


Return of the Porcine Prince

by Moonybird



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 177,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: Swaine had only one purpose in his life, to protect his little brother Marcassin when Marcassin needed it. What if Swaine had never become heart broken, but managed to return to Hamelin when he heard Marcassin was unwell, years before Oliver arrived, now having to face his past, his brothers madness and take some difficult decisions. Is he even the prince he ones were?





	1. Chapter 1

"Brother, I don't know if I can!"

"Nonsense Marcassin you can do it!"

"But..."

"Come on, just hold it like this, I'll lend you some strength, all though you don't need it, you can absolutely do this on your own!"

It was a little child, no more than around eight years old, holding up a large staff, which was also his wand.

Only he wasn't holding it alone. An older boy, around thirteen, held it with him in a firm grip, guiding his movements with strong security. "Come on your holiness, put some backbone into it!" Gascon, crown prince of Hamelin shouted.

And Marcassin hissed. "All right, I'll do it! I'll… ARGH," he shouted as a big light erupted in front of them, causing a big blow sending both boys backward up into the air.

Both their eyes widened, and they screamed. Being sent flying through the air, the older one didn't even hesitate. He reached for his younger brother and cradled him in his arms, protecting the younger boy with his own body as they fell to the ground, the older one on the bottom the younger on top of him.

"ARGH!" The younger brother exclaimed as all the air was knocked out of him and his eyes widened "Bro- BROTHER!" Marcassin shouted. "GASCON! Are you okay?!" he asked absolutely terrified.

"Yes… Yes…" Gascon groaned as he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head, then his eyes opened looking at Marcassin.

"Ga- Gascon I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Marcassin stammered.

"Marcassin what are you talking about?!" Gascon asked with a wide smile. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" He laughed standing up as if nothing had happened at all. "Wow! You are sure to be the greatest sage whoever lived! HAHA! Good job, brother!" He grinned grabbing Marcassin's hand pulling him up on his legs. "Now let's do it again! All you need is just more training! We'll get this!"

"Brother I'm not sure that...," Marcassin argued.

"You can do it," Gascon told holding Marcassin again, supporting him. "You have to! The empire needs a future Sage. And that's you."

"But brother," Marcassin began, yet there were no objections to be had. None at all for Gascon's mind was set and all Marcassin could do was to follow up.

They were two brothers.

Gascon and Marcassin, and they were as much brothers as anyone could possibly be.

Like with most siblings they had their roles in their relationship.

Gascon was the oldest, a few years older than his little brother, thus he felt it was his duty to always look out for his little brother.

Only a few others would truly look out for them. Their mother had died before Marcassin could even remember and their father was an insanely busy man, so it was up to Gascon to be there for Marcassin, protect him as best he could, and most importantly, teach him how to stand up for himself.

Marcassin being the younger one adored his big brother with a naivety that could only ever belong to a child.

In his eyes, there was nothing Gascon couldn't do!

Gascon was big and brave, and always ready to fight back. He knew he could always count on his big brother to be there because he always had been.

As brothers, they were happy enough and very fond of each other.

But when you looked past that, things became complicated. Because the truth was these two were not just any kind of brothers and not just any pair of children.

Their father was the emperor of an entire empire, he was one of the four great sages of the world… well, three. one Sage called Alicia had already gone missing.

Their father was one of the most important people in the world. Raising two boys alone was the least of his problems as he had an entire empire to govern as emperor and an entire world to protect as a sage.

And that made Gascon and Marcassin the Porcine princes of Hamelin.

Gascon being the oldest, was the crown prince, the proud porcine prince. He was the one destined to take his father's place one day. He was the future of Hamelin!

He was to one day have all of that which his father governed laid on his shoulder.

There was just a tiny little problem about that...

In the entire history of the royal family, everybody had always been born with great magical powers.

By having a sage on the throne, the empire could always know it was protected, and therefore any crown prince had to study to become a sage, so he one day may sit on the throne holding the wisdom and powers of the sage. That was the way, that was the law. That was how it had always been.

However, as it happened, for the first time in all of the generations this particular royal family had existed, for hundreds of years and then some...

A prince had been born, without any magical talent, not a single drop of magic in his veins, no matter what they had tried, no matter what tasks or trials he had gone through.

Crown Prince Gascon was the first, the first royal prince in the history of Hamelin since its foundation, to simply not have the tiniest bit of magic inside of him that could be developed upon… nothing.

And it wasn't for the lack of trying!

Oh no, when Gascon had first been born and in his first years, all kinds of wizards and witches had come from all nations, insisting they would find potential talent. They just had to try this or that... What about this old household trick to get some magic out of the little tyke?

Then they figured he was just a late bloomer- it was bound to come sooner or later and then be grander than any magician before! It was pretty normal that the greatest magicians first discovered their talents rather late, after all, it made sense!

First, by the time that Gascon was twelve did it occur to people, that maybe... Just maybe... He simply didn't have magic talent.

Marcassin had shown extreme magical talent from the moment he had been born. Playing with small magic lights he had created with his small chubby fingers while still laying in his tiny baby bed and the five-year-old Gascon could only look at what his baby brother could do… He couldn't... No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he tried, how hard he tried, what he tried... It just didn't happen.

It was a devastating day, the day Gascon was twelve, still doing his best to conjure up just a little bit of magic like everybody said he should.

That day his father, the great emperor and sage Elscon took his oldest son to his chambers, sat him down as he painfully looked at Gascon.

"Son." Emperor Elscon spoke. "This needs to stop."

"Father?"

"Gascon, you do not possess magic. It is simple as that. It just is a talent you do not have," Elscon spoke flatly. "We must stop pursuing it, it's a dead end."

"But…" Gascon swallowed.

"It was you trying to get into the room with the ancient scrolls wasn't it," Elscon asked then laid a hand on his young son's shoulder. "Gascon, it needs to stop. This just isn't the way."

"But I…" Gascon looked up at his father with wet eyes. All his life, he had been told he needed magic. If he didn't have magic he could not do what he was supposed to do, he could not be the son his father needed, he wouldn't be the prince they all wanted and needed... Every single day, that was what the twelve-year-old had heard, it was all he knew. "What else can I do," he asked, searching for answers with desperate eyes. "Father," he swallowed in a pained voice.

Hopelessly Elscon looked at his oldest son, who looked back at him with such begging eyes, asking for an answer, a meaning for this situation. The twelve-year-old had never looked more pleading, more desperate for an answer, any answer and it stunned Elscon. He tried to search for a good answer to give to his son, something to soothe him, to assure him things would be okay, but yet... He could not come up with anything. He was as lost as the boy.

"I don't know," Elscon then admitted. "You have to find your own path."

"What… WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN," Gascon shouted tears falling down his eyes. "YOU TOLD ME ALL CROWN PRINCESS IN HAMELIN ALWAYS HAD MAGIC!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Elscon. "YOU TOLD ME I JUST NEEDED TO KEEP TRYING! YOU TOLD ME TO JUST HANG IN THERE AND DO MY BEST! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME," he asked, yelling.

"Gascon." Elscon tried to reach out to his son.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Gascon cried as he turned around and stormed out of the chambers, leaving a very defeated emperor and sage behind.

 

From that day, everything changed.

If there was something Gascon had always been, it was a proud stubborn bastard.

Unfortunately, as it happened, he most certainly had not inherited that stubbornness or inkling to temper tantrums from any stranger.

When it came to that aspect of his personality, he really was the mirror image of his own father the emperor, and when those two big proud tempers met, they pretty much tended to clash.

Gascon had gotten a new idea into his young head, and the thing about him was that once he had gotten an idea, he would never be lead away from it

The problem was he didn't have any magic, that was why he couldn't be a real prince like he was supposed to be right?

But what if he could find a way, to do things like magic users could do. But use devices that could be controlled by none-magical people?!

That was how his first invention came to be.

A little pouch filled with glimt stones and black onyx that could be found outside, throwing the little pouch the two things would mix and erupt a blinding flashing light worthy of any magic user!

But he wasn't done there, how about a hog tank? An iron machine that could carry people and fire shots of fireballs just like a magician but controlled by none magic people?!

That one was kind of harder to do, one thing was for a thirteen-year-old to get the idea... Building it was an entirely other matter and Gascon had to learn how to build a whole ton of other things first.

His flash pouch gave him another idea, what if he could make a device so he could shoot it even further? Like some kind of a gun, and if he changed the pouch into a capsule, perhaps he could get away longer reach for it and an even bigger explosion!

And that gun in his head, there was much more potential there, why stop with flashy lights? Why not make other kinds of capsules with other things in them?

Like electrical shots or poison or fire or sod that could blind the enemy?!

Gascon was so excited about his own ideas! Sometimes his experiments were miserable failures ending in explosions or other things, and it was an uphill battle to make anything work but…

When Gascon worked on those things, for just a few moments he would actually stop being a crown prince inside of his head while only these contraptions in front of him would matter, those were the few moments when he was actually genuinely happy. The possibilities seemed endless to Gascon, all these things that were begging to be made and tried out. Ideas always filled his head and his excited hands gleefully went to work. Gascon had found just one thing in his life that he truly loved, a thing that made him happy. But it was always a short-lived joy.

There weren't a lot of people who approved of Gascons new found passion. It wasn't fitting for a prince to be found with grease up till his elbows. And once he had been pulled away and cleaned up, there didn't go a moment by when he wasn't reminded of all the things he was supposed to do instead.

"A crown prince must stand proud," he was lectured. "You will rule the empire one day! People must take you seriously!"

"A prince of Hamelin is the pride of our empire, stand straight!"

Over and over and over... But that was only half of it. The other half were whispers in all corners, and Gascon heard them just as clearly as the loud words... Even more clearly. These whispers were what hurt the most.

"How can he rule the empire? He has no magic." "Let the child be." "I'm serious, how would he manage?" "Did you see what he did yesterday? Honestly, he's not behaving like a Prince at all!" "Now just look at Marcassin, there's a well-behaved child." "Well, Gascon is just... Different I guess."

and it went on and on and on. It seemed like it went like that forever.

One evening Gascon was extra frustrated and had locked himself in his room. He was turning to the only thing that could calm his mind... his inventions. So, there he was, sitting with rolled up sleeves, screws and metal pieces all over the place, smudges of dirt on his face and fingers... And then, of course, the last person he wanted to see entered- his own father, Emperor Elscon slowly approaching from behind.

"Gascon what are you doing?" His father would ask in a very defeated tone, and his eyes looking so defeated too.

Gascon hated those eyes, he hated that his own father would always have to look at him with such defeat and such pity, it made him angry, it made him pout when he saw it. "It's a trick gun!" he snapped. "With the right equipment, it should be able to shoot ice."

"Gascon, you just can't," Elscon tried, and then shook his head. "I know Marcassin just learned the ice spell, but that doesn't mean you have to..."

And Gascon eyes snapped up at his father as he snorted. "So, what," he snapped again. "I'm making it," he continued, stamping on the ground as a spoiled child.

"Gascon this is not the way!" Elscon tried his temper now growing. "You've got to stop this, you can't be Marcassin."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you!?" Gascon seethed as he stood up. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS," he yelled angrily stamping in the ground.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FATHER," Elscon yelled back.

"I'll talk to whomever I want in whatever way I like," Gascon snorted, making the emperor gape.

"Gascon that's not the way for a Porcine prince," Elscon admonished.

And Gascon hissed. "ARGGGH! Porcine Prince of course! That's all there ever is to it! Is that really all you people got," he growled red-faced stomping past his father. "'Prince' this, 'Prince' that," he ranted. "I HATE IT!" he shouted as he ran out of the door and down the hallway.

"GASCON!" Elscon shouted. "Come back here!"

But the young prince was gone, probably either at the factory to work on projects or out to the wasteland cooling off.

That was ALWAYS how these clashes between the two ended, both too angry to think and then finding each their way to cool off. It was not too uncommon for the young Gascon to spend hours out in the wasteland cooling off.

No one had any idea what he was doing out there, except Marcassin because Gascon had told him. He was just thinking. Sometimes it felt like the palace was suffocating him when that happened. All Gascon could do was to try and get outside to the wasteland to breathe again.

 

"I'm sure father doesn't mean it." Marcassin tried to help in a quiet voice, in a total opposite to Gascon, he didn't have any temper at all.

He was little of stature, nervous, always speaking so quietly, always preferring hiding behind a book than taking any confrontation.

Unlike Gascon whom could be the center of loads of confrontations and sometimes he was considered rude.

Not Marcassin though. Marcassin was quiet, polite, well-liked by everyone. Marcassin was incredibly gifted with magic and with books and understanding them. Marcassin was always tidy, always on time, and always had his assignments done.

He never got into any fights with anybody, least of all their father who was always so welcoming to Marcassin praising him for his progress in his magic studies.

Marcassin was perfect, a perfect little angel. Yet Gascon did not hate him, oh he was incredibly jealous now an again... There had been times he had wanted to smash something because, honestly, when Marcassin had all that... What did they even need Gascon for?... Was there even a place for... For Gascon?

That always made Gascon hurt so bad, it stung in his heart and he would turn his head away... because he wouldn't let people know he was crying. He was enough of a bother to those people as it was, he would not cry in front of them.

That was when Marcassin would come to him, just stand there looking up at him. The only one who did not judge or lecture him. Just being there as a quiet support. That's when Gascon knew the truth: that he would do anything for his little brother! To keep him safe, to keep him protected- he owed that to Marcassin. His brother was the only one, the only one at all, whom never judged him.

"He means every word," Gascon muttered sitting on his bed with crossed legs, Marcassin sitting on the floor with one of his beloved books opened upon his lap.

Marcassin gaped. "That can't be." Then he shook his head. "You'll show him though Brother, I'm sure of it." He beamed. "And then Father will see how great you are, and it'll be good!"

Gascon smiled, a little amused. Man, Marcassin could be childishly naïve sometimes. Still, it was nice having just one person around believing in him like that.

Sighing Gascon fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Why were we born in the wrong order?" he asked.

"Huh?" Marcassin blinked looking up at him.

"That's the big mistake isn't it?" Gascon muttered rolling to his stomach. "We're born in the wrong order! If you had been the crown prince all problems would be solved!" he told. "And I'm sure you would be great at it too! You'll be a fantastic sage." He sighed. "I know you will."

"I don't know." Marcassin blinked. "It would be weird to think of you as the youngest." He chuckled down in his book. "You're my older brother, I think that's nice." He told in a light smile. "And someday, you'll be a great emperor! The greatest one the empire has ever seen!"

Lightly Gascon smiled at Marcassin but had to roll around so Marcassin wouldn't see how his smile faltered and his eyes turned a bit misty.

"Though Brother..." The little Marcassin then breathed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gascon asked looking up at the ceiling.

"If I... If I became a sage... And also, an emperor." Marcassin hesitated. "What about you?" he asked. "What are you going to be?" he asked.

Gascon silenced, then turned away.

"Brother!" Marcassin exclaimed. "There'll be plenty of room for you I promise! You can be... I mean."

"It's fine Marcassin." Gascon then smiled at the young boy. "It's going to be fine, I promise."

"You really promise?" Marcassin asked wide-eyed and Gascon nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, but then turned away... He had just lied to his own brother. Marcassin was too young to understand, but Gascon had started to realize... He was never ever going to become a sage nor an emperor, never. At best he was in the way... No. Marcassin was the one destined to become that. If Gascon could help him then at least he would have been some help to the Empire.

Marcassin, though, was biting his lip as he was looking away, he too looked troubled. "Brother... I don't want you to go away." he then told quietly. Gascon didn't answer, he had no answer to that at all.

 

"LOOK OUT FOR YOUR LEFT YOUNG PRINCE!"

"URGH," Gascon exclaimed as a sword fell on him. He barely managed to parry. His footing was off, sending him flying backward as he dropped the sword on the ground.

"My prince," His sparring partner yelled running for him as Gascon groaned sitting up rubbing his sore head.

Now fifteen years old, Gascon was receiving daily sword lessons, he was always carrying the sword of Hamelin in his belt, the item that was basically the stand-in for a crown in that empire, and even though every single emperor had been sages beforehand it was tradition that they learned how to wield that sword as well.

His father was pretty good with a sword too, and it was yet another thing Gascon failed miserably at!

As he had grown it became clear that unlike his father's broader stoic figure, Gascon was of pretty lanky build and was just growing taller- never wider. Becoming even lankier a figure, he did his best to stand proud, so it wouldn't show.

"Your majesty are you alright?" A middle-aged man asked extending him a hand.

The man was the exact same age as the emperor himself, and that was no coincidence, his name was Alphonse, he was the captain of the knights, and had been Emperors Elscon's roommate while Elscon, as a young man himself, had been in knight training. He had been Elscon's best friend ever since, helping to look after the empire when the emperor was busy with other things. Some called Alphonse Emperors Elscon's right hand, and that wouldn't be entirely inaccurate at all, he kind of was.

"I'm… Fine." Gascon groaned letting himself being pulled up. "Nothing a true Porcine prince can't handle." He told in an important sniff brushing himself off, doing the very best to hide any wincing from painful movements. He then glanced towards the tribunes to the fighting arena, just managing to see his father who had just appeared and now turned away, too ashamed to look apparently. Gascon pouted looking down.

"Young prince, you need to concentrate better on your footing." Alphonse exhaled with his hands on his hips. "What good is a block if it also pushes you down," he asked. "You blocked one blow but were laying on the ground ready for anybody to finish you off at ones!"

"Then let's do it again!" Gascon hissed.

"Young prince, maybe we should call it a day," Alphonse advised.

"I'm supposed to learn this right?" Gascon asked. "So, I can't do magic, I can't stay out of trouble, at least I can learn this." He hissed holding his sword with both hands.

"Okay." Alphonse shrugged, only for Gascon to lay on his back on the ground five seconds after. "Ready to call it a day young prince?"

Gascon gasped for air on the ground. "A Porcine Prince must never give in or give up," he breathed.

Alphonse smirked, amused. "Well, you have the pride of a true prince. But may I remind you, you have ended up on the ground over a dozen times today, and I am still standing." He reminded. "You have yet to return the favor."

Gascon pouted as he sat up. "What do I get if I can get you down on the ground?" he asked.

Alphonse lifted an eyebrow. "Well." He commented. "If you really insist on trying him." He frowned. "Tell you what, if you manage to get me down on the ground, we skip training tomorrow, you can go to the factory and work on your project I'll cover for you."

Gascon gaped. "Seriously?"

Alphonse frowned. "Have to get me down on the ground first," he told.

"Hmm." Gascon frowned. He suddenly looked pretty devious and then swiftly grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it in Alphonse's face surprising the man so much that he stumbled backward. "HEY," he exclaimed rubbing his eyes looking around only to discover that Gascon was gone from sight. "Your majesty," he asked. "Prince Gascon?"

Interested from the tribune Elscon looked down at the spectacle, Alphonse couldn't see it but Elscon could, the young Gascon hiding behind one of the practice dummies.

Alphonse, however, raised his sword as he took his position. "Good, good, a surprise attack, I see what you are doing."

The next moment a noise sounded behind Alphonse and he turned around. "AHA!" ...Only to realize that it was merely a stone that had been thrown in that direction and the true culprit was now behind him.

"YAAARGGHHH!" Gascon roared, quickly approaching from behind.

"NOT SO FAST," Alphonse shouted turning around again, only for Gascon to duck, and slip behind him. "What in the?" Alphonse blinked stepping back only to realize he was stepping on something, looking down Alphonse saw a shining blade, Gascon's sword, under his foot. Wide-eyed he looked at the young prince who smiled cheekily back at him before pulling the blade out from under Alphonse. The knight captain fell right down on the ground on his back. Still wide-eyed, he looked up at the air.

"Next session will be the day after tomorrow then I suppose?" Gascon still smirked, resting his sword over his shoulder.

Alphonse, trying to recover from the shock, finally accepted Gascon's hand letting the prince pull him back up. "A promise is a promise." Then he looked at Gascon. "That's one way of using a sword," he noted.

"It worked didn't it?" Gascon asked.

"Yes." Alphonse breathed. "It did." He admitted, then looked up to the tribune and saw his friend Emperor Elscon, for once smiling as he amused shook his head.

Apparently Gascon saw it too, and, for a brief moment, felt a bit of relief and relaxed.

"I don't think you should count on that same trick working twice though," Alphonse warned, washing Gascons smile off his face.

"I understand." Gascon exhaled.

"Still it's not all that bad," Alphonse complimented. "What you just showed was great intuition, creativity, planning and an ability to adapt to what you have around you. Some knights never learn any of those things at all, and you just have them naturally, isn't that something?"

"Oh. Heh," Gascon snorted sarcastically. "I got that." He muttered looking away.

"Why don't you go wash up, young prince," Alphonse asked. "Change into some clean clothes, I believe it's just one hour before dinner."

"Yeah," Gascon muttered walking away. "I'll get dressed for dinner," he said as he walked away.

Leaving behind Alphonse who was also pretty defeated. Neither did he know what to do with this young man.

 

"That was quite the performance, old friend," Elscon commented to Alphonse in the evening as he was sitting on the throne and Alphonse stood in front of him smiling lightly.

"Indeed," Alphonse returned. "The young prince sure had the better of me a few seconds there, he is full of surprises that Gascon."

"Indeed, he is." Elscon smiled and then that smile evolved into a full beam. "He sure managed to do what every young Knight wouldn't ever dare to even attempt! HAHA!"

"I'm sure it would have been of great satisfaction for you to see young Gascon pull what you never could," Alphonse responded with a smirk.

"Indeed!" Elscon beamed. "Though I must digress if I wished to send you to the ground. It would be a simple task."

"I still have to stand my ground on that one sir and say that using magic would be cheating," Alphonse commented. "Sometimes I am even ready to swear, it is making you lazy my liege."

Elscon's eyes were indeed shining with that certain kind of pride. "That is a fair assessment. But you sure can't use that argument against my son," he said, his eyes shining so brightly. "That was all him!"

"Absolutely." Alphonse nodded. "If I may say so, he has some very unique talents indeed. Many people would kill for his intuition, his skill for adaptation as well. I have met veterans who don't even come close."

Elscon smiled warmly, beaming in fact. "Indeed," he commented but then, his smile faltered and the sparkle in his eyes faded as he suddenly looked somber. "So why does he insist upon following Marcassin around," he asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy they are that fond of each other, but… Gascon is not- What I mean is..."

"I know what you mean." Alphonse then admitted. "The young crown prince indeed has… Some difficulties."

"Urgh..." Emperor Elscon groaned rubbing his face. "Tell me, old friend, is it this trying for everyone to raise children?"

Alphonse as well exhaled deeply. "I'm afraid I lack the answer to that sir," he disappointedly revealed. "Honestly, if Vivi wasn't around to calm the children down in my own home, I fear I would have been just as lost as you."

"Truly, my beloved queen left this world far too soon." Elscon sighed deeply. "She always somehow knew what to say. How is your lovely wife doing," he kindly asked.

"Got her hands full." Alphonse smiled, delighted. "You wouldn't believe how fast some kids grow. Arrick is already preparing himself for the entrance exam to the knight academy."

"The entrance exam," Elscon asked. "A boy needs to be seventeen of age before he can get in."

"As I said, how the time flies." Alphonse sighed deeply. "My oldest son is in fact, just a little older than yours." He told.

"A daughter in the middle and then another son," Elscon smirked, amused. "I do not envy you, I love my two boys- by god I had no idea you could even love someone so much- but they are trying," he said, rubbing his forehead. "They are both born into this, destined for so much. I brought them into this," he admitted in a pained voice. "Gascon needs to learn how to believe in himself and stand up for himself if he is to lead an entire empire. I know he can do it! And in ways neither of us can imagine, that's the kind of person he is! If he just... Am I putting too much pressure on him," he asked. "I just... I want him to be ready. So, he'll be safe the day he needs to stand up. I wish I didn't have to force this faith upon him, I really do... I wish I didn't have to put him through any of this." He sighed deeply. "But one day he will have to stand up, stand up for himself and the people around him, he will have to make big decisions that'll affect everyone, and they need to be his decisions from within himself, not from questioning what everyone else thinks. If he continues this road he is walking now it'll break him, and the empire will blame him," the emperor confided. "Oh god, my son," he groaned rubbing his face. "My dear boy... Alphonse what can I do so he won't be broken?" he asked. "The way he is going now, it'll happen, he'll break. I... What can I do?" he hopelessly asked.

Alphonse sighed deeply. "Your Highness, you said it yourself: you believe Gascon can, in fact, make a marvelous emperor." He commented.

"He has the potential- I know he does," Elscon told. "I'm just worried for him. Is that so wrong?"

"Then believe in your son old friend." Alphonse smiled lightly. "Gascon has already performed wonders right in front of our very eyes, things none of us could have ever dreamed up. Yes, he has a lot to learn, but he is also young, he is just a boy," He said. "He'll grow, though, and he'll learn. He already has, just believe in him."

Elscon smiled weakly at Alphonse. "I do," He told. "I have no doubt, that together Gascon and Marcassin can bring Hamelin into a new age, unlike anything we have ever seen, a new age of wonders and peace after these dark times are over. I just pray they'll both make it out of these dark times, with Shadar looming. The four sages combined didn't even stand a chance. I failed on my attempt and we lost Alicia in the process." He sighed. "It's such a responsibility, to protect an entire empire in these times. I have given them all the time that could," Elscon reflected. "They are just children- they need to be allowed to be children, right," he asked hopelessly. "I don't know how much more time I'll be able to give them," he then admitted. "It's all coming so close now."

Alphonse nodded. "I see your frustration, your majesty," he consoled.

Elscon sighed and then looked up at Alphonse. "If Shadar comes here, and I fall in battle, do I have your word that you'll protect my sons," he asked. "Whatever it takes, you must protect them. I need you to swear to me."

"Of course, your majesty. You didn't even need to ask," Alphonse accepted as he sat down on his knee in front of the emperor. "I swear on this sword you gave me as I was knighted. I will always be loyal to you and your sons. You have my word: I will do all in my power to see them safe and see them become strong."

Elscon smiled, clearly looking beyond relieved. "Thank you, my friend," he exhaled. "I can now rest with just a little more ease."

 

Never would Alphonse know just how important that promise was.

How short a time it would be before he heard an anguished shout from the courtroom. He ran as fast as he could to get there, yet the sight that met him was horrifying.

His old friend, the proud emperor, and Sage of Hamelin was lying there on the cold floor, white as marble, open eyes, not breathing… Dead.

Beside him his youngest son, the little Marcassin was crying. "Father." He cried. "He's... he's..."

Alphonse fell to his knees. "Oh god no," he asked. "Please no. Your Highness… Elscon," he begged. "My friend."

But no matter what was said or did, it wouldn't become any less true. The emperor was dead.

Killed by Shadar, according to what Marcassin said.

But that wasn't the end of the tragedy, oh no.

Gascon was gone! Vanished into the ground. The moment Alphonse realized the young crown prince was nowhere to be seen while they all knew Shadar was roaming nearby, he sent out search teams. The guards and knights in the entire palace stormed out into the darkness, knocked on every door, searched any corner, walked over the entire wasteland outside, even walked tombstone trail.

"PRINCE GASCON," Alphonse called desperately from the mountains outside while the heavy rain fell over his face and armor. "GASCOOOON!"

But no answer came, none. In one single night. They had lost their emperor sage and their crown prince.

"It's okay." The quiet little Marcassin assured smiling though his eyes were filled with tears. "It's okay, Gascon is out there, and he'll come back, you'll see... Whenever the empire truly needs him, whatever it is. He'll come," He continued. "He'll never let us down, I know it! He'll come."

Alphonse did not have the heart to correct the little boy. He was so young and already had so much on his shoulders.

Having lost his only parent, his father, and his only brother in just one day, he now had the burden of an entire empire on his shoulders. People would demand his role as sage and emperor now... And he would be all alone with this responsibility.

Marcassin at least deserved any comfort he could draw from his fantasies. How could Alphonse ever tell him?

That the longer Gascon remained unseen, the more likely it was that he too was dead.

If Elscon, a powerful sage, and accomplished warrior, stood no chance against Shadar...

What chances did Gascon really have?

Alphonse would give anything for Marcassin's word to be true, for Gascon to be alive, but he knew it was impossible.

 

Little did he know that they had looked at the wrong places. On a ship sailing away from the country itself was a boy sitting on deck wrapping an old blanket around himself trying to shield himself against the storm.

Right at this moment, he was also unaware. He had no idea what had just happened back at the empire. He had no idea that his father had just died. Had he known, there was no telling what his next action would have been. As it happened though, this young prince would not know of his fathers' death until months after it had happened.

"HEY KID," One of the sailors shouted. "You better get inside! This storm is acting up."

"In a minute," Gascon whispered looking at the lights of the coast getting further and further away, and he didn't dare to look away.

"Suit yourself," the sailor snorted. "Mister… What was your name again?" he asked.

"Swaine," Gascon told. "My name is Swaine."


	2. Years gone by

As the years passed in the Pig Iron Empire, things were gradually settling down.

True enough, Marcassin was young, but he was also immensely talented and gifted with his magical powers.

Even though he was just a little boy, his powers already matched that of a full-grown sage!

However, as powerful Marcassin was, he did have much trouble commanding respect or take a stand.

He was nervous by nature and quiet in his voice, he really needed to be much more assertive, but it was difficult to ask more of the little prince whom honestly did the best he could, working as hard as he could.

And what he lacked in assertiveness, he did make up for in dedication… Most of the time.

His kindness was a two-edged sword. On one hand, always meeting everybody with deep kindness and a certain warmth did make people become incredibly loyal and protective of him very quickly. This was very helpful because Marcassin needed the council members to be loyal and make good decisions with him.

But on the other hand, it was far too easy to use the young prince's kindness against him and... It was not uncommon that the noble people around the empire would take advantage of what was, in reality, just a small boy. A small boy who had lost his only parent and only brother in one single evening only to be handed a ridiculous responsibility no more than two seconds after that. His situation was tragic, to say the least.

Alphonse never left the young prince's side, trying to keep his promise to his friend as well as he could.

He had already lost one of Elscon's sons, he couldn't lose the other! Not on his life! He was a knight of the court, he had been charged with the former emperor's friendship and trust. He could not fail his mission, not now.

Despite this situation though, Marcassin handled it all very well, always so pleasant always lightly smiling. "It's okay... If we were in true trouble, Gascon would have come," he would say. "And he isn't here so we can manage. I just need to make sure there'll be a great empire for him to return home to!"

When he began on that, everyone just turned away uncomfortably. No one wanted to tell the boy that his brother was most probably very dead.

There had not been any official burial as they had never found a body but… yes.

As the years went on and Marcassin grew it just became more and more uncomfortable until someone finally spoke up.

"Isn't Prince Gascon... dead?," one of the visitors asked in a wondering tone.

Everyone quieted, the silence had been long and awkward as everyone in the room had looked uncomfortably at each other. Except for Marcassin whom just stood there smiling pleasantly as if nothing was wrong at all. Then finally, after what had felt like forever, slowly a council member nodded. "Yes," she said in a quiet hesitant voice. "I'm afraid so."

Marcassin blinked. "No, he isn't," he said. "Gascon is fine."

"Marcassin." Alphonse tried, as carefully as possible, not really wanting to dwell on the delicate subject either. "Your Highness, please try to understand- we all miss him very much, but... it has been eight years now." he tried to reason.

"Yeah, he sure is taking his time." Marcassin smiled lightly. "Or he's just waiting till he can make his swooping heroic entrance. he always was kind of a show-off." He chuckled amusedly.

"Sir, you do realize that he must be dead," Alphonse then finally asked. "He has to be, it's been so long now."

Marcassin blinked. "No, he isn't," he said.

"Sir." Alphonse tried.

Marcassin though smiled. "I believe in him... You should too Alphonse," he encouraged laying a hand on the older man's arm. "He'll come when we really need him, just you wait and see." He smiled, even his eyes were smiling with him, always so genuine and so hopeful.

Hopelessly, Alphonse looked at the young emperor then turned his head away. Marcassin's blind trust and obliviousness to this situation, somehow, was just too much to bear. And no one really felt like bringing up the subject again after that.

 

 

Swaine would always remember, the first time he had to steal. There's always something special about that: the first time.

He had run out of money, out of food. His clothes had become torn, his body aching, every inch of it. He was aching in places he didn't even know he had. Walking day and night and sleeping outside on the ground certainly hadn't helped.

His eyes had become blurry and baggy, his walk a lot less proud, sometimes it was downright weak. Most of all though, he was hungry.

And not just in the mood for a little snack hungry, not just after a good day's work hungry.

No, an insane, deceitful, going all the way to the bone's, to the depths of the stomach, all the way to the brain cutting off any thoughts that didn't revolve around food hungry.

He felt a hunger that made him see visions from the pain in his stomach, a hunger that made him hallucinate as he could literately smell the scent of pork roast and gravy just as they had served it at the palace; strawberry dessert, stuffed chicken, and fresh bread. But as he opened his eyes, there was nothing in front of him.

And the hunger would eat into his stomach once again.

Gascon had never thought nor for a second believed that it could physically hurt to be hungry.

But it did hurt. His stomach, his body was hurting him, protesting from sheer hunger, begging for food.

And that's when Gascon saw it, the apple stand.

Even though the apples were across the street, the very smell of apples filled up Gascon's nose and made his mouth water... God, he was so hungry. So very very hungry. He was though, too smart to just straight go up and steal the apple though. If there was something Gascon always had been, it was extraordinarily intelligent, even if he didn't notice it himself.

And the one thing he specialized in and excelled at was unconventional problem-solving.

Thinking outside of the box, it felt as natural to him as it felt natural for a fish to swim.

And the moment the decision had been made to steal that apple, a plan had been set in the works inside of Gascon's head.

And soon his plan was set into motion as he pushed a barrel down the street. From above, it would pick up speed and crash directly into the apple stand, making apples fly in all directions so Gascon could easily run over and pick up the precious pieces of fruit stuffing them in his bag and into his pockets, anywhere he had the room until he was noticed.

"HEY YOU," the stand owner yelled. "STOP THAT! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THOSE! STOP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

But Gascon was too smart to stick around and ran away with his precious loot until he finally found an alley where he fell on his knees, found an apple and hungrily bit into it, letting the juice spill down his cheeks and chin without even caring the least about it as he hungrily devoured that apple. Never had a piece of fruit tasted that great. Soon the next one followed. By the fourth apple… he was already sick of apples and desperately dreamed of bread!

Just bread, any kind of bread. What he wouldn't do for a piece of ordinary bread!

As things had it, once the first act of thievery had been committed, the second one felt much more natural and less nerve-wracking. By the fifth time he did it, it felt downright natural and he had gained a calm business-like mind around it.

It was not personal. It was just a question of mere survival.

The first act of pickpocketing as well was a nerve-wracking experience. Yet, as Gascon had seen that fat wallet, sticking out of the jacket of a very fat looking man- the type that had a lot more where it came from and a big mansion to go home to, where servants would tend his every need- the sheer temptation became too great.

All that Gascon wanted at that point was food a bit different from plain bread and apples. It was all he could think about, all he wanted. His stomach was protesting like always and that money which that man would hardly ever miss could be his ticket to food for the next week at least!

His tactic was simple and easy, just like he had used on Alphonse in his sword training: momentarily distract the man and slip out that wallet putting it in his own coat pocket. Then as soon as he was out of sight, run as fast as he could so he wouldn't get caught!

As it so often happens with big changes and big turnabouts, the first month and the first time was the hardest.

To sleep on the harsh ground every single night, getting sore and cold. Being soaked in rain or water without having new clothes to change into or a warm shelter to seek refuge in.

To somehow produce one's own food and make it edible.

To walk across the fields day by day wearing the same clothes, without companionship or anybody to lean upon.

At first, it was devastating, at first it seemed too hard to get by at all. there were days Gascon was just about ready to give up. Days where he felt like throwing himself around in frustration and cry his own heart out as the rain poured down on him making him even colder than he was before. When the precious bread he had stolen turned out to be covered in mold. There were times he honestly felt like just going home, curling up in his warm bed, stuffing his face with nice hot well-prepared food and beat himself for ever leaving in the first place. Those moments passed, though, and Gascon realized how pathetic and humiliating that would be. As time went on, those moments would become shorter and shorter, fewer and fewer, and then, finally, just cease being all together. And eventually, he would entirely have forgotten he had ever felt that way. Bit by bit, Gascon found his way, figured out his new tricks.

He found out how to make different kinds of food from very little and how to plan ahead so he would also have something to eat the next day as well.

He found out where to lay to sleep, so he wouldn't become wet from morning dew.

He found out how to quickly make a fire and how to lay in the right wind direction.

He figured out how to pickpocket most effectively for food and how to honey talk people into letting him go.

Slowly yet surely Gascon learned, he adapted, he grew, he changed.

Until this new lifestyle became downright second nature to him. He barely had to think to make his trick. What had been devastating and hard on the young porcine prince which left, was now easy as pie for this seasoned smooth-talking thief.

He definitely had a natural talent for these kinds of things: for stealing and sweet talking, for creative thinking and tricking his pursuers by surprise… for adapting.

It looked like the young crown prince Gascon was long gone, taken away little by little and a new and entirely different person had taken his place.

The pickpocket Swaine, the notorious thief, trouble-maker, sweet-talker, and slacker. It didn't appear like he gave a single hoot about what anyone thought about him.

Only if you looked very closely, into his eyes, would you be able to glimpse a bit of that determination underneath- a promise from long ago, a slight memory of who he had once been.

But on top of that, what you had to dig through first, was a pain: a pain from the very beginning that would never go away. Swaine did the best to hide this with his lackluster attitude and constant smirks.

All those smiles he would so easily dish out, all that laughter and relaxed manner... that would never reach his eyes.

Not for a single moment, all it would take for someone to realize would be extra look.

But no one wanted to take an extra look at this thief. He was, after all, just lowlife leeching off hard working honest people.

Those kinds of people never have anything else to offer, did they?

 

 

Ten years after Gascon's disappearance, Marcassin had become what most would call a young man.

A very handsome young man, perhaps even a bit too pretty for his own good.

But he was as kind as ever and, all around, a very beloved leader of his people. They looked to him for guidance and praised his kindness.

That evening Marcassin sighed as he looked out the window. It was raining. Unwillingly his mind went out to his elder brother, slightly wondering if Gascon was out there getting wet or... What was he doing now?

He wondered what incredible discoveries Gascon would return with after he had found his path. No matter what it was, it was bound to astound everyone.

Slowly Marcassin made his way down to the palace cellar. The soft light on the wall cast his shadow as he stepped into a room filled with books, from floor to ceiling going on forever down the room.

The massive library of the Porcine palace- knowledge from all the Porcine sages and emperors of Hamelin were stored down here.

Marcassin loved this place. He loved all of these books and just wished he had more time, so he could read all of them. But having to deal both with emperor's duties and sage's duties it left him very little time for studying further, unfortunately.

Walking down among the shelves was a young woman, a pretty peculiar figure herself. She was wearing a half long dark red coat. Over her shoulder, there was a shoulder bag filled with papers, rolls, and notebooks- so many that they constantly threatened to spill out from her bag and its deep pockets. Her hair was blond but a complete mess even as she tried to keep it in order by having it in a knot. She wore round glasses, and in her hands, she held a, to say it mildly, huge book! Which looked very old and bound in leather. The writing on the pages looked tiny from where Marcassin was standing.

Amused, Marcassin smiled at her. "Hello, Marisa," He greeted her.

"EEK," The young woman squeaked, nearly dropping the book as her already wild hair stood up a bit more. "You-Your majesty!" She gaped at him. "I'm sorry! I did not hear you coming!"

Marcassin chuckled. "I assume it was a good book." He smiled warmly making Marisa blush slightly.

Slowly, Marisa looked up at Marcassin. "How are you today sir," she asked, a little embarrassed.

Marcassin smiled, still a little amused. "I'm good, thank you."

"Do you need anything, sir," Marisa asked wondering, fixing the glasses on her nose as she slowly stood up.

"Yes." Marcassin nodded. "Seems like I've run into a dead end with my current study. Do we have something on magic connected to human emotions?"

"Hmm let me see." Marisa frowned tapping her cheek. "We have the book about how the seven virtues and the seven sins can be used as magic formulas. It's very high-level magic. It is considered dark magic, so be careful" she informed. "Then there is the book on the eight virtues of the heart. It's really old, though. I don't think anyone has used that for generations."

"Is that all we have," Marcassin asked.

"As far as I know," Marisa responded.

"Well, then that's as good as a confirmation," Marcassin exhaled. "I'll have both of them."

"Yes sir, just wait a minute." Marisa nodded darting away Marcassin looking amused after the girl.

She was a very young woman. She was only nineteen years of age after becoming an assistant in the palace library for just a few years. She was amazing. The girl had an incredibly rare gift in the form of a photographic memory. She would remember every single book in the archive, where it was, how old it was, and what it was about.

If she had just gone through a section, file, system, schedule, or series of numbers once she would somehow remember it forever.

It was a very odd talent, rare and specific, but somehow just as amazing as people who could perform magic. At least Marcassin thought so. It had at least made book searching a lot easier, and he liked the young woman. It was nice with a person around whom appreciated books as much as he did.

"Here you are, your majesty," Marisa said, running back with three heavy books in her arms. "Two books on virtues and one for the virtues of the heart!" She had definitely found those books a lot quicker than anyone else ever would have, most certainly courtesy of that photographic memory of hers.

"Thank you, Marisa." Marcassin smiled gently taking the books away from her. "Have you read any good books yourself recently," he asked curiously.

"Since two days ago," Marisa asked with a lifted eyebrow, and Marcassin looked back at her. "Well... okay." Marisa blushed looking down poking her fingers together. "I found a book about the history of our royal family," she began. "Pretty spectacular story your family has sir," she admired wide-eyed while looking up at him. "Not only leading the empire but protecting the entire world as sages."

"Yes well." Marcassin smiled elated a little. "That is the duty of a sage after all."

"Yeah, I know, but... Both govern an empire and performing sages duties," Marisa questioned. "You sincerely have my deepest respect, sir."

Marcassin chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't know, I can't say I'm half the man my father was."

"Well, when he was alive all four sages were around, so that's a bit different isn't it," Marisa examined. "According to the book I have, he did do some extremely spectacular things with his fellow sages but… Now there's just one sage left." She blinked, looking up at him. "Sir."

Marcassin exhaled deeply. "Yes." He admitted. "I am the only sage out in the open at least, and if there are others out there… I have no idea where they are. Rashaad, Khulan, Alicia…" He divulged sadly looking down.

"Are you quite all right sir," Marisa asked.

Marcassin was looking down, then slowly looked up, smiling lightly. "We don't need to worry though," He eased.

"Why is that sir," Marisa inquired.

"Well, if this empire was in true danger, my brother would come to help." Marcassin smiled. "My brother is not here yet, so we are not in immediate danger. However, that just means we must prepare ourselves, so we can really impress him when he does come."

Marisa smiled lightly. "You always speak so highly of crown prince Gascon, I wish I had the chance to meet him before he went away," She commented thoughtfully. "You're really sure he'll come?"

"Absolutely," Marcassin answered.

"Please tell me about it again," Marisa asked. "I just want to hear it."

Marcassin blinked. "Why?"

"You always look so happy and confident when you talk about him," Marisa said. "It's nice to see."

"Well," Marcassin smirked, delighted. "We are in constant danger from Shadar. Sooner or later he will come for us. Before then, when the time draws near, my elder brother, crown prince Gascon, the true heir to Hamelin, will come," He said with a warm smile looking up. "Whenever that is, whatever it is that is to happen, Gascon will come the day he is needed, and we will need it- for he will do all in his power to help. I'm sure of it," he stated undoubtedly. "And I'll wait for him! I'll make sure this is a Hamelin he can be proud to return to," he announced with such strength in his voice, unlike the quieter hesitant voice from before.

"It sure is nice to know that Hamelin has its protector." Marisa smiled lightly. "I can't wait until the day I meet him."

Marcassin smiled lightly as well as he gently laid a hand on Marisa's shoulder. "Thank you for always cheering me up," He applauded. "You are a good friend."

"Oh no, I'm just another servant," Marisa softened, blushing deeply.

Defeated, Marcassin looked at her. "I suppose," He commented. "You still are, though... and the only one not calling me crazy for thinking Gascon is alive."

Marisa rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "From the way you talk about him, it's obvious he's just fine. I believe you, your Majesty."

"Thank you." Marcassin nodded. "I will be seeing you shortly." He nodded again at her.

"Whenever you need a specific book, your majesty." Marisa smiled.

"Exactly." Marcassin smiled back at her, leaving with his books.

And Marisa exhaled heavily as she watched him, blushing deeply again as she looked down. "I'll always believe in you, sir," she whispered, almost too embarrassed to say it out loud.

 

 

Then, the madness happened.

It was odd, it was weird. From one day to the next, Marcassin had gone to bed in the evening, looking perfectly happy and content. The next morning, all hell broke loose.

"NOO," Marcassin screamed. "YOU MUSTN'T SEE ME!"

"But sir," Alphonse tried hammering on the door. "What's happening, what's going on?"

"That does not concern you," Marcassin's cries sounded. "GO AWAY! LEAVE THIS PLACE! LEAVE," he roared in a way none could ever have imagined Marcassin to.

That quiet, kind, nice boy, behaving like that. It was like something from another world, as well as the orders that came.

One more insane than the next, everybody had to wear hog armor and hog helmets. No one could disturb Marcassin at any time.

From that moment he stopped governing his own empire. Whenever someone asked the answer would be "I don't care!" or something similar to that. Slowly but surely all was falling apart.

No one dared to speak up against Marcassin's orders. He didn't take kindly to that. Maybe he would order something even worse when people tried.

Yet no one wanted to go against him or point out that what he was doing was wrong- they were all stuck.

"Oh god," Alphonse groaned as he met his wife Vivi at his own home. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll figure it out dearest," Vivi reassured. "Somehow."

 

 

Marisa sniffed behind the hog helmet she was forced to wear. This was not like Marcassin, not at all. Ever since his madness had begun, he had not come to the library, not even once. He had not asked for any books and the one time she had seen him and asked about Gascon he had snapped at her.

He was not being himself. Marisa knew that he wasn't.

Everything was going to the dumps outside. And that was not even to speak of the threat from the outside. Without a sage or a functioning emperor, what chance did they have against Shadar?

People were scared- that kept them from working. The factories were closing down one by one because of neglect. It was a heavy devastating mood slowly eating into the empire, coming from within.

It was all falling apart, and people were falling into despair born from their fear and sadness.

"Crown prince Gascon please, I beg of you." Marisa sniffed as she looked towards the dark sky, tears trickling down her eyes. "We need you, your brother needs you. You have to come. I don't know what other chance we'll have now." She swallowed closing her eyes. "When Hamelin is in trouble, Crown Prince Gascon, the true heir of Hamelin, will come." She whispered. "That's what you said… he will come. He has to come."

 

 

Unknown to her though, her prayer was being answered. Standing down on the street, out in the rain was a man, soaked in water that ran down his rough brown hair, his worn out facial features, his shabby coat and patched up trousers.

His brown eyes, haunted by shadows, baggy and tired, looked towards the palace as the man swallowed. "What the hell am I doing here," Swaine, pickpocket extraordinaire groaned as he rubbed his neck.

"HEY BEGGAR," a woman shouted. "Get off the street! This is not the slum!"

Swaine, though, wasn't moved by the elderly rich lady living in this rich quarter so close to the palace. He was standing in the shadow of said palace looking up at it, feeling extremely small, then lightly he shook his head. "Better check things out a bit," He muttered kicking a stone away as he with bowed head walked the other way, towards the slums of this town, hoping to find a bed for fairly cheap. He had been consistently sleeping on the ground the last month while traveling, just one night in a real bed where he could dry off his clothes would be worth the price, even if money was indeed sparse.

He had a hell of a lot to check out tomorrow and he was not looking forward to it.


	3. Trouble in Hamelin

"Erm, excuse me." Swaine poked one of the hog helmet wearing people on the shoulder. "Hallo, anybody in there," he called, knocking on the helmet with his knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing," A female voice snapped from the inside.

"Woah, you're a lady?" Swaine blinked. "Wow! With those things on all of you, it's impossible to tell," He observed leaning down grabbing his knees. "What's up with that?"

The woman underneath snorted. "Do you want something," she irritably asked.

"Yeah." Swaine paused, standing up resting his hands on his hips. "I've been out of Hamelin for a while and so on. Now I come back and well… What's up with all of this armor," he asked, confused. "It must be hot like an oven in there," He reasoned, twisting his neck. "Don't you people get heat stroke? How do you breathe?"

He could literately hear the woman groan from the inside. "We are just following the emperor's orders."

"The emperor," Swaine began. "Seriously? Why would the emperor order this?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"How should I know," The woman snapped again. "You better get a suit for yourself, though. Being caught without one can be punished with jail."

"You're joking," Swaine blurted.

"Wish I were," the woman scoffed and turned around, walking off with her obviously heavy armor and everything.

Well, this didn't look well. Swaine frowned as he looked down the street. Much he had expected setting foot in Hamelin again after ten years, but this certainly exceeded all expectations.

A frown creased in Swaine's forehead, this was wrong… It just was… Dead wrong.

 

It had all started a little less than a month back.

Swaine had been walking across the shoreline of the Ding Dong kingdom, minding his own business as usual.

It had been his way to rarely stay too long at one spot. He was a traveler now, always moving, always searching for that path he had promised to find.

Though admittedly as the years had gone by and it had just been about mere survival that goal had been pushed more and more into the background, especially as the years passed and he grew older, to ever return just seemed more and more unlikely. It hadn't made him stop looking. He was always searching, constantly, for that thing which he didn't even know what was.

How could he ever return? He was a pathetic sight for sure. He had never been a very convincing prince, but he was a true thief in and out.

Still, as he was informed that all shipping from Hamelin had ceased… Alarm bells rang.

Hamelin was the machine empire. They didn't have a lot of agriculture since they were located at a place that barely had sunshine and earth. No one would ever claim Hamelin have the best crops of anything.

What they did have though, was soil rich in metals. They had an assortment- a surplus even- of materials you couldn't find anywhere else in the entire world! Combined with finest inventors and manufactures in the entire world, that's what made them an empire to be reckoned with! That was what they had! Items and machinery, they sold- all the finest you could possibly get.

And now they had just stopped exporting?! WHY?!

And if they didn't export, how would they gain any money? How would the citizens of Hamelin feed themselves? They were dependent on buying food from other countries because they couldn't grow enough in their own mountain terrain. What the hell was Marcassin thinking?!

Had they run out of material sources…? Unlikely, the Hamelin mines went on forever.

Had they been attacked by a beast closing off lines? Apparently not, ships could go through if they wanted- they just couldn't get their hands on any wares.

What was going on? It wasn't right! And it was off-putting! At last Swaine figured out the obvious… He didn't have a choice. Asking around could only give him that much information. He just had to check out for himself what the hell was going on!

 

 

He had not seen the hog masks coming. Man, were they creepy as heck! They made a shiver go down Swaine's spine and everyone was flipping wearing them!

Even the man behind the desk at the inn Swaine decided to stay at, in the slum!

"Urgh...," Swaine groaned rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Give me a drink, your strongest," He ordered, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, well, well," A voice sounded next to him. "If it isn't Swaine, coming to take a piece of the cake, too," inquired the man whom the voice belonged to.

Dully Swaine looked up and saw a very rough looking man sitting in front of him. The man was an obvious brute, muscled and sweaty. He was bald yet had a mustache over his lip and a scar down his left eye. He wore a skin waistcoat, leather pants, and heavy boots.

"Svenson," Swaine yawned, pretty much indicating he didn't even felt like bothering right now. "Last time I saw you, you were raiding the traveling line between the golden groove and Al Mamoon." He sighed taking the glass of golden liquid handed to him. "This is a long way away from your territory. What are you doing here," he asked drinking his drink only to grimace. It was brandy, although an absolutely terrible kind, no doubt incredibly cheap.

"Well, you know us big-timers." Svenson grinned. "When opportunity strikes."

"What opportunity," Swaine asked dully, resting his head in his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me, Swaine," Svenson snorted. "You're here, too," he pointed out.

"So why am I here exactly," Swaine asked. "Please do inform me." He rolled his eyes.

"The Hamelin Palace," Svenson shouted. "It's an open treasure chamber ready for anyone to raid! Half the guards have been relieved. It's easy as cake just to go in there and take what you want! Loads of people are doing it all the time getting rich!"

At that Swaine spurted his drink, almost choking on it. "Wha-WHAT," he exclaimed, horrified. "The palace," he asked. "But…. They have an order of knights! For flip's sake, there's a sage living there. How would that be any kind of easy," he asked, bewildered.

"That sage is a wimp," Svenson jeered. "The so-called emperor is sending this entire empire to the dumps and the palace is left completely unprotected. There are loads of treasures in there still waiting to be taken! And best of all, when people raid, THEY ARE JUST LETTING THEM!" he roared with laughter.

Wide-eyed Swaine looked at the man, his throat going dry as he felt sweat forming on his forehead. "That can't be true," He whispered. "It can't be that bad."

"What's bad for them is good for us, eh, Swaine?" Svenson grinned. "Just think, a handful of the gold from in there, maybe one of the ancient magical artifacts and either of us could be set for life," He conspired. "So, interested in joining?"

Swaine frowned. "You know I don't do organized crime," He muttered. "I work alone, always."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Swaine forever the pickpocket." Svenson rolled his eyes. "Flipping heck, how can you ever be satisfied with just pickpocketing?! It's nothing more than pocket money you get out of it! Only teenagers do that," he snorted. "You could move to the big league- more money, less work."

"Not interested," Swaine huffed.

"Come on, this one will be easy," Svenson prodded. "Just put on some of that hog armor, no one would be able to see we don't belong there. Just walk right in, grab the cash, walk out."

"If it's that easy, what do you even need me for," Swaine asked annoyed.

"You're one of the best in business," Svenson noted. "I can probably get to the outer rooms by myself without a sweat, but to get into the center, to the big league where all the diamonds and jewels are, and one of a kind artifacts that could be sold... Just one item, we could live as royalty ourselves."

Swaine rolled his eyes, fighting very hard not to snort at that ironic comment, resting his head in his hand. "I repeat, not interested," he repeated, downing his very bad and obviously very cheap brandy, shaking his head, then stood up. "Have fun then, Svenson," He snorted walking towards the stairs and the bed he had rented for the night.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT SWAINE," Svenson roared after him. "JUST THINK ABOUT IT! SUCH AN OPPORTUNITY WILL NEVER COME AGAIN!"

Swaine groaned as he fell into bed. Man if Svenson only knew, for Swaine to rob the Hamelin palace would be like him robbing himself of his own property.

Or was it?

No, it wasn't his, it was Marcassin's. Marcassin was the perfect sage and emperor. He could bring the empire into a bright future, even though… right now, it didn't look so good.

Rolling to his back Swaine looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip. "Marcassin, what are you doing," he asked quietly, to himself more than anyone. "What's going on?"

 

 

It only took another day of searching through town for Gascon to finally realize it. He needed to get even closer.

This was too wrong, too bizarre, and too weird.

Things looked fine on the surface but scratching that surface, the city was full of despairing scared people.

When he asked about Marcassin, they either turned away in fear or started dodging the question. It was not right.

Damn it! He had to get even closer… He had to get to the source. He had to speak with Marcassin himself.

But how? Swaine did not even have to think for more than a second before he realized he did in fact not want to give up his true identity.

Besides, he didn't even view himself as Gascon anymore. That kid was dead. He might have thought of going back once, but that was long ago.

As it turned out, no one ever saw Marcassin- you could not request an audience. It was impossible to gain access to the palace through ordinary means. He tried, and he was thrown out immediately.

Marcassin… He had to see Marcassin! The longer he spent in the city the more obvious that became. He just had to.

Puzzling over this new problem, Swaine was sitting back at the inn. Svenson and a whole gang of thieves were sitting right behind him openly talking about their palace heist... Like a bunch of idiots- everybody could hear them!

Wait a second… Break-in. Break into the palace? Swaine turned around looking at the group of fellow thieves.

"So, through this window!" Svenson grinned pointing at a plan over the palace.

"How about the laundry room," Swaine then suggested. "It's wider and closer to the center of the palace. From there you can go through the servant hallways that goes behind all the big rooms, but also connects to the treasure chambers."

Surprised, they all turned around and looked at Swaine.

"Another one for the group," One of the thieves observed.

"Pfft, don't count on him." Svenson rolled his eyes. "Swaine's a weirdo. He's the damn best pickpocket I've ever met. He can steal the fur off a tiger and the beast wouldn't notice. There's potential in those skills, but does he use them," he mocked. "Noooo. Always refusing to get in on the really big deal."

Swaine smirked. "I just don't like the idea of the responsibility that comes with it," he said with a yawn, leaning back. "I like being my own boss," He admitted with closed eyes. "Being in a group sounds like way too much work," he yawned again. "Way too many… Urgh… people," He grumbled opening his eyes.

"You never had any shame," Svenson commented and Swaine shrugged.

"All though…," Swaine began, making Svenson turn his head. "The Hamelin palace… Sounds like a golden opportunity," He reflected in a frown. "Hypothetically speaking, if I were to join your little heist… What would my part be," he wagered. "And what would I get out of it?"

Svenson blinked. "What?"

"Something wrong," Swaine asked in a devious tone with a sly grin.

"You have never expressed any interest at all in being part of a group doing anything," Svenson exclaimed. "You even stubbornly refused when the job would have been so easy for you."

"Perhaps I'm growing old and tired of doing all the sour work," Swaine reasoned. "Pickpocketing is just for teenagers, isn't it? I'm tired of small cash. I want a vacation- just need some cash first." He sighed deeply. "Dammit, what a bother."

Svenson paused and then he grinned. "Oh, I knew you would cave in sooner or later. No one stays happy being a pickpocket forever. Alright, you'll get in. We need you as the scout- you're silent enough."

Swaine nodded. "Fair enough. I don't have to actually fight if something happens, then. What kind of cut do I get?"

"Everything you carry by yourself," Svenson stipulated.

"Hmm." Swaine rubbed his chin. "Fine," He accepted. "A few diamonds from the wall should be worth more than a couple kilos of gold. Sounds easy enough," he calculated with a smirk.

Never for a second did he hint that he didn't intend to steal anything. Rather, he'd ditch the rest of the gang the moment they were deep enough inside, so he could get to Marcassin's chambers.

Perfect... he could use these numb-nuts to distract the guards while he got to Marcassin. It was a perfect plan.

Mostly… Perhaps in retrospect, Swaine should have realized there were a ton of ways this could go wrong.

Though, the way it did go wrong would have been a surprise to everyone regardless.

 

 

The initial break-in went as planned. They made it through the back door, through the servants' quarters. The brutes only had to knock down a few guards and they were inside. "This way," Swaine whispered gesturing with his hands. "No one's ever in here, and it's right next to the gold chambers," he blatantly lied opening a door to reveal a massive library. Books were everywhere. To the left and right were stacks of them, shelves of them, going on forever.

One of the thieves groaned. "I hate books," he complained.

"You're just saying that because you can't read," Svenson jeered quietly, just as Swaine grabbed a book out of one of the thieves' hands.

"Don't touch anything," Swaine hissed at him.

"Why," the thief asked.

"Some of these books are pretty darn old," Swaine snapped back. "And can't be replaced! Ever!"

"You sure know a lot about this place," Svenson mentioned to Swaine.

Swaine merely shrugged. "I do my homework." He said looking around the corner with squinted eyes, only to stand face to face… With a young woman.

A young woman with yellow haystack hair in a bun. She had round glasses and a dark red coat that had papers sticking up from her deep pockets, threatening to spill out at any movement. She was holding a huge book in her arms.

Wide-eyed, Swaine looked at this young woman. Wide-eyed, she looked back at him dropping her book. Then, she opened her mouth. "ARGH THIE- Mmpff!" She was stopped as Swaine slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," Swaine hissed.

Wide-eyed Marisa looked up at him, swallowing.

"Oh, yeesh," Svenson snorted. "I thought you said there were no people in here!"

"Well, mostly," Swaine admitted. "It's just an archive! I don't know what this girl is doing here!"

Frightened, the girl looked up at him, and then breathed under his hand.

"Pff, is there something here to steal or what," one of the thieves asked.

Finally, Marisa managed to struggle herself away from Swaine. "THERE ARE ONLY BOOKS, HERE," she screamed at them. "IT'S NOTHING WORTH TO YOU! JUST LEAVE!"

"Shut up," Svenson ordered. "God, I'll just have to make you quiet," He snarled raising his hand holding a bat... Only for his wrist to be grabbed. "HEY! WHAT THE FLIP-!?"

"Don't you think it's overkill to hit such a small lady with that," Swaine argued with a lifted eyebrow letting go of Svenson's wrist so he could turn to Marisa. "Listen, I'll cut you a deal. We won't touch the books, or you… But you'll have to be quiet," He instructed lifting a finger to his lips. "Really quiet." He paused. "Can you do that," he requested with a smirk on his lips.

And Marisa swallowed. "Some of the books in here, they can't ever be replaced. You can't," she whispered. "I won't let you."

"Well, all the better reason to just stay quiet, wouldn't you say," Swaine reminded. "Or I can't guarantee the safety of these books," he said. "Do we have an understanding?"

And Marisa swallowed again as she nodded.

"Good girl," Swaine smirked turning to Svenson. "See, no need to be so crude." He then bowed down looking the other way. "Hey book girl, are there other people in here?"

Marisa swallowed as she bent over, picking up the heavy book she had dropped on the floor. Now holding that book in her hands, she slowly moved closer to the unknowing Swaine.

"Didn't you hear me," Swaine prodded still scouting. "Are there others," he asked again his tone starting to become just slightly impatient.

And then Marisa lifted the book and slammed it over Swaine's head, instantly knocking him out cold. After, she inhaled deeply and shouted, "HEEEEEELP! HELP! THIEVES IN THE LIBRARY! HEEEEELP!"

"SHIT," Svenson hissed. "This is why you don't bring first timers to the big league! I thought the idiot was smarter than that," he growled. They were on the run, leaving the screaming Marisa to alert the guards and the very much unconscious Swaine ready for the guards to pick up and throw in the dungeon.


	4. Who are you truly?

Well, fantastic… Simply flipping great. Swaine had been back in Hamelin for just a week and already he acted irrationally and unworthy of his usual care. Now he'd been thrown into a cell for his trouble.

To top that off, he was nursing a very healthy bump on his head. That bloody girl! She had knocked him out with a book! A book! Urgh, this was embarrassing.

He had let his guard down, all because he was in familiar surroundings. He had become careless, and now he was in this situation to prove it. Hardy-ha-ha.

And to top that off...! He was sitting in the dungeon of the Hamelin palace!

Swaine would have begun to laugh like a maniac if the situation wasn't so serious. This really was pretty damn ironic.

It wasn't like Swaine hadn't been in prison cells before. Often times, it was only for one night. His worst crime was just pickpocketing, anyway. Free food and a dry bed for an evening were sometimes downright pleasant.

This time though, he wasn't just sitting in any plain old cell- he was sitting in a cell of a palace that actually kind of sort of belonged to him. He was the rightful owner of this entire stupid dump.

Hah! Alright… it was kind of funny. If those guards had any idea just whom they had dragged down here, they would shit their pants! That thought alone made Swaine smirk sadistically. Still, this did pose quite a problem. He wasn't just apprehended for pickpocketing this time around. He was apprehended for breaking into a royal palace… A palace he could claim his own.

He needed to see Marcassin. Well… He was close to him, anyway. They were in the same flipping building! So close! They were just a few floors and rooms apart! It was all a matter of walls and rooms. It was the closest Swaine had been to his brother since… Since the day he had left. He was so flipping close.

Swaine couldn't help the lump forming in his throat... No! He couldn't think of that now! His first objective was to get out of here.

But right now, there were no options available to him for a breakout. So, he just had to wait, it seemed.

Finally, Swaine merely leaned back and closed his eyes, nurturing the bump on his head… Ow. That girl sure packed a punch. That really hurt!

At last, one of the guards came walking by, also wearing that dammed hog armor and helmet. It covered his entire body. He dropped a plate of food down in front of Swaine. "Here you are, thief," he announced in a downright mocking tone.

"Oh, yeah. You are too kind," Swaine yawned leaning back against the wall.

"I suppose you'll be happy to know your friends all managed to escape," he informed from under the helmet.

"They are not my friends," Swaine responded shortly.

"No honor among thieves," the guard asked in an as mocking tone as ever.

"Oh no, we have rules." Swaine sat up crossing his legs, reaching for the bread on the plate. "Otherwise we would all end up killing each other over petty fights. Funny thing actually, wherever a community forms rules just happens," he noted, taking a bite and looking up at the young guard. "Keeps things stable- well, as stable as they can be when your next meal depends on whether you get caught or not." He smirked. "Thanks for the food. It's delightful. I wonder what you want to do with me next," He sighed leaning back. "I hear you're low on guards, so will you just keep me here or what?"

The guard was silent, obviously annoyed as he tightened his hands then walked away, closing the cell. Swaine watched after him. This told him enough already. It was true, they were going to let him go soon. They had no choice but to let him go.

There could be a number of reasons for this; they were understaffed, out of prison cells or… Raids were just so common a happening these days that they just couldn't bother holding every single thief they caught.

Sheesh… This palace really was becoming a dump. Swaine bit his lip… Marcassin… what the hell are you doing, Marcassin?

I swear, little sir holiness, when I get to you I'm going to beat you so hard that your senses will be forced to return! What the hell?!

 

Swaine was only proved to right, as only a few hours after that, another man wearing entire full hog body armor approached his cell. A knight sword dangled in the man's belt along with a ring of keys.

Swaine didn't even stand up from his laying position against the wall. He only duly looked up at the armored person in front of him. "Oh, hey," he greeted then yawned. "What's up doc," he asked in a pretty bored voice looking away.

Under the helmet, though Swaine couldn't see it, was an elder man. Already he was beginning to get annoyed with this thief.

Alphonse, Captain of the knights, old friend of the former emperor, had taught both Porcine princes swordplay. It was he who had taken it upon himself to look after Marcassin as good as he could, trying to honor the promise he had made to his late old friend. To Alphonse, the former Emperor Elscon had not just been his friend, that man had been his best friend, his comrade in battle, his brother in arms and his emperor. Alphonse would rather die than to ever disrespect that man's memory.

Right now, though, the only thing Alphonse could do was to try and figure out where all these thieves kept coming from?! It seemed a pretty failed attempt already.

And this particular thief laying there lazily in his cell as if he was perfectly at home as if he owned the entire place. He was a particularly annoying kind. "How did you get into the palace," he at last interrogated. "I must admit, Mr. Thief, you got even deeper in than most. How?"

The thief merely shrugged. "Luck," he guessed.

Alphonse frowned, annoyed at the thief laying casually back there in the cell. "You will tell us how you got into the palace," he ordered in a stern voice.

The thief just yawned deeply, leaning back his head. "Nyaah, don't wanna."

"You WILL," Alphonse roared, his impatience growing thin real damn quick. "You'll only make your case even worse. You'll end up in prison for life if you keep this up."

"No, I won't," The thief yawned deeply, rubbing his eyes. "Man, you are loud. Mind turning it down a notch? My head kind of hurts," he muttered touching the bump on his head. He hissed slightly, flinching.

Alphonse glared behind the hog helmet. "I don't think you realize your own situation, Mr. Thief. You could end up getting really hurt."

"Yes, I could, but I won't," the thief simply stated with closed eyes.

Alphonse seethed with anger. "What did you try to accomplish breaking into the palace!? Where were you headed? What was your goal? Answer me!"

The thief merely yawned once again scratching his stomach. He rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Alphonse asked in a mutter.

"I'm sorry." The thief sniffed, rubbing his ear in a lazed manner. "I must admit, I don't really fancy talking to people hiding behind masks," he said, looking at a bit of dirt on his finger, flicking it away.

Alphonse hesitated. "You want me to take the helmet off?"

"Well, that would be nice. Would be a heck of a lot less creepy," The thief responded. "I mean, that must be really freaking hot for you in there. It would kind of also explain your bad hearing, I suppose. And now we seem to be stuck here, anyway." He shrugged, looking pretty disinterested in spite of his words.

Alphonse sighed deeply before he reached up and took off the helmet, breathing in the fresh air. He had to admit, it was nice getting that thing off whenever he could. It wasn't exactly pleasant armor to wear.

The thief looked at him, for a moment his eyes widened in slight surprise, a flash of recognition covering his face. However, he wasn't called the master honey mouth for nothing and quickly covered that look with a laxer dull face. So quick did it go that Alphonse didn't even have time to notice the short change in attitude. "Oooh," the thief said instead in a fake tone of surprise. "Why, what do you know, there are real humans in this city after all!" He grinned. "For a moment I thought there was nothing but walking talking, big fat pigs around here," he drawled in a pandering voice.

Alphonse rolled his eyes. "Now will you answer our questions?"

"Hmm." The thief frowned slightly rubbing his cheek, then smirked. "No."

"Wha-what," Alphonse spurted. "But I took off the mask!"

"I didn't say I was going to say anything if you took the mask off," The thief said, lying down on his back again. "It's just not very nice to carry on a conversation with someone whose face you can't even see," he muttered sounding genuinely annoyed before he glanced up. "Hey, do you play crisscross? I'm bored, I need something to do," he complained in a slight smirk.

Alphonse's grimaced, placing his palm over his face. "I don't believe you realize what kind of situation you are in the middle off, thief."

"Nope," the thief replied. "I know exactly what kind of situation I'm in. It's you who don't know who you're dealing with, and that's the thing that's driving you crazy right now," He goaded as his eyes gleamed and he smirked. "Name's Swaine. They call me the shadow!" He held up two fingers. "When I get in and out, you will never even notice I was ever there." He grinned mischievously.

"Sure wasn't like that this time around," Alphonse snorted. "You were caught."

"Yeah I guess that was pretty stupid," Swaine sighed suddenly swinging around a bundle of keys on his finger.

"HEY," Alphonse yelled wide-eyed, then looked down at his belt now lacking those very keys. "How did you?! GIVE THOSE BACK!"

Swaine smirked. "Told you. I get in and out and no one even notices," he bragged, throwing the keys back through the bars. "You really think it would be such a difficult task for me to break into a palace," he asked. "And as for the question about what a thief would want in a palace? That's a stupid question, isn't it? I was looking for the gold, naturally."

Alphonse frowned at him. "I don't understand, though. You would have already passed plenty of gold and stones when you came so far in… but there wasn't a thing on your person! In fact, it seemed like you avoided any chambers with gold, leading your little gang in another direction deeper inside. There is no gold in the archive, and there was nothing of value on your person. Not as much as a silver fork- explain that to me!"

That, for once, washed that smirk of Swaine's face.

Alphonse, triumphant, had not expected that to work. slowly Swaine shook his head again, though.

"Never take what you can't carry and run with," Swaine indicated. "I just figured that the most valuable thing would be at the center of the royal chambers," he fibbed. "If I stole the right item to take with me, it could set me up for life- a sweet, sweet retirement on a tropical island."

"That still doesn't make any sense. The deeper you go in, the higher a risk you would have for getting caught. You could have been long gone with artifacts that would have made you rich way before," Alphonse reflected.

"I like the challenge," Swaine stated right back.

"You just said you wanted to go on leave," Alphonse pointed out.

"I lied. I get a kick out of the thrill, that's why I went so deep in," Swaine shot back.

"Why not then get your thrill from some bounty hunts hunting creatures," Alphonse advised in a sour frown. "It's legal and very exciting."

"Naah, it's no fun," Swaine commented, his eyebrow slightly lifting as he smirked at Alphonse, not breaking a sweat.

"Really? Funnier to break into a highly guarded palace then?" Alphonse asked. Now it was certain, it was clear as day, this person was hiding something! And Alphonse had to get to the bottom of it. He frowned annoyed. "Why are you so sure that no harm would come to you in this palace?" he asked.

Swaine huffed, annoyed, and glared at Alphonse. "Why are you so sure you want to know," he asked. "Alphonse captain of the knights, former sparring partner with the then prince Elscon now also former Emperor Elscon."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "How did you… I didn't tell you my name!"

"No," Swaine answered. "You didn't. I told you, you don't even know who you are dealing with," he repeated as he stood up and then casually leaned himself up against the bars, smirking. "And if you wish to know how I know any of these things, may I suggest a less rude treatment?"

"You.. You are trying to bargain with me," Alphonse spluttered. "You broke into the palace, and now you are trying to bargain," he snarled, starting to get genuinely angry.

Swaine pouted. "Were you people always this uptight," he wondered. "It's not like I came to murder anyone."

"Then what did you come for," Alphonse asked in a hiss.

"That's my business," Swaine yawned stretching out his arms. "I don't believe I am obligated to tell you."

"You will, or you will never make it out of here," Alphonse told.

Swaine snorted as he sat himself back on the floor up against the wall, pillowing his head against it his arms. "True, Hamelin probably has the highest quality prisons in the world. I mean just look at how clean this metal is," He admired while knocking on the bars with his knuckles. Hearing the sound, he whistled. "Only a Hamelin factory would be able to produce that kind of metal. Perhaps that's how you feel safe enough to have such a sloppy guard schedule."

Alphonse choked. "The Hamelin knights are some of the finest fighters in the world," he claimed.

"You trained most of them yourself, right," Swaine asked looking up making Alphonse's eyes widen again.

"Well, of course," Alphonse swallowed, he hated to admit it, but this particular thief was starting to get under his skin, as in... Something crawling up under his skin and making him shiver to his core. Alphonse was not a man who scared easily. He had stood up to creatures and fighters twice his own size and had not flinched. But this was quite something else. There really was something off about this particular thief, something that just didn't fit the picture. "If you already knew I was Captain of the knights, you would figure that, too. That's logic… Isn't it," he inquired, though clearly, he was starting to get a bit lost for words.

"I suppose so." Swaine sighed deeply looking up at the ceiling as he laid there. "Still you got to wonder how a simple thief like me could sneak that far into the palace," he mocked. "Tsk, sloppy." He snorted.

Alphonse growled, this attitude was indeed starting to get to him.

Really the arrogance of this thief was the most remarkable thing about him! He acted like he owned the entire place!

Carefully Alphonse considered his next question. This thief, all though he appeared like a blabbermouth, was very tight-lipped when it came to certain subjects in fact...

Alphonse retraced their conversation as he realized the thief had successfully managed to distract him from his previous interrogation, turning the subject away.

Dammit! That meant that Alphonse had actually gotten somewhere and now he had lost it!

If there was something, Alphonse mulled it over. As he thought about an opening, he glanced at the thief again.

"Why break-in through the library," Alphonse asked. "Why even break in so far the first time around? Your work seemed pretty sloppy, too. Untrained."

"I normally don't do break-ins anywhere, I'm just a pickpocket," the thief drowsed. "A damn good one, though. Guess I wanted to challenge myself a little bit."

"By breaking into a palace," Alphonse queried. "Even though you normally never do break-ins?"

"I guess I became greedy," Swaine stated opening half an eye looking at him. "There you have it- that's why I broke in. Why I continued going further and further towards the middle: I was greedy. I wanted the most valuable thing I could find so I could go live in luxury- like all those dukes and whatnot- away from all of this. And that's all there is to it. Greed got the better of me, and now I'm here."

Alphonse opened his mouth and then stopped. Dammit! He had no rebuttals to that! Annoyed, he closed his mouth again.

This thief really was tight as an oyster; he really did refuse to talk! Seemed like he would go to rather extreme lengths to avoid it.

The last explanation made perfect sense in every way. Alphonse could tell there was something else, otherwise, they wouldn't have had to walk that entire circle… This was eerie, almost eerie.

And then there was that face, there was something about this thief's face. It was something that sparked something in Alphonse's mind, something important, nagging and annoying him, yet precisely out of reach.

DAMMIT!

Alphonse frowned as he looked at this Swaine person… The man looked, well, like any other thief.

His clothes were worn out and ragged. His facial features had signs of long wear from outside forces; all around he was worn out from wind and weather. He was tanned, obviously from plenty of sunlight. There were dark circles under his eyes and a couple of premature lines in his face. His hair was unkempt and unruly, his chin filled with stubbles. The thief was not just thin, he was downright skinny, almost bony. His cheeks were slightly sunken in- which was not really too surprising. The man was a thief, after all, and clearly very poor. He wasn't faking it, that was for sure. He really was of the lower rags of society, this was obvious... You could not fake such deep-rooted signs as this.

Something even told Alphonse that the worn out look actually made this thief look slightly older than he actually was…

Yet there still was something about him. Something Alphonse couldn't even put a word on… Something so close yet so far away. "Who are you," Alphonse then asked. "Where do you come from?"

"My name is Swaine," Swaine introduced himself. "I'm a pickpocket- the best in business. Thanks very much. And I came from the streets, just like anyone else whom would bother with this profession."

He was lying... Alphonse didn't know how he knew it, he just did. This thief was lying his ass off.

But it was also apparent he couldn't get any more out of him right now. Alphonse frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Very well, Mr. Swaine," He then concluded. "We shall re-assume our talk at a later date." He lifted his hog helmet putting it over his head, then turned around only to halt, slowly turning his head.

Swaine lifted an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Nothing," Alphonse responded, though he had a hard time not looking. Was he growing senile or… Did he know this person? From… Somewhere… But where? Who? And why did it feel so important? Annoyed, Alphonse turned around walking out.

Flipping heck, this particular thief was annoying. Grumbling, Alphonse lifted the keys to the dungeons, remembering how the thief had shown off simply just taking them and handing them back for no apparent reason other than being a show-off… Wait a second…

Wide-eyed, Alphonse looked at the keychain. Looking through the keys, he suddenly realized: one key was missing! Just the one, taken out from the bundle.

Astounded, Alphonse lowered the keys and turned around, immediately running back towards the cell only to see it was already too late. The cell door was wide open and down the hallway stood a skinny thief in his worn-out clothes. He was picking up the items they had taken from him, including that weird looking gun that had been in his belt.

"HEY," Alphonse shouted. "HOLD IT!"

"Oh… Flip," Swaine exclaimed just stuffing the gun in his belt and the remaining items in his pockets before he turned around to run for it, zooming down the hallway.

"STOOOOOP," Alphonse roared running after him as fast as he could, in spite of his age and heavy armor.

That wasn't going to help or make the thief lose speed. In fact, Swaine's pace seemed pretty purposeful as he easily found the other door out and ran back into the palace itself. He pushed through servants and guards alike before they even knew what was happening.

"STOP," Alphonse shouted as he came running straight behind the thief. Soon, they ran from the servants quarters and workspaces into the actual palace itself.

"DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OLD MAN," Swaine complained as he ran in panic further and further in. Now they were at the great meeting hall with the fountains priding the walls. Then, they were in the golden decorated hallways where the royals walked from room to room.

"STOP RIGHT NOW," Alphonse ordered as they ran across the massive beautifully decorated hallways.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY," Swaine yelled just as Alphonse raised his sword, aiming for Swaine's leg.

Swaine's eyes widened just as he managed to dodge, slip out a sword from one of the armor in the hallway and blocked the next attack- all done in precise movements. The sword in his hand he now held correctly otherwise such blocking attempt would have been futile.

Shocked, Swaine looked in front of himself, as well as at his hands as if he couldn't believe it. Alphonse looked wide-eyed at him as well.

"You... You know how to wield a sword," Alphonse questioned. "To be able to react like that, with only memory muscles, would take years of training and proper instructions. Instructions a thief could never afford."

"Well, to be honest, I've barely touched a sword for ten years," Swaine admitted. "But you know what, I'LL TAKE IT," he exclaimed pushing Alphonse's sword away with his own and then bowed down, slipping the sword under Alphonse's foot. He pulled it away making Alphonse fall down on his back on the ground with wide surprised eyes, just as Swaine threw the sword away to run the opposite direction away from there.

Alphonse looked up, a vague flashback playing in his mind. He knew that trick had been used on him before, even though it was NOT a trick any sword user would use. It went against so many rules in swordplay... Someone had done this surprising trick before at some point... But he didn't have the time to search his mind for the incident as he quickly jumped up and followed the raggedy thief to what amounted to be a dead end as the thief hopelessly looked up at the wall.

"THERE YOU ARE," Alphonse shouted and the thief, wide-eyed, turned around looking at him. "STOP," Alphonse ordered again as Swaine dug into his jacket and pulled out that weird gun they had taken from him earlier. Swaine now lifted it and aimed at Alphonse.

"No, you stop," Swaine shot back. "Halt, right there! I have no wish to hurt you!" He held the gun in two secure hands. "Just let me pass so I can see Marcassin! I'VE COME TOO FAR TO LET YOU STOP ME NOW!"

Alphonse's eyes widened. "Marcassin," he asked gobsmacked. That had come out of nowhere! "The emperor?! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH THE EMPEROR?!"

"THAT'S BETWEEN HIM AND ME," Swaine growled not taking the gun away. "Accompany me if you must, but I'll assure you, Marcassin will know what it's about and send you away. You can see for yourself, just… LET ME SEE HIM!" Suddenly the thief looked anxious, all his facades thrown away as he swallowed. His eyes turned misty and his hands holding the gun trembled and made the gun shake. For the first time, his tone was more that of begging than just assuming. For the first time, this thief didn't look like he was in control, on the contrary... He looked desperate.

Alphonse, though, was stone cold and secure as he held his sword in a secure grip aimed at the thief. His eyes hard as he looked at this man as his voice spoke that one simple word. "No."

"Excuse me," Swaine snapped in a highly offended tone as if Alphonse was being unreasonable.

"No, you will not see the emperor," Alphonse told lifting his sword in a defensive stance. "Not unless you can convince me why I should let you. So, speak up, thief. This might be your one and only chance," he warned.

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE," Swaine exclaimed throwing down the gun on the ground only to stomp right towards Alphonse. He slapped the sword out of his hand then took off the hog helmet for him, throwing that away as well. He kicked it away, so it rolled across the hallway. He angrily turned to Alphonse, grabbing the front of his armor, clearly not at all afraid of this proud knight. He did all this in spite of Alphonse harsh look, unshaken by Swaine's actions. "Have you seen the state of the empire, huh," Swaine interrogated angrily, that calm collected lax persona from before, now having completely vanished out of sight as he spoke. "The shipping has ceased, the people are forced to wear these… THESE HOG HELMETS. They are terrified of their own emperor and sage, the man supposed to protect them. Worst of all that's not like Marcassin at all, and I'm going to find out what happened to him! I came all the way here from across the world to see him, so don't think you can stop me- not now. I refuse to yield! And I shall most certainly not bow to all of this wretch," He discoursed, holding Alphonse like that with strong hands, his eyes fierce and determined. His facial features had completely changed from before. It was like talking to a completely different person! And more than ever, Alphonse felt like he should know what this was- it felt so important.

With Squinted eyes Alphonse looked at him, yet also puzzled as he frowned... This was unexpected, and yet it seemed so close, so ungodly close right at his fingertips but still he couldn't touch. "Who are you," he asked in a stern tone.

"I'm Swaine the pickpocket," Swaine told in a very impatient stubborn voice. "That's all you need to know." His eyes flashed with a kind of stubbornness and pride, like a fire that just made a word come out of Alphonse's mouth without him even thinking about it.

"Elscon," Alphonse asked in a blink.

Swaine withdrew at the name of his late father. "What," he asked.

"No, sorry, you just... the way you just spoke and acted it...," Alphonse apologized, slightly confused as he shook his head. "I don't know why it reminded me of him. You are definitely not him. You don't even look like him," he corrected before he looked up again and was met with those brown determined eyes. "Well perhaps a little," he then admitted.

Swaine swallowed, slowly letting go of Alphonse. Turning around, he rubbed his face with his hands, all that angry energy seemingly leaving him.

Just as the guards came running. "THE THIEF," one announced. "GET HIM!"

Wide-eyed Swaine looked up, looking at the number of armed people ready to take him on and he grew visibly paler.

"No, wait." Alphonse held up a hand. "This man is not all that he seems, are you," he requested sternly, his words cutting clearly... This was Swaine's chance, his chance to admit whatever he was hiding.

Swaine, though, groaned rubbing his face, then turned his head in a pout. "Just take me to a cell, already. I'll just escape again, and continue escaping until I get to see little sir royal holiness," he drawled in a downright arrogant mocking tone.

That made Alphonse's eyes widen. "What?"

"You heard me," Swaine snorted.

"HEY!" One of the guards shouted. "You can't talk about our emperor like that."

Swaine snorted crossing his arms in a far too familiar way as he spoke in a far too familiar tone. "I'll speak to whoever I want in whatever way I like," he stated sourly and surely.

At that, Alphonse gawked at the man, a memory flashing before his eyes of a young boy, a prince, standing exactly the same way, speaking the exact same tone and the exact same words! He, too, had slipped his sword under Alphonse's foot to let him fall over. No one else would even be able to pull that off! It was too ridiculous a stunt for anyone else to... But it couldn't be… That was… impossible! Wasn't it…?

Slowly Swaine shifted his head looking at Alphonse with a lifted eyebrow. "What's the matter," he asked in an arrogant snort. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No that's impossible… It can't be," Alphonse whispered.

"Huh?" Swaine blinked.

"Ten years, that's not possible... Ten years." Alphonse swallowed.

Swaine squinted his eyes. "What," he wondered before his eyes widened as he realized what Alphonse was getting at. "Oh no!"

Alphonse though looked awestruck at him. "You... Your face." He whispered. "I've seen it before, your words. You are..." He gasped. "But you can't be- that's... That's impossible."

Confused the guards looked at the two, turning their heads looking deeply baffled.

"Hahaha," Swaine then exclaimed in an incredibly fake and obviously forced awkward laughter. "What are you talking about? I've… I've never seen you before, really," he tried to lie, though as he spoke he was sweating bullets. "I'm just a pickpocket! Honestly!"

"So, he is a thief," the guard confirmed. "GET HIM," The leader yelled and they were all on Swaine, grabbing his shoulders, kicking away his gun from the floor out of reach. Swaine struggled as he hissed from the bottom of this massive pile. "Hey! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"You've drawn a weapon against our Captain and tried to get to the emperor carrying this weapon," The guard holding Swaine down harshly reminded. "You would be lucky to ever see the light of day again!"

"HEY- HEY STOP!" Swaine shouted. "This is going too far! WELL ALPHONSE STOP IT," he shouted.

Wide-eyed, Alphonse observed the scene. It was clear he had a difficult time making any sense of it.

"ALRIGHT FINE YOU WIN! YOU WERE RIGHT," Swaine shouted. "IT'S ME, OKAY," he snapped as he struggled with the guards trying to drag him away. "IT'S ME! WHEN I WAS TEN I STOLE A JAR OF COOKIES FROM THE ROYAL KITCHEN AND USED THEM FOR PROVISIONS AS I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON INVENTIONS," he admitted to his embarrassment. "The day after, I was too tired to even register what was being said to me and Father got angry. When I was nine, I pulled in King Tom's tail! You once challenged me to get you down on your back, and I did it... Alphonse, for god's sake. It's me okay. So, just stop it!"

"Would you keep quiet," A guard snarled, punching Swaine in the stomach so he was forced to bend over. He didn't stop. He looked up at Alphonse with eyes filled with anger, but more than that- a steely determination and a stubborn pride which could only belong to a certain Porcine Prince.

"Look," Swaine hissed as he doubled over. "All I care about is helping little sir holiness. If you care at all about your beloved grace, you won't let them take me away. You know as well as I do- I am the best shot of talking some sense into that brat. That's the only reason I am even here. You have to let me see him! I've come too far to be stopped now by stupid guards."

Then Alphonse slowly nodded, and he stammered. "Put… put him down."

"What," the guard asked.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LET HIM GO," Alphonse charged. "Now," he demanded in a far more dangerous voice, the kind of voice the knights and soldiers knew better than to question.

Bewildered, the guards looked at each other, then hesitantly let go of Swaine's shoulders. Huffing, Swaine glared at them over his shoulder. He then meticulously straightened out his coat as if it was any kind of fine garment that required special care and not just a rag. All of that as if to signal to them that he was completely above the rude treatment.

But he didn't get to have a long time before Alphonse grabbed his coat and stared directly at him.

Equally wide-eyed, Swaine looked up to where he could face him probably. "Wha- what?"

Alphonse's hand held tight to the patched-up worn-out coat, so tight that it seemed like he was cutting off the blood circulation in his own hands. "All so changed! But that face... I know that face! You are!"

"No," Swaine muttered. "I'm not," he told taking Alphonse's hand wrestling them away with strong forceful fingers. "Maybe I was a very long time ago, but that's ancient history. Now it's just..." he paused. "Marcassin," he desperately whispered.

"No…? But…?" he looked up at him, into his eyes. "How could you fool me for so long," he pondered. "I was there when you were born, you idiot! I saw you grow up! I personally pounded it into your head how to even hold a sword," he reminded him. "Oh god, I thought you were dead. We all did," he regretfully, painfully stated as his hands slowly moved forward. "But you are here…," he barely whispered. "You... You are alive. Oh, thank god." He sniffed as he reached out and pulled Swaine into a massive embrace, a bear hug, crushing the young lanky man in his strong arms that were still wide from a lifetime wielding the sword in spite of his age. "I can't believe it! After all this time, and you are here! My promise to the late emperor isn't broken, after all! You're here! Elscon be praised, you are here," he cried.

"Erhh." Swaine swallowed, uncomfortable. Then, in a rather stiff hand, he clapped Alphonse on the shoulder. "There, there." He managed to wrestle himself out of the hug, now standing a bit in front of Alphonse. Nervously, he looked at the old Captain, straightening his coat out. "I know, this is probably a bit of a shock... I mean, oh hell," he groaned pulling a hand through his hair.

"Sir, I don't understand." The guard glanced at Alphonse. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"This…" Alphonse whispered.

"Oh no," Swaine exclaimed at once, jumping into action. "Don't you dare say it!"

"But sir," Alphonse tried.

"I warn you," Swaine roared. "I told you maybe I was once, but not any-more all-right! That person is dead! Hell! I order you! Don't say it! No one can know, you hear me?! I'll be out of here before the week is out- as soon as that dumbass to Marcassin has gotten better so he can fix this bloody mess!"

"You always cared so much for him, you would protect him from anything. As your dear mother had passed and Elscon was busy, you were Marcassin's champion in thick and thin." Alphonse swallowed, fighting the tears in his eyes. "He had every right to believe in you, I should have believed in him. YOUR MAJESTY," he exclaimed falling to his knees, bowing to him. "Crown Prince Gascon! Welcome home, I am at your service!"

"EHH," Swaine almost screamed as he jumped up.

And the guards gaped as well, stepping back.

"HEY," Swaine began loudly. "I told you not to say that out loud! I ordered you too! That was a royal order! Urgh," he argued, facepalming himself. "See if you lot can do any better," he grumbled, pointing at the guards. "Don't you dare say a word to anyone! Consider that a royal order! And remember if this gets out I'll actually have the power to hang the lot of you! So keep quiet," he demanded, stamping the ground like a spoiled child.

"Crown Prince Gascon," one of the younger guards barely whispered. "I heard of him. He's the rightful heir to the throne, isn't he? He vanished what is it... like five years ago?"

"Ten," The guard next to him corrected him while he counted fingers.

"I heard Shadar had caught him," another guard whispered.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead," yet another acknowledged. "Happened the same night as the former emperor you know."

"Yeah, but they never found a body," The second one pointed out.

"There's no way that can be him," a fourth one grunted. "Shadar got the both of them. Squash, dead." He snapped a finger.

"That... that's right," Swaine affirmed. "What he said," he told pointing at the fourth guard.

"But you just said you had the power to hang us," The first guard recapped.

"FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID," Swaine shouted.

"Your majesty," Alphonse then spoke as he stood up, drying his eyes. "Now is really not the time for this is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Swaine muttered. "Stop that 'majesty' junk. Stop it, now," he whined and complained like the overgrown child that he sometimes was.

"YOUR EMPIRE NEEDS YOU, YOUR MAJESTY," Alphonse announced. "Surely you must have noticed that! There are people suffering! Now, there's a way to end it! By having someone with a sound mind on the throne, you can overrule Marcassin's maddening orders! You can bring order to the empire! It can be as Elscon truly wished! Your Majesty, you must!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANY OF THAT," Swaine roared in a beyond angry voice. "All of that is Marcassin's job! He's the perfect emperor! A great sage, not me," he recounted. "You know I was never really royal material! And certainly not leader material at all. To put me on the throne would be asking for disaster! Why do you think I left the first time around?"

"You left," Alphonse gasped. "How dare you, young Porcine Prince!? We thought you had died or even worse! That Shadar had caught you and done who knows what to you! How could you just leave?!"

"Oh, don't act so disappointed," Swaine muttered crossing his arms. "If I hadn't left you would have been stuck on me- a fate this empire doesn't deserve! Father sure loved to point that out. And he was absolutely right," he stated as he rolled his eyes. "You got Marcassin, didn't you? A great emperor right there! Sage powers and everything! Not me."

"How dare you say stuff like that," Alphonse admonished in an angry voice. "Your father believed in you! He was proud to have you for a son and wanted to see you become emperor! If anything, he would be disappointed to see how far you've strayed from your path right now! Marcassin constantly talked about you and how great things could have been if you were here! Do not dare to soil their beliefs in you! You were your father's pride and your brother's hero!"

"URGH," Swaine grunted. "First of all, Father never believed in me and never wanted to see me on the throne. He made that quite clear! Secondly, I don't know what Marcassin might have said while I was away but if that's it, he was wrong. Because Father actually had a point! It should be quite clear by now: I destroy everything I touch! I don't even dare to think what an entire empire would look like after a year in my care! I mean for flip's sake, LOOK AT ME," he shouted spreading out his arms for all to see. "Is this really what you want to see on the throne?! You can't be serious! That's a joke, right? It would be a disaster waiting to happen!"

"It'll be a disaster right here and now if you don't do anything," Alphonse fiercely retorted, grabbing Swaine's arm in a harsh grip as his stern gray eyes bored themselves into Swaine's. "Like it or not! You have a responsibility to this empire, to the people! You have to help! You just have to, as is your mere duty! No one else can do it! We are defenseless against Shadar. We are crumbling from the inside, yet no one can go against Marcassin's orders as he is the wise man of this nation as a sage and sole ruler of Hamelin! No one can overrule that. No one, except you! No matter what you dress like or how thin you get, you will still be the son of Elscon, older brother to Marcassin, the Porcine Crown Prince! Like it or not, it's who you are! And you have your duty to step up young prince! As your father would have, as your brother did before you! You simply must," he pleaded harshly, eyes never leaving Gascons, cutting through like steel with his angry seething words.

There was stunned silence. The group of guards looked at the two.

Then Swaine frowned. "It can't be that bad can it?"

Gravely, Alphonse responded, "It is."

"Bad enough that you want me to be emperor," Swaine asked.

"Even if it wasn't that bad, you… urgh never mind." Alphonse groaned. "Look, you came here only to talk to Marcassin?"

Slowly, Swaine nodded. "Yes," He said. "And that's it!"

"Well, you can't go visit an emperor looking like that, can you," Alphonse argued and Swaine rolled his eyes. "Here's the deal young prince," Alphonse whispered harshly, grabbing his upper arm. "You clean up and then I show you Marcassin. I promise not to tell anyone who you are before you say so. Then you'll stay until I've shown you how bad things are. You get to talk to Marcassin all that you want, you just have to listen to the other problems, too."

Shortly, Swaine looked at him then nodded. "Fine," he finally accepted. "Listen then, my name is Swaine. Not your Majesty, not Prince Gascon, not even just Gascon. Swaine," he told in a drawl. "And you got that too," he hissed pointing at the guards whom all nodded, wide-eyed under their pig armor. "I swear if any of you tell anybody, and I mean anybody! Your closest friend and family included- I will make you pay," he threatened with a clenched fist. "And you might want to consider that no one would believe you, anyway. Prince Gascon is dead, after all. Killed by Shadar- isn't that how the story goes," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Now take me to where ever you want so I can see Marcassin," He muttered at Alphonse.

"Right this way, Swaine," Alphonse commented dryly.

"I don't care for your tone," Swaine warned.

"I can't think right now," Alphonse replied. "This is a bit much, I'm not as young as I used to be… Ow, My head," he groaned rubbing his forehead.

"You're one to talk. I was knocked out by a book yesterday," Swaine muttered, crossing his arms. "And by the way, the food you serve in that prison is just awful! Believe me, I am not picky, but that was just inhuman!"

The guards behind were left quite stunned. "I have no idea what's going on," one admitted.

"Me neither," The other complied. "What if we just pretend this never happened," he then suggested to the other.

"Good idea," all the rest agreed in a murmur.


	5. The brothers reunion

What the guards didn't know was that Alphonse was pretty much in the same boat as them. He had temporarily lost the ability to think or analyze the situation. Thus, he was, at the moment, acting on mere instinct without thinking.

He was dragging Gascon along with him... Gascon, his oldest and closest friend's beloved son, the son of his emperor to whom he had sworn everlasting loyalty… Gascon was dead- but he wasn't. He was whining and complaining right behind him as if he hadn't grown the least bit during the last ten years.

Yet he looked like a worn out ragged thief. A thief that also looked like Gascon. What on earth was going on!? What was happening around here?!

"Where are we even going," Swaine complained, still not able to get his arm back.

"You do know where the guest quarters are stationed, don't you," Alphonse asked.

And Swaine rolled his eyes. "Which ones," he returned dryly.

"The one with the best bath." Alphonse wrinkled his nose. "You'll be thoroughly clean and I'll get you some clothes in the meantime."

"Nothing to fancy you hear me," Swaine hissed. "I told you! No one can know!"

"Fine, no royal clothes," Alphonse muttered. "But you are going to wear something fitting for walking around a palace!"

Swaine snarled as he crossed his arms. "Why are you acting like my nanny all of a sudden," he fussed.

"Or you won't see Marcassin," Alphonse warned, pushing Swaine by the back. Really, it was incredible. Ten years and they were completely back to old patterns- patterns from when Gascon had just been a boy. "Come on, your majesty! Come on," He pushed.

"I TOLD YOU," Swaine yelled.

"No one can hear us," Alphonse informed. "Would you like some assistance with your bath, sir?"

"NO," Swaine yelled.

"You're quite certain? You do seem like you need some extra attention in the hygiene department," Alphonse commented dryly, continuously pushing Swaine in the direction of the most expensive guest quarters of the palace reserved for other visiting royal families, duchesses, and dukes.

"Urgh," Swaine grumbled. "I can clean myself, thanks very much," he bit back.

"Be thorough, won't you," Alphonse requested.

Swaine glared at him. "I didn't forget how to use soap," he snapped, this time in a quite venomous tone. "For the record, I do keep myself clean! I'm not a complete animal you know!"

"Could have fooled me," Alphonse fully admitted as they reached the quarters and Swaine was pushed all the way inside. "I will have dinner served in this room for you and you will receive some clothes. Will an hour be enough, sir?"

"Yeah, should be fine," Swaine muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Are you quite sure? You do seem to have quite a bit of work to do," Alphonse reminded.

Swaine sent him a venomous look. "I don't remember you being this big a pain," Swaine remarked.

"That's funny sir. The more time we spend together, the more it feels like old times. You're as proud and stubborn as always, your majesty," Alphonse told. He sighed deeply, leaning against the door. He looked like he was deflating.

Swaine blinked as he looked at the old man. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to comprehend any of this." Alphonse smiled lightly, and a little sadly. "I... Now that I realized, I'm sure it's you... God, Marcassin was right." He swallowed. "He was always right."

"How can you be so sure it's me," Swaine questioned. "You haven't seen Gascon for ten years! Maybe I'm just lying, you thought about that?"

"I already told you, I was there when you were born." Alphonse smiled a little sadly. "I was there when you would cry for your mother to pick you up, when you took your first step and when you picked up your first wooden sword. I've beaten you into the ground in the courtyard more times than I care to remember. I think I should be able to tell an imposter from the real deal. For one thing, any imposter wouldn't be deliberately trying to get on my bad side like this." He rolled his eyes. Then swallowed as he turned his head away, just managing to hide his misty eyes from Swaine. "Well, I'll be off. I'll be back in an hour, your majesty," he announced, bowing and closing the door before he lost control over himself.

"URGH," Swaine grunted grabbing his hair. "DON'T CALL ME 'YOUR MAJESTY'," he yelled at the door, though it was all-ready closed and Alphonse probably already gone. "And I don't smell that bad," he muttered. "It's not like I actually like being dirty. I like being clean- I've just... grown used to it," he mumbled, sitting down on the huge luxurious bed in the room. The bed was so soft that he felt like he was almost being swallowed by it just sitting down. Warily Swaine looked around himself as if he now realized where he was. "What the heck have I gotten myself into," he asked. Just briefly, Swaine actually genuinely considered getting the hell out of there. Yup, run away and don't look back! It felt very tempting at the moment... The window was unlocked, right?

But then his thoughts fell back on Marcassin and his chest tightened. He was so close, so flipping close!

And all he needed to do to get there was to take a bath and change clothes. Well, fine then!

In comparison to the ships he had to board and work on, this was nothing. Some would even say it was for his own good. It would be the only way to assure he wouldn't be apprehended as a thief every two seconds he walked around the palace.

"But I don't want to," Swaine cried to himself. What if even more people recognized him?! what if... Swaine bit his finger… Okay, calm down Swaine, just beat some sense into Marcassin so he can fix this mess, then go! Get out of here! It'll be easy!

…That's what Svenson said about breaking into the palace.

At last, Swaine grabbed his green worn-out coat and shed it, throwing it on the bed. He took off his belt with his trick gun in it and the pouches. All his earthly possessions were in the pockets of that coat and in that belt, now laying on the bed. Next, he kicked off his shoes across the floor. "I guess I better get this over with," he grumbled, walking directly to the bathroom. He first ripped open the door, then smacked it closed again right behind him, firmly locking it. He then stomped to the tub and turned on the water, allowing water to pour into the tub, in fervent anger.

Annoyed, Swaine turned to the mirror to look at himself. His gaudy appearance looked completely out of place in this sparkling luxurious bathroom.

He was underweight, that much was obvious, but he was also well trained and lean. He would usually walk for hours at least every single day which made him very physically active. People who thought that being a pickpocket was a slacker job would be wrong... It was actually, extremely hard work and paid very, very little. If he was very lucky, a successful pickpocket would give him food enough to last for a day or two, but that was it. Usually, the effort was not worth the price at all! Once he had tried to successfully steal a wallet, only to be discovered. He had been chased halfway across a town barely escaping the guards. He had climbed up on a rooftop and just laid there flat on his stomach for half an hour. Not until they had given up the search was he able to catch a break... only to realize that there was barely enough to buy a decent bowl of soup in that wallet. And those kinds of outcomes were much more likely to happen than the fat wallet ideal.

The fact still remained, as Swaine looked up at his reflection, it was a rather poor sight. "Urgh," He groaned, wrapping his arms around himself shivering slightly.

"You just need to get this over with, quick," He quietly ordered to his own mirror reflection. "In and out! That's what I said the moment I decided to go over here! That's what we are going to do! This is a slight detour, just a slight detour. A few days and you'll be back out on the ocean for sure!"

As much as Swaine hated to admit it, soaking up in a hot bathtub felt like heaven. He literately could not remember the last time he had gotten to soak up anywhere like this. For the first time since he got there, he felt his muscles relaxing if just a little bit.

He doubted that any amount of scrubbing would save his poor looks, but if he didn't at least try he would never hear the end of it.

Alphonse had been treating him like he was still a little child. Did that man even realize who Swaine was?

He was a person able to survive on his own on the wastelands for months if he wanted to, and he had! Thanks very much!

He had managed to adapt and survive. He had… seriously not wanted to return like this. Not at all like this.

In shame.

When he left this place so long ago, it had all seemed so easy to him, find his true path, return gloriously in pride, having his father welcome him with proud eyes finally accepting him.

But that was all gone. His father was dead. The empire had gone to the dogs, and Swaine had nothing to be proud of.

The only promise he had ever made, the only reason he had to even be alive was his little brother, Marcassin.

He had promised to always be there when Marcassin needed him. It was the one thing keeping him alive, so he had to do what he had to do.

 

Alphonse's mind though was in quite the disarray. For the last hour as the old man had walked around, his mind had constantly drifted back and forth, memories floating back to him about the young crown prince.

He remembered how sure Elscon had been that his oldest son would one day become emperor. He remembered how devastating it had been when Alphonse realized that was not going to happen... Elscon had been so sure- it had been his dream to see his son flourish. And now...

Memories of how sure Marcassin had been all of this time, that his brother would return when they needed it came back to him.

There had been no doubt in Marcassin's voice- he had been so sure. Now did Alphonse realize that Marcassin had probably known something the rest didn't.

He had known that Gascon had gone away by himself. He hadn't been taken and killed by Shadar. Could it possibly be that Gascon had actually told his little brother before he left? Was he the only person in all of Hamelin who knew?

Marcassin… God. Alphonse closed his eyes. He hoped that this really was the answer to their prayers. If anyone could talk some sense into Marcassin if anyone could bring their sage back to them…

There was no doubt about it, it was Gascon. He had been completely right about that.

Alphonse had also made a promise to his old friend who had died under that wretch, Shadar, to protect these two royal brothers with all that he had.

And that was exactly what Alphonse was going to do!

He would protect them if it was going to be the last thing he did.

He had failed both of them so horribly already. He let Gascon slip away and be on his own for ten years and lost Marcassin to a strange kind of madness.

Alphonse would do anything, anything to redeem his failure and keep his promise to his old friend. He would protect them- that was now the single most important purpose in his life.

They were even more important than his own family. The princes were all that mattered now.

So, it was with almost a shaking nervous gesture that Alphonse knocked on the door where he had left Gascon. He prayed deep inside that he hadn't just been dreaming and the young prince would be on the other side.

There was no answer and Alphonse swallowed as he opened the door.

Thankfully what he got was a pleasant surprise as he was faced with a young man deeply engrossed in the papers Alphonse had left alongside the meal that had been served to the young man. So engrossed was Swaine, that he hadn't heard the door as he reached for a teacup, taking a sip and turning another page around.

Alphonse had to admit this was a case of looks betraying him. True it wasn't exactly a dashing heroic type in front of him, but neither did he look like any kind of lousy thief. He looked like a very neat, rather good-looking young man. In fact, that simple cleanup had seemed to shave five years at least right off the young prince and the finer not worn out and not ragged clothes made the young man look... downright refined. He wore a simple white silk shirt, blue velvet trousers, and low shaft fine quality brown boots. They made him look much more decent and less like such a questionable character.

"Your majesty," Alphonse addressed him quietly.

The crest in Swaine's forehead deepened before he looked up. "I told you," he started in a low stern voice.

"No one but us is in here," Alphonse commented dryly.

"These are the real official papers," Swaine asked, holding up the papers cutting the previous argument off and Alphonse nodded.

"Urgh, that is quite a mess," Swaine then admitted, rubbing his face. "Marcassin better get well soon so he can fix it."

And that made Alphonse's face falter.

"So, I did as you wanted me to," Swaine muttered putting down the papers. "Can I see Marcassin now," he prodded impatiently.

And Alphonse's face recovered. "Yes, I suppose so," he allowed with a slight frown. "A deal is a deal. You better see him, huh?"

"That's why I am here," Swaine returned dryly.

"You shaved but you also need a haircut," Alphonse commented.

"As if I have any choice if that is what you decide," Swaine moaned, annoyed. His hair wasn't even that bad. It was naturally ruffled and needed hair products to lay down. After having been cleaned so thoroughly, it looked way less rough and laid softly on and around his head. In fact, it was now that it proved itself to be longer than it first appeared. It fell down Swaine's neck and that bothered Alphonse. It just looked odd. "What do you want? I'm not going to wear one of those fancy pants bows in my hair," he scoffed mockingly.

Alphonse exhaled deeply. This situation was... well... Ask Alphonse to face a giant fire-breathing creature? He could do it without losing posture or hesitate for a moment. Ask him to whip a soldier into shape and he knew how to be just harsh enough about it, so no one would dare to question him yet still be inspired. Ask him to face down an opposing army alone, and he would do it for his pride... But this- This was beyond Alphonse. "Is there, anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, let me see Marcassin," Gascon snorted as he glared at Alphonse. "I kept my end of the bargain, time for you to keep yours," he reminded, annoyed.

"Yes, sir. I know. However," Alphonse hesitated. "Perhaps there are other things you want to ask about, things you want to see," he suggested. "You just came back."

"I want to see Marcassin," Gascon ordered, growing more annoyed by the second.

"And you will, you will," Alphonse assured. "Though, perhaps you would like to..."

"Marcassin," Gascon snapped, cutting Alphonse off. "Now," he demanded.

Alphonse exhaled deeply. "Very well, sir. If you would please come with me."

And Gascon grumbled as he stood up. Following Alphonse, he offered just an annoyed glance as he walked past him out the door and remained silent and in an obvious sullen mood as they moved towards Marcassin's chambers.

 

 

Their walk was oddly quiet. Swaine looked lost in thoughts and so did Alphonse. Neither knew what to say anyway.

And then, at last, they stood there, in front of the big golden doors to the emperor's private chambers.

Alphonse hesitated as he stood in front of the big royal door with a raised hand, ready to knock but noticeably hesitated.

"Well?" Swaine frowned impatiently with crossed arms.

And Alphonse exhaled deeply as he turned to face Swaine. "You... Might want to brace yourself," He advised. "I mean it's- err..."

"I got it. Sir Holiness went mad. Well, let me assure you I don't intend to go easy on him," Swaine told cracking his knuckles. "He made me go through all of that bother to even get here. It's time for pay-back."

Alphonse blinked at him. "Yes sir," he complied, then he shrugged. "That may be the thing to help," he thought aloud. "No one dares to talk against an emperor."

"Pff, as if I care," Gascon snorted crossing his arms. "Just get on with it, won't you?"

Alphonse smiled lightly. "Yes sir," He said then softly knocked on the door. "Your majesty?"

For a while there was silence, then a voice came. "Who is it? Who dares to disturb the royal porcine prince!?"

"Oh, is that the attitude he is taking now," Gascon frowned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He was always a kind of a spoiled brat."

Alphonse sighed. "Your majesty, it's me, Alphonse. I got a visitor for you. I think you would be pleased."

"I don't believe you," Marcassin's voice sounded back. "Go away! I don't want visitors."

"But, your majesty," Alphonse objected. "This man has come very far just to see you."

"I don't care, go away! That's an order!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Gascon hissed. "Move," He demanded of Alphonse, pushing him aside. He grabbed the doors, slamming them wide open.

Then he looked up and was faced with a person wearing full body hog armor- maybe even looking at his direction. With that helmet, it was hard to tell.

Gascon frowned. "Really," he asked.

"How dare you," Marcassin's voice exclaimed from within the suit. "Breaking into my chamber! GUARDS," he yelled.

"Sorry your grace, the guards are on a nice vacation," Gascon smirked reaching for the refreshments on the table, nonchalantly popping a grape into his mouth. "Afraid you have to stop me yourself if you really wanna, but then again that should be no problem should it," he goaded, popping the second grape into his mouth. "I'm defenseless against the oh so great sage- just a mere mortal," he recalled in a shrug, though his eyes squinted at the armored person in front of him.

So, Marcassin was wearing one, too, obviously out of choice... Was there a reason? Had he been cursed or something? Or hurt? Swaine didn't let his facade melt away, but he started to feel a sense of worry fill his chest. He had no idea where this could go. He just wanted Marcassin to snap out of this.

"Don't mock me," Marcassin chastised. "I have no magical powers! I am useless in those areas! It is my greatest shame!"

That made Swaine halt, then he looked at Marcassin. Suddenly he felt his fury grow, his head turn red, and his heart beat twice as fast as he hissed. How dared he?! How the hell dared Marcassin, to take Swaine's personal shame and stick in his own mouth as if it were true! It was too much! Simply too much, and Swaine saw red. "Oh that is bullshit," he snarled, stamping his foot into the ground like a little child having a temper fit. "YOU HAVE THE GREAT POWERS OF A SAGE," he roared, slamming his fist down the table. It shook under his strike. "And I'm going to prove it to you, you bastard!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOCK ME," Marcassin cried.

"And what's with that stupid hog mask," Swaine asked. "Take that damn thing off," he demanded.

"NO," Marcassin yelled, stepping back.

"Oh, what's wrong," Swaine chided stepping closer and closer. "Afraid of the big bad thief coming to steal your mask," he mocked in a drawl. "Why don't you stop me," he teased. "BEFORE I TAKE IT MYSELF," he shouted, launching directly after Marcassin, grabbing the Hog Helmet.

"NOOO," Marcassin cried, grabbing his helmet, trying to keep it in place. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR SUCH INSOLENCE!"

"Yeah right," Swaine snorted as the two tumbled around. "As if I give a damn!"

Alphonse, stunned, looked through the gap in the door he had closed after Gascon. Silently he was debating whether he should step in or not but decided it wiser to stay out of this one.

Part of Alphonse even felt like he should have known it would end up like this. He did, in fact, have clear memories of the young Gascon handling problems in this exact way, even when he was a child. And somehow seeing the two literately tumbling around like that, like two overgrown children were… well, at least it was refreshing. No one had dared to go that far with Marcassin before.

"NOW GET IT OFF," Swaine roared and suddenly the helmet flew off and sailed through the air before it landed on the floor in a clank.

"NOOOO," Marcassin screamed.

Swaine frowned. "Now let me see what has you so upset," he muttered, turning his head. The face that met him was… perfect! There was not a single thing wrong with it, in fact, Marcassin looked so handsome that it was downright unfair.

Except, his face was twisted in a rather ugly face expression. "NO! You mustn't see! No one can see," Marcassin wailed, tears falling from his eyes. "Is that why you came? To have a good laugh at the monster! At the hideous monster?!" He grabbed his face. "I can't live if people ever knew! I'm so ugly," he whimpered as he fell to his knees.

"Oi," Swaine murmured, tired. "This isn't worth the bother at all," he groaned. "What the heck are you talking about, Sir Holiness? Your precious face is perfect!"

"DO NOT MOCK ME," Marcassin bit back.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Swaine complained, grabbing the neck of Marcassin's jacket. "Come on."

"NO! NOOOO," Marcassin cried again and struggled against Swaine's harsh grip. Swaine was physically stronger than him, much stronger.

Which he proved as he dragged Marcassin to the mirror and shoved his face right in front of it. Marcassin tried to turn his face away but Swaine just harshly grabbed it and forcefully turned it towards the mirror. "There! See," he asked. "A pretty little perfect face for the pretty little perfect emperor," he recapped bitterly.

"NOOOOO," Marcassin whined, tears streaming down his cheeks. "LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME," he fussed hysterically, tossing and turning but Swaine's grip was stronger.

"What the heck is the matter with you," Gascon hissed. "I don't remember you ever being this big a pain, your holiness."

That made Marcassin halt, slowly he looked up but didn't look at his own reflection. Rather, he looked at the reflection of the man behind him holding him, and that made Marcassin go pale completely. "No...," he barely whispered. "It can't be."

"Oh?" Swaine smirked. "Finally getting to your senses," he wondered. "Figures it takes me being around to do it. Pfft, I can't let you do anything on your own."

"GET AWAY," Marcassin yelled, slapping Swaine's hand away and stumbling backward.

"Marcassin," Swaine asked astounded, for a moment actually shocked.

"Don't… Don't come any closer," Marcassin stammered pointing his shaking hand towards Swaine. "I warn you! Stay away! LEAVE ME!"

"If you want me to leave you better make me," Swaine growled crossing his arms. "Should be easy enough for you. Come on, a little teleportation spell. It's child's play for you. Send me to the dumpster or I know, the pig stain," He challenged. "Come on what are you afraid of," he asked lifting his hand in an almost mocking manner, obviously trying to coach Marcassin into action. "That your small little hands will get stung? Hah! That's a laugh. Are you really that scared, huh? Figures his holiness would be like that!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP MOCKING ME?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT," Marcassin yelled tears pouring out of his eyes as he fell to his knees. "And why do you choose to haunt me now of all times," he lamented, grabbing his head. "Please don't... don't... I know what you want to say. You don't need to say it, just leave me... Leave me alone!"

"Haunt," Swaine asked. "Oh, come on, do I look like a ghost to you," he continued. "Granted I lost a few pounds instead of gaining, but that's just mean."

"You're not Gascon…," Marcassin whispered. "Gascon is dead."

"Excuse me," Swaine asked, deeply offended.

"Go away. I don't want you here," Marcassin told. "Stop taunting me."

"What the flip are you talking about," Swaine asked. "I'm right here, you dumbass," he told falling down on his knees in front of Marcassin. "Like I promised, remember," he asked, suddenly in a much softer tone. "You saw me off. You were there… at tombstone trail. You had done some pretty spectacular magic that night, saving that kid- Oliver was his name, right," he softly reminisced, gently reaching forward a hand, even looking kind of nervous as he hesitantly touched Marcassin shoulder. "That's why I figured you would finally be ready to be on your own… but even then, I promised you, didn't I," he questioned holding Marcassin's shoulder with such a gentle steady hand. "I promised, whenever you need me, whatever you need me for, I'll be there. Remember? I promised: I will always be here to protect you, little brother, always. Now how could I go and let myself die if I promised you that, huh," he inquired with a slightly wry smile.

Slowly, Marcassin's tear-filled eyes lifted and he looked up at Swaine. Shortly their eyes met and Marcassin's mouth opened. "I don't believe you," he finally stated and turned away.

Swaine's face fell. "What," he snapped. "You... You... URGHH," he growled, standing up. "Well, FINE," he shouted. "This isn't worth the bother! Not if you are going to be like this," he hissed. "Go ahead, then. Rot around here! I see you aren't worth the trouble anyhow," he griped, turning around walking to the door Alphonse still stood by. "Move," he ordered. "I knew it! It was a mistake coming here! I'm leaving!"

"BUT SIR," Alphonse exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Just watch me," Swaine retorted, pushing Alphonse aside, opening the door, and stomping out.

"Your majesty! WAIT," Alphonse yelled, running after him.

"I TOLD YOU," Swaine coarsely reminded. "None of that junk, you hear me! Can I get my coat back?! I grew pretty fond of it."

"Young prince, I don't think you understand," Alphonse vocally replied.

"Oh, I understand clearly," Swaine hissed. "Clearly, I am not wanted here, so I better take my leave."

"You know that's not true," Alphonse hopelessly tried. "Your maje-"

"If you say that word one more time," Swaine scolded, lifting a finger. "I swear to god," he told and then just continued his walk down the hallway. "Alright, keep the coat," He muttered. "I guess I can just get another one," he finished as they reached the front stairs. Swaine was already on his way down them.

"PLEASE," Alphonse begged. "You can't just leave like this! You can't! What about the empire?! The people! Marcassin," he pleaded. "We need you," he desperately informed. "Everybody! We all need you!"

Swaine just offered him one short glance. "Stop trying to bullshit me," he growled. He then grabbed the ledge and made a leap down the stairs, the fluttering of his newly acquired shirt disappearing behind him.

"GASCON, WAIT," Alphonse insisted, running to the ledge reaching out, but the young prince was already gone among the masses. Alphonse kept running, kept shouting, "GASCON...! SWAINE! Oh, no. Not again! Not this again!" But the young man wasn't to be found. He simply was just… gone.


	6. Questions

Though the young Gascon had seemingly vanished through the masses, Alphonse didn't stop looking.

He ran through the entire city- in the small alleyways, in the slums, and around the palace- asking people, questioning them about a young man by the name Swaine. All he received were head shakes and shrugs.

For hours did Alphonse run around like that in his desperation. As the sun set, everything grew dark around him.

At last, as the bell tower rang two in the morning did Alphonse collapse to his knees, knowing there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't just send out a search party, what was he going to say?

Crown Prince Gascon whom we all thought died ten years ago- he's alive. Except… He doesn't want to acknowledge his own name, and he won't come if we call for him, and he… kind of sort of looks like a thief. God, what would Elscon have said to that? To see his oldest soon look so worn out and thin... He would have had Alphonse's head that was for sure.

With a heavy defeated heart, Alphonse finally went home, opening the door to his nice little house in the corner of the palace district. This house that had been a gift to him and his wife from Elscon himself upon their wedding day. How could Alphonse have failed that man so badly? As he entered his house door to the bedroom over them opened and out stepped a very kind looking older woman, rubbing her eyes as she looked down the stairs to catch a glimpse of him. "There you are dearest, I was worried about you," Vivi his wife yawned. "Where have you been?"

Defeated Alphonse looked up at her kind features. Her former auburn brown now greying hair fell down her shoulders.

Vivi blinked, her senses alert. "What's wrong," she asked.

Alphonse shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to tell you, I'm sorry dear."

"I understand." Vivi nodded slightly, walking down the stairs. Gently, she took her husband's hand. "You look exhausted dear. Come to bed," she requested gently, taking him with her up the stairs.

"Vivi…" Alphonse sighed deeply. "I…" Then, he turned his head and let himself be taken to bed.

As the days went on, Alphonse constantly looked over his shoulder as if he were half expecting Prince Gascon to jump out of the bushes or appear out of nowhere… No such luck.

The young man was as good as gone.

Sometimes, Alphonse wondered whether it had all just been a mad illusion he had conquered up for himself to cope. Then he was handed the raggedy clothes Gascon had worn, the clothes he had sent to the washer.

It was proof someone had been there. But... where was he?

As the days past and still no sign, Alphonse's heart grew heavier and heavier. It did not seem like that man was ever going to come back.

 

It was a week after Swaine's abrupt disappearance that Alphonse entered his own home again with a heavy heart, ready to give up on the search and focus on Marcassin.

"Alphonse," his wife greeted him at the door.

"Hello, Vivi." Alphonse smiled, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he stepped inside. "Excuse me, today has been rough… again," he then muttered.

"I know dearest." Vivi sighed. "I hope you have just a little more energy. There's a young man here to see you."

"Huh?" Alphonse blinked surprised. "Who," he wondered, confused.

"I don't know. He told me it was important," Vivi said. "I know I'm not supposed to invite strangers into the house, but once I had told him you weren't here he sat himself down on the doorstep to wait for you. I didn't have the heart to let him freeze out there. It's fine though- he's a very charming young man. It was very delightful to share some tea with him. He says his name is Swaine. He's a traveler of some sort."

That made Alphonse's eyes widen. "What?"

"Swaine," Vivi repeated. "So you do know him?"

"Where… Where is he," Alphonse asked, stunned.

"In the living room dearest," Vivi said, slightly wide-eyed.

At once, Alphonse ran towards the living room and almost stumbled in the door. He faced a young man calmly sitting there, drinking tea just as Vivi had said, and in front of him a plate where half the cookies had been eaten. It was…

"You... You're still here," Alphonse gasped. He barely even dared to breathe.

"Yeah." Swaine sighed, taking another sip of tea.

Next, Vivi stepped in looking at them. "Dear, what is it…? He is a friend isn't he?"

"Oh… yes," Alphonse told, stunned. "Thank you so much, dearest. You did good," he said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Oh, that's a relief." Vivi smiled warmly. "I prepared so there's dinner enough for all three of us. It's so nice to have company once in a while. It was all my pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine," Swaine thanked with a light smile and a slight bow of his head. "Thank you so much, Vivian. This has been such a delightful day."

"I better go check on that roast, then." Vivi smiled. "We should be able to eat in fifteen minutes. Don't eat the rest of the cookies in the meantime."

"I won't." Swaine smiled, amused. "I wouldn't dare to spoil your meal. It smells so delicious- I will attempt to enjoy it as much as it deserves."

"Oh, you're so silly, Swaine." Vivi chuckled. "It's strange, though. I feel like we met before," She then admitted. "But I don't remember anyone called 'Swaine'. I had hoped Alphonse would clear it up for me, but it doesn't look like it."

"Well, erh…" Swaine swallowed blushing slightly.

"Oh, listen to me talk. I'll go check on that roast, now," Vivi said and disappeared.

Swaine watched as she left, then looked at Alphonse. "Your wife is very kind."

"Yes. She is," Alphonse admired, sitting down in front of the young man. Well, he looked good. He still wore the same clothes as last time. His hair had started to crus and curl again, but it had also been drawn back and tied up in the neck with a string which did make it look presentable. "Your majesty, what are you doing here," he inquired in a whisper.

"I told you a million times already: no 'your majesty' stuff," Swaine hissed right back in a low voice.

"If you're not here to reclaim your title or help Marcassin, what is left," Alphonse responded in an equal whisper. "Please, don't misunderstand me. I can't tell you how relieved I am, and how glad I am that you are here! Which is why I want to know what I can do to help you," he informed. "Please," he then added pleadingly.

Swaine sighed deeply, leaning back rubbing his forehead. "Well, I… erh." He swallowed. "After I left I- erm… Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Thinking," Alphonse asked. "You spent an entire week... Thinking?"

"So," Swaine bit, obviously put off. "I can't think inside of this stupid city!"

"So you wandered around in the wastelands…," Alphonse asked in a daze. "Thinking?"

"What about it," Swaine growled, annoyed.

At that, Alphonse just couldn't help himself as he suddenly smirked. He had to hide his laugh behind his hand. "You spent an entire week thinking in the wastelands," he repeated in an amused smirk.

"What," Swaine asked, deeply offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just suddenly remembered. How could I even have forgotten?" Alphonse chuckled. "Back in the day, for as long as I can recall- even when you were tiny… I just remembered: when you had a problem with something you would just sit around and think about it forever!" He laughed again. "As a teen you- hah! You would run out to the wastelands when you got angry... just like last week. And then you would be wandering out there for hours. It's so... You! My young Prince." He continued to laugh, shaking his head. "I feel kind of silly, now- like I should have anticipated this from the beginning and not be so worried," he commented, still amused. "You're your father all over again when it comes to stubbornness. Never have I met two more stubborn people." He whisked pleased tears away from his eyes. "You were quite a pair, spending hours sulking in each your corner."

"Excuse me," Swaine exclaimed, then crossed his arms. "Kindly refrain from comparing me with my father!"

"But, you were both always so pigheaded!" Alphonse laughed. "You should have seen your own arguments from afar. Neither one of you wanted to back off or apologize! So, you ended up out in the wastelands cooling off while he walked around in his chambers grumbling to himself. Do you realize he could walk around like that for hours," Alphonse reflected, making a small circular motion with a finger. "Walking around in circles in his chamber, sulking and complaining- usually to me. Haha!" He shook his head, pressing a hand against his forehead. "And then you would both return and continue because you're just that stubborn. I do feel silly," he admitted. "You really did sulk a lot... and spend a lot of time thinking out there, alone. But you would always come back... Eventually." He sighed. "I'm so relieved," he exhaled deeply. "If I were in any doubt before, well, I'm not any-more… And, I don't think you will abandon anybody," he confided. "You might be telling yourself differently, but I know you won't. You're your father's son." He smiled a little warmly.

Swaine rolled his eyes. "Pff, yeah right. Would you freaking stop with all that royal junk? Kindly," he snorted. "And don't get your hopes up," Swaine mumbled, miffed, crossing his arms. "I'm as irresponsible as ever! And lazy at that! Laying outside in the sun doing nothing all day, I enjoy it," he gloated as if that was supposed to prove some kind of a point. "I mean..." He shook his head. "Anyway… Forget it! The thing I actually came for is... Well... What I figured these last couple of days is... That well... urh... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to- err... To get a closer look on… on the state of things." He blushed. "I also asked around, about the symptoms Marcassin has. Don't worry, I never mentioned his name. No one seems to have any idea what it could be," he explained with a deep sigh. "I'm pretty stumped, actually. So I guess I- erh... I guess I better stay close for a while longer," he finally acknowledged, swallowing. "And... I... erm... I want you to show me the state of things," He ordered. "The details- there are so many holes I can't fill. It's all so strange," he admitted, frowning. "It bugs me… Constantly," he worried as the crease in his forehead creased and grew deeper.

Alphonse nodded. "I see, and… Yes, yes, of course, your maje- I mean Swaine," he corrected himself just as the young man was about to object. "It would be my deepest pleasure."

Swaine deeply sighed. "Okay," he breathed. "I guess tomorrow, then?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yes." Then, he smiled. "Thank you for at least giving it a chance."

"Hey, don't make any assumptions," Swaine muttered. "I said I would stick around… for a while. And I would have a look- that's it! That's all I said I would do!"

"Okay." Alphonse nodded. "Thank you."

And Swaine rolled his eyes as he sat back. "Don't get your hopes up," he grumbled, lifting the tea-cup.

Just as Vivi appeared again. "Dinner is served," she happily invited. "I hope you're hungry."

Swaine lightened up, sending her a wide smile. "It smells absolutely delicious!"

"Well, it's not quite palace standards but I hope you'll enjoy," Vivi confessed.

"Trust me, I'm not picky," Swaine stated amused standing up. "Once you've tried to live on nothing but dry biscuits and roots for an entire month, you really start to appreciate a warm, well-prepared meal."

That made Alphonse glance up at him, but Swaine waved him away with a slight hand gesture. "Thank you, ma'am. You have been very generous to me," he declared, bowing to her in a very polite and formal, but also casual and comfortable way including a slight head-bow.

He might not have noticed himself but Alphonse did- how natural that bow fell to Swaine. It was like something he had merely been taught so well that now he did it all without thinking. His bow was correct, his wording polite as if he were at a dinner party with important people.

Swaine did not sit down on the chair before Alphonse and Vivi had entered and sat down themselves, and he did not even attempt to touch the spoon or fork before Vivi had encouraged him to tug in.

He was being a perfect gentleman and his manners lacked absolutely nothing... Which only proved that if Swaine actually cared for it himself and made any kind of effort, he was perfectly able to slip right into the role of a gentleman if he wanted to.

Vivi was a person whom always brought the best out in people. Alphonse loved her kindness with all of his heart, and it was nice to see that she had similar calming effects towards the young prince as she so often had towards everybody else. Soon, it became evident what he and Vivi had been doing the last few hours, as they naturally fell into talk.

"Alphonse, dearest, you should hear what stories Swaine has. He is quite the man of the world," she revered.

"Well that is, perhaps, going a bit far," Swaine responded as he sat with a perfectly straight back in the chair, neatly cutting his food with fine elegant movements, clearly well practiced in such behavior. Maybe his mind didn't remember simple manners, but his muscle memory sure did. "It doesn't take much if you are good at walking. Then you just keep on walking," he instructed.

Alphonse looked at him. "You've been far around, Swaine?"

"I've been... Here and there," Swaine admitted, wiping his mouth with the handkerchief in as mannerly a way as ever.

"He's been the Yule islands, can you imagine," Vivi reflected. "Please tell about the golden grove again, Mr. Swaine. That sounded delightful."

"Well, the first time I was there, at any rate, It was quite the experience," Swaine began. "Then there were fairies! Pretty funny small creatures. All they wanted was to fool around and make any passerby laugh at their pranks. They were extraordinarily friendly, too- ready to share their findings and jokes whenever they could."

"Wait, you said the first time." Alphonse paused. "They weren't there, later?"

"No." Swaine shook his head. "For some reason, the guardian of that forest ran amok. All the fairies left because… Well… It became too dangerous for them or me to enter," he explained regretfully. "I barely made it away from the guardian alive. I had to run. Then, to get to Al Mamoon, I was forced to sail from Ding Dong Dell to Castaway Cove and walk across the desert... That's not the only place it happened though," he chronicled with a frown. "The deep dark forest of Ding Dong Dell has its guardian running amok, too. No one with a sound mind dares to enter. Then there is the volcano in the dessert that was acting rather strangely the last time I heard… Usually, it would be the sage's job to fix things like this but... For some reason…" Swaine frowned, poking at the meat with his fork.

"That's an awful lot of natural disasters to happen all at once, isn't it," Alphonse realized thoughtfully.

"Yes…," Swaine replied pensively, mindlessly swirling the content in his wine glass. "And no wizards to help out- they are all just kind of… Vanishing," he noted as he took a sip.

"I have noticed that," Alphonse agreed. "Here in Hamelin, we used to have wizards in the palace trying to learn from the sage, Marcassin. And, of course, to study the big Hamelin collection of magic. Then, they just went away, not just from the palace but, completely out of sight! Then Marcassin…" He halted, then turned his head away.

Swaine, though, looked extremely introspective as he took another sip. For the time being, he seemed to have been lost in thought.

Alphonse recognized that look. It was once again that thing Gascon always had with walking away and just roaming around thinking when he encountered a particularly troublesome problem and right now, his mind seemed to be working overtime. He was gone from the room it seemed.

"Mr. Swaine," Vivi called.

Swaine didn't answer. Clearly, he was too far gone in thought.

"Are you quite alright," Vivi asked.

That made Swaine blink then turned, surprised, to Vivi. "Oh," he realized. "So sorry. Please forgive me, ma'am," he apologized with a slight head bow. "I was just… Thinking," He disclosed. "I apologize," he repeated, lowering his gaze as his cheeks burned, a little embarrassed.

For a moment, Vivi looked curiously at Swaine, a slight glimmer of wonder washing over her eyes as she studied his face… And for a moment Alphonse got worried. He did not want to pressure the prince! Not now! They were finally getting somewhere! Finally, Vivi looked the other way and shook her head as she smiled. "No need to apologize at all," She said. "This does all seem to be quite the mystery- all of this happening at the same time."

Swaine nodded. "There's no way this can all be a coincidence… It's not a coincidence, it's a pattern," he observed, looking up and meeting Alphonse's eyes. "The world might be in greater danger than what most people assume."

Alphonse swallowed as he slightly nodded, honestly taken aback but not too surprised that the young man would be the one able to arrive at such a conclusion after having had his time thinking it all through. "Yes," he answered, then swallowed again. "I suppose. Then the question has to be, 'What should be done about it?'"

Swaine looked at him, then lowered his eyes. "How should I know?" He put his fork against some of the meat. "I'm just a lowly poor traveler," he lamented as he chewed on his piece of meat.

This made Alphonse sigh as he turned his eyes away, too smart to pursue this subject any further right now. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare the young man away… again.


	7. The damage

The next day as promised, Alphonse took Swaine to the palace. That promised to be quite something. Already in their short walk did Alphonse have to inject. "Sir, are you quite sure you don't want to wear hog armor," he quietly asked.

Swaine hissed as he walked beside the fully armored man, not wearing any himself. "Yes, I'm quite sure," he told in an annoyed huff.

"You are going to stick out as a sore thumb being the only one not wearing one," Alphonse pointed out. "People will question it."

"I don't care," Swaine snorted. "Those things are stupid, and I'm _not_ putting one on!"

"As proud and stubborn as ever," Alphonse commented, a bit amused.

"What was that," Swaine snapped.

"Nothing sir." Alphonse shook his head.

"I don't even get it, what's the point with those stupid things," Swaine asked.

"I don't know sir." Alphonse exhaled deeply. "Very few of Marcassin's orders are making sense these days- his reaction to anyone objecting is shutting them down instantly. That's how we lost so many of our factories: the people leading the places spoke up and as a result were kicked out and the factories shut down."

"I did always tell Marcassin to grow a backbone, but that was seriously not what I meant." Swaine frowned, annoyed. "Alright, time for round two," he snarled, pulling up his sleeves.

"You intend to talk to Marcassin again," Alphonse asked.

"You bet your ass I do! This is not over yet," Swaine stated angrily.

"Yes sir," Alphonse responded.

Only a few minutes after, from inside Marcassin's chambers, sounded a shout of frustration. "ARGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," Swaine's voice boomed. "This is seriously not worth it! URGH," the young man growled, his face red with anger as he stomped out of the emperor's chambers.

Alphonse was much more casual than the last time as he stood outside. "So, no changes sir?"

"That brat is being impossible," Swaine hissed stamping in the ground. "This is not worth it! So not worth it! I give up! URGH," he groaned rubbing his head. "THIS IS NOT OVER YET," he then roared into the chamber raising a clenched fist. "YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BRATTY HOLINESS! THIS IS _NOT_ OVER! I'LL COME BACK FOR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES! YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OFF ME!"

Alphonse raised an eyebrow by the obvious contradiction of Swaine's words. Thankfully, his eyebrows could not be seen behind the helmet and he wisely kept quiet. "What do you wish to do next, your Majesty," he then finally inquired instead.

"Oi, don't you start with me," Swaine snarled at Alphonse lifting a finger at him. "Urgh." He then groaned rubbing his eyes. "Just show me, alright? I know you probably have it all worked out. Shock me into submission with your knowledge oh wise old man," he agitatedly muttered.

"Yes, sir." Alphonse nodded his head. "I suppose… This way, if you please. I think I've got the thing," he lead, Swaine following him.  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take long for Swaine to realize where they were headed: it was one of his favorite places in the entire world. As they neared Swaine almost had to fight his own excitement and hold it at bay. The Hamelin factories, stationed in the heart of Hoghaven itself.

One of the greatest wonders of the world: where inventions and contraptions unlike anything the world had ever seen were created.

There was nothing that couldn't be built in there, with the right mindset to do it that is. They could even build airships- big, magnificent flying ships of wonder! These Massive airships could sour the skies like the Xanadu kingdom. They could fashion trains that could speed across the country fast as flying bird! They could even make bit steam machines that could mold, form and create other things. Swaine really had to fight hard to hide his grin just thinking about those magnificent contraptions.

God, he wanted to help build an airship one day. How about the most fantastic airship ever created- one where you could live inside it? It could be fitted with a brilliant observations room that had beds and couches and a view over the landscape beneath them! And then it would have a small kitchen and comfortable bedroom. It would fly over the entire world or perhaps dive under the waves. Wouldn't that be something?

Though, as they neared the factories Swaine had to halt. Massive clouds of smoke were supposed to billow out of all the chimneys and constant noise would flow from there- yet it was not like Swaine remembered it. And then he saw in front of the factories- people.

Lots and lots of able people just sitting around... Doing nothing.

"Urhm." Swaine frowned pointing at the crowd. "Shouldn't they, you know, work or something?"

"Oh, they want to- that's why they are here," Alphonse informed. "People who used to work for the shutdown parts of the factory, they have no other jobs so they meet up here every day hoping their section will be re-opened so they can be put to work."

"But... If they are just sitting around here." Swaine frowned turning to Alphonse. "How do they get anything done? Don't tell me they are actually… erm. They are not starving, are they?"

Alphonse sighed. "They don't work here anymore, so they don't get paid," he told shortly and Swaine looked down.

"This is stupid," Swaine mumbled. "Hamelin wares are the finest in the world. We don't lack buyers! The pay for workers is peanuts in comparison to the money Hamelin would make in selling the items."

"Yes, sir." Alphonse sighed. "Agreed, but Marcassin's words are law."

"That's stupid." Swaine frowned. "Can't any of you people think for yourselves? What's wrong with you people," he interrogated. "Lose an authority figure and you are all like lost little lambs! Jesus..." He snorted.

"Sir, you know it's not as simple as all that," Alphonse tried to reason with Swaine. "Marcassin has been a kind and just emperor for the ten years he has been in reign. No one truly wishes to see him off the throne. And- Well, if someone were to rise up, that would mean revolution, civil war... And with Shadar out there it's… Well, it wouldn't exactly be ideal would it sir?"

"Urgh." Swaine frowned, irritated. "At least get these people some food with them home before today. I don't care where you get it from, just do it!"

"Sir," Alphonse asked.

"Have you any idea what it feels like to go hungry," Swaine began, annoyed. "I don't mean just going without food for one single day hungry, I mean really freaking hungry."

"Well... er..." Alphonse hesitated.

"I thought so." Swaine nodded making Alphonse halt. "Oh, if you truly knew, you wouldn't have hesitated at all, believe you me." He snorted. "Hunger can make people do the most absurd crazy things, believe me. For the safety of other people living in this city, just feed them," He ordered turning away. "Believe me, it'll be a lot less bother than the consequences that'll happen if you don't. If you need some kind of explanation to people, call it 'crime prevention'. That's your job, isn't it _knight Captain,_ " he addressed sarcastically. "To prevent crime and keep the citizens safe?"

"Yes, it is." Alphonse blinked astounded.

"There you go." Swaine shrugged walking away.

Alphonse wavered then ran after the young man. "Very well. I will see to it. Though sir, you might want to consider that this sort of patch solution won't last forever. The city only has so much food, the palace only so much money. Without selling wares we are going to run out."

"Well open up the flipping factory," Swaine bitterly snapped.

"That would go against Marcassin's orders." Alphonse had to remind the young man.

"Seriously?!" Swaine hissed, then rubbed his eyes. "Alright fine. The sooner that dumbass gets back to his sense the better! Who has looked at him anyway?! Any physicians?"

"He won't let anyone near him, sir," Alphonse replied. "He keeps insisting that no one should see him. That's why he wears that hog helmet."

"And no one wants to go against his orders or they'll be thrown out. Hah, brilliant," Swaine drawled. "You are all so bloody pathetic do you know that? A ten-year-old would know what needs to be done, it's not that hard," he snorted.

"I suppose," Alphonse commented then sighed. "If _only_ there was someone whom technically outranks Marcassin," he alluded falsely.

Swaine grumbled, "I hate you."

"I know, sir," Alphonse responded.

Swaine rolled his eyes. At least Alphonse wasn't calling him _'your majesty'._ That was sort of a step forward. "And by the way… Would you take that stupid helmet off," he griped at him. "Have you _any_ idea how frustrating it is to try to keep a conversation with someone _when you can't see their face!"_

"Sir, to be honest, I would love to remove this thing," Alphonse expressed pointing at his helmet. "However, as it stands, I promised your father to look after you and Marcassin with my life. I don't know how I would be able to do that if I were to be thrown out."

Swaine faltered. "Really?"

"Yes, you are quite correct. It's very hot in here," Alphonse answered.

 _"Not that,"_ Swaine exclaimed. "Did you… Really promise my father?"

Alphonse hesitated. "He made me swear," he informed in a much softer voice. "He was well aware of the danger he faced, having already set himself up against Shadar in battle once. And he was afraid about what would happen to either of you were Shadar to take revenge. He worried about you constantly."

Swaine snorted as he turned away crossing his arms. "Yeah right," he mumbled. He was oddly silent after that, his eyes looking down. "Let's continue," He silently muttered.

"Gascon…" Alphonse hesitated only for Swaine's eyes to angrily snap up at him.

"Ah, yes, Swaine." Alphonse corrected himself, recovering slightly. "This way I suppose," he then gestured.  
  
  
  
  
  


"RAISE THOSE BLADS," a shout came from down the fighting square. "AVERY, PROTECT THAT FLANK!"

Dully, Swaine was up in the tribunes looking down at the Hamelin knights doing their training at the same place where he personally had been pounded down into the ground as a boy. He didn't quite believe he had become any more adept with the sword since then.

Still, Alphonse proved quite spry for his age beating all these young knights and palace guards into shape.

Flip! Why did everything have to be so familiar?! Ten years, and sometimes it looked like nothing had changed at all.

Half the time Swaine was pretty much convinced that his kid brother and father stood right behind him, and all he had to do was to turn around to see them.

Then of course when he couldn't stop himself and finally did look… Neither were there and for some reason that actually hurt. Every single time he was left disappointed.

This made no sense at all! He had seen neither in ten years! He had known that his father had been dead for nearly ten years.

Though something occurred to Swaine then. It hadn't really felt too real before… It had felt like that had belonged to another distant life he wasn't living. Except now that strange distant life was smashed into his face, knocking on the door with its cruel reality.

Yet it was kind of off somehow. It was not quite right... It was… wrong. Sighing, Swaine leaned over the railing, looking down. He suddenly felt very tired.

That and he was bored... Sword fighting just never had been Swaine's thing. He had never found it too terribly interesting, and when he had tried he had been horrible at it.

Ironically enough, once he had managed to fine tune his trick gun, that had become a much more versatile and better fitting fighting companion for him. Using a mixture of his trick gun and familiars, Swaine could put up a pretty good fight if he had to. He could probably even give a few of those knights a run for their money if they were to fight one on one choosing each their own weapon… Part of Swaine even kind of wanted to try.

He supposed he should at least be happy that the guards and knights were all kept in shape. It didn't look like Alphonse had ever slacked off in the least.

Yet Swaine had difficulty to muster much energy for anything right now. What he wouldn't do for a good drink right now.

A genuinely good one, not that cheap junk from the slum… He was inside of a palace, wasn't he? Didn't they have drinks around here?

Dully he wondered what his brother or father would have said to the taste for drinks he had developed over the last ten years.

Whiskey with ice was his favorite, though he wouldn't say no to a good brandy either. Yeah who had seen that one coming?

Annoyed, Swaine shook his head! What did it matter?! His father wasn't there and Marcassin didn't even believe he was real though he stood right in front of him.

Urgh... Yep... Swaine needed a drink, a really big one. He was getting a headache as it was. He could swear that book that had knocked him out cold a week ago still had an impact.

Note to self, keep away from the book archives. Apparently, there lives a crazy woman down there knocking people out with god damn books!

Not that Swaine would have much to do down there either. Reading was yet another thing on the long list of things he just had never gotten a grasp of.

He could read just fine... But rarely did he have the patience to go through a whole book. Usually, he gave up after the first page or two.

And in the last ten years, time management had become very important. You couldn't waste time on reading books when you needed to make a shelter, build a fire, keep safe from other thugs, prepare food from basically nothing, and prepare weapons for any eventual fight... No. Reading had been a luxury that couldn't be afforded and Swaine hadn't exactly missed it. He hadn't even thought about it. He had been too busy with all kinds of other stuff.

Marcassin liked to read, though… He loved it. He had never been anywhere without carrying around some heavy book. As a little kid Marcassin had spent hours in a corner with a small mountain of books, perfectly happy and content. In fact, that's when the little runt had looked the happiest, like a little ray of sunshine sitting there completely engrossed in those dusty old books… Marcassin…

It was so hard to believe, that that person inside of the emperor's chamber, shouting like that… was Marcassin.

It didn't seem like Marcassin. Not at all, not that mild-mannered, conflict shy, too nice for his own good, sort of a pushover Marcassin... It was... wrong... All wrong.

"What am I even doing here," Swaine mumbled to himself barely even seeing what was happening right in front of him. Perhaps it would be better if he just left. It seemed like there was very little he could do here anyhow.

Perhaps coming at all really had just been one big mistake.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Swaine turned around dully, looking at another hog helm in front of him. A voice that sounded like an older woman came from underneath. If only she knew Swaine was asking himself that same question constantly. "Alphonse is the one who insisted I should be here. If you have some objection to my presence here, take it up with him," he snorted.

The hog helmet was silent, Swaine could only imagine what kind of squinting eyes behind it. "You are not wearing a armor, though. That's what the law decrees," the woman commented.

Swaine snorted again. "I just came to this empire a little over a week ago. I was not prepared to wear that kind of armor, and quite frankly, you would have to try really hard to get me into one," he told. "Now who the heck am I even talking to?! You can't tell people apart at this stupid place."

"How ill-mannered," the woman observed but removed the helmet to reveal an older mature lady with harsh features, way harsher than that kind Vivi who had treated him tea and food the last night. Her hair was iron gray and was held up in a very tight bun. "My name is Andrea, Ministerial representative of the Hamelin empire and council member," She stated. "And you are?"

Swaine rolled his eyes. "When I can't even see people's faces, I don't see how it's me who is being rude," he complained. "Name is Swaine, world traveler," He then introduced himself.

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "World traveler? That's very vague Mr. Swaine."

Swaine shrugged, leaning back against the railing. "Ever heard about those people traveling around without belonging to a nation or having any specific place they call home?"

"Gypsies," Andrea asked.

"Something like that," Swaine commented, a little amused.

"Ah, Andrea!"

Both turned their heads to see Alphonse running up to them. The only way he could tell it was him was because of the captain's cape over his shoulder and his voice from under the hog mask. "Out for a morning walk?"

"Alphonse." Andrea nodded strictly. "I hear this person is here on your authority," She inquired pointing at Swaine.

"Well… Yes," Alphonse admitted.

Andrea lifted an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Well, er..." Alphonse hesitated.

Swaine rolled his eyes, he should have seen this coming. Alphonse was mister proud and truthful, a real knight to the last. God only knew how he had been as a young man, probably a real stuck up to the last. He couldn't lie even if his life depended on it.

"I'm here as an advisor to the crisis," Swaine then informed. "I've traveled the entire world. I have knowledge some might lack. Alphonse wanted my outside eyes as a critic to the Hamelin defenses. Simple as that," he lied as smoothly as an eel. It really was one of the things he had become pretty darn good at.

Alphonse stared, stunned at Swaine.

"Is this true," Andrea asked.

"Ye-Yes," Alphonse enforced, slightly stunned and trying to regain footing.

"What else? You know I don't care for secrets. What makes this particular traveler special," she interrogated.

Alphonse exhaled deeply. "Andrea please," He began. "You know I'm loyal to the royal family, this is… well."

Andrea lifted an eyebrow. "This is most unlike you Alphonse."

"I beg of you, please," Alphonse pleaded. "Let this one go. Just…"

Andrea tilted her head, analyzing his uncharacteristic behavior. "Alphonse, are you in trouble?"

"No." Alphonse blinked, stunned. "But I promise you, if you just knew, you…"

"I think that's enough," Swaine cut in, turning to the older woman. "Miss Andrea was the name," he recalled. "I'm here because Alphonse asked me to. The question you really need to ask yourself now is how much you trust Alphonse, whom I know has been in service of this palace his entire life, never wavering from his duties to the royal family. Of course, you don't trust me- you would be an idiot if you did. I'm a stranger. Just ask yourself, do you trust him?"

Astounded, Andrea looked at Swaine, then looked at Alphonse. "Alphonse, you know if this gets you into trouble, I can't help you." She then exhaled. "I would hate to lose you to because of the emperor's… erm…"

"Sudden childish whims," Swaine helped, making Andrea shoot an annoyed look at him. Alphonse tried very hard not to retort- something about just whom had the most sudden childish whims around here.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Andrea then finally cut Swaine off, talking directly to Alphonse. She turned to Swaine in a huff. "And you, young man, if you wish to walk around a palace, perhaps you should learn some manners," she suggested dryly putting her helmet back on and walked away.

"Why is everybody trying to lecture me," Swaine asked, annoyed, as he crossed his arms.

"It would probably help if you didn't behave like a child sir," Alphonse returned.

Swaine pouted. "Do I know that woman," he wondered pointing in the direction Andrea had walked.

"You should," Alphonse divulged. "She's been on the council for fifteen years- meaning she was also on the council while your father ruled. The last ten years she's been one of Marcassin's most reliable advisors regarding the state correspondence with other kingdoms."

"And you," Swaine asked.

"I've been on the council since the day Elscon was crowned Emperor. I was with him when your grandfather died. Already then we were friends," Alphonse said. "My expertise, though, is our defense and knight order."

"God, I have forgotten about all of this stuff. How many council members does this palace have," Swaine asked.

"Five," Alphonse apprised. "The leader of the council is, of course, the emperor so that's Marcassin. He needs to give his blessing to any decisions being made. Then there are the five people with each their expertise advising the emperor. Andrea as we just talked to advises in the correspondence with the other great kingdoms. I advise in defense and military as you probably guessed. Geraldo, whom I think you should remember, is our manufacture expert. Helena is pretty new- only been here for six years. She is an expert in finances and Eden is... hmm… She's also from after you left- she's the bond between the palace and the people of the empire."

"Those two last ones… they are not the type to hit people with heavy books are they," Swaine wondered.

Alphonse paused. "No sir, I don't… Oh, you're thinking about that young woman in the archives whom… I don't even know who that was, I believe she was just a bookkeeper of the archives."

"Well great, now I know where I'm _not_ going," Swaine muttered rubbing his head.

"To be honest sir, I think you scared her more than she scared you," Alphonse surmised. "She was quite shaken up when we took you away. I mean." He turned around.

Swaine smirked. "So, these advisors..." He hesitated. "It's your job to advise the emperor, isn't it," he reasoned. "Can't you do anything by yourself?"

"It could end up with Marcassin dismissing any of us. We are all in constant danger of stepping over the line," Alphonse told a little ashamed. "And no one really wants to speak up against him. We... Well, we do in fact care about him," he said. "Please sir, try to understand. None of us want to see Marcassin get hurt! We actually care a lot. He's a good man, he's just."

"Not there," Swaine finished. "Dammit," he hissed, turning around and grabbing the railing, clinching his hands over it. "This system is so stupid," he exclaimed. "It's build up around the idea that everything is just always going to stay the same, isn't it?! There'll always be a firstborn with sage's power ready to take the throne won't there," he asked bitterly. "What will you do if that's not the case, huh? Isn't this the city that is supposed to be all about being in front, building the future itself, and yet this system it's so... SO DAMN ANCIENT," he shouted. "And now you expect my brother to lead all of this, even though he's clearly unwell? You're just dumping all of this on Marcassin as if it's his fault this doesn't work," he accused turning around, furiously pointing at the city behind him as he madly glared at Alphonse. "You're _lucky_ Marcassin has been such a good emperor up until now- that's all you have! Damn luck! Then Marcassin is not himself anymore and what do you do? Just stop everything, like you just remove the power source from the engine, making the entire machine fall apart, and without any backup power at all. That's terrible engineering." He snapped a finger then looked up at the window.

"Sir," Alphonse asked.

"That's not my brother," Swaine whispered looking up.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what happened or who that is up there, but it's not my brother," Swaine hissed squinting his eyes close. "Marcassin would _never_ let this empire fall apart like this! HE WOULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN," he shouted tears falling down his cheeks. He stood back, obviously in shock over his own outburst.

Alphonse could only look defeatedly at the young man. "No. He wouldn't. Not the true Marcassin. I can't pretend to have the faintest idea what happened to him," he said as he looked up at the windows. "But something is most definitely wrong. That much should be obvious."

"He's sick, isn't he," Swaine diagnosed. "Damn sick- too sick to take care of an entire damn empire."

Alphonse was silent, then turned to the young man. "What do you intend to do?"

Swaine sighed. "If there's sickness, there must be a cure, right?" It was already obvious that even Swaine himself knew how stupid it sounded. "If we could make doctors- wizards even- look at him."

"Marcassin refuses to let anyone near his person. A doctor would never be allowed to take the helmet off him, and no one holds the power to order him," Alphonse pointed out. "And as for Wizards… they've all gone," He said quietly. "You know that. You just told me yourself yesterday evening. It's the same all over the world. I didn't even know that before you told me. I've only had my eyes solely on Hamelin."

Swaine hissed turning around. "I know what you are implying," he seethed. "But I'm not doing it," he refused. "There _must_ be another way! Any other way, and I'll find it!"

"Young Prince," Alphonse tried.

 _"Don't!"_ Swaine held up a finger. "Don't you start. Urgh." He rubbed his face. "I need air."

"Sir," Alphonse asked.

"This place. Why can't I ever breathe in here," Swaine rasped, taking in big gasps of air. It really did look like he had trouble breathing. "It was the same back then with…" He silenced.

"I can't really stop you from leaving," Alphonse admitted quietly. "Furthermore, I don't want to." He sighed deeply. "I can't force you to do anything."

"I'm not going anywhere," Swaine mumbled. "I have one purpose in my life, just one! My life as a thief is unimportant. It was just a way for me to achieve my goal: to see Marcassin become the best sage and Emperor he can be. I swore that if he ever needed my help I would be here. That's my only purpose. I just don't know how to help him yet."

"Sir, you know what can be done," Alphonse advised. "You are not destined to merely be a servant or a bodyguard in the shadows. That's not your role. You are a crown prince. Whether you like it or not, that was your role from the day you were born, you will always be a crown prince."

"That's bullshit," Swaine snapped. "Giving a person a role just because of how they were born… As you can see, I do not fit it," he clarified. "And I don't care for it," he stated sourly, crossing his arms.

"Even if that was the case…" Alphonse hesitated. "What else would you do to help Marcassin," he questioned. "What could a thief do, which all kinds of advisors, knights and travelers couldn't," he asked. "Sir, Marcassin doesn't need a thief, he needs someone to watch over him, take the heavy burdens away from him and be there for him. Only one person in the entire world has that power. If anyone else tried to demand that power the consequences could be severe and we can't afford that. The empire is weakened as it is! What good would a revolution be at this point in time," he asked. "It is unfortunate, but your father didn't have any siblings himself. Your grandparents died decades ago. The royal family is dying out as we speak thusly no one holds the power which was meant to be shared a lot more. I'm sorry that it has to be like this, I actually really am," he apologized. "I've seen how much you were hurting as a child, and now I can see that pain hasn't subdued at all over the years. But I don't know what to tell you. Your brother needs you, sir. The empire needs you. We all need you. We need Crown Prince Gascon." Then he sighed deeply, looking down. "If only Elscon was here. He was such a wise man." He exhaled deeply.

"If he was here _none_ of this would have to be an issue," Swaine grumbled agitatedly. "If he was here he could rule the bloody empire himself and let me be," he stated angrily. "Dammit." He gritted his teeth, turning around.

"Sir," Alphonse asked.

"I'll see you later," Swaine dismissed heading out. "Don't bother looking. I'll come to you," he ordered as he vanished.

"Yes, sir." Alphonse nodded and Swaine was gone. Alphonse exhaled. There was no doubt, the young prince already knew what needed to be done. He knew it so well... The question was: what it would take for him to accept it?


	8. Chapter 8

"Erm… Ha-Hallo," a nervous female voice sounded as a heavy door opened. "Anybody there? I don't mean to disturb, I just..." Nervously the young woman pushed up her round glasses before she clutched her book tightly in her arms. "Your Majesty," she called. "Marcassin," she then asked in a far more nervous tone.

"Who's there," a voice barged loudly and threateningly. "Who dares to disturb the Porcine Prince?!"

"EH," Marisa squeaked, her already messy blond hair basically standing up on her head as she stammered. "So sorry your highness! It's just me, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marisa," she stammered.

"I do not recall giving you any permission to enter here," a voice boomed and Marisa turned around to see a figure in the shadows, the shadow of a hog armor.

"I'm sorry," Marisa exclaimed as she tried not to shake too much. "It's just… Err… you haven't gone to the library for months, and I haven't seen you, and the door… it was unlocked and... I thought maybe you wanted a book," she told reaching for the book she was holding. "This one is really good! Maybe it can cheer you up a bit!"

The shadow in the corner- it might as well have been a statue up until that point- stepped forward revealing the entire hog armor, silver colored and bulky, so unlike Marcassin's usual small lean frame. "Leave me," the voice demanded from within the hog armor which made it sound hollow and metallic.

Marisa swallowed. "I'm sorry I disturbed you," she whispered. "Why don't I just… Leave the book here," she suggested, putting it down on the table. "The binding is brand new, too. I fixed it." She said. "I kind of… hit a thief over the head with it." She blushed slightly. "Hah! I defeated a thief all by myself!" She grinned, just a tiny bit proud over her brave escapade. "Isn't that amazing! I sure showed him!"

Marcassin was silent as he just stood there.

"Your majesty," Marisa nudged, now deeply confused.

"What's the point," Marcassin asked her.

"Sir," Marisa questioned.

"If you try to fight a thief, you will just get hurt," Marcassin observed. "What's the use anyway? There'll just be another thief, and you'll get hurt, and stuff will be stolen anyway. Don't fight thieves, I _order_ you!"

"Eh?" Marisa blinked. "Yes sir…," she said as she swallowed. "Though, it sounds like you don't believe in me," she commented amusedly, then silenced when there was no answer. "Why don't you tell me about Gascon," she requested. "He'll come, right?"

"No," Marcassin said in a deep somber tone. "Gascon is dead."

"But your majesty," Marisa exclaimed loudly. "You were so sure! You believe in him, don't you? When the empire is in trouble, Gascon will come! You always say that! And you become so happy! Please, sir," she pleaded. "Just once, please tell me again," she tried. "Just this one single time, try to say it out loud! Gascon will come in our hour of need!"

"I WILL NOT HEAR OF IT," Marcassin shouted making Marisa jump where she stood. "GASCON IS DEAD! _DEAD,"_ he roared ferociously. "And you are _not_ welcome here! Leave my chambers at once!"

"Yes, sir!" Marisa swallowed trying to keep back her tears. "I'll go now! I'll…" And then she turned around running out of the door, as fast as her legs could carry her.

And Marcassin behind her did not look like he intended to move again. Once again, the armor he wore just looked like a statue... It might as well have been. Who would have guessed there even was a person in there?

 

 

 

"Urghh…" Swaine groaned as his head slammed down on the bar counter in front of him.

Well, fantastic! Fan-freaking-tastic! He couldn't walk inside of the stupid palace without people stopping up, pointing at him and questioning him as if he was some kind of a freak walking around. All because he refused to wear that bloody armor! That bloody armor which was ridiculous in every sense of the word!

And now back at the inn, he stood out too! The stupid clothes he was wearing were _way_ to neat looking and expensive for him to just quietly disappear among the crowds so he could mind his own business. At least _these_ crowds... Maybe he should have gone to the Cat's Cradle instead where he wouldn't stick out so much and the quality of _everything_ was better. Still, old habits die hard and he had learned long ago just to go with the cheapest option available. This was kind of it: this slum place where he used to be able to just quietly disappear. Right now, there was no such luck.

They were all looking at him. Swaine felt completely out of place in the slum and suddenly this nagging feeling started to creep in under his skull.

That feeling, that he had actually never truly belonged in here.

No matter how he looked at it, he wasn't really one of those thieves around him. He mixed with them well, good at pretending, but he wasn't really one of them. He had always had the option to leave it behind... The rest didn't.

He never could be one of these people, not really… and now that became more evident than ever.

"Well if it isn't Swaine. Aren't we looking like a fancy pants?"

"Shut up, Svenson," Swaine grumbled not even looking up. The other thief, though, sat next to him without much of an invitation.

"I'm not happy about what you did," Svenson growled threateningly.

Swaine rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I got bigger problems to worry about than you. So, well… Piss off," he snorted.

Svenson gritted his yellow teeth as he spat, "Because of you, we had to run! We barely made it out! And now look at you, looking all fancy and pretty! You found some gold, didn't you," he sneered. "GIVE ME MY GOLD," he shouted grabbing Swaine's shirt hoisting him up into the air so Swaine's feet weren't even touching the ground anymore.

Swaine, though, was entirely unimpressed. "I don't have any gold with me," he began. "And if I did, I don't know if I would feel like handing it over to you when you are being that rude!"

"Where is it," Svenson snarled, drawing Swaine closer. So close that his breath landed on Swaine's face, making Swaine aware of just how foul Svenson's mouth was.

"In the palace, _idiot_ ," Swaine snorted. "Go fetch it yourself if you want it so bad. Would you just let me finish my drink already?"

Svenson's head was turning a pretty deep shade of red, and he didn't let go of Swaine. Instead, his grip just grew tighter. "You got a lot of explaining to do, Swaine," he venomously hissed. "And then you choose to show up looking like a puffin- is that silk under my fingers," he asked. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy beating answers out of you." He grinned so that his yellow teeth showed and his breath that smelled of day-old meat flew out onto Swaine's face.

"Ew." Swaine wrinkled his face. "So I guess this means you won't let me finish my drink," he wondered with a slight pout.

"You got that right." Svenson grinned as he lifted his arm and a fist then to let it zoom down towards Swaine.

He made a quick twist and released himself from Svenson's grip. He then slipped behind the large man.

"Oh… playing hide and seek now," Svenson asked. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT," he shouted turning around ramming his knuckles at his target only for Swaine to dodge once again, making Svenson trip and fall over the table.

"Oh Jesus… Why won't people ever just leave me the bloody hell alone," Swaine muttered, annoyed, as he took out his trick gun. "I mean seriously, what's so hard about that," he asked. "Just leave me alone!"

Svenson's face, though, was red as he turned to Swaine, roaring as he stood up.

Only for Swaine to lift his trick gun and fire a pellet right into the man's face. He fell down, heavy as a log, causing the entire ground to shake.

Wide-eyed their audience looked at it, then looked at Swaine.

Swaine looked around at them. "Anyone else?"

And then all the thugs and thieves merely shrugged, going back to their own business. No one was interested in this evolving into a bar fight. That happened often enough anyway in these parts of town.

Dully Swaine poked to the Svenson with his foot and was rewarded with a big snore.

The sleeping pellet had worked perfectly! That guy would probably be out for hours. Swaine, though, had lost his thirst for that drink. Annoyed, he walked out, leaving an extra coin on the counter for the trouble.

Only as he stepped out of the street did he notice people screaming and running.

"A MONSTER," one yelled. "ONE OF THE MONSTERS MANAGED TO GET INSIDE OF THE WALLS!"

Swaine groaned as he looked forward. "Oh, for the love of… You've got to be kidding me," He grumbled.

Then the monster came into view. It was one of those huge machine-like things which inhabited the wastelands outside of Hamelin city. Swaine's eyes widened by the sight. "Oooohh... FLIP," he yelled turning around running with all the other people. "You've got to be joking! Why?!"

"HEY YOU," he shouted at the man next to him. "What do people even do when this stuff happens?!"

"The palace knights will handle it," The man answered. "Just run!"

"No need to tell me twice." Swaine bit his teeth together as he ran with the others. "I'm not fighting that thing," he stated surely.

"WHERE IS OUR BLOODY SAGE WHEN HE NEED HIM," a woman in front yelled angrily.

Swaine would have argued but in all honesty, there was nothing to argue with there! It _was_ the sage's job to keep the people safe, and Marcassin was more than powerful enough to teleport the bloody thing outside where it belonged!

Yes, Marcassin! Get your royal behind down here and _do something!_

Then suddenly the very walls around them began to move, began to open. Swaine knew at once what was going on: the plaza was opening up to leave room for the fighters. "HURRY," he yelled. "GET AWAY FROM THE PLAZA," he loudly instructed, pushing the people in front of him in the right direction.

Just as the gates opened up and revealed… Massive hog-tanks.

"What the?" Swaine turned around. "Those are new." He blinked. "Wait a minute." He squinted his eyes at them. "Are they…" Then his eyes widened. "THOSE ARE _MY_ DESIGNS," he realized. "What the?!" He didn't have any more time to gawk as he was pushed further up as the plaza emptied out except for that big machine monster and the hog tanks.

The tanks suddenly fired flames, making the creature scream, then roar as it sent out volts of electricity. The people screamed as they all took cover.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE," Swaine yelled. "FIRE DOESN'T WORK ON THOSE! WATER ONLY MAKES IT WORSE BECAUSE IT LEADS ELECTRICITY!"

Of course, nobody could hear him as beams of water and fire were shot at the monster. It roared, sending out a charge of electricity, frying two different hog tanks.

"Alright I had enough of this," Swaine hissed standing up. "That poor thing is in pain. Just knock it out already and get it outside. It probably doesn't even know what's going on," He commented, pulling out his trick gun and then whistled for his familiar Gunther to appear. "Try and keep it distracted," he instructed his familiar. "Rule number one, distractions are your best friend," he said as he loaded his trick gun. "Let's do this quick and make sure those idiots don't fry even more of those nice tanks. I would really like to have a closer look at them, personally."

* * *

This particular monster, it really became quite troublesome. Alphonse was sweating behind his armor as he drew his sword, ready to go in personally.

The monster had managed to sneak in through the main gate just before they had closed for the night. It really was bothersome that these kinds of creatures had become so aggressive the last thirty years.

There wasn't many that remembered that it actually had been different once before Shadar had appeared. Back then, these creatures were mostly peaceful and happy to play with humans. They could even enter the cities and no one would be bothered by it. Now, though, it had become a different story. Something in the world had changed- put things askew. The creatures had become aggressive, lashing out at any human whom just happened to walk a bit to close.

This one mechanical monster was particularly huge. Alphonse doubted a sword would be any good against it... And there were no wizards.

Well, they just had to pull through. They just had to…

Suddenly, Alphonse's eyes widened as he saw it: a red bulky familiar jumping up in front of the metal monster. It was banging on its chest, sending a shock wave of sound in the direction of the metal creature which stumbled out of surprise.

"GOOD JOB, GUNTHUR," a voice then called as a young man rolled on his knees, landing just behind the familiar, aimed his gun at the monster and sent out a cloud of black of sod into the creature's eyes, making it stumble even more.

Alphonse blinked, stunned. "Your Maje-"

"THE NAME IS _SWAINE_ ," Swaine reminded him before he could start. "Alphonse, do you have any electrical charges in those tanks?"

"What," Alphonse asked.

"These kinds of creatures are weak to electrical shocks. It overheats them, knocks them out," Swaine said. "I do have some electrical pallets myself. It might be enough to weaken it, but definitely not enough to knock it out," he continued to instruct. "Fire just makes it angrier and water makes the electricity go further. Either it's physical blows until it's out of energy or electricity, and I'm _not_ going to start beating that thing with a stick," he finished, pointing at the creature which seemed to have almost gotten the smog out of his eyes. "So, which is it?"

Alphonse paused for a moment before responding, "Yes, sir. We have electricity. Can you hold it off?"

"I should have enough shadow pallets to keep it busy for a while longer," Swaine growled, loading his gun. "Just back me up will you," he asked irritably. "I'm not a flippin' wizard! I can't fight that huge monster on my own." He nodded his head. "GUNTHUR," he called his familiar. "Hurry! Behind it," he demanded.

Alphonse looked wide-eyed at it. He had no idea that Gascon actually had a familiar or where he had gotten it from, or that gun. He hadn't seen it being used before. He didn't know what that was either.

He had never seen anyone fight like the young man did right now, let alone him. It was much different from their practice rounds long ago. Swaine here was moving with an elegance and security that had eluded the young Prince back then, not to mention his speed! This man was fast in action, very fast! He acted on instinct, not on planning, the way only true seasoned fighters could. Suddenly Alphonse realized he hadn't seen this person for ten years.

There was a heck of a lot he didn't know. This was not the same person who had left Hamelin ten years ago. He was... Different.

"OI," Swaine yelled as he rolled out of the way of another attack. "HURRY UP, WILL YOU, " he shouted. "I ONLY HAVE THAT MANY PELLETS!"

"Ah yes." Alphonse nodded. "KNIGHTS," he then commanded the people beside him. "ELECTRICITY! WE NEED ELECTRICITY!"

"YES SIR," they all shouted back in unison.

 

 

 

"Dammit," Swaine hissed as he did the best that he could to avoid the big arms of the mechanical creature. "Dammit-dammit-dammit," he repeated as he rolled out of the way again. "Why me? Why always me? You must be joking! I just dealt with one ruffian already," he groaned, firing a blinding flash up at the creature, making it lose sight for around three seconds again. It gave Swaine time to get behind it.

How long had it been now since he had given Alphonse the instructions? It felt like an eternity.

"SWAINE," the old man's voice alerted him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! WE GOT ELECTRICITY!"

Swaine looked to his side and saw it: one of the hog tanks busted open, bursting with electrical flares. "I think I got a better idea," he commented. "GUNTHUR," he shouted at his familiar which at once understood his command.

Swaine hurried in front of the monster. "Okay." He gritted his teeth. "One last shot." He fired up, squinting his eyes as a show of fireworks erupted in front of him, confusing the monster all that more. Then, Gunther jumped up behind it, pushing back the creature until it fell into the hog tank. It landed among the electrical wires that let out a big spark upon contact. In the next moment, it fell over, knocked out as promised.

"Oi," Swaine gasped for air falling to his knees. "Why do I keep getting into these situations," he asked. "What did I ever do to deserve this... Flipping heck."

"SWAINE," Alphonse shouted as he came running towards the young man, throwing off his helm as he ran so he could see. He knelt in front of the young man. "Are you okay? Swaine?"

Exhausted Swaine looked up at him. "I'm okay."

"That was… Quite something," Alphonse admitted.

"If I couldn't defend myself against creatures, how then would I be able to travel the wastelands on my own," Swaine remarked. Alphonse looked astounded at him.

"You… You traveled the world's wastelands… alone," Alphonse faltered. "But… Who would travel those lands alone!? They are _infested_ \- it's dangerous. No one travels the world alone these days!"

"Oh, _now_ you're telling me," Swaine snorted sarcastically. "Gee, huge news to me." He rolled his eyes.

Alphonse smiled then looked down to study the weird gun on the ground. Carefully, he picked it up, handing it back to Swaine. "I believe this is yours."

"Indeed. Saved my life on a lot of occasions it has," Swaine informed, taking it back.

"It's a… I've never seen anything like it," Alphonse commented.

"I should certainly hope so," Swaine said, putting it back in his belt where it belonged. "There is only one of the kind: the one _I_ made," he told. "Built it with my own two hands."

"So that ammunition," Alphonse asked.

"Made that to, yeah," Swaine stated standing up. "Ow." He then grunted, only for his familiar to jump to his side. "Oh… hey Gunthur." He smiled at it. "Sorry for busting you out like that, pal. You sure did a good job. I owe you a ton of chocolate at least." He smiled weakly at it. "Take some rest," he invited and Gunthur happily jumped up before he disappeared back into his home- the tiny little creature cage that just looked like a jewel stone in one of Swaine's pouches. Swaine grunted again, grabbing his side as he nearly fell down.

"Easy," Alphonse exclaimed, supporting Swaine. "Take it easy."

Swaine seethed as he leaned up against the old man.

Blinking Alphonse looked at the fried creature. "How did you know," he wondered. "About the electricity I mean."

"Trial and error," Swaine admitted. "I can't just teleport away, so I had to figure out how to fight these creatures the most effectively," he revealed. "There are some people around the world, out in the field, some hermits that have dedicated their entire life to studying creatures. The tips they can give can be lifesaving."

"You've actually learned quite a bit traveling the world, haven't you," Alphonse noticed. "You have not just ben sitting around rolling thumbs," he breathed.

Swaine shrugged. "I've seen a bit of this and a bit of that."

"You need to rest," Alphonse said, then hesitated a bit. "Come this way."

"Where are we goiiiing," Swaine complained.

"My home," Alphonse then answered. "I know you probably don't want to go to the palace. I'm sure Vivi would be more than happy to make up the guest bed for you. You left quite an impression on her. She keeps talking about that nice young man with all the good stories that came by."

"The creature," Swaine inquired.

"I'll handle it," Alphonse assured. "We'll let it outside where it can recover on its own."

Then Swaine silenced. He looked up, his eyes wandering to the balconies above them as he winced.

"Sir," Alphonse asked.

"They are all looking at me," Swaine barely whispered.

And Alphonse looked up as he too realized, they had an audience. The hundreds of people who had fled from the creature all stood there in stunned silence as they looked down at them, at the fried creature, at Alphonse, and at Swaine... Mostly at Swaine. "Well, you did put on quite the show," Alphonse commented quietly. "You'll probably be the big talk in town by tomorrow."

"I don't like it." Swaine swallowed looking genuinely uncomfortable. "Golden rule... The rule that matters. Don't stand out, don't let them recognize you... It's bad, really bad," he stated, sounding almost like a scared child. "Stay hidden... hidden is best," he barely whispered, lowering his head and attempting to crouch, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't decide what people do," Alphonse apologized. "I promise though, they are not allowed inside of my house."

"Good." Swaine sighed, exhaling deeply.


	9. The decision

The more time Alphonse spent with this young man.

The more Alphonse started to realize, that this person… Swaine… Gascon... whatever, was a man of many faces.

Literately!

Sometimes he was as childish and stubborn as a genuine little-spoiled brat that had been denied a toy, throwing temper tantrums worthy of babies who suffered from toothaches.

Sometimes he would show signs of knowledge and insight others could only dream about.

Sometimes he was the very meaning of rude and ill-mannered: not giving a single hoot about what anybody thought about him. In fact, he seemed to take a weird kind of joy in making other people angry.

And sometimes he was downright nervous and awkward, not wanting people to see him or get mad at him.

Around Vivi, he was suddenly quiet and humble, the picture of a perfect gentleman.

"Are you sure you are alright, Mr. Swaine," Vivi concernedly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Swaine blushed, a bit embarrassed as he averted his eyes away.

"Really, putting yourself in front of a mechanical creature. That was very irresponsible," Vivi lectured a little sternly, making Swaine's blush deepen as he looked down.

"I promise. You don't have to worry. I'm fine," Swaine said very quietly, still looking down with a somehow even deeper blush.

"Mr. Swaine, you do look a bit beside yourself," Vivi commented, sounding honestly concerned. "Are you okay," she asked again in such a genuine kind tone.

"Ah, sorry." Swaine swallowed, looking up. "I just… well, heh." He smiled a little awkwardly. "I'm not very used to people fussing around me like this," he admitted.

"Oh dear, I'm doing it again aren't I," Vivi gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

Swaine blinked. "Doing what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vivi shook her head. "The thing just is, even though my three children are all adults- whenever they come here, I just start spoiling them rotten. I just can't help myself," she revealed. "They all get so annoyed and call me a hen. They try to remind me that they are all grown up, but what am I to do," she pondered. "I guess you just remind me a bit of them. They are also always so irresponsible! They got that from their father," she reasoned, shooting Alphonse a glance.

"Erhh." Now it was Alphonse's turn to blush as he looked away.

"I suppose that's what happens when you marry a fine knight and hero of the empire." Vivi smiled warmly. "I know! Warm tea! That always helps on the nerves! And then a hot bath, you can drink the tea while the bath is being drawn- you do look a little sweaty, Mr. Swaine."

"That does sound lovely," Swaine admitted, drying dirt and sweat left over from his fight off his forehead. "And by the way, never apologize for being so kind. I do appreciate it, Vivian," he told her. "It's so rare to meet people who would be this kind to a stranger."

"Oh nonsense," Vivi exclaimed. "I'm just doing what any decent person would do," She said as she cheerfully left.

The moment she was out of the room, though, Swaine's face changed again from that polite insecure young man into a very annoyed person as he pouted at Alphonse. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Alphonse lifted an eyebrow. " _I've_ got some explaining to do?"

"Yes." Swaine snapped. "Those hog tanks," he exclaimed. "Ten years ago, there was only one of those, the one Marcassin and I built," he began to interrogate pointing at himself. "Where the hell did all of those come from?"

"Oh." Alphonse realized. "Well, erm... That is pretty much Marcassin's doing," he recalled rubbing his neck.

"Care to explain," Swaine pressed sourly as he crossed his arms.

"It was one of the first things Marcassin did when he was made an emperor," Alphonse informed patiently. "Commissioned from the finest inventors in Hamelin to work on the hog tank designs you left behind," He continued. "Marcassin never laid a finger on the machines- he has no idea how machinery works- but he put an awful lot of funding into the development of your ideas. Which, as it turns out was pretty darn good forward thinking! With all the wizards gone and our Sage incapable, suddenly they are our best defense." He shifted nervously. "It's almost as good as _having_ a sage or, at the very least, wizards- though only almost," he admitted. "Your inventions sure have saved us from a pinch or two."

Wide-eyed, Swaine looked at Alphonse. "You've got to be joking."

"Sir?"

"Those old stupid designs?! They don't work," Swaine exclaimed. "The model Marcassin and I built was a disaster!"

"I can't pretend I know a single thing about machinery either," Alphonse admitted. "I don't know how much of those hog tanks are based on your ideas and how much is the work of Hamelin inventors. All I know is that right now, our defense from creatures are deeply dependent on them- they have saved a lot of people already."

"I can't believe this," Swaine shouted, falling back into the chair. "Why would Marcassin commission _that_? He knew it didn't work."

"Well, not to contradict you, but they _do_ work," Alphonse rebuked dryly. "And as for Marcassin, I can't say what he was thinking. But the way he spoke about it, I think he maybe thought it would make you happy to see it."

"Make me happy," Swaine blurted out. "What on earth could have possessed him to think I would be happy to see those?!" He cringed at the very thought.

"You're not," Alphonse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO," Swaine boomed. "I remember that design: it's full of flaws. It's awful!"

"All I know is that what we have has helped me immensely with my job- keeping our defenses up," Alphonse retorted, starting to get annoyed with this ridiculous behavior displayed in front of him.

"Well obviously that's not good enough," Swaine snapped right back. "Explain that creature that made it in JUST NOW!"

Finally, Alphonse just groaned as he rubbed his head. "Young Prince, you are being very trying right now," he wryly observed, looking past a perched arm.

"Well what do you want me to do," Swaine argued, shrugging. "I didn't ask for those machines to be built! I didn't ask for Marcassin to do anything- and I certainly did not ask to be addressed as royalty! Quite the opposite as far as I remember!"

"But you _are_ royalty," Alphonse pointed out, staring back at him.

"Well maybe I don't want to be, you ever thought about that?!" Swaine threw a hand up towards the head of the guard in a fit of anger.

"Sir! Sometimes what a person wants isn't what they need to do! Sometimes everybody needs to do things for the sake of others- it's responsibility! It's fulfilling your duty," Alphonse scolded, letting his hand fall to a leg.

"Duty," Swaine scoffed. "I don't _have_ to do anything! Stop lecturing me!"

"It happens to be my duty to look over you and Marcassin, as I promised your father," Alphonse alluded fiercely, leaning towards the young man in front of him.

"That's bullshit," Swaine snorted, his head darting away from Alphonse's attention. He turned his gaze back to his former mentor, glaring with suspicious narrowed eyes. "You don't have to do anything either! And stop trying to channel my father, you're not him!"

"No I'm not, but I'm starting to see where all those arguments were coming from," Alphonse hissed back. "I spend my entire life fulfilling the duty I took upon myself the day I took the knight oath as a mere teen. I would gladly give my life for this cause, for what my emperor back then stood for! It saddens me to see Elscon's beloved son cower away like this."

"Well there lies the difference, doesn't it," Swaine grumbled. "That duty you took upon yourself- what bloody choice am I given?" He held his arms out grandly. "It's not fair," he cried, throwing them down and letting them collide with his sides- more than ever acting like a big child. "I tried! I did my best, but my best wasn't nearly good enough. I tried to do what father told me to do! I tried to find my own path out there, to find something bloody worth ANYTHING! But I failed! Miserably! Hah, isn't it hilarious?!" He gave a short, sad, hollow laugh. He looked down and away from him, frowning. "I was born in a palace. I'm the richest guy in this entire bloody stupid world. But I'm a way better pickpocket than a prince! At least I am actually good at being a pickpocket!" He looked up and glared back at Alphonse. "What the flip would you do with a person like me sitting on a throne, huh," he asked, throwing a hand against his chest. "Tell me?! What the bloody hell do you want from me," he pleaded, vehemently pummeling his chest as he leaned towards his host.

Astounded, Alphonse looked at the young man. Swaine snorted as he finally looked away.

"That's the problem with you people- you are never clear about what you want," Swaine muttered. "Just show me the way I'm supposed to go. I'll do it if it'll help anything…," he gave in, halfheartedly shrugging. "…but it won't," he concluded defeatedly, shaking his head. "It never does."

"Please don't sound like that," Alphonse requested. "You're beginning to sound like Marcassin does these days."

Swaine only pouted, continuing to look away.

Alphonse didn't get to say anymore as Vivi had returned. Though even that wasn't enough to lift Swaine's sour mood, at least he tried to be polite when she was around. As he left for the bath, Alphonse's eyes were drawn to the table where a weird looking gun had been left behind.

Hesitating, Alphonse picked up the trick gun and turned it in his hand, examining it. It truly was absolutely unlike anything he had ever seen before.

And now he had seen it in battle, too. This device it was… Well, it was magnificent! It was entirely unique- odd looking but brilliant. It wasn't just anyone whom could use it, though. You would have to fight with smarts and tactics to make that thing work with its many pellets. It wasn't really powerful, but it was versatile. Creativity, intuition and being able to adapt to any current situation, that was the abilities needed to ever be able to use this thing and succeed. They were also the abilities that had defined Prince Gascon in their fighting lessons so long ago. The young boy had never been strong or particularly good at making stands, but he could make a fool out of his opponents if he wanted to.

And Gascon had built this by himself- from scratch? As well as those pellets as he called them? Which had any use in the entire world a person could think up- with only the limit of that person's imagination and skill.

Alphonse's old mind couldn't even begin to wrap itself around it, how that was even possible in any way.

And if this thing, was just a mere sign of what the young man was capable of then. Well only the sky was the limit, wasn't it?

How come Alphonse started to get the sense that the only one whom wouldn't be able to see that at all, was Gascon himself?

"Dearest are you two okay," Vivi asked as she entered. "I felt it was probably better not to ask him, but you both seemed… well, pretty worked up," She noted out of concern. "Mr. Swaine in particular. I fear had the wrong thing been said to him, he would blow up."

Alphonse exhaled deeply. "He's a very troubled young man," he admitted. "Thank you for going along with this. I think you're having a good influence on him. Vivi." He turned to her. "I don't know how to make people comfortable or make them calm down." He approached her and took her hands as he looked into her eyes. "Please, for me, keep on treating him as nicely and respectfully as you have. Even if he-" He looked down and bit the inside of his lip. "This is really important. He must not be frightened away." He looked up and nodded at her. "For the sake of a future where our children will be allowed to grow old and be happy, keep him happy if you can." He asked.

Vivi blinked, then looked towards the stairs. "That's quite the mystery guest you brought here," She realized. "I know him, don't I," she pondered. "I've seen him before somewhere."

"Vivi… he doesn't like being asked into. I fear I already am upsetting him enough as it is." Alphonse sighed.

"Seems like it," Vivi commented not taking her eyes away from the stairs. "He seems so lost. Isn't there something we can do to help him?"

"Oh god, Vivi, you are too kind for your own good." Alphonse smiled warmly pulling her in, kissing her greying hair. "Don't ever change."

"It seems I haven't yet," Vivi smiled lovingly.

"No," Alphonse replied warmly. "Still as lovely and kind as the day we met… and beautiful," he recalled, gently caressing her cheek. "How I love you."

"I love you too, my dashing hero," Vivi complimented, looking up at him. She gave him a loving kiss on the lips, then her head turned to the stairs again. "Will he be alright?"

"I… I don't know," Alphonse answered uncertainly. "I hope so. A lot rides on it." He sighed.

"Poor man," Vivi commented. "No one should ever look so alone."

And Alphonse cast down his eyes. He had no idea what to say to that. His wife was the kindest person on this earth- her heart would bleed for anyone who was in pain. She was a mother in every sense of the word and she was eerily good at picking up on peoples feelings. If she said the young man looked alone, then it was because he _was_ alone.

Alphonse's heart went out to the eldest prince as well. Neither did he know what to do. It seemed like he, too, was only creating even more damage whenever he tried to help.

 

 

 

In the middle of the night, in the royal emperor's chambers, the very young emperor was laying in bed sleeping tight.

A key was stuck into the lock for his chambers and the doors slowly opened to let a young man peer inside.

Silently, Swaine entered, sliding and moving with stealth worthy of a cat as she slid out the keys he had… borrowed from Alphonse.

Then his attention was turned to the big luxurious bed where quiet breaths sounded- he didn't even snore… it was more like heavy breathing.

Slowly Swaine moved closer until he could see the sleeping figure of a very young man, barely an adult, laying in the bed fast asleep.

Marcassin. His long black hair fanned over the pillow standing in a stark contrast to his pale white face, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

Quietly, Swaine sat down on a chair next to the young emperor looking at him, just looking.

Seeing him now, Marcassin looked so ordinary. Not like an emperor or a prince, just a very ordinary man.

It was hard to believe that if he woke up now, he would probably start to scream at the sight of Swaine… yet again.

Swaine sighed deeply. "Hey Marcassin," he began quietly. "It's erm… been a while. Or not really- I saw you just the other day. You screamed at me," he corrected himself, both wincing and cringing at the memory. "And I wasn't even seeing you. You were wearing that stupid hog helmet again." Then he exhaled deeply. "Marcassin I… I missed you," he admitted somberly. "I've been thinking about you very much. I've been wondering if you were alright. When I heard about father I… I seriously considered turning back. I didn't want you to be alone with this. But then I realized if I did that, they would try to crown me somehow and I don't think that's what father wanted. You're the son he wished for, the perfect son." He sighed. "The perfect emperor... I can't be an emperor, I can't even be an acting emperor. Not me," he told dejectedly. "You know that right," he asked hesitantly as he looked at Marcassin.

The young man in the bed, though, didn't move. His eyes were squinted tightly together and there were creases in his forehead.

Even in his sleep, Marcassin did not look particularly peaceful. He looked very troubled in his sleep as his arms clutched together in front of his chest. The lips of his mouth pressed together as his body tensed. The young sage breathed hoarse tense breaths… even in his sleep.

"Are you having a nightmare," Swaine pried worriedly. "Hey, it's okay. Remember when we were children? When you got scared, I would let you use my strength, like this," he recounted, laying a hand on Marcassin's head. "If you fall, I'll catch you, that was our deal. Although, this time around, I failed at that, too, didn't I," he lamented. "How could I have let this happen," he asked in a swallow. "What was I thinking?!" He let go of Marcassin so he could burrow his face in his own hands. "I tried, I really did! I thought, if I just tried hard enough, walked far enough... I could find that path father was talking about. I just… I just wanted to be a son he could be proud of! Like you! But I failed, look at me! I couldn't even handle myself alone without resorting to thievery! I'm a disgrace! How could I ever show my real face again around here? Just imagine, the once proud prince now a beggar, crawling back on his knees for shelter. Pathetic, isn't it?" He clawed at his scalp with both hands, clutching clumps of hair in desperation. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered lowering his head. "The one good thing about Father being gone is he wouldn't have to see this. Can you imagine how ashamed he would be," he wondered shakily. "Would just prove him right, though… He was right. He was always right. And all I ever wanted, I just want… I wish I could make it all good! I wish I could be the person who could fix this and be there for you! You've got to believe me, that's all I ever wanted!" He sniffed wrapping his arms around himself. "Marcassin I-," he began again but halted by the sight of his younger brother, who was squinting his eyes, sweating as he breathed harshly. Those breaths were so shallow. He looked so worked up. It definitely looked like he was having a nightmare.

Marcassin really did look so vulnerable in this state. To think this young man was an emperor and an incredibly powerful sage. Right now, all Swaine saw when he looked at him was his defenseless little brother who needed help. It reminded Swaine of the young emperor's early childhood years where Marcassin sometimes would come to him in the middle of the night and crawl up into his bed because he had had a bad dream. Now so many years later, he was laying there in front of Swaine, curling into a ball as if he was trying to shield himself from something, holding his two hands clinched towards his chest as if that area was of particular need for being shielded…

Wait... Swaine looked at the hands. He slowly lifted up in Marcassin's blanket to realize that the young man was indeed holding his hands straight over his own heart, grabbing that place with a tense face.

Swaine frowned. Why there? Why over his heart? That was a pretty odd sleeping position, not wrapping his arms around anything but just holding his chest. Tryingly, Swaine tried to get Marcassin's hands away from the spot. As his hand grazed over the beating heart Swaine's eyes widened. He removed his hand.

Cold… For some reason, that area had been incredibly cold to the touch. "Huh?" Swaine blinked as he touched Marcassin's cheek. That was warm, as it should be. His Shoulder...? Warm too. The other side of the chest, warm. But over the heart, cold! And… He shuddered as he prepared for the coldness, laying his hand over the spot.

Were hearts supposed to beat this slowly?

Swaine laid his other hand over his own heart for comparison. He was rewarded with the knowledge that right at this moment, his own heart was beating about twice as fast as Marcassin's, and the spot was ordinary temperature as well. "That has to be pretty uncomfortable," he mumbled softly.

Marcassin's face, though, winced as the young man turned away, groaning in his sleep, forcing Swaine to remove his hand.

Slowly, Swaine stood up. With incredible gentleness, he took Marcassin's blanket and tugged it over the young emperor's shoulders. "Try to get some proper rest," he advised. "You need your beauty sleep," he commented as he stood up and quietly walked towards the door. He took a last glance back at the sleeping young man until he quietly closed the door and let the borrowed key lock it, so it was the precise way it had been before.

On the other side of the door, Swaine sighed deeply, leaning up against the wall falling down on his knees. Then he looked up. He almost screamed in shock as he jumped up.

A pair of extremely familiar proud eyes were looking straight at him, but a second after Swaine realized those eyes were frozen in position. They only belonged to a portrait, a very lifelike portrait of his late father and Emperor. "Geesh! Father, even in death you scare the heck out of me," he groaned rubbing his face, then he stopped and looked up at the proud painting. "So what now," he asked the portrait. "Come on! You always scolded me for never listening, well I'm all ears now! Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," he hissed. "That's the problem with you, never any strict answers! Just saying that it's wrong without telling me what else to do so please answer me," He began to plead. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME," he roared, frantically prodding his chest with his left hand. "COME ON! ANSWER ME, FATHER! SPIT IT OUT!" He threw his left hand down at the side, staring desperately at it, hoping for something, some kind of response. An answer- anything!

But of course, the portrait remained silent. It was just a portrait after all.

"Why the hell did you have to go get yourself killed," Swaine wailed. "Why?!" He stepped closer to the painting. "Your beloved empire needs you! And your little Marcassin, he needs you! Stop playing dead won't you," he begged, tears forming in his eyes. "Just stop it! Stop it now! I don't want you to be dead- that was never what I wanted. You're not dead, you're just lying, you're being a big baby!" But even as he spoke he could hear how ridiculous he sounded. "Please," He whimpered softly. "I also need you," he admitted, looking slightly down at the floor. "There you have it, I said it, finally after all this time. I need you!" He looked back up at the painted face of his father.

Silence… absolute silence.

"Oh screw it," Swaine snapped, turning around. "You were always impossible to talk to, nothing changed there," he muttered crossing his arms, though as he did his facial expression faltered. He slowly began to realize no one would answer… no one. His father was not there, he was… gone.

And for the first time, Swaine started to see that, there was no returning to the old ways… He was alone.

Alone with this situation. "Please," he then asked again, closing his eyes. "Just tell me what I need to do… just tell me."

But still no answer, none at all.

With a heavy heart, Swaine returned to the place he had come from- the neat little house where Alphonse lived with his lovely wife.

In a way, he couldn't help but envy all of this. He looked around and saw pictures on the walls of the couple through time and their children in different stages of growing up. It all looked so happy, so ordinary, so simple.

Yes, Swaine wasn't just a little jealous, he was deathly jealous.

Silently, he slipped the palace key back where it belonged in the drawer and made his way up to the guest room falling down on his back in the bed.

Urghh… God, he was tired, and yet he couldn't sleep.

Softly it knocked on the door. Swaine lifted an eyebrow looking at that door. "Yeah?"

And the door opened up to reveal, not Alphonse, but Vivi.

"Oh," Swaine corrected himself, sitting up. "Vivian, I'm sorry, did I wake you up," he asked. "I was just on a stroll, I promise. Nothing serious."

Vivi shook her head. "You didn't wake me," she answered. "Though I did hear you, and wondered if you needed anything."

Needed anything? God, if this woman only knew. Amused, Swaine smiled. "Nah, it's fine," He waived, then laid back on his back, yawning. "Just tired. I'll be fine."

For a moment Vivi stood there. She sighed as she moved closer and sat down on a chair beside the bed. Swaine looked over in surprise at her. "Are you sure," she inquired. "Nothing bothering you?"

He gave a small, sad smile. "No, it's fine."

Now it was Vivi's turn to smile. "You must excuse me- I didn't realize sooner," she began, folding her hands.

"What," Swaine asked turning his head.

"I know who you are," Vivi revealed quietly.

His eyes widened as he looked astounded at her.

Vivi, though, continued to smile as she glanced sadly to the side. "What I mean is, I do remember quite fondly visiting the palace. You and young Marcassin would play tag along the hallway," she recalled happily. "Then one time you bumped right into me and I dropped the lunch I had brought for Alphonse. You were such a dear picking it up for me apologizing sincerely. Then you assured me that if anything was ruined you would compensate for it personally. I just thought... Well, what a nice lad! We are lucky to have such a nice crown prince."

Swaine blinked at her, then sat up in bed. "Erh…" He swallowed. "I... I can't say I remember that."

"I wouldn't expect you to, it was very short." Vivi smiled warmly. "May I just say, it's so great to see you've grown into such a nice young man. It warms my heart."

"Well, erh..." Swaine blushed, looking down. "I'm not… what I mean is, I don't think that I..."

"It must be very hard to have so much riding on your shoulders." Vivi sighed.

And Swaine looked down, lowering his eyelids. "I don't think I am in any way qualified for any of this."

"Well if you ask me…" Vivi hesitated. "I don't think anybody is," she said. Swaine looked up. "People make mistakes sometimes," she stated. "And sometimes they make bad decisions. Royalty is not excluded from that at all- we are all just human beings."

"But... what do you do then," Swaine pondered. "Why do I even have to? Why me," he wondered hopelessly. "I don't want any of this- what am I supposed to do with any of this," he asked. "It's so confusing," he groaned slipping a hand through his hair.

"Well, I suppose you just do your best," Vivi commented. "You make a mistake, then try to do your best with that mistake. Then another arrives and you still just do your best."

"What if your best just isn't very good," Swaine returned with a painful look.

"How do you know if your best isn't very good if you haven't tried?"

Defeated, he looked at her. "You drive a hard bargain."

"I'm married to a council member dearest, and a hero of the nation- or well he was back in the day. A lot of things rode on his shoulders and I made it my duty to be his support when he needed it." Vivi smiled. "He has been making decisions for a very long time, some of which he came to regret, and some he didn't even want to make as he made them. I was his ear of confidence for all that time, but the important thing is that my dear Alphonse never lost sight of what he felt was important: the state of this empire. If I might be so bold to say so, I've seen what you did in the past, protecting your little brother, standing up for people. It was quite something when you had your mind set on something, you would always achieve it, even if the way you achieved it rarely was the way anyone had expected. And yet, your heart was always genuine too, such good care you took of your dear brother after your poor mother passed. Now, you are here, it tells me you never really lost sight of what you think is important either," She explained warmly. "I believe in you, Prince Gascon," She encouraged, taking his hand, holding it with both of her own. "I believe that if you really set your mind to something, you will find a way. It may be untraditional, it may be rather unique and for some people seem rather odd, but that is your way. And you always find it."

"I can never be my father or my brother you know," Swaine informed, shaking his head. "I wish I were. But no matter how much I tried, I could never be that."

"Dearest me, you shouldn't be," Vivi clarified. "Don't get me wrong. Elscon was a kind man, a good emperor and a good friend to all of us in this house. What he did was all very amazing and to lose him that early was a tragedy. But what happened has already happened, and we must not linger, we must move on. You're not Elscon, you're Gascon! Your way will be quite different from Elscon's- that's how it is- but that doesn't make it any worse or better. It just makes it different. The world is changing, perhaps what we need is to change with it. No, you are not Elscon or Marcassin." She shook her head. "You are though, Gascon! And I believe in that Gascon I saw, and that Gascon whom was kind enough to spend time with an old woman today. You have a very kind heart." She told. "And, if you ever need help or a place to get away from all of it, if you wouldn't mind drinking tea with an old lady- I'm a quite trained listener and for all these years never slipped out information."

"That's very impressive, I would like to," he fully allowed. He smiled back at her. "Coming here has been nice."

Vivi smiled, then finally let go of his hands. "Oh dear, a crown prince in my spare room," she jested at the now amused Swaine. "Sleep well, your majesty. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up, gently leaving through the door.

Swaine slightly rolled his eyes, but for the first time, he didn't out-right object as the old woman left him to his own thoughts.

 

 

 

The next early morning, Alphonse walked into the living room to quite the shock, or perhaps it shouldn't have been so shocking it was just…

Swaine was sitting by their table, his hands folded as he distantly looked out of the window. He looked… calm, and quiet. Much unlike how he had been the last day.

By Alphonse's presence, Swaine's eyes slowly moved and he glanced up at Alphonse. From his eyes alone, he looked sad and pretty defeated. "Marcassin is not going to get any better, is he," he asked, though it hardly sounded like a question, more like a statement.

Alphonse exhaled deeply as he lowered his head. "Probably not."

Just as Vivi to came into view, she halted. "Oh, your majesty," she addressed Gascon, at which Alphonse looked slightly surprised at her. He sighed in defeat. "I should have known you would have figured it out on your own."

"To be honest, it took me a while." Vivi then told. "I hope you don't mind, Prince Gascon," She addressed Swaine again.

Swaine didn't answer, merely shrugged looking forward.

Hesitating, Alphonse moved closer. Still, Swaine didn't do anything to move, so at last Alphonse took that as a sign that it was safe to sit down in front of the young man.

The quiet though was nerve-wracking and didn't help as it looked like he didn't intend to speak anymore.

It was that look in his eyes again when he was deep into thought.

"Sir," Alphonse then finally bade. "Is everything alright?"

Swaine's eyes snapped up and met Alphonse's, then held them. "Alphonse," he started. "Please tell me, and I need you to be honest here," he continued. "What is it precisely that I can do to help Marcassin which no one else can," he firmly requested. "I'm not talking about the empire or anybody else, only him, what is it only I can do?"

"You already know that, don't you," Alphonse responded.

"Please inform me then," Swaine implored not removing his eyes from Alphonse's. "What is it I can do, no one else can?"

Alphonse exhaled. "Marcassin… ever since his father died and you disappeared, he has carried an incredible burden on his shoulders, the burden of an entire empire, a burden which right now threatens to break him. You though, you can take that burden away from him. Take it away from his shoulders and upon your own. It's true, you can't heal him… But you can take his burden, you can set him free of it. You're the only one in the entire world whom can."

Swaine swallowed as he looked at Alphonse, then slowly nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll do it," he obliged.

At once, Alphonse's eyes widened. "Re-Really?"

"I've been thinking this through, over and over. I've gone over all possibilities, from all angles. I hoped I could find another way, any other way," Swaine informed. "And yet I keep arriving back at that same conclusion. If that is all I can do for him, then that is what I must do." He sighed heavily. "I don't like to do it, I don't believe there's much I can do for the empire. I can't protect anyone from Shadar- I don't have that kind of power, I can't fix that I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. But at least I can be there for him now," he said laying down a hand. "Do not make any mistakes, Alphonse: I am not that selfless as to do this for the people. This is just because of that promise I made. For that I will put Swaine to rest," he concluded, glancing down at the hand. He looked back up again. "I will, though, need your help to do this- that much should be obvious."

Alphonse took in a deep breath as he nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I... I'll do all that I can."

Swaine held up a hand. "Please don't thank me, I told you. This is entirely selfish on my part."

"Yes, sir." Alphonse nodded. "You might not do it for the reasons I could have wished but, I shall not complain. I am also very concerned about Marcassin. Whatever you need, I am at your service, young Prince," he swore. "Believe me, all I want is to see the both of you being taken well care of. I swear to you."

"So then," Swaine exhaled. "Quite the puzzle now isn't it? Kill Swaine and bring Gascon back from the dead." He frowned. "And without trying to make to much of a mess… Oh, flipping heck, what a bother," He muttered already looking very displeased about this prospect, reaching up and rubbing his forehead.


	10. Rebirth

It was quite the odd situation indeed and quite the show as Vivi personally cut Gascons hair inside of their homely kitchen with her scissors, the young prince looking somewhere half between dreading, uncomfortable and well.. Alphonse had to question whether the young man wasn't about to jump up and run away out the door for them to finally never see him again. But he stayed, clinching his hands as he let Vivi make the small cuts.

"I'm no royal hair dresser, but I hope it should do." Vivi commented.

Gascon didn't answer just swallowed as he looked out in the air, he looked pretty pale, again Alphonse shifted his foot just to stand ready in case he had to grab the young man and drag him back from an escape attempt.

"A shame those curls have to go." Vivi then commented. "I remember when your father and Alphonse came home from long wanderings in wet weather, his hair would curl up too." She chuckled. "And he would get annoyed because he didn't believe anyone would take him seriously like that. He would even use his own magic to make it uncurl." She chuckled amused.

Gascon smirked a bit amused. "Magic for hair care? Well that's what I call narcisism at its finest."

"Indeed." Vivi commented. "Oh wait, I wondered if you had ever seen this." She said laying down the scissors and disappeared into the living room only to return handing Gascon a framed picture.

Gascon looked at it and was met with the face of an very pretty kind looking young woman with dark auburn brown hair wearing a white wedding dress, beaming like a sun as she held the hands of a very handsome proud looking blond man wearing wedding attire as well, and standing in the middle, connecting their hands was a young man with long brown hair and a smile on his face, Gascon blinked. "Is that my father?" he asked looking at that man in the middle. "And those two.. That's you and Alphonse isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Vivi smiled warmly picking up the scissors again. "It's from before you were even born, Elscon was the guest of honour at our wedding and gave us his blessings personally. Already then him and Alphonse had been on quite the number of adventures together, they had known each other even before I met Alphonse. Oh those two back then, always out in trouble." She chuckled. "And Elscons father would scold him, telling him he was to big of a trouble maker to ever make emperor."

"A trouble maker? _My_ Father?" Gascon asked astounded.

"Yes." Vivi nodded. "Quite the dreamer to, his dream was to lead the empire into the brightest future imaginable, he was very head strong that Elscon, Alphonse really had to pull him out of quite of bit of trouble."

"That's so hard to imagine." Gascon had to admit holding the picture of the happy and very good looking couple in the picture, the picture was just so happy it made Gascon smile slightly. "Your wedding huh?" he asked.

"Oh it was like a fairytale come true." Vivi sighed. "Back then I was just a kitchen maid in the palace, sometimes we the girls would sneak out with snacks for the knights, hoping to catch a fine knights eye. I made them my home made apple buns and brought them, then suddenly Alphonse came over to me and thanked me personally, told me it was the best pastry he had ever tasted in his life, from there; It's pretty much history. Just to think, the crown prince's right hand, seeing a kitchen maid and then at last asked for my hand in marriage." she blushed slightly. "Oh I remember it all so well, your father loved my apple buns too. Him and Alphonse would go as far as to fight for the last one, they looked like two overgrown children tumbling around like that. But they seemed to enjoy it too, they laughed and I ate the bun myself. To teach them a lesson, if they were going to fight neither one could have it." she chuckled. "Maybe you would like to try one? It's so long since I baked up a batch. Oh yes, it all started with the apple buns." she smiled warmly. "I shall definetely bake up a batch for you and maybe Marcassin would even enjoy one too."

"A fairytale of its finest." Gascon smiled holding the picture, his eyes hadn't moved from it at all doing the story session but looked so warmly at it. "Now that's a story I can deal with." He stated finally putting down the picture. "Are you sure that's you on the picture thought?" Gascon asked in a wry smile looking up. "Or are you a time traveller? I could have sworn, you havn't aged a single day! You look exactly the same!" he exclaimed.

"Oh you tease." Vivi dashed the young man on the shoulder. "It's not nice to tease an old lady with ideas of youth, Alphonse tell him." she tried.

"I would." Alphonse smiled as he sighed leaning back. "But the young prince is absolutely right on this one, you look as lovely as back then."

"Oh you two, you are terrible." Vivi stated, but were beaming and smiling regardless as she cut the hair.

Alphonse as well smiled, all that Vivi told was true, he remembered it so clearly and thinking back it did warm him. When he had been young, him and Elscon, had enjoyed their occasional tumble and trouble making. Of course that was all before Elscon had been crowned emperor and Gascon had been born but it really was quite something, he had to admit that.

More than anything, ones again Vivi had worked her magic and made the young Prince relax, well at least for a few minutes.

It seemed he too deeply appreciate to get his mind distracted for just a little bit.

Though it also seemed like to short a time before even that distraction was out of the way as Swaine stood up, slid a hand through his newly cut and washed hair, straightened out the shirt. "This feels weird." He muttered. "Well, I guess… It's erhm. Time to move out." He commented. "Do I have to do this?" he then asked as if it would help any.

Alphonse sighed. "Your reasoning might not be the exact one we could have wished for but, you have my support your majesty, what ever you wish to do, please let me help you." He asked in a bow. "I am, at your service."

"I too." Vivi said. "If you could ever need the help from an old woman like me." She chuckled amused to herself.

"You've already given me so much." Swaine said to Vivi in a warm smile. "Thank you so much for your kindness." He said gently taking her hands bowing his head for her, then he let go, stood up and faced the window as he sighed straightening out his shirt a second time, before he glanced over his shoulder. "Please tell me, and be honest now, how do I look?" he asked turning to them holding out his arms in a open gesture.

"Honestly?" Alphonse asked, then sighed as he shook his head. "Well, you don't look like a pick pocket, that's at least something."

Swaine snorted. "Pff, at least you're honest."

"Now now." Vivi lectured stepping forward grabbing Swaines shirt straightening it out for him so this time it was done correctly. "Our royal family has always been their own as none of them ever fancied anything such as laces or to complicated clothing. Your father was a practical man, proud of the fact he could do more than just be sitting back giving orders, he enjoyed a good sword duel and sweat on the forehead. Your brother is a very humble man, whom rather not stand out or go overboard with anything, it would only be natural you share similarites with both. Straighten up now, don't you slouch." She commented putting a hand under Swains chin forcing him to lift his head. "The ruler lays in the attitude not the clothes you know." She commented. "Ah ah, what did I tell you about sloutching." she asked in a lecturing tone.

And at ones Gascon straightened up again as if it was on command.

"All though." Vivi frowned as she stepped back. "Wait a moment." She encouraged vanishing out in the living room, soon returning with a long velvet coat in blue holding it up for Swaine whom accepted taking it on straightened it out.

The coat was just as long as his green one, but of much finer quality and a lot less ragged in fact it looked brand new, following his thin frame surprisingly well. "Stand straight." Vivi told lifting Swaines head ones again, this time in a slightly forcefull manner, before she stepped backwards. "Now, there's a Prince." She smiled.

Swaine looked at the sleeve of the coat with the golden embroideries. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was our son's." Vivi sighed. "When he was at his first knight gala just after he had started apprenticeship in the corpse for the palace." She sighed. "Really we should have foreseen how wide he was going to grow over the shoulders shortly there after, with all the sword training and its like. None of us can use it, it's to small for Alphonse too, do you like it sir?" he asked.

"I like it very much." Swaine admitted looking down at it.

"Then it's yours." Vivi told. "It does indeed suit you."

"Oh no I couldn't." Swaine tried to object.

"Nonsense." Vivi snorted. "It has just been lying around collecting dust, and it's the closest we got to something worthy of a Prince. It's a fine use of the coat, to be worn by an actual prince upon his return, it would honour me if you would use it."

"Well then, thank you." Swaine bowed his head a little awkwardly, then stood up, did his best to straighten his back as he exhaled. "Well then." He commented. "Alphonse, would you accompany me to the palace?" he asked. "It seems like we have one heck of a day in front of us, something people probably wont forget to quick."

"Yes your majesty." Alphonse bowed for him, though as he stood up he looked questionable at Swaine. "What do you intend to do exactly?" he asked.

"Honestly… I got no idea." Swaine told making Alphonse blink and look pretty questionable about this new turn of events.

 

 

 

 

Well first things first, Swaine or rather… Gascon walked to the palace, and not the sneaking kind, he walked to the front gates.

Alphonse as loyally as he had promised, walking straight behind him as the proud knight that he were, his hand lightly resting on his sword, and no hog armour.

In his support, Alphonse had simply decided to not wear any hog armour either and that sure grabbed peoples attention as they tried not to look at the couple walking so purposefully towards the palace front gate.

It sure was a good thing that Gascon had become such an good actor, because deep inside… he was seriously considering running for it! He could feel his own heart hammering inside of his chest, the sweat forming on his forehead and all around, this was not a very pleasant situation. People were looking at him, he was outside in the open, in the centre... And if there was something he had learned as a pick pocket, it was that being exsposed was _bad._ He sincerely hated being looked at, he would much rather like to hide where no one could see him or look at him.

Only thing stopping him from just doing it and run down the corner to hide in a alleyway was the fact that he was pretty convinced that that proud knight walking behind him would drag him right back, and all he would have accomplished would have been to make a scene and make even more people look at him.

Or could he still slip away? If he just distracted Alphonse for a second, the gate to the city was just some streets away…..

"SIR!" a guard suddenly shouted making Gascon jump.

"Wha-what?" Gascon asked in a blink only to realise the guard wasn't even addressing him, he was addressing Alphonse.

"Sir, you are out of your hog amour." The guard wearing a hog armour himself commented. "Erhm… According to Marcassins orders, no one is allowed to enter the palace without hog armour. You said so yourself, I mean. Sir.." the poor man sounded pretty confused.

"I got orders from higher up." Alphonse told. "Not to wear a hog helmet."

"Higher up than the emperor?!" The guard asked. "Sir, I don't understand. Who could be higher than the emperor?"

At that Alphonse turned around and looked at Gascon, the hog helmet guard turning with him, there was silenece. "Sir I don't understand." The young man then spoke again.

Gascon was lost for words, now to actually try and say it to another person, it… he was tounge tied.

"Let us through." Alphonse then ordered. "There is important business to attend to."

"Ye-yes sir." The armoured guard saluted him.

And Alphonse finally walked past that guard, Gascon walking after him, until Alphonse stopped up waiting for Gascon to go in front.

Gascon did not look pleased by this aspect, not at all, but finally stepped back in front. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked in a whisper back to Alphonse. "You want me just to step in all heroically and triumphantly taking the throne in grandeur? I really don't think I'm that type of a person." He told.

"I could call in the council." Alphonse suggested.

"Yes! Do that, the… The council thing." Gascon pointed his finger. "And erhm.. I'll just go and erh, fetch something." He told.

Alphonse lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Right then, the council, in the audience room, thirty minutes." Gascon then asked. "Don't worry I'll be there."

"Yes sir, I'll do what I can." Alphonse nodded.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Alphonse was at the appointed place with his fellow council men and women, none of which had any idea what was going on, and it was obvious they were all pretty annoyed over having being pulled away from their own duties that abruptly.

"Alphonse." Andrea then finally spoke. "At least you must give us an explanation for pulling us all out of work." She demanded sternly.

"I would." Alphonse told. "But I fear none of you would believe me." He said.

Geraldo a red haired man with a healthy red moustache whom was small and stout of stature yet had incredible muscles from a life time in the factories, having worked himself up through the ranks over time and were now running them lifted an eyebrow. "That's unlike you to come with such a statement." He stated.

Eden a woman in her late fourtish with coal black hair frowned as she pushed up her glasses. "Please at least tell me it's good news, the people are barely holding in there as it is, they are scared."

Helena, a woman in her fifties with soft brown greying curls, sitting right beside her sighed. "We got enough finances to do patch work, because we always had so much gold and stones from our mines, yet still right now it's just sinking without getting anything back, there's only so much the budget can give."

"And it still seems like we are alone." Andrea told quite sternly. "None of the other kingdoms has yet to respond."

Those people were it, the five advisors to the emperor.

Alphonse the proud knight whom had been able to call the last emperor his friend, and his duties were the defence.

Andrea the oldest of them, whom dealt with the correspondance with the rest of the world.

Geraldo the same age as Alphonse, whom oversaw the great proud Hamelin factories where in their future was being build.

Helena the youngest of them, in her late fourtish whom was the voice of the palace among the people, and the voice of the people in the palace, the link between the two worlds.

And Eden whom at least tried to control finances.

They were the advisors, the people whom took over in the case of the crisis, but even they were powerless as they were also loyal to the current emperor whom was supposed to supervise them. Yet what was obvious right now was that one person was missing... Their supervisor. Marcassin was lacking, he had been excluded from the meeting, and that didn't bode well for anyone. There was a reason people kept sending Alphonse worried questionable glances and the tension in the room just laid thick.

Then finally the door opened, they all looked that way as a young man stepped in, making everybody look at this person slowly walking in there.

Wearing his fine blue cloat with golden linings, his newly cut hair falling softly around his head, his skin had a tanned colour and looked rough from wind and weather, yet his slender complexion looked elegant and he did in fact carrie himself with a pride as he walked straight towards them, a stern look dominating his face as he bit together.

Alphonse looked at the young man, the young prince, Crown Prince Gascon.

Not slouching, but with a straight back, in his belt hang that trusted trick gun and… And a fine sword.

But not just any sword, Alphonse recognised it at ones, the sword of Hamelin which Elscon had carried around when he was a crown prince and had passed on to Gascon, only for Marcassin to get his hands on it when Gascon left and Marcassin had carried it ever since. That is... until this day.

It was their crown jewel, what they used instead of a crown… Whom ever wore that sword, was rightful heir to the throne, that was the rule. Only a crown prince of Hamelin or an emperor would be allowed to even touch it and Gascon had gone to fetch it.

That more than anything proved it, that Gascon was actually serious.

None of the other council members though noticed such a detail at ones, instead they were looking questionable at Gascon.

"Mr. Swaine?" Andrea then finally spoke up. "So I suppose we'll finally get an explanation Alphonse." She asked.

Alphonse bit together, then looked at Gascon.

Gascon looked at them all as they looked at him, his eyes going from one person to the next. There was utter silence, the air was tense. You could see that no one had any idea what was going on, and silence filled with the air.

Then Gascon took in a deep breath, as if readying himself before he finally spoke. "Thank you for coming on such a snort notice." He told. "I realise our situation is rather pressured as it is, and you all probably have plenty of duties you would like to return to." He commented.

"That is putting it lightly." Helena smiled a little defeated only for Andrea to look sternly at her.

Gascon shook his head. "Your crisis though, it comes from a very specific problem doesn't it?" he asked. "It's so neat that it must have been deliberate. Marcassin, is unwell." He then told seriously. "And not just ordinary unwell, a kind of sickness that can't be seen nor traced, he looks normal and feels normal to the touch, yet he isn't. That is the big crippling facture, technically it would have been better for the empire if he had died, because then someone would _have_ to step up. But as it is now, with him both being there and not being there on the same time, things are falling apart, that is the root of your problems isn't it?" he asked looking grimly at them.

Astounded they looked at him as they blinked.

"And none of you even want to say it." Gascon then frowned. "Because no one wants to believe that Marcassin is that unwell, and no one wants to stand up against him... No one wants to take the first step and say stop. Rest assured though, i'm doing it for you now. I'm saying stop. This cannot go on."

There was stunned silence, the council members were stunned and then awkwardly looked around, it was very obvious Gascon had hit the nail on the head, yet they still didn't want to say it.

At last Andrea frowned as she looked sternly at him. "Even if what you say I true, what would you suggest?" she asked. "I will _not_ betray our emperor!" She said sternly and the rest nodded grimly.

Gascon smiled lightly. "And I'm happy about that, I owe you my thanks. For the loyalty you showed him, it means a lot to me." He told bowing courtly for them. "I'm not ready to just give up on Marcassin either, he is unwell so he needs help! That's what I see. He needs help, real help." He said. "I wanted to speak to you because… well urhm because. I think I found a way to, at least lessen his burden. How-ever it will require for you people to accept something." He then told. "Which might be hard to swallow."

The council members were silent, then Geraldo spoke up with his booming voice. "If it's to help little Marcassin, I will do it!" he told. "Spit it out young lad, we are all old in here, we are not good with tension."

Gascon swallowed as he reached for his sword, then stopped closing his eyes, squinted them closed.

Alphonse looked at him and slowly Gascon opened his eyes, meeting Alphonse glance... Alphonse stood there, with straight back and a determined face expression, nodding slightly.

Gascon bit together as he looked down, hissing slightly. "There's just one way." he breathed resting his hand on the hild of that sword, then slowly, let his fingers fold around it, grabbing it, he took in a deep breath, and then finally, pulled it up from its hild for the council to see.

Andrea blinked. "The sword of Hamelin." She realised. _"Mr. Swaine!"_ she then snapped standing up looking deeply offended. "Have you any idea what it is you're holding in your hands?! Give that back!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Gascon told looking at her biting his. "And believe me, I know _exactly_ what this sword means, my own father told me that with his own words when he gave it to me." He told lowering it as he spoke. With closed eyes he lowered his head as he swallowed. "I'm sorry to correct you Andrea, and I apologies for my former lie.. I... erh. I'm." he swallowed looking up. "Swaine is not my true name, I made that up, a very long time ago, I made it up... Swaine is a fake. Just a fake, I made him up." he told, then closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath then opened up his eyes ones again looking at them biting together, suddenly looking very determined as if he was facing an army or its like. "My name, my real name, that my parents gave me. It's Gascon." He told. "I'm the first born son of Emperor Elscon, elder Brother to Marcassin and my title is Porcine Prince of Hamelin, or Crown Prince. What ever you prefer." He told putting the sword back in it's holster biting together, trying not to let his misty eyes show or let his voice waver though his throat was threatening to tie itself together. "How-ever, none of that will mean a thing if you wont acknowledge me as such. If I am to do anything, to help my brother, I need your help and support, _all_ of you." He told. "To help Marcassin, my brother." he told, then bit his lip. "Please." he asked. "I know this is a lot to just believe out of the blue, but I am telling the truth, I really am." he told looking down. "I suppose all I can do is to ask you to believe in me, though that sounds ridicoules doesn't it? You don't know me." he sighed standing back. "Not any more, still... I am asking you to believe in me. Please." he asked again. "For Marcassins sake.. This is his only chance."

All the council members eyes widened, their mouths dropped open, the only one whom didn't look like that was Alphonse whom smiled lightly. "Sir." He commented, then sat down on his knee bowing for him. "I already promised you my loyalty but you'll have it again, Crown Prince Gascon." He told. "I believe in you, and i'll follow you! My prince."

Gascon had to fight, had to fight really hard not to demand Alphonse to just stand up already, so he bit together. "Thank you." he breathed. "Please stand up. Just... Darn it stand up." he asked not being able to take it for a second longer and Alphonse did as he was asked, yet still gave Gascon a salute.

"Oh my god." Andrea breathed holding a hand to her mouth. "Ga-Gascon? I remember him, I… how would that even be possible?" she asked.

"I remember him to." Geraldo breathed. "The little runt would run away from his castle duties to come to the factory and work on the machines, such a good lad. But I don't see how.. I mean."

"Yeah, those were the times." Gascon smiled a little weakly at the man. "You showed me how to build an engine, it was great." he sighed. "You have to show me what you've come up with in the factories, I'm dying to see for myself." He admitted. "I heard that Marcassin ordered for you to work on new stuff based on my old designs I erh... heh." he blushed deeply looking down. "I know those designs were amatourish at best, so... I would really like to see what you did to make it work afterall." he smiled vaguely. "I'm sorry it's a been overwhelming to come back and see all those hog tanks there, I don't think I have entirely comprehended it yet. That Marcassin and you people would go to such lenghts." he admitted, and that made Geraldo smile as his eyes were now starting to grow misty.

"I swear on my honour." Alphonse then told standing straight as he turned to the council. "I scarsly believed it myself, but after having spend my time with this young man, I am sure." He told. "This is Elscons beloved son, Gascon." He told. "You must believe in him, for the sake of the empire."

"Oh my goodness." Helena gasped holding a hand over her mouth. "If this is true, then… Then he can overrule Marcassin!" she gaped. "Oh God Marcassin, he always said that Gascon was alive! But… I didn't believe him. He was always so sure and I never believed him." She told looking downright embarrased about it.

"But we can believe in Marcassin now! Seems like we have all done Marcassin a disservice." Geraldo sniffed tears in his eyes. "That young lad, oh my god look at you, so grown." He swallowed.

Slowly Andrea stood up, then stepped forward step by step, until she stood in front of Gascon, right in front of him, inches away, looking at him, her eyes gliding over his face, every inch of it. "I to remember young Gascon." She told. "A temperamental trouble maker, always fighting with the emperor, rarely doing what he was being told."

"Oh god please, is this really the time for this?" Gascon asked. "I admit it, I was an arrogant little piece of holiness, so there." He stated. "But you have to realise, the only reason why I am here is that, I am the best chance you got, I'm the best chance Marcassin got! He needs our help, he needs…"

He didn't get any further before Andrea wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. "I thought you were dead." She sniffed as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "Oh god let me look at you!" she asked stepping away holding his face so Gascon could really see her tear filled eyes. "You look so thin your highness, oh what does it matter? You are alive. It's a miracle."

Gascon smiled lightly as he took her hand away from his face taking it down. "Will you help me?" He then finally asked. "I can't do anything if I don't have you peoples support." He told.

"Of course." Andrea said. "Anything you order, your majesty." She told bowing for him as well. "I am sworn to serve the royal family, and that's you."

"I am with her." Geraldo said standing up.

"If Andrea and Alphonse says this is so, then it really must be." Helena swallowed standing up. "I will follow you your highness." She said. "If it'll help any, I'll do what ever you say."

"I've only seen Gascon ones, very shortly." Eden said as she also stood up. "When I was still working as a mere assistant to a then council member, but even then, I do recognise him now." She then admitted. "We are indeed desperate, sir! I'll do what I can!" she said.

"Seems like you have our attention." Alphonse smiled lightly as he turned to Gascon. "What are your orders?" he asked. "Sir?"

Gascon breathed. "My orders?" he asked. "My orders is…" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he looked up with a more determined look in his eyes. "I'm relieving Marcassin of duty." He then told. "His words no longer hold any authority, he is sick and he is not well enough to give orders." He said as they all nodded.

"Geraldo, I think you know very well what you need to do. I want all of those factories opened and working by the end of the week!" Gascon demanded.

"Yes sir! That would be my honour!" Geraldo grinned as he saluted.

"Andrea, I need you to find out what is happening in the other kingdoms, see if anyone has a wizard or sage whom can help us look at Marcassin." Gascon demanded. "I want the court physician send to him, _at ones_." He demanded and Andrea nodded.

"Indeed sir! I'll start right away!" she said.

"Helena, Eden." Gascon nodded at the two women. "The people are hungry, until the factories are working again make sure to give the people food. And everybody whom got fired from the factory and now has to come back, give them one months pay in advance each."

Eden gaped. "That much?" she asked.

"No one can work if they are hungry." Gascon snapped. "Take from the royal treasure chambers if you have to, those money will be peanuts in comparison to what a fully functioning factory will bring us in a matter of months! Anyone whom comes asking for work, just give them work! Give them something to do and something to be paid for, keep them away from the streets! We got enough problems as it is with creatures and evil Djinns knocking at our door" He hissed. "In a crisis like this, there should be work for everyone! We all need to work together for the empire." He frowned. "No more stupid hog masks that should be obvious, I want to get rid of all of them, _NOW_! And I need an assistant, someone whom can keep a schedule, I can't keep a schedule even if my life dependent on it, so get an assistant here! Well then, you got your first orders, just for starters, MOVE IT!" he barged. "I want this empire running again by the end of the week! And for god's sake don't involve Marcassin in any of this, he is _off_ duty! Alphonse, go make sure he wont be to upset by all the hectics in the palace, I will see to him personally when I can, just keep him out of trouble!"

"Yes sir." Alphonse nodded.

"Well what are you all standing around looking stupid for?!" Gascon asked. " _Move it!_ " he demanded and they all stood up.

"Yes your highness!" They all shouted and moved out, almost falling over each other as they all ran to each their perspective duty, leaving Gascon to breath deeply as he rubbed his forehead, then looked up to realise one person hadn't left.

"Didn't I order you to look after Marcassin?" Gascon asked Alphonse. "You've been dying for me to start making orders, how about following them when I finally do?" he asked.

Alphonse smiled a little amused. "Yes sir, I just… I know I'm not your father but. I just wanted to say, that was very impressive and your father would have been so proud." He said. "I could just imagine him crying from pride if he had seen this."

Gascon smiled a little sadly at him. "Get out of here." He then demanded.

"Yes sir." Alphonse saluted at him and walked out.

Leaving Gascon to sigh deeply, feeling the emotions wash over him, he was already tired, it felt like he had been running a marathon.

Was there time for a drink before that assistant came? Slowly he moved over the table, placing his hands on the surface looking down on the map on the table, frowning slightly… oh boy, he had thus far only seen the tip of the iceburg hadn't he? This was just scratching the surface. By god what was he getting himself into? Out of all the things he had ever done, this was by far the most ridicoules thing, and that was saying an awfull awfull lot!

"Wuargh!"

Gascon glanced up from where he stood by the table to witness a young woman tripping inside through the doors, and then had to wave her arms for balance which she still barely kept as she was tripping around on the same spot.

She was wearing neat quality looking clothes, but still rather simple and plain. A long red brown coat over a white shirt with a loose bow around the cravat and fine trousers matching the coat, her blond hair though was unruly as heck, constantly falling down her face and barely held up in a horse tail while a pair of round glasses was placed over her nose, though they also constantly threatened to fall off. Over her shoulder she had a bag filled with papers and books that threatened to spill out as she tripped around, and that was not to speak of the pockets which _also_ had small books, tons of paper and pencils constantly falling out of them... She looked like a complete and utter mess.

Finally she seemed to find balance and looked up meeting Gascons eyes.

Gascon frowned.. They couldn't be serious? Could they? This couldn't be.

"Sir!" The young woman exclaimed as she stood up straight with arms down her side, which just resulted in a bunch of the papers from her bag spilling down on the floor. "I heard some-one needed an assistant!" she shouted, a bit to forced so it just seemed even more awkward.

Gascon lifted an eye-brow. "Did they even tell you why I needed an assistant?" he asked.

"Honestly I have no idea what is going on." The girl then admitted blinking, fortunately relaxing a bit. "Suddenly every-thing just went hay-wire, I mean just.. one second to the next two minutes ago, I can't find head or tail in it." she told looking over her shoulder blinking. "It's like a horrican out there, I got no idea!" she exclaimed turning back to Gascon. "Then I was grabbed and told there was a job for me in here.. No one else are able right now because everything is such a mess, and you know a bunch of the more qualified people has been dismissed and suddenly council members was asking for archieves so the other book keepers are being kept busy, and since i'm just a junior they don't need me and since no one could clarify what the job was in here it erh.. I mean urh... I should assist the gentleman in here. _Sir!"_ She exclaimed standing straight up ones again. "I want you to know, I may not look like much but if you want to know about Hamelin I am your woman!" she told slamming a hand over her chest. "I am an accountant and book keeper for the palace! I keep order in all the numbers! Or well, I help the other two book keepers, so really I'm just an book keeper assistant, which is why they could spare me.. sort of.. heh." She grinned awkwardly scratching her hair as a red blush spread on her cheeks. "What-ever you need, I'll help you sir!" she told in a embarrased voice pulling up a note-book and pen ready for action. "The name is Marisa! Marisa Fontane! Call me to your liking sir!"

Gascon smirked amused as he looked at her, she really was a mess, this could might even get fun. "Gascon." He then told in a smirk. "Crown prince Gascon, congratulation you are moving up through the world."

"Okay!" Marisa exclaimed opening up that notebook to start scribbling with her tounge out of her mouth and every-thing as she concentrated scribbling. "Crown Pri… _WHAT?!_ " Marisa exclaimed looking up gaping, her eyes almost boggling out of her skull and through the glasses. "Pri-pri-prince Gascon?" she asked as her mouth dropped open... and then it just kept hanging open like that.. and she were just standing there gawking at him with open mouth and big wide eyes, and not even moving. Just standing there as the notebook slipped out on her hand and landed on the floor in a thump, yet Marisa didn't even seemed to have noticed.

Gascon frowned slightly as he snapped a finger in front of her face. "Hallo? Anyone home?" he asked.

And Marisa blinked. "I.. I am so-sorry! ple-please forgive me. I just... I just... I just.." she tried but clearly something inside of this girl had broken already.

Gascon sighed deeply as he rested his hand on the hild of his sword. "Yes I really am Gascon, and I'm taking control while Marcassin is unwell, beginning… right now."

Wide-eyed Marisa looked up at Gascon then down at the sword in his belt, then up at him again, her mouth remaining wide open. "You're kidding me." She barely whispered "I… I mean.. You.. Your Majesty, I.. I.. I." she gasped, shaking all over her poor frame. "I didn't realise, I'm.. Sorry! I.."

Gascon rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and then bowed down the pick up Marisas note-book for her. "True I bear a title but I am no one special, right now I just need a capable assistant whom knows how to keep a schedule, I was let to believe you were that person I needed. Meaning, I am dependent on you now, not the other way around. So may I suggest you just relax and do what you do best?" he asked as he reached forward Marisas notebook offering it to her. "May I call you Marisa?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Marisa looked at the book in Gascons hand then swallowed. "Of.. Of course your highness." She told in barely a whisper as she reached out and took the note-book back, now pressing it against her chest. "Thank you." she barely whispered holding the notebook as if it was some kind of precious stone or something.

Lightly Gascon shook his head trying not to roll eyes. "So an accountant and book keeper by trade? Good with numbers and schedules huh?"

"Erh yes sir." Marisa swallowed. "I.. I got this thing... It's a bit weird but I urhm, I remember every-thing I've ever seen written down on a paper.. I'm told it's a pretty special gift. I don't know though, but what I do know is that I can keep a schedule!" she told.

"Good! I am terrible with those myself." Gascon told in a slight eye-roll. "Come on lets get out of here, I hope you have nothing planned for the next… week at least, you wont be able to make it."

"Oh yes sir, mean no sir! Nothing planned that can't be cancelled." Marisa blinked wide-eyed. "So.. You.. You really are Crown prince Gascon sir?" she asked her eyes wondering travelling all over him as she swallowed.

Gascon exhaled deeply as he put on his coat straightened it out. "Yes, yes I am." He told. "I imagine you have quite a few questions like where I've been and how I got to be here. But I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another day."

"Oh it's not that sir, I mean." Marisa swallowed biting her lip as she looked wide eyed up at him.

Glancing at Marisa Gascon lifted an eye-brow. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry your highness I didn't mean." Marisa swallowed. "It's just erh.."

"Yes?" Gascon asked. "Come on spit it out." He asked.

"It.. It's really you." Marsia breathed looking up at him with watery eyes. "You came! Just like he said! I knew it! I knew you would come!" she sniffed and then smiled, beamed in fact, offering him that big warm genuine smile while tears fell down her eyes.

That made Gascon blink surprise. "What?" he asked. "Who said?"

"Marcassin!" Marisa exclaimed excited. "He always said that; the day we really need you, you'll come!" she told. "You are here to help Marcassin aren't you?" she asked. "That's why you are here! To help him get better!"

Stunned Gascon looked at Maria. "Yes." He admitted. "That's.. Correct." He blinked.

"I'm so glad." Marisa sniffed whisking away a tear with a finger. "Marcassin, he's not himself! Not at all! He's sick, very sick. The real Marcassin, he's not at all like that, with the hog helmets and so on. But now we can make him get better, right?" she asked.

"Well.. urhm.. Marisa was it?" Gascon asked nervously resting a hand on his neck. "Look, I erh.." he swallowed. "I'll do everything I can, anything in my power to see Marcassin get well, that's all I want to see happen." He told biting his lip. "But.. I can't guarantee that my best will in any way be good enough." He told exhaling deeply, sadly averting his eyes away from Marisas.

"Sir, if anyone can make Marcassin get better, it has to be you! He told me so much about you! You said that with you everything is possible!" Marisa said in a warm smile, still with tears in her eyes. "I promise, I'll be the best assistant you have ever known! I know me being here now is just an accident, but i'll make sure it's a good accident! I'll work really hard I swear!" she said. "We can do it! We can make Marcassin get better I know we can!" she beamed. "He was right, he said you would come, now you are here! That means anything could happen, just anything! I'll do anything you ask of me sir, I promise!"

Gascon smiled a little amused. "Well, keep a schedule for now." He commented, then he frowned as he looked at her again, something clicking in his mind. "Wait a minute, I've seen you before." He commented.

Marisa blinked. "You have?" she asked.

"Wait a second I'll get it, what was it?" Gascon frowned rubbing his forehead, then his eyes widened. "YOU'RE THE GIRL WHOM KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A BOOK!" he exclaimed pointing at her.

"Huh?" Marisa questioning squinting her eyes then she screamed. "AAARGHHH YOU'RE THE THIEF!" she shouted pointing back at him gaping.

"Hey for the record I wasn't trying to steal anything, I was just trying to get to Marcassin!" Gascon snapped.

"WHY THE FLIP WOULD A CROWN PRINCE SNEAK IN LIKE A THIEF?!" Marisa shouted.

"HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET INSIDE?!" Gascon shouted. "I was fifteen when I was here last! You think people would just instantly recognise me and let me in?!"

"YOU SCARED THE FLIP OUT OF ME!" Marisa exclaimed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BURN THOSE BOOKS!"

"I WAS JUST BLUFFING!" Gascon shouted back. "Granted I'm not as big a nerd as Marcassin, but even I know some of those books are beyond invaluable, they are probably the greatest treasure in this place." he groaned rubbing his forehead. "My father used to give me such a shout when I had crumbled a page on accident, man could he shout." he muttered rubbing his ear.

"BLUFFING?!" Marisa shouted. " _BLUFFING!?_ You.. YOU! And you still are.. ARGHH!" she screamed grabbing her wild hair practically loosing her glasses as she looked in front of herself. "If I had known that you were.. are.. OH GOD!" she exclaimed turning around her face turning a deep shade of red. "What did I do?! I knocked out the crown prince with a book! _A BOOK!_ " she screamed. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

For a moment Gascon looked at her, then he smirked, then he chuckled before he laughed. "Hahahaha! God I needed that, thanks! I didn't think I would ever get to laugh again. HAHA!"

"Huh?" Marisa blinked turned around looking questionable at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Gascon shook his head while smirking amused. "This situation is just, ridicules." He commented. "And are you serious? Telling me the reason you were scared was because of the books? Not because you were _alone_ with a band of armed thieves?" he asked in a amused smile, chuckling. "Are you for real?"

"Erh.." Marisa swallowed as she blushed. "Well Urhm.. I'm sorry I hit you with a book your majesty, if I had know who you were, I mean." She fibbed.

Gascon held up a hand. "No need to apologies, it's the kind of action I kind of have to admire, honestly I hate people whom can't think for themselves and just follow stupid orders. You're not just empty words are you?" he asked amused, a glint of genuine intrigue finding its way to his eyes.

"Well urhm I.." Marisa swallowed. "Anyone would have done the same, I MEAN!" she exclaimed. "No-not hitting a prince in the head with a book, I MEAN! Oh god." She looked down. "This was not the way I thought I would finally meet prince Gascon." She exclaimed looking down, though then she bit her lip, then she to chuckled and before she could stop herself she laughed.

Gascon lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" Marias laughed. "This is just, well it's just so typically my life!" she cried from laughter wiping away tears. "You're absolutely right, it is ridicules!" she laughed. "I'm really sorry I hit you with that book, really." she told whisking away those tears as she chuckled. "But it truly is ridicules."

And Gascon chuckled as well shook his head. "Yeah, everything today seems to be of the absolutely ridicules kind." Truth be told though, this was one of the nicer ones, this was the best he had felt all day.

"What would Marcassin say?" Marisa chuckled amused down in her hand. "Probably make fun of me and say I worry to much. He would get a good laugh out of this too, i'm sure." she smirked amused.

That made Gascon blink. "Do you know Marcassin?" he then asked.

Marisa blinked. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The way you speak of him, sounds very familiar." Gascon commented.

"Ah!" Marisa blushed. "Well urhm.. until now it has been my job to keep order in the achieves and in the books." She told. "Marcassin would often come asking for certain books or documents, I would find them for him. And sometimes.. Often in fact. Well.. we would speak a bit." She admitted looking down. "To be honest, he seemed kind of lonely to me, and he seemed to enjoy it when we got to speak now and then, sometimes we even recommended each other books. I can't say I knew him to well but." She swallowed, clutching her notebook tighter. "To see him like he is now, it's well… I just wish he would get better." She then admitted. "I promise, I'll work as hard as I have to, to see that happen! You can count on me!" she stated. "Not… hitting you with books.. I mean. Please let me help, I'll do all that I can!" she pleaded. "I really want to help! I want to help Marcassin!" she pleaded. "I know i'm not much, and I can't do a lot but... I'll do all what I can, I promise I will. I swear."

Slowly Gascon nodded looking thoughtfully on the young woman. "I see." He commented. "Good then." He nodded clasping his hands together. "Come on, we got way to many things to do, I'm exhausted already just thinking about it." He yawned walking out.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked looking after him, then realised she was being left behind. "Hey wait! YOUR MAJESTY WAIT I'M COMIIIING!" she yelled darting right after him.


	11. One miracle to few

Marisa kept her promise following in the tail of Gascon as good as she could.

Which proved itself to be quite a challenge in of itself, the man was very unpredictable and could suddenly change direction to vanish on a whim. He would stride very quickly in one direction only to halt or make a sharp turn, not waiting for her to keep up, _ever!_

Quickly she became an even bigger mess than usual with all her papers constantly falling out of the over packed shoulder bag, she could barely gather it all back together as her notebook was constantly out in one hand and a pencil in her other, often she simply had to stick the pencil into her mouth while she tried to sort through all of the papers handed to her.

And well, everything around them was absolute haywire while only the fewest people had any idea what so ever what was going on. No scratch that, _no one_ had any idea what was going on. And it was Gascons job to try and gather all of it into one place, while it was Marisa job to try and keep Gascons work somewhat structured it was. Very confusing and not all that easy.

Marisa had no idea how she had actually envisioned the return of Gascon but this was absolutely not it.

"What do you mean we are out of materials?!" Gascon snapped at an unfortunate messenger. "There are plenty of mines and plenty of people lacking work, so give them something to do!" he demanded in a annoyed voice. "Talk to Eden, we already talked about pay in advance for them."

"Yes sir, but we weren't sure miners would be included, you just said factory workers." The poor man stammered.

"Everybody working for the palace is included." Gascon snapped back. "Now GO!" he demanded.

"YES SIR!" The man exclaimed and ran along.

"Flip some people." Gascon groaned rubbing his face. "People are allowed to think for themselves aren't they?!" he asked annoyed.

Marisa though was busy taking note that the miners were also being included in that plan in her book. No doubt Eden would want confirmation on this very order pretty soon and filing all these orders was pretty important.

"What's next?" Gascon then asked.

"Well." Marisa turned a page. "The knights wishes to see you, so they can even put a face on the acting emperor they are supposed to protect, the front gates to the palace are clogging up with the people of the empire asking what is going on, the machine factory wishes for your approval on a number of designs before they can start productions again, Eden needs to share our financial numbers with you, now that you decided to give everybody so much money and you have yet to see Marcassin or talk to the physician you send to him."

Gascon lifted an eyebrow at her. "Is that all?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh No." Marisa replied in a blink. "I just tried to sort it so only the most pressing matters would be addressed first, is there something very important I forgot to put in? I got the rest right here." She told flipping a page. "And here." She then commented flipping another page. "And also here." She told flipping a third page. "And-"

"Hold it!" Gascon held up a hand. "That's fine! Just… keep doing that... You actually managed to write all of that down in there?" he then asked actually bowing down trying to have a look in the notebook himself.

"Yes sir." Marisa nodded looking up. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I'm sorry, I'm new to this personal assistant business."

"No no, that's great." Gascon blinked. "That's… You're sure you're new to this?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Marisa blinked.

"You just seem to have a better idea of what is going on than I do." Gascon commented stunned standing back up.

"Oh, I'm just here to help! All I do is just writing down and remembering what people say, that's all! Honest!" Marisa said. "I told you, I'm going to do the best that I can! We are going to help Marcassin! That's what we are doing! …. Isn't it sir?" she asked.

"Yes." Gascon smiled appreciating at her. "Yes it is, okay I want those factories running quick as possible, lets go there." He commented

"Yes sir!" Marisa jumped up and had to run already to keep up with the busy young prince.

 

 

 

The funniest part of the day, was peoples continues reaction to being told just whom Gascon was, some met it with pure disbelief, some with ecstasy… one person got downright angry demanding an explanation of the busy emperor, for a while that was kind of entertaining.

But after time number thousand it had really gotten old.

"Yes he is Crown prince Gascon." Marisa muttered not even looking up from her note book as she wrote. "No I don't know where he came from, yes I am sure it's him." And right behind her Gascon was giving a similar speech.

"Yes I really am Gascon.. I don't believe I need to explain myself to you. Well if you are in doubt just ask any council member in the castle! SHESH!"

 

 

 

 

They were quite a pair, both looking like quite the mess several hours later, gaping for hair, clothes in shambles and hair not so neat anymore. "What's next?" Gascon asked leaning up against the wall trying not to fall over from exhaustion.

Marisa took in a deep breath as well managing to look at him over the brim of her glasses as she exhausted spoke. "Well sir, there are… thus far eighty three people of important stature whom wishes to see you, forty-one plans that needs your approval from different brances of the palace and three-hundred-and-eighty-nine regular citizens whom requested an audience."

"How do you even know that, you weren't looking in your note book." Gascon breathed deeply.

"I told you, I got that thing about remembering everything... sir, all though I can check for you, everybody makes mistakes." Marisa told opening up her note book.

" _NO!_ that's... That's fine!" Gascon just managed to stop her.

"Yes sir." Marisa exhaled putting the note book away, only to crumble together groaning as she grabbed her stomach.

"Something wrong?" Gascon asked in a blink.

"No sir." Marisa shook her head. "I've simply… not eaten since breakfast." She commented.

"How late is it?!" Gascon asked and turned to the window only to witness the sinking sun outside. "Oh." He realised. "God I have yet to see Marcassin!" he groaned pulling a hand through his hair. "Lets call it a day now!" he demanded. "I can't stomach any more!"

"Yes sir." Marisa gaped and then dropped down on the floor just sitting there with spread out legs rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

Gascon looked slightly amused. "I'm going to go see Marcassin, why don't you go get yourself something to eat, then go home and rest up?" he asked.

"No wait!" Marisa sat up straight. "Can I come with you?" she asked.

Questioning Gascon looked at Marisa.

"To… To see Marcassin I mean." Marisa asked. "Please! I.. I just want to see how he's holding up I promise!"

"Well okay, I think you deserve this much. You earned it." Gascon commented offering a hand and pulled her bag up on her legs. "Just.. well you know, it's not always to pretty with him right now."

"Yes I know." Marisa swallowed. "He even yelled at me, he never did that before. It's pretty frightening but regardless sir! I know he forbade me to come, but I just want to help!" she almost begged. "And now you're here! He must be at least happy about that right?" she asked in a hopefull smile. The look Gascon send her immediately washed the smile of Marisas face. "Right?" she asked again.

Slowly Gascon shook his head. "You might as well know." He then commented. "Come on then, Alphonse has been waiting for an entire day, he'll have my head." He rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

As promised the two soon quietly stepped into the luxurious chambers that belonged to Marcassin, but it didn't really surprise Gascon when it was only to be met with screams.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" a familiar voice screamed.

"But sir!" another voice exclaimed. "You need to lay still, it's just an regular physical examination."

"NOOOO! KEEP AWAY! I ALREADY KNOW HOW HIDEOUS I AM! DON'T LOOK!"

"Your majesty!" Alphonses voice tried. "Calm down! We are just trying to help!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Marcassin shouted.

"Oh for crying out loud." Gascon hissed and began to run inside Marisa closely following until they were met with quite a sight, Marcassin struggling to get away, the court physician trying to calm him down fibbing all over, and Alphonse as well looking at lost what to do, several maids trying to calm the young man down.

But Marcassin didn't make it easy for any of them as he beat his arms around himself, screaming like an maniac or an hurt animal. "LEAVE ME! I ORDER YOU ALL TO LEAVE!"

" _Marcassin would you stop that!"_ Gascon snapped in a stern voice.

Only for Marcassin to finally see him, which just made him scream even louder. "ARRGHH! YOU AGAIN!" he screamed falling backwards. "Sta-stay away! Don't touch me!"

"Sir?" Marisa asked confused stepping up beside Gascon.

"NOOO! YOU'RE SEEING ME!" Marcassin shouted turning around. "DON'T LOOK! LOOK AWAY!"

"But." Marisa blinked confused. "You look just fine!"

"Marcassin, calm down right this instance! Or I'll hold you down until the court physican is done! I'm serious!" Gascon hissed.

"GO AWAY!" Marcassin yelled.

"Well you asked for it!" Gascon hissed and moved closer while Marcassin tried to sneak away, it was a pathetic attempt though and at last Gascon harshly grabbed his arm, making Marcassin scream as he struggled.

"Be reasonable wont you? where would you even run to?" Gascon hissed as he managed to wrestle Marcassin into a full arm lock.

"NO! NO LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Marcassin cried trying to struggle himself out, but it was a hopeless fight.

"Don't you people have _anything_ to calm him down with?" Gascon asked sounding pretty annoyed

"I do." The court physician admitted. "But I already used it on him once today, he was impossible to examine without it. And I don't like to accidently give anybody an over dosis, I would really prefer it if he doesn't get another shot before the time he is supposed to sleep for the night."

"Well that is just dandy." Gascon hissed holding his struggling brother down.

Marisa swallowed as he she tried to keep back her tears but it didn't help, and she had to look away from the sight.

"I'm sorry sir." Alphonse told. "I tried to calm him down when he woke up, but whenever we came any where close to him, he only seemed to become even more hysterical, especially after we took the hog helmet away from him. He seems very convinced that he has the appearance of a hideous beast." He commented. "And that."

"What?" Gascon asked in a sneer.

"Sir." The court physician swallowed. "He keeps talking about the ghost of his brother whom is now haunting him because he failed his mission and Gascon is now angry punishing him from the other side. He's terrified of-.."

Gascons eyes widened. "Of me." He realised as he felt the young man struggling under his arms crying and then finally Marcassin began to grow limb, simply because he had worn himself out.

Marisa sniffed as she didn't even want to look, squinting her eyes together and turned her head away.

Gascon swallowed as he looked out in the air, feeling his younger brother growing heavy, basically falling over him, to exhausted after his outburst, without even thinking Gascon grabbed his brother and dragged him into a protective hug holding him, Marcassin tried to push himself away but only very weakly. "Why?" Gascon then asked. "My brother should never have to be afraid of me, why would he even think that?" he asked.

The court physician sighed as he took off his glasses rubbing them in his cloak. "I'm sorry your majesty, I cannot tell." He told putting his glasses back on. "I ran all the tests that I could, yet your brother is in a perfect healthy condition, a healthy young man." He told. "Only one abnormality." He then admitted.

"The area over his heart?" Gascon asked.

Surprised the physician looked at him. "Yes sir." He nodded. "It's cold to the touch, which should not be possible unless." At that he bit his lip. "This more than anything else seems like a curse to me." He admitted. "And I'm afraid to say that I have no magical gifts myself, what you need is a wizard, not just an ordinary doctor."

"Dammit." Gascon hissed. "And there are no wizards, just great." He hissed. "Well come on then your royal holiness back to bed." He commented lifting the exhausted Marcassin up in his arms.

Marcassin groaned as he turned his head, winching slightly.

"I'm sorry little holiness but I don't intend to go anywhere." Gascon told putting the younger man down on the bed. "You need my help, even if you can't see it right now, so here I am, you got that?" he asked. "And I'll find you a wizard okay? If it's going to be the last thing I'll do, I'll find a flipping wizard, there must be someone in this stinking world." He frowned pulling the blanket over Marcassin.

"Sir." Alphonse asked and Gascon turned to him.

"We need Marcassin under watch don't we?" Gascon asked. "Who knows what he might do if left on his own."

"I'm afraid you are quite correct." The court physician told quietly. "Several times before I sedated him, he tried to scratch his own face, and when I came to close to him while he didn't have the hog armour. he threatened me with a fruit knife." He then admitted. "It's my advice that we keep any weapons or pointy objects away from him, have a person assigned to watch over him and.. no royal duties. That would be a mistake. He shouldn't leave this room without observation."

"You want me to lock my own brother in?" Gascon asked swallowing. "And have him watched like some sort of an animal? Is that the order I have to give?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"If it is for Marcassin not to hurt himself or anyone else... Then yes." The court physician told. "He's a danger to himself, and those around him. I'm sorry your majesty. And further more, it is my sincere advice to let Marcassin keep his hog armour. That seems to be the only thing able to calm him down. I guess it's giving him a sense of security."

"But it's not right!" Gascon exclaimed. "Marcassin shouldn't need that armour, it's a stupid armour. Marcassin is not... What I mean is." he swallowed.

"Sir." Alphonse hesitated. "We are only trying to do what is best for Marcassin. You knew this already. He's a danger to himself, we cannot let him be on his own."

Taking in a deep breath Gascon closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "I see… Okay. Do it." He whispered with closed eyes, hissing as his face retrieving, looking pretty painfull and torn. "I'm giving you authority to take any precausitions you feel is neccesary." he told waving at the court physician.

Marisa swallowed as she looked away squinting her eyes together, she barely even registered Gascon having stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned laying a hand on Marisas shoulder.

"Yes I… I don't know what I had expected." Marisa sniffed whisking a tear away from her chin. "That Marcassin would just magically become better when he saw you. Just a little bit better, at least happy." She bit her lip. "He's even worse than before!" She swallowed looking up with misty eyes. "Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" she asked, her eyes begging her voice being pleading.

Gascon bit his lip then looked away swallowing himself.

"Sir." Alphonse blinked. "Excuse me for asking but who is that?" he asked pointing at Marisa.

"Oh, she's my assistant." Gascon said pushing her forward towards Alphonse. "Take a good look, you'll need to know who she is!"

"EHHH!" Marisa swallowed. "Sir… Ca-Captain!" she addressed Alphonse in a nervous stammering voice. "I mean."

Alphonse glanced at her. "Isn't she a bit young? Sir I'm sure we could get you a more seasoned assistant, whom is a bit more in tune with the inner workings of the palace."

"No, that's fine. She's the one I want." Gascon sniffed, standing behind Marisa holding her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse asked in a lifted eyebrow.

 _"Yes!_ " Gascon stated in a sneer which suggested that if there were any more objections he would throw a temper tantrum. "Now Marisa go say hallo to Alphonse, he's pretty old fashioned and winded up a bit tight, but I'm afraid we need him to around here." He said pushing her forward.

"Wow-wow-wow!" Marisa only barely managed not to trip with all of her notebooks and papers before she landed in front of Alphonse looking up at him with wide eyes.

And well, since Alphonse was a pretty stoic tall knight of the finest calibre, and Marisa was just a small little book worm who only went the man to below the chest, it pretty much looked like a giant and a pixie standing in front of each other. To make the picture even better, Alphonse was the picture of neatness and a stoic heroic figure while Marisa... was just one huge mess barely holding it together as heir wild hay hair fell down in her eyes, her glasses threatened to slide off her nose, her pencil had for the moment been relocated to behind her ear, her coat was wrinkled and every pocked filled with rolled up pieces of paper wanting to fall out, and while Alphonse was calmly and a little bit sternly looking down at Marisa she could only gape as she looked up at him while her poor body was shaking.

"urhm.. Hallo sir." Marisa blinked having to push her glasses back up with her hand. "I'm erh.. I'm a book keeper. Or well, now I'm suddenly a personal assistant, I think." She blinked.

"And you are sure you're up for that?" Alphonse asked.

Marisa looked up at him as she swallowed. "Well.. yes I admit, this was pretty weak of me, to cry now." She commented whisking a tear away from her face. "I'm sorry, i'll try to do better." She said.

"What's weak about that?" Gascon asked in a frown.

"Really your majesty!" Marisa exclaimed turning to him. "So Marcassin didn't magically become better today, that doesn't mean he never will. I mean if today proved us anything, it is that anything could happen!" she told. "Marcassin said that when the empire truly needed it, Gascon would come, an now you are here! He was right! He was always right!" she exclaimed. "Just look at this place, people running around putting each other to work! In _one_ day!" She held up a finger. "People are having hope again, from one moment to the next, something to work for! Or just wake up for in the morning! It's been miracle upon miracle today! So miracles _can_ happen! What right do I have to cry that the specific one I wanted didn't right now? Anything can happen! We just witnessed that today! So if we just work hard! Marcassin believed in Gascon, believed with all of his heart, so I will too!" Marisa told looking at the young prince. "I believe in Marcassin, and I believe in you sir."

Gascon lifted an eyebrow at her. "You hardly even know me." He commented.

"I don't need to." Marisa told firmly. "Marcassin believed in you, with all his heart by god he believed in you! So I will believe for him while he can't! You're the one whom can make a brand new bright future, I'm sure of it, and it'll be my honour to be of assistance in any way that I can! I swear to you!"

Astounded Gascon looked at her with slightly widened eyes, and Marisa turned to Alphonse in a pout, as if to challenging him to say anything against her little speech.

Finally Alphonse bowed down to get closer to Marisa making her step backwards, slowly Alphonse reached forward a hand, and then took hers shaking it. "Take good care of the young prince." He then asked. "I'm sorry to inform you, but he is of a very childish nature and I should imagine you will have many difficulties in front of you. I do not envy you, don't be afraid of being a little rough, you will need to be."

"Huh?" Marisa blinked as Alphonse stood back up…. Wait? Had she just been assigned to become a baby sitter?

No way! Gascon was… Marisa turned around looking at the pouting young man, whom was pretty much sulking in the corner, and the even younger prince laying in bed with squinted eyes grabbing his blanket with tight hands holding it over his chest… Oh god she had become a baby sitter.

Wide-eyed she looked at the scenario her mouth falling slightly open, just as she got a slight helpful dash by the knight Captain. "Good luck young lady, you'll need it." He commented.

What the hell had Marisa just gotten herself into!? ….. She was not going to be able to read as many books as she used to, were she?


	12. Epidemic

Gascon was just beyond exhausted as he finally hit a bed that night.

A big luxurious palace bed inside of a huge luxurious room which actually gave Gascon the creeps.

The bed was like a big blob of monster jelly threatening to swallow him and gulp him up, the duvet was big and heavy like a monster threatening to strangle him.

And in spite of Gascon being exhausted beyond all rime and reason he just couldn't sleep.

That bed and that duvet, they just wouldn't allow him to sleep at all, he was actually missing merely sleeping on a patch of grass where you could feel there was something beneath you, using a bag for a pillow, something more substantial. Not this overgrown marshmallow that didn't hold his head up at all, but just made him sink right through it, threatening to swallow him whole. It didn't help at all that he sometime felt he had trouble breathing within the palace as it was, in this bed he was seriously afraid of suffering from suffocation before the night was over.

Was this the kind of thing he used to sleep with before he left the palace?

It probably was, but Gascon didn't remember it being this freaking uncomfortable. It was torture, who slept like this?!  
And he had been known for being able to sleep just about _anywhere!_ He had slept on both rooftoops, rocky cliff sides and in damp cold cells without being to bothered and yet THIS was the worst sleeping place he had ever had!

Not to mention the room was creepy as all flip! It was his old room and nothing had changed, every item left the way he had left them ten years ago. His stuff, all of this around him was his. He remembered it, the grant mahogany desk with the exsquisit decorative carvings, the shelfs filled with all the tools anyone could possible dream of, and all in best most exspensive qualities, the hand painted pictures framed in genuine gold frames, the figures made from precious metals and gem stones. Just one worth a smaller fortune, more than enough to make a thief live pleasently for the rest of his life. Not only was Gascon heir of a royal title, but the Hamelin royal family was in fact, the wealthiest of _all_ royal families, due to the fact that all the worlds gold, gem stones, precious metals, minerals and its like mostly came from here, from these mines. Right now in this moment, Gascon was the single most wealthy person in the entire world. And it did not make him happy. With all these items and things around him, reminding him by their mere presence and glimmering appearance, he felt smaller than ever.

Apparently it had been Marcassins orders that nothing was to be touched in these chambers so it would be ready for him upon his return. All this bloody stuff which no one could possible need and that had been his all along, fair and square. It was extremely uncomfortable laying in the midst of it, it was like laying inside of a ghost house from the past.

It made him remember, like ghosts all the memories flew around him.

Hah, this palace sure had changed their tune since last time, now when they actually _needed_ someone to think for them, the song was all different wasn't it?

What was he doing? He couldn't be emperor! He was in way over his head.

Voices flew around inside of his head. Voices telling him to stand up straight, to listen more, to stand prouder, to follow instructions, to do what he was told, to be more like Marcassin. To be, someone else.

Because Gascon wasn't the person whom could run an entire empire… urgh.. what was all these stupid thoughts swirling around inside of his head?!

He needed sleep dammit! _Sleep!_

 _Not_ the voice of his father inside of his head telling him that he wasn't doing good enough, Gascon groaned pulling the pillow over his head. "Wont you ever be quiet?" he hissed, but the more he tried to shut them out, the more the memories and the voices pressed on, sleep was him denied.

 

 

 

 

"YOUR HIGHNESS! HALLOOO!" It was the early morning of a new dawn and the day had just started. Marisa had of course shown up early ready for work, but she kind of lacked an acting emperor to work with, and thusly she had now ended up in front of the door to his private chambers knocking at it. "Are you awake?! Please tell me you're at least decent! Hallo! Your food is getting cold your highness!" she yelled. Still there was no answer, then at last she sighed pushing open the door and was faced with a dark room, the drapes draped over the window leaving the entire room in semi darkness. "Ah, I see." Marisa muttered then walked to the bed grapping the duvet and threw it away only to be faced with… nothing. "Huh?" Marisa blinked, looking around, then she heard snores. Clearly there were snores in the room. "What in the?" she blinked trying to identify the sounds then at last she managed to walk around the bed, and was faced with one sleeping crown, prince sleeping on the floor with just a pillow and a blanket, as well as ruffled up hair. "YOUR MAJESTY!" she exclaimed astounded.

"Hmmpf." Gascon groaned turning around.

"Your majesty WAKE UP!" Marisa exclaimed. "You have a meeting in a hour and a half!" she told grabbing his blanket.

"Leave me alone, let me sleep I'm tired." Gascon muttered burying his face into the pillow.

Marisa pouted. "Didn't you hear me? You got a meeting in one and a half hour! Before that you need to get cleaned, dressed, eat, look over some papers and move to the factories! You all-ready over slept by half an hour at least!"

"I don't care, I want to sleep." Gascon muttered, not moving from the floor.

Marisa sighed deeply, so this was what Alphonse meant with she could afford being rough. Then at last she grabbed the young mans shoulders and shook him. "Your majesty! Get up!" she demanded. "Your food is served, your bath has been drawn! Get up!" she demanded letting go of him so his head landed on the floor in a thud, then she stood up and grabbed the drapes forcing them open letting the sun-shine stream inside and right down on the crown prince.

Gascon hissed shadowing his eyes with his hand, squinting his eyes harshly together. "All-right, all-right." He muttered. "I'm awake." He yawned sitting up stretching his arms yawning. He looked like a big mess there on the floor, very very little like any kind of royal prince. And then he drowsily rubbed his eyes. "What's the big deal?" he asked.

Marisa send him a tired look and a pout.

"You people are no fun." Gascon muttered resting his chin in his hand. "What's the point of being a prince if you can't get to sleep in huh?" he asked.

Marisa shook her head. "I told you, a bath has been drawn for you your majesty, you have an important meeting in one and a half hour, with the main developers of the factory, remember?" she asked. "After that you wanted to walk a round with the workers, you have one hour to do that." She informed flipping through her note-book. "Before you have another meeting with the council, then it'll be lunch, then you have a meeting with the duke of grail whom demands to see this new leader if he is to continue the support of Hamelin, and believe me you want his support, at five I thought we could go over some numbers before dinner and after dinner I reserved an hour for you to spend with Marcassin before your meeting with the trading leaders of Hamelin."

" _Four_ meetings?!" Gascon asked. "Oh joy." He commented sarcastically. "And you sat up all of that?" he asked.

"I made your schedule, yes sir." Marisa told, rubbing her eyes as she left out the information that that had taken her half the night. "Though to your specifications, I left room for all the things you demanded be done like spending time with Marcassin and seeing the factory, you have any complaints right now?" she asked.

"I guess not." Gascon muttered annoyed then at last grabbed the bed pulling himself up on his legs. "Urgh I'm stiff all over, being an emperor shouldn't be this hard!"

"It'll be easier ones the country is out of a crisis and things has settled down." Marisa informed "I hope…" she bit her lip. "Right now though, the pressure doesn't seem it will lessen the next month at least, you have no idea how many meetings I try to schedule in a way so you can make all of them!"

"Did I ever tell you I _hate_ meetings?!" Gascon asked.

"No, but I did start to get suspicious." Marisa admitted. "Though if I might suggest some-thing, hurry up and clean up before the water gets cold your highness, no one likes to dip in a cold bath tub. Oh and the servants send their message that they deeply regret not having found a valet to you yet. They assure they will have found one by evening."

"Please send them a message back and tell them not to bother. I would rather dress and undress myself." Gascon muttered as he opened his closet, pulling out clothe items.

"That would be highly irregular sir." Marisa pointed out. "And look, i'm honoured you would keep me on as a private assistant and all. But I rather not take up the responsibilities of a valet." she admitted.

"And i'm not asking you to!" Gascon stated in a eyeroll. "I just want to pick my own clothes, dress myself, carrie my own bags and not be treated like a baby whom needs to be spoon fed." He muttered walking past her into the private bathroom, rubbing his eyes and at last closed the door behind him leaving Marisa whom sighed deeply. Then her eyes fell on the Gascons sleeping spot on the floor.

The blankets and pillow thrusted aside then she looked up at the bed with the thrown away duvet. How odd.

Hesitating a bit Marisa moved forward and grabbed the pillow, putting it up on the bed under the duvet, then grabbed the blanket and folded it, laying it back on the bed so it looked like Gascon had been sleeping there as he was supposed to. Her mind flying back to their true first meeting, in the library, he had been with pretty shady people, and she had been so sure that he was a thief, he had looked like a thief, acted like a thief. Not just one pretending to be but an actual... And then there was his refusal of a valet. It was pretty common for noble people, not just royalty to have a private servant like that to make sure their clothes was always ready. To dress them and groom them, to fetch things like snacks and refreshments. Then again it was true, Gascon didn't seem like the type who would appreciate that sort of constant pampering, he seemed more rough than that. Marisa shook her head as she closed her eyes. She couldn't dwell upon it, it didn't seem like those questions would ever lead anywhere anyway, at least not anywhere useful.

Finally she sat down yawning in one of the chairs, which probably was a mistake because it took less than a second for Marisa to start dozing off.

And she got a shock as she was shaken awake again now facing a fully dressed newly washed acting emperor. "Good morning sunshine." He smirked amused.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked confused. "How did you even? You just left!" she exclaimed.

"It looked like I'm not the only one whom could want a few more hours." Gascon commented and Marisa gaped as she realised, she had slept in the chair! A chair she wasn't even supposed to sit in! It was highly irregular for a person of servant rank to sit in one of the royals chairs! "Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean!"

"I don't blame you." Gascon smirked as he stood up. "Actually I wanted to tell you, the work you're doing, I really appreciate it. You really are working hard for all of this." He said.

"Really?" Marisa asked. "So… you're not going to fire me for being an annoying pain?" she asked.

"I'm the one whom is an annoying pain." Gascon stated in a slight eye-roll as he poured up hot coffee in a coffe cup. "A royal pain, don't deny it, maybe you haven't noticed yet but I am not the kind of person exactly suited for this job, though with your help. Well so far it's manageable. Thank you, you're really working hard for this! It shows." He told in a light smile surprising Marisa by giving her the coffee cup.

"Not suited?" Marisa gaped accepting the coffee. "But.. You're the crown prince! You just are!" she said.

"So?" Gascon asked pouring up coffee in a second cup obviously meant for himself.

"But you are doing so well! I mean yeah, you are not really. what I had expected." Marisa then admitted. "At all." she added looking down on the coffee cup she was holding with both hands.

"Oh please stop with all the flatter." Gascon muttered sitting down with his breakfast, lifting his own cup to his own lips.

"That's not what I said!" Marisa gaped. "You're just.. erh.. it's hard to put words on. With the way Marcassin spoke of you and, I mean."

"What the hell is it that Marcassin kept saying about me?" Gascon asked annoyed drinking his coffee.

"He said that if he or Hamelin would ever be in trouble, you would come for sure." Marisa spoke quietly. "He was so sure of it, it was the one thing he was most sure about. And well, now Hamelin is in trouble, and you came, so he was right." She smiled quietly.

Slowly Gascon turned to her, his eyes looking very puzzled at her, there was no telling what was going on inside of his skull, but Marisa did sense that he was indeed thinking, it felt like she was being some kind of a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

Marsia smiled amused as she looked down, her hands tightening around the warm coffe cup.

Then Gascon blinked as he turned back, taking another sip of his tea, their prior conversation apparently forgotten. "How are you holding up?" he then asked.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked.

"That's a pretty big step, going from the library to an assistant in one day, are you okay?" Gascon asked looking at her.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Marisa smiled. "I mean yeah sure, there's a lot of people talking to me whom wouldn't even look at me before. Like dukes, and head of house, and the knights and…. It's a bit overwhelming." She then admitted wide-eyed. "I mean, I'm not really, that impressive, hah." She laughed nervously. "I'm erh, I'm just. Making the schedule. Sir." She told. "I suppose I'm just figuring it out as I go along." she stated and quickly took a sip of her coffee to cut off the conversation, only to grimace by the surprisingly bitter taste and look at the cup with a retrieved grimacing face.

Gascon smirked amused. "Indeed." He commented.

"We both have some figuring out to do huh sir?" Marisa asked looking up at him again. "Don't worry though, I'm sure we can figure it out together." She smiled. "If you need any help, any at all, you know where I am your majesty." she stated, taking another sip of coffee, this time slower as she was better prepaired.

"And pray tell where's that?" Gascon asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Right by your side." Marisa promised as she lowered the cup. "Until Marcassin gets better, I don't intend to go anywhere. As I said yesterday, and I stand by that, Marcassin told me enough, and I believe in what he said. He believes in you so I will to. He..." She blushed looking down.

"So really it's not me you believe in or is fighting for, it's him." Gascon commented.

"Eh?" Marisa wide eyed looked at him.

"That's fine." Gascon smiled lightly. "In fact, it's great." He told in a warmer smile. "Thank you Marisa." He said in a slight nod.

Marisa blinked looking wide-eyed at him, just having to push up her glasses again.

"You do realise it's pretty naïve of you just to pledge yourself like that to me blindly, hell for all that you know I might be lying, you realise that?" Gascon asked. "I might not actually be Gascon, then what would you do?" he asked.

"No I'm pretty sure you're Gascon." Marisa chuckled amused

"What makes you so sure?" Gascon asked with squinted eyes.

"You kind of remind me of Marcassin." Marisa then told making Gascon blink surprised, that was the last thing he had expected, no one _ever_ compared him to Marcassin! They were as different as night and day in every aspect, Marisa though smiled a little sadly as she held her coffee cup in her hand. "You look a little lonely, like he always did and… well, you are doubting all the time like he did. The only time he didn't doubt was when he talked about you, that was like a whole other really sure Marcassin! It was great, he was so happy." she told in a smile, then the smile faltered, and she looked away.

"You are an odd young woman, do you know that?" Gascon then asked.

"So I've been told." Marisa commented. "I don't think you're one to speak though sir." She said right back glancing at him.

Gascon smirked amused. "You got that right." He fully admitted

 

 

 

 

It did quickly become accepted that Marisa was never to far behind Gascon, it only made sense, everybody in powerful positions like that had several assistents, Marcassin had had a couple of them too. Ones people realised that Marisa had been assigned to Gascon by mistake, they did suggest to just transfer some of those people.

Yet Gascon was a stubborn piece of work, he had decided that Marisa was the one he wanted as assistant and that was the end of it.

Marisa had no idea why, sure her weird head was being put to good use for ones, but those people were right, perhaps someone with just a little more experience would be a good idea.

Still, it wasn't as hard as people made it out to be. Oh yes the work load was enormous and putting up meetings quite the puzzle but it was not like Marisa had to do a lot of thinking, merely write down what every body else said and decided, then trying to make any schedules work.

Gascon might not realise it himself, but he was giving an awful lot of orders and each one counted, he was making all the decisions, even though he insisted those were all obvious things, facts still remained that he were the one taking those decisions which affected an entire empire.

And it worked! The factories and mines had gotten a solid jump start and very quickly everyone was working again.

They were still under constant threat from the creatures outside, but the people had a lot more courage to face them with now that things were lightening up within.

Food was still scarce but there was enough for people to share, and merely getting rid of all those hog helmets had lifted the moody atmosphere a whole lot.

People were actually thanking Gascon all the time when they finally got to him, and each time Gascon just turned his head looking slightly embarrassed, as if he had no idea what to do with himself.

All though, problems would arrive and Gascon were not always…. Exactly dealing with problems the smoothest way.

Often he would snap at people, lay people off if he didn't think he had the time, brush any complaints off sneering right back and throwing temper fits when people pressured him to much, which happened all the time.

He could be very rude when he was being pushed too far, and usually not towards the right kind of people, like when he was having a meeting with the duke of Grellyard and all Marisa could do was to try and hide herself away behind her book trying not to show her blushing face as she did not want to be seen.

The duke was a very big as in. Yes he was fat, being just as wide as he was tall, yet he was still fairly shorter than Gascon, and Gascon being as thin as he was looked like a little twig in comparison, though his anger weren't anything to take for granted, it matched the dukes pretty well, that dukes double chin falling down on his chest as his blow fish cheeks were red from his anger. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to my business?!" he asked. "Suddenly wares are available all around the place, prices are falling and my income is suffering."

"Well excuse me sir royal pain." Gascon hissed slamming his hand down on the table. "That you will have to wait a little bit longer for your jewel crusted gold bathtub!" he sneered. "The Hamelin people were starving, a problem I can see you never had! Maybe want to lay down that next whip cream desert!" he told poking a finger right into the dukes over inflated stomach.

"Oh bother." Marisa swallowed lifting her notebook even higher trying to avoid the confrontation.

The duke was gaping, and then his anger came, his eyes bulging out. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "Never have I've been addressed in such a rude manner! I will never make business with this empire again!" he shouted his entire face red as wine or kind of purple like a grape. Yeah, definetely grape coloured around now.

"Fine by me." Gascon shrugged. "You are only a mere distributor _idiot_ , your entire business are indeed wares from Hamelin. So fine, walk out, you will receive no more wares from our factories, and no I'm not going to regulate prices just to make you happy." He hissed. "As it happens now, more people buy stuff because they can afford it, more people make money because they sell stuff, that gives them the ability to produce more stuff and the marked has become competetive again! I got a ton of people ready to distributes wares for me. Deal with it."

The duke gaped, clearly he was lost for words. "But.. You can't!" he exclaimed. "What right do you think you have?!" he asked.

"Right now this moment, I'm the flipping emperor and I _own_ the factories making the wares _you_ sell, I even own the mines, making all the materials for the factories, sure you could find other people digging out metal, but it wont be as good as ours, will it?" Gascon asked in a devilish smile leaning forward squinting his eyes at the duke looking downright sinister. "I make the rules." He grinned evilly. "So then." He asked standing back up. "Any complaints?" he asked.

The duke gaped then slowly he shook his head. "No-no sir." He stammered.

"Good then." Gascon nodded in a grin. "Go away I'm busy." He dismissed the man with a bored hand gesture.

"Yes sir." The duke nodded astounded backing towards the door.

"Ah ah!" Gascon held up a finger. "Aren't we forgetting something?" he asked.

"Sir?" the duke asked.

"I'm the emperor remember?" Gascon asked. "You just took time out of my precious schedule for this piece of nonsense, what do you say to that?" he asked.

"Ehh.." The duke swallowed.

"Come on you can do it." Gascon encouraged.

"I… I apologise your majesty." The duke then finally told in a deep bow. "Thank you for taking time for an audience, it was an honour your eminence." He told and backed out as he bowed, first as the door closed did Marisa looked up.

"You enjoyed that way to much sir." Marisa commented.

"Pff, I know his type." Gascon snorted. "It's the exact kind of man whom would actually kick a person in the head, because the person was napping under a tree." He muttered. "Thinking he is all better than everyone else, arrogance at it's finest." he snorted.

Marisa wisely looked away, simply deciding not to comment at all.

"Thinking he can just pull around with everyone else." Gascon continued crossing his arms. "Intimidate them because he is oh so special. Please tell me Marcassin didn't let himself being pushed around by these types of people." He asked in a groan rubbing his forehead.

"Erhh…" Marisa held up a hand, then lowered it.

"You're joking." Gascon looked at her.

"I've never seen Marcassin raise his voice on any occasion." Marisa confessed. "He erhm. He was kind of easily swayed. And erh, I think that may be the reason why you have to deal with this now. These people used to be able to have their way with Marcassin so now they are trying to pull the same on you. Sorry." she blushed as she looked down. "I don't think Marcassin would have been able to do much of what you've just did, god you sure put him into place, that was amazing!" she chuckled into her hand, before restraining herself standing up, clearing her throat. "All though. Sir maybe some restraint would be advised." She commented trying to put forward a frown and not laugh.

"Bah." Gascon muttered. "I can say what ever I like." He stated.

"With all due respect, you are kind of the emperor, you represent all of Hamelin so well. You can't." Marisa pointed out.

"Well that's annoying as heck!" Gascon muttered. "So please, whom is the next idiot I have to talk to?" He asked annoyed sitting back with crossed arms, pouting annoyed.

"Erh… Maybe we should take a break." Marisa then commented hiding her notebook behind her back.

"What ever." Gascon muttered looking away.

"Oh no we can't take a break!" Marisa realised pulling back her book. "If we are not done with this line of audiences in time, you'll be late for your meeting with the knights!"

"Joy." Gascon commented in a absolutely humourless voice.

 

 

 

 

Things were, gradually falling into place though as people realised the new structure, Gascon was not a person whom would be pushed around or easily swayed like Marcassin.

He made up his own ideas and thoughts and brought them through, needing good reasons to change it. Fortunately as long as the advice he got was sound, Gascon did in fact listen, sometimes even with great patience and a very thoughtfull mind. However as he put it, when people were being idiots, why should he even bother?

In the end it was indeed for the greater good as most people quickly realised, the common man was allowed to be happy and at peace again. For the most part.

It was not all whom were happy, a shadow still loomed over the entire world and as Marisa walked behind Gascon on their out of the palace towards one of the mining areas did a woman come running. "YOUR MAJESTY!" she yelled.

Only for a guard to stop her holding her back. "Madame, the acting emperor is a busy man, if you would please."

"PLEASE!" The woman cried. "I don't know what to do! Just hear me out!" she begged.

Gascon blinked then slowly stepped towards her, making the woman swallow nervously as he suddenly stood in front of her. "Let her go." He then asked in a quiet voice and the guards did. "What is it?" he then asked.

"It's my son." The woman said. "Something happened to him, please! I don't know what to do!"

"What's wrong with him?" Gascon asked.

"He is acting different. I mean, not like having a phase or. It feels unnatural." The woman said. "Please I'm not making this up! My son is hurting, I can see it in his eyes!"

That made Gascon blink as he looked up. "Where is he?" he then asked.

"Right behind that corner." The woman told turning around towards one of the street corners.

Questioning Marisa and Gascon looked at each other, then finally Gascon walked the way that was pointed to, closely followed by both guards and Marisa until finally, they found a little boy sitting in the corner, light brown hair falling down in his face and his eyes indeed looking weirdly empty.

Gascon frowned as he sat down on his knee in front of the boy, then slowly reached out a hand, opening up the front of the boys shirt and laid a hand over his heart, only to retrieve his hand again. Ice cold. "His heart is cold to the touch." He commented.

Marisa gasped. "What? But that is just like."

Gascon turned around looking at her. "Indeed, it seems like my brother is not the only one whom has succumbed to… what ever this is." He frowned in a thoughtfull voice

"Your majesty?" The woman asked as Gascon sighed standing up.

"I'm sorry I really am, there's nothing I can do." Gascon told looking up. "It looks like your son has been put under a very powerful curse. I don't know what it is though, and even if I did there would be nothing I could do. I don't have any magic." He told.

"No magic?!" The woman asked. "Aren't your brother a sage? And your father?" she asked.

Painfully Gascon looked at her. "Yes, my brother has the powers of a sage so did my father, and his father and his father, as far back as to the first emperor Hamelin ever had. But I don't." he told clinching his fists. "I'm sorry." He hissed as all the blood was cut off to his hands. "I promise, if I find a wizard I'll send him or her to you."

"You mean when!" Marisa then spoke up. "Mam, we are looking for a wizard right now as we speak, we are searching the entire world, we'll find a wizard!" she told. "And that wizard will help you, that's what his highness means to say." She told.

"But when?!" The woman asked. "How long does my son have to be like this? Look at him he's hurting!" she said looking at her son whom was curling together holding two hands over his heart, grabbing the cloth tight.

"I don't know." Gascon then admitted.

"Soo-hmpf!" Marisa was stopped, she was just about to say 'soon' but Gascon had grabbed her laying a hand over her mouth.

"I know you mean well but I don't like handing out empty promises." Gascon told holding his hand over Marisas mouth. "We can't help facts, every single person with magical abilities has either vanished or gone ill in the last few years, every single one. That's not just a coincidence that's a pattern, someone is targeting all magic users for a specific purpose. Perhaps to stop magic users from fixing exactly this. This is not going to be as easy as me just coming here, and perhaps we'll never find anyone." He informed.

"But sir!" Marisa exclaimed finally getting his hand away from her mouth dragging it down.

"Mam, my assistant though quick to speak, was right about at least something." Gascon then told the woman. "We are doing all that we can to find a wizard, I've send people out to the corners of the world looking. I can't guarantee a thing, even if we manage to find a wizard I don't even know if that wizard would be able to help, however I promise you, if there is a way, I'll find it." He assured. "And of course I'll share, until then, your son needs your support." He said taking the womans shoulder. "We are still in a crisis, we all need to help each other, you need to help your son and I hope you have people around you whom will help you, do you understand?" he asked.

Slowly the woman nodded. "Yes sir, I understand." She swallowed. "Thank you.. Thank you for taking the time." She said. "Your majesty." She bowed for him.

"Pff, there's no need to thank me." Gascon muttered darkly turning away. "I didn't do anything." He stated leaving Marisa and the rest behind.

"Erhm.. Don't worry mam, he's just kind of moody." Marisa said pointing over her shoulder at Gascons back. "He's usually like that, moody I mean, but he's good enough."

"That's okay." The woman said drying her eyes. "It's very nice of him to try and look out for us small citizens, it's nice with an emperor whom cares."

Marisa smiled weakly. "Yes." She admitted. "Excuse me, I'm kind of loosing my employer. YOUR MAJESTY WAAIIIIT!" she yelled turning around running after the crown prince, barely managing not to trip over her own feet's as she reached him and stopped up.

"Marisa." Gascon then spoke up without even looking at her.

"Yes sir." Marisa looked up.

"I want to know how many has succumbed to this cold heart thing within these walls." Gascon then said. "Everyone whom has a suspicion should check the area over the victims heart and report back to the palace."

"What?" Marisa asked. "You think there are even more?" she asked.

"Maybe." Gascon commented. "Maybe only a few but maybe." At that he stopped up and looked at Marisa. "What if it's an epidemic?" He asked.

"How would that even be possible, where does this illness even start?!" Marisa asked.

"I don't know, but finding out just how many has it might help us. At least I want to know! This has top priority now!" Gascon then said. "How many?" he asked. "Where are they? Who are they? why them? What do they have in common?" He asked.

"I see." Marisa nodded. "This should be top priority indeed." She commented writing down in her note book then halted. "Wait… if this is an epidemic, wouldn't that mean that." At that she looked up. "Any one could get it?" she asked.

Gascon swallowed. "Seems like it." He commented and a dreading feeling went up in both individuals as they looked back towards the mother in the background carrying her son away.

"Any one at all." Marisa breathed. "Even a great sage like Marcassin."

Slowly Gascon nodded. "Exactly."


	13. The last puzzle piece

Ones the order had been issued, that people were to check fellow people in the empire over the heart and then report if something was amiss, the result was staggering!

It took less than a day before the front gates of the palace were clogging up with people wanting to know what it even meant.

And the observations just kept coming.

"Wow." Marisa gaped as she looked over the long list of incidents. "How on earth did we even miss this before?!" she asked. "I mean it's everywhere! An old gentleman whom used to be generous now making his entire staff living on water and bred, a little girl whom doesn't even move, a guy whom suddenly can't stop stuffing his face with cream puffs!" she exclaimed throwing a new paper over the shoulder with each statement. "And all are cold to the touch in the area over their heart!"

"Right beneath our noses." Alphonse had to nod slightly stunned.

It was merely the three of them, inside one of the castle drawing rooms, Marisa, Alphonse and Gascon.

In the day hours Marisa was rarely not beside the acting Emperor and Alphonse made it his buisness to check up on the young man when he could, in a way, they had become the two hands of the emperor, it was just commonly acknowledged by now.

"But they are all also so different!" Marisa exclaimed. "Some are still somewhat functioning as human beings while others." She flipped through the pages. "Just how many is there in this empire?! And how many different versions are there?"

"Forget about the empire, think bigger! THE WORLD!" Gascon exclaimed spreading out his arms.

Marisa blinked at him. "Sir?" she asked.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Gascon exclaimed. "Marisa, hit me with a book I deserve it!"

"Erhh." Marisa hesitated.

"It all makes sense!" Gascon exclaimed jumping over the table, grabbing a paper. "People starting to act strange, stopping helping each other! In Al Mamoon that girl. And in Ding Dong Dell, don't you see?" he asked looking almost like a maniac.

"No sir I don't." Marisa had to admit, feeling like Gascon had been skipping five sentences at least right there.

"Your Majesty, perhaps you should try to explain to us from the beginning." Alphonse suggested as it was clear, Gascon was at a whole other place than they were.

"What is there to explain?!" Gascon asked. "This thing, it's all over the world! Suddenly King Tom of Ding Dong dell also stopped caring about his own kingdom, from one day to the next!" he snapped his finger. "Still alive but just not caring, who knows what the Cowlifa of Al Mamoon is doing, her land is left to its own devices as well! It's the perfect stragedy!" he exclaimed. "If the leaders of these nations had simply been killed, someone would _have_ to step up and fight back, it would be uniting the nations against the common enemy. They would have risen up in anger by now! But making the leaders incapable like this? Seemingly okay but really not, their people is falling with them! Instead of uniting they are falling out with each other, become more and more sepperated, more and more isolated. Weaker." he he clarified. "It's to big of a coincidence that all of this is happening on the same time which means…." At that his eyes widened and he screamed grabbing his hair. "OH GOD I'M A PRIME TARGET!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked then she realised to. "ARGH IF ALL THE WORLD LEADERS ARE BEING DELIBERATELY TARGETED AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE LEFT THEN YOU!" she screamed pointing at him.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT I JUST SAID?!" Gascon yelled back.

"OH NO WHAT WE DO?!" Marisa freaked out.

"It's not to late to run is it?" Gascon asked.

 _"YOUR MAJESTY!"_ Marisa exclaimed.

"Thought not." Gascon sighed deeply.

"Deliberate."Alphonse whispered. "What happened to Marcassin was a deliberate attack aimed at weakening the entire empire. And all of these people." He held up the papers.

"Going on a killing rampage, and everybody would have united against the common foe." Gascon swallowed holding up the papers. "Do it like this, and watch people destroy themselves as they stop helping each other and one by one succumb to their individual despair." He bit his lip. "I guess we also know what happened to the wizards now." He pointed out.

"You mean?" Marisa asked.

"Of course I do!" Gascon hissed. "Where else would they have gone to?! This happened to _all_ of them, so now they are just sitting around the streets having fogotten they can even do magic, like Marcassin is denying he has any magic! I remember my father telling that skilled wizards and sages can feel other peoples magic potential miles away! That should be a piece of cake for Shadar so he went for _all_ of them deliberately. That boy we saw yesterday, he probably had magical talent to without even knowing about it, but that doesn't matter to Shadar he took him down anyway. Basically me not having any magic saved my ass." He realised falling up against the wall, breathing deeply. "Shadar would have gotten to me way sooner, but he couldn't find me. Oh.. Oh god." he gasped for air resting a hand on his forehead.

"So you really don't have any magic." Marisa blinked. "Why is that? I mean with your entire family and so on."

"I don't know, why do you remember every single god damn word you've ever seen on a paper?" Gascon asked back in a annoyed tone.

"Ah, good point sir." Marisa admitted then hesitated. "You really think it's Shadar?" she then asked quietly.

"Who else would it be? Who else would even have that kind of power?" Gascon groaned rubbing his forehead. "He's playing the long game, just because he can afford it being imortal and all. Killing the leaders didn't work, other people stood up and the people banded together, when he tried to take the empire away from my father using force, my father fought back. Then when he killed my father the people got angry and refused him, it didn't work, so he started on another plan. This is far more vicious."

"But this means, he'll definetely come for you!" Alphonse exclaimed. "Sir, I must insist to leave guards by your side at all time!" he said.

"What's the point?" Gascon asked in a mutter falling down on the ground, sitting there leaning up against the wall. "What would an armada of guards be able to do that _two_ sages couldn't?" he asked in a swallow.

"Two?" Marisa asked.

"Both my father and brother were chanceless." Gascon bit his lip. "Shadar killed my father and crippled my brother. Hell not only those two. Sage Alicia died in her battle against Shadar, everybody knows that! The Xanadu kingdom fell from the sky and all it took was for Shadar to show up and do it himself. He has killed and destroyed so many powerful people already. And I'm next. I'm basically nothing in comparison to all of that, to all of those people." He stated wrapping his arms around himself. "Basically, i'm on borrowed time." he swallowed. "It could happen tomorrow it could happen in a few years, but this is really just borrowed time."

"Your majesty, you can't just give up!" Marisa exclaimed. "At least take those guards! There must be a way to stop this! We can't afford to loose you."

Gascon didn't seem to hear her as he looked out in the air, looking very pale.

"Sir please!" Marisa begged.

"He murdered them." Gascon whispered. "Murdered them all. It was cold blooded murder, and for what?" he asked.

"Sir?" Marisa asked and Gascon bit together, suddenly looking more angry than he looked scared.

His face retrieved in a angry his, his eyes suddenly flashing with anger. "He _murdered_ my father! My brother is in constant pain because of him!" Gascon hissed. "This is all Shadars fault! All of it!" he exclaimed standing up. "I know my father wouldn't bow to his wretch, he was to proud of a man, so I wont either!" he hissed pointing at himself. "How would I ever be able to life with myself if I gave in now? What would my father have said?!" he asked. "What would Marcassin say?" he then added.

Marisa and Alphonse both blinked at that outburst then smiled a little relieved.

"What do you have in mind then sir?" Alphonse asked.

"Rule number one! Don't do the obvious!" Gascon stated holding up a hand showing one finger, and then lifted a new one with each rule. "People are always expecting that and are taking precautions for it. Rule number two, your greatest friend is indeed distraction, use it! Rule number three, running to where there are no people is a _bad_ idea, hide among the crowds, it'll make you vanish."

Alphonse blinked, something in him suggested he had just been told the rules of a pick pocket, what that had to do with anything right now was beyond him but he was all ears.

"So what do you mean your majesty?" Marisa asked.

At that Gascon smirked. "Yes, put some guards in front of my door, that's the distraction. I wont even be in there." He told. "Hide among the crowds, we have sleeping quarters for the staff don't we?" he asked. "I seem to recall there are knight barracks for the people merely training to be knights."

"Yes." Alphonse admitted. "You intend to sleep there?" he asked.

"Well of course." Gascon smirked. "I'll be surrounded by capable knights while I sleep, and the only one whom is going to know about it, is the three of us." He smirked.

"That's." Marisa blinked. "Brilliant." She admitted.

"Rule number four don't stay at the same place for to long, people will start noticing you. Move around a bit." Gascon commented in a frown crossing his arms.

"Makes sense." Alphonse admitted.

"And, keep it a secret." Gascon asked in a lower voice. "Not one word, if people find out we are indeed in a crisis, let them believe I am in the bunker or the cellar, I will though be somewhere else, distraction is the best tool you have. Don't ever let people know what you are up to, surprise is your best chance." he told tapping his forehead.

Marisa looked astounded at him. "I've never heard of any of that before, not even in the books, but it's brilliant." She told in a gape.

"Marisa, sometime you should perhaps try to look _up_ from those books?" Gascon suggested in a lifted eyebrow.

"I have barely managed to read a page that is not work related since I started working for you." Marisa muttered looking to her left. "All though sir, I'm really glad we can keep Shadar from you but it's not doing much to fight him is it?" She then asked.

"No." Alphonse frowned. "Though as they say the best offence is often a good defence." He commented rubbing his chin.

"Bullshit." Gascon snorted, then he also grew silent, and very thoughtful as he rubbed his chin walking three steps forward. "I'm at lost on that one though." He then admitted in a swallow. "All the worlds wizards and sages stood no chance against him, they have all fallen, all of them. There's no way we can keep Shadar out forever, it just wont work." he exhaled deeply. "And I don't know what I should be able to do that all the worlds wizards, sages, guardians and warriros couldn't." he told then turned to the window looking out. "What does he even want?"

"You mean Shadar?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." Gascon whispered. "What is he trying to accomplish by demolishing the entire world from the inside? It doesn't even look like he wants to rule anything. He already is the most powerful man in the world. All he does is just destroying stuff and moving on! What the flip does he think he is going to archieve with this?!" he asked then hissed as he kicked the wall. "Evil _bastard!_ " he cursed.

"Well, we figured out how this is happening, that's at least something!" Marisa pointed out, then her smile was washed off as Gascon send her that look. That look which was more like a glare really. "Isn't it?" she asked.

"What good is knowing when you can't _do_ anything?!" Gascon asked angrily. "We are just all stepping in the waters, so it may last a little bit longer before the entire empire drowns, big deal. We are still headed the same direction only a tiny bit slower." He muttered falling down in a chair. "And we are no closer at helping Marcassin than when I got here."

"Well yes but." Marisa hesitated. "You did find out what no one else did and you helped a lot of other people." She quietly tried to tell Gascon. Only for that said prince to look annoyed away . "Sir?" she tried.

Alphonse sighed deeply, he recognised the young mans moods when he saw them, they had not become any better with age, had this been earlier Gascon would have been way outside at the wastelands by now.

Only problem the acting emperor had now, was that that wasn't really an option any longer. People would recognise him and stop him. And he had just said it himself, that being alone when needing to hide was actually a bad idea. Hide among the crowds right? Oh that was how those more seasoned thiefs kept vanishing, clever. Alphonse had to admit neither had he ever thought of that.

Gascon was in a mood right now for certain, but that also meant that the young man was currently thinking, which meant. "Marisa, perhaps we should head out and get something to eat." He commented.

"What?" Marisa asked looking up.

"Everyone needs a break now and again." Alphonse commented. "Come on." He pushed the young woman with him outside.

"Oh I see!" Marisa realised as they made it outside. "Let him cool off! Good idea!" she exhaled deeply. "Sometimes he is making _me_ all negative." She admitted rubbing her eye under her glasses with a hand.

Alphonse smiled amused. "Still, quite the progress on just two months." He commented.

"God it's been two months already?" Marisa asked. "Feels longer." She then joked weakly.

Amused Alphonse shook his head. "I can't say I envy you, i've seen four different people having the position as leading emperor in my life time. They've all been very trying in each their way, but Gascon really is his own." he exhaled deeply.

"He's stubborn." Marisa muttered tiredly. "But clever, I mean that plan he just came up with on the flie, that's just like him. He is a sneaky bastard isn't he?" she asked.

"Elscon would probably just have stood proud out in the open." Alphonse admitted. "And I fear that's what killed him." He sighed deeply.

"I've never seen the former emperor." Marisa admitted. "When he died, I was still just a little girl, I had never sat foot inside of the palace. Sometimes I still have no idea what I'm even doing here. I mean, I know why I came, for the books! And now I'm here with the emperor himself. Crazy huh?" she asked.

"Well, I'm old." Alphonse informed. "And something I have learned is that here in our world, fate quite often seems to be a player. Gascon is very distrustful of people, he's always been like that, ever since he was a child, but for some reason he very quickly began to trust you, and when Gascon trust someone, he will go to any lenght to keep that person safe, just think of what he's doing for Marcassin now. It's a huge sacrifice he made for his brother. I do see that now, and I have begun to respect it." Alphonse said a little sadly. "Try and keep your chin high young lady, our emperor needs us to keep our chins high for him." He informed.

"Yes sir." Marisa smiled weakly, though then her head fell down again.

Alphonse shook his head."Keep your chin up high." He repeated himself, it kind of sounded like an order. "We are here to serve the emperor, so he may serve the people, that is the way of an empire like this."

"Yes sir." Marisa nodded her head. "I will do my best." She said.

"Good." Alphonse nodded. "You are not the first person delegated to be an emperors right hand, all leaders have a right hand in the background somewhere to help them through." He then informed in a slight smile. "I to ones was the person a emperor leaned upon, that man was not just my emperor, he was my brother. It's a difficult position, sometimes very tough. How-ever it is up to us to stand up for the emperor and support his final decisions no matter what, you must never question his orders in the open or challenge him in his decisions ones they have been made. You must give him your unquestionable support whenever those decisions are made, you must believe in him."

Marisa bit her lip. "I see." She admitted. "I'm honoured to be given such a trust. I promise I'll do as you say."

"And if you need to get something off your chest." Alphonse commented. "The emperor is not the one to be handed any more burdens, the burden of an entire empire is more than enough, you know that don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Marisa nodded. "So if I have any questions, you will?" she asked.

And Alphonse nodded slightly. "Yes." He said. "Gascon has one very solid point, we all need to help each other now, the empire depends on it."

"Well that's not scary at all." Marisa joked slightly though her smile was kind of pale. "I erh… erhm, I just make the schedules." She swallowed trying not to let the cold sweat be to aparent.

"Didn't I tell you to raise your head?" Alphonse asked sternly making Marisa stand up straight. "Come on then, food is indeed a nice thing to, and it'll give our emperor the time he needs to finish sulking, that is one thing he has in common with the former emperor, and when that happens, just give them room." He advised taking Marisa with him.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed running after him. Oh boy, now she was doing lunch with the Captain of the knights as well, things were definitely being turned upside down in her life.

Well, perhaps Marisa shouldn't be to surprised, she was running around with an emperor but yes indeed, things were overwhelming.

 

 

 

 

 

In the late evening, very late evening, Gascon was still in the drawing room, he was in a downright manic stage going over all of those names, ripping down books opening them, throwing them over the shoulder and down on the floor. "Dammit, I don't even understand what they are saying!" he groaned rubbing his face, then he frowned picking up a map looking at it, all the small cross's on it he had marked where incidents had happened, was there a connection? "hmm." He frowned. "Lets see." He commented so engrossed that he didn't even notice the shadow hiding in the dark corner quietly sneaking in from behind.

Red hair falling over a cloaked face hidden in the shadow of his dark hood, a thin withered hand reaching out as the cloaked figure more floated than walked, slightly over the ground as he breathed deeply, a hoarsh rash breath.

And that finally caught Gascons attention as he twirled around dropping the map in his hands, now wide-eyed standing face to face with this cloaked figure whom reached a withered hand towards him.

Gascons eyes widened. "Sha-Shadar!" he exclaimed backing away.

The withered hand which had reached for him retrieved and the cloaked figure made a mocking bow. "Your honour me your majesty, remembering an old magicians name, now though as you came out of hiding, it's time to stop playing."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Gascon shouted. "FIX IT!" he yelled.

"What did I do?" Shadar asked. "Why don't I show you? I'll let you share his faith."

At that Gascon grabbed his trick gun and aimed it at Shadar. "Don't you even dare come any closer!" he hissed.

Dully Shadar looked down at the gun then up at Swaine. "How predictable, you are acting exactly like your father and brother, also they tried to aim their weapon at me." He commented. "How foolish."

"Yeah?" Gascon asked. "I suppose that's the way of a Porcine Prince! Sure took your time getting here this time." He commented. "What's the matter? Growing senile or something? You are what? Like ancient old? You do look like a mummie." he observed dryly.

"I was curious." Shadar admitted. "I to ones served a man whom called himself a king, whom claimed he served the people." His voice was filled with venom as he talked about that man, it was a kind of hate that made a cold chill go down Gascons back, yet he held the gun in place, though in shaking hands as Shadar spoke. "As you returned I was curious about what you wished to do, now though, playtime is over your _highness_." He told, the last tone being extremely mocking.

"My father would never have bowed to your wretch, so I… I." Gascon tried and then suddenly, in the flash of an eye Shadar was gone from the spot, vanished. "Huh?" Gascon blinked.

"Then I'll just make you bow." A whisper sounded in Gascons ear.

"ARGH!" Gascon screamed jumping up as Shadar suddenly stood right behind him.

"Now which piece should I take?" Shadar asked. "Restraint? Redundant don't you think?" he asked. "I see your belief isn't even worth taking, it's as withered as a dead desert tree as it is. You don't have much of anything do you? Courage, enthusiasm, confidence, ambition… pathetic. It's almost like someone has been stealing already. I wonder whom beat me to the punch. No one is that pathetic naturally or is that possible?" He asked. "Ah, here's something." He then commented. "Why don't I take your love? It seems that such brotherly love is the only thing keeping you here after all." he observed as his hand shot forward disappearing right into Gascons chest as if his chest was only made of air.

Gascons eyes widened. "No… Sto-STOP IT!" he screamed. _"STOP!"_ he demanded as he could literately feel the hand grabbing his heart and as a result turned the heart into ice.

 

 

 

Marisa yawned deeply as she tried not to fall a sleep while she walked down the hallway, that seemed to be a pretty standard setting now, being exhausted halfway through the day and then still be at the palace until nearly midnight like now.

Exhausted she made her way to the drawing room with the final papers for the day, knocking on the door. "I don't know if you are still working in there your majesty, I just have a last report, then I'm going home." She said and opened the door.

Only to be met with quite a sight as a man cloaked in a black robe was floating a bit over the ground, holding a little light in his hand and Gascon collapsed on the ground.

Marisa screamed. "AAARGHHH! YOUR MAJESTY!"

Only to at ones having the cloaked figure turn to her. "How unfortunate." He merely said.

"Sha-Shadar!" Marisa swallowed. "Noo." she tried to back away as Shadar only floated closer and closer reaching a hand towards her and she was pressed up against the wall. "Help… Your majesty help me." She asked and then at last gasped. "Gascon!"

Slowly Gascons eyes opened and he sat up, yet his eyes looked weird, they looked dull, the usual spark of life being compleately missing. "Why?" he asked. "Why would I care for you?" he asked in a downright sinister tone.

"Your majesty no." Marisa sniffed pressing her notebook towards her chest. "This is not you, this is not." She swallowed as Shadar came mercilesly closer and closer.

Then Marisa saw it, the light in Shadars hand, that was the only thing looking pleasant inside of this room, in fact it looked so warm and delightful, looking at it then looked up at Shadar Marisa swallowed, and then she threw her notebook, right at Shadars hand.

More than anything it was probably just the surprise that made Shadar drop the little light, and the moment he did, the light didn't fall to the ground as Marisa thought it would but zoomed directly towards Gascon and disappeared right into his chest making Gascons eyes widen as he took in a deep sudden breath and he fell back on the ground.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Marisa screamed.

"Urgh.." Gascon groaned rubbing his head then drowsily looked up. "Marisa?" he asked then his eyes widened. "SHADAR!" he exclaimed falling down on the ground grabbing his trick gun, then fired a blinding palet right at the robed figure. _"GUARDS!"_ he then shouted.

Shadar hissed. "You little whench!" to then send a fireball right at Marisa sending her flying backwards into a bookshelf, that crashed down and fell straight over her, making her scream.

Shadar though was furious as he appeared over the pile of books Marisa had been burried under. "I shall make you pay for that!" he said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gascon shouted sending another pallet at Shadar this one filled with light that made the old magician hiss as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"You really think cheap party tricks like that will defeat me?" Shadar asked in a hiss.

"Not in a million years." Gascon swallowed. "Fortunately I don't have to defeat you, I just have to distract you long enough for the guards to come." He said. "And with the light show you just witnessed." At that the door busted open and a whole armada of guards were on the other side.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" they all shouted.

Shadar hissed as he turned to Gascon whom still held his trick gun aimed directly at Shadar. "Please say you'll stay and fight." he asked. "Soon the knights will be here, then all of the hog tanks and weapons Hamelin has to offer, please take me down, it'll just make them fight all that harder." he stated with squinted eyes. "I dare you to do it."

"I see." Shadar hissed. "Very well Prince of swines, you won this round, I shall though be back." He said. "And before our battle is over I'll make you feel true despair."

"Good luck with that." Gascon snorted bitterly. "I've already been to pretty dark places."

Shadar hissed and then let out a big scream that forced everybody to cover their ears as he vanished in a tornado of wind knocking Gascon off his feet's as well as sending several papers into a whirlwind. And then he was gone, only leaving that big mess behind.

For a moment, there was stunned silence, slowly Gascon sat up groaning.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" the guards then yelled running to his aid.

"I'm fine." Gascon assured holding up a hand rubbing his head. "I'm…" then his eyes widened. "MARISA!" he shouted jumping to his legs. "MARISA?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I'm over here!" A voice sounded and Gascon jumped in the direction, to find the young girl a bigger mess then usual laying half buried under a ton of books and papers looking downright dazed at him. "I'm okay." She said in a weak smile. "I'm… urgh." She then groaned her head falling down.

Gascon exhaled relieved. "Oh thank god." He sighed, then reached out to grab her upper arm pulling the young woman out of the books and up on her legs where she was literately swaying as she stood before falling a bit over into Gascon, whom easily caught her.

"Sir… Are you alright?" one of the guards asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm erh…. Just shocked." Gascon admitted. "Leave us." He asked.

"Sir are you sure that." the guard asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure Shadar wont come back right this moment." Gascon hissed annoyed. "And I'm not dumb enough to just wander around alone in plain sight, just move it." He asked in a annoyed hiss.

"Yes sir!" they all exclaimed while scrambling out of there.

"Oi, I'm not going to hear the end of this tomorrow." Gascon muttered annoyed. "Hey Marisa! Marisa are you with me?" he asked shaking her slightly. "Hallo?"

"Yes, I just got knocked into a book case. No biggie." She said looking up at him, looking pretty dazed then squinted her eyes. "Why are you all blurrie?"

"Oh your glasses." Gascon realised, she wasn't wearing any. "Must have been dropped in the fall, they must be here somewhere." He stated looking out at the mess.

"I'm just glad you're back to yourself again." Marisa exhaled. "What happened to you?" she asked. "You were compleately different for a second."

"Well I…" Gascon swallowed. "Shadar he.. he put his hand into me." He told.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked.

"I could feel him grabbing my heart." Gascon whispered holding a hand over his heart swallowing. "And… And then he took something, a.. a piece of me!" he exclaimed. "He pulled it right out of me!" he told horriefied.

"That warm light?" Marisa asked. "That was a piece of you? It was beautiful."

"That's it, that's what's wrong with all of those people!" Gascon exclaimed. "Shadar has stolen something from them, they are all incomplete." He swallowed grabbing the piece of cloth over his heart. "that was without a doubt the most uncomfortable expserience I ever had, and that's saying a lot." He told. "Wow you really saved me there didn't you?" he asked Marisa in a astounded voice. "How did you do that? What did you do?" he gaped.

"I threw a book after him." Marisa informed in a dazed voice.

That made Gascon halt. "What?" he asked.

"Huh?" Marisa asked.

"You threw a book At shadar?" Gascon asked. "Are you serious?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Marisa asked.

"You screwed up his plans, by throwing a book after him. HAHAHAHA!" Gascon laughed pressing a hand against his forehead. "You're joking!"

"No I swear! I threw a book at him!" Marisa exclaimed which only made Gascon laugh even higher wrapping his arms around his stomach as he howled in laughter.

"Well they always said that the pen is mightier than the sword!" Gascon laughed. "Oh thank you, Hahaha, I needed that." He cried from laughter wiping away a tear. "So now the acting emperor _and_ the dark djin has succumbed to your book-fu, who's the next one you're going to take on?" he asked.

"EHHHH?!" Marisa exclaimed as she finally realised what Gascon was getting at. "HEY THAT FIRST ONE WAS AN ACCIDENT!" she yelled desperately. "And… Right now, I erh.. WELL WHAT ELSE SHOULD I HAVE DONE?!" she shouted deep red in the head from embarrassment.

And Gascon laughed even harder, he laughed as tears rolled down his eyes and suddenly his laughter seemed to turn into hysterics as he cried.

"Your majesty!" Marisa exclaimed frightened. "Are you... I mean."

"I'm sorry I just." Gascon swallowed wrapping his arms around himself as he sobbed. "He grabbed my heart Marisa! I could feel it! Feel his hand inside of my chest, I could feel him touching my heart and make it turn cold and I couldn't stop it. There was nothing I could do." he said, sniffing back some tears.

"That must have been so scary." Marisa swallowed. "I'm sorry sir I..." she stopped, she didn't even know what to say. "Is there anything I can do?" she then finally asked.

Gascon shook his head. "No it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Marisa asked. "I mean, if there's anything at all I can do. If you need company or."

In the meantime though Gascons eyes had been searching the floor and he lightened up. "Oh there they are." He stated bowing down to pick up a pair of round glasses. "Oh… no." he blinked.

"What is it?" Marisa asked with squinted eyes, unable to actually see the glasses in his hand.

"I'm afraid the left lens is broken." Gascon informed putting his finger through the place where the glass had broken.

"That's alright, I got a pair of spare at home." Marisa informed.

"Still." Gascon sighed as he pulled out a tiny screwdriver from his pocket. "Just a moment." He asked as he started to screw in the tiny screw holding the left from of the glasses together. "So is that genetic or is it because you spend to much time reading in a dark room?" Gascon asked as he calmly worked on the glasses.

Marisa blinked over the quite abrupt subject change. Perhaps Gascon just needed to distract his mind or something right now. In either case Marisa decided to just go with it and let Gascon sort it out in the way he felt was the best way. "That thing about people becoming short sighted from reading is a myth! That's what I read!" she stated.

Gascon couldn't help it, a slight snort almost almost chuckle escaped his mouth as he opened up the frame, popping out the broken glass fragments. "I don't have the glass to replace the lens right now, but this should keep you from cutting yourself or go compleately cross-eyed." he informed putting the screw back in so now it was a pair of glasses with a whole right lens and no left lens. "Here you go." he said putting the glasses back on Marisas nose.

"Thank you." Marisa blinked looking astounded at him.

Gascon smiled warmly back at her. Though as he did his hand involuntarily reached up to his heart area and he shook as he felt his heart beating, feeling his face growing paler, and the former tears in his eyes were still visible.

"Sir?" Marisa then asked. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes yes… I just." Gascon swallowed shivering. "No one should ever have to feel that sensation, it's horrible." He said.

Marisa was quiet. Didn't ask question, didn't demand answers just looked up at Gascon with wide innocent eyes.

"It was like. You know like when you have those dreams that you could swear feel so real, but because they are a dream they also feel wrong." Gascon swallowed. "And Marcassin must be feeling like that all that time. It's like being trapped in a neverending nightmare." he breathed.

Defeated Marisa looked at Gascon. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. You're right, no one should have to go through something like that."

Gascon exhaled. "Not like it was your fault, quite the contrary, you saved me."

"I'm just so glad you are okay now." Marisa exhaled deeply. "You were like Marcassin for a second there, but now you are yourself again which means..."

At that both their eyes widened as they looked at each other and exclaimed simultaneous pointing at each other. "IT CAN BE FIXED!"

"If we could just find something like those lights!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Or find out what Shadar is even doing with them the first time around!" Gascon exclaimed back.

"We could set them free, yours went straight back to you, its rightful owner!" Marisa yelled more excited by the second.

"Maybe a substitute isn't such a bad idea either, what all of these people are lacking, is a piece of their very heart, if we could just find something to heal it!" Gascon yelled beating even Marisa in excitement. "YOU'RE THE BEST ASSISTANT EVER!" he shouted grabbing her giving her a big kiss on the forehead and threw her away again to turn to the papers. "Hah, Shadar thought he would come here and beat me and then he gave us the last little bit of information we needed instead." He grinned sitting on the floor among the papers. "Also… MARISA A TRAP!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that was kind of sudden, what are you talking about?" Marisa asked in a blink.

"Well me of course, do keep up." Gascon snorted. "We now know for sure that Shadar will come for me, but if we just follow the plan we made earlier today, except my chambers wont only be devoid of me, because I'll be in the knight barracks. It'll be a trap to!" he exclaimed. "That light stuff seemed to at least make him annoyed, what if there was a bigger quantity?" he asked. "Oh I can see it now, a mechanism! Pull away the duvet and it springs the trap, he is still just human, make him fix Marcassin." He stated. "Marisa do I have any meetings tomorrow?"

"A ton." Marisa told.

"Cancel them! I got a trap to work on!" Gascon exclaimed.

"Oh bother." Marisa groaned.

"Pff, I'm the emperor I'm a busy man, they can wait." Gascon sniffed.

"You do realise every time you cancel a meeting _I_ am the one hearing for it right?" Marisa asked. "People find you rude." She commented annoyed.

"So?" Gascon asked not even looking at her.

"Marcassin made it to all of his meetings without complaint." Marisa groaned rubbing her forehead.

That made Gascon quiet and he looked up at her, suddenly not looking so happy anymore. "Sorry I'm not him." He told in a way more sour tone looking away.

"Huh?" Marisa asked. "Oh no I didn't mean that!" she exclaimed. "I mean, to have Marcassin would be nice, but, what you're doing is great to! I mean."

"I'm going to get him back for you." Gascon then told. "If it's going to be the last thing I'll do, I'll get him back."

Marisa gaped. "But that's not! I mean yes, I want him back I miss him. but not.. not like that." She said. "Here let me help you with that." She then asked falling down on her knees picking up papers with Gascon. "Really it's the assistant and the servants whom should do this stuff." she sighed deeply.

"I don't see what an emperor would even be worth if he couldn't at least take care of himself." Gascon snorted, then quieted. For some times, they just sat there, crawling around finding papers, putting them back in neat small stacks, yet Gascon seemed to work rather slowly, and the closer they got to finishing the slower he worked.

"Erh.." Marisa hesitated. "Do you maybe, what I mean is." she bit her lip and Gascon looked up at her. "TEA!" Marisa then exclaimed. "Oh boy after all that excitement I could go for some tea! But I don't want to sit here after midnight drinking alone. Will you stay with me for a bit sir?" she asked.

Surprised Gascon looked at Marisa, then nodded looking obviously relieved by the suggestion even if he tried to hide it. He only looked to eager to actually get out of the room and into a more comfortable tea room with Marisa as company. He looked so thankful as he picked up a tea cup and Marisa sat down in front of him.

Gascon glanced up at Marisa as he sat there, then hesitated slightly. "Excuse me for asking, you've been working for me for a while just realised. I still don't know much about you. Have you ever been outside of this empire?" he asked.

"I've never even been outside of the city." Marisa confessed as she poured up tea for herself. "But I've read a lot of texts from other countries, it's all pretty amazing." she smiled lightly to herself.

"Pff, I'm pretty sure a stupid old text doesn't really give the real deal any justice, you should go travelling sometime." Gascon commented. "Go out, have some fun, explore, life live. Do it for me, I'm not allowed anymore." He joked slightly.

Marisa smirked a little amused then shook her head. "That's okay." She informed. "I like it here." She informed.

Gascon shook his head. "I'm not very good at giving you any time off am I?" he asked.

"That's okay, there's a lot of things to do, the empire is in a crisis after all, and still is." Marisa pointed. "Beside with all the pay I am getting for over hours, i'll be as rich as you ones I go on pension." she smirked.

Gascon rolled his eyes. "You're only young ones, go out and explore a bit now." he suggested then looked down on his tea cup. "You never even asked what I did while I was gone." he observed in quiet tone.

"I didn't think you wanted me to ask." Marisa blinked surprised. "And honestly, I don't care." She said. "You're here now that's what matters, and I promised to serve you so I will."

"You are a good friend Marisa." Gascon told.

"Njah." Marisa shrugged. "I'm just your servant." She said. "But that's fine, I'm honoured to be."

"Who are you trying to kid young lady?" Gascon snorted. "What kind of servant would go to such lengths for Marcassin, he's precious to you isn't he?" he asked.

"Eh?" Marisa looked wide eyed at Gascon then swallowed as she looked down. "He was the only one not to make fun of me." She then admitted. "For this." She told knocking on her head. "Everybody else calls me a know it all, because well, I remember so much. And I just enjoy reading. Just because." She shrugged. "Marcassin though, he told me I had a very special talent and I should be proud of it, he was so nice to me." She told as she bit her lip, her cheeks taking on a deep red colour. "He made me feel so good about myself, now I just want to help him." She told.

"Well he was right." Gascon smirked amused. "That is a very special talent, I'm sure dependent on it as heck these days."

"If you don't mind me saying so sir, you are full of special talents yourself sir." Marisa told a little amused.

Gascon shrugged. "I just pick up a little of this and a little of that."

"I think it's impressive." Marisa say. "You sure do keep surprising me. It's pretty astounding." she shook her head amused. "I mean, I see you everyday and I never know what you are going to do next, a new adventure each and every day with you." she chuckled a bit amused.

"Glad at least someone is enjoying it." Gascon slightly rolled his eyes. "Thanks for saving me, I owe you." he said

"No problem, I would do it again." Marisa responded quietly, and that was it, it was weird really. But as they sat there, in the middle of the night, for a little moment they somehow stopped being a servant and master. But something else, something a little bit more. As they sat there drawing from each others company, getting comfort from the others presence. No more words needed to be said really. Right now, they just each needed the comfort from someone whom understood, and that is what they got.


	14. Moving forward

"OH YOUR MAJESTY THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALRIGHT!"

Gascon didn't even have any time what so ever to prepaire himself before he was basically attacked by an elder woman giving him a great embrace knocking all the air out of him.

"Vivian?!" Gascon blinked wide-eyed at the kind lady and wife of Alphonse's.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but I got so worried when we heard!" Vivi said letting go as she looked up at him. "I followed Alphonse, we came as quick as we could ones we got the message!" she said holding his shoulders. "You are alright aren't you? Anything broken? No burn marks no?" at that she laid a hand over his heart.

"My heart is just fine." Gascon assured amused. "Thanks to my trusty assistant." He then informed.

"Sir!" Finally Alphonse caught up. "Shadar! You really?! I mean." he fibbed.

"We managed to at least frighten him away for a bit." Gascon then assured.

"When did this happen?!" Alphonse asked. "A messenger came to my house! I came at ones!"

Gascon glanced at the window, it was dawn, morning, the sun had risen again. "Well erh, no need to hurry it happened last night." Gascon admitted rubbing his neck. "Around eight hours ago I think, a little less maybe."

"EIGHT HOURS?!" Alphonse shouted. "You could have send for me! Or the knights!" he exclaimed. "Your Majesty!"

"What would the point be?" Gascon asked in a lifted eyebrow. "Shadar would have been long gone by then, the man can teleport." He reminded the old man. "And even if you caught up to him, what would you do?" he asked.

"Sir that's not the point, that's." But Alphonse had to stop by then, even he had to admit there was very little arguing that.

Vivi shook her head. "This is indeed troublesome. Now young prince, please let me look at you, it's been far to long." She commented looking at Gascon.

"Sorry." Gascon blushed slightly. "I've been kind of busy." He admitted. "I did want to come visit you, but I just didn't have the time."

"I know, no need to apologise young sir." Vivi said. "All though, one should think you would have gained just a little weight by now." She then commented looking him over. "Thin as a rag, you must take better care of yourself." She lectured in a headshake.

Honestly Gascon was ready to swear he was way to stressed to gain any weight what so ever at the moment, but he did not want to say that to the kind woman.

"Where is Marisa then?" Alphonse asked wondering looking behind Gascon, as if he exspected her to be there. A pretty fair assumption actually, just not the case right now.

"I gave her the day off." Gascon said. "She refused, but when we found out some of her ribs were actually cracked I threatened to order her. Can you believe it she met up anyway?" He said in a slight eyeroll.

"Then where is she?" Alphonse asked.

"Seeing Marcassin." Gascon admitted. "We told him about what we found out together, but it didn't seem like he would listen as long as I was there so I left."

"You think it's safe to leave her alone with him?" Alphonse asked. "I mean."

"Oh I wouldn't be worried, she has a pretty big book with her." Gascon rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get anywhere near that woman as long as she's carrying around a book! Those things are flipping dangerous!"

"Books?" Vivi asked in a blink. "Well I suppose knowledge is its own weapon."

"That's one way looking at it." Gascon snorted.

"How is the young prince." Alphonse then asked. "You found something out?"

"Yes, I know everything now." Gascon whispered involuntarily grabbing the shirt right above his heart. "I know what Shadar is doing."

Wide eyed Alphonse and Vivi looked at him.

"He…" Gascon swallowed. "He is stealing pieces of heart." He said. "He did it to Marcassin and he tried to do it to me, reached right into my chest, grabbed my heart and tore out a piece." He shivered. "I… I couldn't even control myself, it felt like having a vivid dream. It was so painful, my heart felt so heavy and so cold. Then Marisa came and somehow got the piece away from Shadar, it returned to me at ones and I regained my senses."

Vivi gaped. "You mean it actually happened to you?" she asked.

At that Gascon lowered his head. "Briefly." He said.

"Oh dearest." Vive gasped. "Oh thank god you're okay now." She said embracing him a second time.

"Yes I am." Gascon assured padding the elder lady on the back. "And better than that, now we know for sure that this condition can be cured." He smiled lowering his knees a bit so he was in eye height with Vivi, catching her eyes. "It _can_ be reversed." He empathised.

"Oh my goodness." Vivi gasped holding two hands towards her mouth. "But that means."

"It's possible to get our sage back." Alphonse realised.

"And everybody else." Gascon said turning towards the window resting his hands on the window still. "I have no idea how. But it's all connected to magic." He gritted as his hands folded together into fists. "We _need_ a wizard." He said turning to Alphonse his mouth in a stern frown. "Any wizard! Anyone with magical abilities. There _must_ be someone. There has to be!"

"You have already send people out searching." Alphonse reminded the Prince. "Let them continue, your responsibility is right here with the empire, you can't be distracted."

"I don't want to lead, I want to help my brother!" Gascon hissed. "I returned just to help him! I revealed myself for his sake. I'm here now to help him, that's all I said I would do!" He hissed.

Vivi blinked, this was the first time she had been witness to Gascons fits, Alphonse though took it in stride steps.

"You are being selfish again sir." Alphonse had to say.

"I don't see how, thus far I've done everything you asked me to." Gascon stated sourly. "And it nearly got me heart broken! Shadar knows exactly where to find me now, I'm putting myself on the line for this empire, you realise that?" he asked.

Alphonse swallowed, careful not to make the prince even more angry.

Gascon sighed deeply. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep this night." He then admitted rubbing his eyes.

That more than anything made Alphonse eyes widen, wait did the young man just apologies to him?!

Alphonse couldn't recall Gascon having _ever_ apologised to him, that more than anything proved that last nights ordeal had been rough and a lot harder on the young man than he admitted.

"I'm exhausted." The young prince admitted yawning deeply. He did look exhausted, and over used. Somehow his skin tone looked downright ash gray, and those deep circle under his eyes did _not_ look good!

"Of course young sir, all is forgiven." Vivi said in a warm encouraging smile. "Lets not mention it again, you really do look like you need sleep." She then commented.

"I can't, I got duties I need to… shoot I forgot." Gascon grumbled. "Marisa always reminds me." He muttered scratching his hair. "Ah wait, yes! The trap, I must work on the trap."

"Sir?" Alphonse asked confused. "I don't follow."

"The trap for Shadar of course." Gascon yawned. "He'll be back, but if we just set up a trap. A brilliant trap then maybe. Admittedly it's kind of stupid to think you could defeat Shadar with a mere trap, but it's the best I got right now." He muttered annoyed. "There were some meetings to or whatever, I don't care." He flat out stated.

"Well obviously you need to sleep." Vivi then cut in.

"Huh?" Gascon looked drowsily at her.

"No one is able to make decisions and build traps when they are that exhausted!" Vivi lectured in a stern voice. "You need to get to bed young man, and then you need a good meal! Look at you, I didn't think you could get any thinner, if you loose a gram more of weight you'll disappear into nothing!"

"I don't think that's how it works." Gascon commented halfly amused.

However, Vivi was fully into her mother mode and there was no stopping it. "Did you have any breakfast yet?" she asked.

Slowly Gascon shook his head looking wide eyed at her.

"Then that is the first order of business!" Vivi stated sternly pointing down the hallway. "And one piece of bread is not enough young man! You need a prober meal, then go to bed!"

Gascon blinked, astounded looking at her. "Vivian." He then breathed. "I don't think anyone has talked to me like that since I first left this place." .

"Oh no! Not again!" Vivi exclaimed. "I did it again!" she realised.

"Yes, but it's kind of nice." Gascon smirked. "I just think I want to check on Marcassin first." He then said. "He was pretty upset the last time I saw him, I want to see if he has calmed down."

"I'll go with you." Alphonse then said.

"Oh dear, I suppose I'm in the way." Vivi blinked.

"Njaah." Gascon smiled putting a hand behind her back, pushing Vivi in the right direction with him. "I like having you around, and there's someone I would like you to meet too." He said leading Vivi in the direction towards Marcassins chambers. "I sincerely hope there'll never be an actual use for it, but better safe then sorry I guess."

 

 

 

As they entered Marcassin chambers the first thing they heard were light snores, stepping closer it was only to obvious where it came from.

Marisa was sitting on a chair next to Marcassins bed, a giant book opened up on her lap and she had her head resting on it as she slept, her spare pair of glasses had already fallen half off so they laid askew across her face, and a little stream of drool had escaped the left corner of her mouth threatening to spill down on the book in her lap.

Marcassin was sitting up in bed, looking at the young woman with empty eyes, it didn't look like there was to much activity going on in the young mans head at the moment. Which was actually kind of good, it meant he wasn't screaming or was yelling about demons, beasts and ghosts or what ever.

"Oh boy, I knew it." Gascon exhaled as he moved closed.

By the sight of him Marcassin gasped and retrieved slightly backwards.

Gascon glanced up at him, then sighed as he bowed down and picked up Marisas book. "Don't worry, I'm not coming any closer." He said then looked at the book. "Wow that's a tiny text." He squinted his eyes.

"She was reading to me." Marcassin spoke quietly grabbing his blanket holding it up to his face right above his nose and under his eyes. "Then she stopped. Is she okay?" he asked deeply concerned.

Gascon looked up. "She's fine." He promised. "She just need a bit of rest. I doubt she has had as much as a minutes sleep all night." He said reaching a hand towards Marcassin, but the young man backed away which made Gascon retrieve his hand, then sat down on the bed ledge instead, sighing with the book on his lap. It was so rare Marcassin wouldn't scream at him, so rare Gascon could ever come this close to him. He was not going to complain about it now.

Marcassin had probably worn himself out again, that was usually how Gascon could get anywhere close to him, the elder couple stood in the door, not really wanting to move any closer.

"You look bad." Marcassin then whispered in a frightened voice. "I don't like it."

Gascon blinked, was Marcassin addressing him? Directly? Without screaming. "Yeah." He said. "Seems I lost some weight, well at least I'm not fat. That would be terrible." He tried to send Marcassin a smile, but Marcassin looked away avoiding his eyes. "Marcassin look, I know you don't understand much right now. But I know what's making you sick." Gascon said. "Something was stolen from you, something very precious. But i'm going to get it back." He promised. "Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Remember?" he asked.

Marcassin didn't answer just looked away, refusing to acknowledge Gascon.

And Gascon sighed deeply before he took Marisas shoulder shaking her lightly. "Hey, sunshine, wake up."

"Hah-huh?" Marisa blinked looking up at him with dazed eyes as the glasses hang askew on her face and that drool finally fell all the way down on her lap, then her eyes widened as she seemed to realise. "Oh nooo, I fell a sleep didn't I?" she asked, wiping her the drool of her cheek with the back of her hand, then looked up as she realised. "Marcassin." She breathed fixing her glasses as she looked at the young prince.

The young man frightfully looked back at her, his eyes wide and scared.

"Did you like her reading for you?" Gascon then tried to ask in a more calm voice.

Marcassin did not answer, just looked at them with those wide frightfull eyes.

"Why don't I just leave it here?" Marisa asked taking the book from Gascon. "Look I'll just book mark it." She said pulling out a book mark from one of her many pockets and placed it in the book before closing it. "Then if you want to read by yourself, you can just move the book mark to where you got to, and if it isn't moved, I can just begin from where I fell a sleep." She smiled then hissed bowing down.

"Are you okay?!" Marcassin asked frightened.

"Yes, my chest just hurts a bit, something about ribs." Marisa hissed finally putting the book away on the night stand.

"You don't look okay, neither of you do!" Marcassin told looking at each of them. "You look bad! Really really bad." He whispered looking directly at Gascon. "Like a ghost." he whispered in a shivering voice.

"Not quite there yet, sorry, not dead." Gascon smirked amused. "I just got a few bumps here and there." he said. "That's what happens when you take a one oh one against a dark djinn of pure evil, but I made him crap his pants, Gascon style." he told crossing his arms in a kind of show off way, clearly meant to amuse Marcassin.

"I don't believe you." Marcassin simply stated looking away.

And Gascon exhaled deeply. "Okay I guess that was kind of far fetched." he admitted.

"The evil... It's already here." Marcassin whispered in a shivering voice. "I can feel it, all around the place. Outside, in the dining hall, in this room!" he exclaimed throwing the blanket over himself to hide. "It's watching. Always watching! We are doomed!"

Gascon blinked by the sudden change in demeanor. "Marcassin?" He asked.

"You're seeing me!" Marcassin sqeaucked from beneath the blanket. "The hidous beast! I don't want you to see! Look away!"

"Marcassin." Gascon rolled his eyes. "Even if you were a hideous beast, you really think I would care?" he asked.

Under the duvet there was silence. "I don't know." A quiet pathetic voice then sounded.

"Stupid little sir holiness." Gascon shook his head though his tone didn't sound mocking at all, more caring. "I'm your brother, and you're my brother, you're all I have." He said a little sadly. "If you think you're going to get rid of me that easily you are sadly mistaking."

Marcassin didn't answer, he was merely a little bulk under the blanket.

Gascon shook his head. "I'll come back later." He then said holding a light hand over the bulk under the blanket, which only made him feel how the person underneath was shaking. Then he sighed as he took his hand back and turned to Marisa. "Come on then, there's someone I want to introduce you too." He said leading her towards the door and the elder couple.

Gently pushing her out, before Gascon himself closed the doors to Marcassin chambers and turned to key, ones again locking in his own brother. It never stopped feeling so wrong.

Even if it was for Marcassins own good, that never stopped being hard, then he sighed deeply turning around.

"Ah, Vivian." He addressed the older woman. "This is Marisa, Marisa Vivian, Vivian Marisa." He quickly introduced them.

"Oh I heard about you." Vivi smiled warmly.

"You have?" Marisa asked surprised.

"You're the assistant aren't you?" Vivi asked in a varm smile. "Yes Alphonse told me so much about you. Seems like we all owe you a great debt already." She said in a warm encouraging smile.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked.

"She's my wife." Alphonse then informed.

"Ooooooh!" Marisa realised. "I didn't know you were married." She blinked at Alphonse.

"Happily and for a long time." Vivi smiled warmly.

"Vivian has been a great help to me upon my return." Gascon informed Marisa. "I know it's not much, but I thought the two of you should at least know what the other looks like."

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Marisa said offering Vivi a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine young lady." Vivi said returning the hand shake. "Oh my, that's two young people on our hands that definitely needs a few hours." She commented shaking her head. "How about you young woman, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"I didn't have the time yet." Marisa said in a big yawn.

"That is _no_ excuse! How would you people be able to run an entire empire when you can't even stand on your feet's?" Vivi asked. "No more excuses, you got to see Marcassin, now take care of yourself!"

"Yes Mam." Gascon smirked a little bit amused.

"Vivi.." Alphonse breathed a little astounded. "How would you like being brought to the palace a little more often?" he then asked.

"Alphonse dear don't tease." Vivi shook her head walking with the two younger people out.

"I wasn't teasing." Alphonse blinked, and then stepped after them.

 

 

 

 

After having been filled up with food, it was quite obvious neither young person could stay on his or hers own feet for very long and thusly Marisa took the young prince up on his offer and went home to bed where she collapsed.

Nightmares for the most part keeping away for now. Nightmares of a black clouded figure, reaching a hand into her chest stealing her heart.

Sucking the life force out of the two young princes turning them into withered zombies while there was nothing Marisa could do. For now she was released from that and had fallen into blissfull deep sleep.

Her dreams though were very little in comparison to Gascons, he never got to have any undisturbed sleep.

All those voices always returned to him when the room became silent, reminding him he wasn't any real prince, he wasn't good enough for this.

Because of him it would all fall apart, he was a failure waiting to happening.

That cloaked figure with his crimson red hair would come. Come for him, and there would be nothing he could do.

He was pathetic, to pathetic of a man.

That voice that more sounded like wind rushing over the mountains echoed. " _You don't have much of anything do you?"_ that voice asked. _"Courage, enthusiasm, confidence, ambition…. Pathetic, your belief is as withered as a dead desert tree."_

Gascon squinted his eyes as he pressed his hands against his ears. The man was right, he had no courage, no confidence, no ambition… no belief.

_"Why didn't you save me?!" A small child voice asked and Gascon looked up to be faced with his tiny little brother, no older than eight._

_"Marcassin." Gascon breathed reaching for him._

_"You promised to be there!" Marcassin yelled tears falling down his cheeks. "You promised! And you let me fall! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he shouted holding his hands above own heart where a black hole had formed, and some kind of dark nightmarish thing was floating out. "It hurts!" Marcassin cried. "IT HURTS!" he yelled falling to his knees. "At least make it stop you pathetic coward!" he cried in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"He can't." a voice of a stoic man commented as he appeared behind Marcassin, tall and proud, long brown hair falling down his shoulders._

_Gascon swallowed. "Father." He breathed._

_"What a pathetic man, you have no pride." Elscon grand emperor sneered at him. "You're no son of mine."_

_And that hit Gascon as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Father. I just wanted. All i wanted to do was to. To be a son you could be proud off. And now. Father, please! Help me." He asked. "I don't know what to do! I can't fight against Shadar alone! HELP ME!" he asked."I beg of you!"  
_

_"You are beyond help Gascon." Elscon told as the shadows slowly crawled around him letting him disappear. "Go back to being Swaine, it'll be better for everyone." He said and vanished with little Marcassin._

_"FATHER!" Gascon shouted running after them. "NO! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! STAY!" he shouted."PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING!"  
_

_But they both had their backs to him and they were further and further away, going out of Gascons reach, way to far away and soon they were all gone._

* * *

"Oh there you are, I couldn't find you sir." Marisa spoke as she had opened the door to one of the many palace rooms, this one being a little workshop near Gascons chambers. "Sir?" she asked.

In front of her by a big wooden table did he indeed sit, the young Prince Gascon, bowed over some sort of project, in his hand he was holding a small screwdriver and in his other hand some odd device.

His favourite blue coat was casually thrown over the back of the chair and spread all across the table were a ton of different items.

Looking at the different stones and metals Marisa recognised them form her books and put name on each of them in her mind. Black opal, fireweeds, combustion powder, copper, steel. And it just went on and on.

Slowly she moved closer curiously looking at the collection, she knew what all of the things were and she knew several uses for them, but to actually put them together and create something new from them was beyond her.

"Woah is that an icy crystal?" Marisa blinked looking at a crystal that almost kind of looked like ice, except it was shining on its own, glowing, and it wasn't melting in the heat. "You can only get them at the Yule islands, isn't that how it is? I've never seen one before, it's beautiful!" she gaped.

Gascon shrugged. "Take it, I got a few extras." He invited.

"Oh no sir I can't!" Marisa exclaimed.

"It could make a nice necklace." Gascon then admitted. "They do have some fantastic jewellery at the Yule islands, I don't care much for that kind of things myself, but even I had to admire them. Or wait I know! I a hairclip. That'll really suite you." he smiled lightly as if he were talking more to himself than to Marisa.

"Urh, that's okay." Marisa swallowed. "You don't have to bother on my account." she whispered then her eyes returning to the great collection on the table. Wait?! He liked the jewlery at the Yule islands?! Had Gascon just spoken about his time away from the Palace?! He _never_ spoke about his time away! It was a huge mystery where he had been. He had been silent as the grave about it.

"That should do it." Gascon then commented slamming the thing together now sitting with a little round metal ball in his hand.

"What's that?" Marisa asked looking curiously at it.

"A flash grenade." Gascon told throwing it at her. "Here catch."

"WOAH!" Marisa screamed barely managing to catch the thing and tripped a bit around with it. "Ah-ah-AH!" she screamed as she finally caught it probably and held it into her chest. "DID YOU JUST THROW A GRENADE AT ME?!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, you need to twist it to even turn it on." Gascon rolled his eyes. "Half a turn clock-wise."

"Oh." Marisa blinked looking at the ball in her hands, which indeed had a line going all the way through the middle where it could be twisted.

"So if you want to see a blinding flash, just twist it and count to five. But perhaps you want to cover your eyes first." Gascon adviced as he pulled up what looked like some sort of elaborate plan for a machine looking casually over it with a frown.

"What's that sir?" Marisa asked looking at the plan.

"The design of the newest hogtanks." Gascon informed. "Hmm, the engine looks like it's kind of heavy. I guess they went for sturdyness not speed."

Marisa read all of the words on the plan very quickly, instantly they were memorized but she had no idea what so ever how all of it worked. "You understand that sir?" she asked

"It's surprisingly faithfull to my old designs." Gascon admitted in a frown.

Marisa spluttered. "YOUR designs?!" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, before I left, Marcassin and I made the first hogtank, apparently after I left Marcassin got it into his head to commission even more, ridicoules isn't it?"

"You-You designed those?" Marisa asked in a stammer. "Before you left? But that's over ten years ago, you can't have been more than.."

"Fifteen." Gascon informed.

Marisa gaped. "That's incredible!" she told.

"Njah." Gascon shrugged. "I couldn't make it work on my own back then, they have made some very necessary basic changes before building more." He commented tapping his pen on the plan. "All though, this ankle here, if we got it down to 30 degrees, it would cut off the wind resistance and resistance from blasts, reroute this to give it more power to the electrical charges instead of the firearms and you can use the surplus energy for more precise attacks."

Marisa tried not to zone out as Gascon spoke, his eyes looking kind of excited as he talked and his movements growing quicker, his hand with the pen going excitedly over the plans making notes before he turned to Marisa. "What do you think?" he asked in a wide grin.

"Huh?" Marisa blinked. "Erh, it sounds good sir. Especially the rerouting of energy, more precise firing would mean fewer casualties." Phew! Thank you photographic memory!

"And actually saving energy would make it run longer, I think that's one tactical advantage worth taking into consideration." Gascon slightly shook his head.

"That's possible to change the hogtanks like that? Wow, it's like you're doing magic!" Marisa gaped.

"Pff, not nearly." Gascon snorted. "If I could do magic, I wouldn't need to do any of this."

"But it's incredible!" Marisa exclaimed then looked at the ball in her hands. "You just made this?" she asked.

"Got the idea from Shadars attack." Gascon said in a slight nod. "The thing that seemed to annoy him the most was the flash pallet for my trick gun, it's not much, but it's a distraction giving a little time for other actions. Hopefully you'll never need it, but you never know."

"What? Me?" Marisa asked. "It's for me?"

Gascon looked up at her. "You are in the centre of a lot of conflicts now, do you know how to handle a sword?" he asked.

"No." Marisa said.

"Any kind of shooting weapons?" Gascon asked.

"No." Marisa repeated.

"Do you have a familiar?" Gascon then asked.

"No." Marisa had to tell for a third time.

"Is there any sort of weapon or any sort of defence you can do that isn't throwing a book at people?" Gascon asked.

"Erhh." Marisa held up a hand, then lowered it. "But I am _really_ good at throwing books at people!" she then smirked amused in a tease.

"That I don't doubt." Gascon smirked back, a glint showing in his eyes. "You should get yourself a familiar." He then commented.

"Where on earth would I get something like that from?" Marisa asked. "I'm not a wizard either, I can't call forward my true familiar. Where did you get yours sir?" she asked.

"He followed me." Gascon said. "At the big volcano close to Al Mamoon, turned out he was attracted to the chocolate in my pocket, I gave him some and he stuck to me ever since." Then he sighed. "And creature tamers are by definition magicians as well, so they are all gone too, you can't just purchase familiars any more." he muttered sounding pretty annoyed.

Wow there it was again, twice in a day Gascon had referred to his life away. Yule Islands and Al Mamoon, that was more than Marisa had heard in _all_ of her time working for him. Wow that was two places FAR away from each other.

How far around had the young prince been?!

And the Vulcano. "So you've seen actual lava?" she questioned Gascon.

"Yes, though I wouldn't advise to get to close." Gascon amused shook his head.

"Wow that's amazing!" Marisa breathed. "Did you find any volcanic rocks? I've read some of them contain the power of fire itself! Wait I know, _that's_ how you could make those fire palets! THAT'S AMAZING! Wow you had to cross the dessert to even get there! According the _'secrets of the desert'_ that desert is twice the seize as all of Hamelin! And the grant sages hall should be hidden somewhere there, that's something huh sir?" she asked. "I've read that the golden groove boarding right up to it should be filled with magic, and the golden trees which only grows there having actual gold leafs! It's… " She halted as she stopped, blushing deeply as she looked down. "Heh. Sorry I'm rambling." She mumbled embarrased.

"You're sure you've never been outside of this city?" Gascon asked amused.

"Positive." Marisa nodded. "I think I would know if I had."

"You _got_ to get your head out of those books and get out there sometime." Gascon then commented. "Books for a brain will only get you that far you know." He slightly rolled his eyes.

"Well honestly, I think I got enough excitement as it is being right here." Marisa exhaled. "I never even had the need for any weapon before!"

"Hopefully it wont come that far." Gascon then sighed. "I must admit I noticed, I've become rusty." He commented flexing his fingers. "My reactions to danger were definitely a lot slower than before I came here."

"Really?" Marisa asked, in her eyes Gascon had been stealthy as a cat against Shadar, throwing himself down on the floor like that getting his gun.

"Must be all this bloody sitting around." Gascon grumbled. "How do you people stand it? I just want to walk it off, or do something or. Well something!" he exclaimed. "I never got how Marcassin could just sit for hours with the same book!"

"Oh that's easy, the clock just ticks by and suddenly the hours are just gone." Marisa said. "It's pretty annoying, I used to loose whole days like that on accident!"

"And now?" Gascon asked.

"I would if I could, but I swore to be the best assistant in the world, it just wouldn't do if I got lost in a book!" Marisa exclaimed. "How would that look? How would that help you?" She asked.

"Help me?" Gascon asked in a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _you!_ " Marisa exclaimed pointing at him. "You _need_ my help! Like you need Alphonse and Vivi, I saw you with them, it made you smile! Honestly smile not just faking it. You are not alone your majesty, so stop acting like you are already. We are here and we'll stay by your side to the last! The entire empire is with you, they are so greateful for what you've done, there is not a single person in the palace whom would not proudly call you their emperor. You are far from alone, you don't need to act like you are!"

Amused Gascon smirked at her. "Indeed so." He commented. "I'm sorry." He then said. "I'm pretty used to be alone." He admitted. "I don't like relying on others."

"Sir, you are taking care of an entire empire, please do rely." Marisa asked. "Let us help you, so you can help us. Believe in us, please." She asked. "I've seen you do miracles, I know you can do it again!"

Slowly Gascon shook his head turning away.

"Oh no don't do that again!" Marisa exclaimed then suddenly walked up infront of him. "Why on earth are you always acting like everything is hopeless?!" she asked.

"Marisa, be realistic." Gascon tried to reason. "Listen."

"No, now you listen!" Marisa exclaimed slamming a hand in the table making several of the items on it shake. "I took on the Dark Djin for you, and I would do it again! So listen up!" she exclaimed. "I got no idea what you've been through, or what gave you such a darn low opinion of yourself! But just look at what you've done!" she exclaimed. "Before you came, no one had any idea what was going on or what to do, but you figured it out, _you_ , at least now we know for sure what is going on! Maybe we are just stepping waters for the moment as you say, but you are still giving the people hope, strength to go on another day! I've seen people barely lifting their heads in the streets before, because they were always scared and devastated, now they are happy! And every single happy day they can have is a huge victory, every day you win for the empire is its own victory, you are buying time, time we so desperately need! Don't you realise that?" she asked. "Hell, you are the one person whom managed to send Shadar out, if only for a little while and now you are building a trap! Nobody else could do that, not even Marcassin! He was unprepared, he didn't realise what was happening to the world, he didn't have that kind of insight unlike you, he was never the person whom could protect the empire, you are!" she exclaimed. "I know you are! Marcassin knew it to! Alphonse knows it, Vivi knows it, ask anyone in the palace or on the street! The only one whom doesn't know it is _you!"_ she stated in a hiss. "So stop mourning and get over yourself! You are not a child, you are an emperor! You are not unwanted, far from it, and you are doing great running things your own way! Get the flip over yourself!" she hissed.

Astounded Gascon looked at her, his eyes wide his mouth open in shock.

Marisa squinted her eyes at him, then she blinked. "Huh?"

"You erh… You've been sitting in with that for quite a while havn't you?" Gascon asked.

"Erhm." Then Marisa swallowed as she gathered courage and crossed her arms. "Yes!" she said, trying to appear brave though she didn't feel it anymore, the previous anger having vanished as quick as it had come. "And I'm not going to apologise I mean it! I just.. erh. What I mean is, before you get to angry just remember I saved your ass… sir." She added that bit as her last bit of courage also was quickly being dashed away.

"Marisa, I hate people whom can't think for themselves. More than that, I hate fakes. Fakes are the worst in the entire world." Gascon informed her. "If I didn't think you could think for yourself I wouldn't have you around, if I thought you were the type to pretend I would have gotten rid of you long ago. I got enough of that from myself. I'm erh. Thank you." He then said.

"What?" Marisa blinked.

"Those were very kind words." Gascon said. "Gave me something to think about too. I'm still not sure I'm the person you people think I am. I can see you are all thinking I can somehow fix it all. But I don't know if I can. I don't know how I would even begin." He said. "You all think so highly of me, I have no idea why, I don't think I'm that person." he then concluded.

"Well how would you even know that if you didn't even try?" Marisa asked sourly crossing her arms. "I'm doing all that I can for you! Look I got bags under my eyes!" she said taking off her glasses so her eyes were more visible, true enough showing slight dark circles under her eyes. "I want to help you, I'm glad to give it all that I got but I need to know you wont just quit mid way through! That you'll stay and continue." she stated. "I mean, what the flip would all my work look like if you just vanished and it all fell to the ground?! I would be the biggest fool in the world wouldn't?" he asked. "Sir, I need you to commit." she finally admitted. "I need to know you are with me on this."

"Fair enough." Gascon nodded. "I'll be honest, it has crossed my mind now and again to leave." He then admitted. "To just, leave all of this behind. Sometimes it seems so easy and. Really tempting. I never asked for this position you know."

"You don't want to be an emperor sir?" Marisa asked.

"Actually." Gascon hesitated. "I.. Well, it's not that I don't want to be an emperor." He then admitted surprising Marisa deeply. "I just don't think I have the chops for it, not for to long, I'm not the person people want me to be, I never was." He slightly shook his head. "I don't have those abilities or personality traits or well. I'm just not that person." He sighed. "I know you all want me to be, I even get why. I get it, and I really wish I was that person!" he said in a almost desperate voice. "You got no idea! I wish... I wish I was that person! I wish I could be. But I am not that person Marisa. I never was. And i'm never going to be." he squinted his eyes as he shook his head. "I tried, please believe me I tried! But by the end of the day. It just wasn't me."

Slowly Marisa sat down in front of him, biting her lip as she put her glasses back on her nose. "Then who is?" she asked. "Marcassin?"

"He is better suited isn't it?" Gascon asked slightly joking.

"Well." Marisa tapped her chin. "He did get pushed around an awful lot." She then said. "And he took a really long time making any decisions so people influenced him a lot more. And his voice was really quiet so sometimes people didn't even notice he was speaking. In fact, sometimes he was just too nice for his own good. I like that about him of course, how nice he is. But It wasn't always that handy when he needed to give orders." She sighed deeply."The way you could set those dukes in their place. With Marcassin, there's just no chance that would have happened." she smiled amused. "Why on earth didn't you two just rule together?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I follow." Gascon frowned.

"Him as a sage and you as the emperor!" Marisa exclaimed. "I mean seriously, everything he's bad at you got, you could push him into speaking up, and well, he got all the magic and book knowledge, so you don't even need it! You're the perfect duo!" she said. "To heck with all that magic stuff, let Marcassin handle it, you just have to concentrate on leading! Being both a sage and emperor is way to much for just one person anyway. It's way to unfair, it's s stupid rule." Marisa snorted then silenced. "Marcassin didn't really want to be an emperor either, he just wanted to study his magic." she sighed deeply. "The only reason he did it was because of you."

"Me?" Gascon asked.

"Yeah, he always talked about you." Marisa sighed. "How he would hate to let you down, how he wanted to make you proud. Make a Hamelin you could be proud to return to. You're his hero. Do you know that?" she asked.

"Me a hero?" Gascon asked wryly. "Now there's a thought, and a laugh."

"Hey don't make fun of Marcassin!" Marisa pouted. "It's true, it really is! When he talked about whom he wanted to make proud it wasn't his father he talked about, it was _you_! He adores you to the last!" she said and Gascon silenced while Marisa sighed. "Why did you two miss each other like that? It's like you walked right past each other." she sighed deeply. "You really could help each other you know. With him as a sage, nothing could stop you as an emperor. It's so stupidly logical." she smuttered.

"You do realise I'm only acting emperor right now don't you?" Gascon asked.

"Yeah, that stupid law." Marisa muttered. "Excuse me for vulgar languet, but it really is flipping stupid."

Gascon smirked amused. "Oh?" he asked.

"How is it _your_ fault you don't have magic?" Marisa asked. "And if you did, we wouldn't even have you right now, you not having any magic happened to be exactly what we needed! We need a leader, and right now that's you. With or without magic. Also it would be like accusing me for being near sighted on purpose! Or blond! Or having this head!" she poked at her head. "Or you having that head!" she exclaimed pointing at Gascons head. "Beside if you did have magic and somehow still avoided Shadar. You would still be as well off as Marcassin is, you said so yourself! People can't accuse you for that, that's just stupid!"

Gascon smirked. "Yeah, they are definetely singing a different tune now than they did back then." he said grimly leaning back. "Shows how people change when they are desperate and don't know how to think for themselves, hah, the old rules stop working so they just panick." he snorted bitterly. "Back then people would have laughed at what you just said. They did blame me, for not being the son my father wanted or the crown prince the empire needed. Every freaking day! I was born by the wrong persons at the wrong place. Obviously." he rolled his eyes. "If you had just seen it Marisa! The way they would all look at me, all of them!" he exclaimed grabbing his head. "I.. I'm trying, i'm doing my best." he said as his entire body starting to shiver and he squinted his eyes together. "Stop looking at me that way. Stop talking like i'm not even there I.. I.." and exhausted he fell back in his chair gasping deeply for air as if he had just taken a run around the palace.

Marisa swallowed deeply as she looked at him, a bit afraid of what to do next. "You can't blame yourself for that, beside it's not true." she said as she bit her lip. "And blame yourself for not having magic?!" Marisa asked. "Are you even listening to yourself? You are a clever guy, I know that. But that's stupid." she told. "Is that really all it was ever about for you two back then?" she then asked. "Magic abilities, being the right kind of Porcine Prince and more magic? No wonder Marcassin gets so upset when he thinks he lost his magic."

Gascon closed his eyes looking down, squinting them together. "That's exactly how it was. Nothing else was good enough, I had to listen to that, day and and day out. I was never good enough at anything, it couldn't do what I was supposed to do, and what I did do was always wrong. I was wrong. A mistake." He swallowed. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from, you shouldn't have to listen to that. Any of it."

Then he felt a pair of arms being laid around his shoulders as Marisa hugged him lightly. "I get it." She then admitted. "That would break anyone down, though honestly, a mistake is the last thing I would call you, as it happened, you're exactly what we need." she breathed. "I'm not really good at… comforting." She then admitted just having her arms like that. "Is this okay? I never had a lot of friends to comfort." she informed. "I suppose you're right, i've been living inside of the books, then I didn't have to talk to to many people, easy escape I guess."

"That's a shame." Gascon spoke quietly. "You are a good friend, people don't know what they are missing."

"Thanks." Marisa smiled quietly. "You are not to bad a friend either." She then said. "You are a horrible employer though."

"Well that came out of nowhere." Gascon pouted as Marisa let go smirking amused.

"You asked me to be honest, and say what I thought!" Marisa said back amused.

"Not _that_ honest!" Gascon retorted, though they both smiled amused, the pressure had been relieved, if only for a little while.

 

 

 

 

For that very night, did a scream sound over the palace. "WHERE IS HE?!" the scream of Shadar sounded, sounding more like a angry predator bird than a human as he floated over the palace, commanding the sky to form an grant tornado. "WHERE IS THAT WRETCHED LITTLE PRINCE WHOM DARES TO DEFY TO DARK DJIN!" he roared sending a thunder clasp down into the building, making builders break apart and people scream.

Inside of the knight trainees barrack Gascon was laying on the top bunk on one of the many bunk beds looking up in the ceiling.

As much as he wanted to go out there and make sure everyone was alright, he better than anyone knew that stepping outside would be asking for doom.

Yet he could hear that yell outside, the sounds of wind and thunder.

And then even Alphonses voice. "WE WILL _NEVER_ BETRAY OUR EMPEROR TO YOU! LEAVE US BE DARK DJIN!"

"YOU WILL _ALL_ KNOW DESPAIR IF YOU DO NOT BRING ME THE PORCINE PRINCE!" The Shadar threatened. "THIS EMPIRE SHALL BOW TO ME! AND YOU SHALL ALL LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF DESPAIR!" and that scream sounded, making all of the windows in the barrack and presumable everywhere else break, Gascon had to cover his ears as he squinted his eyes.

"YOU MAY PLAY HIDE AND SEEK OH ROYAL PRINCE! BUT I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!" he screamed out in the night for everyone to hear. "AND FOR YOUR ANNOYANCE YOUR TREATMENT WILL BE SPECIAL! YOUR HEART WILL BE SO BROKEN THAT NOT ALL THE WORLDS WIZARDS OR SAGES WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP YOU! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FAITH! AND YOU CANNOT ESCAPE _ME!"_

Gascon bit his lip as he swallowed. "Well so far so good right?" he asked quietly. But even he had to doubt that statement, this was a problem that was not going to go away any time soon and it chilled Gascon to his bones.


	15. Moving out

Stepping over the rubbles of the palace the young crown prince Gascon glanced up at the morning sky, as it usual was the case here in Hamelin it was gray, blue skies were kind of a rarity around here. And it just made the palace look all that much more looming, there were several places where it was evident the walls had taken a blast or two, some of the roofs were burned and whole number of windows broken.

Slowly Gascon made his way up to his own private chambers, though he didn't have to open any door because there wasn't any, it had been blasted off its hinches and the remains laid on the floor, inside most of the stuff looked black and burned out, the bed having been broken into two, the closet having been blasted and half burned clothes laying around the place, books and plans all scattered. Clearly Shadar had been very angry last night.

Hopelessy a certain assistant was picking up books with care, looking like this was the greatest tragedy that had ever happened.

"Wow he sure didn't hold anything back did he?" Gascon questioned.

"Oh your majesty." Marisa exhaled deeply as she saw him. "Your plan worked." She smiled obviously relieved. "Though, are you sure that you should. I mean."

"Be outside?" Gascon asked. "You know, I noted something pretty curious." He then commented leaning up against the wall crossing his arms. "Each time Shadar attacked it was night time, not just night time, the sky seemed to become even darker than it already was when he approached. Plus he shys away from any light flash's, call it a hunch, but I don't think he likes light very much." He stated. "So well if I'm right, we just have to look outside." He commented pointing out where the sky was gray, but clearly there was day light.

"Oh that's good." Marisa exhaled.

"You suspected that already the first time Shadar attacked didn't you?" a new voice sounded behind them, Alphonse.

"I had a feeling." Gascon admitted glancing at him. "But I wasn't sure at all."

"Oh no look at all of your designs." Marisa pouted looking at the drawings spread across the crashed room, most of them half burned. "Why didn't you move them?" she asked, sounding absolutely heart broken.

"Honestly, those are very old designs from before I left the first time around, it's not like they are worth much." Gascon commented in a slight eyeroll.

"Don't say that!" Marisa exclaimed. "Some of these are the foundation for current Hamelin defences, that makes them historically valuable, don't you realise that?" she asked. "They should be filed! Stored! put into books!" she said hopelessly holding a bunch of half burned papers in her hands.

"Marisa, if you keep every single piece of junk you ever had, all you end up with is a basement with dusty trash no one uses, and no room to move around in." Gascon said taking the papers out of her hands. "That or a broken back because you are trying to carry around on a whole library." He commented in a eye roll crumbling the pieces of paper together and threw them over his shoulder.

"BUT SIR!" Marisa exclaimed horrified.

"Marisa, I know this might be a shock to you, and you might want to smack me in a second. But they are just books." Gascon said. "We got more important things to worry about."

"For one thing." Alphonse hesitated. "Perhaps, you would like to see your brother."

"Marcassin? Is everything okay?" Gascon asked frightened.

"Last nights attack, it woke him up." Alphonse informed. "He heard Shadar outside, and all of those blasts. It's taking three people to just hold him down! Not even the hog armour is able to calm him down he throws it away."

"Urgh, of course he heard." Gascon groaned rubbing his forehead. "How big of an idiot am I allowed to be?" he asked. "Let me guess, he's been up all night?"

"I don't know sir, I was on guard in the court yard." Alphonse said. "But I think so." He then admitted. "And also." He looked down.

"What?" Gascon asked.

"I lost four men." Alphonse then said in a quiet voice.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Gascon asked in a yell. "But?! what do you mean?! SPEAK UP!" he demanded.

"Their hearts." Alphonse said in a sad voice. "In his rampage Shadar appeared among the knights, he just grabbed out to the nearest people to him and took out some lights, their hearts are cold. It's like they are not even there."

Shocked Gascon dropped down on the one half of the broken bed. "You're kidding. They lost their hearts, to protect me?" he asked. "That's not what I." he swallowed.

"Sir, that is the duty of a knight or a guard, to put their life on the line for the emperor, they know what they are doing, they know what could happen. They all believe it is worth it and chose this path of life." Alphonse told. "You simply must ensure that their loyalty is not in vain and serve the people, that is the role of an emperor."

"THAT'S THE WORST JOB EVER!" Gascon shouted. "I didn't ask any of you people to put your life and sanity on the line for _my_ sake! I don't want that!"

"What then would you do sir?" Alphonse asked. "Give yourself up?" he asked. "Then he would take _all_ of the empire, your fathers and brothers sacrifices would have been in vain!"

"URGH!" Gascon groaned falling back on his back in the bed grabbing his head. "WHY ME?!" he asked, then he swung himself back up. "Well fine then, lets go see Marcassin." He grumbled. "And he better not be scratching that precious face again! I'm starting to have it up to here!" he exclaimed measuring with his hand.

"Oh yes, by the way, Vivi asked me to make sure you eat your breakfast." Alphonse commented as Gascon walked past him. "She wanted to come by herself, but unfortunately she's occupied at this time."

"You know I think very highly of your wife, she's to good for an uptight old man like you, but just SHUT UP!" Gascon exclaimed walking out on them.

"I don't think I'm that old." Alphonse commented in a lifted eyebrow though Gascon was already gone.

Marisa couldn't help it, help but smirk amused as she chuckled down in her hand. "Sir, you didn't need to tick his majesty off even more, even if it was tempting." She said to Alphonse.

"I was just doing my wifes bidding, she would have my head if I didn't ask." Alphonse responded.

Marisa exhaled deeply. "Bing an emperor sure isn't easy is it?" she asked. "I'm so glad I'm not in his position, I don't know how I would feel if people I didn't even know put themselves on the line for me."

"No one ever said it was easy." Alphonse exhaled. "But, I'm glad that Gascon is so well aware what is at stake."

"Oh yes, I think he even knows that more than most." Marisa commented a little sadly. "As it just happens, he's a brilliant liar isn't he?"

"Yes." Alphonse nodded. "I have no idea where he get that from, both his father and brother were _terrible_ liars."

"Oh yes, Marcassin couldn't lie if it was to save his life." Marisa chuckled. "I mean he can't lie, I mean… Gosh this is so difficult when it's like he's both there and not there. I'm afraid I'll go cross eyed." she said half jokingly.

Alphonse averted his eyes, suddenly his facial features looking heavy as he looked down. "Yes, it is… rather confusing."

"Sir, are you okay?" Marisa asked. "You seem beside yourself."

"Ah it's nothing, nothing at all." Alphonse said in a wry smile. "Let's get going."

His behaviour though, didn't sit well with Marisa, Marcassin wasn't the only one whom was a terrible liar. But Why would Alphonse lie? The man was so honest and loyal, what could have happened doing the night?

Still though, he himself had taught Marisa that they weren't to burden the acting emperor with any more problems so Marisa had to keep this to herself and figure it out on her own, hoping it really was nothing.

Lord only knew that Gascon indeed did _not_ need anything else to trouble his mind.

 

 

 

 

From that point on, things fell into its own new routine.

Slowly but surely things started to feel. Well, it became the new normal anyway.

Gascon was living his odd little double life where in the hours of daylight he would be at the palace doing his duties but before darkness emerged he would vanish from sight, retrieve so to speak.

Slip into an old rusty knights trainee armour and vanish among the young trainess, sleep in their barracks, or just wear old brown worn out clothes locking himself into one of the empty servant rooms when no one saw him.

He was pretty good at going unnoticed and sneaking around.

Sometimes he would just put on plain ordinary clothes and disappear out into the city to sleep at one of the many inns.

As Marisa had questioned it, Gascon had merely looked at her and pointed out that evidence suggesed it was actually safer for him to be outside of the palace than inside of it these days, because that was where Shadar expected him to be.

And well, at least Gascon was sleeping in actual _beds_ again, not for one single time since Gascon had come had Marisa seen him sleep in his own bed, when she had caught him before he woke he would always be on that floor.

It was curious, but Marisa had made it her point to never ask unless she _really_ needed that answer.

Some things just were the acting emperors own business.

It was kind of pretty obvious that Gascon just _loved_ the excuse to slip away like he did, it did mean he could not do official duties for as many hours as he used to, and that kind of made scheduling an even bigger struggle, but the effects were well worth it.

Shadar would attack from time to time, break some windows, scream that he would find that Porcine prince, but he never did he find Gascon, and thusly had to leave sooner or later. Gascon was very good at hiding in the shadows and too smart to give into the bait.

Even though that as it were, every week there would be at least one new case of the cold hearts. Broken hearts.

And it was all over the empire, at the furthest corners and in the centre of the cities.

Nowhere was truly safe, nowhere, there was not a single moment where Gascon wasn't in danger and they all knew it.

But as time went on and months passed by, turning into a year and then some months, it was indeed just, the new routine.

They kept up the image that everything was just fine to assure the people and make them feel safe.  
To try and somehow fool Shadar into thinking they had no ideas or plans of their own. Well okay, mostly they didn't.

But if they did come up with a brilliant plan!…. They hoped he wouldn't find out about it.

So on the surface as intended, things went well, if Gascon had it his way he would spend his entire day developing ideas and machines, but he knew what was at stake so he gave into the more royal social events he had to do.

Which was how he ended up at the palace winter party, the second one since his return and he had no excuses.

 

 

 

 

"Oh so that's how you look!" A woman with rich red hair falling down her shoulders and green gown spoke to him. "Well your Majesty, you are quite the mystery around. A real mysterious Prince." She chuckled in a incredible fake laughter fanning herself. "Who doesn't dream about being swooped away by a mysterious prince?" she asked fluttering her enourmus big eye lashes at him.

Gascon looked confused at her with slightly squinted eyes, as if she was an foreign object to analyse not a person speaking to him. "What?" he then finally asked.

"Oh you're funny your majesty." The young woman chuckled in that fake laughter making Gascon blink, he hadn't said anything funny! "You should come visit my estate one day, we have one of the greatest art collections in the world."

"I apologise Miss but, I fear I lack the time for such pleasures." Gascon said bowing slightly. "Please excuse me." He asked trying to bow out but was grabbed by the woman before he managed to do his escape.

"A Prince not having fun at the ball?" The young woman asked. "But you are the prince at the ball! You're supposed to sweep little me away!" she sighed leaning uncomfortable close to him making Gascon stand rigid.

Seriously, what kind of fairytale were these people living in? It was like they didn't even know what was going on!

Gascon seriously did not get it! Oh he got flirting around with women! He had actually done his fair share while being a thief, trying to charm women he kind of liked. Right now for instance there was this woman working in development, tall and lean, nice long legs! Long nice brown hair, a mature look over her face and she knew what she talked about when it came to machines, now _that_ was a real woman! Gascon would not mind one bit to slip down to the factory to sweet talk _that_ woman! A shame Gascon didn't even have the time to address most people like that.. And when he did, they got all weird, because he was a royal acting emperor or what ever, urgh.

Like right now this woman was being a right weirdo, suddenly because he was officially a Prince, some women just…. Well _urgh!_

"Sir." Alphonse whispered to him, this man now wearing a white formal get up, thankfully Gascon wasn't the only one stuck there, Alphonse as the representative of the knights had to be there to, hah!

Except he got off easy, he got to bring his wife to keep him company, she was standing with some other mature women talking and chuckling, looking very lovely in a blue gown, even in her age she was still such a lovely looking woman, Alphonse the pain really didn't deserve her! And now he spoke to Gascon again in a pretty lecturing tone to. "I know you don't like too many people, but you don't need to brush all of them off."

"I like people just fine." Gascon huffed crossing his arms. "It's fake people I don't like!" he snapped. "They all want something from me, it's really unpleasant. I don't even understand how this counts as relaxing." He hissed. "They've seen me, can I go now?" he asked.

"I don't see how I would be able to stop you." Alphonse exhaled in a slight eye roll.

"Remind me again, why do I have to be here and not Marisa?" Gascon asked. He wanted her to suffer from forcing him into this!

"Her rank is as an assistant, that makes her a servant, so she is not allowed at any royal balls unless it is in the capacity of a servant." Alphonse explained in a tired voice.

"Why the flip is this entire empire still stuck so much in the past?" Gascon asked in a low grumble.

"Sir, please refrain from that kind of languet in our current company, you can be polite if you wish it, I've witnessed it myself on many occasions." Alphonse commented.

"Yes, but I am having it up to here." Gascon commented measuring with his hand.

"Then grant her a lady ship." Alphonse exhaled. "She'll officially be considered royalty to and will be invented to any balls of this calibre."

"Okay i'm not that cruel." Gascon then said. "Much I would do, but i'm not that cruel." he stated holding up a finger. "Beside, I need an assistant, I can't just let her go!"

"How selfless of you your majesty." Alphonse smirked halfly amused making Gascon roll his eyes, just as he turned his head and saw a certain assistant standing in the large door way, looking kind of dreading, for ones not wearing her fine jacket and trousers but a rather plain dress in natural colours, her yellow hair put up into a pretty neat arrangement with a velvet bow on top, simple but kind of neat, it looked very nice on her! Her face expression though weren't happy.

And it filled Gascon with dread. "Oh no, what now." He asked putting his glass down on a tray and strode towards her. "What is it?" he asked in a quiet tone the moment he reached her.

"You shouldn't leave this gathering, but I know how upset you get when you're not told at ones." Marisa sighed. "There's been another attack by Shadar, east district of the empire, a little village, three cases of broken heart." She informed. "A carrier came with the message just now."

Gascon closed his eyes as he looked down. "It's because he's looking for me." He whispered. "Shadar is searching the empire corner by corner for me, and people fall, all the while you want me to sit here and eat aur devrous?" he sourly asked Alphonse whom had caught up to him.

"Sir, there is nothing more you can do that you aren't already doing." Alphonse commented.

"Well obviously that's not nearly good enough." Gascon hissed back at him, as if everything was Alphonses fault.

"Sir, it's your job to make sure the empire wont get any more problems than it already has." Marisa snapped at him. "So go back to the party and make sure none of those people suddenly refuse your empires wares or other things, we need to be in their favour." She demanded.

"How long have you've been working for me now?" Gascon tiredly asked the young woman.

"A little more than one and a half year, why? You are thinking about giving me a raise?" Marisa asked looking in her note book. "I wouldn't complain."

"I've been here for that long?" Gascon asked with a long face. "You are developing an attitude young lady." He then commented dryly.

"Working for you, you have to, it all comes naturally." Marisa said not even looking up. "Please excuse me, I was taken away from our own little private party in the servants halls, I would like to get back before the blue berry tart is all gone."

Well that explained the dress, also that party downstairs sounded like way more fun than what was going on up here- Gascon missed being Swaine.

"Oh there you are your majesty!" That woman with red hair exclaimed grabbing him, seemingly coming out of _nowhere_. "Don't think you can just sneak away like that! I demand just one waltz with a real genuine Prince now I have the chance!" she beamed.

"Miss." Gascon hopelessly tried, Alphonse wasn't lifting a finger to help him and Marisa was still just looking in that damn note book of hers, _well_ _thanks a lot guys!_

"Elena, my name is Elena Hostraten." The woman told bowing for him. "Of the Hostraten estate naturally, we are a family supporting artisans, come now I'll tell you all about it!" she beamed taking him away. There was just no fighting this one.

 

 

 

 

Even more time went on and things were just stall, there was no progress, Marcassin was still ill and for the most part would start to scream upon the sight of Gascon, Gascon was still in constant danger, people still got attacked seemingly every week, everybody was in danger and Gascon grew ever more frustrated.

And the people had gone over the initial relief and thankfulness for what Gascon had done for them.

Now when their loved ones all got attacked while Shadar was shouting that he wanted Gascon, naturally people started to blame the prince himself.

Why should their children, parents, siblings, grandparents, grandchildren, cousins, nieces, uncles, friends suffer and succumb while all Gascon did was hiding around?

And Gascon was actually on their side, he hated it with a passion!

Only thing keeping him from blowing up was Alphonse and Marisa calming him down, though they to were beginning to be worn out. It was exactly as Gascon had said all along.

They were just stepping waters, sinking slowly.

 

 

 

 

As Marisa finally made it home to her own little home one night she could barely stand on her feet's.

She lived in the attic of a bigger house belonging to a baker family living close to the palace, actually she did have the money to buy something bigger now if she wanted to but really, Marisa barely spend any time there at all, it was just for sleeping, she liked the calm nice wooden atmosphere, it calmed her down and she didn't have the surplus to make a move anyway.

Making her way to her bedroom, walking past the stacks of books stabled on the floor as small towers, though they had started to become dusty because she hadn't had the time to read in forever, Marisa kicked off her shoes, put her coat on the back of a chair and fell head first down on the bed. "Urghh." She groaned lifting a hand to her hair, pulling out the string to let her big hair fall down over her face and shoulders, then had to raise her head to take off her glasses and put them on the night stand, though just as she did, that's when she heard the sound.

Something outside. At the window, at ones Marisa retrieved her glasses and put them back on as she reached for the flash grenade always ready on her night stand.

Gascon had made several for her, she always carried at least one in her coat pocket and had one on the night stand.

So far there hadn't been any use for it, but one would never know.

Swallowing Marisa pressed herself up against the wall beside the window holding the grenade, and then jumped in opening the window wide open ready to throw the granat.

Only to be met with a very familiar face. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Marisa exclaimed deeply surprised by the sight of Gascon on the other side."What? What are you doing here?!" she asked in a gape.

"Hallo." Gascon smirked. "Oh this is how you live, it's nice, I like it." He commented peering inside.

"Wha-what?" Marisa asked. "Didn't I just say goodnight to you an hour ago? And the sun is down you shouldn't be outside! Shadar!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just as safe here as inside of the palace." Gascon reminded her in a slight eyeroll swinging in his legs so he was now sitting in the window frame, which made it so Marisa could have a good look at him. "Which means not safe at all, but pff, it wont change much if I just take a walk will it?" he asked.

Marisa blinked as she looked at the prince, he was not wearing royal clothes, rather, very practical clothes in the form of a long dark red coat, that looked like it could stand wind and weather, a good pair of boots, gloves and over his should he had a backpack.

Marisa glanced at him and then at that backpack. "Why are you looking like you are about to travel somewhere?" she asked.

"Because I am." Gascon grinned. "And you're coming with me." He told.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Marisa exclaimed. "You can't just go! What about the empire?!" she asked.

"I've been here for two years now, do you realise that?" Gascon asked. "And we are no closer to answers, no closer to helping Marcassin, which is the entire point by the way!" he said. "However I got an idea. There's a pirate hideout not to far from the Hamelin borders, their Captain should have a lot of secrets and their stash should be filled with downright legendary magical artefacts, it's a vague hunch, but at least it's something! So lets go check it out, we'll be back again in a few weeks I promise."

"But-but-but!" Marisa stammered. "Why?!" she asked. "And why on earth would you drag _me_ with you?!" she asked. "If you wanted to leave, wouldn't it be better just to do it so I didn't, you know, stopped you! I could run to the knights right now you know!" she exclaimed. "I even know where you are going, you just told me!"

"Well, now you've dragged _me_ through lots of bother I really could have been without." Gascon commented. "Also you've never been outside of this city." He said looking directly at her in a light smile. "I can't work with that, it's just not working for me. Grab your bag and only take the essentials."

"Like what?" Marisa asked.

" _One_ extra set of clothes, soap, a single knife if you have one, a water container you'll _need_ that, if you got some grain biscuits take those to. Make sure to only pack what you can carrie by yourself, we have _a lot_ of walking to do." Gascon said.

"Huh?" Marisa asked. "But I don't…. Si-sir!" he stammered.

"I'll be meeting you at the front gate to the city in thirty minutes." Gascon said. "Oh and by the way, if you are not there by that time, I'll just go alone." He informed. "Who knows what might happen then, Shadar could come you know." he informed her innocently.

"Don't even joke about that sir!" Marisa exclaimed horrified.

"And if you think I can be caught by knights, then remember, I am the one person whom eluded Shadar for two years." Gascon grinned making Marisas eyes widen.

This was like meeting an entirely different Gascon than she had ever met, he was in some kind of element now, but Marisa had never seen it before so she couldn't identify it.

Suddenly those ten years he had been away came to mind and Marisa wondered ones again, but… but what.

"See you in thirty minutes then." Gascon smirked bowing out and was suddenly gone from the window.

"Huh, SIR!" Marisa yelled running for the window poking her head out. He was gone!

How could he be gone that quick?! That should not be possible, you would need to be stealthy as a cat, you would… MARISA DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Hurriedly she grabbed her coat putting it back on, grabbed her bag and looked around, only essentials. Only what she herself could carry.

HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!

Essentials for _weeks_ of walking to fit in only one bag?! How… That was just… HOW?!

At last she decided to just go with Gascons suggestions, a single set of new clothes, a knife a bar of soap… and shampoo! A water container, shoot all she had was a thermostate.. Grain biscuits... yuk! Who even ate does? Marisa sure didn't have that, why would she? The flash grenades of course, she needed those and. Marisa hesitated as she held her notebook in her hand.

Logic dictated she wouldn't need it at all where they were apparently going, and the reality was that her mind was usually more than enough to remember things, really it was more for the sake of other people, so they could be convinced of what they had decided or planned, because it was written on paper! Yet somehow going without it, felt like going out naked.

At last Marisa just slipped it into her pocket, it didn't take up to much space anyhow.

She zoomed down the stairs and ran as fast as she could towards the gates, as she finally met up she was out of breath and red faced had to bend over not to puke.

Oh god she hadn't been to late had she? She could not let Gascon go out there alone, she could not!

"Just on time like always." A voice sounded from behind the shadow and Marisa looked up to see the young prince appear as if it was magic. "I should exspect that from you." Gascon grinned. "Come on then." He nodded his head. "We need to put quite a bit distance behind us before sunrise, oh and by the way." He held up a hand. "For as long as we are out here, call me Swaine." He asked.

"What?" Marisa asked. "Why? Who's Swaine?" she asked.

"Swaine is a nobody." Gascon grinned at her. "And _not_ the person Shadar is looking for, see the point?" he asked.

"Erh… yeah okay." Marisa had to admit as she still gaped for air. "Just give me a moment, I just." She tried but Gascon was already on his way outside.

"HEY?!" Marisa exclaimed. "WAIT! SLOW DOWN! WAIT FOR ME!" she exclaimed.

"I told you, we need to put some space between us and the city in just a few hours, keep it at a pace." Gascon encouraged.

"But I havn't walked the wasteland for _years_ you can't just expect me to!" There was no talking to the young prince, he kept his own pace. "I'm coming!" Marisa then exclaimed picking up the pace. "What is Alphonse going to think when he finds out we are both gone tomorrow?!" she asked. "What will the council think?!"

"I left Alphonse a note, he will come up with something to tell the council." Gascon shrugged not loosing pace for a second.

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE WAY OF DOING THINGS! NOW ALPHONSE ARE GOING TO KILL _BOTH_ OF US WHEN WE COME BACK! _IF_ WE COME BACK!" Marisa exclaimed but found out yelling probably wasn't a good idea, she had to safe her breath to keep up and just concentrate on walking, and not tripping over all the stones on the wild uneven terrain.


	16. Crossing the land

Marisa didn't speak, didn't object, didn't do much of anything.

All she tried to do, all her mind was centering around, was just taking that next step, and the next one and the next and the next and the next.

First her feet's had started to hurt, then her back side, then her shoulders and neck, then every inch of her body. She had no idea how long a time they had walked, she had lost all senses of time.

All she knew was that it was cold, she was freezing to the bone, her stomach started to protest, particularly her toe hurt. Her left big toe.

And then it stopped, suddenly the hurt in her foot just stopped and went numb, Marisa was terrified when that happened, but she didn't speak up, she just continued.

She had to keep up with Gascon, she had to!

How the flip did he keep it up like that? How?! He didn't look nearly as worn out as Marisa felt.

How was that even possible?

Then she stumbled. "Woah!" she exclaimed crashing down on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Gascon asked very quickly grabbing her arm, and Marisa felt herself being dragged back up by a surprisingly strong hand. "I…I…I…" Marisa gasped for air, she couldn't say anymore, she was too exhausted.

"Huh, a bit of a rough start huh? Sorry, I forgot it's not all people used to walk uneven terrains for a long time." Gascon said in a slight smirk. "Listen, the sun is about to go up." He informed. "We'll walk until the morning dew has fallen so we wont get wet while laying down, then we will lay down and sleep for a few hours before we continue." He said. "If we sleep three hours and then walk till evening we should be able to make it to the next city by then and find a bed for the night."

Marisa couldn't even answer just looked drowsily at him, then nodded slightly and just continued with heavy steps though she nearly stumbled again.

Then she felt it, an arm around her chest, under her arm lifting her up and then took her in the right direction, helping her with the steps as slowly the light started to dawn, colouring the always smog filled skies of Hamelin red and orange, yet the very air around them looked cold and wet.

A cloud of steam came out of Marisa mouth with each and every breath, her heart was banging so loudly hurting in her chest but she continued.

"Okay lets rest." Gascon finally said and Marisa at ones dropped down on the ground, down on her back where she breathed deeply.

Gascon though spread out what looked like a kind of blanket or mat, then took her arm guiding her over on it.

"Don't sleep directly on the ground, you'll wake up being soaked and cold." Gascon said. "And then you'll just get sick, that's really not good. That's also why you really need soap, you'll just get sick if you don't use it every day."

Marisa did not object, she was too tired, she hadn't slept since the night before this one and fell a sleep almost immediately.

Yet it felt like no time at all, less than a second after she had closed her eyes before she was shaken away.

"Hey, sunshine, hey. It's time to get up."

Annoyed Marisa turned around, covering her face with her arm, mumbling some words that couldn't be heard.

"Hey the last time I did that, you threw a pillow at me." Gascon reminded her.

Really Marisa did not care at all. This person could go to hell for all that she cared!

Her body was aching, every little last inch of it, even her finger tips which were halfway between being numb and cramping, she was tired, she wanted to sleep!

Go the flip away you royal pain in the ass!

She wasn't getting off that easily though as her shoulders was being grabbed and she was being raised up into sitting position where she finally opened her eyes though she had to shy away from the sharp light that immediately hurt her head, and a world of blur.

It took a while for her to find her glasses beside her but finally he put them on her nose, only to be handled a bottle of water and two biscuits, of the dark really dull tasting variety, those grain biscuits he had been talking about and she had never ever liked.

But by the sight of them Marisa realised how hungry and thirsty she was, so she did not hesitate to take the consumable away from Gascon and eat the biscuits then take a drink, though that only did that much for her sand paper throat.

"How are you feeling?" Gascon asked looking at her.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Marisa asked in a dry hoarsh voice. "This is revenge, you're trying to get back at me for all the times I dragged you around."

Gascon smirked amused. "We'll start walking again in fifteen minutes." He said and turned around again packing together the blanket he himself had laid on.

And soon as promised they were on their way again, walking across the rocky landscapes, trying to stay away from the creatures, up the grand hill.

"COME ON MARISA!" Gascon shouted as he stood untop of the long mountain like hill they had just climbed. "Pick up pace! The quicker we walk the quicker we'll get to the next city! Then both of us will be able to rest up!"

Marisa knew better than to waste her breath yelling back, tired she made it up there, gasping for air and then she stopped, stopped as she blinked because right there in front of her, as far as her eyes could see spread an enormous landscape of cliffs and mountains in many different colours, not just gray, but red, bluish and other things, there were tuffs of green, tree's, creatures that looked absolutely tiny from where they stood, but so many of them playing around at this untouched land.

Marisa lost the breath she didn't thought she had as she gaped at all of it. "Oh my god." She barely whispered. "This is amazing." She barely even breathed wide-eyed trying to take it all in, yet it seemed impossible.

"Yeah." Gascon admitted looking out at it as well. "It is." He nodded. "And if I had to rate the entire world for who has the prettiest nature, Hamelin would be at the bottom." He commented dryly.

"SIR!" Marisa exclaimed sounding pretty offended.

"It's a land made out of rocks." Gascon reminded her. "We got so many precious rich materials, but there is no way trees can grow here, some of the things you can mine here is downright poison to ordinary wild life. Our machines are amazing though! No where else in the world do they have _anything_ like a Hamelin Hogtank!" he grinned. "If this impresses you, you would be bending over backwards by the sight of the Ding Dong fields." He smiled a little sadly.

Marisa exhaled deeply looking out. "I never even realised just how big Hamelin is." She whispered. "And, Ding Dong Dell is another part of the world. The world is in fact huge isn't it?" she asked

"Oh you got no idea." Gascon responded. "And we are tiny, small little insects in the grand scale of things, come on then." He started to walk down. "See that smoke on the other side of those big rocks?" he pointed.

"Yes." Marisa nodded.

"We need to be there by evening, the quicker we go the quicker we can rest up." Gascon reminded her already on his way down again.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes I'm coming!" Marisa told hurrying after him, down to actually walk into the place she had just seen.

 

 

 

 

 

They reached the city as promised, just as the sun had begun setting again and Marisa was beat.

"Remember now, it's Swaine." Gascon reminded her. "No 'sirs' or 'your majesties'. You would be compromising our safety if you give away my true identity."

"Yes sir… Swaine." Marisa corrected herself.

They entered the city which was much smaller than Hoghaven and more traditional, not as much metal, smog or machines, more rustic houses, quickly they found a inn, a cats craddle which according to Gascon had the best accomedations and Gascon rented two rooms. "She's my younger sister." He very courtly told the cat lady behind the counter.

After that ordeal a bed felt like heaven and Marisa was just about ready to sink into it and never ever get up. Never!

Finally though her stomach did demand something else of her, she was starving, all she had gotten were those dull biscuits and rubbing her eyes she stepped towards her window before she looked out at the evening sky. "Huh?" she blinked as her mouth dropped open. "What on earth?" she asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"SIR!" a female voice yelled as she came running downstairs to the sitting room.

Sitting on a chair close to the fireplace, causally working on his trick gun was Gascon whom now looked up. "Marisa, may I remind you."

"Whatever! You got to see this!" Marisa exclaimed grabbing his arm. "Come on! This is incredible!"

"Alright, alright." Gascon smirked amused as Marisa pulled him towards the window.

"LOOK!" Marisa exclaimed pointing out the window and upwards.

"Yes." Gascon looked up, then frowned slightly. "What am I supposed to see?" he asked.

"Don't you see it?!" Marisa exclaimed, clearly beside herself. "I never even read of such a phenomena! You usually need a telescope to see any stars at all! But LOOK!" she pointed out. "You can see the stars without one! How's that even possible?!" she asked.

"Huh?" Gascon looked at her and then he realised. "Oh I see!" he laughed. "You've never been outside of Hoghaven!"

"What's so funny?" Marisa asked deeply confused.

"Marisa in Hoghaven you can't see the stars because of all of the smog coming from the central factories and all of the lights that's always turned on in the central city." Gascon smirked amused. "It's _that_ city that is un-ordinary, anywhere else this is what you would get on a cloud free night." He said looking out of the window. "In fact, this is nothing in comparison to the middle of the Mamoon dessert, there you can see twice as many at least."

"What?" Marisa gaped then turned back to the window. "You're kidding me." She barely whispered. "I mean this is." She couldn't stop herself any longer as she ran for the door and then ran out on the street breaking her neck as she looked up gaping.

Slowly Gascon stepped out after her, smirking as he keept his hands in his pockets.

"The north star, the snake whisperer, blue elias." Marisa breathed as she pointed out the different star consolations. "I thought I would need a telescope to ever see any of this! Oh I guess this explains it." She blinked.

"What?" Gascon asked amused.

"Well, according to the sailors handbook, to navigate on sea at night you got to look after the north star, also called Sirius the big dog, because it never changes position." Marisa said. "I thought that was kind of weird, because you would need a telescope to see any stars at all, so I thought every single ship in the world came with a telescope." She said in a blink. "But they don't do they?" she asked.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gascon laughed clasping a hand towards his forehead. "No, I don't think sailors spend to much time studying stars, not for anything else than navigation purposes at least, haha!" he laughed. "Not any sailor I've met at least." He grinned amused.

Marisa pouted annoyed. "How was I supposed to know that?! No one ever told _me_ the stars were different outside of Hoghaven! I mean it's the sky! Who would think the sky would be changing just because you change position?!"

Amused Gascon shook his head. "See, this is why getting _outside_ ones in a while is good for you." He teased in a slight grin. "So, hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Marisa admitted.

"Thought so, let's eat." Gascon invited. "And then may I suggest you go to bed, we'll continue tomorrow as soon as we are rested."

"Awww." Marisa pouted disappointed.

"You're getting the hand on walking, it wont be so bad ones you get started." Gascon assured.

"It's not that." Marisa then admitted. "I.. Well… I've never seen another city than Hoghaven." She then said as she looked around. "I would really have liked to stay a bit and you know. Have a look around."

"Why Marisa, we'll might manage to make a traveller out of you yet." Gascon smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

Gascon was right, it was incredible how quick the body could adapt, soon walking wasn't nearly as hard, especially as Marisa now had her eyes opened to all the wonders around her.

"A green ember stone!" She exclaimed as she sat in squat breaking a stone apart to find the green shining thing inside. "I would say four calibres to judge from the surface! I've never seen a raw one before!" she beamed holding the thing up to the light then blinked as she looked up above herself looking at the tree right above her. "Hey is that a fir tree?" she asked. "Oh wauw it is!" she realised.

"Marisa, there is a word for people like you." Gascon commented amused crossing his arms.

"Really? What's that?" Marisa asked in a blink.

"Nerd." Gascon told.

 _"Ehhh!?"_ Marisa exclaimed.

"There's no denying the truth young lady." Gascon rolled her eyes. "You are a book for a brains nerd!"

"That's not... That's absolutely true." Marisa ended up groaning. "You though is a rude, smuck, arrogant, temper filled pain!" she exclaimed pointing at him.

"Never denied any of that for a second." Gascon smirked.

"Well that killed the argument quickly." Marisa rolled her eyes, then closed her eyes as she just sat there. "It's so nice out here." She then sighed. "The air it's so…."

"Fresh? Not filled with smog?" Gascon asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Uhu." Marisa nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

It was not always they walked in the wild terrain, sometimes there were roads, they had been following the same road for two days as they ran into someone.

A young man whom was in the middle of a temper fit while he kicked his machine. "Piece of junk!" he hissed kicking it. "Work!"

Gascon lifted an eyebrow at him. "I don't think you're doing that plant-seeder any favours by kicking it." He said.

Plant-seeders were these bulky driving machines build specifically for farming, the idea was that instead of planting seeds manually you could drive the machine over the fields and it planted it for the farmer, Hamelin was the only place in the entire world that used them, funny enough they were also the one place that made them. And even for Hamelin they were kind of new to, just around a decade old in fact so, they had been put in production a little before Gascon had left, or a little sooner? Marisa couldn't tell.

"I know, but nobody knows how these things work!" The man seethed. He had to be a farmer, in his late twenties or early thirties wearing pretty plain farmers clothes.

Gascon though shrugged as he slipped off his bag and stepped forward. "Let me have a look at it." He then suggested stepping up in front of the machine opening the front and started digging. "Ah, there's your problem there's a loose connection." He said.

Wondering Marisa looked at it, so did the young farmer as Gascon did his thing tinkering around. "Here, and here.. wait a second." He muttered pulling a tiny screwdriver out of his pocket, a few more seconds when by and he stood up. "There, that should do it." He said. "Try turning her on now." He encouraged.

"Erh." The farmer blinked. "Sure." And then he crawled up pushing the start button, only for the entire thing to start vibrating at ones. "Woah, she's purring like a little kitten." He blinked surprised. "I don't think this thing has sounded that good in years!"

"I'm not to surprised." Gascon admitted as he wiped his now oiled fingers with a piece of cloth. "You had some connections that had fallen off, and some dirt had gotten in the way." He informed.

"Woah thanks buddie you really saved me, I was afraid I had to purchase a new one, and I really don't have the budget for that!" The young man exclaimed.

"No need for that." Gascon smirked. "Hamelin wares are always top quality, it would take damn skill to truly break them."

"Still, a mechanic would charge a leg and a arm for what you just did." The farmer shook his head. "Say where are you two headed, you need a lift?" he asked.

"That would be very kind." Gascon smiled. "We are headed towards the border." He informed.

"That's close." The young man said.

"We are _actually_ close?!" Marisa asked. "Oh god, I thought we would _never_ get there!" she exclaimed.

"My home is right at the border, hop on, I'll drive you there." The farmer invited. "Perhaps you would like a bit of bread to, the family rarely see other people they always get so happy when they can loge travellers, I'm Roy by the way." He said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Swaine." Gascon said as he climbed up on the back as invited and then offered Marisa a hand. "And this is Marisa." He presented.

"So travellers ei?" Roy asked turning on the motor.

"Oh you know, just living the free life." Gascon sighing leaning back in the hay. "Just passing through."

"Heh." Marisa blushed slightly. "I'm just following along." She then said.

 

 

 

 

It was the picture of a good friendly farm house they arrived to, a big house in the middle of nowhere, but filled with life.

Animals all over the place, the big family living together a big haystack outside and it took absolutely nothing to excite Marisa apparently.

"Are those Pearlbeak chickens!?" Marisa asked. "I've never seen one so close." She barely whispered wide-eyed bowing down to look at the chicken which had wandered over to her feet's. "Or… alive."

Roy blinked. "City girl?" he asked Gascon.

"Kind of obvious isn't it?" Gascon asked.

"Wow that's a long way away from the nearest machine city isn't it?" Roy asked. "Where are you from?" he asked Marisa.

"Hoghaven." Marisa said not taking her eyes away from the chicken.

The farmer whistled. "The machine capital, should have known, only place in the world where there would be _anyone_ whom hasn't seen a chicken before." He commented.

"It's not even because chickens are not available in Hoghaven." Gascon stated in a eyeroll. "She just spend her entire life with her nose in a book." He said in a slight head shake. "There _is_ a chicken farm at the palace." He reminded her. "I got no idea what species of chickens they have but a chicken is a chicken isn't it?" he asked.

"Really?" Marisa asked. "Well, I wouldn't have a lot to do there would I?" she asked. "I'm a book keeper." She reminded him.

"Hamelin Palace, wow that's quite something isn't it?" Roy asked. "Then you must have seen the acting Emperor right?" he asked.

"Erhh.." They both halted.

"Oh well, out here so far away all we got are second hand rumours. But they say he is quite illusive and only very rarely seen." Roy commented in a thoughtfull tone. "I don't even know what happened to emperor Marcassin, did he just vanish or what happened?" he asked.

"Well erh." Gascon hesitated. "I don't know." He then said. "I just passed through very quickly to pull my sister out." He said laying a hand on Marisas shoulder. "That place is no place for a young lady to live alone! Shadar is attacking all the time, can you believe it?" he asked.

Marisa blinked trying to keep up with the all of a sudden smooth lie and. Wow Gascon had turned that line of conversation away _very_ effectively, that was downright scary!

"Ah yes I heard, he's looking for the acting emperor isn't he?" Roy asked. "I guess that answers why he isn't seen a lot."

"Bah! Youthfull cowardly behaviour!" an older mans voice snorted.

"Ah, Papi." Roy turned to face an old hunched man, whom looked like he was nothing but a bag of bones, a long gray beard and a bold head, his face looked like it was eternally stuck in a sour frown. "Look we got some guests, this is Swaine and Marisa Swaine here is a magician when it comes to machinery, he fixed the Plant-seeder just like that." He said in a snapping his finger. "She's running better than ever I tell you."

"Bah! Stupid machines!" The old man snorted. "Now in my day kid, we knew how to plant our own damn fields!" he said. "And our emperor was a man whom stood up and did his damn job so there wouldn't be so much trouble." He snorted.

"Well sir." Marisa blinked slightly stunned at the old man. "Times has changed, the entire world is in a crisis now, I'm sure the emperor is doing what he…"

"Marisa." Gascon quieted her down putting a hand on her shoulder pulling her backwards. "There's no need." He said.

"But." Marisa looked up at him.

"Bah, those two so called princes, both of them useless." The old man snorted. "Our crops are being destroyed by all of those creatures on a wild run, all the time! And is anything done about it? No of course not!" he hissed. "Then people complain when we don't have as much food to sell, well excuse us we try, but _something_ is making a mess of our fields and we don't have the power to scare away creatures that can send lighting and fireballs at you! Now in my day, creatures weren't allowed to run free like that, the old emperor himself would step down if there was a need and get rid of them, or send some creature tamers."

Gascon looked at the old man. "You do realise all the wizards and that include creature tamers has vanished right?" he asked. "Who would the emperor send?" he asked. "What would you actually have him do?" he asked.

"Well, protect the crops of course!" The old man exclaimed. "We are loosing life stock on this, we even have to ration our own food at winther, now in my day!" he began.

"Ah, Papi, perhaps we shouldn't burden Swaine with. I'm sorry Swaine." He said to Gascon. "He's my grandfather and well. He's starting to become.. A little weird." He whispered the last.

"What was that? A little beard?" The old man asked. "Now I would let you know, my beard is a big great beard!" he said.

That made both Marisa and Gascon look dumbly at the old man. "I think we should just move on." Marisa then commented.

"I think you're right." Gascon responded.

Only for Marisa to jump up frightened, almost hiding behind Gascon. "Argh! Oh no." she shivered standing behind him looking at something in front of them.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Gascon asked looking behind himself at the young woman.

"It's a dog." Marisa whispered in a low voice. "I am really not good with dogs." She said and Gascon looked the other way and finally saw it, a big dog with golden fur.

"What are you talking about, he looks cute." Gascon smirked as the dog barged at them running closer while Gascon stepped forward padding the dog on the head. "Hey boy." He then talked to the dog sitting down on one knee. "See, nothing to be scared of." He said to Marisa while scratching a very delighted big dog under its chin.

"I'll pass." Marisa then said. "Maybe if it was smaller, you know, but I." and then she jumped up as the dog barged at her. "No! No don't come any closer!" she begged.

"Down Fuji." Roy demanded grabbing the dogs collar. "I'm sorry, he just really likes to say hallo to new people, I promise he's just a big softy whom wouldn't hurt a flie." He said. "I'll put him on a leash if it'll make you feel better."

"That's okay." Marisa stammered slightly. "I.. I'll just.. Stand over here." She said removing herself from the dog.

"Bah city people, probably never worked as much as one hard days labour." The old frail man snorted and then spat on the ground.

"I just make the schedules." Marisa sighed deeply.

"A schedule maker and a mechanic then?" Roy asked.

"Actually I am a book keeper and accountant, though the last two years I've been working as a personal assistant." Marisa said.

"Me a mechanic? lets just go with that." Gascon grinned making Marisa smile a little defeated, she had never thought about it, but the young prince was probably one of the most talented mechanics in the entire empire, that _was_ quite something.

"So erh Swaine, what is our plan now?" Marisa asked.

"Thanks to Roy we got to cross a lot more land today than I had thought, we are right beside the border." Gascon smiled lightly. "Let us ret up for today, we'll cross the border tomorrow." He said. "That is, if you wouldn't mind us camping at your land." He asked Roy.

"Please, we got guest beds for that." Roy told pointing over his shoulder. "If you don't mind hay beds that is." He laughed.

"Never ever slept in anything like that before." Marisa breathed. "And though sleeping outside has been pretty incredible most of the time, I wouldn't say no." she smiled a little defeated.

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing the farm was for the most part a lot of fun, they were a huge family living together running things.

And then there were all the animals, all kinds! Sheeps, pigs, horses, goats and the kids were only happy to show Marisa all of them lecturing her about all of it.

Though by the sight of the cows, she almost vanished behind the building, no one had _ever_ told her a cow was actually that big! That thing would be able to crush a human being under its hoofs!

Things though finally became awkward doing dinner as that old man just wouldn't shut up.

"Bah, Shadar, whom has ever heard of such a figure? I've never seen no Shadar!" He snorted.

"Papi please, we are eating." Roy tried to tell him.

"Incompetence, that's what that is." Papi said taking a bite out of his bread. "Here we are working like slaves just to make things run around, just last night an electrical creature fried our poor sheeps, that gives bad wool you realise that city people?" he asked Marisa and Gascon.

"Papi, just because they are from the city, I'm sure they are very hard workers too." Roy sighed deeply.

Gascon though kept his eyes firmly on the soup, he didn't answer. Sometimes it really didn't take a lot to push him down.

"Hey! _Everybody_ is having a hard time, it's not just you." Marisa then at last spoke up in a sour frown. "So that's why we need to all stand together and not blame each other! It's not the emperors fault that Shadar attacked all the wizards whom used to keep creatures calmed down."

"Bah Shadar." Papi snorted. "Now in my day." He started.

"Shadar hadn't even appeared yet!" Marisa exclaimed standing up. "So things were different!"

"Marisa." Gascon groaned rubbing his head. "We are guests here, please sit down." He asked.

"But." Marisa tried.

" _Now."_ Gascon demanded.

Marisa gaped at him, but then slowly sat down, though clearly she wasn't entirely happy.

"I'm so sorry about that." Roy said. "He doesn't mean it."

"Oh I mean it, Emperor Elstor I tell you, now that was a leader!" Papi stated sourly.

That made Gascon splurt out his soup… _Elstor?!_ That wasn't even his father, that was his _grandfather._ Gaping Gascon looked at the old man. "Do you even realise Emperor Elstor has been dead for like thirty years? He died before I was even born!" he said. "There's been _three_ acting emperors since then!" he stated holding up three fingers.

"Well no wonder no one can figure out how things works when they keep exchanging them!" Papi exclaimed. "Who's that on throne now anyway? Some Marzipan?" he asked.

That made both Gascon and Marisa make a spit take and then looked wide-eyed at each other.

Then Marisa couldn't keep it together as she chuckled. "I'm sorry." She tried to hold her laughter away holding a handkerchief towards her mouth. "I'm sure emperor _Marzipan_ is doing all that he can to help the people of Hamelin." She chuckled looking bemused at Gascon next to her.

"How funny." Gascon snorted dryly.

"Still it stands, an emperor is supposed to help the people, I don't see a lot of help around here." Papi snorted. "If he were any kind of prober sage he would at least take a round and have a look ones in a while." He snorted. "We are paying our tax's, at least we demand the protection we paid for with it!" he exclaimed.

That made Marisa halt. "Erhm… Sir, you do realise that erhm. The current acting Emperor Gascon isn't a sage… Right?" she asked.

"What?" Papi asked in a gape.

"Well he must have a little magical powers right?" Roy asked. "Every body in our royal family has been some heck of impressive magic users."

"Well actually." Marisa awkwardly scratched her neck. "No." she then admitted.

"None?" Roy asked wondering.

"Well erhm… if you mean none as in nothing at all then erh. Yes, I suppose." Marisa said and suddenly Gascon stood up.

"Swaine?" Marisa asked.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to get some air." Gascon said. "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." He bowed for Roys wife. "Excuse me." He said and vanished.

Roy blinked. "What was that about?"

"Oh god." Marisa closed her eyes. "It's nothing personal, he's not mad I promise." She said then took the spoon though heavily dropped it down in the soup. "You just hit a nerve on accident." She informed.

 

 

 

 

 

Marisa knew better by now than to search out Gascon when he was in a mood, he would probably sit around somewhere and pout then come back when he felt like it himself.

So instead she decided to help with the dish washing and let the children show her some more things before at last Marisa found her way up to the loft where there were some hay beds for her and Gascon to use. And also just a ton of regular hay being all around the place in big heaps.

Marisa couldn't help but sigh relieved by the sight of Gascon sitting there on his knees with his back to Marisa looking at something on the other side of the hay stack.

"Evening." Marisa smiled a little lightly at him.

"Hey Marisa, come over here, I think you would like to see this." Gascon said not moving at all.

"Huh, what is it?" Marisa asked as she adjusted her glasses moving closer only for her mouth to drop right open. "Oh my…" she barely whispered. "That is.. They are so cute!" she exclaimed. "Kittens!"

Because true enough, on the other side was a whole bunch of little kittens crawling around and a cat mother with striped fur looking up at them with a pair of green eyes that looked kind of lax.

"Oh my god! They are adorable! I just." Marisa tried, clearly lost for words.

Gascon though didn't hesitate reaching over the hay to pick one up, a little spotted one, with a particular big orange spot over its left eye. "Here." He said plumming it down into Marisas hands.

"Wuargh! I can't just I." Marisa stammered just as the little kitten looked up at her and let out one, miauw. "Oh my goodness." Marisa melted. "Hallo, little friend." She tried as she sat down leaning up against the hay with crossed legs putting the kitten on her lap. "You are adorable." She said scratching it behind the ear and the kitten started to pur. "Sir! I think it likes me!" Marisa beamed.

"That's the nice thing about cats, doesn't take to much to please them. Just keep them well fed and give them attention when they ask for it." Gascon smirked.

"I'll have you know, if I suddenly figure I can't life without one of these and get one when we come home. I'll blame you." Marisa said petting the cat.

"There are worse thing being blamed for I suppose." Gascon smiled sitting down next to her, holding his knees in his arms as he looked at the happy kitten.

Then Marisa hesitated. "So we are going to leave Hamelin tomorrow, actually be away from the empire itself?" she asked.

Gascon nodded. "Yeah, not very far though. But."

"Sounds pretty scary, now it's so close." Marisa swallowed as she tried to smile. "Sir. erhm, why did you decide to drag me with you?" she asked. "I mean, I know I haven't been of any use on this trip what so ever. I've just been slowing you down." She said. "And you must have known that was how it was going to go before we even headed out." She observed looking at him.

"I don't know." Gascon shrugged. "Just, felt right somehow." He said. "And, I'm glad you came." He stated. "Travelling with someone has been much more enjoyable than going alone."

"Must admit I wasn't sure about this at all when we left. Okay I thought you were being stupid but." Marisa hesitated. "This is so nice, even if we don't find anything, I think this was kind of good for us, both of us. Get it all on a bit of a distance I mean." She said smiling as she looked down at the kitten petting it. "I hope Marcassin is doing okay back at the home." She then whispered. "And everybody else to."

"Oh you mean little prince Marzipan?" Gascon asked and Marisa spluttered.

"Hmpf." She barely managed to hold back her laugh. "I thought _you_ were Marzipan." She then said in an attempted innocent voice, but it kind of failed.

"Pff, heck no, how would I ever pull of such a suger puff name?" Gascon asked rolling his eyes. "Little sir holiness back home though, fits him so well. It's right up there with Mazarin." he stated, and there was no helping it as Marisa burst out in laughter holding the kitten.

"Mazarin?!" she asked. "Where does that come from?!"

"Oh flip is that a long time ago." Gascon reflected. "This old grand duchess visited the palace ones and she just wouldn't leave Marcassin alone, she kept calling him Mazarin and pinching his cheeks. It's the only time I can ever recall Marcassin loosing his temper."

"No, for real?" Marisa asked.

Gascon chuckled. "What was it he yelled at her? I'm not a desert i'm a sage in training and I can throw fireballs at any monster if I wanted to." he quoted. "Or something like that."

"You're kidding me!" Marisa gaped.

"Father was in such a shock, no one had seen that one coming. I mean, _I_ was the one always loosing my temper out of the two of us." Gascon smirked amused. "Hell, _everybody_ was in such a shock seeing Marcassin pulling such a stunt. I thought it was awesome, that woman really was an annoying pain." he grinned. "And her face! it was so good! Father grounded both of us for a week." he then remembered in a blink. "I probably shouldn't have laughed at her." he admitted.

"Hahaha." Marisa chuckled down in her hand. "Sounds like quite the scene."

Gascon looked at her with a thankfull little smile, his eyes shimering with a little light. "Marcassin is in good hands." He finally said. "May I suggest you make sure to get some sleep, we are crossing into no mans land tomorrow, it used to be Xanadu territory but Xanadu is no more so no one rules there, it's a piece of land without any lord. In fact if anyone can claim himself to be the current leader of that place, it's the pirate Captain we are going to try and steal from."

"Pirate Captain." Marisa breathed. "Sounds like something from a story book."

"Then get this, he is captain of a bunch of _air_ pirates." Gascon said. "They used air ships to conquor that piece of land and a few dragons they tamed."

 _"What?!"_ Marisa gaped. "Now you are just teasing, that's not nice! Wait you aren't teasing." She blinked. "Are you serious?!" she asked. "Air pirates whom are also dragon tamers?! That's… That's… if we don't die that would be amazing." She breathed.

"Yeah, that's quite something." Gascon smiled standing up. "We wont die though, because they wont even see us." He said dropping down on his back on his own bed. "Best way to commit thievery is in a way so they don't even know they have been robbed before you are long gone. In and out, do it quickly, smoothly, silently."

"Still Stealing, I don't think that's… urhm, what I mean is." Marisa hesitated.

"Or look at it as taking our stuff back." Gascon said. "Most of what that man has is what his gang stole from the Hamalin palace before I returned, all those lacking artefacts and books, that is most probably where they are."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Marisa exclaimed. "THEY GOT OUR BOOKS?!" she asked in a yell. "Why didn't you say so!? I'm fired up now! Lets go get them back! They took Marcassins entire private library from his room! I wont forgive that!"

"Hey easy you are scaring the kitten." Gascon smirked not even opening his eyes.

"Oh." Marisa realised looking down at the kitten. "Sorry little friend." She smiled scratching the cat under its chin.

And soon Marisa hit bed as well though with a little companion laying right next to her head and next morning the kitten was still there plus three of its brothers and sisters.

Yup… Marisa needed one of those.


	17. His resolve

It was pretty unclear when exactly Gascon and Marisa crossed the border, it was not like there was a big fat line on the ground saying that this was Hamelin and that was no mans line, no big sign or change of route.  
Probably because they were walking over the wild again, though suddenly the forest began, with all the big oak trees and similar things, which probably meant.

"We are not in Hamelin anymore are we sir?" Marisa asked.

"Nope." Gascon responded in a smirk.

Marisa swallowed nervously, by the end of the day they were at a beach. A big white sand beach at a enourmus blue ocean stretching out forever for as long as the eye can see.

The great machine city where they came from wasn't to long from the ocean either. But there the ocean were clashing up towards the gray rocks of the place and the ocean itself looked mostly gray and cold, not blue and clean like this.

This was different, very different, and the stars slowly started to appear over the ocean was well. Rather magnificent.

Marisa didn't hesitate to help Gascon finding some firewood for a campfire, and soon a little pot with rice was bobbling away over the fire.

It kept amazing Marisa just how much stuff Gascon could have in that one single backpack of his and how he had _exactly_ what they needed. Nothing more, nothing less. only exactly what was needed.

There was not one single book in the world that could prepare anyone like that, even though Marisa had now lived like that with Gascon for a month, she knew she still wouldn't be able to do it herself, not nearly like that.

Though it was surprising how quick you could adapt when forced to, even laying on the ground with only the blanket between Marisa and the ground was suddenly pretty relaxing. She missed a bed. A lot.  
But the ground wasn't the same kind of torture as it had been before.

"How long are we away now?" Marisa asked looking at Gascon whom swirled a spoon in the pot with rice.

"See that mountain right behind you?" Gascon asked and Marisa turned around to look up at a tall cliff mountain.

"Yes." Marisa nodded.

"That's where they are." Gascon said. "Inside, that's their lair. So make sure to eat and sleep probably, chances are we need to run tomorrow."

"Are you serious?!" Marisa gaped. "We are right at the foot of their lair?!" he asked. "Can't they see us from up there?" she then asked looking up at the big mountain.

"Oh yes most definitely, they can see our fire." Gascon nodded.

"EEHHH?!" Marisa screamed. "Isn't that dangerous?!" she asked.

"Njah, these pirates usually don't attack any passerby's, they know it's not worth the afford, it's not like people coming out here has any money." Gascon informed. "People whom tries to steal from them however, better eat up and rest up!" He grinned pouring up rice in a bowl reaching it to Marisa. "You might have to run _really_ fast tomorrow." He said.

"Eh." Marisa blinked. "Sir. Excuse me for speaking out straight, but you are _insane._ " She said accepting the bowl. "This entire trip has been insane, your idea of just walking out and then do, what ever this is. Is insane." She stated stuffing the spoon in her mouth. "I Should have hit you over the head with a book and dragged you back the second you popped up in my window." She stated then swallowed.

"Yeah." Gascon admitted in a deep sigh taking some rice for himself. "Doing nothing while hiding around was just kind of driving me crazy." He admitted.

"It's just like you though isn't it?" Marisa asked. "I mean, who would leave an entire life of luxury and riches behind to go out there and, well." She shrugged. "You are the single riches person in the entire world, you could do what ever the heck you wanted to. Buy yourself a summer mansion on the other side of the world and leave the empire to its own devices. Yet of all things, you decide to leave all of it behind and live on your own. I'm not gonna lie, I would probably have bought myself a private library or something." she said chewing on her rice. "On a tropical island maybe."

"You figured it all out by now havn't you?" Gascon asked leaning back.

"I'm not an idiot, I can put two and two together." Marisa rolled her eyes. "You ran away back then, didn't you?" she asked. "Because the pressure was to big, to big for anyone to handle. Then all this stuff happened, but you were too full of pride to go back without some kind of result. Sir really, your stupid pride is probably your greatest flaw, you know that?" she asked.

"That's funny, I've been told so many times I have no pride." Gascon smirked.

"Then why do you insist upon handling every single little thing by yourself?" Marisa asked. "And then get upset when you _can't_ help, as if it's your fault the entire world has fallen apart around us."

"I didn't do anything to stop it either." Gascon sighed. "You're right, I was to full of pride to go back and face it. Not without just something." He closed his eyes. "I left Marcassin all alone with all that stuff he shouldn't have to face alone, yet I was still to stubborn to go back." he sighed.

"Marcassin never blamed you for a second." Marisa told. "He was just looking forward to see you coming back. Sir, you are your own worst enemy." she stated shaking her head.

"Well, if you say so." Gascon smiled wryly at her as he looked up. "What about you?" he suddenly asked.

"What? Me?" Marisa asked.

"Yes, that's only fair isn't it? You know everything about me!" Gascon exclaimed. "You probably know more about my family tree than I do, what about you? Where do you come from?" he asked.

"Oh there's nothing much to tell really." Marisa said as she blushed lightly averting her eyes.

"Come on, try me." Gascon asked. "Parents? Siblings? Anything?" he asked.

"Well, no siblings no." Marisa shook her head. "I was raised just by my mom, she was a cook so not home a lot, but when she was she would always read stories to me." she sighed a little reminism. Then smiled lightly to herself. "I loved when she would read out loud for me, even though I could read by myself just fine. But just that she would be there. She would come home pretty late and be so tired after work, but I would beg her for a story and she would give in, every single time." she sighed in a warm smile. "I... Didn't really have friends. Other kids tended to call me a know it all. Because, you know. Sometimes I just can't keep quiet about all those things... I'm a know it all blabbermouth."

Gascon blinked at her. "You're passionate, what's wrong about that?" he asked. "I think it's great."

Marisa smiled lightly up at Gascon. "Thank you." she breathed. "Anyway. When my mom read to me well, everything was so nice. It was like we had no problems at all." she blushed sweeping a strain of hair behind her ear.

"What's she doing now?" Gascon asked. "Your mother I mean."

"Oh she died." Marisa said.

"Oh." Gascon blinked. "I'm sorry, what.. erh I mean."

"It was pretty quick." Marisa sighed a little sadly in a shrug. "And a accident, she fell down some stairs and broke her neck, that's kind of it. I was sixteen, and was working at the city library at the time, so I could handle myself. Selling the house and the furniture I didn't need I was pretty much set up pretty well for a while. It was not riches, but I never lacked anything or had to go hungry." she said. "My life has been pretty comfortable all around."

"How did you end up in the palace?" Gascon asked.

"When they searched for workers I applied." Marisa said. "That's honestly all there is to it, I went to a job interview, they were impressed with my knowledge, I got the job." She smiled weakly.

"And then you met Marcassin?" Gascon asked.

"He scared me so much." Marisa exhaled. "I was just reading you know. I know I shouldn't have, I was on the job but well it caught my interest! And then suddenly he was there, asking me about the book I was reading, I nearly lost it." She sighed. "After that he would come nearly every day, to ask for books I mean. He was always so busy, but always took the time to be so nice to me, he would always ask me about stuff, how I was doing, what I had been reading lately. And he would tell me to work hard and treasure my talents." She blushed deeply. "He never failed just being so kind, and he told me about you. No one ever believed him, I don't get why, with the way he spoke of you it was so obvious. He was so sure, how could I doubt him?" she asked. "Then his heart got broken. You came, I had no idea what had happened that day, everything had just gone completely haywire, people were running all around the place asking what was going on but no one knew. Then I was told some gentleman in the conference room needed and assistant, and since I wasn't that important I could be spared." She smirked. "And that's all of it, pretty ordinary huh?" she asked.

"I kind of like ordinary." Gascon said in a light smile looking warmly at her.

"I just want to help him." Marisa sighed deeply collecting her legs in her arms. "He doesn't deserve to be in so much pain, he was... Is. The kindest person I have ever met."

Gascon was silent as he looked at her then nodded slowly before he laid back looking up at the stars above them. For some time there was silence, then Marisa cleared her throat.

"So tomorrow then! Lets try and help Marcassin then! For Marcassin." Marisa held up her water bottle in a salut.

"For Marcassin." Gascon responded holding up his own water bottle and they clinked as if they were glasses, in complete mutual understanding over what they wanted to do.

 

 

 

 

Early next morning. Extremely early next morning, what probably counted as dawn, two figures were crawling around up high, hiding around trying to look as small as possible.

Gascon waved his assistant towards him, he didn't even have to signal for her to be quiet, there was no way Marisa was going to make as much as a sound before she crawled up to him and had a look down, only to slam her hands over her mouth before she squeecked falling back down. "Dra-Dragons." She squeecked as a little mouse. "It's true, there's dragons down there." She shook over her entire body.

"Better stay _far_ away from those." Gascon whispered.

Slowly Marisa turned back and had a looked down. "Where you think that." she hesitated.

"See that giant air ship?" Gascon asked pointing down. "In there." He whispered.

"That's a airship?" Marisa gaped. "That thing can fly?" she asked. "But it's enormous!"

"Yeah it's beautiful." Gascon exhaled deeply enthralled. "A master piece of engineering, unfortunately it's not what we are here for." he sighed sounding genuinly dissapointed before he turned to his assistant. "Marisa stay here." He then instructed in a slightly stern voice. "I'm going to go in, You'll just stay here. Don't move." He instructed.

"But sir." Marisa whispered.

"You'll slow me down, make a noise and be in the way." Gascon said in a pretty harsh tone. "So _stay_." he demanded, it was a clear oder.

Marisa gaped as she looked up at him, then lowered her eyes. "Yes sir." She said.

"If something happens, then run." Gascon instructed. "If I get captured, you know who got me, go and tell the knights. Do _not_ try to bail me out, get away yourself and get help!"

"oh, so that is why you brought me?" Marisa asked.

"Actually no." Gascon shook his head. "I fear had I gone alone, it would have been to tempting not to go back at all, to hard to go back, but now I'm sure you'll drag me back and make sure I'll keep my promise to Marcassin. This though, is just to make sure you wont do anything stupid, kay?" he asked ruffling up her hair, then blinked mischievously at her. "See ya." he grinned jumping over the cliff and into the opening.

"Gascon!" Marisa called after him in a whisper, but by then he was already out of sight and Marisa was left alone.

Alone, outside of Hamelins borders, on the top of a mountain, with a pirate and dragon lair right beneath her. "Right then." Marisa swallowed sitting down. "I'll just wait then." She mumbled while she poked her fingers together. "Urhm.." she hesitated, then glanced behind her back down the opening, still no sign of Gascon down there.

"Well a'llo love."

"ARGH!" Marisa jumped and twirled around only to be faced with three different brute looking men grinning at her with broad smiles.

"Say, what is a cute little girl like you making at a nasty place like this?" One of the pirates asked and the rest laughed. "HAHAHA!"

"Urhh." Marisa swallowed. "Stay-Stay back!" she demanded as she reached into her pocket reaching for a flash grenade. "Or I'll use this to blow you all up! I'm not kidding!" she exclaimed pulling up the first item she touched in her pocket, which just happened to be not a flash grenade but her note book. "Eh?" she looked wide-eyed at it, then swallowed as she looked up at the advancing pirates grinning at her.

"What now?" The nearest one asked.

"I'LL THROW IT AT YOU!" Marisa shouted.

"Oh really?" The pirate asked, only to get the notebook right in the head as promised.

"Auw." he rubbed his head, though what was mostly evident from that was that the little book had mostly been a minor annoyance.

"Darn it! Book this was a poor time to fail me." Marisa swallowed as the pirates advanced at her. "Stay away!" she exclaimed as she dug into her pocket again trying to find a flash grenade, but never got that far as the pirates simply just grabbed her, covered her mouth and dragged her away.

"Hmpfegh." Marisa struggled, but she was overpowered by far. Oh no Gascon! GASCON GET OUT OF THERE! THEY ALREADY KNEW WE WERE COMING!

 

 

 

 

 

Gascon though was unaware as he remained in hiding, safely and far away from the nearest pirate.  
patience were always the key, wait until the coast is clear and make sure no one sees you so you don't get caught.

If worst comes to worst. Create a distraction, always a distraction.

Gascon looked around, what could be used for a distraction? What could. _*Slam*_

Gascon blinked, an item had just fallen down in front of him and now laid by his feets. Slowly Gascon bowed down to pick it up and held it in his hands. It was a book, not a very big one, looked used.

Slowly Gascon opened it then he blinked. That was Marisas handwriting, HER NOTEBOOK!

Gascon twirled around only to be faced with five pirates.

"Hallo." One grinned.

Gascons eyes widened, the pirates were to well prepared, they had somehow figured they would be coming _far_ in advance.

How had they figured out?! HOW?! At ones Gascon tried to reach for his trick gun but his arms was grabbed.

"Not so fast." A pirate grinned. "Our leader would like to have a word with you."

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Gascon hissed struggling. "GET OFF!" he seethed, but they were five against one, he was far to overpowered, even with his gifts of being slippery he was dragged up, up to one of the higher places in the cave and was thrown on the ground, right in front of a man.

"URGH!" Gascon hissed as he was harshly being thrown on the ground by the feet's of a man.

A tall stoic and very strong looking man. Gascon wasn't exactly small in stature but already Gascon was being dwarfed by this giant of a man. Slowly Gascon looked up and was rewarded with the sight of the strong figure, not just tall but also incredible strong and stoic looking. Dressed in leather and dragon scales.

His skin was brown and tanned from sun and weather, his chin strong and covered in a beard, over his left eye was a big scar that looked like a claw mark, speaking of some kind of hand to hand battle with a massive beast. And he stood tall and proud as he grinned.

"Kublai." Gascon whispered as he swallowed.

"Well, well, well." Kublai smirked as he crossed his arms. "Never thought I would see you again, _Swaine."_ He commented. "Or should I say, your highness crown Prince Gascon?" he asked.

Making Swaines eyes widen. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh, you really think I'm that easy to be fooled around with?" Kublai asked in a smirk bowing down so he was bowing over Gascon. "Though I admit, you had me fooled at first. Just imagine my surprise, when the long lost porcine prince returned to Hamelin. But that was not the biggest surprise oh no, I send one of my men to have a look and report back, and then he came back, .ooked at me he did, and said to me; you will not believe this." He grinned showing his large grin. "Now I am a man who has tried a bit of this and that, things which most people call incredible, some might even call ridicules and they would be right, for it takes a lot for me to do a spit take." He said. "Oh but you did it, congratulations your highness. You are one out of just three people in the entire world whom did it." He stated as he stood up and walked a little circle around Swaine with his hands behind his back, while Gascon sourly sat up rubbing his head and Kublai continued his speech. "Because what he said to me was; remember that little brat that tried to get the better of us?" he asked. "The little really annoying one whom clearly had a trash can where his mouth should be." Then Kublai bowed over so his face were inches away from Gascons and Gascon could feel the pirates warm breath on his face. "You know what I answered to that?" he asked.

"How could I ever forget such a handsome devil?" Gascon asked sourly standing up as he crossed his arms.

And Kublai leaned back his head as he let out a grand laughter. "BWAHAHAHA! I see the years in luxury has not dulled your sharp tongue, good, good." He smirked at him. "Because I didn't forget, the little brat that made a fool out of us." He said. "And even twice over it seems. What my man told me was this; That brat is the Prince! Unbelivable right?! to think such a pathetic sack of bones and trash could have one drop of royalty in him!? HAVE YOU SEEN BOYS! ROYALTY HAS GRANTED US HIS VISIT TWICE!" he yelled out and all of the pirates around the cave roared in laughter. "Where are my manners? Should I bow?" Kublai asked in a clearly mocking tone. "Bow for the prince of thieves?" he asked. "You haven't changed at all have you? Still the same little dirty thief, and a dirty mouthed little brat. Just look at you." he sneered in all of a sudden very dark dangerous threatening and on the same time mocking tone. "So you got a hair cut and some fancy clothes? You think that'll make you a prince? Don't make me laugh." He stated pushing to Gascon so the young man stumbled backwards, barekly keeping up balance. "You're pathetic, nothing but a pick pocket with an attitude problem, you haven't grown at all since I saw you last, in fact you might just grown even more pathetic."

Gascon hissed as he stood up, squinting his eyes as he reached for his trick gun.

"Ah, not so quick Mr. Royal higness." Kublai stated grabbing Gascons wrist forcing up his hand. "You just managed to get the better of me and escape the last time because of luck, you really think I would allow you to do that twice?" he asked letting go of Gascons wrist only to grab the young prince's entire head with a hand big and strong and turned his entire body around. "No one gets the better of Kublai for long." He then said in a slow whisper then spoke up. "Isn't that right boys?! BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed and they all laughed.

As Gascon struggled. "Let me go! You sorry lot, you better let me go!" he hissed

"Well fine then." Kublai sighed as he leaned back his arm with Gascon and then threw the young man, threw him across the dungeon.

Only years of training was the thing that ensured that Gascon didn't break his neck as he made a roll fall upon the impact and scrambled back up on his legs grabbing his gun aiming it at Kublai whom was way to far away to be hit anyway as he stood untop of a cliff sitting down on a knee as he looked down, lots of pirates closer to Swaine than him anyway.

"There you go." Kublai said. "There's the exit behind you, off you go." He invited.

Gascon blinked then looked behind himself only to realise, Kublai was right, he was right in front of the entrance, he could see the ocean from here and the way out, yet Gascon turned back to Kublai. "Where's Marisa?" he asked.

"Who?" Kublai asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"MARISA!" Gascon shouted not lowering his gun. "She's a pretty small woman, big blond hair, glasses." He hissed as he pulled up her note book holding it up. "You took this from her didn't you?!" he asked in a sneer. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Oh, the girl!" Kublai realised as he snapped his finger. "Right, your little private servant! Of course we can't let the little prince be without a servant to pour him nice small drinks and massage his feets."

"That's not. MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUISNESS AND LET HER GO!" Gascon shouted.

"I don't know, she's kind of cute. I might just keep her." Kublai mussed scratching his beard.

"I swear to god, if you hurt as much as _one hair_." Gascon hissed stuffing the notebook back in his pocket as he aimed his trick gun at Kublai.

Kublai chuckled amused. "You'll do what?" he asked. "Wave a bit more around with that toy gun of yours?" he asked. "Why don't you just take a hike out of here and let me keep the girl as a nice little compensation for the trouble you caused me, I'll even call it even."

"I AM NOT LEAVING BEFORE SHE'S WITH ME!" Gascon shouted.

"Well fine." Kublai sighed. "Boys." He then snapped a finger.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

At ones Gascon twirled around and saw his assistant and right hand being hold down by three different pirates.

"LET ME GO YOU BRUTES!" Marisa shouted struggling. "LET ME GO!" and all the pirates holding her just laughed.

"BWAHAHA! There's fight in that one! I like it." Kublai laughed.

"You bastard." Gascon hissed. "LET HER GO!" he shouted aiming his gun at the pirate Captain.

"AH, ah, ah. Just wait a second, I don't think you want to do that." Kublai commented.

"And why is that?" Gascon asked in a hiss with squinted eyes.

"Oh boys." Kublai nodded in the other direction where another group of pirates stood, one holding a big heavy book and another, holding a lithed touch very near to it so the flames nearly touched the book.

"I don't get it." Gascon frowned. "What's the point of that?" he asked.

"It's what you came for." Kublai said. "The last book emperor Marcassin worked on before he went nutty as a fruit cake, he even marked some pages for you to follow up on. About broken hearts even. It' a pretty interesting read, you'll love it."

That made Gascons eyes widen. "What?" he asked.

"Enough spoilers, read it yourself if you want to know more." Kublai smirked. "Uh, I got one thing more for you! A last present!" he said and suddenly, two people were dragged out as well.

A young farmer and his old grandfather.

"Roy?" Gascon asked. "Old Papi?"

"I don't believe it." Roy barely breathed. "The acting emperor! I.."

"Bwaah, what is he doing out here might I ask you?" Papi asked. "Snivelling little coward."

"There must be some mistake." Gascon then said. "I don't even know those two! I mean yes they were kind to Marisa and I lending us a bed for the night but I don't really know them." He said.

"Oh, no mistake." Kublai smirked as he sat down. "Because here's the killer part, I'll hand you a gift. Just one though." He told. "You can have one of my three special gifts here." He said. "Your little lady friend, the book that'll just maybe have the secrets you've been searching for or farmer boy and his old papi." He grinned. "So which one do you want to take with you?" he asked. "Go ahead, go over there and take it or them." He invited. "Just be aware, the rest are a goner the moment you do." He said snapping a finger. "Go for your little lady and I'll burn the book." He said. "Go for farmer boy and the ancient man, then I'll keep the girl." He said. "Go for the book and the people are mine!" he said in a grin clinching a fist.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Marisa shouted. "Just take the book! I'm not important!" she exclaimed. "Not nearly as important as you! JUST RUN!" she shouted.

"Bwah! Just blow them up with some magic already!" Old Papi snorted. "If you really are of the Hamelin royal family you must have _some_ magic, they all do."

"Papi, they told us personally that he doesn't." Roy tried to say. "Perhaps we should listen to..."

Papi snorted. " _All_ Emperors has magic, obviously he's just not trying hard enough. If he did you really think we would all be in this mess?" he asked.

"Don't you even dare listen to him!" Marisa shouted. "You are important, you are doing all that you can to keep the empire safe! And you _are_ making a difference! That book could be the answer! You can rescue Marcassin just like you wanted to! I believe in you, just get away from here!"

"Marisa." Gascon exhaled, then took in a deep breath and then shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted at her.

"SIR!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I'm very disappointed in you young lady! If you think for a moment I'll let that guy boss me around, you have something coming!" Gascon hissed pointing at Kublai. "Those people has nothing to do with this, this is between you and I Kublai, so let them go." He hissed. " _All_ of them."

"Oh now this is becoming interesting." Kublai smirked. "You know by that logic you should just take farm boy and old man, the little girl snook in here with you to." He pointed out.

"Only because I dragged her, that is my fault, not hers." Gascon hissed. "AND YOU THREE!" he shouted just as all free hostages were about to open their mouths. "Shut up! The next one who says as much as one word is going to get it when we make it out of here!" he hissed.

Kublai yawned. "You know this is becoming boring, better take a decision now or I'll just run out of patience." He said. "Then you wont get anything at all."

Gascon hissed then he saw it, a giant dragon next him, he looked at the dragon and then in less then a second turned his trick gun at that and fired a capsule right into its eyes before anyone could even blink.

As a result the dragon roared in pain as it jumped up and down making the entire mountain shake.

"TENGRI!" Kublai shouted standing up.

Gascon though was to busy to take notice as he was on the run, but not towards the hostages or the book. Towards Kublai.

"CAPTAIN!" one of the pirates shouted just as Swaine reloaded his gun and Kublai just managed to turn around the last second pulling out his sword lifting it up while Gascon was in mid air due to his jump.

And then they stopped, Kublais sword inches away from Gascons throat, Gascons trick gun inches away from Kublais face.

The Dragon had calmed down as it shook its head and there was dead silence around them as Kublai and Gascon were locked in position like that.

"Release them, _all of them."_ Gascon demanded. "Or I wont answer for how your Captain is going to look. That's a nice scar you got there, want some burn marks to go with it?" he asked, apparently untouched by the fact he had a sword right up his throat.

Kublai blinked as he starred down in the barrel of the trick gun aimed at his face, but neither did he lower his sword. "You really think you can take me on boy?" he asked, his sword pressing itself against Gascon neck.

"I don't know." Gascon hissed. "Why don't we try? _Let them go."_ was his final dangerous words.

"If you try to attack me, my men will might just hurt your friend even more." Kublai pointed out as he lifted an eyebrow. "Or I'll just slithe your throat the moment you pull the trigger."

"'How would I even know you would keep your end of the bargain and just let me go with a hostage?" Gascon asked. "Seems to me no matter what I do, i'm playing a gamble, find then. This is the move I chose. What's yours?"

And then suddenly Kublai removed his sword, leaned back his head and let out a roaring laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well you heard the young man!" he roared in laughter. "Let them go." he made a slight hand gesture.

And suddenly Marisa was let go as she fell down on the ground. "Urgh."

"Sorry about that miss, I hope you weren't hurt." The pirate whom had been holding her suddenly offered her a hand. "I did my best not give you any brushes."

"Hah?" Marisa blinked up at him.

Roy and Papi as well was let go.

"That was. I don't think any of my grandchildren would have the courage to take on a dragon." Papi breathed.

"I'll sign on that." Roy said looking fearfully at the still annoyed looking dragon.

And the torch were being removed from the book to and put in a holder on the wall.

"What the?" Gascon blinked looking around the place.

"Hey, would you mind get that thing out of my face?" Kublai asked looking at the gun barrel with a lifted eyebrow. "You're right, my scar is very fancy, I wouldn't have it covered by a burn wound. BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Gascon blinked as he slowly lowered the trick gun. "What are you doing?" he asked deeply confused.

"You are a fine little man, a fine little leader!" Kublai roared in laughter dragging Gascon into a nookie ruffling up his hair. "Not as fine as the great Khulan, but then again no one is! I wouldn't mind following you into battle one bit, as long as it's never against her, you got guts and heart, BWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"Hey-hey-hey STOP IT!" Gascon exclaimed finally managing to push himself away. "Would you mind?!" he asked. "What do you think you're doing?! What?!" he asked. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he demanded.

"Call it a test." Kublai grinned. "To see what the so called last remaining leader of the world what truly made of."

"Huh?" Gascon asked. "A test?!" he asked. "ALL OF THIS! AND YOU CALL IT A TEST!" he shouted. "YOU NEARLY KILLED MY ASSISTANT!" he shouted.

"Lassie, are you hurt one bit?" Kublai then asked looking past Gascon at young woman in question.

"No I." Marisa blinked. "I don't have as much as a single scrape." she admitted.

Tired Gascon looked at her. "Well thank heavens. I got all the scrapes though." he muttered then glared at Kublai. "I have no idea what that test was meant to prove! You gave me three awful choices you know that?" he asked. "If I was supposed to pick the correct one or some shit like that, then let me tell you, in my mind none of those were something I wanted!" he hissed.

"There was no correct answer." Kublai then said in a smirk . "That sir, is unfortunately what it sometimes means to be a leader. You will need to make decision where no matter what you chose, the outcome will hurt somebody, there will be no correct answer." he said in a slight smile. "Honestly I didn't care about what you chose, I wanted to see your resolve."

"My what?" Gascon asked.

"Would you stand in for your actions?" Kublai asked. "Would you take ownership and responsibility?" he asked. "If you had run away, I admit, I would have shot you on sight, an empire at this time would be better of without a coward for a leader. How ever I must admit your answer surprised the heck out of me! BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly. "Creating a new option for yourself, taking those risks because you wouldn't give into me! BWAHAHAHAHA! Now _that's_ the kind of person we need! HAHAHA!" he laughed. "Good, I hate people whom are conformists!" he roared in laughter slapping Gascon on the back so Gascon fell straight over down on the ground.

"Auw." He groaned from there.

"Sir, I think his majesty needs a bit of rest." Marisa then addressed Kublai. "He did take a few beatings" she reminded the pirate.

"Looks like it." Kublai blinked then easily picked Gascon up by grabbing the neck of his coat and pulled him back on his feets. "Stand up man, you are the leader of a nation! A damn fine one to I might add, and tonight, you're both invited for a real pirate feast, BWAHAHAHA!" he roared in laughter. "We shall drink to your good health!"

"Good." Gascon groaned grabbing his head. "I need a good drink." He groaned.

Marisa though bowed down, and picked up the book from the floor. The book they had threatened to burn. "Hey." She exclaimed. "I know what this is! This is the book Marcassin was studying just before he got heart broken!" she said holding it up. "I found it for him! Virtues of the heart!" she exclaimed. "Oh." She then blinked looking at the book.

Gascon as well blinked. "He was studying hearts?" he asked.

"You think he was on to something?" Marisa asked in a blink looking up.

"That's entirely possible, my brother is a quite clever person." Gascon frowned thoughtfully.

"Well. Then he must still know what he was on to!" Marisa exclaimed. "If we could just make him tell." She then muttered a lot more defeated.

"Well, not entirely impossible." Gascon then frowned. "Marcassin never forgot anything, he's just acting different. It might take some work but." He tapped his chin. "It's worth a try isn't it?" he asked.

"Sir-sir." Roy finally had made his way over there. "I'm. please forgive me. Are you really?! I mean."

Gascon blinked at him.

"I'm sorry I don't wish to be rude." Roy said as he bowed his head.

Gascon sighed. "Look. Yes when I am in Hoghaven I have to take on the role of Emperor. But you really don't have to act any different around me now." He stated in a slight eye roll.

"So it's true?" Roy asked looking up.

Gascon exhaled. "Yeah." He admitted.

"But you seem so normal." Roy blinked astounded.

Gascon lifted an eyebrow. "You expected something else?" he asked.

"I don't know. Well yes, maybe." Roy then admitted. "I mean I've never seen an emperor or anything but." He swallowed. "And who are you then really?" he asked Marisa.

"Oh I'm still just Marisa." Marisa chuckled. "I'm his private assistant, I make the schedules." She smiled.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"What else should I be?" Marisa asked.

"I don't know, some hero or knight or duchess." Roy blinked. "Or a grant warlock or something."

"Oh no, nothing of that sort." Marisa chuckled as she shook her head. "Just a book keeper now private assistant." She said. "And a friend." She then added in a light smile.

Gascon smiled a little amused and thankful. "Yes." He told. "The best friend I could ever ask for." He told firmly laying a hand on Marisas shoulder.

Marisa blushed deeply looking down. "That's very nice of you to say." she squirmed while turning around clearly very embarrased.

"Even a emperor needs friends huh?" Roy asked.

"You got no idea." Gascon exhaled.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Kublai then laughed slinging an arm both over Marisas and Gascons shoulders. "Wise words indeed! I like you more and more young Gascon! Friends you can rely on indeed, that is the key!"

"So we are good right?" Gascon asked. "I mean for erhm. well back then when I first. I mean." His cheeks blushed slightly.

"You really think you could just have gotten away like that all those years ago if I didn't let you?" Kublai asked. "A kid had tried to get some food because he was hungry, that's all I saw, I'm actually quite happy to see you're doing well."

"You said you would have shot me down if I tried to run!" Gascon exclaimed.

"True, but you didn't, so it's all good!" Kublai grinned. "And don't need to be so nervous lad, you stood up to me. Not many would dare, they would shake their little pants."

"I did shake, I seriously don't want you of all people to come after me." Gascon muttered defeated.

"Even better!" Kublai laughed loudly. "Standing up to what really does terrify you, that's true bravery! Then there is nothing you can't do! BWAHAHAHAHA" he laughed picking both Gascon and Marisa up as if they weighed nothing at all. "With bright young people like you! There might be hope for the future yet!"

"Eeehk." Marisa gasped for air that was practically squished out of her. "You're growing on me to sir." She said to Kublai.

"Just please don't kill us." Gascon also gasped for air and Kublai laughed along with all of his pirates.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	18. Story time

"Indeed it's true, the gang and I took all of this." Kublai said as he and Gascon stepped into the lower regions of the air craft.

"I'm not going to have to fight to get all of this back do I?" Gascon asked as he looked around at the _mases_ of treasure all around the place, both gold, artefacts and old scrolls.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed. "I would like to see you try." he smirked as he shook his head. "No. This all belongs to you, I have no right to claim any of it."

"But I don't understand." Gascon blinked turning to him. "If you never even intended to use it, why then even go through the bother plundering the palace for it the first time around?" he asked.

"The palace was hardly guarded and overrun by thieves." Kublai exhaled deeply crossing his arms. "Some of these things are far to important and powerful to be destroyed or lost because a thick headed thief was irresponsible." He shook his head. "All the magical artefacts your ancestors collected or created as sages, going all the way back to the previous age of the world. I suppose part of me had also hoped me going there would snap young Marcassin out of it, he was letting his own empire rot, that's not a leader." He sighed. "But I guess not."

"Not one man can make him just snap out of it, not even me, and believe me I tried." Gascon sighed deeply. "It's not because he isn't a good leader though, Shadar just made him sick."

"Aye, I found that out later." Kublai nodded. "I didn't know about that entire ordeal with the hearts before you found out." He admitted. "I had one of my men reporting back to me from Hoghaven the day you put a word on it."

"You got men running around in Hoghaven?" Gascon asked.

"Just a few." Kublai shrugged. "I like to keep an eye out for what's happening around the world."

"Ah." Gascon blinked.

"And well, any progress seems to be happening in Hamelin at the time, you really figured it out didn't you?" Kublai asked in a grin. "Good job boy!"

"Really it wasn't that hard, just putting two and two together." Gascon said in a slight blush looking away.

"Don't sell yourself short little prince, to be able to see connections and alternatives where others are blind, that's a rare gift." Kublai said. "Looks to me like you got a ton of gifts hidden all around the place."

Amused Gascon shook his head. "Can't say that I do." He sighed deeply. "I'm barely keeping the empire together as it is. It's like sand slipping through my fingers." He said. "I try to hold unto it, as good as I can, but it just keeps on slipping."

"Aye, I know that feeling only to well." Kublai sighed. "Also I was rendered powerless in the face of the destruction of my beloved country." He said. "It was my job, my duty, to keep the strongest, loveliest queen of all safe. Yet I failed. She told me to run away, but I would not, I stayed to the last, yet that wasn't nearly enough and I was blasted out of the sky. It took me three months to recover enough to even walk." He sighed. "And the kingdom which I had dedicated my life to, the Queen I had sworn to follow to the ends of the earth. Gone." He ended in a solemn voice.

"Xanadu." Gascon breathed. "You are originally from Xanadu!"

"Captain of the soldiers, lovely Khulans right hand." Kublai said sitting down. "And the men you see before you now in the lair, whom calls themselves pirates. They were all soldiers. My soldiers." He said. "We were a great nation ones, a kingdom, and now we are all that is left. We to stood no chance. I shall not lie to you young prince, the world you are now standing in is tough, and we are out gunned." He said. "You are standing in front line, facing down an impossible fight."

"I had no idea you were, I mean." Gascon swallowed, suddenly feeling a little embarrased.

"Sometimes people are far more than what they at first appear as." Kublai smirked. "You should be able to understand better than most, shouldn't you? _Swaine_?" he asked amused.

"Ah well, yes, I suppose." Gascon admitted as he embarrased scratched his neck, then glanced at Kublai. "I got a favour to ask though. It might be a pretty big favour." He then admitted.

"Well spit it out, then I'll consider it." Kublai said.

"All this treasure. Can you keep it here for now?" Gascon asked. "I don't think it's safe for it to be at the Hamelin Palace. It's the one place Shadar attacks the most, I wouldn't be to surprised if he put the entire place one fire one day." he sighed. "And even if these things were all there, there would be no one to use it. All of this is useless in my hand." He said picking up a little green bottle with a string in it so it could be used as a necklace. "In the right hand, this little thing might be the answer, or that thing or that thing." He said pointing around at the different stuff. "And I wish I was that hand, I really do. But I'm not." Gascon said in a painful voice. "I can barely keep the palace or the empire together, the only reason I am even still here is because I've been playing hide and seek with Shadar. Apparently I'm really good at hiding. But that's not enough is it?" he asked. "Things are slowly falling apart anyway, and I don't know what to do." He sighed closing his hand around the little bottle locket.

"I see." Kublai nodded. "I will indeed, keep an eye on these artefacts of Hamelin then." He promised.

"Thank you, I owe you." Gascon exhaled.

"We are what remains of Xanadu, this is our rightful home." Kublai said. "I am the highest in rank here for now, so I suppose that means I am representing us, thus I would like to stay on good terms with our neighbours." He said. "Let us be friends, Crown Prince Gascon." He asked offering Gascon a hand.

"Sure." Gascon nodded as he accepted the hand. "Captain Kublai." He smiled as they shook firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

As Gascon stepped out of the airship, he wasn't to surprised to see Marisa engrossed in Marcassins book near studying it already. "So?" he then asked bowing over her. "Anything interesting yet?" he asked.

"Oh you must see this!" Marisa exclaimed looking up at him. "This is. Well it's."

"What is it?" Gascon asked duly looking at her.

"This page Marcassin marked!" Marisa said turning the book around for Gascon to see. "See! The eight virtues of the heart!" she said pointing at the diagram with a heart in the middle and eight symbols around it which she pointed at while naming each one. "Enthusiasm, kindness, courage, restraint, belief, confidence, love and ambition!" she showed. "Some people have some of this in more vast amounts than others so it really shows up in their personalities, but all of it is needed to make a complete human being!" she tapped on the diagram of a human, then she flipped a page. "Some times it has happened that a person lost a piece through either lose, grieve or despair, people whom felt like they've been proven wrong or one of the virtues has been proven falls, they become incomplete, and that's how they can give birth to a nightmare creature which will life inside of them and feed on the void there now is in their hearts, because of the lack of that piece" She stated. "The nightmare creature growing stronger while the human host succumbs and grows weaker, worst case scenario the nightmare creature steals all of the lifeforce so the human host dies and the creature is strong enough to roam free finding other hearts to latch unto and feed from." She said, pointing at the illustration of one of the big nightmare creatures. It did not look pleasent.

"That does not sound good." Gascon swallowed. "What more does it say?" he asked.

"That's it." Marisa told.

"WHAT?!" Gascon shouted. "But that's useless!"

"Well, I'm not done reading the book yet." Marisa then reminded Gascon. "These are just the pages Marcassin marked! It's a pretty old book though, looks like it was your great-great grandmother Emperor Sage Alaina whom wrote most of it." She informed.

"Fascinating." Gascon snorted sarcastically. "Now get to reading, there must be at least something good in it." He hissed.

"Heh, and you told me books were useless." Marisa smirked amused going back to the book.

"I never said that!" Gascon exclaimed. "I just said they aren't everything!"

"They are knowledge sir." Marisa whispered. "And sometimes, knowledge is the only thing that can save lives. I think I finally understand that."

"Well, yes that's correct." Gascon then admitted. "But what good is the knowledge you gain if you never use it because you have your head stuck in a book all the time?" he asked.

"Also quite correct." Marisa then admitted in a light smile. "Oh here's something." She blinked at a page. "To exspell a nightmare from the voids of the heart."

"You can do that?" Gascon asked. "How?" he asked.

"Beat it up apparently." Marisa blinked "If a nightmare grows strong enough it'll be able to take physical form, by threatening its host you can make it come out to protect the person it's feeding on. Ones it is out, well you kill it."

"You think Marcassin got one of those things living inside of him?" Gascon asked slightly disturbed.

"Perhaps." Marisa frowned. "But well, this seems to merely be the affect of a broken heart, not the cause. Normally the cause would be some sort of tragedy, but Shadar somehow managed to break that rule and do it himself by simply just grabbing a piece and pull it out."

"And nothing about how to reverse it?" Gascon asked.

"No." Marisa sighed closing the book.

"Well that's as good as a whole bucket of nothing." Gascon muttered plummeting down sitting beside Marisa. "All this way, and that's it. Oh joy." he muttered in a humourless tone.

"Oh I don't know, you made some nice new friends sir." Marisa smirked.

"Gotta admit I didn't see that one coming." Gascon fully admitted just as a warm breath of a giant animal ran down both their backs and they both screamed jumping forward to be faced with a giant purple dragon.

"Erhh. Sta-stay!" Gascon stammered holding up a hand. "Look, I'm really sorry about shooting you in the eye, so erh. Forgive and forget?" he asked.

"He really is! Very sorry!" Marisa nodded. "And I did nothing so well, eat him!" She asked pointing at the young prince making Gascon glare at her.

"Traitor." He snorted.

"I thought you didn't want me to ask you to safe yourself." Marisa responded and they both covered as the dragon snorted at them again.

"Down Tengri." Kublai suddenly demanded simply grabbing the dragons collar as if it was nothing but a bigger than usual dog. "Sorry your highness, you made yourself very unpopular with Tengri here. And he's even usually such a calm gentle boy, BWAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed. "But you sure managed to make him angry! HAHA!"

"I don't see how's that anything to laugh of." Gascon muttered annoyed.

"Me neither." Marisa admitted as she looked up at the giant beast which towered above both of them. "And usually it's Gascon whom is the one with the awful sense of humour."

"HEY!" Gascon exclaimed.

"Well it's true." Marisa muttered at him.

"I'm giving you way to many privileges, you know I have the right to fire you don't you?" Gascon asked.

"As if that would _ever_ happen." Marisa rolled her eyes.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed genuinely amused. "Now put away that book lassie, we have a party to attend, that's the way to form bonds and drink on friendship!" he said. "People need to laugh together and party together, that's the way real bonds of friendship are made!"

"That's interesting." Marisa blinked. "I never heard of that."

"Then learn from experience lassie, ones you laughed together with a person, your bond changes and grow ever stronger, so laugh! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed.

Making Marisa chuckle amused.

"That's it! Now have a good drink to go with that!" Kublai exclaimed.

"Oh no I don't drink." Marisa told. "Never have!"

"You need to loosen up a bit." Gascon rolled his eyes. "Come on for me, have a drink."

"But I don't want to!" Marisa exclaimed.

Gascon shrugged. "Suit yourself. Please tell me you got something good." He then asked Kublai. "I know the difference between a good or a bad brandy!" he stated.

"Well of course you do! Wouldn't expect any less, and I got just the thing, a very special bottle of wine for a very special occasion, BWAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed. "I just hope you can handle it."

At that Gascon smirked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Try me." He challenged.

 

 

 

 

 

Wow. Gascon could drink. As in a lot.

Marisa had no idea just how much the young prince had downed, probably just as much as the giant pirate captain next to him, and the thing was in spite of Kublai being big as a bear and at least twice Gascons seize, they seemed to be equally tolerant. Everybody had their limits though, and red blushes had started to form all around the place on every pirates face and Gascons.

Marisas curiosity had finally won over, since she had never been to a party like that and the big moods were just catching, she had also at last given in and tried some wine. She hadn't gotten that much. At least that was what she thought.

But she did feel kind of light headed, and the ground seemed a little shaky. Well they were close to the ocean right? So it would only be natural that the mountain was sailing like the ocean, that made sense right?

"So, any special man waiting for you at home?" A drunken pirate asked Marisa.

"Nope." Marisa told swaying as she stood. "Who needs that anyway right? I mean, I got two princes already. I guess there's like a load of. A ton of women who would kill me for my position." She blinked. "I don't lack." She said as she tried to lean up against the wall in a nonchalant manner, but failed as she fell down. "Whupsi." She blinked.

"That's to bad, you're really pretty." The pirate said offering a hand helping Marisa up and Marisa suddenly laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed red in her face.

"What?" The pirate asked.

"You called me really pretty." Marisa told falling over him. "No one ever calls me pretty, course I'm not really lady like. Do it again." She then asked smiling up at him in a red blush, pouting her lips as her glasses fell askew her face. "I want to be pweeeeetty." She said, only to finish that sentence with a hiccup.

"What?!" The pirate asked. "Those princes of yours need to learn themselves some manners! To share room with a lady is always a privilege and it's a tired sailors uttermost duty to be of service to _any_ lady. YO GUYS!" he whistled at the rest of the pirates. "There's a lady here whom doesn't know she's pretty! GIVE HER A PIRATES WELCOME!" he demanded.

"Well I got just to thing, you all know this one boys." Another pirate exclaimed as he pulled up his harmonica. "Now listen well." He stated pulling the first chord.

_"To be a pirate, is a life that's full of joy._

_You get to be free, and see wonders that makes you go oi._

_Searching treasures and adventures._

_That's what a pirate do._

_But when we get home… we got oh so lonely._

_And all I can do, is dreaming of… you."_

And all the pirates began at ones, including Kublais voice which rung through the cave making the entire thing shake.

_"Hey little lady, will you be my lady friend?_

_I'll give you all the worlds riches, if you choose me over other men!_

_Adventure sure is grant, but is not worth thing._

_Without a lady to return to, without a queen you have no king!"_

And Marisa laughed as she clapped her hands in tact with the music, blushing deeply as she was being picked up and worshipped as being the lady in the song.

Gascon as well laughed loudly giving her a thumbs up and after that song the next one came, and then the next one.

Long into the night it was suddenly Kublai whom took over the entertainment, personally telling a story about one of his many heroic adventures in the sky.

"Aye, the sky was black, dark as if it was night." Kublai said standing up on the table. "My dragons were in a uproar scared by the tornado that had come for us! We could not go west, because there Shadars domain was waiting for us! We could not go east, because there the fleet of enemies were aiming at us, so UP we went!" Kublai exclaimed. "Far far up! Over the clouds close to the stars. People had just forgot to tell how cold it is up there, my very veins were freezing to ice! My fingers growing numb! I could not feel them." He tsaid. "I fear had I gone any higher I would have started loosing limps as they would have frozen off!"

The way Kublai told it, it was all really brought to life, it was like you could see the storm right there before you, feel the dragons beneath you, his big voice booming over the ground as he told about their daring escape.

It almost felt like being there it was incredible, and as he was done, Marisa eagerly clapped with the rest.

"Well then my prince, you're up next!" Kublai laughed smacking Gascon on the shoulder.

"Me?" Gascon asked shocked. "Oh no, I don't think I got anything heroic to tell about." He said.

"Aww come on, a Prince disguised as a thief, that's what fairytales are made of isn't it?" Kublai asked. "You are also the person whom snook into a pirates lair, _twice,_ surely you must have something."

"I really don't like to talk about it." Gascon then said in a big blush averting his eyes. "I don't think that there is much for me to be proud of from that time." He told quietly, looking away.

Wide eyed Marisa looked at Gascon, she never ever heard him talking about the years he had gone away, she had heard of the time before, she had been there for most of the time after, but never did she hear of the thing in the middle.

She had kind of gathered he had lived quite poorly off nothing, and that he had ran away but.

"Not just one single thing?" Kublai asked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well I. erhm. I." Gascon hesitated. "I suppose that erhm, it's not as impressive as your story but." He then cleared his throat. "I had barely been gone from Hamelin for a year back then, I was going towards the golden groove, had heard there was some special magic there unique to that place, so I intended to examine that further." He said.

Marisas eyes widened and she gaped, before she swallowed, she did not dare to say one single word, kind of afraid that Gascon would suddenly stop.

"That's where I met them for the first time." Gascon smiled a little warmly. "Fairies." He said.

And Marisa gasped, no! Fairies? Gascon had befriended, fairies?

"We got into an argument almost immediately, they thought I was being rude and I thought they were being rude." Gascon smirked. "Before I knew it one of them had crawled into my bag and was stealing my provisions, I got so angry at the little fellor that I grabbed his nose and dragged him out. Then he _bit_ me." He said making the pirates chuckle and Marisa chuckled into her hand. "I swear, sometimes I still see the outlines of that little rascalls teethes, right here!" he showed his hand. "As you can probably understand, I wouldn't stand for that! Those fairies needed to learn a lesson, so I chased them! Through the golden groove forest, I left the forest path almost at ones trying to catch the little buggers and we ran far into the centre of the forest where humans usually don't go. When I lost them, I was litterately lost. At a place where only fairies, creatures and the guardian of that forest walks."

Gascon was not a bad story teller at all, he was actually really really good! And his story about how he had helped rescue the little flock of travelling fairies was both exciting and very amusing, it ended up in quite a few laughter's.

Mostly though, it was just so nice to actually hear about some of this, out of Gascons own mouth, when he spoke about it it didn't sound so bad afterall. By the end of the story, Gascons actions had actually been quite noble and he had left the fairies as a friend of them, it really did sound. Pretty nice.

 

 

 

 

The next morning though Marisa had something else that was a first she would really have liked to be without.

Waking up feeling like the entire room was turning around her and that her stomach was going to turn inside out at any moment. "Urghhh.." she groaned turning in the bed she had been allowed to borrow.

She didn't even remember how she had gotten to that bed, wait… Something about that you should never let a lady sleep on the floor, ladies always had first priority.

Apparently there weren't a lot of women around these pirates. Fine if they wanted to give her a bed she wouldn't be complaining.

And then of course _he_ came and disturbed her. "Hey Sunshine, time to wake up. Sunshine."

Marisa groaned turning around stuffing the pillow over her head.

"Come on up." Gascon demanded.

"My stomach is hurting, I don't want to!" Marisa cried.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad." Gascon smirked amused.

"How the flip are you even up already?" Marisa asked sitting up, her big hair standing out in all directions. "Usually it's always you whom needs to be woken up, and you had _way_ more to drink than me last night!"

Gascon smirked amused. "Guess I'm also a little bit more used to it than you are, you need to get up and get some food, we have a long day in front of us, we need to get back."

"Oh nooo." Marisa groaned. Walking for another month wasn't exactly what appealed the most to her right now. Even if she had become pretty fond of the landscapes and clean air, right now it was just. She doubted she could walk ten steps right now.

"Oh good, you are both up." A huge pirate Captain beamed at them from the door. "I had been meaning to ask you, if you wanted a lift." He asked.

That made both of them turn to Kublai. "Well sure." Gascon blinked surprised.

"BWAHAHA! That's what I thought! Tengri is dying to spread his wings!" Kublai grinned.

And both Gascon and Marisa splurted. "TENGRI!" they shouted.

"Are-Are we talking about that Dragon?" Marisa asked.

"Of course we are." Kublai stated amused. "He'll have you back to the machine city in just one day!"

"Eerh. You know, on second thought, I think a walk is good for us." Gascon said.

"What he said!" Marisa exclaimed pointing at Gascon.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed. "You are a fine pair of young people, I'll have Tengri ready for you after you've eaten! So hurry up, he's anxious for a flight!" he said leaving the room.

"EEHHHHH?!" Both remaining occupants screamed, but Kublai was gone, only for Gascon to get a notebook over the head.

"AUW!" he hissed. " _HEY!_ " he exclaimed at Marisa.

"You idiot! Don't say yes before you know what that transportation is!" Marisa exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Gascon asked as Marisa raised her notebook again. "STOP HITTING ME IN THE HEAD WITH BOOKS!" Gascon exclaimed covering himself with his arms.

"You made me walk across the land for a m _onth!_! You're the one over working me all the time! You are the one who absolutely thought we should drink last night and now I feel like my head is going to explode!" Marisa hissed. "As if that isn't enough, because of you they are going to put me on a _dragon_ while my stomach still feels like rotten fish food." She hissed slamming her head down in bed pulling the blanket over herself. "Oh bother." was her last words.

"It's that time of the month for you isn't it?" Gascon asked in a sour frown.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ROYAL PAIN!" Marisa shouted slamming her notebook down on Gascons head a second time before going back to bed.

And to think there had actually been a time where Marisa had barely even dared to speak up. She had changed doing these last two years, for sure! And Gascon was not all that sure he liked that change.

Oh who was he kidding, it was always nice to see people learning to stand up for themselves, that's exactly what he had always wanted for Marcassin.

Perhaps he should take Marcassin out on a trip like this one day, perhaps that actually would be the thing to get him out of his shell to. That would be quite something.

 

 

 

 

It seemed far to quick though before Gascon and Marisa was being pushed up on that purple dragon, which did not seem all that happy with Gascon.

"That's it, sit on tight." Kublai smirked from the ground.

"Hey wait a second, aren't you coming with us?" Gascon asked.

"Why would I do that?" Kublai asked. "Tengri is a clever dragon, he can find the way on his own."

"NO WAY!" Gascon shouted clinging to the dragons neck. "I don't know how to fly a freaking Dragon! I'm out!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed. "But don't you see? This is what you need! I'm handing you a gift!" he said.

"I don't think I can take any more of your gifts." Gascon grumbled annoyed.

"Think of it this way, it's simple." Kublai grinned. "It's an emperors job to inspire hope in his people, things have been stall for you lately, so you just need a little push to remind them. And then just imagine this! Their Emperor, landing in the middle of the city on the great dragon he has tamed!" he laughed. "Telling the story about how he made sure the great Kublai would no longer be a bother to the empire! Lay it on thick!" he encouraged.

"You are pretty good at that sir." Marisa pointed out holding Gascons torso in a clinging grip.

"AND REMEMBER TO KISS THAT GIRL?!" A pirate shouted.

"You mean Marisa? Ew that's disgusting." Gascon snorted.

"Hey! What do you mean with that?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"No offence, but that would feel like kissing my younger sister." Gascon said then shook lightly. "Urgh, no. Just no." he said.

Marisa exhaled deeply. "I'm so glad you're saying that." She fully admitted, making Gascon look at her over his shoulder. "You're just not my type." She said. "I mean, you're the best friend I ever had, but I see enough of you already as it is." She told.

"Fair enough." Gascon shrugged.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Kublai laughed slapping Tengri on his big behind and the Dragon roared folding out his giant wings then sat off and was suddenly up in the air.

"WOAAAAHHH!" Both Gascon and Marisa screamed as they soared through the sky but soon the screams turned into laughter.

"HAHA! I don't believe it! WE'RE FLYING!" Gascon shouted.

"ON A DRAGON!" Marisa yelled and screamed in laughter. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "TENGRI YOU'RE AMAZING!" she said to the dragon and was rewarded with a leap in the air making her scream. "Please don't do that, I don't want to fall." She swallowed then looked down at the land masses and water far beneath them, moving at a impressive speed, the wind caught in her hair and jacket as her stomach made summersaults.

One thing at least was sure as heck, Marisa would never ever forget this for as long as she lived.

Woah would that be something when they landed in Hamelin for all to see, Kublai was absolutely right! It would be something grant for the people to talk about and be inspired by, that would be so sure to impress.

She could not wait till she saw their faces.

"You know what, there are worse ways to return home." Gascon commented echoing Marisas thoughts. "Thanks for putting up with me the entire way." He then said.

Marisa smiled. "This has been the nicest gift anyone has ever given me." She said. "Thank you." She whispered and Gascon turned to her blinking as he realised he had been figured out.

"You're welcome." He then at last responded. "I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't entirely sure though." He admitted.

"I loved it." Marisa said. "And I am full of energy now! When we get home I'll work twice as hard!" she exclaimed holding on.

"Oh no don't say that!" Gascon groaned. "I don't want to work any harder! I got enough to deal with as it is!"

And Marisa chuckled. "You can handle it sir." She grinned as they flew over the country, like two heroes out of a story book!


	19. Broken hearts

As exspected, people were screaming as the big dragon flapping its wings lowered down to the centre of Hogheaven.

Yet there really wasn't anything Gascon could do about it, he wasn't steering the dragon, Tengri was just kind of doing what ever he wanted.

"HOLD BACK!" the shout of a soldier suddenly sounded. "CLEAR THE STREETS!"

"HEY-HEY STOP!" Gascon shouted as the dragon landed finally revealing him. "Put down your weapons, none is in danger." he said facing a big number of people whom were all gaping.

"THE EMPEROR!" A guard shouted.

And everybodies eyes seems ready to pop out from peoples skulls as Tengri lowered his legs and laid his wings down on the ground allowing Gascon to jump off, then reached up a hand to help Marisa down as well, swaying a bit before she rubbed the inner side of her legs. Clearly they were extremely stiff from the long ride and neither of them could walk entirely right.

"Did-Did he just fly in hereon a dragon?" One of the people around them whispered.

"That's what I saw." Another said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my flip, wait till mom hears about this, she'll never believe it!"

"Huh, Kublai was right." Marisa commented lifting an eye. "Seems like you got some popularity points already."

"Well good, then Alphonse might not kill me all at ones after all." Gascon sighed slipping a hand through his hair.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" guards suddenly yelled running towards him. "Thank god you're here!"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm not dead or kidnapped or anything." Gascon sighed. "Where's Alphonse? I need to talk to him."

"But sir, didn't you hear?" The guard asked. "Isn't that why you're here?"

At that Gascon looked up. "What?" he asked.

"The mines sir! Captain Alphonse and the knights are at the mines! It's-It's.." The guard spluttered.

"What the heck are they doing there?" Gascon asked. "Never mind, Marisa come on!" he pulled her with him back up on the Dragon.

"WUARGH!" Marisa exclaimed being pulled back up, not even having the time to object.

Gascon though was at a compleately different place as he adressed the dragon. "Sorry Tengri, I promise it's not far, it'll take you just a few minutes and would spare me hours of walk. I promise if you do this, I'll give you the biggest raw stake the palace has to offer for dinner." He promised.

"Oh no not again." Marisa blinked but clinged to Gascon as Tengri spread out his wings and took a leap to take flight. Leaving behind a gaping mop of people looking up after the disappearing dragon.

"Mom is never going to believe this…." A woman repeated herself in a beyond stunned voice.

 

 

 

 

 

"ARGHH! A DRAGON!" the soldiers shouted from the mines.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Another shouted as they threw themselves aside just in time for Tengri to land and Gascon jumped off to be faced with a whole bunch of knights and their older Captain.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Alphonse shouted deeply surprised. "What?... How?... When did you?" he tried.

"I think I'm getting air sick." Marisa groaned from the top of Tengri and then glided off the big dragon and down on the ground where she landed on her bum.

"Yes it's a dragon, no he wont hurt you, yes I'm back, and I first came back right now so I don't have a clue what's going on. What's going on?" Gascon asked in a very impatient tone. "What are all the knights doing up here? Shouldn't you be protecting the city or something?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Well, there was another Shadar attack, four days ago, and you." he shook his head again. "When he didn't find you he went for the mines and released some sort of creature in there." He said. "It's enourmus, nobody can get anywhere close to the mines without it attacking, we are cut off from a big number of our main sources of various materials." He told.

"Yeah okay, that's bad." Gascon fully admitted.

"That's not the worst thing." Alphonse then said.

 _"What?!"_ Gascon asked turning to him. "There's more?!" he asked.

"That big creature, somehow it can infect other creatures. And when it does, it sends those creatures directly towards the city, right now we are just trying make sure they don't make it down the mountain to the city. But I don't think we can keep it going forever, and as long as we are up here the city is unprotected." Alphonse informed. "Shadars plan succeeded, the city is left unprotected."

"So let me get this straight, the mines themselves are a danger zone, we can't get in there without getting hurt, the creature in there is sending other creatures our way so it's spreading?" Gascon asked.

"Yes sir." Alphonse nodded.

"Any casualties?" Gascon asked.

"A few miners has been lost within the mines, it's so far been impossible to send anyone in there to get them. Or well, I judged it to be to dangerous." Alphonse informed.

"Well, seems to me the main problem is that single one creature." Gascon frowned pulling out his trick gun. "We should take it out before it infects more creatures and it becomes an entire infestation."

"Yes sir." Alphonse nodded. "The knights are ready at your command."

"Why the heck didn't you give that order earlier?" Gascon asked sourly turning to Alphonse.

"Had you've taken any longer to come, I probably would have." Alphonse admitted. "As it happens though, it's not my place to take these kinds of decisions. The people needs to know just who is in charge. I fear turning an old man like me into the hero of this situation would be a mistake in the long run."

"You do realise I have no military training right?" Gascon asked. "I kind of spend the years I was supposed to spend on that away from here. I don't know how to keep a command, or make a strategy or… _lead."_

"Gascon, you've been on the thrown for over two years now." Marisa pointed out to him as she stood up. "You just earned the respect of a pretty big pirate whom is a pretty impressive leader in his own right, and if there's anything you've proven yourself as these last few years, it's an excellent tacticien and strategist! Stop worrying so much." She shook her head. "You just flew here on a dragon. I think everybody is just about ready to do what ever you tell them to do."

And Gascon looked around to be rewarded by the sight of miners and knights all looking at him, all being quiet as they were simply waiting for his orders.

Gascon swallowed. "Lets get those miners out first." He then said loading his trick gun. "I need at least one person whom can navigate inside of the mines and two people able to either fight or carry any one injured if needed. I don't want anymore than that, it'll just slow us down."

"I know the mines as the back of my own hand sir." A rough looking miner with a long tangled beard said stepping forward. "I would be honoured to lead you."

"We'll go with you." A young knight said stepping forward with another following before anyone else could step forward.

"Sir are you sure you should go in there to?" Marisa asked quietly.

"Ones an order has been given, you must never question it out in the open." Alphonse spoke quietly to her, echoing the words he had given her over two years ago.

And Marisa swallowed. "Yes sir."

"You two stay there." Gascon then said pointing at Alphonse and Marisa. "You will hold the reigns here until I come back. Alphonse, see if you can draw the creatures attention away from the mines so we can get in without being cut off. If you can avoid fighting, that would be good, try to distract it if you can! Just keep it away from the tunnels!" He ordered, then turned to the people that had offered themselves to go in. "Well, mr. Miner." He addressed the rough looking miner.

"Booker Aldrift sir." The old man said.

"Good, Booker." Gascon nodded. "Show the way. And Alphones try _not_ to get people hurt, we'll see if we can take that creature down out _after_ any miners is out of the danger zone."

"Yes sir." Alphonse nodded and Gascon was gone waving his own little group with him.

"Come on men, lets go to the west, draw the fire there." Alphonse demanded taking his knights with him the other direction.

"What do we do then?" The miners asked.

Marisa swallowed as she opened her notebook looking down in it and then there was a bit of quiet. Quiet as the clouds started to form, the knights and Gascons party dissapearing in each their direction, the rest just standing there.

"Miss?" One of the miners asked.

"Huh me?" Marisa blinked looking up.

"Well, the emperor went towards the mines and said we shouldn't follow him, the Captain took his knights. And his majesty told that you hold the reigns… right?" The miner in front asked. "So please Ms' what do you want us to do?" he asked.

And Marisas mouth dropped open as her book fell out of her hands. "You got to be kidding me." She barely whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

Gascon was already down in the dark tunnels of the mines together with his party, far off they could hear a scream and the tunnels were rumbling.

"Seems like the knights are drawing that thing the other direction." Booker whispered.

Gascon nodded. "They are buying us time, come on quickly now." He waved Booker in front of him. "Show the way already."

"Yes sir." Booker nodded hurrying forward and the two knights followed behind him, though they were oddly quiet.

After some good minutes of them walking in the darkness and hearing the shouts and rumbles from the other end did Gascon turn to them. "Don't you two got anything to say?" he asked.

"Oh no sir!" The first knight, a young man with dark red hair held up his hands. "We know you were on important buisness, we are just a little stunned over the dragon." He then admitted.

"What were you doing?" Booker then asked in a slightly annoyed voice. "Pardon me sir, but isn't the emperor supposed to be at his _city_ in the time of crisis? Or at the place _of_ the crisis?!" he snorted. "It was pretty worrisome when those knight fellors all said that the emperor was to _busy_ to even bother."

Gascon smirked, he did indeed prefer this straight forward approach when it was him granted. "I was out making the empire some new allies." He then flat out stated. "Kublai and his dragons are now ready to help defend the empire if ever needed."

And that made all of them splurt.

"Ku-Kublai?!" The other knight asked. " _The_ Kublai?! The dragon tamer?"

"Explains the dragon though doesn't it?" Gascon asked making his three followers exchange glances. "So yeah, I was kind of out of country, I apologise. Shh quiet." He then lowered his voice

Slowly they moved closer and closer, as roars were heard in the other end.

"We never managed to get so far in before." One of the knights whispered.

"Thank your fellow comrades, they are keeping the creature away." Gascon grumbled and then they heard it, a breathing.

"OVER THERE!" Booker exclaimed running to the left.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Gascon exclaimed and spurted after him the two knights barely following, only as they rounded a corner were they being met by the sight of Booker shaking a fellow man in miners clothes.

"Oi-Oi! Jasper! Snap out of it!" Booker exclaimed.

Yet the other mans eyes were speeled open. "They are coming for me, they are all coming for me! I can't breath! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" that other man shouted.

"You need to calm down! We are here to get you out!" Booker assured. "Jasper!"

Calmly Gascon laid a hand on Bookers shoulder and guided the man away to sit himself down on one knee in front of the shaking miner whom was looking back at him with those speeled up terriefied eyes.

Gascon frowned as he looked at the miner in a frown, then he slowly reached forward a hand and touched the place over the mans heart, making Gascons eyes widen. "Shit." He whispered.

"What is it sir?" Booker asked.

"Was Shadar here personally? Inside of the cave I mean?" Gascon at ones asked turning around.

"No, when he attacked he was just kind of flying above the cave." Booker said. "Then that creature thing appeared and started attacking, he was already gone by then."

"What does that creature even look like?" Gascon asked.

"A big shadow tentacle thing." Booker informed.

"When it attacked, did you see it pull out a light from some people?" Gascon asked. "Reaching into their chests, and pulled out a kind of light?" he tried to tell.

"Well now that you mention it." Booker blinked. "I thought I was just seeing visions but something like that did happen." He admitted. "You know what that was?" he asked.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad." Gascon swallowed. "Hurrie, find your comrades, we need to get them out of here quick!" he demanded pulling that Jasper up and his arm around his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" One of the knights suddenly yelled as a tiny little creature had appeared.

Only it seemed kind of weird, it was dark all over as if it was covered in some sort of shadow skin put untop of the creature itself, and its eyes was shining red.

"I know that kind of creature, they are pretty normal around this area." Gascon blinked. "But that black thing around it. I don't know what that is." He said just as the creature launched itself at the poor knight, right at his chest and bit into it, bit into his chest, pulling out a light with its very teethes making the knight collaps and the creature bit together destroying to light turning it into dust.

"WHAT THE FLIP?!" Gascon screamed as the knight collapsed.

"Erhm sir." Booker swallowed. "What was that?"

"Not good! Not good at all!" Gascon exclaimed pulling out his trick gun just as more creatures came. "How many miners are missing?" he asked.

"Including Jasper three, so two more!" Booker told.

"Okay, you there, get your friend! Support him, drag him with you if you have to!" Gascon shouted at the remaining knight. "And for god sake, all of you. KEEP MOVING! What ever you do, what ever you flipping do, don't let those things come anywhere _near_ your hearts!" he shouted firing a pallet that erupted in a grand light making all of the creatures scream and Gascon turned around, running with that Jasper over his shoulder. "MOVE IT!" he shouted.

Quickly they were on the run, creatures following them from behind and coming from the side.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" The knight shouted.

"GRAB HIM!" Gascon merely shouted not stopping. "OKAY ONLY ONE LEFT! BOOKER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?!" he exclaimed firing another pallet with flashing light making creatures shy back.

"THIS WAY!" Booker showed him.

"What was that light the creature took?" The knight asked dragging both his friend and the other miner behind him. "What did it do?" he asked.

"It took a piece of his heart." Gascon swallowed. "I'm sorry, we already lost these people. Good news is that they aren't exactly dead, but they are no longer the people you knew." He informed. "They've become incomplete." He stated loading his trick gun.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" The knight shouted. "Your majesty!" he exclaimed.

"Imagine the thing that makes you, you?" Gascon frowned. "Like if, if you knew someone whom is just full of courage, so much that it just rubs off on you whenever you see that person. And then someone stole every last little bit of courage out of that person, just took it out, stole it, so he now was completely without it. That person would no longer be the person you knew, it would be him and have the same memories yet not be him at all. All the qualities you loved and admired about that person. Gone. His personality, compleately changed! An incomplete person. _That_ is what is happening." He stated bitterly. "Oh thank heavens." He then sighed seeing the outline of one last person laying down on the ground. "BOOKER! Take him, we need to get out of here fast!" Gascon exclaimed.

"YES SIR!" Booker shouted grabbing the man, slinging the mans arm over his shoulder and ran. "THIS WAY OUT!" he shouted.

"YO KNIGHT BOY! GET IN FRONT OF ME!" Gascon shouted.

"What do you intend to do sir?!" The knight asked frightening running past him with his own to people.

"I'll try to give us a bit of time." Gascon hissed dropping Jasper only to pull out his trick gun and load a very special pallet. "Make ready to run, and don't stop." He then instructed loading his trick gun, and then fired.

An exploision sounded, a very loud one that made the hall way crumble and the tunnel in front of Gascon he had just fired at collaps, the explosions made Gascon fall backwards and he had to shield himself with his arms.

"SIR!" The knight shouted.

"I'm okay." Gascon hissed flinging Jaspers arm around his own shoulder again. "Didn't I tell you to run?" he asked. "JUST RUN!" he shouted and run they did.

In he dark caverns and tunnels, creatures came and Gascon already knew they would probably have been twice as many at least if Alphonse hadn't been drawing the fire outside.

"SIR THERE ARE MORE AND MORE OF THEM!" The knight shouted.

"JUST KEEP MOVING!" Gascon shouted and send another blast which collapsed another tunnel behind them. "Dammit I'm out of flash pallets." He hissed. "Hold on, going to make another explosion." He informed.

"I'm ready your majesty!" Booker exclaimed.

"YES SIR!" the knight nodded, and Gascon fired, the explosion enough to push all of them forward, basically making them burst out on the grassy the field outside where they tumbled out.

"Urgh." Gascon groaned pulling himself back up rubbing his sore head.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice shouted, a female voice and Marisa came running with several man carrying stretchers. "Anyone hurt?" Marisa asked. "I organised the remaining miners to be ready with medical supplies."

"Just take the heart broken ones." Gascon gasped for air.

"Heart broken?!" Marisa asked. "But Shadar isn't even here!"

"I know, but those infected creatures. They don't need Shadars help to do that." Gascon hissed annoyed.

"You're joking!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I wish I were, hey you got any flash grenades with you?" Gascon asked.

"Of course I do, you told me to always carry one remember?" Marisa blinked. "Why?"

"Hand them over." Gascon demanded reaching a hand towards her. "All that you got!"

"Yes sir." Marisa blinked finding three flash grenades handing them to Gascon.

"Is that all you got?" Gascon asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Marisa swallowed.

"It's fine." Gascon groaned. "Just keep the miners away from the fight, keep the heart broken out of trouble and see if you can calm them down." He asked.

"What do I tell them about the heart broken?" Marisa asked.

"Say it as it is." Gascon said in a mutter. "They deserve to know." He stated leaving for the place where the fight took place.

What he came to was quite the sight, that shadow creature was enourmus, it looked like it was made purely out of shadows, always reforming and changing into many tentacles that grabbed knights and threw them away, cuts did nothing to it, and only to quick did Gascon see one of its many tentacles launching into a knight pulling out a shining light and crushed it.

Suddenly this became very real, the knights were loosing, they didn't stand a chance. "ALPHONSE!" Gascon shouted. "FALL BACK!" he demanded.

"SIR!" Alphonse looked up at him.

"FALL BACK!" Gascon shouted again as he reached for a flash grenade and turned it, then threw it. Three… two…BANG! A blinding white light erupted making the creature scream and gave Gascon time to jump down to the battle field. "RETRIEVE!" he shouted as he stood beside Alphonse turning another flash grenade.

Alphonse only looked at him for a second before he nodded. "RETRIEVE! THE EMPERORS ORDERS!" he shouted as another flash erupted making the creature hiss as it crawled back.

"That's right, go back into your damn cave." Gascon hissed pulling out the last grenade. "GO BACK YOU MONSTER!" he shouted throwing the last grenade that erupted in a flash and the creature screamed as it vanished into the shadows, making Gascon gasp for air as he fell to his knees.

"Sir, you made it pull back." Alphonse gaped as he grabbed the young princes shoulders pulling him back up.

"Only for a little while, it'll come out again pretty soon." Gascon swallowed as he turned to Alphonse. "It not only steals hearts, it's infecting other creatures which also steals hearts ones they are affected. This is terrible. Shadar made this?" he asked.

Alphonse nodded. "Yes sir."

"That bastard!" Gascon hissed. "Some day, some day I'll. URGH!" he hissed slamming his fists down into the ground.

"Come on sir, you look terrible, you need to rest up." Alphonse said helping Gascon up, supporting the young prince back to camp.

 

 

 

 

 

Soon Gascon, Alphonse and Marisa was sitting in a little circle around a fire, also Booker was with them and a few of the knights.

Gascon was in deep thought as he frowned, his eyes festooned on the flames. "We can't beat the thing." He mumbled.

"Well maybe, with enough manpower." Alphonse commented. "You are not all out of options."

"I saw you fighting, you lost men out there, without gaining anything." Gascon gritted. "I'm not going to have more people killed or heartbroken than I have to." He hissed. "Sending knights to face that thing will just get half of them heart broken before we get anywhere."

"Then what do you suggest sir?" Alphonse asked.

Gascon looked at Alphonse then bit together. "Blow it up." He said. "The tunnel mean." He elaborated. "You need to go through one of the entrances to even get to the mines where it has retrieved to. Blow it up. Make it collapse, trap the creature and everything it has spawned." He exhaled.

"But." Marisa blinked. "Wouldn't that cut _us_ off from all of our most valuable materials?" she asked.

"Yes, it would." Gascon nodded as he closed his eyes.

Booker looked at Gascon. "Every month, we mine valuables beyond measures in those mines. Most of it goes to the Hamelin factories where they are turned into all kinds of things. Hamelin itself has been build on those mines alone, they are this empires very foundation, the source to Hamelins incredible wealth."

Gascon breathed deeply. "Yeah they are." he nodded.

"Is this the order you wish you give?" Alphonse asked.

Gascon was silent, then took in a breath. "Rig the place up for explosions." He then demanded. "Then get the miners out of here, this area is now off limits for civilians. Marisa get that organised, lead them away from here calm and nicely, if anyone are explosive experts send them towards me. Alphonse let the knights stand guard, make sure not _one_ creature get down this mountain, don't let them come close to the city."

"Yes sir." Marisa stood up then hesitated as he bit her lip.

"Marisa, it's only stones and cold metals." Gascon smiled weakly at her. "It's not worth the fight right now."

"Yes sir." Marisa nodded. "I'll collect the miners sir, I shall see you ones this is over."

 

 

 

 

 

Marisa was half way down the mountain, leading the miners, some of them carrying comerades in stretchers, as the explosions sounded making the entire mountain rumble.

A miner swallowed. "What do we do now?" he asked. "I've worked there all my life."

"Emperor Gascon made his decision for the safety of his empire, and the safety of you." Marisa told firmly, sounding way more secure than she felt. It didn't matter, she was his representative now, she _had_ to look secure and not question him in the open, ever. "Don't worry, he is very concerned for all people in his empire, you will not loose your job or starve, merely be reassigned." She informed. "A greedier man would have tried to keep those mines open at all cost, but your safety is far more important to him than any earnings in the world." She stated.

The miners all nodded. "Yes." "Agreed. " "Please tell him thank you from us."

Marisa smiled lightly. "If you want to thank him, please spread the word of his exploits today. He needs the support of the empire, even more than you need the support of him."

Booker the old miner nodded as he stepped forward. "He's a fine young man." he said. "I admit I was unsure ones, but he earned my trust. I am proud to call him my emperor." he stated making Marisa smile at him with a very appreciative smile.

 

 

 

 

Gascon though, was way to exhausted as he reentered the city, he did not have the surplus to see anyone.

He needed a place to relax, just a little bit.

One place came to mind, it just kind of drew him there. A kind old lady that had told him that he would always be welcome, a spot of tea with her just sounded so lovely at the moment.

Gascon really wanted to drink a cup of tea with Vivi, it was all he felt like he could handle right now.

So as Gascon moved closer to the palace in the cold morning, he turned at one of the streets and went to a nice little house, smiling relieved as he saw it, Gascon lifted a hand and softly knocked on the door.

It took a little while before an answer came, soon a voice sounded. "Coming, coming!" The recognisable voice of the kind woman sounded before the door at last opened, only for Vivi to gape. "Your majesty!" she gaped. "What a surprise." She blinked.

"My apologies." Gascon told in a slight bow. "I just made it home from my travel and knew the moment I went back to the palace, I would not have the time to come see you, so at least to check up, I thought I would do it now, lord knows when there will be another chance. I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Oh no. I mean, it was very nice of you to come but." Vivi tried. "I'm afraid I'm occupied today, I'm really sorry you thought of me and all I can do is send you away. I'm really sorry." she said.

"Don't think about it." Gascon shook his head, though he looked a little confused at her. "Vivian is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, everything is fine!" Vivi said though her smile was obviously fake.

"Are you quite sure?" Gascon asked.

"Yes!" Vivi said, that 'yes' sounded more forced than should be allowed, it did not suite this woman to force her words like that. "Don't worry about me! I'm doing well!" she told. "I'm.."

Just then Gascons eyes moved from her and behind her, because in the door leading back to the living room stood a young man, he looked around Gascons own age, blond hair and a beard, tall and stoic, he kind of looked like Alphonse, only a lot younger, except his stand was kind of weird, sunken together and his eyes looked weirdly hollow as they looked in Gascons direction.

Confused Vivi turned around and saw it to as she exclaimed. "ARRICK! Oh! Did-Did we disturb you?" she asked. "Please go back and get some rest, I'll just finish here." then she turned to Gascon. "I'm sorry your majesty I."

Gascon squinted her eyes at her, then looked up at the young man. "Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." he stated as he stepped past Vivi and in front of the young man, laying a hand over his heart. "As I thought." he commented removing his hand. "Cold to the touch." he stated turning around. "Care to explain?" he asked Vivi.

"Well." Vivi swallowed. "We didn't want to worry you, you have so much on your shoulders already and."

"Vivian, just tell me. Who is this young man?" Gascon asked pointing over his shoulder.

"He's my son." Vivi then said looking away. "The oldest one, please, say hallo to Arrick." she asked quietly.

It went cold down Gascons spine. "Your son?" he asked turning around to looki at the young man whom looked back at him with such empty eyes. "Your son is… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he roared turning to Vivian.

"You don't need any more worries." Vivi stated firmly. "Really, I can take care of my son, I'm glad to do it!" she said.

"When did this happen?!" Gascon asked.

"Well, he was on duty with the knights." Vivian said. "Alphonse knows more about it than I do, he was there seeing it happening, then he took my dear Arrick to our house in the morning, the palace had been destroyed, you had enough on your plate."

"The four knights that got taken the first night Shadar attacked the palace. That's over two years ago!." Gascon realized in a gape. " _Your_ son was one of them!?"

Vivi closed her eyes, then slowly nodded. "I'm afraid so." she admitted.

"How… How is he now?" Gascon swallowed, cold sweat dripping down his forehead and back, he was getting both dizzy and nauseas.

"He hasn't spoken a single word since that night." Vivi admitted. "But he's not throwing any tempers or. He's isn't throwing anything so he's very easy to take care of. He eats what I put in front of him and sleeps doing the night and… That's it." she admitted. "if I didn't give him food I fear he wouldn't eat at all, just sit around like that." she looked down. "Please don't blame yourself sir, he was so proud to call himself a knight, and so proud of his fathers position, when Alphonse talked of you to him, he couldn't wait to serve you and show his own worth, he was always a very head strong boy, he followed his chosen path of life with all he got, that's the kind of person my little Arrick is."

Gascon though backed away, almost stumbled out of the door.

"Gascon dear! You look beside yourself!" Vivi exclaimed. "Do you need anything? Can I get you some water?" she asked.

"I.. I.." Gascon swallowed feeling the cold sweat forming on his forehead, his head getting dizzy and his stomach nauseated. "I need to go!" he said. "I'm.. I'm sorry I bothered you, I." then he didn't say anymore but turned around and zoomed away.

"GASCON WAIT!" Vivi yelled out a hand. "Your majesty. I'm not blaming you I. Oh no." she swallowed.


	20. Broken promise

"Alphonse." Marisa blinked as she approached the proud knight while the sun rose a good way up over the machine city, behind the gray clouds that is, now that Marisa had seen the world outside, she started to realise that kind of weather was actually kind of unique to this place in particular. "Have you seen Gascon?" she asked. "I thought he would come down with you."

"He is not here yet?" Alphonse asked sounding genuinely surprised. "He told me he would go ahead."

"How long is that since?" Marisa asked.

"Half an hour before I left myself, and I've been here for an hour now." Alphonse responded, just as a big dragon snorted at both of them. "And that is still here." The old knight blinked at the big beast.

"I guess Gascon kind of promised Tengri the biggest raw stake in the palace." Marisa admitted as she scratched her neck. "Looks like he wont leave without it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I heard correctly, but one of my knights told me that Gascon has been out making allies with Kublai and his gang of pirates." Alphonse then frowned.

"It's true." Marisa said in a amused sigh. "Really those guys aren't so bad ones you get to know them." She said.

"I see." Alphonse frowned. "Look I don't mean to be crude, it's good to know we got at least some allies in these times. Everybody else has shut themselves off from us. But do you think they are reliable as allies?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Marisa nodded. "Kublai is a pretty good guy after all, a little strange yeah but a really good guy." She assured.

"Fine then." Alphonse shrugged before he frowned lightly. "Still I don't like not knowing where the crown prince is." he admitted in a frown. "Where could he be?" he asked.

Just as a lady quietly approached them, a lady with graying hair and kind features.

"Alphonse dearest." A quiet voice came from the port and they both turned towards her.

"Vivi?" Alphonse blinked of course at ones recognising his beloved wife. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Mrs. Vivian?" Marisa blinked equally surprised.

"Have you seen the Crown Prince?" Vivi asked in a concerned tone.

"No, actually we are at a bit of a lose ourselves." Alphonse admitted.

"Oh dear." Vivi bit her lip.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked. "Vivi did something happen?"

"He was such a dear, coming to say hallo to me." Vivi swallowed. "I didn't know, I…"

And Alphonses eyes widened.

"He found out." Vivi then admitted. "He seemed very upset, I couldn't stop him or talk him down."

Marisa blinked. "Urhm. I'm sorry. He found what out?" she asked.

"Oh no." Alphonse groaned rubbing his forehead. "I knew it. Why did I know it?" he asked.

"Excuse me, what am I missing?" Marisa asked.

"Well, I guess it's out now anyway." Alphonse exhaled. "My oldest son was a knight in the order, a fresh young man just starting to climb the ranks."

"Wait a minute, _was?_ " Marisa asked.

"He got heart broken." Alphonse admitted. "Doing one of Shadars attacks while he was on duty, he hasn't been the same since."

"No way, your _son?_ " Marisa asked in a gape. "Your. Oh god." She held a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little sick." She said, then she blinked. "Wait, while he was on duty? On duty protecting the acting emperor Gascon? Oh nooo!" she groaned slamming a hand towards her forehead. "He's going to blame himself isn't he?"

"That's exactly why we didn't want him to know." Alphonse exhaled deeply.

Marisa swallowed as she looked at the older couple. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, that's your son!"

"We are getting by." Vivi assured moving closer to Alphonse letting Alphonse take her hands. "I'm taking care of Arrick in our home, it doesn't take to much work. His real self is such a proud young man, so full of energy." She swallowed as her eyes became misty. "He so wanted to be a hero like his dad, that was all he ever talked about when he was little, he." And she choked.

"It's okay Vivi." Alphonse told holding his wife dragging her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Marisa whispered. "Mr. Alphonse, shouldn't you. I mean." She tried.

"I swore to my old friend to protect his son should anything ever happen to him." Alphonse stated in a firm voice. "Long ago when Vivi and I first married, we even had an understanding, I dedicated myself to the royal family even before I met her, that's where my duty is, and she understood that the day we married. Beside, I had figured that well. Gascons greatest wish is to find a way to reverse the effects of a broken heart. The best way to ensure to get my own son back, would be to help him towards his goal."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Marisa admitted.

"It's not our place to burden the emperor anymore." Vivi swallowed as she turned back, though her eyes were still misty. "He is already so burdened as it is, and so young! Poor young man." She sighed looking down.

"It's okay Mrs. Vivian." Marisa said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Gascon is blaming himself very easil, for the most stupid things, but it's my job to beat some sense into that thick skull of his! I'll talk to him." She promised. "You erh. That's it right?" she asked. "You don't have any other heart broken kids do you?"

"Oh no the other two are just fine." Vivi smiled warmly.

"What do they do?" Marisa asked in a wondering blink.

"Isobel is also a knight." Alphonse beamed proudly. "Though she is on leave right now."

"Why?" Marisa asked. "Why is she on leave from the knight order?"

"She's pregnant!" Vivi said in a wide smile and Marisa splurted.

"Wha-what?!" Marisa asked.

"Just to think, I'm going to be a grand mother soon!" Vivi beamed. "Oh it's going to be so nice with little tykes all around the place." She said looking so genuinely happy and Alphonse did to, his eyes shining so warmly.

"Wow, Congratulations." Marisa blinked. "I mean, wow that's. Oh my god. What about the last one, what is that one doing?" she asked. "Also a knight? Is that just the family thing?"

"Actually he's almost finished his studies to become a doctor!" Vivi beamed proudly. "He is supposed to finish almost the same time Isobel is to give birth!"

"That's amazing!" Marisa gaped. "I never knew that about you two or your children. I mean. It's amazing, that's all. Oh." She then realised.

"What?" Alphonse asked.

"Everybody is in danger of becoming heart broken, and people in this city even more so because Gascon is here, that must really weigh on him." Marisa commented quietly. "Just imagining your daughter, or other son or grandchild becoming… it's really hard to bear." She admitted.

"We'll manage." Vivi promised. "I gave birth to all three of them, fed them, saw them growing up, saw them learning how to walk, speak and write. I put them to bed every night and told them stories, I'm not going to let any of them just fade away. I can wait until Gascon find his answers, it's okay. My son is not dead, he's alive, he'll be fine again."

Marisa nodded. "I think Gascon needs to hear that way more than I do, I GOT IT!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Alphonse asked.

"I think I know where he is!" Marisa exclaimed. "Excuse me! I'll talk to you later!" she said turning around spurting away papers and pens flying after her. "OH AND BY THE WAY REMEMBER TO GIVE TENGRI THAT STAKE! WE DID PROMISE HIM!" she shouted just before she vanished, making Alphonse look behind himself at that very, _very_ large reptilian beast that could also spit fire and fly. Which looked very impatient by now.

"Right." Alphonse blinked. "A deal is a deal I suppose. A raw stake she said, OFFICER!" he then shouted at an unfortunate knight in training that just happened to be walking by.

"CAPTAIN!" The young man saluted him at ones. "At your service!"

"Go to the kitchen, give this dragon the biggest raw stake there is, emperors orders." Alphonse said.

"You want me to _WHAT?!_ " The poor officer asked.

"Come on Vivi." Alphonse simply told taking his wifes hand, compleately dismissing the officer.

"But sir! I." frightened the officer looked up at Tengri, which huffed very annoyed at him. "Raw stake was it. Ye-yes sir!" he exclaimed speeding away.

 

 

 

 

 

Marisas destination was clear though, she ran straight for the palace, into the palace and towards the centre, the most exspenive quarters, she bursted through the door to a persons private chambers and was rewarded with the exact sight that she had suspected.

The crown Prince, Gascon, sitting there worked up beyond all reason, holding up a open book in front of the younger prince of the royal family.

"Marcassin! Just try dammit! _Try!_ " Gascon hissed holding up the book. "What did you find?! TELL ME!" he demanded.

"I ALREADY KNOW MY IDEAS WERE WRONG YOU DON'T NEED TO MOCK ME!" Marcassin cried trying to hide away behind a blanket. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP HAUNTING ME! STOP!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Gascon shouted as he pulled down the blanket and stuffed the book up into Marcassins face. "Just tell me how I can help you! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?!" he shouted.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Marcassin shouted and finally vanished under the covers. "Just leave me be. I don't want you here."

Marisa swallowed as she stood in the door, slowly Gascon looked up and glanced at her. "Can you make him spit it out?" he asked.

"I doubt it." Marisa quietly responded. "Are you okay sir?" she asked.

"I'm _fine"_ Gascon seethed turning his back to her as he slammed the book together.

"You do know what happened to Arrick isn't your fault right sir?" Marisa asked, making Gascon look sourly at her.

"Mrs. Vivian is in the court yard with Alphonse, she's very worried about you, she just told me what happened." Marisa admitted. "It's not your fault though! It isn't! And the miners, and everybody else. None of it is your fault!"

"Who the hell are you kidding Marisa, of course it's my fault!" Gascon hissed. "Shadar is trying to drive me out! _He_ created that monster in the mines, to get _me_ outside! _He_ is rampaging through the empire breaking hearts left and right because he is searching for _me!"_ he hissed throwing the book away so it crashed into the wall and fell down on the floor opening up on a randomn page. "And all those knights! They lost their hearts because they tried to protect me. And I'm not. WELL AREN'T I LUCKY BEING SUCH A SPECIAL LITTLE SNOWFLAKE!" he shouted standing up. "Except I'm not! I've done _nothing!_ I left Marcassin here, all alone and unprotected and look at him!" he exclaimed gesturing wildly at the shaking bundle under the covers. "When I should have been here I wasn't, I was out doing NOTHING! And then as I get back, I am still doing jack shit!" he hissed bitterly. "The empire is not the least bit better off since I got here! Except getting a bunch of people heart broken, DAMMIT!" he hissed kicking the wall, before he stood up biting together, his eyes squinted together though it was to late as small droplets started to fall out. "I'm not a prince. I'm the person whom spend ten years perfecting pick pocket techniques, never doing anything for anybody but myself, and yet everybody says it's okay. That they'll get heart broken for me. Well it's not! No one should have to die, get hurt or heart broken for a person like me! No one! Father was right, father was always right! I'm not cut out for this. I'm not." He trembled as he leaned up against the wall, and slowly sank down until he sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall as tears fell down his face. "I don't want this." He said in a broken voice, while there was not stopping the tears. "I don't want any of it, I don't want it at all."

Marisa swallowed as she stepped closer, hesitating she stood in front of him, before she sat down next to him also leaning up against the wall.

Marcassin was trembling under the covers in his bed, he wasn't coming any closer and Marisa just sat there, next to Gascon, whom was actually genuinely crying.

Marisa swallowed, she had no no idea what to do now, slightly she hesitated. "I don't know how you were before." She whispered. "When I finally met you, you were pretty strange to me. A lot different from what I had imagined, but I wanted to believe in what Marcassin had told me."

"And what now?" Gascon asked in a trembling voice, his shoulders trembling as he covered his face with his hands.

Marisa glanced at him as she bit her lip, then slowly reached out a hand, and then touched his shoulder, keeping the hand there. "I think you're insane." she said quietly. "Absolutely nuts, crazy as flip! And stubborn and proud as heck, no one tells his royal pain Crown Prince Gascon what to do." She smirked a little amused. "And I think that's exactly what we need right now." She swallowed. "We need someone as insane as you, it's our only chance. I know this is far from over, and it'll just get even harder This alone it's to much for one person, I don't think anyone in the entire world would be able to handle all of this without breaking. I don't blame you at all, I admire you for your sacrifice doing this. Staying here. That alone shows that you are wrong, Gascon." she said. "You sacrificed your own freedom to just be here, ever since you got here all you have done, all I have seen you doing is trying to help anyone else than yourself. That's what I see. You're trying to help your brother, you're trying to help me, you are trying to help Alphonse. You are trying to help all the heart broken, anyone whom is starving, while asking nothing for yourself. You are being very noble, Gascon." she said resting her hand untop of his looking at him. "You are a very good person, yes you have some shady qualities for sure. But ever since you got here, all you ever talked about has been helping others! That's all you ever do, you _are_ noble, selfless, brave and a good person. I'm so proud of being able to call you my emperor, and my friend." she smiled weakly. "You make me want to do my best, though I guess all I can do is to promise you. I'll stay by your side, till the end." She said quietly, not letting go. "Gascon, you're my emperor and you're my friend. I want to help you, I want to stand by you. I used to be happy just being locked away among all of the dusty books, I never thought I would be good enough to amount to anything else. Just me and the books, that was my entire world, and the world I had settled for. It was though.. kind of lonely." she admitted. "Deep inside, I did wish for more. And now, I feel like I am actually accomplishing things, important things, things that are way more than what a person like me could possible deserve. And I'm honoured to do it, I'm happy to do it. Thank you for helping me to become the best I can be." She smiled weakly. "You made me a far better person than I ever thought I could become."

"It's been so good seeing you grow like that." Gascon admitted. "That has been a bright spot. But, everything else. There'll be even more heart broken people before it's over, and I can't stop it! I can't." he said. "I would give anything, but there's nothing." He choked. "If just. If only I."

"If just what?" Marisa asked. "If you had magic? Marcassin had magic, he stood no chance. If you could just cure all the heart broken yourself? It's not just you whom are helpless, no one can cure them right now. And if you could, Shadar would just break their hearts all over again. Defeat Shadar? If he could be defeated that easily he would have been a long time ago. By your own father and the three other sages that were present back then. It's so unfair you have to carrie all of this, How many times do I have to tell you that?!" she asked. "How many times do I have to beat it into your head! God I wish I could help you somehow." she said as she craddled her knees fighting her own tears to the best of her ability. She could not be weak in front of Gascon, he needed her to be strong. He needed her to be strong for him. "How can I heal you?" she asked, in spite of her fight her voice still quivered. "Why do you have to be so broken inside Gascon? How can I help that pain? Why do you and Marcassin always have to be so far away?" she asked. "You are two sides of the same coin do you realise that?" she asked in a half amused half devastated voice. "You're both so... So god damn broken. The best people I ever met but damn broken. How can I help you two? How?" she asked hopelessly.

"Marisa, you are helping. You are doing so much for me, and for Marcassin." Gascon told. "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you. You've given so much, I shouldn't ask so much of you."

"Right back at you." Marisa whispered. "I wish I had the power to just make everything get better for both of you. I get it." She said as she wallowed. "I get it." She sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to keep back her own tears, but it came, just one single tear though. "You're just a person, a human being. whom happened to be forced into a really unfair situation. It's so unfair. Wanting to do everything, wanting to fix it. But just can't. Just can't because that's how it is."

"I wish. I really really do. That I could be that person everyone wants me to be." Gascon swallowed. "I wish so much."

"I know." Marisa exhaled. "If you ask me I think you are fine as you are." she said. "And you've grown since you got here, i've seen it, it's incredible, how you can just grow and adapt to any situation, it's like a weird super power you know. And I don't think you're done yet at all." She exhaled resting on his shoulder. "I would like to see where it all ends up, I would really like to see the person you'll end up being ones this is all over. I will make sure to be here to the end, see it all through. To the bitter end. I promise." She said. "I swear to you. Even if the end is really bad. I'll be there."

Slowly Gascon reached out an arm and wrapped it around her shoulder holding that arm around her. "That's a huge promise young lady." He said. "I have no idea what'll happen from here. Only that it's not going to go up anytime soon, only even further down. Shadar wont stop, he wont rest. Not before either he or I go down." He said closing his eyes.

"Gascon if you go down he'll take the entire empire, you know that right?" Marisa asked.

"Then he is the one whom must go down, isn't he?" Gascon asked. "I have to find a way. A way to defeat the source, the Dark Djinn himself. None of this will end before _he_ has been defeated."

Marisa swallowed. "I'm afraid you're right." She admitted. "He…" she bit her lip. "He has to die, he's too dangerous." And she closed her eyes. "I never thought I would wish death upon anyone, but this can't continue."

Gascon pulled the young girl into his arms as he looked up, his wet eyes now suddenly looking very harsh and his face stern. "He murdered my father, he broke my brother, he is slowly tearing the empire they protected and loved into pieces, person by person he is taking away, he brought pain to Alphonse and Vivi. I can never forgive him. I'll find a way, if it'll be the last thing I'll do! I'll find a way to kill him. I'm going to kill him." He said as his arms tightened around Marisa.

"I understand." Marisa nodded as she closed her eyes. "I'll stay to the end, we'll see it through together, to what ever the end might be." And she bit together as she looked up, her eyes behind her glasses also surprisingly hard. "I promise."

And Gascon breathed deeply. "Thank you." He said.

 

 

 

 

Perhaps it was that very conversation, perhaps it was the trip they had had together, perhaps it was the fact that Marisa and Gascon had worked beside each other in co-depency for so long now that they now somehow shared this common understanding.

They were working towards a goal, a very specific one. Shadar had to go down. Somehow, no matter the cost. It had to be done.

And it was like just that decision, that agreement changed the air. They couldn't be as happy or go lucky any longer, but there was a new determination which helped them get through day by day.

Which was good, because things weren't getting better.

They had lost their most profitable mines, and thusly a big chunk of where any money was coming from. Not only that, the factories ran out of materials only to quickly and were struggling to keep up any kind of production.

To get materials people started to collect old broken items and turned them in for a bit of cash, so those items could be taken apart and remelted in the factories made into new products to keep up some kind of work.

It was nothing in comparison to what they used to get out of the mines though.

Which meant things in the empire didn't go so well, people didn't have as much money and they weren't happy about it.

They were though in a crisis, at one point Gascon had an anger fit when he was being served a very special royal meal which had been made specifically for him, and he demanded that they shouldn't waste money on that but just give him the same thing the servants were having.

They needed to safe where ever they could.

Gascon had also taken up sword fighting again, training against the knights in the court yard every single morning.

As he had explained it, he had become rusty, his reflexs's had dulled since he had returned to the palace, probably because of all the sitting down he had done.

And that would not do, he would have to be at his best if he was to ever stand a chance in front of Shadar, so he trained and with his new anger and determination, actually managed to out best a few knights, though traditional sword fighting still really wasn't his strongest side.

The people would never go against their current acting emperor though, he was already becoming quite the legend!

The story about how he had out bested the great Kublai, then to fly over Hamelin on a dragon he had tamed and then flown to the mines where he had imprisoned the shadow beast no one else stood a chance against.

Those stories had probably blown a bit out of proportions, but the people loved them! Their emperor was a hero! They loved those stories just about as much as Gascon hated hearing continuously more and more absurd versions of them, painting him as the bigger and bigger hero.

Eventually Alphonse and Vivi did become granparents and Gascon was asked to give the little child his blessings.

Which was done in awkward hesitant hands, but it was all around a good idea, especially as Gascon offered the little child a gift in the form of a music box playing a little lullaby when winded up.

Marisa had no idea when Gascon had had the time to make it, but something told her he just needed to do something for this family, and the mother of the child, Isobel, Alphonses daughter had gaped and fibbed by the gift, thanked him many times and said that she looked forward to serving him again. Though as she turned to her baby Gascon turned around, obviously not wanting to pretend to smile more than he had to.

They managed as time passed, Gascon and Marisa was working towards their goal, to become strong enough to one day face Shadar.

It was the only way.

 

 

 

 

 

It had been over a year since the incident in the mines, over three years since Gascon had returned to Hamelin.

In the night, the young woman, not a girl anymore, a woman, was walking down the dark streets, only lighted up by street lights at this time of night as the woman was busy organising her notebook, Marisa.

She was pushing her glasses up her nose before she sorted through even more papers.

Gascon _had_ to speak with the financiel advisors one of these days, they couldn't push that away anymore. That grand duke still wanted to talk to him, probably about something Gascon would dismiss, yet the duke probably wouldn't stop pressuring either before he got an audience with the acting emperor. More cases of broken hearted people. Didn't Shadar ever take breaks? Or vacations?

The south part of the empire could do with a re-evaluation pretty soon, Gascon should have the time to look at that. Marisa chewed on her pencil as she thought; How to schedule, how to make it so it was all planned most efficiently so Gascon also had the time he needed to train and build the things he needed.. hmm..

" _There you are. Found you."_

Marisas head snapped up. That voice. It was not a human voice, it partially sounded like the wind, like a storm or an old squeaking tree. Marisa swallowed. "Shadar." she barely whispered.

"At last." that voice which could either be the wind or a voice rolled down the streets. "I found you."

"I think you're mistaking me for another person." Marisa then said turning around finally facing the hooded figure. "I'm a no one, you got no reason to be so happy finding a no one like me."

"Don't think I don't remember the little wrench." Shadar spoke as he stretched out a finger that was thin and withered, pointing at her. "This could have ended, three years ago. You could have let me take the precious prince's heart with me, and the empire would have suffered no more."

"Oh you mean the empire would have fallen into decay even quicker than it already does?" Marisa asked. "Sorry, I'm not going to apologise for that one."

"Ah yes, there she is, the emperors loyal right hand, as good as his right hand, never leaving his side, always there to support him and speak up for him." Shadar whispered in a almost loving tone.

"Are you kidding me? You think I am that kind of a special snowflake?" Marisa asked. "Please, I just make the schedules." She said as her hand slowly reached down into her pocket.

"We shall see." Shadar spoke as he floated closer, just as Marisa pulled up a flash grenade, turned it and threw it at Shadar, just in time for it to explode in a great white light making Shadar hiss in pain.

Quickly Marisa turned around as she ran, as fast as she could.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY SO EASILY!" Shadars scream sounded from behind.

"Sorry." Marisa swallowed as she ran. "I got a promise to fullfill." She stated only to suddenly stumble as the same black hooded figure appeared right in front of her.

Marisa gaped, she had just run away from Shadar, and now he was in front of her?! Oh god he could teleport!

"You really think you can take on the Dark Djinn so easily?" Shadar asked.

"I CAN TRY!" Marisa shouted throwing a second flash grenade at him which also exploded making Shadar scream as he vanished into thin air.

This time Marisa reached up and grabbed a ladder to one of the tall buildings climbing upwards, up on the roof top, only to be faced with a Dark Djinn already waiting for her there.

"Why should that help?" Shadar asked from above her.

Marisa though simply let go and dropped all the way down, back to the street floor, where she landed on the ground and barely managed to roll around grabbing a flash grenade in her pocket.

"You're just back where you started." Shadar commented from where he stood right next to her.

"WUARGH!" Marisa shouted throwing a flash grenade right at him, and Shadar vanished only for him to appear right behind her.

"You think you can fight me?" Shadar asked.

"I HAVE TO!" Marisa shouted as she slammed her notebook towards him, but it went right through him as if he wasn't even there. "GOD! DAMMIT!" she shouted hammering the notebook at him again and then again, but it never seemed to really hit him, just went through him, and then she kicked after him, only to stumble as her foot seemed to go right through him and Marisa barely managed to keep balance as she stumbled forward, and then turned around, to see the cloaked djinn, floating slightly above ground, untouched.

"You might as well give up, it'll be much easier." Shadar said.

"I can't, I wont." Marisa swallowed, sniffed. "I want to see Marcassin smile again!" She said. "I want to see Gascons smile reach his eyes! I want to see him at the best he can be! Because he can be more, so much more! I know he can. I want to see the empire they can make together! I want to see the future they can build! A future where people are happy, and they will be creating wonders for everybody to marvel at! I want to see those two sttanding together like that. To see that, any sacrifice I could give would be small in comparison. I wont let you destroy that! You can't." she cried.

"That is quite the ambition." Shadar commented. "I can feel your ambition burning, even from where I am standing. Who should have thought, that it was always your ambition that drove you."

Marisa sniffed as she swallowed. "I just want to be the best assistant the world has ever known." She said and then twisted another flash grenade and threw it at Shadar.

This time though, he held up a hand and threw up a shield throwing the grenade right back at Marisa, blasting in her face sending her backwards, only for shadar to send a ball of darkness right at her, sending her another pair of blocks down the street and into a wall where she was crushed, her notes and papers falling out of her bag, her last grenade rolling across the dark pavement, untouched and unused, and Marisa couldn't even reach for it. Her arm was hurting to much. It was probably broken… shit.

Slowly Shadar moved closer, as a grant big shadow he towered over her, looking down, for a minor second, Marisa was willing to swear, that she was actually seeing his eyes. And they were… painful. Full of pain and hurt, but then they were gone, back into the shadow of his hood.

"What now, you are out of those light things, you got nowhere to run, you don't even have any books to throw after me." Shadar commented.

And Marisa sighed deeply as she swallowed. "Yeah, you're right." She whispered leaning back, hissing by the pain in her shoulder. "I'm defenceless, there's nothing I can do." She squinted her eyes. "I wonder if this is how Gascon always feel. Powerless?" she questioned. "No matter what I say or do now, there will be no stopping it will there?" she asked in a vague smile looking up at the floating djinn, tears forming in her eyes, silently falling down.

Shadar didn't say anything, just floated above her.

"You wasted your time though, getting me wont stop Gascon fighting back." Marisa smiled at him while tears streamed down her cheeks. "He wont stop, not before he found a way to safe Marcassin, to keep his empire safe. And ones he sets his mind upon something, there'll be no stopping him, not even you."

"The prince depends on you." Shadar pointed out.

"Njaah, you're kidding me?" Marisa asked. "I just make the schedules." She said and Shadar launched forward putting his hand directly into Marisas chest making her eyes widen, just as the dark shadows formed around the two and engulfed them completely.

Marisa sniffed as she felt the hand closing around her heart, felt the icing cold touch. "I'm sorry Gascon. I promised to stay by your side to the last. Please forgive me for breaking my promise." She asked. Then the hand pulled out and the last thing Marisa saw was that little light in Shadars hand before her world turned to darkness and her limp figure fell to the ground.


	21. Despair to....

That morning, Gascon experienced the unfortunate event of being late.

Because he had in fact _not_ been waken up, there had been _no one_ telling him what his schedule was for the day, and that certain someone was no where to be seen. So Gascon had very little idea if there were any important meetings that day.

This was something that had never happened before, not for three years!

"Sir, where were you?!" Eden the advisor for finances asked. "We were waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry." Gascon blinked. "My assistant seems to have misplaced herself, do you happen to know if I'm supposed to be anywhere now?" he asked.

"With all due respect sir, how would I know?" Eden asked.

"Have you seen my assistant?" Gascon then had to ask.

"No." Eden then admitted. "Not since the last time I saw you, and then she were right behind you. That's usually where she is." She commented.

"Right." Gascon frowned scratching his neck.

As the hours started to creep by and there was no sign of the young woman nor any of her notebooks nor papers, Gascon started to grow anxious, he looked all over the palace, asked everybody he saw.

But all he got was shaken heads.

"Perhaps she has fallen ill." Alphonse suggested. "It happens to the best, also the finest of knights."

"She met up even when she had flue and burning fever this winter." Gascon reminded him in a frown. "I had to order her to go home! This is not like her! At least I would expect her to send a carrier with a message!"

"When is the last time you saw her?" Alphonse asked wondering.

"Last night." Gascon said. "When she went home for the day."

"So she hasn't been here all day?" Alphonse asked then looked towards the sun. "It's over afternoon now." He commented. "That _is_ strange." He admitted. "And you didn't give her the day off?" he asked.

"No, not today." Gascon shook his head. "Look I'm sure! She was supposed to be here today! If we had agreed on anything else I would have had a schedule in my hand for the day to follow myself, I don't so she should be here! And she's not! I don't like this!" he said, then straightened out his coat walking away.

"Sir, where are you going?" Alphonse asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?!" Gascon drawled. "I'm going to look for her of course! I can't work without my assistant, it's that simple!" he sneered.

 

 

 

 

 

Soon Gascon was at Marisas little home, the floor above a baker shop and he was hammering on the door. He would never admit it, but Gascon was in fact worried sick, his heart was banging, his head in a panick.

This kind of vanishing act was _not_ like Marisa, not at all! It was true, she had met up being both soaked and ill beforehand, she had crossed a storm that knocked over entire carrages just to get to work, she would work day and night most literately. It was not like her to vanish not at all!

"Hallo, Marisa! Are you in there! Marisa!" Gascon shouted knocking on the door to her living space. No answer.

Frowning Gascon looked at the door, then slipped his hand into his pocket and found just a little metal pen.

Sitting down on his knee Gascon put it into the lock, and a little while after that, the lock clicked open and the door opened.

Looking in Gascon was faced with the shelf filled with books, and even more books in a stack on the floor beside a little dining table.

The old yet comfortable looking furniture standing around, it all looked very humble and kind of messy but inviting. "Marisa?" Gascon asked stepping inside. No answer, it was all empty.

Next Gascon moved to the small bedroom and saw a single bed with green linings, made up just fine and didn't looked slept in.

So either Marisa had been up for a while and had been well enough to make up her bed, or she hadn't been home at all.

Gascon sincerely hoped the first option was the case, one thing was for sure though, she wasn't at home.

But then where? If she wasn't at home and wasn't at the palace. "MARISA!" Gascon shouted turning around running for the streets.

Gascon had no idea where to look, he had already searched through the entire palace, and she wasn't there!

She wasn't at home. Where else could Marisa be?

In the old days, probably at the library, but she said she hadn't been there since she had started working for Gascon!

Where else could she be? The streets? The shopping district? Where?

Deciding to try different routes between the palace and Marisas home Gascon ran back and ford, asking different people.

"Have you seen a young woman?" He asked a older gentleman. "With kind of messy blond hair, glasses, probably carrying a shoulder bag filled with papers."

But all he got was head shakes, that was until a young girl blinked.

"Oh I saw someone like that!" The girl exclaimed. "She walked straight past me."

"WHERE?!" Gascon exclaimed.

"Just a few streets back." The girl said pointing behind herself. "She was just kind of walking, didn't look so good."

That made Gascon look up. "Thanks." He said and then ran straight past her to the appointed direction.

"Wow that guy sure looked a lot like Crown prince Gascon." The girl blinked. "I guess he gets that all the time." She then shrugged going on her way.

 

 

 

 

"MARISA!" Gascon shouted as he ran to the appointed destination, but were left disappointed, there were people there, walking back and ford, but no Marisa. Dissapointed Gascon exhaled as he twirled around searching the street with his eyes. She had to be somewhere here right? She had to. Suddenly Gascon saw it, a mop of yellow hay stack hair on a person whom had her back to him, just slowly walking with the masses.

"Marisa?" Gascon blinked confused. The hair was not kept in a horsetail nor a bun as it usually would be, but he recognised the hair colour and the coat, it had to be. There was no mistaking that coat, no other person had that many notebooks and papers constantly spilling out of the otherwise pretty big pockets. "MARISA!" he shouted running towards the woman, so relieved that he didn't even think about the fact that she didn't even turn around by the sound of his voice, nor the calling off her name. "Marisa thank god!" Gascon exhaled reaching out grabbing her shoulder, only for Marisa to scream in pain.

"AUW! Don't do that!" She exclaimed finally turning around and Gascon blinked.

"Marisa." Gascon looked at her. "You look terrible, what happened?" he asked sounding deeply concerned.

Because indeed, Marisa looked a mess. More of a mess than usual that is. Her hair was freely falling around her face and shoulders, it was not just messy but tangled and dirty, falling in big tangled lumps around her face. Strains of hair obscuring her eyes, her face was dirtied and her chin brushed, her glasses were for some reason missing, and her arm hung weirdly limp on her side.

"Your arm." Gascon breathed looking at the shoulder he had accidently touched that hung like that. "Are you okay? Here let me see." He asked reaching for her.

"Why bother?" Marisa asked in a dull tone, without any warmth nor light in it, it was low, devoid of energy, slow.

"What do you mean why bother?" Gascon asked. "It looks hurt, come on, let me see." He tried to get the jacket away from her.

"DON'T DO THAT IT HURTS!" Marisa shouted stepping away, her odd sunken in eyes that looked downright glacial looking up at him.

"Come on, we can't have that precious writing arm of yours hurt now can we?" Gascon asked.

"Why bother?" Marisa asked again in that same voice that didn't have any energy what so ever behind it, no anger just stating plain facts. "I don't care, so you shouldn't either, just go away and don't touch it." She asked in that hollow voice. "Go." she demanded pushing Gascon away with her left good arm.

Didn't work to well though, as Marisa clearly was very weak and Gascon barely budged by the pathetic push.

"Marisa that's ridicules, that's really not like you saying stuff like that." Gascon commented in a frown.

"What do you care?" Marisa asked in the same hollow voice looking up at him with empty glacial eyes. "What difference would it even make?" she asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Gascon asked now starting to grow pretty annoyed. "This behaviour is very unworthy of you young lady, what the heck is wrong?" he asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business." Marisa asked in a deep exhale, before she looked up at him with much darker eyes and spoke in a downright sinister tone. "Your royal pain." And for the first time ever, as she spoke those words, it wasn't teasing or underlying felt with warmth and appreciation, it was a genuine insult! Delivered with spite and a threatening undertone.

"Alright young lady, now you got some _real_ explaining to do." Gascon hissed in a low voice. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just minding my own buisness, what is that to you?" Marisa asked tiredly looking away.

"You're not acting like yourself at all! You're acting like a completely different person." Gascon responded in a hiss. "I was worried sick about you, do you know that?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "I thought someone had gotten to you, that Shadar…." Then his eyes widened. "No." he whispered. "Oh no please don't tell me." He asked, yet his suspicion was already almost as good as confirmed as Marisa held her good arm over her heart, grabbing that area as if she desperately trying to protect it.

At ones Gascon laid his hand over hers and removed it to feel for himself, and then removed his hand in shock. Ice cold to the touch. "No." he breathed. "MARISA!" he shouted grabbing her shoulders.

"AUW THAT HURTS!" Marisa cried.

"Sorry!" Gascon exclaimed letting go. "Come on look at me!" he asked. "Look at me, tell me what we are working for!" he asked. "Come on do this for me!" he asked.

Slowly Marisas eyes turned to Gascon, but they were dull and dead, a certain kind of light completely lacking. "I have no idea what we are working for, it's pointless, it's all pointless, I'm done." She said. "I don't care."

That hit Gascon like a brick, those were words he had never ever thought, not for a second, he would hear come out of Marisas mouth.

They were not her words, not really, he knew that. But it still hit him, he felt his heart sinking down, his throat tying itself together. "No." he whispered. "God no. I'm sorry." He sniffed slowly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." He told.

Marisa didn't answer, her face expression was none moving and her eyes none saying as she dully looked over Gascons shoulder, not even winching though his embrace would have to hurt her arm.

"I'm going to get you better, I promise." Gascon told. "I'm." he closed her eyes. "Shadar tried to get to me through you, didn't he?" he asked in a angry hiss, an underlying threat finding its way into his voice. "I'm so sorry. so sorry."

Normally Marisa would have returned the embrace by now, but she didn't. She could just as well have been a wooden doll in his arms.

 

 

 

 

Alphonse was pacing up and down the gate entrance to the palace, Gascon had been gone a long time by now, longer than it would take to merely check on Marisas home, he didn't like this. Not at all.

The worrisome feeling was starting to get to him too. Please let that young woman be okay, Gascon don't need any more loses, let her be.

His prayers though obviously went unheard, as a figure appeared down the stairs and slowly stepped upwards, a figure carrying another figure in his arms.

Gascon carrying a young woman, whom crumbled together in his arms, crawling into a little ball as if trying to protect herself from harm.

"SIR!" Alphonse yelled running to him, his eyes falling on the young woman whom looked very pale in his arms. Her eyes weirdly shadowy and placid as she looked out in front of herself "Oh no, sir is she?" he asked, his fears only becoming bigger as Gascon looked up, his eyes misty yet very harsh and his face expression angry, he looked beyond angry and ready to kill. "Alphonse." he said quietly. "Her heart, it's ice cold. Her heart is cold!" he hissed angrily tears forming in his eyes."How can I help her? How?!" he asked as he bit together.

"Sir, I don't think." Alphonse tried.

"She was attacked because of me, I should have protected her! That was my job! What can I do! JUST TELL ME!" Gascon roared in anger tears falling down from his eyes.

"Sir, you very well know that if there was anything you could do, Marcassin would have been cured a long time ago." Alphonse swallowed. "You just need to make her comfortable now."

"But I need her!" Gascon hissed angrily. "I _need_ an assistant dammit! I need her! Marisa I need you! Do you hear me! I bloody need you so snap out of it!"

Marisa though didn't look at him. "No you don't, no one needs me, leave me alone." She muttered, making Alphonse look surprised at her.

Gascon hissed as he squinted his eyes closed. "I." He bit together. "I'm such an arrogant greedy pig." He whispered lowering his head so it touched Marisas hair. "I was just thinking about myself and my own damn safety, of course Shadar would try to get to me through those close to me. It's so bloody obvious."

"Sir." Alphonse swallowed.

"What do I do?" Gascon asked. "Look at her, she's hurting." He said as Marisa crumbled together, holding her hands over her heart, winching from the pain.

"Perhaps take her to the physician first?" Alphonse suggested. "She doesn't look to good, that's quite a nasty bruise." He commented gently touching Marisas forehead that had a big cut mostly hidden under a bang of her hair, then his hand fell down on her chest as well, just to make sure, but at the touch Alphonses eyes closed. "I'm sorry sir, but it looks like you should look for another assistant, her job is very tough, it shouldn't be maintained by a heart broken."

"But I don't want another assistant!" Gascon exclaimed. "There's no way I'll ever find anyone as good as her! Who else would be able to schedule such an insane amount of meetings and still make it work huh?" he asked. "Who else would be able to remember every thing that has been said and write them down? Or…or.. Marisa you hear that! I want _you_ dammit!" he hissed shaking her. "So snap out of it! You wont be able to safe Marcassin like that! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted.

"Stop it, you're hurting me." Marisa cried winching in pain. "I don't want to! There's no point anyway, no point at all." She said tears starting to form in her eyes. "We are all doomed."

Alphonse bit his lip as he swallowed. "Shall I take her sir?" he asked. "Bring her to the physician for you?" he asked.

"No, I want to do it myself. Looks like it's the only thing I can do." Gascon swallowed. "At least let me do that." He asked grimly.

 

 

 

 

 

Gascon was sitting in the chair, beside the sick bed as the physician went over Marisa, taking the jacket over her and checking her.

And as the professional he was, the court physician started to explain in a cold professional tone what he saw. "As you can obviously see, her face has some slight brushing and so does some of the rest of her." He stated. "Her shoulder has been dislocated but that's easily fixable, more problematic is the arm, it's broken in two places and will need to be in a casket for a month or two. All that I can fix for you, physically she'll be as good as new in three months tops." He said, then turned to Gascon, now his eyes more hesitant. "A broken heart though, I'm afraid I have no cure nor ease for that." He informed. "It's category one, she can still speak and perform simple tasks like your brother." He commented turning to Marisa. "But I am afraid, that also like your brother, I would have to advice against trusting her with any important tasks. A heart broken can become very unpredictable and they are prone to self harm when not watched, especially considering that she's a category one, I would advice care."

"Excuse me what?" Gascon asked.

"If you want her to be safe, do not put her under any extra stress." The physicians asked in a very calm voice.

"No, that category thing, category one? What does that mean?" Gascon asked.

"Oh." The physician blinked. "Please forgive me sir, really it's just for my own sake I created three categories of heart broken." He said. "It's just a guideline really, as every single case seems to be quite unique."

"Would you describe those categorise for me?" Gascon asked.

"Certainly." The physician blinked. "Category one, is the most tricky cases, like ms' Fontane here. They mostly appear like normal people, and it would take closer inspection or at least prior knowledge to their original personality to even realise something is wrong." He stated. "Category two, people whom looks normal at first glance, but upon closer inspection anyone at all would be able to see something is off about them, an odd personality trait that is not normal, a tendency to act irrationally over nothing and just all around, seems off, I'm afraid to feel inclined to call your Brother such, normal people do not scream that easily over so little. And category three, the silent ones." He sighed. "The ones whom looks like well. zombies. Not moving, not talking, just stands there. Every single case is unique so this is all very vague, but it's a guide line at least." He finished.

"So I should be happy she's not a category three at least?" Gascon asked in annoyed mutter.

"I wouldn't say that." The physician admitted. "Because honestly. Category one are the most dangerous ones, they are a danger to themselves and the people around them, they are just as sick as category three, they are just as incomplete. It goes against my creed to lie, so I wont, I'll just tell you my observations and advices as a physician." He stated in a sigh. "Category one are particularly dangerous because they are still as smart as they were before, they can try to trick people into thinking they are okay, then only to do self harm when they are alone or do other things when not watched. They are the invisible heart broken, people you don't at ones realise are in pain, I don't even dare think how many there actually are walking around right now no one has discovered yet. What I realised is, category one is by far the most common one, which just makes it all that much more dangerous. I'm sorry your majesty, the Marisa Fontane you knew is not in this room anymore. She's gone." He said.

Gascon closed his eyes, then hold a hand over his eyes.

"I will give you a moment." The physician then said. "Ms' Fontane, I will be back in fifteen minutes, try not to move your arm in the meantime, I'll make a cask for you then." He said leaving the room. Leaving Gascon with Marisa, which was a pretty awkward situation.

Gascon swallowed. It had been strange with Marcassin, to see his brother whom was both there and not there at all on the same time.

But then it had been different, he hadn't seen Marcassin for ten years, Marcassin had grown, changed. With Marisa though.

Gascon had seen her off just yesterday, said good night to her and had fully expected her to just show up in the morning, like always.

"Shows you should just never assume things doesn't it?" Gascon sighed falling back in his chair. "I admit it, I thought you would just be there to tell me that everything is possible, every time I doubt myself. I kind of just assumed you would be there with that mindset. Anything is possible. To the end huh?" he asked rubbing his face.

Marisa didn't answer, just starred out right in front of her.

"Well thanks for the conversation." Gascon rolled his eyes, then hissed. "That damn Shadar, why is he doing this? Why?" He asked tightening his fist. "What does he want? World power? I don't get it!"

"He wants everyone to suffer just as much as he does." A voice sounded beside him.

Surprised Gascon looked up and then looked at Marisa, whom did not look back at him, she just looked out in the air, and it seemed like that was all she was going to say.

"What?" Gascon asked.

Slowly Marisa turned her head, her now empty eyes looking at Gascon. "You, Marcassin, Alphonse, Vivi, the people in the empire, Kublai, his pirates, and the rest of the world to. Everyone." She whispered. " _everyone._ And there is no stopping it." She said laying back on her pillow looking up in the ceiling with empty eyes. "It's all pointless." she stated.

Gascon was starting to get actually annoyed with her. "The Marisa I know would work her butt off for what she believed in, no matter how hard things seemed at the moment, you're just going to lay back and do nothing aren't you?" he asked.

"So what?" Marisa asked. "It's all point less anyway." She commented.

Gascon hissed annoyed as he stood up, he knew he had to leave or he would just end up in a shouting match with Marisa, just like he did every single time he tried to talk to Marcassin! And that was seriously not what he needed right now.

Once outside the infirmary he slammed his fist into the wall. "Shadar. You took my father, you took my brother, and now you took my right hand. Are you never going to stop?" he asked. "What did any of us ever do to you?" he asked. "Nothing that's what! You coward!" he seethed. "You rotten bastard! I don't care what it takes, some day you'll pay for this! Some day." He promised angrily.

 

 

 

 

Far away, sitting in her floating palace, was a woman, dressed in white, the univers itself mirrored in her cape as her masked face looked at her all seeing crystal ball, a ball that looked at the young prince. "How fascinating." The white witch commented. "The young prince's pain is starting to turn into anger. And his despair into hate, now where have I seen that before?" She asked, sounding almost slightly amused by it.

"Ooh, our most loyal servant, the wretched Shadar." The parrot beside her spoke up proudly. "You think that's another candidate for her grace's blessings? The last one has so far been a faithfull servant."

"We shall see." The white witch commented her hand swirling over the ball. "His potential is indeed great, his despair has still room to grow, and his pain can be added to. Fighting against it is meaningless of course. But perhaps the hate and anger born from his pain and despair will be useful to us."

"Then you will offer him a position?" The parrot asked.

"Not yet." The white witch spoke laying her two hands over the crystal ball. "Like all good wines, he must mature until he is precisely right, precisely ready, so the power despair can give him will be at its uttermost and consume him completely. Then we shall have our dark prince, a prince of darkness." She said. "Whom will help us spread the despair, so all shall feel, and all shall know of the pain I have gone through. The pain brought upon the world from the imperfect humans whom lives there, and then we'll build a better world, where no such thing will be of the issue. Yes indeed. He has the potential to become most helpful in our goal." She commented as she almost lovingly slid her hand with her long fingers down the crystal ball. "My Dark prince"


	22. The Dark Prince

It seemed so slowly now, that days were creeping by. And the dark shadow that had laid over the kingdom for all of the time Gascon had been there was just that much thicker, almost tangiable, as if you could cut in it with a knife, and it continued to grow ever larger, spreading, multiplying, consuming the empire.

Gascon did not get himself another assistant, he would not let another person come that close to him.

Gascon knew that Shadar would try to get to him through the people the closest to him, and Shadar would never stop. Gascon could not bear being the reason for another one to suffer, he would not be able to bear seeing another person being ripped into half the person he or she had ones been, while Gascon very well knew it was because of his presence and his role there.

At first Gascon had thought he would at least watch a bit over Marisa, like he did for Marcassin, but that quickly stopped. He did not like seeing her, it always ended in quite the ugly situation as Marisa would sit around saying how pointless it was to even try doing anything.

She was back in her books, always sitting hidden behind a book in some corner, getting annoyed when you tried to pull them away from her. Yet something Gascon had noticed was that her eyes weren't gliding over the pages, just looked emptily at the paper, and she rarely flipped any page. He was sincerely doubting she was even reading at all, there was something else behind this behaviour.

Like Marcassin had tried to hide behind a hog helmet, Marisa was hiding behind books. Gascon could not bear to see that in both of them, not any more.

He could not both watch over them and a empire, it was impossible.

That's when Vivi stood up. "Let me take care of her." She then asked Gascon.

"Vivian." Gascon turned at her.

"Your majesty, I did not think you could get any thinner but look at you, you're wasting away. I never seen you being so pale, and those shadows under your eyes, they do not suite you at all." Vivi said in a deeply concerned voice. "I know young Marisa has no family, and the heart broken cannot be left alone, then they'll fade away, they need someone to look after them. Let her stay in my house. I'll make sure she wont waste away, and you will not have to worry."

"You don't have to." Gascon said in a light head shake.

"I'll only be happy to help." Vivi then insisted. "My husband is pledged to help you, and I am pledged to help my husband, so in a way. It'll just be doing my duty."

"Looking after just one heart broken is not an easy job." Gascon swallowed. "It's a lot harder than what some think."

"Then it's a good thing that I used to have three irresponsible children running around pulling in each others hair." Vivi smiled. "And now I have no other job to do than cleaning the house anyway."

Gascon smiled amused, a little sadly. "Thank you, what ever you need, anything at all, just give the word." He said turning around towards the window.

"Well, perhaps you would like to come for a cup of tea one of these days, an old lady gets lonely." Vivi suggested.

Gascon smiled wryly looking over his shoulder. "Thank you for the invitation, but no thank you." He said turning back. "I'm afraid my schedule wont allow for such pleasant things."

They both knew what the reality was behind the decline, Gascon did not want anyone close to him, not anymore.

He would not let Shadar know that Vivi was close to him, he had to keep that family at a distance, at all cost, at least in his mind.

And Vivi knew what a stubborn person the young prince was, he did not react well to pressure, never had. "Very well your majesty." She sighed deeply. "If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate." She then said. "I told you, you would always be welcome, that has not changed."

"Thank you." Gascon responded not even turning around to look at her. "Please excuse me, I am rather busy.

"Yes your majesty. Please do remember to eat and rest, it doesn't look like you have gotten much of either lately." Vivi then breathed deeply.

Gascon halted at the door, then exhaled. "Will do." He said and vanished through the door. It was a lie, obviously. Gascon was after all, quite the liar.

 

 

 

 

"A large number of creatures are moving in from the south and has thus far attacked a number of villages, I think it's about time to send some knights and soldiers." Alphonse said at a meeting showing the location on a map. "It's tricky though, we are running low, if we let just a little number of soldiers travel, the machine city itself will basically be left defenceless."

"What do you think sir?" Andrea one of the other council members asked Gascon.

"I don't know." Gascon sighed deeply rubbing his forehead. "We are being worn down, bit by bit, slowly. There has been made no progress since I got here." He sighed looking beyond exhausted at the map. "Send the soldiers you can spare." He then asked. "At least let them know that it's not because we don't care."

Yet as it was, Gascon was right. The dangerous thing was, just how slowly and sneakily it had all been sat into motion, the decay was so slow, and so focused on the within that it become untouchable, unmaneginable to control, Shadar was immortal, he had all the time he needed, and that seemed to be part of his strategy now. There was no stopping the shadows moving further and further in over the country, growing thicker and thicker, leaving them all in darkness.

And Gascon, he seemed to disappear more and more into his own body, he seemed to be the one slowly fading away. Like he was the one missing a vital piece of him, and there seemed to be so little to do to stop it.

 

 

 

 

One late evening, Alphonse was knocking on the door to Gascons chambers, it was very dark outside, the rain was splashing down the windows. At first there was no answer, but then it came, a dark somber voice. "Enter."

Alphonse opened the door and was met by a sight that wasn't to inspiring.

Gascon was sitting in one of the big arm chairs, though sitting was perhaps a pretty inaccurate description, more like laying. Slouching back in it, and it almost looked like the big soft chair was about to swallow the young prince whole, in one big mouthful.

Somehow Gascons face looked even more gaunt than the day he had reappeared in the empire, he was no longer sun tanned, instead he was pale as a sheet, part of his face almost ash gray. Which just made the circles under his eyes stand out that much more. In his hand there was a glass of a golden coloured liquor which he swirled around as his face wore a grim face expression looking out into the air.

Alphonse glanced at the glass, he could not say he cared much for it. It was not like he himself hadn't been drinking in his younger days, heck he had some stories about the trouble he and Elscon had been into that involved several bottles of the best wine from the palace cellor. But looking at that glass now, it was another feeling entirely. Gascon liked a drink in the evening after work, Alphonse had figured that out a while ago. But with time. It seemed like it had become more than just one drink.

"What do you want?" Gascon asked annoyed not even looking at him.

"No buisness." Alphonse said. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up before I turned home for the night." He said. "I should tell you from Vivi that Marisa and Arrick are doing well."

"Hmpf." Gascon frowned grimly his eyes were darkly looking towards the window where the rain drops were splashing down outside. "Alphonse, do you realise what day it is today?" he then suddenly asked, it seemed so out of no where that it actually stunned Alphonse a little bit.

"Urh.. no." Alphonse blinked.

"Four years." Gascon stated grimly lifting his glass to his lips. "Four years since I came back to this cursed city." He said. "Today it's precisely four years ago." He stated taking good mouthful of liquor and then put down the glass. "It had been my plan to just get in, smack some sense into Marcassin and leave again, three days tops was my goal." He informed. "Then I thought well a week wont hurt will it?" he asked. "Then I gave into you, and made my true name be known, I thought just a couple of months, maybe a year. Then Marisa made me promise to commit. Even if it was going to take years to reach our goal." He hissed. "Now i'm still here, and the empire is worse than when I got here." He seethed slamming down the glass on the little table beside him. "You really think it made oh such a great positive difference that I'm here?" he asked.

"I." Alphonse hesitated. "You're doing all that you can."

"You are avoiding my question." Gascon mumbled darkly not even looking at Alphonse.

Alphonse silenced, he tried to think of something to say, but anything he could come up with just seemed to make the situation even worse.

"Seriously, what is it you want me to do?" Gascon asked leaning his head in his hand. "What do you all want from me?" he asked. "If my father had just told me what I could do, I would have done it! I would have done anything!" He hissed. "If anyone out there or in here, would just tell me, what precisely it is I can do, I would do it. I would do anything you ask!" He sneered picking up the glass again. "But none of you got anything concrete do you?" he asked emptying out the glass. "You're all bloody useless to me, you know that?" he asked heavily slamming down the now empty glass on the table.

"Sir, please don't talk like that." Alphonse asked. "You're sounding like one of the heart broken people, you sound like your heart is broken."

Gascon lifted a hand, touching the place over his heart. "Perhaps I am." He admitted. "It's not cold, I can feel it beating, but it feels so heavy." He breathed. "I feel so empty inside, it's like there's a void, and it's not going away. I don't want to sleep, I hear them when I sleep. Father, Marcassin, Marisa and so many voices. It doesn't stop." He hissed grabbing his head. "Why is it that _I_ am never allowed any peace?" he asked. "Get out of my head." He then asked exhausted falling back into the chair. "I'm tired. I'm so tired." He yawned robbing his eyes.

"Sir, if you give up now, the empire will fall." Alphonse told.

"Always thinking so small Alphonse, no, not the empire." Gascon stated as he reached for the bottle on the table, refilling his glass. "The Empire just happens to be the last civilisation standing with a leader whom is not heart broken. The world. Shadar is after the entire world. And he will not stop, he is never going to stop." He stated picking up the now filled glass, taking another drink.

"Then perhaps." Alphonse hesitated. "You should find a way to put an end to him." He told.

Gascon turned his head finally looking at Alphonse.

"You're wasting away, fading away like a heart broken." Alphonse swallowed. "I swore to Elscon, to my best friend, to protect you, and yet I cannot protect you from this." he hopelessly said. "I see now, when you first came here. You did not wish to take this position, to take this throne. Maybe I am the one whom should have listened back then, maybe it would have been safer for everyone if you had stayed hidden."

Gascon looked up at Alphonse, his eyes questioning as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"It's not safe for you to be here." Alphonse then confirmed. "You should return one day, but not now, you came at the wrong time, I see that now. I should have been more patient, there _will_ be a time to defeat Shadar, but it's not now. Our main concern should be to keep _you_ out of harms way until then. You are our only hope for the future. But you need to be alive for that to be of use."

Gascon blinked. "What are you saying?" he asked. "You want me to…"

"Leave the empire." Alphonse swallowed. "Yes sir." He said. "Not just for your sake, but for the Empires, then return when you are stronger still."

"What the flipping heck Alphonse!" Gascon hissed. "First you want me to come out of hiding, then you want me to leave?!" he asked. "How can I?! How would I be able to face myself in the mirror if I left now?!" he asked.

"In my profession, on the field, we call it a tactical retreat." Alphonse said. "It's to take a chance to regroup and grow stronger, it's living another day so you can fight another day." He exhaled. "If you stay you'll fade even further, there'll be no more fighting for you. This is not the way for you to end! Not nearly! You have so many things to accomplish still, Elscon always believed you would perform miracles one day. But how would that be possible if you dissapear into nothing?!" he asked. "And that's what happening right now isn't it? If you stay then." he halted.

Gascon hissed annoyed as he stood up and walked towards the window standing there. "You want me to leave and do what?" he asked. "Fade away out there instead of in here?" he asked turning his head to look at Alphonse. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps that is the better alternative. I was never the one to stand up proudly and never give in." he commented.

Alphonse swallowed, he really wasn't very good at this sort of thing, god Vivi! Where are you went I need you? "Sir, if you don't mind, the sky has grown dark, and did so a while ago, you shouldn't be in the palace after sun down, Shadar." Alphonse pointed.

Gascon snorted. "I would like to see that bastard in the eyes, just one time." He said grimly. "At least to go out on a fight, then there would be at least something to be proud of." He stated and emptied out the glass a second time. "I wish I had the power to kill him." He then said in a dark hatefull tone turning around looking at Alphonse.

Alphonse looked at the young man, then nodded grimly. "But you don't, not right now. And if you did, your action does affect an entire Empire, the way you walk now will be the pavement for the Empires future. Would that be the right way to go, if the chance really were there?" he asked. "You think that's the son Elscon would be proud of? I don't think that's what he would have wanted for you at all."

"Still I wish it, by god I wish it." Gascon hissed as he looked out of the window.

This was wrong. This was not how it was meant to be, it had never been how it was meant to be, Alphonse knew that now, Something was so terrible off about this. And whether Gascon liked it or not, his decision would affect the future of the entire empire, for better or worse.

 

 

 

 

Then one night it happened, another great attack.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Alphonse at ones found Gascon, whom was casually sitting right out in the open in his own chambers. "You must hide! It's Shadar and he brought an armada of creatures with him!"

Gascon hissed annoyed. "I really don't feel like hiding around." He muttered.

"You can't fight him! you know that!" Alphonse said grabbing his arm. "If you face him, he'll rip out a piece of your heart and it'll be over!"

"And then another dosin of knights will be heart broken in my stead, oh joy." Gascon muttered not looking like he was about to move.

"JUST COME ON!" Alphonse shouted simply grabbing the young prince dragging him away from the royal chambers. "Don't be an idiot!"

There were very few places to run, the palace was overrun by creatures driven mad by Shadar. Just attacking what ever was in their way, at last Alphonse settled for the factories, dragging Gascon down there where he could hide.

"just let me face him." Gascon hissed annoyed. "I _want_ to face him!"

"I will _not_ let my friends beloved son fall into despair! I will not Elscons death be in vain!" Alphonse yelled in a desperate voice.

"Would you STOP IT!" Gascon hissed ripping his arm away from Alphonse. "You keep calling me his beloved son, when that was never the case! Would you just, URGH!" he hissed.

" _At last. after all this time. Prince Gascon."_

Both men turned around, they were in the factory, it was huge and empty for people, machines were all around the place, parts and electrical wires, which only made the voice echo so much louder. "Shadar." Alphonse breathed.

"He's here." Gascon swallowed.

"You put up an admirable fight my liege, I will admit that, no one else has managed to elude me for so long. I can scarsly think of anyone whom managed to elude me at all." Shadar said in his hoarsh voice as he appeared from the shadows. "Now though, the game is over."

"Gascon." Alphonse swallowed as he reached for his sword. "Run." he said. "Get out of here, leave the empire. Keep yourself safe, just run!"

"But I." Gascon tried to object.

"RUN!" Alphonse shouted pushing Gascon down, down from the tall ledge so he fell down on the floor far below crashing down in a pile off sawdust.

"I'll keep him distracted, you just run." Alphonse said lifting his sword against Shadar. "if anyone can actually run from him, it's you."

"ALPHONSE!" Gascon shouted, reaching for the him as the man foolishly stood there not even breaking a sweat, raising his sword towards Shadar as if he thought it would make any difference.

"I'm dedicated to the royal family." Alphonse stated. "And I shall never stop fighting for it."

"What courage, to stand up to the Dark Djin himself." Shadar complimented. "Few in this world has any such courage, it shines from your very heart. Very well then." He said reaching out a hand.

Gascon knew what was happening, he knew it as Shadar reached for the old knight. "No." he whispered as Alphonse raised his sword ready to strike. "ALPHONSE NOOOO!" he screamed jumping up and ran forward, but it was far to late, Gascon was way to far away and down below.

Alphonse thrusted forward his sword but the sword hit nothing, for Shadar had vanished from the spot in front of Alphonse only to appear right behind the old knight, surprised Alphonse twirled around, and then it happened, fast as a lightning strike, the Dark Djins hand went straight into the old mans chest and grabbed a piece of light pulling it out, then squashed it in his hand before it could be retrieved, killing that light while Alphonse fell to his knees, and then down on the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gascon shouted tears streaming down his eyes.

"And now, your highness." Shadarsaid turning to him, then vanished from his spot and now stood right in front of Gascon, so close to him.

Quickly Gascon pulled his trick gun, aiming it straight at Shadars face.

"And what is that supposed to do?" Shadar asked in a almost bored tone.

"Why don't I show you?" Gascon asked in a hatefull sneer, and then fired. Sending out a blinding white light making the Dark Djinn hiss as he fell back.

Gascon though was already on the run, so he was gone from sight as the Dark Djinn regained sight.

"Cheap tricks, you think that's enough to hide from me?" Shadar asked angrily.

Gascon had been quick, he had taken his moments distraction to jump inside one of the big hog tanks from where he hissed. "As it happens though, I am pretty damn good at cheap tricks!" he stated bitterly and then pulled a lever which fired a big fire beam right in Shadars direction.

Barely did the old Djin manage to teleport away in time.

"Foolish move your majesty, now I know exactly where you are." Shadar hissed.

Gascons eyes widened and bolted up through the hatch of the hog tank, just in time for the hog tank to explode behind him sending him flying.

"There you are, popped right out of the can." Shadar grinned.

"And now I'm gone!" Gascon shouted firing a smoke palet into the ground sending out a cloud of smoke that within a second covered the entire space.

Shadar hissed turning around. "Still playing hide and seek young prince?"

"Well see if you can find me then!" Gascons voice sounded, except it sounded like it came from all directions at ones! He was using the echoes of the room to hide his location.

"Hm." Shadar commented. "Typical royalty, hiding behind soldiers so they don't have to dirty their own hands."

"Not today." Gascon said, his voice echoing through the whole place as before. "Have you any idea what you have done to me?" he asked. "You took everything I cared about, so that's it! You actually have no more to take! But on the other hand, that also means. _I got nothing to loose!_ " and by then a young prince jumped down from one of the platforms and rolled around shooting a blinding flash at Shadar whom hissed in pain, next Gascon grabbed a handle opening up a water pipe flooding Shadar away.

For a moment Shadar screamed but then he teleported away and appeared right behind Gascon. "You're wrong." He said in Gascons ear. "I'm not done with you yet, not before you have suffered true despair, there's still more to take."

At that Gascons eyes widened. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he roared turning around, sending a fire palet in Shadars face, it would have hit him, if he didn't teleport away.

Gascon gaped for air as he looked around himself, walking in the puddles of water with his trick gun raised. It was quiet, to quiet. Gascon held his trick gun high as he reached into the panel and ripped out a couple of wires, before he moved on, behind a corner and suddenly, Shadar was right next to him.

"You will not have the pleasure of simply dying or be heart broken." Shadar then said in a almost gentle whisper. "I've seen a kingdom burn ones, unable to stop it, I will share my exsperience with you, you will witness your empire fall." He said raising his hand, and then slammed Gascon into the wall with a dark ball.

"Urgh.." Gascon groaned falling down landing heavily on the ground.

"I do not have to kill you to make you more pathetic, I do not have to break your heart to take more from you." Shadar said. "I can make it so no one will ever recognise you, turn you into a creature, a really nasty kind no one would ever want to look at and happily shoot on sight or perhaps just an ordinary frog no one would take notice of. I can do anything young Prince, anything in the entire world, I don't even need magic to punish you. I can cut out your tongue so you may never speak again, I can break your legs in a way so you may never walk, or break your back just to make sure. I can take your hands away from you so you can never build one of those things so precious to you ever again. What I need to find out though is merely this. What would bring you most despair?" he asked in a almost lovingly tone. "Give up." He asked. "You lost already."

"No." Gascon then hissed in a whisper squinting close his eyes. "No I wont." He groaned.

"It would be the only way to ease your own pain." Shadar breathed. "To just give up."

"My friends gave their very _sanity_ to protect me!" Gascon shouted tears falling down his eyes. "And you expect me to just throw that away?! I would never be able to live with myself! At least I must fight!"

"What left do you have to fight with?" Shadar asked. "Oh well, it'll be over soon." He said slowly stepping towards the exhausted prince, then stepped in a small water puddle, confused Shadar looked down to see the puddle of water in the middle of the floor, two wires falling down in the puddle, following the wires with his eyes Shadar realised they lead straight to the young crown prince whom grinned back at him, and Shadar gaped for the minor second he had.

"So long sucker." Gascon weakly grinned as he jammed the wires into the power grit behind him and Shadar screamed in pain as he was being roasted by the electricity now floating into the water.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PRINCE OF SWINES!" Shadar screamed. "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU! EVERYTHING DEAR TO YOU WILL BE NO MORE AND THEN YOU'LL KNOW TRUE DESPAIR!"

Gascon didn't answer, just looked grimly at him as Shadar roasted in the electricity, then at last teleported away, screamed as he vanished in a cloud of smoke vanishing for good, leaving behind a smell of burnt meat which gave Gascon a great satisfaction even though he knew was sick and wrong.

Then finally Gascon exhaled falling back, breathing deeply as he looked up, what he had just done he hadn't quite comprehended yet.

Then he heard it, small scrambles from the corner, Gascon opened his eyes as he turned his head. "Alphonse?" he asked.

Then silence.

"Oi, really?" Gascon asked rubbing his eyes as he finally managed to stand up. "Alright, alright, lets see." he breathed in a tired voice. "How you have changed." He closed his eyes, silently begging that somehow it had fixed itself already so he wouldn't have to see, but as he walked up all hopes was dashed.

The proud courageous brave man, whom was without a doubt one of the few people truly worthy of calling himself the former emperors friend and Gascons most loyal protector, was sitting in a corner wrapping his arms around himself looking scared beyond all of his wits, an expression that looked plainly wrong on his face. "Is.. Is he gone?" Alphonse whimpered.

"Yes, he's gone." Gascon said.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse asked pathetically.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gascon responded in a deep sigh. "Come on old man." He said grabbing Alphonses shoulder. "You're relieved of duty, time to take you home." He said pulling the old man up. "God what am I supposed to tell Vivi?" he asked hopelesly.

"Are you really sure he's gone?" Alphone asked biting his nails, his entire body shivering.

"Yes, yes, he's gone alright." Gascon sighed putting the old mans arm over his shoulder so he could support him on their way out.

 

 

 

 

 

It was with a heavy heart that Gascon knocked on Vivis door, quickly it was opened and Gascon was faced with the kind woman looking at him with surprised eyes. "Your majesty?" she asked surprised, then her eyes turned to her husband, leaning heavily over Gascon. "ALPHONSE!" she exclaimed. "Dearest, what's wrong?" then her eyes turned to Gascon. "What?" she asked.

"Vivian. I'm so sorry." Gascon whispered, trying to fight the knot forming in his throat. "I got no excuses. I." he swallowed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it. Like always, I couldn't stop it. Like with Marcassin, like with Marisa." He said, that knot in his throat seeming to grow even bigger.

And Vivi stood back, as she seemed to realise what had happened, biting her head as she bit her lip, she took in a deep breath then finally looked up.

"Gascon. It wasn't your fault." Vivi said gently putting a hand under his chin lifting it up. "Alphonse has always been like that, throwing himself headfirst into danger for what he believes in, and he always believed in you." She said. "He knew the danger he was in and he was proud of his plead, here, let me take him." She asked taking Alphonse arm, leading her husband inside. "Hallo dearest, how are you, it's so nice to see you home." She said in a nice calm voice.

"We are not safe, it's all doomed." Alphonse shook over his entire body. "I can't fight, that Dark Djinn."

"It's okay dearest." Vivi said leading Alphonse into the kitchen as Gascon hopelessly looked after them. "It's okay, just sit down. It's okay." She said making Alphonse sit down on a chair, then she turned to Gascon, looking at him as she bit her lip.

"Vivian I." Gascon swallowed looking at her. "This should have been me." He said. "Marisa. Alphonse. All those people, it should have been me! Shadar tried to get to me through them. And now, the last thing Alphonse asked of me before… before." He broke down, sniffing as tears fell through his squinted eyes. "He told me to run away." He said. "But I don't."

That made Vivi turn to him, as she stood up and walked towards him, standing straight in front of the young prince. "Gascon look at me." Vivian asked in a way so Gascon had no choice, he lifted his head and met her deep brown eyes which now locked with his, not letting go. "If you stay here, will Shadar get to you?" she asked.

Gascon looked at her then his head fell down. "I got no more tricks, no more shields. I don't want any more shields, I can't bear another person taking the fall for me. Next time it'll be over, Shadar is angrier than ever, I can't fight him like that again." He admitted, "I.."

"Then you must run like Alphonse said." Vivi said. "You've been worn out, you need to be somewhere so you can gather strength to return later, keep yourself safe! That's what matters!"

"WHAT THEN WILL YOU HAVE ME DO?!" Gascon shouted. "Waste away like a no body?! I don't want this! If I could just… If just I had magic! Any magic!" he slammed his hand towards his face. "I could."

"Do what? Get yourself heart broken that much sooner." Vivi asked. "And you don't, you never had! Gascon, you alone have the power to unite the people of this empire." She said holding his hands. "Not only do you have the birth right, but you also have the mind to do it! Though you need to be _alive_ and _sane_ to do it! To make a new and better future after this, a future where my grandchild can experience happiness too! You must not let Shadar find you _, go_." She asked. "As fast as you can, go! I'll look after my husband and your friend, you just worry about yourself!"

"But I." Gascon tried.

"You knew all along you were fighting a loosing battle, yet you continued fighting for us. Thank you're your majesty." Vivi smiled at him, tears now also finally falling from her eyes. "You acted very selflessly, you gave every last little bit you had and then a bit more, I know because I was there, I saw it. But you know that nothing will be gained from you staying here, so run." She asked of him.

Gascon bit his lip then turned away. "Vivi I'll… I'll come back. I promise!" he said. "What ever it takes, I'll find a way! To get your son and husband back!"

"I know you will." Vivian said in a sad smile.

"Here." Gascon pulled up a gemstone from his pocket to lay it in Vivi's hand closing her hand around it.

"Oh no sir I can't, this thing must be worth a fortune!" Vivi gasped.

"Yes, hopefully you wont lack anything until I make it back." Gascon nodded. "I want you to take Marisa to a place where she can see the stars one of these days, she absolutely loves looking at stars! And if you know someone whom has a cat she can borrow. To sit with I mean. She likes cats! But mostly she loves books! She..." and he halted as he looked away.

"I see." Vivi nodded finally accepting the gem. "I'll take all of them to the fields before the month is out, i'll buy her her very own cat for this! And all the books she could ever want, but only if you go now." She stated tears forming in her eyes. "Oh for." She suddenly cried stepping forward dragging Gascon down to kiss him on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you." She cried. "I don't want you to get hurt to, I don't want you to." She sniffed holding a hand to her own crying face. "Please be safe." She asked.

Slowly Gascon wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. "I don't remember my own mother at all." He said. "But if I had to picture the most perfect, caring kind mother in the world. You just come to mind. Thank you." He whispered.

And Vivi cried even harder. "I just wish I could have done more."

"You've done far more than your share. I can't ever thank you enough." Gascon exhaled. "Take care of them." He then asked letting go. "Don't let Shadar get to you." And he bowed over to give the elder woman one single kiss on the cheek before finally he left, out the door, and then he ran, but not towards the palace, the other way, towards the gates, he never stopped running, it was all he could do, put one food in front of the other, run…. RUN!

First as he was outside and out of sight did he let the tears fall down his cheeks while he kept running, feeling the tears falling down, his throat crumbling together as he cried but never stopped running, up the grand mountain hill of the country from where he could see the land and ocean spreading out in front of him and he yelled one word to let out all of his pain, it was more a scream than a yell as he yelled, screamed, roared, all of his pains and frustrations, combined in that one word. _"SHADAAAAAAARRRR!"_

And he fell to his knees, he had to find a way to fight Shadar, he had to find a way! Had to!

Because if he didn't, there was no way he could ever return and he would break his word to Vivi, Marcassin, Marisa, Alphonse and everybody whom had ever believed in him.

 

 

 

 

 

And from then on, that was all Gascon had.

His wish to defeat Shadar, if he didn't have that, he literately had nothing. Defeat shadar, get Marcassin, Marisa, Alphonse and every body else better. It was all on his mind. All that existed.

Somehow this second travel seemed even harder than the first one, Swaine was back, but he couldn't adapt in the same way anymore.

Wind, weather and people pushed him around, and knocked down his poor frame again and again, he wandered the mountains and wastelands, asked and searched every where he went, but there was nothing.

It all seemed fluent to him, he couldn't tell how many days, weeks or months had passed by, for each day seemed an eternity tearing him even more down, bit by bit, he felt himself slipping away, and all he saw was a world around him crumbling together while the loud voices inside his skull kept compleaining never allowing him a moments rests.

There were no one to help him, no one. He was alone.

Hopelessly Gascon fell down on his knees on a bitter cold mountain top where a frosty wind tore through him and into his bones, a magician was supposed to live up here, he had fought himself all the way up, and yet again he had been left with nothing. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his poor frame. Once again, like always, he had done all that he could, he had tried his very best. And it had lead to nothing.

It was a mistake, he was a mistake, it was all for nothing.

"Oh my poor poor prince." A female voice whispered, soft a slight breeze. "How you suffer, how much you are despairing." that voice said, though it sounded like wind in the mountains as much as a voice.

Gascon didn't look up but then felt it, invisible hands gliding over his cheek raising his head. "Now you finally see, no matter what you do, you will fail, as such is your destiny."

"Yes." Gascon swallowed. "I tried. I'm sorry!" he cried.

"You tried so hard, with all you had." The voice said in that gentle tone. "You gave them everything you had and then some more, yet they kept demanding of you, don't you despise that?" she asked. "What more could they all ask from you when you already gave them everything?"

Gascon swallowed as he looked up. "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

And then slowly a figure appeared in front of him, levitating in the air over the cold mountain, a woman dressed in white, on her face there was a mask and her cape seemed to have the entire universe hidden beneath its folds where stars and consolations beamed at him. "I'm someone whom understands the burden of a people." She said. "I was called the white queen once, now though, they call me the white witch."

She was radiant, Gascon could only gape at her, she seemed to be a being from another world completely embodied in magic, just looking at her he barely felt the bitter wind all around him, like a warm flame in the bitter cold did she appear as.

"And I don't wish to ask anything from you, I'm not like them." The white witch assured. "I want to help you, I can give you anything you want." She said in that warm voice of hers. "You just need to take it." She whispered in such an encouraging smile reaching him a hand. "Perhaps I could be a queen again, a queen though needs a king, and there he is! A true Prince right in front of me, needing my help." She sighed floating behind him. "I can give you anything you want." She whispered in his ear. "I can even give you your own magical powers! Beyond that of any sage."

That made Gascons eyes widen and he turned to her. "But that's impossible."

"Then look at your hands my prince." The white witch bowed for him and Gascon looked down to realise some sort of dark magic was flowing from his fingers.

"ARGH!" Gascon screamed which made the magic explode in a cascade of fireworks and then died down. "What was that!?" he asked frigthened.

"That was you my sweet Prince." The white witch said floating behind him. "Did you like it? It can all be yours, all you need to do is… Give into that despair. Look at all of those people whom ridiculed you! Don't you hate them? Don't you feel such anger? Punish them. Your father hated you! He thought of you as a mistake. Now you can show what kind of a mistake you truly are. You can take your destiny into your own hands and show them all." She whispered lovingly into his ear. "They hurt you, hurt you so bad. Time to hurt them back, the despair you feel now, why should you be the only one to feel it? Share it with the world, punish them like they deserve to be punished! There's a nightmare in your hearts void, you nurtered it well, its powers can be yours to control and the nightmare can grow still, become a better and stronger nightmare than any other that has ever been! Shadar will be no match for you at all, you'll be so much better than him in every way. There'll be no chosen one destined to stop you, no one to stand in your way." She said floating back, then sailed through the air as she laughed. "Your powers will be unbridled, my dark Prince."

"But the people." Gascon blinked confused.

"Forget about the people! What did they ever do for you?" The white witch asked. "You gave and gave, but it was never enough and still they only demanded more. Why should you have to listen to that?" she asked. "Why should they be allowed to demand of you? You can do what ever you want, be what ever you want, and you may be by my side." She said standing in front of him then bowed. "I'll be your queen if you so desire, I understand you, I understand your despair, I felt it myself. So i'll be with you, and my promises wont be broken so easily as a mere mortals promise. Together we'll hurt those people back whom tried to hurt us. Whom blamed us for things which were out of our control! Who deemed us mistakes while never allowing us freedom!" she stated. "Now though, i'll give you your freedom! You can do what-ever you want I wont ever judge you, because I am nothing like them. I am the one here for you, who will always be here for you. My dark Prince." she breathed.

Gascon looked at her as shadows played around his body, his eyes flickering between their ordinary brown and a weird shadowy almost purple like colour, slowly he raised his hand and the darkness around him moved with it at his command, easily he demanded the darkness to form a grand bird that soared through the sky in a circle and then exploded into a spectacle of shining stars.

The white witch laughed as she clapped her hands. "That was amazing my prince!" She cheered. "And you barely even got these powers, just think what you could do ones you get to really explore them." She said. "With power like that, you would be no match for the Dark Djinn. My Dark Prince." And then she was right behind him, speaking softly in his ear. "You may kill him." She said making Gascons eyes widen, then he turned to look at her, his eyes flickering in that purple colour.

"Just think of him, how you hate him." The witch asked floating backwards "How he angers you, you wish to kill him. You can do it, just give in to what you feel when you think off him. What he did to you, your despair. feel it. use it. To kill him! And be free, be a being more powerful than he ever was, and no destined chosen one to stop you. The chosen one will be the next one on your list. That will be the only little thing I would ever ask of you." she said. "Find the chosen one. End the chosen one for me." she asked. "Kill him."

Gascon looked at her, swallowing as she reached him a hand, the motion inviting him to take it. "Come then." She invited. "Walk with me, leave human kind behind. You hate them anyway, you hate them, you hate your old self. But worry not, your old self will be no burden to you any more. Give into that hate. Let it feed your magic, let it transform you into something new, something better. Hate and anger, despair is what will make you so powerful, a true dark king of the night! My Dark Prince." she said, that hand stretched towards him, asking him to accept.

Slowly Gascon reached for her hand, opening his ready to take it, but then, just an inch before he would have brushed her fingers. He stopped.

"My prince?" The white witch asked.

"No." Gascon said taking his hand back. "I will _not_ become another Shadar." He stated and the shadows around him seized as his eyes returned to their right brown colour.

 _"What?!"_ The white witch hissed.

"I never wanted people to see what had become of me, that I had given into thievery and its like, but that would be nothing, _nothing_ next to letting them see me turn into such an abomination as you or the Dark Djinn." Gascon exclaimed. "WHAT WOULD MARCASSIN THINK?!" he shouted. "Or Marisa or Alphonse or my father! They were willing to give their lives for me, because they all believed in me! And you would have me let them down, by becoming the thing that hurt them?!" he asked. "I am telling, _NO!_ " he shouted as he reached for his trick gun and aimed it right at her. "SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"YOU FOOLISH LITTLE MAN!" The white witch shouted as she suddenly grew in seize, towering over him as a giant. "I was never lying, I would have given you anything your heart had ever desired for yourself! I would even let you sit on a throne next to mine! But now, you shall receive nothing, only despair." She said reaching a hand for him, a massive hand bigger than Gascon that laid over him and consumed him.

"At least there's something you can't take from me." Gascon hissed holding up his arms shielding himself from the storm of darkness that had formed inside of her hand. "I stood up to _you."_ He hissed. "No one ever tells _me_ what to do!"

And the woman screamed as she shrank down to seize but still levitated above the ground while a whirl formed a tornado around her, tearing trees out of the ground complete with roots, throwing them left and right.

Gascon covered his head as he bowed down squinting his eyes while she screamed and lightning crushed down in the middle of the tornado, then the ground under Gascon gave in, the cliff he was standing on crumbling and Gascons eyes widened as he realised just before it happened. The cliff itself gave in and he fell, fell with all the stones, rubbles and trees. Fell a far far way down.

So this was the end for him. No one would ever get to see or remember his final act of bravery.

Still, he would be able to meet his father with his own head raised high in the afterlife, that was at least rather something.

 _"No."_ a dark voice sounded, a voice Gascon knew very well, because he had faced that voice down so many times, the voice of the dark djin, whom had destroyed his life and everything he held dear, his father, his brother, the woman whom had been his faithful right hand, the man whom had been his rock, his empire. All that he held dear, laid destroyed and smashed because of the person that voice belonged to, and that single word. No.

_"You shall not end so easily, I am intrigued about what you would do next."_

And all turned dark. The last part would have had to be a dream, it had to be, because there was just no way.

It was impossible, that the Dark Djin had been the one to safe Gascons life.

 

 

 

 

 

Or perhaps that was part of the punishment, Gascon had been offered the one chance to get rid of Shadar and had turned it down, now he had to live with it.

Live with all of his bad choices, all that he had done.

As he woke up on a city street, he knew then. He couldn't any more, he thought he at least could have a pretty good dead to end a miserable life, but not even that.

He was done, he was done letting people down. That was all he ever did, let people down.

And so Gascon sat like that, holding his leg with closed eyes as he sighed, sitting in a corner barely shaded from the harsh sun. he barely even registret all the people walking back and forth in front of him, all wearing bathing gear instead of clothes. Gascon though didn't see it, just sat there with a sunken head already having decided to just fade away like that.

Just as a shadow came over him, blocking out the sun. "Wow, hey I think there's another one over here." A voice sounded, a childs voice.

"You mean another heart broken?" A girls voice asked.

"Sure looks like it." The boy responded. "Mr. Drippy what is he missing?" the boy asked.

"Hard to tell mun, this one seems a bit odd." An older voice with a very fairy like accent frowned.

"Hey, hey mister." The boys voice asked. "Are you okay, mister?"

Gascon squinted his eyes as he slowly looked up and realised it was the boys very head blocking out the sun, a boy with a mop of dark red hair, green eyes and a odd bottle with a light in it hanging around his neck. "Who are you?" Gascon asked confused.

And the boy lightened up in a big grin. "I'm Oliver!" he said.


	23. One last chance

"I'm Oliver." Oliver said in a encouraging smile.

Something Oliver had started to notice ever since he had begun his journey, the people whom were heart broken always had a special air around them, a very heavy dark air that seemed to basically just suck any energy or light out of its surroundings. Oliver had seen many heart broken people since he came, all different, yet kind of the same with that air all around them, wasting away. The case in front of him looked particularly bad though.

Oliver would probably have missed this person if his eyes hadn't accidently happened to go in that direction and he saw the man, just sitting there with empty eyes as if there was nothing around him at all.

Oliver couldn't recall ever having seen such a gaunt looking person before. The mans clothes were ragged and worn out, holed and barely looked like it was keeping itself together, his hair was long reaching to his shoulders and was a tangled mess, but greasy knots falling down his neck and over his face. His face was unshaven but only showed signs of poor stubbles, his eyes were sunken in and hollow, his cheeks deep making his cheekbones stand out in a pretty creepy skeleton manner, and covering the entire person there seemed to be a layer of dust and dirt. The man looked like he was starving to death already, and now he looked at Oliver with such confused eyes.

Because yes, Gascon was confused, wondering over this person talking to him as if he was a normal human being.

He knew he looked terrible, people had avoided him for good reasons for a long time, he had settled for that, he was good about not being addressed, to be left alone.

Deeply confused Gascon looked at the boy, his head falling half askew.

"Who are you?" Oliver then asked in a wondering tone.

Gascon blinked. "I'm." he hesitated. "Swaine." He at last said. "I'm Swaine." He repeated.

"This is the strangers thing mun." A older voice sounded next to him. "Definitely has the air of a heart broken around him he does, but I feel no piece of heart missing, perhaps his soul mate in your world then." it commented to Oliver.

Gascon blinked as his eyes looked down, fell down on a peculiar little creature, with yellow skin, a pear formed body, a large nose and a lantern hanging in that nose, then his eyes slightly widened. "You" You're a fairy." He barely whispered. "But, all the fairies are gone."

"No mun." The fairy shook his head. "Just went home to our own secret little island they did." He informed. "To dangerous to be out in the open mun, but they are all fine, just dandy, so don't worry about it baby bunting. Wait a minute, you've seen fairies before?" he asked in a blink.

"A very long time ago." Gascon breathed. "At the golden groove, but they were gone. No trace left of them, like they were never there to begin with."

"Ooh, so there's more fairies?" A blond girl asked next to them. "Maybe we can meet some of them one day?" she asked.

"Sure as heck, we'll go visit." The fairy grinned. "My two buddies has the funniest comedy routine, it's a right laugh, just what people around here need."

"Neato." Oliver grinned. "Hey, this is Swaine." He presented to the two pointing at Gascon. "And this is Esther and Mr. Drippy." He presented the others.

"That's Mr. Drippy, high lord lord of the fairies to you!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down.

Esther smirked amused. "He's a big mouth." She said. "Pleased to meet you Swaine." Then she wrinkled her nose, stepping back. "Oliver he smells." She whispered to the boy. "What do you want us to do with him?"

Gascon lifted an eyebrow at her. "Indeed a pleasure." He commented sarcastically, not hiding that he had in fact heard that.

Oliver though still looked at him with puzzling eyes. "Hmm." He frowned, and Gascon looked sourly up at him.

" _What?_ " He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister." Oliver blinked. "It's just. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Gascon snorted as he sat back. "Help me?" he asked. "Why on earth would a pair of bright young kids and a fairy want to help a beggar like me?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"You just really look like someone whom needs some help." Oliver said.

"Pff, point me to just one person in this forsaken world whom does not." Gascon snorted. "I don't know if you have noticed at all, but there's a Dark Djinn out there, doing a pretty good job out of destroying the world bit by bit, making _everyone_ suffer." He stated as he finally stood up, stretching his poor sore body. "So if you really want to help, go help someone whom is actually worth the afford, leave me alone." He asked turning around.

"How rude!" Esther exclaimed. "Oliver just wanted to help, and you're just acting so. URGH!" she hissed stamping a foot into the ground. "Come on Oliver, clearly he does not want the help, nor is he worth the efford, at least he could take a shower or something!"

"Esther wait." Oliver then asked. "I don't think we should leave just yet, there's something about. Urhm Mr. Swaine, sorry if I am disturbing you."

Slowly Gascon turned around, looking down at Oliver whom was nervously scratching his neck, then Gascons eyes fell on Olivers pocket, just the outline of a photography being visible, a pair of blue sparking eyes looking kind of familiar.

"What I mean is, golly, I don't even know." Oliver hesitated in a unsure voice.

"What the heck is this?" Gascon asked suddenly holding a picture in his hand.

Oliver gaped. "HEY! That's." he searched his own pocket. "How did you even?! GIVE IT BACK THAT'S MINE!" he shouted.

Gascon though was turning the picture in his hand, the picture of his own little brother, Marcassin, smiling shyly back at the camera, it would have had to be taken just before he had become heart broken, Gascon snorted. "What a pretty boy you got yourself there, what do you even need that for?" he asked.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Esther now chimed in on the shouting stamping in the ground. "We need that!"

"For what?" Gascon asked. "Do you even know who this pretty boy is?" he asked.

"YES!" Oliver shouted. "He's the sage of Hamelin, and I need to talk to him!" he exclaimed. "To defeat Shadar we need his help!"

That made Gascon quiet, absolutely stunned he quieted. "What?" he asked.

"We are going to talk to the sage of Hamelin so he can help us defeat Shadar!" Oliver stated.

"Defeat Shadar?" Gascon asked. "You three, are out, to defeat Shadar?" he asked.

"Yes!" Oliver said.

Then Gascons lip started to slightly curl up, then a laugh started to form in his throat, then it just bobbled out. "Oh my flip you're serious!" He laughed, then laughed even harder. "A boy, a girl and a little fairy, trying to defeat Shadar, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he howled from laughter, wiping away his tears.

"Hey that's not funny!" Esther exclaimed. "That's so rude!"

"What do you intend to do? Talk him to death?" Gascon screamed in laughter holding his stomach. "Ask him if he's okay and need some help, maybe he's not so bad after all, HAHAHAHA!"

"YOUR SO MEAN!" Esther exclaimed. "At least Oliver is trying to do something!"

"Take my advice, give it up." Gascon then snorted at them in a much darker tone.

"I wont." Oliver told.

"Do you know what happens to people whom try to stand up against Shadar?" Gascon then asked. "Death would be getting easy off, but that's not what he does, he destroys your life." He hissed pushing Oliver so the boy tumbled back. "Just look at your small friends around you, if you go on, you'll loose them and end with nothing! You don't want to face Shadar, go home." He stated. "Stop your foolish mission."

"I CAN'T!" Oliver shouted, now tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's the only way! If I don't defeat Shadar then my mom will really be gone!"

"Kiddo, I don't know what happened to your mom, but if you go on you'll just loose even more, things you are taking for granted already." Gascon hissed, just as voices started to sound again in his head, those voices which would never leave him alone.

_"Marcassin believed in you your Majesty, so i'll believe in you to!"_

_"I swore to your father, that I would look out for you and protect you!"_

_"Brother... He doesn't mean it, i'm sure that."_

_"Gascon you must stop this, it's not the way, you have to stop. And find your own path."_

Gascon gritted as he cotninued. "Things you. Urgh." He hissed bowing together grabbing his chest, and the voices in his head grew.

_"So you got a hair cut and some fancy clothes? You think that'll make you a prince? Don't make me laugh. You're pathetic, nothing but a pick pocket with an attitude problem, you haven't grown at all since I saw you last, in fact. You might just grown even more pathetic."_

_"A real emperor would do something! Do some magic or something!"_

_"You're a pathetic thief Swaine, a lousy pick pocket!"_

Gascon stumbled back as he held his shirt. "What the!? Urgh.. URGH!" he hissed.

"MISTER!" Oliver exclaimed. "Are you okay!"

_"A true Porcine must never give in, he must stand proud!"_

_"What do you think you're doing?! It's wrong! WRONG!"_

_"Get away from me your royal pain!"_

_"If you had run away, I admit, I would have shot you on sight, an empire at this time would be better off without a coward for a leader!"_

_"Run, you must Run!"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gascon shouted grabbing his head.

"What are you talking about?!" Esther asked.

"They are all around me, why won't they leave me alone?!" Gascon asked waving around like a maniac. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

"THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE OF HIM!" Oliver realised. "We need to get it out!"

_"A lousy thief."_

_"You are not welcome here."_

_"You destroyed your empire."_

_"You ran your coward."_

_"You are not welcome here, you do not belong here, go away."_

_"You got no pride!"_

"SHUT UP!" Gascon shouted. "JUST SHUT UP! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!" he shouted. "I DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS RIGHT! I FOUGHT WITH ALL I HAD, and that's more than what I can say about some people! Damn you I gave it my all, I know I did. SO STOP JUDGING ME! I DID WHAT I COULD!" he shouted. " _I DID WHAT I COULD!_." he swallowed as tears fell down his eyes. "I did all that I could." He repeated in a whisper. "I only ever did what I thought was the right thing to do. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Or bring anyone despair. I always did what I thought was the right thing to do. For the good of every body."

And then he fell to his knees, gasping hoarshly, holding the shirt over his heart, then grunted falling down. "Urgh."

"Mister what's happening?" Oliver asked in a frightened voice.

"He-Help me!" Gascon asked in a gasp reaching for Oliver. "It's inside of me! I want it out! Get it out!" he asked, then he shouted. "GET OUT!" and as he shouted it came through his mouth, black weird dark matter, it came out all at ones, forced out. From his mouth, his eye, his pores. "AAAAAARGHHHH!" he screamed as the darkness washed out of him and wirled together, then left him making Gascon collaps, just as he saw the creature taking form in front of him.

"A NIGHTMARE!" Oliver shouted. "There was living a nightmare inside of him! That's what felt so strange!"

A nightmare? Gascon groaned as he looked up at it, like the illustration from the book Marcassin had marked in, Marisa had shown him something like that, when the hell had that gotten inside of him?

"It's a nightmare born from doubt mun!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

Were they serious? That thing, was born from Gascons doubt? It was huge, and ugly to.

Darkness was spurting all around it and it shot it at the kids. Then suddenly it clicked for Gascon.

The white witch! She had seen that thing inside of him, she had seen to it that it was getting nurtured probably, the magic he had shortly performed at come not from himself, but form _that!_ And she had wanted to truly merge him with it so they could become one being and feed further on the worlds despair becoming even more powerful.

It was a disgusting thought, was that how Shadar had been created ones?

He had been a person, a nightmare had grown inside of him, and then that witch had offered him power? Merging the person with the nightmare so he seized being human?

In that moment something else happened that Gascon had never thought possible. He sympathised with Shadar!

Shadar had been a man ones, a human being, something bad had happened to him, bad enough that a nightmare had been born out of it, and the temptation had been to great for Shadar, when she had given him the offer. Though ones it was taken, ones he had merged with that nightmare there had been no turning back, only further despair that only grew as time passed on.

"killing him would be showing mercy." Gascon realised and then looked up at the nightmare, which advanced on the children. "No, nightmare, don't you even dare. I gave birth to you, how disgusting that may sound, I will finish you." He said pulling his trick gun. "I wonder how long have you've been sitting there inside of my heart slowly growing? Since I was a small child? Since I first left Hamelin? Since I came back? Since Marisa fell? I guess it doesn't really matter." He then admitted aiming his trick gun at it, though he was stopped just as Oliver shouted.

"STAND BACK!" and drew a wand. A magical wand! Oliver swung the object, and out of the wand came a shining light hitting the nightmare creature making it scream as it fell back, shrinking in seize.

Only for Esther to come running with her harp, then stroke a chord which created an entire virvar of colours making the creature shy away.

"That's MAGIC!" Gascon realised, the kids were performing magic! And not just party tricks either, it was. "How?" he asked.

"Oi, better move it." Mr. Drippy asked. "Let the real fighters handle it."

"No, not a chance." Gascon hissed aiming his trick gun. "I'm not entirely out of tricks myself." He said and then shot the nightmare, straight through the head, which made it roar as he floated up into the air, and then dispersed into a cloud of dark smoke, spreading with the wind.

Slowly Gascon lowered his trick gun as he looked up at it, the last parts of the creature disappearing, then he looked down, looked wide eyed at Oliver the young boy, whom equally wide eyed looked back at him.

"You made the finishing blow." Oliver gasped.

"You realised that thing was even inside of me, you exsposed it." Gascon responded in a hoarsh breath. "And then you. You're a wizard." He breathed astounded.

"Not just any wizard." Esther then smirked walking up beside Oliver. "He' the chosen one! He's going to defeat Shadar!"

That made Swaine lift an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he asked in a doubtful tone.

"You still don't believe us?!" Esther gaped.

"I don't believe in prophecies no." Gascon flat out stated. "Chosen one, pff, sounds like a desperate mans fairy tale so he has something to kling unto instead of doing his own work. All though." He looked at Oliver as he bit his lip. "I havn't seen anyone perform magic for so long." He swallowed. "I honestly never thought I was going to see another person with magical abilities."

"Oliver is doing a real difference." Esther grinned. "He also helped my dad, Rashad!" she said.

"Rashad?" Gascon blinked. "Wait, you don't mean. the sage Rashad? But that's impossible, he vanished!" he exclaimed.

"No, he was just afraid of being seen, but Oliver fixed that, he's good at fixing people." Esther beamed.

"Oh shocks." Oliver blushed. "So erhm, can I have that picture back now?" he asked.

Gascon blinked as he reached down into his pocket, finding the picture he still had. "You really mean it?" he asked. "You intend to go to Hamelin, to talk to pretty boy here and somehow make him help you defeat Shadar?" he asked. "That's what you're telling me you are up to?" he asked.

"Yes it is!" Oliver stated.

"You do realise this guy has been nutty as a fruit cake, for five years!" Gascon asked holding up the picture. "No one is allowed to see him, because he is a danger to himself and the people around him!"

"Wow, you think he's heart broken?" Oliver asked Mr. Drippy.

"Could be, who knows, in any case we just have to get a good look at him." Mr. Drippy frowned thoughtfully.

"There's no stopping you is there?" Gascon asked. "No matter what I say or do to you, you'll still go, wont you?" he asked.

"Yes." Oliver told. "I need to."

And Gascon bit his lip as he looked at the photo. He could not go back, not now. He had failed every single mission he had started, he had.

Then again, there were only two options available to him now. Either he could stay here and fade away, never to be seen again or he could. Swallowing Gascon looked at Oliver. He was only a boy but he was a wizard, the genuine article. Gascon had spend such a long time searching high and low, for _anyone_ with just the tiniest bit of magic power. And now the lad stood right there in front of him looking at him with big innocent eyes. It was... Well.. Gascon sighed deeply. "Fine then, I'll do it." He said lowering his shoulders.

Oliver blinked. "Do what?" he asked.

"I'll take you to him." Gascon sighed deeply. "I can't promise it'll help any, maybe then you'll see that your journey is pointless so you may stop. But that'll it'll also be worth it, I had enough of pointless heart breaks. I'll take you to pretty boy." He said handing Oliver the picture back, and Oliver gaped.

"You know him?!" Oliver asked.

Gascon closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't, sure as heck would be a lot easier for me."


	24. What prince?

Oi. Then he was on his way back…. Again. On a ship… Again.

This began to feel redundant to Gascon, really flipping redundant.

He was still questioning himself what had possessed him to do this, to make such a promise to Oliver on the flie.

Because he thought he at least owed the boy for exposing that nightmare thing? Urgh, Gascon was still shivering by the thought of it.

Though he had to admit, after it had been vanquished, the voices in his head had actually died down, it was giving him time enough to rest and think for once. Just being able to merely rest probably was, well. It was a relief to say the least.

And perhaps. Maybe just maybe, if Oliver was telling the truth.

 _No!_ Gascon shook his head, there was no way! There just was no way.

Silently he debated whether he could sneak into Hamelin or not without being recognised, how high were the chances for him being recognised?

Shortly he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in one of the windows on the ship. The chance was surprisingly small. _He_ wouldn't recognise himself! Especially not compared to that neat clothes he used to wear, what had used to be top quality trousers and shirt was now little less than rags barely holding together. He used to be short haired and shaven, he couldn't recall ever having been as long haired before as he had been when he boarded the ship. Now it was short again though, not very neatly. Gascon had simply taken the first pair of scissors he had been able to find and clunkely cut away all the greasy knots in his hair to get rid of them. Which left his hair a pretty big mess right now, unevenly cut and not very pretty. That was the first thing he had done when he had boarded the ship, the second had been to take a genuine shower. so the layer of dirt was at least gone. Thankfully knot problems remained with the hair. Gascon could _not_ grow a prober beard, at all! He could litterately let it be for months or years, and it always just remain by the stubles around his face. It was fine though, he couldn't say he cared much for facial hair anyway.

Drowsily Gascon glanced over the deck where Oliver was sitting around with his friends, talking to the sailors.

"Hey Swaine, come over here!" Oliver invited waving at him.

Gascon didn't answer, just looked sullenly at him.

Esther sniffed. "Don't bother, he hasn't talked to us since we stepped onboard, clearly he doesn't want to talk." She stated in a eye roll. "Though that is pretty _rude."_ She said in a pretty loud voice, just to make sure that Gascon was listening in.

Gascon though huffed as he crossed his arms and turned his head away in a sullen pout.

"So what's Hamelin like then?" Oliver asked the sailor he was sitting with.

"Oh it's magnificent, Hamelin the machine city, nowhere else in the world is there anything like it!" The sailor said. "They have machines for almost anything, truly one of the worlds wonders, and then of course there is the ruler. The proud Porcine Emperor Gascon!"

Gascon rolled his eyes, Prince! His title was _Prince_ , he had never had a crowning ceremony or official changing of title and thank goodness.

"Woah an emperor?" Oliver asked. "What's he like?"

"Well I've never seen him but." The sailor cleared his throat for the dramatic reveal. "He is the only one, the only one at all in the entire world, to have out bested Shadar."

That made the children gape. "Really?" Oliver asked.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Esther gaped. "That's." she could barely even breath. "There's really a person like that?"

"And not just ones, over and over!" The sailor grinned. "He was targeted by Shadar as a mere child, the day the prior emperor died, and then he vanished! The world thought him dead. Though suddenly out of nowhere, ten years after his disappearance he returned! No one knows where he was in those ten years. Some says he was captured by Shadar until at last he managed to break his bonds and escape. Some people says he wandered the entire world searching for a way to rescue his Empire. But what matters is he appeared in the hour of need, slaying a giant creature that was threatening the city for all to see!" he said. "It was a giant battle, the creature was five stores tall at least!"

Okay that was a lie! The creature had not been that big, Gascon knew that, and he hadn't defeated the creature, he had pushed it into a power grit, it had been pure stupid luck.

"He must be really strong." Oliver gaped.

Urgh, how much more ridicules stories could this sailor come up with? Gascon had to wonder. And just far had these stories about him traveled? Who came up with this stupid junk?

"Oh yes, extremely impressive!" The sailor grinned. "When his empire was threatened from all borders, that was when the proud porcine emperor alone walked towards the gang of pirates that no one dared to stand up against, demanding their help to defend his kingdom! He tamed a dragon to convince them! And then road that same dragon back to his palace where he defeated the shadow monster of the mountain that thought it could take advantage of his absence." he smirked. "But no, no one gets the better of the Porcine emperor so easily. Ones he returned that was over! Trapped the shadow creature within the mountain he did! Banishing from his empire!"

"WOOOAAHHH!" The two children gaped and Gascon smacked his own face with his hand.

Really? Were they serious? Really? There were so many incorrect factors in the story! He had not gone _alone_ to Kublai. Marisa had been with him all the way! And yet he never heard stories about her. And that shadow monster?! He had ordered them to blow up the entrance to the mind not made some kind of banishing mumbo jumbo magic. That would have been out of his powers, he had no such kind of powers. Who came up with this stuff?!

"Now that's a real hero!" Mr. Drippy stated. "Sure a lot better than the cry baby over here."

"HEY!" Oliver exclaimed, then he frowned rubbing his chin. "Maybe it's him we should ask for help." He then reflected. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"Unfortunately it's very rare anyone sees him." The sailor sighed. "He's a very mysterious figure that Gascon of Hamelin, you can never tell what he's up to. Then again being the leader of a nation, the greatest threat to Shadar and the older brother of a sage, I suppose that just come with the field."

"Brother of a sage?" Oliver asked then grabbed the picture holding it up. "He's this mans brother?" he asked showing the picture of Marcassin.

"Oh, Prince Marcassin, yes that's the younger porcine prince of Hamelin." The sailor nodded. "If you want to talk to him, well you are in for a rough time, no one sees that man." He informed in a head shake. "The only one whom sees him, is indeed his brother Gascon." he said tapping on the picture with a finger. "The only way to get permission to see him, is to get Emperors Gascon permission, and no one has that."

"Oh." Oliver blinked. "Well, then we just have to find this Gascon I suppose." He said. "Sounds like we would really like to talk to him anyway." He grinned. "Hey Swaine, do you know that person to?" he asked.

Gascon glared at Oliver with a look that threatened to kill. "No." he simply said.

"But, if you know this Prince Marcassin, shouldn't you know his brother to?" Esther asked.

Gascon groaned rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what the heck you expect finding with that, _Gascon_. Some kind of hero? let me tell you, he's not. He's a royal pain okay!" he asked. "Bratty, arrogant and a pain in the butt! So don't ask."

"And we are already stuck on one bratty, arrogant pain in the butt." Esther commented dryly looking at Gascon with a very saying gaze.

 _"Hah!"_ Gascon drawled crossing his arms as he looked away.

"And grumpy to." Esther muttered turning back to Oliver and the picture. "At least he must be prettier to look at, if that is his brother." she commented looking at the picture of Marcassin. "I bet he is tall and handsome, and has _manners_." She drawled back at Gascon.

"What does he look like?" Oliver asked. "How do we recognise him?"

"Look for the sword." The sailor encouraged. "The Hamelin palace has no crown for the leader to wear, instead they have a sword, the sword of Hamelin! Forged by the very first sage that ruled the country and handed down from first born to first born." He said. "It's made of magical Platinum, the rarest metal in the world, and that's the biggest collection of that metal in one place. Usually it's so rare merely having a gram of it in jewlery is worth the same as a dimanond. The metal itself is filled with magic and almost shines by itself, there's only one sword like that in the entire world. If you find that, you find your emperor." He said.

At that Gascon shifted, it was true, he had never used the sword outside of sword practise, he would rather use his trick gun, but as he had fled the last time, he had had no time to put it anywhere safe. It was in his belt right now, hidden beneath his coat where no one could see it.

But suddenly the way it rested on his thigh was painfully obvious, and as carefully as he could, Gascon pushed it further backwards so it was hidden behind the folds of his coat.

"Wow." Oliver breathed. "We _have_ to find him! I mean, the only one to out best Shadar!"

"Faced him in battle, many times and lived to tell the tale." The sailor nodded. "No one else can claim that."

Okay _when?!_ Gascon had to ask, he had faced Shadar, what? Twice? First time he got away because of dumb luck, because Marisa had thrown a book after him! And the second time. Well okay he had roasted Shadar in a electrical puddle, he supposed that was in fact kind of impressive. But how would this sailor know?! The only one there was Alphonse, and he was heart broken now, there was no way he would be able to tell anyone!

"He must be _really_ powerful." Esther breathed. "I mean my father is a sage, and he was taken down. Just what kind of magical powers do you think that Gascon have?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe he can learn me some spells." Oliver blinked.

"Urghh." Gascon groaned rolling his eyes.

Esther sniffed at him. "What now?" she asked.

"Really?" Gascon asked. "You are really going to sit here listening to sailor stories and just expect them to be true?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Oliver asked. "My mom told me every story always have a grand of truth to it."

And Gascon face palmed himself. "Really?" he asked in a drawl.

"Hey, you don't have to listen!" Esther snapped. "Not when you are being so rude! Oliver just wanted to help, you don't need to be rude to him!"

"All I am saying is that by the very least, people should be able to think for themselves." Gascon hissed as he stood up. "Fairytales are very nice and all, but some of us have real problems to deal with." He muttered walking away.

"Tch." Esther hissed crossing her arms. "What a mood killer."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Oliver grinned a little awkwardly and Mr. Drippy sighed deeply.

"Dunno about that baby bunting, dunno about that." The fairy had to admit.

The Sailor though glanced after Gascon and then suddenly caught sight of the shining blade just shortly appearing under his coat. Gascon seemed to notice and turned around looking the sailor, then squinted his eyes as he tugged the sword away, his face expression carrying a warning attitude which made the sailor wisely quiet down.

Gascon kept walking towards the railing, and then looked up at the sky, the dark clouds forming blocking out the sun, a storm whirling up. To fast for it to be natural, the clouds to thick to just be ordinary clouds. "Oh no." he breathed then turned around. "BRACE YOURSELF!" he shouted at the others that looked up.

"Wha-what?" Esther asked confused.

"SHADAR!" Gascon shouted. "He's coming!" he yelled pointing towards the sky.

Oliver gasped. "Are you sure?!" he asked.

"Of course I'm damn sure, when the sun is blocked out like this, it can only ever mean one thing." Gascon hissed loading his trick gun. "And we are in the middle of the flipping ocean! There's literately no places to run!"

"Then we must fight!" Esther shouted.

"Oh kiddo, if you just knew." Gascon bit his lip. "When facing Shadar the best thing you can do is to get away safely, and even that takes a good portion of luck." Then he silenced. "He's here." He breathed looking around.

Oliver blinked. "How can you tell?"

"There you are. The chosen one." A dark hooded figure breathed suddenly standing on the deck. "Se we meet at last."

Gascon blinked, he was being completely ignored by the dark djinn, Shadar only had eyes for Oliver. "It seems like I must end you before you end me after all." Shadar said.

Gascon bit his lip as he stepped forward pushing Oliver behind his back. "Get behind me kiddo." He asked.

"Swaine!" Oliver tried to object.

"Shadar, this is between you and me, let them go." Gascon hissed at the hooded figure aiming at him with his trick gun.

"You're wrong." Shadar stated. "I no longer have any interest in you, you are nothing but another obstacle in my way, no different from all the others, no, this is between me. And _him_." He stated pointing at Oliver. "Step forward chosen one, let us face each other."

Oliver hesitated then slowly took a step.

"No." Gascon held him back. "Don't be a fool."

Oliver swallowed. "Then help me." He asked Gascon. "Fight him with me." He asked.

Gascon blinked as he hesitated, then nodded. "Very well." He at last nodded. "I shall fight with you." He said loading his trick gun.

"Me to!" Esther exclaimed. "We'll fight together!"

"Right ye are mun! I aint letting any of you do this alone!" Mr. Drippy said jumping up and down.

"GO!" Oliver shouted and they all ran into the battle field with raised weapons.

It was insane, absolutely insane, of course they had no chance! None at all, but somehow as they worked together, one could manage to distract Shadar while the other attacked and they actually managed to get a hit or two in.

Genuinely, physically, hit Shadar!

Oliver pulled out his wand, send out his familiar and managed to actually approach Shadar.

It wasn't much, but it was far more than what Gascon had ever managed for a very long time, all he had ever been able to do, was to send Shadar away for a little while using cheap tricks and dumb luck.

At last though Shadar had had enough as he levitated up in the air and simply called forward a tornado to do the work for him, sinking the ship.

Gascon reacted before he even thought about it, he saw it coming, the giant wave towards Oliver and Esther and he shouted for them. "OLIVER! ESTHER!" as he ran towards them and grabbed them, shielding them with his own body, and that was how all three of them was send clashing into the railing. Head first and harshly.

His quick action though had potentially saved their lives, but it for sure knocked him out as he groaned loosing sight of the merciless storm to darkness.

 

 

 

 

"Swaine! Hey Swaine! Wake up!" a young boys voice shouted as Gascon was being shaken.

"Marisa I'm tired, let me sleep." Gascon mumbled turning away."It's to early for this, let them do their own bloody meeting."

"Who's Marisa?" Olivers voice questioned.

"I don't know." A girl responded. "I doubt it's his girlfriend, I mean how would he ever manage to get a girlfriend when he's so rude? Maybe it's his sister or something."

"That's mean." Oliver said back.

Slowly Gascons eyes opened and he was met by the sight of a white sand beach, the ship gently floating on the waves in front of him, the sun shining above them, he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Swaine! You're awake!" Oliver exclaimed.

"TIDY!" Mr. Drippy yelled happily as he jumped up and down in the air.

"Did we just escape Shadar?" Gascon asked in a groggy voice.

"I think so." Oliver blinked.

Three times, Gascon had escaped Shadar three times. Okay maybe that actually was brag worthy, if it wasn't because luck had been such a big factor all three times. Feeling at his belt under his coat Gascon made sure he still had his trick gun, pouches and sword with him, suspiciously he looked at the kids, hoping they hadn't caught an accidential glimpse of that sword. Looked like they hadn't, good.

"Wow." Esther blinked as she stood up beside them. "Where are we?" she asked.

Now also Gascon looked around, at the white sand beach, the trees around them the…. Pink plant things. He blinked confused. "I have no idea." He admited, and he was being completely honest, he could not recognise this place, at all. This was a place he had never been to before!

 

 

 

 

Fairy island! As it turned out, they were at the secret home island and birthplace of the fairies, _all_ of the fairies.

The creatures that Gascon had never ever thought he would ever see again, they were all around the place! There was a whole ocean of them, laughing and joking, poking fun at each other, partying. Such odd creatures.

And Gascon looked around as a weird smile played around his lips. "Huh." so they had been here all of this time. Where big forest creatures wouldn't come and disturb them.

Marcassin and Marisa would love this.

"Come on, lets go and safe the littliest!" Mr. Drippy had exclaimed to them.

…. The what now?

As it turned out, tiny, tiny small fairies running around crying _"Tidy!"_ All the time.

Getting them out of that giant female fairy had been a pain in the ass, but there was something about the small tiny creature that was just…. Absolutely ridicules yet also welcoming.

That was fairies for you, they were just ridicules by nature and lived with the single purpose of making people laugh.

That was all that ever mattered to them, no matter how bleak or dark things looked, in their mind there was always room for a laugh.

In fact, in their mind that would be just what the doctor ordered. In truth, it was just impossible to hate such creatures whom just wanted to make people laugh and smile.

"See that's the secret you see!" Mr. Drippy confided in Gascon. "Laughter is the medicine to darkness I tell yah! If all is dark, just have a good laugh and things doesn't seem so bad anymore ei?" he asked. "Laugh with a friend, and you'll gain a whole new perspective of things see?" he asked.

"I met a pirate ones that told me something similar." Gascon revealed as he sat down in front of Mr. Drippy with crossed legs. "I don't know though, laughing wont make the bad go away will it?" he asked.

"No, but sometimes you need to stop living in the past mun! Live in the now!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed. "Now we are having a splendid bunting time, tomorrow it might be another story, but why worry about tomorrow now? You'll just wear yourself down to the bone that way mun." He stated in a defeated head shake. "Just listen to an old fairy mun, I've been all around and I've seen it all! I'm actually a whole lot flipping older than I look. Oi." He groaned rubbing his back. "But still, live for today mun! and aim to move forward not sticking around in the past, that's what I always say. And I am always right, so you should listen to me!" he stated. "Oi, you should think with another mature person in the group we would get somewhere, but nooo." He muttered annoyed.

Gascon smiled a little amused. "Tell you a secret, you may look a lot younger than you are. I look older than I am." He admitted. "I'm not even thirty yet, I'm in my twenties." He admitted. "Well yeah I'm not a kid like Oliver or Esther and i'm almost thirty now, but I'm not that old." He said.

"Oh that explains it mun." Mr. Drippy groaned. "And here I thought I would have another adult to talk to, shesh, so much for that. Then listen to your elders baby bunting, we've been around longer." He said walking away, or more like waltzing due to his odd walk caused by his tiny pear shaped body.

Gascon shook his head, he did sincerely regret that he would be the one to dash these peoples hope about defeating shadar.

But it had to be done, better stop them early then let them go on and let themselves be killed or even worse.

He would show them Marcassin, and what Shadar did to people, then they would _have_ to understand why he couldn't allow two kids and a fairy to do such a dumb thing.

He could not just let them go and let themselves be killed, it was just. The thought was unbearable.

They had only known each other for such a short amount of time, but Gascon knew they were good kids. They had had no reason what so ever to reach out to him or help him, but they had, so few people in their current world would do that.

Yes also Esther was a good kid, her mouth was a bit to big sure, but he could relate to that more than he liked to admit, she was just a very passionate and good kid.

 

 

 

 

And that was how they entered, the big Machine city; Hamelin.

Gascon had not cut his hair, only collected it in a horsetail, he hadn't shaved, and he was wearing worn out clothes, making sure that sword was safely hidden, being dirty would only help him, his curly hair was awkwardly cut and just stood out in all directions. He was a mess.

This was different than the last time, it had only been less than a year since he had been here last.

If he just cleaned up, put on the correct clothes and cut his hair probably, any idiot would be able to recognise him.

But for now, Gascon was satisfied as people avoided him at ones, not wishing to take second glances at such a gaunt looking man.

"Wow." Oliver gaped as he looked around at the big city. "It really is a big machine city. So you'll get us to sage Marcassin?" he asked Gascon.

"How would you even be able to do that?" Esther asked in a suspecious frown. "The sailor told us the only way to even see the Sage is through Emperor Gascon." She pointed out.

" _Acting_ Emperor Gascon." Gascon corrected her, leaning his hand on the hild of the sword. "So tell me Oliver, you really want to meet that person?" he asked. "That, Gascon what ever."

"Of course I do!" Oliver exclaimed. "He's the only person whom ever out bested Shadar! He has to help us!" he said. "A person like that, he must be pretty amazing right?" he asked.

"Pff." Gascon snorted. "Stories tends to grow kiddo." He stated in a eyeroll. "Let me tell you some though home secrets about Acting Emperor Gascon. _One!_ " he stated holding up a finger. "He has not been an acting emperor for quite a while, he ran, from an attack." He informed. "A person called it tactical retreat, I call it running with the tail between his legs, it's shameful." He snorted. " _Two_ , yes, he managed to escape Shadar, twice. But both cases was because of dumb luck, not skill." He said. " _Three,_ he has no special powers or special knowledge. He's just a sad pathetic man, whom stayed on the throne, because of dumb luck and ran from danger when it became to great. People has made stories about him because they really like their fairy tales, but the reality is very much different from what you think. He is not a noble man, he is a pathetic man whom barely managed to scrape by and only managed to stay a foot because of other peoples sacrifices. The people whom took the fall for him while he hid behind grant walls are countless, that's what he did! And now he left his empire behind ones again, running like a pathetic coward, for the second time I might add. _That's_ the kind of man he is! You still want to meet him?" he asked.

Oliver bit his lip as he swallowed. "There must be more to it than that." He whispered. "I mean… I would like to hear his version of it to!" he then said. "That's just fair! So yes! Yes I want to meet him!" he said, though he did start to look a bit unsure by then.

Gascon frowned. "You already got his version of the story." He stated, lifting his coat showing a glimpse of the sword. "Because you already met him."

And Esthers eyes widened as she saw the sword, then looked up at Gascon. "No way." She breathed.

Oliver was dumbstruck, absolutely dumbstruck. "You." he whispered compleately awestruck. "You are.."

"Flipping heck." Mr. Drippy gaped. "That's no ordinary sword mun, the magic is floating out from it, I can feel it from here! And it's shining to!"

Gascon nodded. "In my belt it might as well just be an ordinary sword, I get no magic powers, and no skills to teach you Oliver." He said. " _None._ And my brother wont help you either, he wont help anyone, he's as good as lost to the world. You two kids want to defeat Shadar?" he asked. "I lost my best soldiers, my best men, trying to merely shield the empire from his attacks, shield myself." He said as he spat on the ground. "I have used machines, traps, ancient old defend tactics, old artefacts, I've had people search any book in our achieves for answers, the knowledge from gennerations of Sages all useless! I've send people all over the world to search knowledge, any answer in how to get rid of Shadar or undo _any_ of the damage he's done. I've asked any person whom might know, I've tried all that I could try, and I got no where." He hissed bitterly. "Shadar just moved even closer with everything I tried. So Oliver, what would a young boy be able to do that the entire world couldn't?" he asked.

Oliver swallowed as he looked up. "I don't know." He then admitted. "But at least I have to try!" he stated. "If I don't try, then I'll just be doing nothing. That's the only two options, try or do nothing. So I need to try." He whispered. "You understand that don't you?" he asked. "I mean, that's why you are here isn't it?" he asked. "You have to try to." He swallowed. "You either have to try, or do nothing which will make you waste away, like when I found you at the port."

Gascon breathed deeply, then turned around. "Come on then." He asked starting to walk towards the palace.

"So." Esther blinked wide eyed. "Swaine is Gascon?!" She asked. "But… but… You think that's true?" she asked. "I mean, he doesn't look or act or sound, much like a Prince."

"Why would he even lie about that?" Oliver asked.

"So he really meant it when he said Gascon wont be able to help us." Esther sighed deeply.

"I don't know." Oliver frowned. "I mean, he helped us a lot already." He reminded her. "I mean, he didn't run when Shadar attacked us, he tried to protect us." He pointed out turning to her. "That doesn't fit with what he just said does it?" he asked.

"God you're right." Esther blinked. "Huh." She frowned.

"Hmm." Oliver rubbed his chin. "His nightmare was a creature made of doubt, could it be that all he lacks, is belief?" he asked. "Sounds like he has all the things he needs, he just doesn't believe in it. So that's what we need to do! We just need to make him believe!" he grinned. "Like with the heart broken! That's why he felt like a heart broken, he barely has any belief, but if we just give him some. He can help us!"

"You really think so?" Esther asked in a blink.

"Come on mun, we are loosing him!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed as he darted in the direction Gascon had gone to.

"COMING!" the two children yelled as they ran after them.


	25. Past tense

"So you're actually serious?" Esther asked as they had caught up to Gascon. "You are a Prince? An actual Prince?" she asked in a rather disbelieving tone.

"Would you keep it down?!" Gascon hissed. "I'm not supposed to be here, so be quiet!" he hissed.

"Did you tame a dragon then?" Oliver asked wideyed.

"That's flipping ridicoules, do I look like a dragon tamer to you?" Gascon asked as they rounded a corner.

"So you didn't fly into the city on a dragon?" Esther asked disappointed.

"No, that part actually happened." Gascon admitted. "Don't know where the rest came from though."

"Wow that's amazing! How did you manage to get a dragon?" Esther asked.

"Passed Captain Kublais test I guess, I don't know." Gascon hissed.

"Is that the pirate Captain?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, kind of. Sort of." Gascon groaned. "It was not like that." He then said.

"But you really did meet a pirate Captain and got his alliance?" Esther asked.

 _"Yes!"_ Gascon hissed. "Now quiet down, I would rather not be discovered." He said as they neared a palace. "This way, there's a servants entrance over here." He gestured leading them the right way. "Flip I can't believe this, I'm sneaking into my own palace again." He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Can't we just go through the front doors?" Esther asked. "Why do we even have to sneak in? Don't you live here?" she asked.

At that Gascon looked dangerously at her. "If you must know, a man lost a piece of his heart trying to protect me. The last thing he did was asking me to keep myself safe so I could find a way to fight Shadar and come back later to end it for good. It wasn't safe for me to be here any more. I've been Shadars number one target for five years. All though. Looks like I'm not anymore." He breathed glancing at Oliver then shook his head. "This way." He showed.

Finally they stood there, inside of the palace, in front of the massive door to the chambers, Gascon hesitated as he reached for the key to Marcassins door.

He wanted to believe, in what Oliver said, Oliver made everything sound so easy. But he could not let himself succumb to that, he would not be able to bear another disappointment.

"So that's it?" Oliver asked. "Your brother is in there?"

"Yeah." Gascon nodded slightly. "Urhm, brace yourself, it's not always such a nice sight." He said, then finally, slid the key into the locket.

"Wait. You're not actually believing we can help Marcassin at all, do you?" Oliver asked wondering.

"No, I don't." Gascon muttered holding the key inside of the keyhole.

"And you hope that seeing that will make us change our minds about this entire journey." Esther concluded.

"Well, I might not particularly care for the idea of such brilliant trouble makers to just die for nothing." Gascon rolled his eyes. "Sorry for that bit of sentimentality." He snorted, before he at last turned the key and opened the door, to a big brilliant bed chamber.

With fine polster chairs, a glass table, every-thing was so extremely fancy but also looked suspiciously empty.

"Marcassin." Gascon called inside. "Sorry it's been a while, way to long, but I brought someone to see you, a guest." He said.

"Erh." Oliver blinked. "There's no one here." he pointed out.

Gascon rolled his eyes. "Apparently he heard us." He snorted, then first walked to the bed and looked under it, only to stand up again and walked to the closet opening it wide. "Ah, there you are." He simplay said. "Please come out, Oliver is a very nice boy whom wants to see you."

"NOOO!" A scream sounded from inside the closet. "No one should see me! I'm to hideous! I don't want to be seen! Why are you back!? ARE YOU NEVER GOING TO STOP HAUNTING ME?!"

"Now you're just being a brat all over again." Gascon hissed. "Come on sir holiness, let Oliver see you."

"NOOOOO!" the scream sounded and Esther gasped.

"Stop it! if he don't want to be exposed!" Esther exclaimed.

Gascon though took no notice of her what so ever as he very harshly pulled another person out of the closet, an extremely handsome young man whom cried and struggled against Gascon, then he saw Oliver and screamed.

"Oh so you came to laugh at me!" Marcassin exclaimed at Oliver. "Look at the hideous beast, just look at him!"

"No I.. " Oliver began but was cut of.

"LIAR!" Marcassin screamed. "ALL LIARS! I AM HIDIOUS!" he yelled grabbing his face, tearing it around.

"Don't _do_ that!" Gascon hissed grabbing Marcassins wrist pulling his hands down. "You're scratching your precious face! Now calm down!"

"ARGH! YOU AGAIN!" Marcassin exclaimed turning from Gascon. "Why ghost? Why did you choose to taunt me in this way! Why did you take the form of my brother?" he asked.

"I told you many times all-ready, I am no devil and no flipping ghost! I am not out to taunt you OR punish you. I really am Gascon, your brother, and I just want to help you." Gascon hissed in a impatient voice.

"No Gascon died a long time ago, he is never coming back. Never coming back. " And Marcassin sobbed as he fell to his knees, burring his face in his hands, and at last Gascon let go of him.

Wide-eyed Oliver looked at him. "Marcassin don't think you are you?" he asked.

"No." Gascon muttered as he crossed his arms. "It is of course, pretty complicated, you remember that sailor? Whom said I had vanished the night our father died? That part is true, and I did come back, ten years after, five years ago, that is also true." He informed. "When I came back, I came back to see Marcassin, but when I saw him, he had become unwell, not for a single moment since I came back has he believed I was me." He spat in a hurt tone as he sat down on his knees beside Marcassin, wrapping his arms around the young sage in a very protective manner as he send a warning glare at Oliver. "In the beginning I begged him to snap out of it, I cried, I called him brother, I stayed by his side, I stayed close to him so he could know I was here, I embraced him though he tried to push me away, I tried to remind him of all the good times we had had as children. I've yelled at him, I've pleaded at him, I've prayed and nothing worked." He said still holding Marcassin just as protectively. "So, Oliver, supposed pure hearted one." He snorted dryly. "What would you be able to do, that would convince my brother that I am who I say I am, and not just an illusion conquered from his feeble mind?" he asked. "He doesn't even believe in himself, he doesn't even think he can do magic, and I've seen him do true wonders before, he _does_ have the powers of a sage! I know he does! So what would you be able to do, to make him believe I am here? Or believe that he is powerful or even not hideous?"

"Sure sounds like he's broken hearted, and looks like it too." Oliver breathed.

"That he is! He's broken hearted! Sure as heck!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot.

"Huh?" Gascon blinked. That was not the reaction he had been waiting for, he had counted on Oliver now realising this was a lost cause, instead the boys attention was turned to the fairy, as if he was just carrying on a very normal conversation and nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

"But what piece of heart is he missing?" Oliver asked.

"His belief mun! look at him! No matter what any-one tells him about any-thing, he wont believe it, he wont even believe his own brother is standing in the room right next to him!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Wow-wow, what are you people talking about?" Gascon asked letting go of Marcassin standing up. "Slow down will you? How do you even-" He started but was cut off.

"Shoot, I don't have any belief with me." Oliver frowned.

"Then we better find some." Mr. Drippy stated.

"Okay." Oliver nodded already turning away again, merrily on his way.

"Hey HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Gascon shouted. "Wha-What are you? Huh?" he blinked.

"It's shadar sir." Oliver said turning around facing Gascon. "He is stealing pieces of peoples heart, he stole your brothers belief."

 _"I know that!"_ Gascon hissed. "I figured that out years ago! What? Huh?" he asked. "You intend, to just go out and find the piece he is missing and then just.. Pop it back in?" he asked in a disbelieving voice .

"Yes." Oliver blinked. "Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked.

"What a load of bull-shit." Gascon exclaimed. "There's no way that's even possible!"

"Seems like young Marcassin is not the only one lacking believe hm." Mr. Drippy pointed out.

"Oh right, yes." Oliver nodded. "Then lets show him, come on then." He said half way out the door already.

"Hey what the heck!" Gascon exclaimed.

"Don't worry your majesty! We can fix your brother right up!" Oliver beamed. "And then you'll feel better to."

"huh?" Gascon asked.

And Oliver yelled. "LETS HURRIE COME ON!" he exclaimed turning around. "Just wait right here Swaine, I mean Gascon! We'll be back in a moment! It'll all be good!" Oliver yelled as they all ran away from the room.

"Wha-what?" Gascon blinked, then yelled. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Then his eyes fell back on the sobbing Marcassin and Gascon groaned. "Well, come on up, don't lay on the floor." He muttered picking Marcassin up.

Marcassin didn't object to that, just looked emptily out in the air, he had gone into those zombie phases that would come straight after the hysteria. Gently Gascon lowered Marcassin down in one of the couches. "There you go, nice and easy. Now just stay there, I mean. Of course you are, you never leave." Gascon rolled his eyes before he sprinted for the door and hastily closed it behind him, so busy was he that he compleately forgot to lock it.

"HEY!" he yelled. "WAIT UP! WAAAAIT!" he shouted running the way they had disappeared to.

What he didn't saw, was the small figure of a young sage, with long smooth black hair, shaking over his body as he slowly stepped towards the unlocked door and opened it, to look in the direction the people had run to. "He... He looks just like back then." Marcassin whispered. "Why does he look exactly the same that ghost?" he questioned as he barefooted walked out in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

"WAAAAAAIT!"

"Huh?" Oliver turned around by the voice, and was seeing one ragged prince coming running their direction.

Esther blinked. "He's coming after us?" she asked.

And Gascon stopped up, barely managing not to skid before he stopped, grabbing his knees as he gasped for air. "What… What the heck do you think… That you're doing?" he asked as he gasped for air. "Would you… Would you mind explaining to me?" he asked breathing deeply.

"Well, I'm going to look for some belief to Prince Marcassin." Oliver said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

" _How?!_ " Gascon asked making a face. "How can you even?" he asked, just as a white fog, was slowly starting to creep down beneath their feet's.

"Well, it's pretty simple." Oliver said. "I just have to find someone whom has a lot of belief in their heart, and then ask that person to share." He explained as the fog raised to above their ankles.

Mostly it was Olivers tone, as if this was the most obvious thing ever that got to Gascon.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand at all." Gascon groaned rubbing his forehead. "What?" he then asked.

"Well." Oliver began.

"Urhm, sorry to disturb." Mr. Drippys voice suddenly sounded. "But is it usually this foggy in here, I can't see a flipping thing."

"What do you mean foggy?! Why would there be fog in here?!" Gascon asked annoyed looking down, only to realise that the top of the fairies head was barely visible due to a thick fog that was rising around them. "WHAT THE FLIP!" he shouted jumping up.

"Oliver!" Esther shouted as she backed into them. "What's this?" she asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said and they backed into each other, standing back to back as the fog only seemed to raise and raise, then it was at their torsos, then Olivers chest.

And then it compleately engulfed them so they were all in this massive white fog obscuring their visions so all they saw was white. "Stay close." Gascon whispered. "Don't loose touch of each other."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Esther responded.

Just as a shadow appeared in front of them, a sort of person, a man wearing a long white robe, a golden helmet looking like an falcon, holding a large staff and then, the man vanished as quickly as he had come, together with the fog, leaving Gascon and the others at precisely the same place they had been before.

"What the?" Gascon blinked looking around. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

"I got no idea." Oliver blinked. "Things doesn't seem any different."

Just then they came, all of the guards all at ones. "INTRUDERS!" They yelled running in, in no time at all they had Gascon, Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy surrounded, pointing spears right up into their faces.

"HOLD! ARMS IN THE AIR!" they yelled.

"Oh for crying out loud." Gascon hissed turning around facing the guard nearest to him. "Lower your weapons it's me." He grumbled annoyed then blinked. "Wait a minute, what are you people wearing?" he asked.

"What?" Esther asked confused.

"Their uniforms they are outdated." Gascon blinked. "I don't get it." He said.

"Now who breaks into the royal palace?" A strong voice asked as a person stepped through. "I should throw you all in the dungeon."

And Gascons eyes widened as they landed on the man, his face growing white, cold sweat forming on his head. "No." he whispered backing away looking at the man, a tall stoic man with long brown hair, a beard, a figure that demanded respect, it looked just like. But it couldnt be!. "It.. it can't be!" he told lifting a shaking finger. "You.. You… _You!_.." he shook all over his body.

"Are you okay?" Esther concerned asked Gascon. "You don't look so good."

Wide-eyed as well that man looked at the shaking prince. "Gascon." he barely whispered. "But you… Why?" he asked.

"Don't give me that." Gascon swallowed as he tried to stand up but stumbled as a result. "You.. You're the one who has been dead, for fifteen years." He swallowed then lifted his head. "KINDLY GO BACK TO WHERE EVER THE HECK YOU CAME FROM AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted falling to the ground. "Urgh." He groaned.

"SWAINE!" Oliver shouted running to his aid grabbing his arm as he tried to help him up.

"Son!" Emperor Elscon as well tried to approach him.

"Don't touch me!" Gascon just managed to crawl away. "Don't… Don't come any closer." He swallowed looking wide-eyed at the man. "Leave me be." He asked in a swallow biting together.

That finally seemed to make the proud emperor regain his posture and he stood back with a stern frown on his face.

"Here let me help you." Oliver then at last offered pulling Gascon back up on his legs and he almost stumbled but at last found balance by leaning upon Oliver, gasping deeply for air. Then slowly he looked up and glanced at the emperor whom was slowly backing away.

"Sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Do lower those weapons." Elscon asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "He might be older but that's still my son."

"Your father… That's your father?" Esther asked looking wide-eyed at the emperor. "But, I thought he was."

"Dead, yeah. See the issue here?" Gascon asked as he gaped for air still leaning upon Oliver to even be able to stand up.

Elscon looked at them with stern eyes, he looked... surprisingly unmowed before he spoke in a stern tone. "Lets not stay out here in the open, come to my chambers. We'll have some privacy." he said turning away, then he halted and turned back. Tryingly he reached a hand for Gascon, but stopped as Gascon stood back and he retrieved his hand. "How?" he looked at Gascons poor frame.

Gascon was still gaunt looking, still wearing ragged clothes, still not very princely, yet there hadn't been a moment of hesitation in Elscons approach. "Why are you so old?" he asked as he frowned, his eyes glancing over Gascons poor frame.

"Hah, funny." Gascon stated grimly at the emperor. "Why are you not rotting away in your grave?" he asked.

"That's so mean!" Esther exclaimed. "You can't talk like that!" she lectured Gascon.

"As far as I am concerned, this is either a bad dream, or the most horrible joke ever made, so I'll talk however I like." Gascon snorted.

 

 

 

 

 

Soon they managed to get into private after all, to the emperors chamber. Emperor _Elscons_ private chambers. The moment they were inside, Gascon plummeted down in a chair grabbing his head, groaning deeply.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked concerned.

"No." Gascon flat out stated.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, drink some water." Oliver suggested.

"I don't know how much more I can take off this." Gascon groaned leaning back. "I don't get it." He said looking up and met his fathers face only to turn his head. "Please someone explain to me, like you would explain it to a ten year old please, I'm afraid that's the only way I will understand."

"Well." Oliver hesitated. "I'm not sure but… I think maybe that urhm. We are in the past." He said.

That made Gascons eyes widen as he turned to Oliver. "What?" he asked.

"I think maybe we are in the past." Oliver said again.

"Seems like it." Mr. Drippy nodded.

"How long exactly?" Gascon asked. "I mean, how long back into the past are we?" he asked.

"I think you can tell that better than us." Esther pointed out.

"Oh god please tell me there's not another one of me running around here." Gascon groaned, then turned to Elscon. "Is there?" he asked.

Elscon frowned slightly, his stern face looking at Gascon with those iron hard eyes he had been so known for. "The last time I saw my son Gascon, he looked a lot younger than you do now, he's just a child, I saw him this morning at breakfast." He stated. "Then he went off to train with Marcassin." Then he groaned. "Instead of focusing on his own studies as usual."

That made Gascon pout as he glanced away. "Okay either this is just the weirdest dream or we really are in the past or I've gone insane. I wont rule out the last option, that's entirely possible, but for the sake of argument I'll try to play along." He groaned leaning forward as he rubbed his face. "God I think I'm going to be sick." He said.

Concerned Oliver looked at Gascon.

Elscon looked at him as well, looking rather thoughtful. "So you are from the future?" he asked. "And I'm dead. So you are?"

"Acting emperor, _sorry."_ Gascon drawled. "His holiness little Marcassin was unavailable, so I was the only alternative it seems."

" _Acting_ emperor?" Elscon asked. "Why on earth merely acting?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know better than most I'm not the emperor type." Gascon drawled. "Thanks for telling me by the way, sorry I couldn't put it to good use." He hissed crossing his arms and looked away in a pout.

"When did I ever say that?" Elscon asked in a frown.

"Don't bullshit me." Gascon cut him off as he hissed dangerously looking at him. "The Gascon you saw this morning might have been a child, but I'm not. So you can drop the act." He hissed.

Oliver looked pretty uncomfortable between Gascon and Elscon, Esther bit her lip and Mr. Drippy had suddenly become extremely fascinated with the chair next to him.

Elscon though looked shocked, then his eyes turned hard and angry as his mouth tightened together. "Then please inform me son of mine. When have I ever claimed such a thing?" he asked, the edge in his voice starting to show. "When did I ever even suggest, that you aren't to be emperor?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. When you damn well know yourself." Gascon drawled back at him. "You know what, to heck with this." Gascon hissed standing up walking towards the door. "I still have no idea what is going on, but I know I didn't ask for this, leave me alone." he asked walking out, out on the hallway first as he had stomped a bit away did he manage to lean up against the wall and exhale deeply. "Why me?" he asked grabbing his forehead as he groaned. "Why always me?" he asked looking hopelessly out in the air.

"Wait, Gascon!" Olivers voice sounded in a shout as the young boy came running after him, and then stopped in front of him gasping for air.

Gascon though sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Kiddo, I know you mean well, but just leave me alone." he asked.

"But." Oliver blinked. "That's your father! Your dad!" he exclaimed. "Whom died, I would do anything to see my mom again. Is that really all you want to say to him?" he asked. "I am not entirely sure what is going on either but surely there most be something else you want to say?"

Gascon silenced, then looked up at Olivers as he swallowed. "What I want to say? What do I want to say?" he asked in a quiet voice. "There's so many things I want to say to that man! So much that… That I don't even know where to start! I just." he grabbed his head. "This is to much for me! I can't!"

"But what if this is your only chance?" Oliver asked.

That made Gascon look up at Oliver. "I don't know." He hesitated.

"Gascon!"

Gascon lifted his head and turned around, to see Elscon, had gone after him, which actually quite honestly surprised him as the late emperor also came running towards him and first stopped as he to was stark breathed standing in front of Gascon.

"Look I.." Elscon tried. "I know all that all we ever do when we see each other is arguing, but I never meant that... What I mean is." the emperor looked pretty uncomfortable and lost for words, it really wasn't his style to be sentimental or talk about feelings. Clearly he was far outside of his own comfort zone.

Gascon blinked. "How can you even be so sure that it's me?" he asked. "I mean, you didn't even hesitate! And I'm, old!" he pointed out. "And well." He pulled out in his coat. " _I_ wouldn't recognise me! I could be one of Shadars clever plans to confuse you you know." He stated dryly.

"There's not a lot of things I'm sure of right now." Elscon admitted. "But I _know_ that you're my son! I will always be able to recognise my sons!" he said. "I don't know what happened between us, what made you recent me so much, and I can only ask your forgiveness. But for some reason you are here now! That cannot be a coincidence nor mere chance, there must be a reason mustn't there?" he asked. "Just try to think Gascon, what makes now different than before? Why is it now of all times you found your way back to me?" he asked.

At that Gascon blinked, then he turned to Oliver, looking at him.

"The boy?" Elscon asked.

Gascon blinked. "I think…. That, actually. Maybe, my own issues are, none important right now." He breathed. "I'm just meant to lead Oliver to…. To you." He looked up stunned. "He is supposedly the chosen one, the only one that can defeat Shadar, ones and for all."

"And what do you think?" Elscon asked.

"Well." Gascon hesitated. "I don't know, I don't know if I believe in a chosen one or any prophecies, I don't know if I believe in fate like that or destinies, that kind of thing has always sounded like bullshit to me." He frowned.

That made Esther gape at him, she looked like someone ready to beat the crap out of him.

"How ever." Gascon frowned thoughtfully. "As it is now, we either have to fight, or just let the entire world be consumed. Our chances are pretty small, but if anyone, if anyone at all can put an end to this, then I have no doubt that it's him." He said looking stunned at Oliver. "What ever has happened between us, what ever I have done it's not important right now." He breathed. "Only what I do now, to help him." He blinked then shook his head.

Slowly Elscon reached out, then grabbed Gascons shoulder, holding it firmly. "Then it must be so." He said in a firm voice. "What you always had, was a very good head on your shoulders. You just need to put it to good use." He smiled vaguely.

Stunned Gascon looked at him, at his father. "Urh… sure." He hesitated, obviously looking extremely confused.

Elscon nodded. "Right." He told removing his hand then turned to Oliver. "You have my undivided attention young man." He said to the boy. "What may I do for you?" he asked.

Oliver gaped. "Well, sir. There's urhm. There's this wand we are looking for, the mornstar, we were wondering if, if you maybe knew something I mean." He blinked.

"I know of it." Elscon nodded, then glanced at Gascon. "Perhaps fate is a bit of a player after all." He commented.

Gascon shrugged. "Dunno, does it matter?" he asked. Then his eyes blinked. "Wait a second." He halted. "Oliver! We got to go!" he exclaimed.

Oliver blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"I REMEMBER THIS!" Gascon shouted grabbing Olivers shoulder. " _You_! I met you before! Fifteen years ago, I mean today, I mean." He shook his head. "Marcassin and I. The other me, they are out practising now." He said in a quick voice. "But they are over their heads, I'm going to be knocked out, Marcassin will almost be killed by a creature but then you safe him!" he said to Oliver. "Don't you see?" he asked. "We have to leave right now so the events stay the same and Marcassin gets away from all of it safely!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Oliver blinked.

"My head hurts." Esther groaned.

"You and me both." Mr. Drippy complained.

"Just come on, for flips sake!" Gascon shouted simply grabbing Oliver pulling the boy with him.

"Woah!" Oliver shouted as his feet's basically left the ground as he was pulled with the young prince.

 

 

 

 

 

It was so weird, surreal in fact, to actually see it, but there it was, Gascon saw it! His younger self, in the flesh, and tiny little Marcassin, really flipping tiny! God had he really been that small?

Battling a creature that had them cornered.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" The younger Gascon shouted.

"Brother I don't know if I.. ARGH!" Marcassin screamed as the creature send a big electrical blast at them, and knocked Gascon into the rocks, leaving Marcassin exposed.

Marcassin swallowed as he raised an tiny little arm, hopelessly trying to shield himself from what was coming.

"Marcassin" The older Gascon breathed, then shouted. "MARCASSIN!" as he jumped down, reached for the first thing he touched in his belt, he had intended to pull his trick gun, but accidently pulled something else, fortunately his muscle memory wasn't lacking, and as he drew his sword he held it up in a perfect block, blocking the giant mallet, now having it locked with the sword.

Marcassin squinted his eyes, then slowly look up to gape at the man whom had his back turned to him, blocking the creatures mallet with a shining sword.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Oliver shouted skidding down with Esther and Mr. Drippy in his tail. "Ga-"

" _Swaine_ , my name is Swaine." Gascon yelled to Oliver. "Remember it." He hissed pushing the mallet away and put the sword back in its hilt to grab the trick gun as originally intended. "Stand back your highness, let us handle this." He addressed Marcassin without even looking at the boy.

Marcassin gaped at him. "But…" he tried, just as the younger Gascon appeared again rubbing his head.

"Urghh… Marcassin!" The younger Gascon exclaimed looking up.

"Brother!" Marcassin exclaimed.

"Who are you people?" The younger Gascon asked in a arrogant snort.

"The people whom are saving your ass." The older Gascon hissed at the young prince, Finally turning his head making Marcassin gasp, though the younger Gascon didn't seem to even register anything amiss.

"Stand back!" Oliver asked as he pulled his wand. "We got this!"

The creature, that had almost _killed_ Marcassin, was swiftly taken care off by the more seasoned fighters, leaving a pair of rather astounded child prince's.

That was until the younger Gascon snorted and pulled out in his red coat. "I suppose I should thank you for the demonstration, but your help really wasn't needed." He said in a up an above arrogant tone.

Esther gaped. " _What?!_ " she asked. "You were getting slaughtered!" she exclaimed.

"Clearly your eyes must be bad, if that is what you saw, I could have handled it fine." The younger Gascon snorted in a very important and arrogant sounding voice. "Well then, I suppose I must escort you back to the city, wouldn't be good to have you hurt."

"You escort _us?!"_ Esther gaped. "But, we were the ones who rescued _you_!" she exclaimed.

The older Gascon covered his eyes, he knew very well he was a pain, but to actually see it like this, it was. Well it wasn't very comfortable! What the flip had anybody ever seen in this boy?!

Oliver blinked at the young prince, as if he tried to piece together some kind of a puzzle.

"We would have been fine." The young Gascon said importantly. "A true Porcine prince needs no help, come then Marcassin, let us head home." He stated importantly walking out with straight back and head up in the sky.

A few seconds after Esther walked up to the older Gascon giving him a solid elbow in the side.

"AUW!" Gascon shouted. " _Hey_ , what was that for?! I didn't do anything!"

"Your younger self is a arrogant brat!" Esther exclaimed.

"I know! Trust me I'm not proud of it." Gascon told.

"Why is he acting like that though?" Oliver asked. "I mean, he must have known they were out of their depth. You are not stupid, so he shouldn't be either."

"Well urhm." Gascon uncomfortable scratched his neck. "He has kind of been told. Like a lot, that he's not good enough, so he wants to show people that he can handle himself. I guess he's trying a bit to hard to proof himself." He then admitted in a groan.

"You're talking about yourself, you realise that right?" Esther asked.

"I know." Gascon groaned. "I'm getting dizzy already."

"So _you_ are trying to hard." Esther commented with squinted eyes.

"And here I thought I wasn't trying hard enough." Gascon snorted sarcastically.

"Maybe that's the problem." Oliver commented thoughtfully. "I mean you thinking you aren't doing enough even though you totally are!"

"Oh great, now I'm becoming cross-eyed too." Gascon commented sourly.

 

 

 

 

 

It was hard to tell what to expect as they came back to the palace, but it looked like a new shouting match was going on between the younger Gascon and his father.

"Gascon, you can't keep doing this, this is madness!" Elscons voice sounded.

"I can do what ever I want!" The younger Gascons voice sounded back.

Esther looked dryly at the older Gascon out in the hallway. "You are such a brat." She flat out stated.

"Please, you don't have to tell me." Gascon groaned, just as a middle aged blond knight came past them, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the room where the argument took place.

A proud looking knight, with broad shoulders, hair that had slowly begun to gray but not much yet and Gascon knew him, it was a younger Alphonse, astounded Gascon blinked at the knight.

And Alphonse seemed to notice as he looked at Gascon. "May I help you?" he asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Erh…" Gascon blinked. "No that's fine!" he said in a quick voice.

And Alphonse shrugged as he went on his way away.

Okay this day was just getting weirder and weirder! What the heck?! Of course Alphonse would have to be around here to somewhere, he had been at the palace before Gascon had even been born, still this was pretty darn weird.

And then of course an even louder shout sounded from the throne room, Elscons voice shouting. "I FORBID YOU TO EVER GO TO THE WASTELANDS TO PRACTISE MAGIC WITH MARCASSIN AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! No more! No more searching out monsters, if I ever see you go there again with the purpose of practising magic."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The younger Gascon shouted.

"What would you even teach Marcassin?!" You have no magic!" Elscon exclaimed. "You must find your own role in the empire. This will stop! _Now!"_

Oliver swallowed uncomfortable. "Was it... Always like this between you two?" he asked.

"Yes." The older Gascon sighed as he leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms. "Somehow, it was like father and I were unable to be in the same room without fighting. I got far more memories of us fighting, than of us being at peace with each other."

"I can't even imagine." Oliver swallowed. "I mean, sometimes my mom would be cross. But only very rarely. And only when I had done something wrong."

"Same here." Esther nodded.  
"Well." Gascon exhaled leaning his head back on the wall. "Neither of your parents had the burden of an entire flipping empire on their shoulders. Trust me, that is not an easy burden at all."

And then, right on quo, Suddenly the younger Gascon came storming out beside them, looking incredible angry, and he was almost running, it seemed to be just barely that he kept himself back. "ARGH!" The boy yelled as angry tears running down his face. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" he shouted making the Older Gascon turn his head away.

In the door, stood the tiny little Marcassin looking after his brother, then looked up at the group, swalloving nervously as he bit his lip. "He doesn't really mean it." The little boy said in a quiet tone, looking up at Oliver and the others with huge blue eyes. "I promise, my brother doesn't mean it, he's not a bad person, he's just." He swallowed.

Gascon bit his lip by the sight of the tiny little Marcassin. Got was he tiny, and this tiny little boy he would soon be handed the burden of an entire empire. God his younger self was about to leave this place, actually _leave._

What the heck was the point of this? Gascon already knew how all of this was going to play out, he had lived through it once already, swallowing he glanced down, then glanced at the little Marcassin, whom looked back up at him with those huge begging eyes of his.

"Please don't be mad at him." Marcassin then asked again. "He's trying, he really is! He is trying so hard!"

"I know." Gascon sighed scratching his neck. "Urhm. Kiddo. Flip what a mess." He rubbed his eyes.

And Marcassin looked up at him.

"Look." Gascon sighed sitting down on his knee so he was closer to Marcassin. "You don't have to worrie about him, okay?" he asked. "Your brother will be fine, he'll be in for some rough times, but he'll be fine. He's a tougher nut than people give him credit for." He assured. "You just worrie about yourself, okay?" he asked placing a hand on Marcassins hair then slightly ruffled it up.

And Marcassin smiled up at him. "I know." He then smiled lightly. "Gascon is amazing, he can do anything!" he grinned.

"Dunno about that kiddo." Gascon slightly shook his head, a little amused. "But at least, he can take care of himself." He said looking up, seeing the Emperor looking at them with a painfull expression in his eyes.

Marcassin turned around facing him. "Father." He breathed.

"Marcassin." Elscon sighed stepping closer, gently padding his youngest son on the head. "Please give us a moment, I need a word with these fine people." He said.

Marcassin nodded. "Yes father." He said, and was headed on his way, leaving Gascon with Elscon.

"Urhm." Oliver hesitated. "Maybe we should go to." He then suggested. "Out to get some fresh air. urhm. Yeah." He ended saying taking Esthers hand pulling her with him outside.

Mr. Drippy looked over his shoulder but then left as well.

And then it was just Gascon and Elscon, standing in a pretty awkward silence.

"Arhhh." Gascon swallowed, the tension was thick, and it was extremely awkward to just stand there.

Elscon sighed. "I didn't want to fight you back there. The other you, him." He mumbled. "I was just worried, you were… Are.. So irresponsible sometimes." He commented.

"I wont even argue that." Gascon admitted. "I nearly got Marcassin and I killed going out there, to be lectured would be the least thing I deserved." he smiled a little amused, Then he bit his lip, looking away.

"Why do I suddenly have this feeling?" Elscon asked. "That my son is on his way out, and that I am never going to see him again?" he asked.

Gascon swallowed as he looked at his father, his eyes slowly lifting, and apparently that was enough.

"Oh no, please don't tell me." Elscon gasped. "Please don't tell me the last thing my son is going to remember me for is an argument! And a really stupid pointless one to! _Gascon!_ " he turned around. "Ga-!" he started as he was just about to take a running step towards the entrance.

But he was stopped as a hand had grabbed his shoulder and held him back, surprised Elscon turned around and met the older Gascons face.

"You can't go after him." Gascon breathed. "Like just now, when we went after Marcassin and my younger self, the events had already happened, we had to follow suit because it has already happened. Your oldest son Gascon is going to leave tonight!" he said in a stern voice. "He'll have some hard times, but ultimately he will adapt, grow, learn and he'll live. If you go after him now, there's no telling what the consequences might be. You weren't supposed to know that he was leaving, that's my fault! Still you can't go after him. Then you would be erasing _me_ , and everything I have done and worked for." He stated. "God." Gascon whispered smiling grimly amused. "Had this been five years ago, I would probably have begged you to stay so you wouldn't die. I want to start begging you to change it all." he swallowed his throat tightening. "I don't want you to die, part of me want so badly to go after him and just change all of it! To heck with that, I want _you_ to go after the younger me and get me back. I want to change that story, I want you to live father. I want us to have all those years together, even if they were to be filled with fights and arguing. I don't care if we are going to spend fifty years being in a fight, I just want you to be alive!" he sniffed. "Father... I don't want to loose you a second time. But like the white witch promising me limitless power, it's just not the right way. The easy way is never the right way is it?" he asked. "To do it right, I must walk the line. All of it."

Elscon swallowed as he looked at the older Gascon. "Still, that the last thing to happen between me and my son." He said. "At least let him know that that is not what I wanted, let it not be the last thing he remembers me for!"

"No, that argument wont be the last thing he'll remember of you." Gascon swallowed his hand tightening around Elscon arm. "Because I'm him." He said. "And.." he swallowed. "Gascon is going to be fine! It'll be hard, he has a lot of hardships to go through, a lot of growing up to do. But he'll be alive!" He said. "He'll make some good friends and.. and…."

"You'll be protecting the future." Elscon whispered reaching a hand touching Gascons face. "Oh my son." He spoke taking Gascons hand lifting them to his own forehead. "You always have been, and always will be, my son." He said. "My proud, stubborn son." He smiled a smile that was both happy and painful. "Look at you, you've grown so much! Your words, they are so wise. Much wiser than I could be at your age."

Gascon smirked amused. "Njah, now you are just trying to flatter me."

Elscon shook his head, also slight amused. "You're the one, whom must protect the empire, now and in the future." He whispered. "You must not be stuck in the past. You're are the one whom can bring the empire into the future, the future that comes after all of this. After Shadar. I wanted you to figure things out for yourselve so you could be strong, there's a lot riding on your shoulders, it was essential that you became strong."

And Gascon swallowed as he closed his eyes, sniffing. "All I ever wanted." He admitted. "I just wanted you to be proud of me." He said. "I wanted to be the son you could be proud of. You are such a great man, I always admired you, I really did! I never wanted to shame you."

"How could you ever shame me?" Elscon asked. "I love you." He said. "And I've always been so proud of you! I suppose I've just not always been so good at saying it."

Gascon swallowed. "I suppose I haven't been so good at listening." He then admitted. "I love you to." He then told quietly. "I missed you so much. God I thought I had so much to ask you about, and now I got nothing." He admitted.

"That's because you've been following your own path all along isn't it?" Elscon asked amused putting a hand under Gascons chin raising it for him. "You never needed my help to point you in the right direction, you've always been strongest when you walked your own strange way. Nothing good would ever have come out of me holding your hand and spoon feeding you every step. You are so much stronger on your own. Like I knew you could." He smiled. "You don't need me, not really. To walk that strange new path that leads to the future, not the past or the old worn out ways, the future which remains a mystery, because you don't go there by following an old worn out way, you go there, by forgin a brand new path! The gift you were born with, the rarest gift of all, much better than any old stupid magic. I'm so proud of you, I don't even know what to say." He told.

"That's what all of that was about." Gascon breathed. "You wanted me to?! But I thought. I thought you were disappointed that I don't.. You know, that I'm not." he swallowed.

"When did I ever say that?" Elscon asked looking honestly confused. "I wanted you to be yourself, not trying to be someone else, or live through others, I was concerned you tried to live through Marcassin and you didn't believe in your own abilities. You don't need to stand in Marcassins shadow, you have your own gifts, your own abilities to explore and master. I just want you to be happy and confident. That's all I ever wanted." He said. "You're going to lead an entire empire, an empire that stands in front of the future. A leader such as that, has to stand firm, within himself!" he said pressing a hand against Gascons chest, over his beating heart. "Sometimes, taking decisions as a leader means choosing which one you think is the lesser of two evils, it's so hard, you don't think I have faced defeat and lose in my time?" he asked. "I tried to fend against Shadar but I failed, I lost my friend Alicia on the way, and then I chose to stop the offence and go in defence for the empire." Then he sighed. "But that also meant stopping fighting against Shadar and just letting him have his way, putting you and Marcassin in danger. if I am to fall you will be the only one left to protect Marcassin! And i'm counting on you to do just that. Marcassin is wonderfull, but he doesn't quite have your pride nor strenght, he is going to need you. So I am counting on your to carrie the burden." he admitted. "Still I am not sure at all if stopping the offence was the right thing to do. But, it was my decision, and now I just need to move along with it." He stated. "The burden of an empire is not an easy one to have, but I know if anyone can move the empire into a new better future, it's you." He said to Gascon. "I'm leaving the burden to you, because I believe you're the one able to carrie it." he said. "You think I gave you the sword of Hamelin by accident?" he asked. "Or taught you how to create the Clarion by accident?" he shook his head. "No no no, the way I see it there's only one way. You and Marcassin, _together!_ Together, you can create the future. A future unlike anything anyone has ever seen. Shadar is destroying everything, you'll be the one to build something new and better in its place." Then he sighed deeply. "I only regret I wont be able to see it. There must have been so many wonderful things you created already."

"Well I, I did make a few things." Gascon admitted. "Heh." he blushed.

"I'm sure those things are all wonderful." Elscon smiled lightly. "I see you finished that trick gun of yours afterall." he commented glancing at the gun in Gascons belt. "Does it work?" he asked.

"Of course it works!" Gascon exclaimed. "It has saved my life more times then I can count it.." and he halted as he realised Elscon was smiling at him, smiling as pride shone from his eyes. And Gascon smiled sadly, then shook. "A missunderstanding, it was all a missunderstanding, god that's so typically us." He defeated shook his head. "Why did we always speak right past each other?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Elscon asked. "As long as we don't right now when it matters."

Gascon shook his head. "No." he said, then leaned forward and embraced his father, closing his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you father!"

And Elscon blinked surprised, before he returned the hug. "Always, my son." He breathed holding him tight. "My beloved son. Please forgive me, to leave you with such a task in my stead, but you are the only one whom can do it, I need to ask you."

"What?" Gascon asked holding him. "Just say it and I'll do it, I always would."

"Protect the empire." Elscon swallowed holding him. "Protect it, create a future full of wonder for the people to see. And look after Marcassin, he needs you."

"You got it." Gascon told not letting go. "It's done."

"Then I shall die in peace, knowing this." Elscon breathed. "That my sons will look after each other and the empire. That they will be well, few are allowed to die such happy peaceful deaths."

Gascon sniffed holding him, tears forming in his eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go." He whispered.

"Me too." Elscon admitted. "But you pointed it out yourself, the future must remain unchanged, who knows what would happen if we attempted a change?" he asked.

Gascon nodded, and said no more words, just kept his embrace in his father, there was no more to say.

There was still a fight ahead of him to be fought, but he was on the right path, he knew that he was on the right path, at last!


	26. Build a future

It was with an odd quiet acceptance that Gascon witnessed the events unfold themselves.

He helped Oliver finding the wand, the mornstar! The weapon that could defeat Shadar when wielded by a powerful wizard.

And Oliver was precisely that! A very powerfull wizard!

The weapon the world had thought lost, and the kind of person they had thought they would never exsperience again.

It was true, anything was possible.

He fought as good as he could, giving Marcassin the time to come, and show them all what he was truly made off, casting grand powerful magic to defeat the monster.

That was when Gascon looked towards his younger self, his younger self whom looked very sadly at Marcassin.

Gascon didn't have to guess what the kid was thinking, he already knew that. Marcassin had just showed his true worth, he didn't need an elder brother anymore, so there was no need for young Gascon to stay. No room or want for Gascon.

So he gave Marcassin the sword of Hamelin, and left.

"We could stop him you know." Esther pointed out to the older Gascon as the younger Prince was disappearing down the mountains.

The older Gascon beside her shook his head. "No, it's a decision I made a very long time ago. I did what I thought was right back then, and now it's a decision I must take responsibility for." He said. "It happened, I must move forward _with_ it." He stated. "And it's not all for nothing." He said turning to Esther and Oliver offering them a little smile. "Just think about it, if I hadn't left then, then chances I are wouldn't have ended up where I did when we met!" he blinked at Oliver."Then I couldn't have let you to Marcassin and we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't even be able to lead you to my father so he wouldn't be able to point you to the mornstar! It's all fitting together don't you see?" He asked in a wry smile, then he exhaled deeply. "I also learned a lot of skills out there, I learned about the world itself. That's what _you_ need right now, isn't it Oliver?" he asked.

Oliver blinked. "I guess." He said.

"I get it, we are all thinking to small." Gascon smiled sitting down on his knee in front of Oliver. "I've been caught up in just what happened in Hamelin and near to me, but try and take a step back. Look at the larger picture. The world!" he said. "We must reunite the world, reach out, help each other! No one can do anything alone, not me, not you, not anyone. Everyone needs help. So let us reach out our own hand first, and help those whom needs it, so they may help us back again later. I can help you do that! We can help each other. Isn't that right, Oliver?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" Oliver grinned.

"You actually… Can help Marcassin, back in our own time. Can't you?" Gascon asked a little more nervously.

"Of course I can." Oliver smiled a little amused. "That'll be the first thing I'll do, cross my heart."

Gascon smirked amused. "You are a saint, kiddo." He said ruffling up Olivers hair.

"You seem so happy." Esther commented to Gascon. "Well not, jumping around happy but… Different."

Mr. Drippy nodded. "Don't feel heart broken anymore."

"Tell to truth, I've been stuck, for so long." Gascon said looking towards the ocean. "Stuck in the same place, pushed backwards never feeling like I could go forward." Then he closed his eyes. "But now. I'm finally moving forward. I want to continue moving forward, I should like to see where that path leads." He exhaled. "Come then, we must head back to the palace, my father will be waiting for us."

 

 

 

 

 

The sight that met them back at the palace, at the throne, still managed to shock Gascon out of his wits.

He had known his father had died shortly after he had left, but that it was literately this soon?!

He couldn't think, he couldn't. "NOOOO!" he screamed running to his fathers aid as fast as he could.

"FATHER!" the tiny little Marcassin yelled at ones.

"Oh god, no." Gascon swallowed grabbing his father holding him up. "Please no… no-no-no." he tried, though he knew it was supposed to happen, but to accept it now when it did happen, that was an entirely other matter.

"He was here." Elscon breathed deeply in harsh breaths. "Shadar… he wanted our.. complete surrender." He gasped.

"Hey don't speak, safe your strength." Gascon asked holding him up.

Elscon smiled a little amused. "You know as well as I do, that it's over for me now." He said in a deep sigh. "Shadar… he said if I didn't surrender, he would kill Gascon." He whispered. "I tried to keep that wretched Djinn here. I tried to.. Did he… did he get away? My son, is my son?" he asked looking up with shadowy eyes that was fading away.

"What do you think your old fool?" Gascon asked grabbing his hand, holding it in a tight grip. "Gascon is fine! He got away safely! He'll be just fine!" he swallowed in a broken voice, squinting his eyes together as his throat tied in a knot. "God, I'm doing it anyway, I'm begging you, please don't leave me, not again." He asked as the tears pressed themelves out through his eyes. "I just found you! I finally managed to talk to you without us misunderstanding one another all the time."

"Gascon I will be with you." Elscon smiled weakly. "For you will always be my son, words cannot describe just... how proud I am." he barely managed to whisper. "That you. I love you so much. The future, it's such a mystery to all men, because no one knows what it will bring- It is not decided for you, it's decided by you, by the choices you make now. And out of all, the choices you my son can make are." he coughed as blood came out through his mouth and coloured his lip red, yet that didn't stop Elscon in smiling and his dying eyes glimmering as he looked at Gascon, whom were to stunned for words while tears fell down his eyes and face, Elscon though smiled lightly. "I shall look forward to see it, my son, the splendid future you will bring. Ah yes, there it is, I see it now." He smiled weakly looking out in the air, though clearly not seeing the room itself. "Truly it is every bit as magnificent as I could have dreamed. More than I could dream, because I never possessed such imagination." He smiled a little amused, then he closed his eyes, exhaled and he was gone. All gone.

"Father?" Gascon asked. "Father, hey father! No, don't do this!" he shook the body. "Wake up, do-don't!" and then he buried his face in the mans shirt as he cried. "Don't... please don't." he asked in a sobbing plea though he already knew it was of little use.

"Father." a little voice sounded next to them, and Gascon lifted his head, seeing the little Marcassin standing in front of him.

Confused, tears falling down his little boy face.

"Marcassin." Gascon swallowed. "Marcassin I'm sorry, I…. I didn't realise it was so soon, I didn't know." He said. "I… I…"

"It's okay brother." Marcassin swallowed. "I.." he sniffed.

Gascon blinked surprise. "You knew as well." He breathed. "You had me figured out from the start hadn't you?" he asked.

Marcassin chewed a bit on his lip, then nodded slowly.

"God, you're going to be all alone now, how could I leave?" Gascon asked.

"You'll come back though." Marcassin said. "Like you promised."

"Yeah, but first in a really long time from now." Gascon swallowed.

"It's okay, I'll wait." Marcassin said then stepped forward grabbing Gascons coat, pressing his head into Gascons shirt. "Father would have wanted it that way!" He sobbed. "Father, would want us to..." and he was lost for words as he sobbed and cried into Gascons coat.

Slowly Gascon let go of the dead Emperor, gently laying his body down on the floor, and then, he wrapped his arms around the little boy, and then he held on. Held the tiny sage tight, that was all he could do, hug the child as tight as he could, as if he would never ever let go, and he let Marcassin cry. It was almost a crushing hug as both Marcassin and Gascon cried and neither seemed like they were ever going to let go.

Just as a knight stepped in and his eyes widened by the side. "Your majesty, NO!" Alphonse exclaimed running in holding the emperors corpse. "Elscon!" he tried. "No it can't be!"

Gascon bit his lip as he looked down at Marcassin. "I'll be back." He whispered to the child just as he slipped away, taking Esther, Oliver and Mr. Drippy with him, before Alphonse could ever register there were others in the room.

"Marcassin!" Alphonse looked up at the little prince with tears running down his face. "Young sir, oh dear god." He swallowed pulling the young boy into a protective embrace of his own.

Standing hidden in the hallway Gascon and the others were glancing in.

"Shouldn't we?" Oliver tried.

"Do what?" Gascon asked in a whisper. "I don't think getting accused for murder will help us right now. We know the empire wont fall, Marcassin will be okay for the next ten years and then." He swallowed as he bit his lip. "Well he wont be anymore, but he wont die."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Well I'm… It's a lot to take in." Gascon admitted as he tried to hide his tears from the others turning his head. "I'm not sure." He admitted.

"It's okay." Esther told, kind of surprising Gascon a little bit. "We can take it slow right."

"Look, they are probably going to start a search for the younger me very soon, lets get out of here before they do. I want to check on Marcassin tomorrow." Gascon told.

Oliver nodded. "Sure."

The children and the fairy moved but Gascon lingered for just a little bit longer, looking inside at the spectacle as he swallowed. "Thank you father." He whispered. "For everything, I'll miss you." He said. "So very much, but I'll do what I can, I promise." He said as he turned around and followed the others outside.

 

 

 

 

 

They decided to stick around for the three days it would take before Elscon would be buried. Gascon thought the least he could do was to not leave Marcassin alone in that time, and the others were surprisingly respective about it.

Marcassin was rarely left alone as it was, there was always some kind of knight or guard following him around, Alphonse was around every corner and Gascon knew he had to avoid that man at all cost.

But when Marcassin finally was alone in his room, the older Gascon would appear, slipping through the window, and kept him company. Sit with him, play with him. Even tell him stories and Marcassin swallowed every single tiny moment, clinging unto it as if it was a precious jewel he could not let go of.

For the funeral of Elscon Gascon was there, among the crowds whom witnessed it, barely visible yet standing at a spot where Marcassin just preciesly could catch a glimpse of him.

Soon after that funeral, Gascon was sitting outside, on one of the roof tops, looking out, out at the city beneath him. Right in front of him, far down below was a little girl running around, holding a book that seemed to be just as big as she was, her hair was a mess a big hay stack and on her nose was an enourmus pair of spectacles, the glasses being so thick that it gave her owl like eyes as she looked around, it made her look really weird and there was no doubt she would have to be blind as a bat without those glasses that made her eyes look three times as big as they actually were. Poor girl, thankfully she would grow out of _that_ thick glasses and go down to something more normal in the future. "MOMMY MOMMY!" The tiny girl yelled as she ran across the street, nearly falling under the massive weight of the book. "Look-look! I found a new story book! Will you read it to me?" she asked.

A kind looking mature woman looked down at her little daughter, a woman with long golden hair and kind brown eyes. "Of course Marisa." she said to the girl. "When we get home, after dinner." she assured.

"YAY!" The tiny little Marisa with the enourmus glasses beamed as she jumped up and down. The woman smiled as she offered the little child her hand and Marisa took it, walking beside her mother away making Gascon smile deeply amused by the sight.

That's when a young boy approached from behind, Oliver trying to climb up on the roof towards him.

"Hey! Gascon, woah!" Oliver nearly fell as he tried to get to him.

"Easy there kiddo, would be pretty bad if you fell and broke your neck right now." Gascon smirked amused.

"Heh." Oliver grinned awkwardly as he plummeted down next to Gascon. "So urhm. I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but Esther is asking when we can go home." He informed.

"It's fine, I guess there's nothing more for me to do here." Gascon exhaled leaning back looking out at the city with distant thoughtfull eyes.

Wondering Oliver looked at Gascon. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean. I do feel sad." Gascon admitted. "But things don't feel as hopeless on the same time. I don't know, and really I was just." Gascon hesitated. "I was just wondering."

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"Shadar." Gascon admitted. "I used to hate him, I hated him so much, I was so angry. He murdered my father, it's still something he did! And I know he needs to go down but I don't hate him the same way any more." He admitted. "When I thought about him before I was so mad, it hurt so badly and I just wanted to destroy everything that had anything to do with him. And now, there's nothing. I just feel, so empty somehow. I don't know. I guess i'm pretty confused." he at last said.

"You haven't snapped or snorted at anyone like you used to the last few days." Oliver noted. "You seem less uptight."

Gascon smirked amused, then shook his head. "I guess I also understand now." He exhaled deeply. "I know how the Dark Djinn was created."

"You do?" Oliver asked looking wide-eyed up at Gascon.

"Yes." Gascon nodded. "He was a person, just like anybody else, an ordinary person, whom suffered despair, like I did, but he never managed to look beyond it, so he got consumed by it." He said. "And it transformed him into something else, something not human. It could have been me. it really could have." he swallowed before he turned to the boy next to him. "Oliver, his powers comes from despair." Gascon said looking seriously at the boy. "The more despair we feel, the stronger he gets, it starts in here." He said pointing at his head. "And here." He held a hand over his heart. "That's what he attacks, and even feeds on. To defeat him, you have to have hope." He said. "I had no hope, I refused to believe in it, I stubbornly kept insisting that everything was hopeless, that's how he so easily got to me, and planted a nightmare inside of me. Or I did, I don't know. But I weren't exactly making it hard for him, in fact it was easy for him. To easy." Then he looked towards the horizon. "If I had dared to have hope, he wouldn't have been able to do those things at all. And that's how Shadar needs to be defeated, if someone defeated him using sorrow, anger, hate and despair, it would just create another Shadar and we would be back where we started. That or he would turn that despair and hate right back and use it against you. This world cannot be saved like that, that would truly be impossible. No, it has to be done right." He said shaking his head. "Oliver do you hate Shadar?" he then asked.

Oliver hesitated. "I guess I never thought about it, but with what you said I suppose not." He admitted.

"Why do you want to fight him then?" Gascon asked.

"It's the only way I can get my mom back." Oliver said, then hesitated. "It's also just the right thing to do." He ended.

Gascon nodded. "Yes." He said turning back towards the horizon. "I'm going to build a future one day." He breathed. "A really great one! A future Shadar can't tear down. He needs to be stopped first though, we can't move forward before he's gone. Will you let me help you?" he then asked Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I want to… No I _need_ to face Shadar, just one more time. I want to help you, will you let me travel with you?" Gascon asked.

"Well, yes." Oliver blinked surprised. "But don't you need to look after your empire?"

"I admit it, this is entirely selfish, it's for my own sake." Gascon said. "How would I ever be able to call myself an emperor, if I ran only to _not_ walk the way, all the way to the end when it matters? To stop half way through and not finish it? I can't just leave half finished buisness like this, I can't." he said as he bit his lip. "I have to do this, when it's done, I.. I can.. I'll be an emperor." He then said. "A real one."

Oliver nodded. "Okay." He said. "You got it." He said in a smile. "Thanks your majesty."

"Oh please don't start on that now." Gascon rolled his eyes falling back on the roof, laying on his back looking up into the sky. "You're my friend aren't you? I'm just Gascon you know." He stated in a eyeroll. "I got enough people hanging around in those titles, I get it I get it, it's for the peoples sake, image and all of that, but come on."

Oliver chuckled amused. "Sure thing Gascon." He grinned.

 

 

 

 

Soon they stood ready, in that magical circle, drawn on the floor in the throne room, Marcassin standing in front of them ready to see them off.

"Well." Gascon hesitated. "I suppose that's it then."

Marcassin nodded. "Yes, I shall see you in the future."

"Right." Gascon hesitated only for Marcassin to exclaim.

"GASCON WAIT!" The little boy yelled making Gascon surprised turn to him, and the little boy ran towards him, fast as speeding bullet before he jumped up and grabbed Gascons neck, clinging to it. "I'll miss you." Marcassin said in a quiet whisper.

Gascon blinked surprised, then smiled amused slowly returning the embrace, wrapping his arms around the little boy as he held him close, lifting him from the ground. "I'll miss you to kiddo." He said in a soft voice. "Well, kind of, I guess I'll be seeing you again in a instant, will be kind of longer for you though." he sighed deeply, then looked at the little boy. "One thing I can promise though. The Gascon walking around out there right now, he's missing you already! And he'll be thinking about you all the time! Even as he walks over the snowy mountains of Yule island or see the brilliant stars of Al Mamoon, he'll be thinking of you and miss you. I can swear to that as a fact." he said making Marcassin smile warmly and Gascon finally put the boy back down on the ground. "I'm sorry, it's going to be a very long time before you are going to see him again." he sighed. "And by him I of course mean me, but you know." he slightly rolled his eyes.

"That's fine." Marcassin said offering Gascon a large grin. "I know you'll come, and it'll be great!" he beamed. "I believe in you!" he laughed just as Olivers locket started to glow.

"Hey that's it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What?" Gascon asked confused.

"Marcassins belief! We can help Marcassin now! The other Marcassin I mean." Oliver grinned. "Hey Marcassin, would you. Maybe mind share your belief with your future self?" he asked.

"Sharing my belief with myself?" Marcassin asked confused. "I'm not sure what that means, but okay!" he grinned. "Try it."

And Oliver smiled as he closed his eyes, soon a little light appeared from Marcassins chest.

Gascon recognised the light at onces! It was like the ones Shadar pulled out of people. "Hey wait, you can't do that!" Gascon exclaimed just as the light vanished down in Olivers little bottle and Marcassin stood back, but not with empty hollow eyes, he was chuckling. "That tickled!" he chuckled amused.

Gascon blinked, then lowered his hand to feel at Marcassins heart, which was beating warmly and strongly.

"Don't worry Gascon, I didn't take all of his belief, just a tiny little bit." Oliver smirked amused. "It's just sharing."

"So that wont hurt him?" Gascon asked.

"He's going to get it back anyway." Esther reminded Gascon.

"Ah yes, I suppose." Gascon blinked.

"Come on then, we got the Mornstar _and_ some belief for Marcassin!" Oliver grinned. "Lets head home!" he stated lifting his wand, and they recited the spell.

Gascon feeling an actual sense of excitement filling him as they chanted, and soon it all became white around them, Gascons last sight was of his tiny little brother, smiling and waving at them, before all around them turned white, and then the white faded again to leave them back where they had started, in the throne room.

And where the tiny Marcassin had been just a moment ago, stood now a fully adult Marcassin, nervously trying to hide behind one of the pillars as he looked at them with large frightful eyes.

"Marcassin." Gascon barely breathed.

The young man was biting his lip as he looked at Gascon, shying away, shivering slightly.

Also Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy turned to the young man. "Your majesty." Oliver breathed.

Marcassin swallowed as he closed his eyes looking away, then Oliver lifted his necklace over his head and gave it to Gascon. "Here." He said.

"Wha- _What?!_ " Gascon exclaimed shocked almost dropping the bottle. "What did you do that for?!" he asked.

"You should do it." Oliver then said in a warm smile. "You've been fighting for a really long time for this, havn't you?" he asked.

"But I don't have any magic!" Gascon exclaimed. "I don't know how to do this!"

"You don't need any magic, just give him the belief in the locket." Oliver encouraged. "Just try to remember, it's Marcassin belief in _you._ It's as pure and genuine as it gets." he grinned. "Just give it back to him, show him why he was right to believe in you!"

"Erh Right. Ahem." Gascon cleared his throat as her nervously turned back to the black haired sage whom tried to hide away behind the tall pillar. "Erhm, hey Marcassin. I erh. I got something, for you." He said stepping closer. "Actually it has been yours all along, i'm just returning it." he said.

Only for Marcassin to step further away, clearly frightened as he wide-eyed looked at Gascon, wrapping his arms around his shaking body.

"It's.. It's okay!" Gascon exclaimed holding up a hand. "Do-don't move." He asked. "I erh, god please work." He asked as he closed his eyes. "No, I need to believe in this right?" he asked as he exhaled. "It does work, of course it works, that's what Oliver said, I believe in it. Believe. Everything will be fine, if... If we'll just dare to believe in it." He breathed as he uncorked the bottle, and a little light flew out. Stunned Gascon looked at that little light in front of him as he corcked the bottle. "Erhm." he swallowed. "You can go home now." he said to the little light. Still it just floated there between Gascon and Marcassin as if waiting for instructions, and Gascon sighed deeply as he looked his eyes. "Look, you believed that I would come back. And now I am. I'm back Marcassin." he said in a light smile. "I missed you so much, it's time for you to get back to now." he said. "Come back." he asked. "I know you can. You can do a whole lot more than you know, you can come back. I believe in you to."

And at last the little light glimted as if giving Gascon a little salute before it zoomed towards the sage and dissapeared into his chest making the young mans eyes widen as he raised up in the air and he gasped for air. For a moment he levitated like that before he fell down and fell together.

"MARCASSIN!" Gascon shouted frightened just as he managed to throw himself forward and catch the young sage before he landed on the ground. The two young man tumbling down the few stairs before at last Gascon managed to wide-eyed sit up, holding Marcassin in a protective embrace. "Marcassin!" he exclaimed shocked then looked down at the young man in his arms, still unconcious laying there with closed eyes. "Marcassin!" Gascon exclaimed frightened. "Are you okay? Marcassin?!" he asked, almost being in a panick shaking the young sage that seemed limp at the moment under his hands.

But then finally Marcassins groaned slightly as his face retrieved in a slight frown.

"Oh thank god." Gascon exhaled deeply still holding Marcassin up. "Hey... Holiness, wake up." he asked placing a hand on Marcassins forehead. "Please wake up. Marcassin..." he breathed.

Marcassin was groaning slightly, turning his heand, then finally he opened his eyes looking up, meeting Gascons eyes with slightly dizzy confused eyes, but as he looked you could almost see how the shadowy look was clearing up, it almost looked like Marcassin was waking up from a long slumber. "Brother?" he asked in a slightly groggy voice.

Gascon exhaled. "Yeah, hey, how are you holding up?" he asked.

Drowsily Marcassin smiled at Gascon. "You came back." he whispered. "Gascon you're back, just like I knew you would. I'm so happy." he smiled.

And Gascon gaped. "You.. You remember me?" he asked. "Marcassin." and he sniffed his throat tightening together as Marcassin sat up rubbing his head. "Urgh my head." Marcassin groaned. "Sorry, it feels a little fuzzy... Kind of foggy." he said a childs laughter sounded in front of him and Marcassin looked up gaping by the sight of the people in front of him. "OLIVER!" he then exclaimed. "Esther! Mr. Drippy!" he looked wideyed at him, gaping like a fish.

Oliver gaped. "You remember us?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" Marcassin asked. "You helped me! And Gascon! You!" he turned to Gascon. "And you were there, and… " he seemed lost for words. "Gascon." he barely even dared to breath. "My brother.. You."

Gascon though laughed. Laughed out loud as he grabbed Marcassin and pulled him into a rough embrace making Marcassins eyes widen in deep surprise. "It worked! IT WORKED IT WORKED!" Gascon cried in laughter as he almost jumped up and down with Marcassin in his arms shocking the young sage even more than he already were. "You're back! Book for a brains is back! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed again ruffling up Marcassins hair in a pretty harsh way. "Flip, you've been more trouble than you're worth you know that?" he asked as he held Marcassins shoulders in a arms lenght grinning at the confused young man. "Oh who am I kidding, of course you are worth the trouble!" he laughed pulling Marcassin into a nookie. "And don't you dare do something like that again! You realise how much i've gone through to save your ass?! Good for you that I don't care! Because you're back!" he laughed contineusly ruffling up Marcassins hair.

"HEY!?" Marcassin exclaimed trying to push himself away from the tight. "Don't.. _Don't do that brother!_ I'm not a child anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Pff, young or old, you're my little brother, deal with it." Gascon smirked finally letting go, which left Marcassin in quite a state with his usually so neat hair completely messed up so it stood out to all sides, and the young Sage was blinking deeply confused. Making Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy all laugh as they tried to turn away.

Hopelessly Marcassin tried to get his hair down again using his hands as a comb. "Gascon!" he complained, though even he had a hard time not smiling like a sun as his eyes were definetely misty and single tears threatened to spill out.

Gascon though laughed as the rest couldn't keep back their own laughter either.

"What?" Gascon asked amused still laughing. "Afraid of being seen with messed up hair, little brother it's just hair." he laughed.

"It's just a bit embarrising." Marcassin blushed. "There are people here you know." he pouted as he finally had gotten his hair down again. "Oh god that's the least embarrising thing isn't it?" he asked covering his face with his hands.

"What?" Gascon asked.

"I can't believe all the things I did in front of you!" Marcassin almost cried. "And... You trusted me with the empire and I messed up! I wanted to make sure it would be a Hamelin you would be proud to return to. I wanted you to come home and be welcomed, and I messed up so badly I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe those things I said! And to you!" he exclaimed as his face turned deep red and he bit his lip. "I...I... I... I'm so sorry." he sniffed.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Gascon said smiling warmly at him placing a firm hand on Marcassins shoulder as he caught the young sages eye, and Gascons eyes were shining with warmth at that point. "What matters is that you are okay now." he said in a sniff trying to fight the tears in his eyes. "What matters is that, you are okay." he said. "Oh god Marcassin." he breathed pulling the sage into yet another embrace. "Thank god you are okay. Thank god."

"Brother." Marcassin breathed. "Yes I am okay, you sorted it out. As you always do." then he exhaled as he leaned in and returned the embrace. "I'm so happy you're here, I missed you so much." he said with closed eyes.

Gascon nodded. "Ditto." he said and finally the two let go of each other, sitting back smiling at each other, then chuckled Gascon shook his head. "You are impossible Marcassin." he said ruffling up Marcassins hair, making Marcassin smirk amused. "Oh wait." Gascons head snapped up, so quick it surprised nearly everyone. "OLIVER!" he exclaimed loudly making everybody else in the room jump.

"What-what?!" Oliver asked surprised and deeply confused.

"Can you do that again?!" Gascon asked. "Healing a broken heart I mean, can you do it again?!" he asked.

"Sure." Oliver smiled. "As many times as it takes."

Flabbergasted Gascon looked at the boy, then leaned back his head as he let out a great big laughter. "AHAAAAAA! YES! OLIVER!" he shouted standing up. "You're send from heaven aren't you?!" he said grabbing Olivers hands dancing around with him.

"Well I don't know about that." Oliver smirked a little amused.

Esther chuckled. "Nice dance Oliver!" she cheered at him.

"Come on! We need to get going!" Gascon exclaimed grabbing Olivers shoulder. "We got no time to waste!" he said then grabbed Olivers wrist pulling the boy with him out. "COME ON!" he shouted.

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Eshter shouted running after them.

"WAIT UP MUN! MY LEGS AREN'T VERY LONG!" Mr. Drippy yelled.

That made Gascon stop as he let go of Oliver, only to pick up Mr. Drippy placing the fairy on his shoulder. "Marcassin! You just… Just wait here, don't go anywhere!" Gascon asked of the young Sage. "I'll.. I'll be right back! I promise just!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Marcassin smirked amused. "I might change into some decent clothes though." He then blinked looking down at the white plain pyjamas like thing he had worn most of the time the last five years.

"Do that!" Gascon exclaimed. "Yes do that! I'll be right back!" he said grabbing Olivers wrist again pulling the boy with him.

 

 

 

 

 

Gascons run was very purposeful, very close to the palace, to a little homely house where he knocked impatiently at the door. "Vivian!" he called. "Vivian hurrie! Open the door!" he said clearly having no patience what so ever, most of all looking like a child on Christmas eve tripping on one place to be able to move closer, clearly he couldn't even contain himself, and hissed annoyed in impatience as the foot steps on the other side were clearly way to slow for his taste.

It took a while, but finally the locks inside sounded and the door opened, for them to stand face to face with a elder woman with gray hair looking surprised up at them. "YOUR MAJESTY!" she exclaimed deeply surprised. "When did you? Why?! I.. I.."

"Questions later, where is Alphonse, Arrick and Marisa?" Gascon asked at once, cutting her off.

"In-In the living room dearest." Vivi stammered, she wasn't allowed to get any further before Gascon walked right past her, pulling Oliver after him in his wake.

"Sorry mam!" Esther managed to shout as she ran after them. "We don't mean to be rude!" she said before she was gone to.

Vivi blinked, then turned around finding her way to the living room. "What? Your majesty what is going on?" she asked.

"Oh mun what a sorry mess." Mr. Drippy sighed from Gascons shoulder. "Three heart broken in one room mun!"

"Can you help them?" Gascon asked turning to Oliver. "Please, I'll do anything!" he said in a pleading tone.

"Hey no worries Gascon." Oliver smiled. "I'll look at it." He said stepping in.

It was quite a sight, Alphonse the once proud man was hiding away in the corner, most of all looking like a nervouse wreck, shaking all over and had clearly been startled by their loud entrance.

Arrick was sitting on the couch, just starring out in the air, most of all looking like a zombie. And Marisa was sitting with crossed legs in a arm chair, surrounded by books, reading one to as she stubbornly refused to even look up or acknowledge them. Or well more she just looked dully at the same page all the time than she was actually reading, her face looking more annoyed by the disturbance than it looked the least bit interested in anything that was going on around her, not even in the giant cat that was laying by her feet's, a huge fluffy one with gray fur. Really that cat seemed to be the only one in the room whom was rather content at the moment.

If it weren't for their empty looks though, they looked pretty well. Gascon had to hand it to Vivi, they were all clean and nicely dressed, both Arrick and Alphonse wearing what looked like very comfortable blouses and trousers and Marisa, she was wearing a plain white dress. Something she usually didn't wear but it did look rather nice on her. If she would just look up and smile, she would have looked very pretty like that, with her big yellow hair framing her face. If her blue eyes would just ligthen up a bit she would have been downright beautiful, but as she were now. She looked so oddly dead.

Oliver hesitated as he stepped forward looking at all three people while he swallowed, then at last he seemed to have taken a decision as he stepped towards Alphonse.

"No!" Alphonse scrambled backwards. "Don't come any closer!"

"Needs a dap of courage." Mr. Drippy whispered as he jumped down from Gascons shoulder and walked towards Oliver. "Anything scares him now."

"Your majesty what?" Vivi asked looking up at Gascon with frightful confused eyes. "Alphonse!" she then stepped forward.

"Stop." Gascon asked grabbing her shoulder holding her back.

"But Sir!" Vivi looked up at the young prince.

"Just watch." Gascon whispered not letting go of her shoulder.

And Oliver closed his eyes, breathed, and let a little light float out of his bottle, then it zoomed directly towards Alphonse and vanished into his chest making Alphonse gasp for air.

"ALPHONSE!" Vivi shouted clearly frightened, but Gascon didn't let go, he kept holding her back as Alphonse's head dropped down.

For a moment there was silence, then Alphonse breathed as his head slowly lifted and he looked up, the first thing he saw naturally being Oliver whom stood right in front of him. "Huh?" he blinked. "What are you doing here child?" he asked confused.

"Hallo." Oliver smiled at him. "How are you?" he asked.

"I." Alphonse blinked. "I fear I might be getting old, I'm a little confused." He admitted holding his head, then tried to stand up, stumbling just ones, but at last stood all the way up with straight back still holding his head, then slowly he looked up and faced Vivi whom was still held back by Gascon. "Vivi?" he asked. "What's going on? Dear?" he asked then his eyes travelled to the person behind her. "YOUR MAJESTY!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What? Please tell me I'm not growing senile, I'm not that old! Am I?" he asked. "In any case, what do you need? I'm ready to fend for you!" he boomed surely and proudly.

Vivi gasped astounded, then she sniffed as Gascon finally let go of her and she yelled. "ALPHONSE!" running to her husbands side, grabbing his face as she pulled it down kissing him deeply, making Gascon and Esther turn their heads in slight embarrassment.

"Vivi." Alphonse breathed astounded as she let go again. "Thank you, but what?" he asked then he blinked. "Wait, I was heart broken, wasn't I?" he asked holding a hand over his heart. "It felt so heavy a moment ago, but now it feels so light. How?" he asked.

"Mom? Dad?" a voice then asked.

Oliver had already moved on to the next one, the young man whom had been sitting on the couch, now looking up at them with eyes clear as the sky.

"Arrick." Vivi breathed. "Arrick you're.." she sniffed before she ran to him grabbed his face to and kissed it all around the place, on his forehead and cheeks. "My boy! My dear dear boy!" she cried between the rain of kisses.

"Mom, you're doing it again." Arrick tried to object.

"I'm your mother, that's my job." Vivi cried holding him.

Gascon smiled warmly, then glanced at Oliver with a glint in his eyes. "And you make it look so easy Oliver." He chuckled amused.

"Just needed a dap of enthusiasm that one did." Mr. Drippy said.

That made Arrick blink as he turned to them, then gaped at Gascon. "The acting emperor!" he exclaimed. "Si-SIR!" he exclaimed standing up saluting him. "I am at your service, SIR! I.…. Mom why is the acting emperor in your living room?" he then confused asked Vivi, making the older woman chuckle.

Gascon as well smirked. "At ease mr. Soldier, as it happens I owe your parents boundless debts of gratitude, and I know they just want the best for you. We should talk one of these days." He then said.

"Erh, that would be an honour sir!" Arrick said saluting him again.

In the meantime, Oliver had moved to the last one, Marisa whom looked pretty annoyed by all of this, pouting angrily.

Oliver blinked as he looked at the young woman, then frowned as he just managed to step over the cat to get close to the young woman.

Slowly Gascon moved closer to them, bowing down to be on the boys level as he looked at the young woman. "What's wrong, can't you help her?" he asked.

Oliver sighed deeply. "She lacks ambition." He informed. "And I don't have any right now, I don't know when i'll find any so it might take a while, but." he swallowed.

Confused Arrick looked at them, at the young woman whom refused to look at them, Alphonse and Vivi moved closer together as Alphonse held Vivi in his arms, looking at the scene while Esther bit her finger and Mr. Drippy looked up at the young prince.

Gascon though was looking at Marisa, slowly he reached forward a hand, and brushed away a strain of hair, then he sighed as he stood back.

"Who is she?" Esther asked in a silent whisper.

"The current emperors right hand." Alphonse said.

"Yeah." Gascon sighed then turned to them smiling lightly. "She's my best friend." he simply said then shook his head. "And you can see where that led her." he sighed deeply.

"Gascon I." Oliver swallowed. "I'll find a way to help her I promise."

At that Gascon lifted his head and looked at Oliver, sending Oliver a genuine warm smile. "Of course you will!" he grinned. "We'll find a way to get her back for sure and pretty soon to!" he beamed making the others blink astounded. "I mean just think, I never thought this day would even happen, and now it's here. This really proves it! Anything can happen! Anything is possible!" He beamed at all of them. "We'll get her back! And Then Marisa!" he said looking challenging at her. "I'm going to show you the future!" he stated in a sure strong voice. "Oh I got it, the things I'm going to build, you'll see, you'll love it. It'll be a whole new Hamelin!" He grinned standing up spreading his arms.

Astounded Vivi looked at him. "Your majesty." She blinked.

"You wont be cheated Vivian, you'll see it to!" Gascon then promised in a laugh. "Just imagine, Hamelin! The city of wonders!" he proclaimed. "Where anything is possible! The place where anything can happen, and it's not just magical talent that'll be nurtered here. Oh no! So much more than that! Don't you see magic and other talents working together, two different things making up a third brand new thing! That's what Hamelin is going to be all about! A place where any kind of talent will be welcomed, a place where anything can be done and anything is possible! I'm going to build that future! Just you watch me!"

Alphonse gaped. "I've never seen him like that before." He quietly confided in Vivi. "So, I don't know. Enthusiastic."

"Me neither." Vivi whispered back. "But isn't it wonderful?" she asked in a smile.

Gascon though was gleefully rubbing his hands. "Just hold unto your glasses young lady! It's going to be a wild ride from here on off, and i'll do it! I'll _make_ a new Hamelin, with my own two hands! I dare you to try and stop me!" He said Marisa, whom didn't even bother to look up.

That however, was when Olivers locket began to shine. "HEY THAT'S IT!" he shouted.

"What?" Gascon turned to him.

"YOUR AMBITION!" Oliver shouted. "You can share your ambition with her! Do you want to do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean do I want to?!" Gacon asked. "Quick man, take as much as you need!" he exclaimed loudly.

"A little is enough." Oliver promised. "Just hold still." He asked as he took out his wand, and let a little light escape Gascons chest.

The sensation was oddly different then before. While Shadar simply grabbing his heart had felt icing cold, Olivers magic touch felt warm and light. It made Gascons chest tingle and his body feel soft and light. Wondering Gascon looked at the little thing, the litthe light that was fluttering and glittering in front of him, like some sort of light butterfly, before it flew away to its new home, and into Marisas chest. Shocked Marisa looked up as she gaped for air looking like someone whom had just broken the water surface after an insanely long dive. "Hah." she breathed and then her head fell down on her chest again as she shortly groaned. "Urgh.. What." she mumbled in a groggy voice lifting a hand towards her hair.

Smirking Gascon sat down on a knee in front of her, whisking the cat away so he could get closer. "Hallo sunshine, it's time to wake up. Or do you really insist just laying around lazying off?" he asked. "That's not like you at all is it?"

Slowly Marisa lifted her head and met Gascons eyes right in front of her. "Sir?" She blinked at him. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked looking confused around, blinking at the different people before her head turned back to Gascon looking wondering at him with searching eyes, as if she couldn't quite put together what was off right now. "Your majesty are you, I mean." then her eyes widened and it seemed like it all came back to the young woman all at ones as she screamed loudly grabbing her hair. "ARGH OH NO!" she shouted as the book on her lap fell down on the floor in a big thump. "What have I done?! What I said, I!? And! I didn't mean!"

"Wow, calm down Marisa." Gascon gasped grabbing her shoulders. "You were heart broken, you know how that works!"

"But still I… I… _What!?_ Huh?" Marisa blinked, and Gascon leaned over embracing her, in a deep embrace he just pulled her in as if he didn't intend to let go any time soon, a small tear falling down his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, because you're okay now." Gascon breathed as he held her like that in a warm embrace. "You're okay, you're just fine. You're okay."

Marisa blinked deeply confused as she was being embraced, though then finally returned it, slowly wrapping her arms around the crown prince. "Yeah i'm fine. Honest." she said awkwardly padding Gascon on the back."I'm really sorry, for the things I did. For leaving you alone like that. I had promised to be there so you wouldn't be alone and then I." she lowered her eyes. "That's not what I wished for at all. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be stupid. I'm only sorry I didn't protect you better." Gascon exhaled. Then pulled a strain of hair away from her face. "I should have known better, what kind of dangerous position you were in. I hope you can forgive me for not taking better care."

"Don't be stupid yourself, it's not your fault you can't protect every living soul in the empire, how many times do I have to tell you?" Marisa asked. "I'm serious, there's nothing to forgive!" she stated. "I did what I did knowing what could happen and I would do it again. Gascon you're my friend, you know that! And not just my friend, you're my best friend! You're my mentor, my emperor and my brother." she said. "I don't regret anything. And if I had to, I would do it all over again." she said in a light smile.

"Esther, are you crying?" Oliver asked the blond girl next to him.

"No." Esther sniffed.

"Shut up mun! You are allowed to be happy for other people, that's called respect!" Mr. Drippy bawled beside Oliver.

"Was I really heart broken?" Marisa asked in a wondering voice lifting a hand to her chest.

Gascon nodded. "Yeah." he said though he was still smiling all over his face and his eyes were glimmering with light.

"Feels like I had a nightmare. A really long nightmare." Marisa admitted. "It was me, I remember things. I remember Mrs. Vivian helping me to pick Mr. Fluffy among the other cats, but even then it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right."

"Though if I tried to take that cat away when you were about to sleep." Vivi rolled her eyes.

Marisa blushed deeply. "I threw a temper fit worthy of Gascon didn't I?" she asked. "I just. I wanted to be alone yet I was terriefied of it. I remember sitting here. There was so many thoughts in my head about how hopeless everything is with no light. When I was laying in bed it was even worse. I remember it, I remember Shadar taking a piece of heart out of me. Tore it out, a piece of me! And my heart froze to Ice. It felt so cold and heavy." she swallowed as she held her hand over her now warm heart area before she looked up at Gascon with wondering eyes. "But if I was heart broken, then." She blinked as Gascon sat back and their eyes met.

"Yes." Gascon said, sniffing and grinning on the same time. "I did it! I found a way! I did it!" he beamed. "I know the secret, how to cure the broken hearted!" he cried, almost bawled with tears falling down his cheeks. "And you are never going to guess what it is!"

Gaping and wide-eyed Marisa looked at Gascon. "What?" she asked.

"PEOPLE!" Gascon exclaimed as he stood up. "People reaching out and helping each other! It's so simple, so little!" he exclaimed. "For instance just look at Vivian!" he laughed grabbing Vivian's shoulders. "She's the kindest person I know! She's so kind that there is in fact enough to go around! Kindness enough to help someone whom had his or hers own kindness stolen!"

"My prince!" Vivi exclaimed blushing deeply.

"That's actually true." Oliver said. "If you wouldn't mind share you kindness I could put it to good use."

And Vivi gaped. "Truly?" she asked.

"So you see!?" Gascon exclaimed. "That's the answer, don't walk around alone! People! Reach out to the people! There's more than enough enthusiasm, restraint, love, kindness and all the other feelings out there to go around!" he said. "It just needs a little push." he said in a broad smile as he turned to Marisa falling down on his knee in front of her again. "It's so little anyone has to give, so very little which can mean a whole lot. Isn't that something?" he asked in a breath. "Little that becomes a lot. It's like magic in its own right isn't it?" he asked.

"God." Marisa breathed wide eyed looking at Gascon. "That is. My god. But, if you really figured that out then what about Marcassin?" she asked looking a little confused.

"He was the first one! He's waiting for us at the palace now!" Gascon grinned wiping away his tears with his sleeve making Marisa gape at him. "You heard right! Marcassin is okay again!" he said. "He really is, he looked at me and he called me his brother! he really did!" he informed in a broken voice. "He's waiting for us at the palace, I promised him it wouldn't be long! He-He." and Gascon had to swallow again.

Marisa though gasped at him, her mouth was wide open, her eyes open wide, her glasses almost falling off. "Marcassin?" she breathed. "He.. He's.. He's." and she had to take a deep breath as she swallowed, failing to keep back tears. "GASCON I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Marisa cried grabbing his neck, crushing him into a hug. "That's all you ever wanted! You fought so hard for this! I knew you looked different! Just your smile!" she exclaimed pulling away. "It's reaching your eyes! It's! OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed. "You look like shit! You seriously need a shave, but you look good! I never seen you look this good before! I know that makes no sense at all but it does!" she cried happily.

"I admit it! I never felt so happy!" Gascon responded. "Marisa, do you know what today is?" he asked.

"No." Marisa blinked confused. "What is it?"

"It's the first day of the future." Gascon smiled at her. "NOW COME ON!" he grabbed her hand pulling her up. "You also wanted to see Marcassin! You wanted to see him well again! This is just as much your victory as mine! We must hurrie back!"

Esther laughed. "He has so much energy!" she chukled.

"Yeah, I can hardly keep up." Oliver blinked.

"Hurrie!" Esther waved at him.

Alphonse blinked. "Wait! Hey wait!" he had to yell as he ran after them, Vivi took one second to decide but then followed suite, leaving Arrick whom was just a tiny bit confused. But seemed like he had decided it was probably for the better if he didn't meddle in things that had nothing to do with him.

 

 

 

 

 

The rest did follow though, follow as they ran to the palace, stunning several people whom had really _not_ counted on seeing Alphonse and definitely not Gascon any time soon, then at last they bursted through the big doors to Marcassins chambers, just in time for Marcassin to raise his head at them.

Marcassin was wearing one of his princely outfits, neatly put on and perfectly put in place, his long black hair combed and falling softly over his shoulders as he looked at them with surprised eyes. "That's quite the entrance brother." He said in a stunned voice. "Oh Hallo." He looked at the others. "Alphonse, Vivi." and then his eyes movied to Marisa and suddenly his cheeks blushed as he looked down. "Hey Marisa." he said in almost a murmur looking on the ground.

"Marcassin." Marisa breathed.

Marcassin blushed even harder as he looked at the ground. "Yes. That's. I mean That's me." he said in a shy smile finally glancing up.

And tears formed in Marisas eyes before she yelled. "MARCASSIIIIIIN!" running towards him, crushing into him in a tight embrace. "Marcassin! You're bwahahha!" she bawled into his robe, crying almost hysterically. "You are okay! I'm so happy!" she bawled, using Marcassin's neat sages robe for a tissue for all of her tears and snot as she bawled.

Marcassin blinked as he looked down at her, then bit his lip before he placed a gentle hand untop of her hair. "I've brought you a lot of distress these last few years, haven't I?" he asked.

Marisa sniffed. "It's nothing." She said.

"I Erh. I believe I should thank you, for looking after my brother I mean. He can be quite irresponsible sometimes." Marcassin swallowed nervously as his cheeks burned red.

"I know." Marisa muttered still holding unto his robe. "Oh!" she then blinked jumping away. "I'm sorry sir! I just! I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed deeply red in her face as she attempted to dry her face with her sleeve. "Sorry." she repeated again in a big stammer.

Defeated Marcassin looked at her. "It's okay, I'm. well. I'm happy to see you." he finally said in a slightly awkward tone blushing slightly.

"You to. I mean it's good to see you. It's." Marisa sniffed still wiping her eyes with her own sleeve. "Oh god i'm such a mess, i'm so sorry. I had promised myself not to cry like that again in these situations, but I just.. I just." she tried to explain. "I really missed you." she then said.

Embarrased Marcassin smiled as he halfly turned his head away. "I missed you too." he said in a voice that was almost a mumble. "I got worried when you stopped coming to my chambers, I was so afraid something terrible had happened to you when no one would tell me why you never came. I'm so glad to see you are okay." he told.

"Really?" Marisa asked looking up at him with large eyes, then her eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "Oh no! This is not! I mean. It's not what it sounds like!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know what it sounds like. ARGH!" she shouted grabbing her hair.

"You've gotten away with worse things." Gascon then said as he came to the rescue by stepping between them, slinging an arm over each their shoulder. "God everybody is here, aren't they?" he smiled. "Fantastic! I got a heck of a lot to tell you all." He said. "And I believe Oliver has some stuff to share with us to." He said looking at Oliver.

"Heh." Oliver blushed looking down.

"Seriously, this could take a while." Gascon said. "And we might not have all the time in the world. I'm afraid now is not the time to be celebrating, we are nowhere near the goal yet. But this is a good step in the right direction." He smiled warmly.

"I suppose we are all ears your majesty." Alphonse said.

Gascon nodded. "Good."


	27. Another world

"You mean it, you talked to Elscon?" Alphonse asked astounded.

"Hmm." Gascon nodded, that was all he could do because his mouth was full of bread, he was sitting with a bun in his hand, generously spread with butter, and was eating as he spoke.

They were all sitting around a little round comfortable table inside of a comfortable meeting room.

Esther, Oliver and Mr. Drippy, Marcassin, Vivi and Marisa too!

"I remember it." Marcassin smiled. "Fifteen years ago, they were there." he said. "At the same time father died."

"So that's how you could be so sure?" Marisa questioned as she poured up tea for herself. "Somehow that seems like cheating." she commented in a lifted eyebrow.

Marcassin smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, if I had tried to tell anyone that I knew because Gascon from the future visited me the same day father died. I don't think it would have gone over that well." he pointed out.

"Yeah, it might not have." Marisa had to admit.

"Anyway, we are here now. So we need to figure out what to do now." Gascon said reaching for a new bun, starting to spread butter on it.

Marisa blinked. "That's bun number four you've been eating." she said.

"Any problem with that?" Gascon asked in a snort stuffing it in his mouth. "I'm hungry!" he stated sounding almost offended.

"No, it's just. I've never seen you eat that much in one go. Usually you just take two or three bites and move on." Marisa blinked.

"For gods sake let him eat, he needs it." Vivi stated, which was true, Gascon eating was _good_ , as any idiot could see.

"Anyway." Gascon snorted as he sucked his fingers for butter. "We managed to retrieve the mornstar, which should be able to defeat Shadar. Once it's completed that is. It's troublesome but we need to go out and find the rest."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know where the rest is." he sighed deeply.

"The mornstar! We have a book about that! That book has a map!" Marisa exclaimed. "Row seven, shelf twelve, the old section, which was robbed five years ago oh…" she halted. "We don't have it." she realised.

"So, Kublai?" Gascon asked.

"I hope so." Marisa sighed.

Esther blinked. "You Sure remembered a lot of details." she said in a stunned voice.

"I got this thing about remembering all kinds of weird stuff no one else would." Marisa blushed embarresed. "Sure has come in handy being the acting Emperors one and only assistant." She sighed deeply lifting her teacup to her lips.

"You mean you've been working for Gascon? I feel for you!" Esther exclaimed. "That must have been horrible!"

"HEY!" Gascon objected.

"It has its challenges." Marisa smirked amused. "But I wouldn't say i've ever been treated like a servant nor slave, Gascon has always treated me like an equal and a friend so I think it would be more correct to say we've been working _together_ than i've been working _for_ him." she said in a slight smile. "And I certainly hope it's not over just yet, do I still have my job?" she asked Gascon.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Gascon asked in a snort. "If I am to build a future worth anything, I need the god damn best assistant in the world!" he stated. "I hope you enjoyed your break, because you wont have any more for a looong time!"

"So much for being equals." Esther said in a slight eyeroll.

Marisa though smiled amused. "As you wish your majesty. So I guess we should go visit Kublai then?" She questioned Gascon. "When do we leave?"

Gascon smiled amused as he shook his head. "Sorry Marisa." he said. "Not this time, I need you to stay here. I want you to help Marcassin out."

"Sir?" Marisa asked confused.

"I've decided." Gascon said. "I'm going with Oliver, to defeat Shadar, ones and for all. The right way."

Making them all gape at him.

"But sir!" Marisa exclaimed.

Gascon held up a hand. "Hear me out." he asked. "I promised my father to protect the empire! The only way to do that would be to defeat Shadar, because he wont stop." he said. "It's not for revenge, I promise, it's simply because it has to be done. And I need to see this through." he said. "When I've done that, then." he swallowed. "Then it will be time to rebuild a new. I will be able to call myself an emperor." he said, then looked up. "Not just acting, a _genuine_ Emperor."

Marisa, and Alphonse both gaped, Marcassin smiled, Vivi exhaled.

"You really mean it?" Marisa asked astounded.

Gascon nodded. "Yes, that is, if Marcassin will agree to change that god damn law standing in my way. To do it I need his consent."

"You have it brother, all you ever needed to do was to ask." Marcassin smiled warmly.

Gascon nodded appreciatively at him. "I'm going to build the future for Hamelin, that's what I want." he said.

Alphonse as well smiled relieved. "You know you have my support sir." he said. "Though I can't say I care much for you going alone."

"Not alone, with Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy." Gascon smirked. "And I'm going to go, not as Swaine. This time, I'm going as Gascon." he said. "I'm going to talk to the Cowlifa and King Tom, ask them for their help. This concerns the entire world, and we need to stand together now!" he said. "I see it! There's two things Shadar fears!" he said holding up two fingers. "One is Oliver, and the other is a united world! People actually starting to care and help each other, reaching out. That's been his strategy all along, trying to divide and isolate the different parts of the world, so we stop standing together. We must undo that! That has highest priority! So if I have to be the first one to reach out, that's fine!" he said. "I'll ask for their friendships, and if anything goes wrong, Marcassin then you know where to go from, collect the world!"

"I got it." Marcassin nodded. "Though, please make sure it wont go wrong." he then asked. "You just managed to get it all back on track, this would be a poor time to die, you need to build that future you know." he said. "I wont accepting loosing you a second time brother. I'm sorry but I wont!"

"Yes, just take care of yourself young sir." Alphonse asked "I know if you set your mind upon something, you can do it. You're the only one that managed to best Shadar."

"oh not that again, I never did that!" Gascon groaned in a tired voice.

"Yes you did" Alphonse blinked. "I know I was heart broken but I saw it myself! You tricked him, and fried him in a puddle of water!"

"He did _what?!_ " Marisa gasped.

"It's true." Alphonse said. "It was just Gascon and Shadar, alone in the factories. Shadar would have gotten to him but Gascon fought back. Tricking Shadar into a trap he sat up while fighting, it was quite something."

"Wow that's amazing!" Oliver gaped.

"It was really nothing." Gascon said suddenly blushing deeply as he fell back into his seat, almost crawling into the chair to try and make himself dissapear.

"I'm not to surprised, I mean with the way he outsmarted Kublai to." Marisa sighed.

"How did that work?" Marcassin asked.

"It was pretty scary, Kublai had taken both me, the book of hearts and some farmers hostages, then said to Gascon he could only chose one to take with him." Marisa said.

"Then what did he do?" Oliver asked.

"It's really not that." Gascon tried as he blushed even deeper.

"He angered a dragon to buy himself time se he could run up to Kublai, putting that gun of his into Kublais face demanding to let all of the hostages go." Marisa said. "And Kublai was twice Gascon seize! I was shaking like a leaf at that point!"

"Wow, I'm sure glad you are going with us Gascon." Oliver grinned. "We could really use your help!"

Marcassin chuckled down in his hand.

"Oi what are you laughing at?" Gascon asked sourly crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Marcassin shook his head. "I just thought, that's very typically you. No one ever tells Gascon what to do." He commented amused. "There was never no stopping you ones you decided on something!"

"I'll conquer to that." Marisa agreed in a eyeroll. "He's a stubborn piece of work."

Gascon smirked a little amused. "So I'll have your word?" he asked. "You three." He asked looking at Marcassin, Marisa and Alphonse. "You'll keep an eye over the empire while I'm gone?" he asked. "And Vivian, you'll keep an eye on them?" He asked making Vivi nod. Gascon smiled appreciating at them all as he spoke again in a warm voice."It'll only be for a little while, I promise! Shadar no longer has his eyes on this empire, his eyes are on Oliver, yet there's still a bit of work to do. A lot of heart broken people around, there's no way Oliver could just travel around cure all of them by himself."

"Then what do we do?" Marisa asked. "We can't just let them stay heart broken!"

"Well, if I'm not mistaking, along with the treasures Kublai safe kept for us. I think I saw a locket just like Olivers." Gascon said. "In fact I swear to it, Oliver if we had another locket, you think you could teach someone like Marcassin to do that thing?" he asked.

"Sure." Oliver beamed. "It's actually really easy!"

"Someone must have created those lockets to." Marcassin frowned as he thoughtfully tapped his chin. "So, if we made more, and cured some wizards then taught them. If we are just more people working together, we should be able to heal all of those whom needs it."

"Then that's settled!" Gascon grinned. "We'll go get the book about the mornstar with the map in it _and_ the locket, you'll stay here and try to find a way to make more lockets. I should be back shortly with those items before I move out again, reaching out to the other world leaders. It wont be nearly as easy as it sounds, and there's a long way to go but I really think we can do this." He beamed.

Marisa smiled. "Yes sir." She nodded.

"We'll be here, you have our support, whenever you need it." Alphonse assured.

Vivi nodded. "And what ever you need."

"Wow, you have some great friends Gascon!" Esther grinned.

"Yes I do." Gascon nodded. "I couldn't ask for better friends."

"See, it's all lightening up by the end, what did I tell you?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Now we are really getting on our way." Oliver grinned. "I can feel it! We can do it!" he beamed.

"Though sir, if I might suggest something." Marisa frowned. "Before you go, at least shave and do something about that hair! You genuinly look like shit. That would be really bad if Hamelins representative met up at the Ding Dong court looking like a beggar whom spend to much time in a mudhole! What did you do with that hair any way?! Cut it with a giant pair of rusty scissors?! Seriously!"

And that made all of them laugh, including Gascon whom laughed the loudest. "Well, something like that." he chuckled amused. "Alright fine, call for the royal hair dresser or something." he chuckled amused waving his arm.

"Gladly." Marisa smirked in a nod.

Shaking his head Gascon smiled amused, though then, he exhalsed. "I got something else to tell though." He then said more sombrely. "We need to focus on Shadar for now, we shouldn't be distracted by anything else, but I think at least you should know. Putting him down wont be the end of it."

That made all of them gape. " _What?!_ " they all shouted.

"There's one more." Gascon then said. "Shadar is in fact only the handyman, the muscle. There's a person, controlling him. It's the person whom created him."

"What?!" Esther exclaimed. "But that can't be!"

"How do you even know that?" Marisa asked.

Oliver nodded. "I thought it was just Shadar, that's the only one I was told to defeat!"

Gascon nodded. "Oliver, you just walk the path you think is right, I'll follow you for as long as it makes sense, alright?" he asked. "There is another one though, I know because." And at that he took in a deep breath. "I met her." He said.

Making all of them gape at him.

"You what?" Marcassin asked.

"When?" Marisa asked.

"When I left the second time." Gascon said. "I was on the run, I had no where to go to, the empire was left unprotected and I blamed myself. I blamed everyone for demanding too much, I blamed Shadar for hurting me, I think that is what you call being almost consumed by despair. That's when she appeared in front of me." He said. "She offered me all kind of things, for a little second, I even had my own magical powers. Huge magical powers."

"But that's impossible!" Marcassin exclaimed. "Either you are born with that gift or you aren't, that's the first rule of magic. If you are not born with the talent you just aren't and well brother, you should know that better than most!"

"Let me finish." Gascon tried. "She offered me all those things, all kinds of things, for a moment I even saw it, for a moment I had it, all I had to do to keep it was to give into my despair."

"Then what did you do?" Oliver asked.

"I refused her offer." Gascon said. "I realised that's how Shadar had been created and if I had said yes, I would have become Shadar the second. It would have transformed my mind and body into something. Something not human, just like Shadar. The kind of magical powers she would give me, they weren't my own, they were powers created, and feed upon, other peoples despair. That's also how Shadar can be so powerful. By making the people in the world despair, he is making his own powers grow stronger."

They all gaped. "She just left you alone then?" Marisa asked. "That doesn't seem likely."

"She got angry." Gascon admitted. "She flung me down from a mountain."

"How did you survive that?" Esther asked.

"I don't know." Gascon admitted. "I was half conscious, I thought I heard Shadars voice, saying it wasn't my time or what ever. I don't know. Next thing I remember I was at that spot, where we first met." He said to Oliver. "Sat there for a bit of time I think, before you came and talked to me. In fact it almost seems like... But why would he do that?" he asked in a frown rubbing his cheek.

"Seems like what?" Oliver asked.

"Like he brought me to you on purpose." Gascon then said. "But why? I don't get it!"

"That's quite the tale." Alphonse breathed. "Refusing such an offer, you must have showcased restraint beyond belief."

"Njah." Gascon shook his head. "I was tempted, really tempted. I was this close saying yes." he said measuring with his fingers. "Though ones I realised what she actually tried to do, I could just imagine how disappointed you people would have been if I gave into that. Beside I don't need it." He shrugged. "There's always another way, and I'm going to find it, that's my way. The Gascon way!" He smirked reaching for bun number five.

"That's certainly true." Marisa smiled amused.

"We are with you brother." Marcassin said.

"Good." Gascon nodded leaning back with his bun. "First let us reach out to the other nations so we can stand together as just one world again, at least that'll make her advances more difficult for her." He stated taking a bite of his bun.

"As you wish, your majesty." Alphonse nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

The day after, Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy met up with Gascon in the front hall of the palace, and what they met looked like a new man.

Wearing the fine blue silk coat Vivi had given him when he first returned, his favourite coat. Both trick gun and Sword in his belt where everyone could see it, good strong tall boots of good quality, rinsed and washed, hair clean and combed. That an actual hair dresser had gotten her hands on his hair sure had done miracles, it was finally short and evenly cut. He was cleanly shaven, his eyes were shining, his back was straight! Everything about him seemed to be vastly different.

"Wow." Esther blinked by the sight of him. "You actually look. I don't know. good!" She admitted.

"Like a real prince that is." Mr. Drippy nodded.

"Sure thing." Oliver grinned.

"And funny enough, I actually feel pretty good too." Gascon admitted, just as Marcassin and Marisa came running out after him.

"Hey! Don't think you can just leave without saying goodbye!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You'll see me again shortly, once I get the thing we need from Kublai." Gascon pointed out.

"Still." Marcassin shook his head as he finally caught up. "You really think we wouldn't see you off?" he asked.

Gascon smirked. "I guess not." He said giving Marcassin a brief hug, then turned to Marisa repeating the gesture. "Look after each other alright?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Sure thing!" they grinned.

"Good then! See ya around!" Gascon grinned at them giving them a small salute before he turned going with Oliver, though first as he had taken a few steps did Gascon halt, then looked over his shoulder and suddenly realised, Marcassin and Marisas hands! They were holding hands.

As Marisa realised Gascon had seen it she squeaked and let go, it kind of looked like she had first right now registered what she was doing. Gascon however, smiled amused as he turned around. "Come then Oliver. We have a good way to go yet."

"Just show the way!" Oliver grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

Travelling as Gascon _not_ Swaine sure was a whole new experience.

People just acted different. He walked into towns and people could see at ones he wasn't just a ordinary traveller.

The fine coat and sword in his belt would suggest otherwise.

Then someone would realise just what that sword meant and all hell broke loose as people would gather in big piles trying to have a look.

The little group travelling had to genuinely run sometimes so they wouldn't get stuck, that was the less fun thing about this.

But sometimes, it was actually downright nice to just be able to say it and sit back having a laugh with people whom would first gape at him, but soon fall into nice chatter.

And Gascon would laugh amused with people, lightening up the mood telling stories. "No no." Gascon shook his head. "You need to get this right, my father died such a proud warrior. Shadar had come to the palace, demanding Hamalins complete surrender or he would kill both Emperor and first air to the throne, so my father, fought Shadar, with the single purpose of buying me time to escape!" he said holding up a finger. "Remember that! That was my fathers last sacrifice, that's what happened! That day, he was the true hero!"

And all the listeners gasped at him.

"Then you came back, tell us about how you came back?!" A teen boy asked sounding almost beyond excited. "Please your majesty!"

"Well, isn't that its own story?" Gascon asked amused. "I think that'll take another round at least! Do you really have the time for that?" he asked.

Esther gaped as she witnessed all of that unfold. "Oliver, he's actually… CHARMING!"

"Well, he is a prince, don't you think he was raised to have manners?" Oliver asked.

"He could have started using them a bit earlier." Esther stated dryly.

Oliver shrugged. "People seems to be less rude in general when they aren't in pain." He pointed out.

"Point taken." Esther nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

And soon they were at the pirate cove, Gascon smirked as they climbed the mountain and looked inside.

"Is that it?" Oliver asked.

"Yup." Gascon nodded. "Wait here a second." He blinked at them, and then vanished inside.

Quietly he snook in, wondering slightly if his return had reached Kublais ears yet, it did seem like Kublai had a couple of men out to report back to him, and Gascon hadn't exactly been quiet about his return this time around.

Then at last he found a spot, a wall to stand up against in a very relaxed nonchalant manner, crossing his arms, just as a certain Pirate Captain came walking by.

"Well, if it isn't my old pall." A Gascon smirked in his most nonchalant tone.

Kublai turned around, and faced the young prince whom was still leaning up against the wall, smirking at Kublai with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How's it going, Captain Kublai." he grinned, looking devious as all hell.

Kublai gaped, it was exactly what Gascon had hoped for, to just have this proud bastard sucker punched for a minor second was a victory in itself.

"Well I be dammed." Kublai commented. "Prince Gascon, never thought I would see you again." He admitted a little stunned.

"Pff, don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." Gascon rolled his eyes. "I'm a weed you know, try to pull me up with root, I'll just grow back." he said standing up, resting a hand on his hip. "And each time stronger than the last." he smirked.

Kublai lifted an eyebrow at the young prince as he looked at him. "Well now you say it, you do seem to stand a bit straighter, that's the right attitude! HAHAHA!" he laughed.

"I admit it, I ran." Gascon then said in a slight sigh. "Better shoot me down." he encouraged. "Just to warn you though, I survived more than mere old fashioned gun shoots by now. As I told you, a weed, shoot me down but I'll grow back, I'm so damn persistent!" he smirked.

Then Kublai leaned back his head, and let out his great signature laughter. "BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Well you sure as hell aren't running now, HAHAHAHA!" he exclaimed grabbing Gascon. "Even I was afraid you had gotten yourself killed or heart broken!" he admitted crushing all the air out of Gascon. "But look at you!" he grinned and then whistled. "You sure didn't look half this fancy pants the last time I saw you! Why you're almost looking like a prince!" he said. "You got some explaining to do though, Mr. Prince. I promised you my alliance and friendship, then you just vanish, that's not very fine behaviour." He said in a lower voice. "Not at all." He said crossing his arms in a pretty threatening manner.

"Yeah I admit, this looks pretty bad." Gascon admitted a little sheepishly. "And to make matters even worse, well you can probably guess why I am here." He blushed slightly.

"Yes, you came to ask my help for something." Kublai frowned with crossed arms, then bowed over so his face were inches away from Gascons, while he squinted his eyes. "Sorry young Prince, but pulling a stunt like that, you need to convince me." He said. "Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Because this concerns more than just Hamelin and your gang of pirates, I'm on a travel to save the world." Gascon told. "OI! OLIVER!" he shouted behind him. "Come down here! I'll introduce you!" he said.

Slowly Olivers, Esthers and Mr. Drippys heads appeared, looking hesitating at each other.

"I promise it's fine, this guy might look pretty scary, but he wouldn't harm children, you have my word!" Gascon called at them. "It's more myself I would be worried about." He then admitted in a lower voice looking up at Kublai, whom was still a pretty tall man.

"We shall see, young prince." Kublai grinned so all of his teethes showed. "So this Oliver, special is he?" he asked.

Gascon nodded. "He's the answer." He said. "I'm going to help him in his goal."

"Very well then, lets see if he can stand the test." Kublai then said standing back up.

"Just please don't hurt him, I kind of need him." Gascon said in a groan.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kublai laughed as Oliver finally reached them with the others. "Now who do you take me for?" he asked in a smile that didn't look to comforting, actually.

 

 

 

 

And that was how, they suddenly ended up in a place Gascon had never ever thought possible nor dreamed about.

They were tasked to find out what was wrong with Tengri, the same dragon that had flown Gascon and Marisa to Hamelin in what now seemed forever ago.

To find that answer, Oliver had transported them all to an entirely different world. Olivers world, and it was unlike anything Gascon had ever seen nor witnessed.

The Hamelin machines had absolutely _nothing_ on tons of stuff around here! Just looking at it made Gascons head spin with all kinds of ideas he wanted to test out, all of it at ones.

"And I thought I had seen it all." Gascon breathed looking at a box from where music came out, a sort of radio apparently. God he wanted to tear that thing apart and find out how it worked!

"I know, it's all so different from home." Esther nodded. "I still can't get used to it!"

Still it was a pretty weird way to be, because no one could see or hear Gascon, Esther or Mr. Drippy. The only one whom could be seen by others was Oliver, the rest was basically just ghosts as the moment only Oliver could see and.

Soul mates! They all had soul mates in this world, another person, sharing their very soul!

Esthers soul mate though, was as quiet and nervous as Esther was loud and brash.

And Kublai was a dog, well he shared a soul with a little angry looking dog while Tengri was his owner.

"This is so weird." Gascon exclaimed clasping a hand to his forehead. "Urgh." He then gulped stepping away from the dog. Normally he had no problems with dogs, but that this creature looked so much like Kublai was enough to make Gascon shiver.

Tengri's soul mate was heart broken, he even had a nightmare inside of him, but with Olivers help, it was manageable, fixed pretty neatly if Gascon was allowed to say so himself. That was though, when he caught eye of something. "Hey what the." He blinked as he walked away from his group.

Esther was the first to notice as she blinked. "Gascon?" she asked turning around. "Hey, where did he go?"

Gascon was on the other side of the street though, by a big garage looking inside, apparently deeply enthralled by what ever he saw.

Esther frowned as she to crossed the street and approached him in a frown. "Gascon what are you looking at?" she asked in a slightly impatient voice.

"Shhh." Gascon silenced at her to be quiet, then looked in. "Look."

"Huh?" Esther blinked and looked inside of the workshop, at first it looked empty but then she noticed a pair of feets sticking out from under one of the automobiles. Esther blinked. "What's?" she asked just as the person under the automobil pushed himelf out and revealed.

Gascons exact double!

Well kind of, he was wearing different clothes that looked worn out though not ragged and pretty relaxed and comfortable, his hair was short and showed its natural curls, and there was slight motor oil over his hands.

"Woah is that your soul mate?" Esther asked.

"Beats me, but I think so." Gascon breathed as the man stood up wiping his fingers with a cloth.

"Hey Erick, how's it looking?" A woman asked as she stepped in, a tall woman with long dark chocolate brown hair, pretty mature face expression and deep brown eyes.

"Wow, nice legs." Gascon commented only to get an elbow in his side. "Auw." he hissed.

"Easy as pie, just needed to change the oil." Gascons double, apparently called Erick smirked. "Mrs Duvet should be pleased, her car is just fine." he said as the woman moved closer and briefly let her lips touch over Erick's.

"Your sister made the front page of the Magazine again." The woman commented pulling up a Magazine, a womans Magazine with a big picture of a very pretty looking woman with long smooth black hair on the front page.

"Hey wait a minute." Gascon blinked. "That woman! She looks just like Marcassin!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we already found out that a pair of soul mates can be of different species, they might also be of different genders sometimes." Esther commented.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gascon laughed. "This is precious! Marcassins soul mate is a woman!"

"And what's wrong about that?!" Esther hissed in a dangerous tone.

"Erh. Nothing." Gascon blinked.

Erick not being able to see them though, snorted, apparently trying to hold back his laugh. "Well, at least it's covering her university bills." he rolled his eyes.

"She is still not to happy about that part time job huh?" The woman asked.

"No, the last time I talked to her, she was as keen as ever on quitting as soon as she got her degree." Erick shook his head. "You know Leila, she hates dresses and being pretty, she's a tomb boy if there ever was one. I bet the moment she quits she's going to cut that pretty hair of hers, and kick any guy in the balls whom is dumb enough to ask for a photo." He commented in a eye roll.

Gascon blinked. "Marcassins soul mate sounds a lot scarier than he is." he commented.

"I think she sounds really cool." Esther stated.

The woman shook her head. "I know your sister is only into women, but she could be nicer to all the boys." she said. "Do you know how it's going with her girlfriend? That pretty blond one with the glasses."

"As far as I know pretty good." Erick said in a slight shrug. "Sounds pretty serious to me, anyway, I fixed the car already, lets go to the park." he suggested to the woman laying an arm around her shoulder. "This is to nice a day to waste inside." he said and the two walked right past Esther and Gascon without even seeing them.

"Wow." Esther blinked. "So in this world, your soul mate is just a mechanic?" she asked.

"I know, isn't it great?" Gascon asked. "There's a version of me just living a completely normal life! just minding his own business, fixing... They were called cars right?" he asked and Esther nodded. "Right! Cars! So neat." he smiled warmly.

"What about that woman? You know anyone like her in our world?" Esther asked. "Not Marcassins soul mate, that woman you were with. I mean that guy was with."

"Nope." Gascon shook his head. "Never seen anyone like that in my life! But perhaps it would be worth keeping a look out for." he smiled clearly intrigued. "I wonder what Marisa or Alphonse looks like around here." he sighed looking around. "Maybe one of them is an animal like Kublai." he grinned. "Maybe Marisa the cat is just laying around all day, that would be so nice, she deserves it. Or wait I know! Alphonse the duck swimming around in a pond!" he chuckled. "No wait, then Vivi would have to be a duck too. Unless they are not together in this world. Hmm." He frowned rubbing his chin. "How does this even work?" he asked scratching his hair.

Esther shrugged. "I don't think the rules are very specific other than we all have some kind of soul mate connected to what we do, but how we are connected seems very different from person to person. I guess just because one soul is with someone it doesn't mean the one other is, you aren't with someone like your soul mate." She reminded Gascon.

"Right." Gascon nodded crossing his arms. "All though. Well wouldn't hurt keeping a look out would it?" he asked.

"No I guess not." Esther smiled amused. "Come on, we better not loose Oliver, he's the only one whom can get us back to our own world again. And as nice as this world is I really don't want to spend the rest of my life as a ghost no one can see or hear." she said.

"Got ya." Gascon nodded as he gave the workshop one last look, with it's old homey atmosphere, the filled up calendar on the wall, the old tools around the place, a couple of automobiles opened up and ready for fixing. Seeing it now Gascon realised that sometimes he had actually had dreams late in the night about a place like this. Vaguely he wondered if his soul mate had ever had similar dreams seeing his life. Something told Gascon that was exactly the case, they were afterall, two people sharing the same soul, and he wasn't frigthened by that knowledge, on the contary it made him feel so warm and at peace. Then he smiled and went with Esther to find Oliver.

* * *


	28. Collecting the world

"Haha! Got it!" Gascon grinned as he held up a green locket very similar to Olivers. "Now we just to hand it to someone whom has magic, oh Marcassin you are going to be busy." He smirked.

"Wow there's so much stuff!" Oliver gasped looking around the treasure room of the pirate ship. "Are all these spell books?" he asked grabbing a big book that made him trip due the weight that obviously surprised him.

"Tidy!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed then stopped stunned. "So old father Oak wasn't entirely correct afteral, there still are spell books out there in the world! Here they are!"

"Safely hidden in a pirate lair where no one would think to look." Esther breathed. "Amazing."

"Hamelin has always been about invention and development." Gascon said in a smile. "Every single emperor has been a sage and devoted themselves to invent new ways to use magic, a lot of these are books written by emperor sages through the centuries, my ancestors." He said. "Perhaps though, only developing magic is old thinking anyhow. It might actually kept the empire back sometimes." He speculated. "I mean yeah magic is fine, and very useful but it's not that many whom has magic in the overall picture, not even when wizarding was on its peak." He frowned thoughtfully. "I mean yeah sure, people having a little bit of magic in them, concentrated on one specific area was not to uncommon. Like a person able to heat up stuff, but then that person probably wouldn't be able to do much else. Like Esther, you have a special talent in anime taming but."

"Yup, I'm not good for much else." Esther admitted. "I mean yeah, I can heal a simple wound with my music and soothe peoples mind with singing, I can also make a slight shock wave too. But I would never be able to make a fireballs like you can." She said to Oliver. "Or talk to animals, or levitate people or any of that. Mostly it's only a sage that would be able to do all those things at ones, and there's only four in the entire world!"

"Two." Gascon corrected her. "There's Marcassin and your father. Maybe Khulan is out there too, we don't know that, but right now she's not available, and Alicia is well. We are trying to rescue her right?" he asked. "If she's just trapped by Shadar, she would be of a great help to us too."

Oliver nodded. "Yes." He grinned.

Gascon smirked. "So you see, Magic like you can do it Oliver, and the sages. That's a pretty rare gift. Usually inherited but not always. Just look at me, my father was a grant sage and my mother a very powerful wizard. Another tradition, the queens have always been grant wizards, to keep the magic blood flowing you know. Still, I got nothing." He said snapping a finger. "And sometimes it happens, out of the blue, someone with massive magical powers are born by seemingly normal parents."

"That makes sense." Oliver nodded. "I guess if you think about it, that's how it is with all big talents isn't it?" he asked. "They can come from anywhere. Right?" he asked.

Gascon smirked amused. "Looks like it kiddo, oh wow, here we are." He blinked pulling out a map neatly followed right next to a big book. "I suppose I shouldn't deprive Marisa of this either." He then sighed pulling out the book, nearly stumbling under the weight. "God, I don't know if I should have left those two alone, suddenly I'll come home to the palace and all the furniture has been replaced by books." He snorted in a eye roll. "And then neither of them would get anything done!"

"I don't know, they both seemed pretty fired up wanting to do their best." Esther said.

Gascon smirked. "Of course they were, they are both hard workers, I'm just kidding around." He said. "I trust them. Well, we got what we came for. I suppose we should head back quick as possible."

"And we are going to fly on a dragon!" Esther exclaimed happily. "Oliver! A dragon! Isn't that amazing?!" she asked.

"It is." Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"Pff, been there, done that." Gascon shrugged. "It's nothing special."

"You're just saying that to show off!" Esther exclaimed slapping Gascon pretty harshly on the arm.

"Auw!" Gascon hissed. "Hey! What did I ever do to you?!" he asked.

"You really want me to start?" Esther asked.

"No, I guess not." Gascon muttered annoyed. "Seriously though, when did the world turn into, 'lets see whom can hit Gascon first' land?" he asked in a slight eye roll.

 

 

 

 

 

"Uff! Here you are!" Marisa said letting down an entire stack of books. Eleven of them in fact. Which was plummeted right down in front of a young sage sitting writing calmly on his work. "I am sorry to cut you off from your studies into the locket, but I need to remind you you have another meeting in just one hour." She then said pulling out her notebook pushing up her glasses. "And you havn't had lunch yet."

"I know, I was just finishing this formular right now." Marcassin blinked looking up. "Thank you for you for reminding me though."

"Sorry, force of habit." Marisa muttered. "Gascon couldn't keep his own schedule even if his life dependent on it."

Marcassin chuckled amused. "Is that so?" he asked reaching for a book.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded as she sighed deeply. "Your elder brother is a structural disaster!" she said. "Even when I make a schedule, would he ever follow it? Nooooo." She rolled her eyes. "Just insisting on doing what ever he thought was important at the moment, if I had to count _all_ the schedules that I made, and rescheduled a thousand times only for him to bail out because something or other came up he thought was more immediate important." she rolled her eyes. "And he never ate lunch." she muttered. "I tried to make him, tried to put time aside for it, but he was caught up in something it was just impossible to pull him away."

Marcassin shrugged, though smiled amused. "He has always been walking his own ways. It can be kind of hard to keep up some times." He commented.

"Don't I know it." Marisa sighed deeply.

"So erh. Lunch?" Marcassin questioned. "You erh." he swallowed as he blushed slightly. "Would you care to erh. Join me?" he asked. "I mean." he swallowed.

Marisa looked at him, then turned her head. "Well I. What I mean is." she blushed as she averted her eyes. "I would-" she didn't get any longer because just then, a sound of heavy wings sounded from the outside, and something coming down.

"Hey that sounds like." Marisa blinked as she turned to the window then lightened up. "TENGRI!" she shouted. "They're back!" she grinned.

And Marcassin lightened up as well as they threw away all that they had in their hands and ran down the stairs, Marisa being first to zoom directly for the dragon grabbing its head.

"Oh my god Tengri! It's been so long, I missed you!" Marisa said hugging the Dragon's head, which seemed to downright pure in response.

"Oi, Marcassin!" Gascons shouted came from the dragons back, making Marcasin look up at him. "Catch!" he shouted throwing a locket at Marcassin which Marcassin grabbed in the air.

"You really found it!" Marcassin beamed as he reached down looking at it. "Perfect! I can start heal some broken hearts myself, the empire will be back on its feets in no time!" He smiled festooning the locket around his own neck and hid the bottle beneath his shirt.

"You know what, returning home isn't so bad when there are people waiting for you there." Gascon smiled amused as Oliver jumped down followed by Esther and Mr. Drippy, then at last Gascon, from where he received a hug from Marisa, and then a short brotherly one from Marcassin.

"So I assume it went well with Kublai?" Marcassin asked.

"You know it." Gascon blinked. "And he has his eyes on you, so better watch out, Kublai has standards when it comes to alliances. I assume things back here are going well as well?" he asked.

"People are gaping at Marcassin all the time." Marisa slightly rolled her eyes. "It's like his recovery is even more surprising than your return was, and then we need to explain it. Over and over, man this gives flash backs." she muttered looking pretty exhausted.

"It urhm. It does take quite a bit of explaining sometimes." Marcassin admitted. "But we are getting around it, I think." He tsaid. "They were questioning Alphonse too when he first came back, but I don't think anyone dares to talk back to him again." He smirked a little amused.

"Marcassin is really starting to make some decisions too, he isn't being pushed around." Marisa beamed.

"Well I. Urh." Marcassin blinked. "Thank you I guess. Helps that Marisa keeps giving me elbows in my side when I hesitate." he said rubbing his side.

Marisa gaped. "Hey that's not true!" She exclaimed, and Gascon chuckled amused. "It happened one time!" Marisa exclaimed extremely red faced.

Gascon smirked at the young woman as he stood in front of him. "Hit him with any books yet then?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Marisa exclaimed and Gascon laughed loudly, defeated Marisa shook her head as she looked up at him. "Goodness your majesty, you actually look good." she said.

Gascon lifted an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Your face, you're filling out!" Marisa beamed. "It suits you!"

"Is that a nice way of trying to tell me I'm getting fat?" Gascon asked in a lifted eyebrow.

"Sir, have you seen yourself? You're scrawny as a toothpick, I don't think you would ever be able to get fat even if you tried." Marisa stated dryly.

"She's right about that." Esther commented.

"What's wrong with a nice bit of belly anyway?" Mr. Drippy asked highly offended making Oliver chuckle.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" a yell sounded from across the square.

"Oh boy, here comes the crowd." Gascon sighed deeply as a whole bunch of guards and knights came running in his direction.

"Well, they've been asking about you brother, you just sort of came one day, fixed me up and left the next morning without telling anyone." Marcassin said. "All they have is Alphonse's, Marisa's and my word that you were even here!"

"So?! I'm busy!" Gascon said. "Wait a minute. What did you tell them?" he asked suspiciously with squinted eyes.

"Well urhm. there might be going a rumour around that urhm." Marisa bit her lip. "That the proud crown prince Gascon, wandered the wasteland with the single purpose of finding the means to defeat Shadar for his people, and did just that, found the chosen one Oliver, whom he is now travelling with to safe the world." She said. "You erh. You're becoming quite the hero among the people, they are all talking so proudly of you."

"Well technically, all of that _is_ in fact true." Marcassin pointed out pressing his fingers together. "And it really motivates the people."

"So you are turning me into a poster boy? Is that what you are saying?" Gascon asked.

"Well when you put it like that. Yes, yes you are the poster boy." Marcassin grinned. "You're the pride of Hamelin brother! You should be proud!"

"You should hear how all the women are talking among the servants." Marisa groaned rubbing her eyes. "Everybody dreaming about the grant prince and hero coming to swoop them off their feet's. Then they run after _me_ because I'm _your_ assistant."

"Am I supposed to feel for you?" Gascon asked. "It's me they are after!"

"THERE WAS A SCORPION IN MY POCKET AND A NOTE SAYING FOUR EYES SHOULDN'T BE SO CLOSE TO THE PRINCES!" Marisa shouted.

"It's true, I was there." Marcassin exhaled deeply. "We managed to find the house maid whom did it though, she's been fired of course."

"Oh thank god." Gascon exhaled.

"It's a mad house and it happens." Marisa sighed deeply. "We've both had quite our crazy fill to deal with Marcassin and I. And all the while, everybody is asking after _you."_ she sternly said to Gascon. "I can see why you would run away now, but i'm telling you! You are going to get a heck of a lot to answer for when you are done defeating Shadar." she stated.

"I'm not sure I like any of this." Gascon then fully admitted looking pretty dreading. "And I'm just fine with Marcassin being the pretty one actually." He said.

"Don't need to worry about that, he is still way prettier than you are." Esther commented dryly.

"You know, other people would never talk like that to a royal prince, I would have the right to call it high treason." Gascon commented at her sourly.

"I don't think anyone tells Esther what to do or say." Oliver commented.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Marisa smirked amused.

"Hah, very funny." Gascon snorted. "Come on I have a map!" he said holding up the map. "Lets figure out what the best cause of action would be from here."

 

 

 

 

 

It was quite the journey they went on from there, travelling to the corners of the earth to collect the mornstar and meeting new people all around the place.

It seemed like they were all making new friends whereever they went, and for each person they helped, the world itself seemed to collect itself a little bit more and thing became a little bit more light.

And they uncovered things, lost things Gascon had thought he would never get to see or witness, most of all though what astounded him, was what he found in Peridan.

Another sage, _alive!_ A woman, with dark skin like coffee, coal black hair in soft curls falling down her back, a strong proud figure. She was the sage of the sky itself, the leader of Xanadu. "Khulan." Gascon breathed by the sight of her. "Queen Khulan of Xanadu."

"She's heart broken though." Oliver breathed astounded.

"Not only that." Gascon swallowed. "That kind if power she uses it's. It's the same kind of power Shadar has, the same kind of power the White witch offered me."

"She has given into despair?" Esther asked.

"Well, not completely I don't think so. She hasn't physically transformed and she's standing outside in the sun light." Gascon observed. "I think perhaps for a person to become like Shadar, they have to give in at own free will while still being at their senses. She's just being manipulated because she's heart broken."

"Then we just need to fix it, right?" Oliver asked.

"Easier said than done." Mr. Drippy said. "She had her love stolen mun, one of the most powerful pieces of all! And rarest among people."

At that Gascon grabbed his shirt above his chest as he breathed.

"You're okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered when Shadar stole _my_ love." Gascon swallowed. "Thankfully I was saved before Shadar managed to get it to far away so it only lasted for five seconds, but still. Urghh. I would not wish that feeling upon anyone." He said shivering slightly. "I seriously don't even dare to think where we all had been today if Marisa hadn't stopped him." He shook.

Their answer though came to them, in the form of the proud Pirate Captain, whom stood there with the sun in his back as he spoke. "No, my queen, I wont let you do this, your true self would never let that happen." He stated before he joined the fight against her nightmare. "Ah, you are as spiteful as ever, how I admire that my queen." Kublai stated as he fought with all he got against his nightmare. "Well how about that mr. Prince." He turned his head to Gascon. "I'm following you into battle against _her_ anyway."

"Don't be ridicules, you are not fighting against her. You are fighting _for_ her. Just like you always have." Gascon said straight back.

"Aye indeed lad." Kublai grinned. "HAHAHA! Such a wise little lad you are turning out to be!" he said. "Good." he then grinned.

The nightmare creature was vanquished as Kublai himself delivered the finishing blow into its head, making it scream as he dispersed out in the air, leaving Khulan looking angrily at them.

"She's still heart broken." Esther said. "She still lacks her love!"

"Oh, if it's love you need, take mine." Kublai encouraged as Olivers locket started to shine. "I will admit it fully, they call me the free spirit of the world, a pirate whom follows no law and no leader. Yet the truth is, I shall always be her slave." He said. "For she is all I hold dear, my beautiful queen." He said sitting down on his knee in front of her. "My fire always paled in comparison to yours, my resolve is pathetic in your presence! All I desire to do, is to stand by your side for as long as there is still life in these old bones. HAHAHAHA! I am a foolish little ridicules man when being in your presence!"

"Oh, that's so romantic." Esther sniffed. "He loved her all along."

"Yup." Gascon nodded crossing his arms. "Never shuts up about her either when he's drunk! AUW!" he exclaimed as he got another elbow in his side. That spot was starting to get sore.

"Don't spoil it!" Esther hissed. "It's perfect!" she said just as a little light was let go of Kublais chest and found a new home in Khulans making her blink as her eyes cleared from the shadows and she looked up.

"Kublai." She breathed by the sight of him. Then looked around as she stood up straight. "Oh no, what have I done?" she asked sounding genuinly terriefied.

At that Oliver stepped up. "Nothing." He said.

Gascon nodded. "Listen to what Oliver said, You did absolutely nothing, you were attacked and then used as a puppet, a prisoner in your own body. But you are better now, Oliver made it so. All you need to concern yourself with, is what you wish to do now when we are trying to move forward."

Khulan blinked as she looked at him, wondering her dark eyes glided up Gascon. "Do I know you?" she asked. "You seem somewhat familiar." she said.

"I am Gascon of Hamelin." Gascon said sitting down on one knee in front of her bowing his head. "I believe you knew my father Emperor Elscon, I hope that like him, I can offer you my friendship, and the friendship of Hamelin." He said.

"Oh my." Khulan breathed. "The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than this." She said lowering her hand to beneath her hip. "What a fine young prince, you have your fathers proud eyes, that's what I recognised." She she smiled lightly, then she lowered her eyes. "I am not sure though of what you said, I've just." she pressed a hand against her forehead. "I'm trying to take it all in."

"Mam!" Oliver said stepping up. "It really was Shadar, and right now, we just really need your help!" he said. "Please help us!" he asked making Khulan look up at him. "I know you feel sad and is regretting a lot, but just staying like that wont help making things better. And you need to make things better to feel better yourself."

"You are stronger than this my queen, don't try and fool me, I know you to well." Kublai stated. "BWAHAHAHA!" he then laughed. "I am as always, at your service, my queen." He said bowing for her.

"I don't know if I am worthy of that title anymore." Khulan then shook her head.

"Then proof anew that you are worthy." Gascon encouraged. "Shadar made a lot of people fall, he made the entire world fall. But that's in the past, what matters now is how we rise, what we choose to do now! I've risen from. heh." He blushed slightly. "Lets just say a year ago I wasn't as high flying as I am now. When I first returned to Hamelin I wasn't worthy of my own title either, but, with the help from my friends, we managed to change that." He said. "Also I realised my own problems are unimportant, this concerns the entire world. My problems are small in comparison, I just need to help Oliver now. You must help him too." He said. "Like he just helped you. Like he helped me, helped all of us."

"Please." Oliver asked.

Khulan hesitated as she looked at them, then nodded. "Very well, you all speak wisely, I shall do what I can." She said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the evening as they rested up, Gascon was sitting with his back against one of the houses as he breathed deeply, just relaxing as he took in deep breaths of the mountain air, just as a queen with dark skin and coal black hair approached him. "Prince Gascon." She bowed her head for him.

"Queen Khulan!" Gascon blinked then stood up, brushing himself off. "Can I help you?" he asked trying to make himself just somewhat presentable in her presence.

"Please, walk with me." Khulan asked walking away.

"Ah, yes!" Gascon took a few running steps after her and then slowed down. Khulan didn't say anything as they just quietly slipped outside the city and out to the hills. Eventually Gascon started to wonder if she wanted to say anything else, then suddenly she broke the silence.

"I have been very isolated up here for a good amount of time." Khulan said.

"Yes, I can imagine." Gascon responded. "Honestly, I kind of throught you were dead." he admitted scratching his neck.

"Then I may return that favour." Khulan smiled a little amused. "The last time I was part of the world, it was common belief that crown prince Gascon, the Porcine Prince of Hamelin, was dead and Marcassin was the sole heir to the Hamelin thrown." she commented turning her dark eyes towards Gascon.

"Arh yes, that." Gascon nervously bit his lip as he scratched his neck. "Urhm."

"I am very happy to see that wasn't true after all." Khulan then said turning her head to him, looking at him with warm dark eyes. "You were your fathers pride. You and your brother was all he could ever talk about when we met in his last years. It was a sad day for all of us when he died and you vanished."

"Yeah, I realise that now." Gascon sighed. "And I know that I made a lot of mistakes, I mean a lot, really a lot. But, I don't think that matters as much anymore. Not really. I think what matters is that I'm trying to do the right thing now." He said a bit nervously. "I mean heh." He blushed a bit awkwardly. "You made some mistakes too right?" he asked making her look at him with an crooked eyebrow. "Oh I don't mean like that! I mean!" he bit his lip. "It's in our own hands, what we choose to do now, isn't it? And that's what matters, I." he looked down at his closed hands. "I'm not perfect, and I'm never going to be, but then again no one are, not really. I'm just doing what I think is right, with all that I learned through the years! And actually, I'm glad I got to learn the things I did, it has given me a whole new perspective of things. I think that is what has allowed me to eventually become better than before, the best I can be right now. And I need to at least try, to always be the best I can be at the moment. I mean." Then he looked at Khulan and realised she was smiling at him, amused even as her black eyes were glimmering with amusement.

"You are indeed, a fine young man prince Gascon." Khulan said. "Your father was right to be that proud of you."

"Heh." Gascon blushed slightly standing back.

"And you look a little bit like him too." Khulan commented putting her head asked as she looked him over. "Yes, that proud profile those determined eyes, I would recognise it anywhere." she smiled. "Though, do I sense a little bit of rebel in there to?" she asked amused. "A mischievious heart? And the crooked mind of an inventor! An inventor of new ideas and thinking. Hamelin is indeed in good hands, good." She nodded her head. "I would be happy to call you my friend." She stated. "Just promise me one thing." She asked.

"Yes?" Gascon asked.

"Never believe you have nothing to learn." Khulan smiled. "A ruler needs to be proud, yet also humble. He must not think himself above his people and must be willing to listen and learn, for as long as he lives, as it is his sacrifice to live not for himself, but for the people he serves. Only by being willing to listen and learn may you continue to grow and not be stuck in old ways. I to have learned today, even though I'm am of the old era." She commented looking towards the sky. "I to also have new things to learn from time to time, everyday in fact, I must be ready to learn, or I'll just become what you saw today. Our old world is dying, and it well be all gone when Shadar has been banished. We must move into the future or perish now. Those are our only options. I am counting on you young prince. I will follow your lead."

"I'll do what I can." Gascon swallowed nervously. "It's my wish to build the future, if I am to do that. Yes I still have a lot to learn." He fully admitted.

"Prince Gascon, you are young, the youngest of all of us world leaders, far younger than the second youngest." Khulan said "When you were born, I was still known as the girl queen, it was quite a time, and in my time I've risen and I've fallen, yet failed to escape the old ways of my people. Shadar has though, undone that old world of ours, those old ways no longer works. A new future has to be build. It almost seems like your destiny doesn't it? I shall look forward to see what you come up with. And it will be my duty to try and follow your example."

"Thank you Queen Khulan, I shall look forward to show you." Gascon smiled back at her. "And I'm sure Marcassin is very eager to meet you." He then said.

"Ah yes, my fellow sage." Khulan smiled. "I really must pay him a visit not to far in the future, I shall look forward to see how he's grown, the last time I saw him I was holding him in my arms, such a cute baby." She sighed deeply.

Gascon smirked amused. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to welcome you." He said. "We all would."

Khulan nodded. "Thank you my young Prince. I shall look forward to it, the day Shadar has been vanquished, let us celebrate." She said looking towards the sky. "I shall expect an invitation to your official crowning on that day, when I hold that invitation in my hand, then I'll know that it'll all be truly over. Isn't that so?" she asked.

"Well urhm… yes." Gascon then exhaled. "I'll write you that letter personally, I promise." He told.

"Now you've given your promise, it is not fit for a prince to break such an important promises." Khulan commented in a slight smile.

"Then I'll make sure I wont." Gascon smirked, then looked out in the air.

Now they were really on their way, they had Khulans full support and they were on their way to gather the pieces for the Clarion, which meant also fulfilling Gascons wish on the way as they made their way to the Cowlifa of Al Mamoon.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oooh! Prince Gascon!" the Cowlifa exclaimed as she realised who he was, clasping her hands together. "It's really true, you're just as handsome as Prince Marcassin." She blushed then chuckled in her hands. "Such devine elegant complexion, uh and a little rough around the edges like a battling warrior! My I could just eate you!"

"Erhh. Thank you, your Moohjesty." Gascon swallowed obviously feeling a little uncomfortable, then sat down on his knee, bowing his head for her. "Please, I truly do regret that it's now and under such circumstances I should reach out to you." He said. "It does not feel quite right that our encounter should be all about me asking for help, and not just a simple offer of good will like you deserve. But the world itself is in dire need, and I am here to represent all of Hamelin, asking for the friendship of Al Mamoon." He said.

"Oooh, and so well spoken too!" The Cowlifa exclaimed. "Uhh, my my, a real prince in my thrown room. The Porcine Prince himself!" She blushed deeply giggling in a very girlish way. "Don't you worrie dearest, if Oliver says good for you, then of course, of course!" he chuckled. "Oliver I trust! Of course you'll have my friendship, especially when being such a fine Prince!"

"Ehhh." Gascon swallowed as he stood up, taking half a step back.

"You can trust Gascon!" Oliver stated at once. "He saved me like a bunch of times already, I mean he saved my life!" he said. "He helped me so much! And he's helping me now, doing everything he can to safe the world! He even came here personally instead of just sending a servant or giving me a letter."

"You have to admit that's quite something!" Esther smirked holding up a finger.

"Yes, yes indeed it is!" the Cowlifa exclaimed. "To think a Hamelin prince travelled all the way out here to see me! Uhuhuhu!" she almost squeaked that last part. "What ever you need, Crown Prince Gascon. What ever you need! Al Mamoon is here to help as friends!" she said.

Gascon breathed relieved. "Then Hamelin will return the favour." He said. "From this day forth, may our nations help each other and stand stronger for it!" he stated holding a fist over his chest in salute.

"Oh this is really all tying together isn't it?" Esther asked.

"Nice and tidy that is." Mr. Drippy nodded, and Oliver just smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

While they were in town anyway they also visited Esters father. The sage Rashad.

"Haha! Little Gascon!" Rashad grinned grabbing Gascons hand with both of his own. "Esther weren't even born the last time I saw you while Elscon were dragging you around!" he proclaimed. "God seeing you now makes a man feel old!"

"It's so good to meet you!" Gascon grinned grabbing Rashads hands with the one he had to spare. "My father used to tell so much about the other three sages! Marcassin wants to meet you so much! Ever since Esther let it slip to him you were here, he's been dying to go himself!"

"HAHAHA!" Rashad laughed. "I guess I owe it to our young little friend to go meet him to as a fellow sage. It is after all, the sages duty to help each other protecting the world!"

"When ever you feel like it, all of Hamelins doors are open to you! I promise!" Gascon said. "You are more than welcome to visit. When ever it fits you!"

"Just don't eat to much of the pastries over there, they are bad for you father." Esther said.

"Esther." Rashad slightly rolled his eyes. "I can look after my own good health."

"No offence, but you daughter is kind of a stick in the mud." Gascon whispered to Rashad.

"I HEARD THAT!" Esther shouted.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen to other peoples private conversations?" Gascon asked dryly.

"Don't you know it's not princely behaviour to be rude?" Esther said straight back, and then there were at it.

Rashad blinked. "Are they okay?" he asked Oliver.

"Oh yes, they are always like this." Oliver sighed.

"It's a right bother it is." Mr. Drippy mumbled crossing his arms. "Both loud mouthed, neither knows when to step back and give it up, and well. They are stubborn." He commented. "Oh the young, will they ever learn?." He sighed deeply as he shook his head.

"HEY!" they both exclaimed turning their heads to Mr. Drippy.

"Well that certainly is true about Esther." Rashad smirked a little amused. "She's a strong independent woman."

"Dad!" Esther exclaimed.

"Young lady, you do have a habit of getting into arguments with everyone." Rashad pointed out. "Ever since you were little."

Esther pouted as she looked away.

"What about you Gascon? Do you usually get into a lot of arguments?" Oliver asked.

"Erhhh." Gascon hesitated. "Lets Nnt get into that." He then asked making the rest chuckle a bit amused.

 

 

 

 

 

They were just about ready to leave Al Mamoon for Ding Dong Dell, the plan was just to walk a bit out in the desert and then have Oliver teleport them.

Gascon had to admit that magic was very useful, though perhaps still crippling to base an entire nation around the assumption there would always just be wizards in handy, and it held other ways or revolutionise back. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that part was true!

That though was when Gascon saw something out of the corner of his eyes, then glanced at Oliver at the others. "Excuse me." He asked.

"Gascon?" Esther blinked. "Where are you going?"

"This will only last a second, promise." Gascon said turning around, leaving them be as he himself walked into the alley way where he had seen them. He could even see them now as he walked further in, and then as the voice came, Gascon couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, looks whom being stupid!" A voice drawled. "I can't believe it, an emperor travelling around alone! We are getting rich boys!" He laughed.

At that Gascon turned around showing his face. "Oh hey Svenson." He grinned.

That made the big bald brute blink a bit, so did his goons before he suddenly spluttered. "SWAINE!" at that he grabbed the nearest goon to him. "YOU IDIOT! You said you could get me a real god damn royal prince and then you bring me flipping _Swaine!_ "

That made Gascon lift an eyebrow. "Oh that's why you've been following us, you wanted to take a royal prince hostage and demand ransomn money. Excuse me, Svenson." He rubbed his forehead. "How stupid are you?" he asked.

"What?!" Svenson asked looking up.

"I mean seriously! If you took a royal prince ransom, you don't think an entire armada of knights would come after you?" Gascon asked. "The moment you tried to exchange him there would be an army waiting to take you in, heck, his _brother_ is a sage, and that's not to forget you are completely forgetting to take the prince himself into account, what if he is not a push over whom wouldn't get himself caught?" he asked. "Seriously, what is your plan?" he asked.

"Well when you put it like that." One of the goons hesitated.

"SHUT IT!" Svenson yelled. "I have a score to settle with this lowlife thief anyhow!" he hissed stomping in front of Gascon. "Just look at him, all fancy pants. All the treasure you must have stolen from the Hamelin palace back then, you know it belongs to me!" he hissed.

Gascon though was entirely unimpressed as he looked up at Svenson. "Look, all I wanted was to ask you to quit following me." He said. "I kind of got better things to do these days, saving the world and so on. If you want more substantial money than just thieving, the Hamelin factories are in fact hiring these days, could put that big muscle of yours to good use." He smirked giving Svensons big arm a slap.

Svenson hissed. "A royal prince, still must be worth something." He commented.

"True, I'm probably worth what? Well more money than you could comprehend in your tiny skull. But you would have to actually _capture_ me first." Gascon rolled his eyes.

Svenson huffed, then blinked. It took a good amount of time for him to comprehend what Gascon had just said, then finally it all seemed to click. "YOU!" he exclaimed pointing at Gascon. "All this time! You were always!"

"A royal prince? Yes, I'm afraid so." Gascon sighed. "Please don't hold that against me, it's just the way I was born." He shook his head.

"You, you." Svenson exclaimed. "YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" he shouted.

"Svenson. You don't need my help to make a fool out of yourself." Gascon said in a slightly lecturing tone.

And Svenson roared as he charged for Gascon, only for Gascon to neatly bow down and step aside making Svenson stumble.

Then the large man turned around and lifted a big fist at Gascon, only for the prince to avoid it again. Stepped to the left, grabbed Svenson shoulder and in a jump, jumped all the way over the big man to his backside where Gascon grabbed both his arms holding them in a arm lock that made Svenson gasp in pain.

"Svenson seriously." Gascon sighed. "I'm the person whom kept Shadar on his toes, made an alliance with a pirate whom was at least a head taller than you by the way, and refused the white witch's offer of limitless power. And right now I am kind of trying to safe the world so really. This is ridicules." He said letting go making Svenson stumble forward and landed on the ground in a giant thud. "My offer is still open, if you want to actually _help_ the world with those muscles, any of you are welcome in the Hamelin factories, you would be put to good use and paid enough to life comfortable. Now shoo!" he demanded stretching out a finger. "Get out of here!"

The goons looked up at Gascon then they all swallowed as they turned around and ran, ran as fast as they could, leaving Svenson whom was still collecting himself on the ground, then he looked up. "You're not Swaine." He said. "You're nothing like that brat!"

At that Gascon bowed down on his knees over the brute. "I am Swaine." He said. "But I am also Gascon, I got the knowhow and abilities from both, and I've outgrown those days, though it seems you haven't grown at all." He said. "Now shoo." He asked, and Svenson scrambled around before he got up on his legs and ran as well.

A second after Gascon was back with his travelling party straightening out his coat.

"What was that about?" Esther blinked.

"Nothing." Gascon said. "Just some old buisness, shouldn't hear anymore from that." He said brushing off his sleeve.

 

 

 

 

 

And then there was King Tom, in Ding Dong Dell.

"Ah yes, Crown Prince Gascon, I heard you had returned." King Tom said in a purr. "One remember very well, that trouble maker that was Porcine Prince Gascon, pulling in ones tail, fishing in ones pond."

"You did WHAT?!" Esther yelled at Gascon.

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" Gascon exclaimed. "I just wanted to find out if…"

"If what?" Oliver asked in a blink.

"If the tail was even real or not." Gascon exhaled deeply. "And I was very fascinated with the blue carp of the pond, I had never seen such species before so I wanted to have a closer look." He said biting his finger. "I was only nine years old!" he defended himself. "And I was grounded already back then, you don't _have_ to punish me now!" he muttered looking up only to almost bent backwards as the big cat king was inches in front of him. King Toms nose sniffing over Gascons face. "Hey-HEY!" Gascon exclaimed. "What's the deal?!" he asked trying to push King Tom away. "Personal space, you ever heard of that?" he asked.

That made King Tom smile. "Oh so it's true, it's really is you." He said. "Splendid!"

"You could just have asked." Gascon muttered crossing his arms.

"No no, anyone could walk up claiming to be Gascon of Hamelin." King Tom shook his head. "Why, the very air around you is much different than the air around the Gascon I remember." He said.

"Urh thank you. I suppose." Gascon blinked. "How different?" he asked.

"You know as a cat, I can sense peoples very tension." King Tom sighed. "You were like a little electrical ball all curled up and locked in. It's gone." He said. "Why it's like speaking to another person." He stated sitting down on his throne. "So what may I do for you, Oliver, Gascon of Hamelin, Esther of Al Mamoon and Mr. Drippy of the fairies?" he asked.

Gascon exhaled deeply, relieved.

"We need you to help us with this!" Oliver said holding up the wood for the Clarion. "And also, Gascon got something to ask you."

"Oh, speak up then, Prince Gascon." King Tom demanded.

"Well, I've come here to. Well. Your Kingdom and my Empire used to view each other as friends." Gascon cleared his throat. "I want to rekindle that friendship ones again." He said. "Because, we are all stronger when we stand together, I'm here to ask you if you wish to rekindle that friendship with me I know you shared with my father." He said. "It would honour me deeply if you would consider it." He said bowing his head. "And it would mean a lot to Hamelin."

"So really what you are saying is, you came from Hamelin, all the way over here, to ask me my alliance?" King Tom asked.

"Well. Partially yes." Gascon had to admit. "I also really mean it though, it seems very important for the future that we at least can be friends in some way or another. With all due respect your miauwjesty." He then sighed looking up. "Yes, I am asking your help in the fight against Shadar, I know it's against your policy to become involved in any conflicts. But we all became involved the day Shadar attacked us. He attacked all of us. Oliver told me about your own heart break, that was Shadar deliberately attacking you and your kingdom through you, and he'll do it again! You must realise that! And he attacked my empire, quite unprovoked. It's not just my conflict, it's all of ours! And we'll be so much stronger if we just stand together. Quite frankly, if you'll allow me to speak bluntly. it's actually your duty. Not for my sake nor Olivers sake, but for the sake of your own people you are sworn to protect as their leader. What kind of a leader would just sit back and let the entire world go back to how it was before Oliver came?!" he asked. "Oliver gave us all a new chance, it's up to us to use it!" he exclaimed. "So we can make a future worthwhile for the people!" then he hesitated, glancing nervously up at King Tom again.

"Hmm." King Tom looked at him. "You're right, your tone is very blunt." He stated. "Some might even call it rude when being in present company." He said.

Gascon pouted as he looked away. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He said crossing his arms.

"Good, because your words also hold truth." King Tom said. "Yes, I shall accept your hand and your friendship." He said in a nod stepping down to Gascon offering him his paw.

"Thank you." Gascon breathed relieved accepting the paw shaking it.

"How ever don't ever take that tone to me again." King Tom then warned before he let go.

"I'll try." Gascon smiled a little sheepishly. "Sadly I can make no promises, but I can promise what I say will always be true to my feelings, so you know where you have me." He said.

"Well I suppose that's at least something." King Tom nodded letting go.

 

 

 

 

 

The Clarion, it was almost finished, the symbol of the unity between the three largest nations of the world. The cowlifa had contributed, the Cat king had contributed. Now it was time for the Porcine Emperor.

And Gascon was now holding the thing in his hands.

"You're the closest thing to a Hamelin Emperor right?" Esther asked. "You need to finish it."

And Gascon sighed deeply. "I can't." he said.

"Come on Gascon, if you just do your best, I know you can do it!" Oliver encouraged.

"Oliver you don't understand, I literately can't." Gascon said turning to him holding the instrument. "The final form of the Clarion needs to be embodied with magic, and it needs to be done _while_ the holes are being forged. I can make the correct holes. But I have no magic." He said.

"Oh." Oliver realised.

"Well that can't be right, all that bother, we are so darn close and that is what is stopping us?!" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Esther asked.

"I think, perhaps. There's one way." Gascon breathed. "We need to go back to Marcassin." He said. "Marcassin has the correct magic, if he embodies it with magic while I carve the holes."

"You think that'll work?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but it's our only chance." Gascon said. "Beside, after the Clarion is finished, we are going to really face Shadar. Really face him. It's so flipping close. I would like to see Marcassin before I do." He admitted. "I mean of course we are getting out of it alright, but I would just appreciate it."

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "That's fine, lets go visit Marcassin."

 

 

 

 

They appeared right in front of the Hamelin main gate, using simple teleport and Gascon took a deep breath before he walked in.

"Gascon, you seem a bit distracted." Esther commented.

"Sorry, it's just a bit odd to think about it." Gascon said. "The next time I'll walk through those gates. It'll be because I helped defeating Shadar for good."

"You're really sure about this huh?" Esther asked.

"Yes." Gascon breathed. "I _have_ to believe in it." He said. "What else is there now?" he asked. "Lets run with the momento and bring it all the way, kay?" he asked in a slight smile.

"Sure." Esther nodded.

"You got it." Oliver grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

Marcassin was in quite the sorry state as Gascon finally found him in the drawing room, up till his neck in books and papers.

Most of them about heart and heart magic, though alongside them was also Royal buisness and dark circles had started to form under the young sage prince's eyes.

"Hey, remember to sleep, if you know what's good for you."

Marcassin looked up, and saw his older brother standing in the door leaning up against the door frame with crossed arms and a smirk on his lip.

"Brother!" Marcassin lightened up. "I thought you would come one of these days!" he beamed.

"Oh hows that?" Gascon.

"There's been so many people contacting me lately telling me you were there to see them!" Marcassin said standing up. "Khulan, Kublai, the Cowlifa, King Tom even Rashad can you believe it?" he asked. "And they were all so impressed by you!" he laughed grabbing Gascons hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "You really pulled it off, that's quite something!" he said and they let go.

"Yeah." Gascon exhaled. "I tried to collect the pieces as good as I could, now all there is left. Is the final push." He commented.

That made Marcassin look up. "You still intend to face Shadar?" he asked.

"I have to." Gascon said looking up. "Marcassin, if I just quit half way through, I would never be able to live with myself. I need to do this." He said. "All my life, there's never been a moment where I felt like I did something right. Except for now. I feel like I'm doing something right, but if I don't finish then." he stopped.

"I don't know if I can understand, I think you did plenty of things right brother." Marcassin said. "But I am here for you."

"Good, because that brings us to the next problem." Gascon smiled a little defeated. "Somehow, I even think it's part of fathers old master plan."

"What?" Marcassin asked.

And Gascon pulled out the clarion for Marcassin to see. "We need to complete this to face Shadar. The person to complete it has to be the Hamelin emperor, yet I can't do it alone." He said. "Father wanted us to rule together as brothers. One empire two rulers. A Sage and a Emperor." At that he laid the Clarion in Marcassins hands and laid his own over his. "We can complete the clarion, by working together. And we can build a future by working together. What do you say to that?" he asked.

And Marcassin beamed. "There's nothing I would like more!" he beamed. "Brother, we've been so far apart for so long, but that never felt right. Marisa keeps saying we are two sides of the same coin, and you know what? I believe her." he said. "It can't be compleated, it can't be whole without the two of us actually standing together, don't you see?" he asked as his hands clinged around the Clarion. "It makes perfect sense! Don't ever worry about any sages duties I'll take care of them! We'll rule together! We must, it's the only way. And it's the only way I would want it." he beamed.

Gascon nodded. "Then let us complete the Clarion." He stated. "Together! We'll have to work as one to do it." He said.

"I understand." Marcassin nodded. "Lets do it!"

 

 

 

 

It was quite a scene Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy arrived to, as Gascon and Marcassin were working on the Clarion.

It almost looked like they were in some kind of trance, moving in synchronised movements, like two entities of the exact same machine. Extremely finely tuned and moving in perfection to each others movements.

Soon Marisa came and gasped by the sight. "Gascon! Marcassin! Oliver what are they doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Working together to make the Clarion." Oliver responded quietly, clearly afraid of breaking the two brother's concentration.

"I've never seem them working together before." Marisa breathed. "I've seen Marcassin being an acting Emperor and i've seen Gascon being an acting emperor. But never the two at the same spot." she swallowed. "Gosh they work well together."

"Well, they _are_ brothers." Esther smiled.

And Marisa smiled holding her notebook in two hands. "I'm so looking forward to help them build that future of theirs. If this is a sign for what is in store for Hamelin, we'll be an unstoppable force."

At last, after for what seemed both so long and no time at all, Gascon and Marcassin lifted their hands on the same time and it was over.

First then did it look like the two were breaking out of their trance and looked up, only to then realise they weren't alone.

"Oh, Hallo Oliver." Marcassin blinked.

"Phew, that was harder than I thought it would be." Gascon breathed falling down on the ground, sitting with crossed legs sweeping his brow with his hand. "But it's done." He said gesturing at the finished Clarion. "That which can _only_ be made by the rightful rulers of the world."

And Marcassin beamed. "What brother said." He said.

"Wow." Esther breathed by the sight of the instrument. "It's beautiful."

"It really is." Marisa nodded pushing up her glasses. "Hallo sir." She addressed Gascon. "It's really nice to see you. You look even better than last time."

"That's good." Gascon smiled weakly at her. "You though look horrible, do you two even go outside these days?!" he asked pointing from Marcassin to Marisa. "Seriously! You are both pale as sheets!"

"With all those people coming our way all the time, we got so much work to do." Marisa muttered tiredly.

"And that's not counting the time I need to take off to work on the heart broken." Marcassin sighed looking just as tired.

"I am telling you, when you come home, you got a butt load of work to do yourself!" Marisa stated pointing at Gascon. "I got a paper pile with your name on it your royal highness! And a hundred meetings ready to be scheduled for you!"

"Sounds like a hoot." Gascon snorted dryly.

"Well at least with the two of us working together, the work should become easier for the both of us." Marcassin said. "It'll be fine brother, just make it home in one piece." He asked.

"So." Marisa swallowed. "Next time you leave, it'll be to… To face Shadar?" she asked Gascon.

Gascon nodded. "Yes, when we leave this place. We'll be headed straight for Shadar." He confirmed.

Oliver breathed deeply. "It's all there's left to do." He admitted and Esther and Mr. Drippy both nodded.

Marisa bit her lip as she glanced up over the rim of her glasses, meeting Gascons eyes. "Do you have to go?" she asked. "I mean, one thing is going personally to all the world leaders but this? You could die, or end up worse." She swallowed. "And you just. You just managed to turn it all around!" she exclaimed. "You got so much going for you, I mean just look at you. I knew you could always be something like this, a true Prince. You really are. I don't want you to go." she then admitted.

"Marisa, you already know this." Gascon exhaled. "Shadar _has_ to go down, if he doesn't go down, it will all just start all over again, and what ever I do now to build things he would undo. We will be back to where we started if this isn't finished probably." He said. "And I need to do this." He said looking down at her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Please, stay strong a little bit longer, for me?" he asked.

"Just don't die okay?" Marisa sniffed, her eyes growing misty. "You got so much to live for now! Please remember that!" She asked.

"Marisa." Gascon exhaled, then swallowed. "I wont lie to you, this danger is real. if the worst should happen. Marcassin, I'm sorry to ask such a thing yet again but. I know I can trust you."

"I'll keep my focus on keeping the world collected and talking." Marcassin promised, though he was also biting his lip. "We'll stand stronger when we are together all though I would prefer it a lot if you didn't die." He then said stepping forward. "Brother, please make it back in one piece." He asked, nearly begged in fact. "We just found each other again, I don't want to loose you." He openly admitted. "And I don't wish to run the empire alone. I'll do it if I must, but I rather not." He said.

"Oh you two." Gascon exhaled deeply putting an arm around both of them, drawing them both into a hug. "I need to do this, I just do." He said. "Please take care of each other in the meantime." he asked. "Just stay safe." he asked. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you two." he breathed holding both of them tight.

"We understand." Marcassin breathed. "We'll wait for you." He said.

"Yes, we will." Marisa said. "For as long as you need. That's what family is for right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." Gascon breathed holding them in that embrace. "Thank you." He said again.


	29. Till the end

It seemed so strange, downright surreal as they finally stood there, by the borders of Shadars land.

Really there was nothing to do now, but to step forward.

Yet all four travelling companions were feeling the tension.

Oliver swallowed as he held a hand over the slightly glowing locket, Esther was clutching the Clarion in her hands as she looked at the thick miasma fog. Mr. Drippy was sitting on Gascons shoulder, looking very thoughtful.

And Gascon, stood straight, looking out there as he swallowed.

"So." Oliver whispered. "This is it?" he asked. "We'll lift the miasma around here, and then go face Shadar. I'm going to get my mom back or I'll." he hesitated.

Then a hand was placed on Olivers shoulder and Oliver looked up, to see Gascon looking down at him.

"Oliver, listen to me." Gascon asked as he sat down on his knee so he was on level with Oliver. "You fought so hard, with all you had, you came here and even though your goal was just to get your mother back, you accomplished so much more. This journey. What the journey has brought, is so much bigger than just you and I." he said. "Or Esther or Mr. Drippy, you came here, to a world, that had no hope, which was falling into despair. I was falling into despair. And you gave us hope, all whom lives in this world." He said. "How-ever, the last mile is always the toughest one, but if you really wish to do this. You must walk that last mile and not hold back out or give in. No one would blame you if you walked back now, you've already done so much for us, all of us, this is not your world, you owe us nothing and we are eternaly greatfull to you! How-ever, if you decide to continue, you must do it with all of your heart and all of your resolve. The fight in front of us will be hard, very hard. Do you understand?" he asked looking harshly into Olivers eyes.

Oliver nodded. "Yes." He said.

"What then, do you wish to do?" Gascon asked. "Don't let me or Esther or anyone influence your decision, right now, it has to come from your heart." He told.

"We are so close." Oliver breathed. "I have to do it! I'll do it! And I'll give it all that I have!"

"Then you have my support." Gascon said in a light smile. "I'll be right beside you, okay?" he asked. "Lets fight him together." He said and Oliver launched forward giving Gascon a crushing hug.

"Thank you Gascon!" Oliver breathed as Esther smiled lightly and put the Clarion to her lips to play the melody that would clear the miasma, at least enough for them to enter.

And they took the step together, into the dark poisonous land that was Shadars domain.

Everything was covered in semi darkness, any three or plant was dead and it didn't take a genius to figure that it was from the poisonous air Esther had cleared for them with the Clarion.

There were creatures here, but they looked nasty and cold, with red glowing eyes and it didn't seem like the best of ideas to get into a fight with any of those.

They had to look after their own steps, as puddles of deadly poison were laying on the ground, when Gascon accidently stepped in a puddle it immediately began to eat into the leather off his boot, and he barely managed to wipe it off on the ground before it had eaten itself all the way through to his foot.

It was a long tired walk, which seemed to lead into nothingness, and that was until they saw it. The actual nothingness!

Or maybe it wasn't. It looked like a huge whirlpool of dark water, that threatened to swallow anyone whom was unfortunate enough to fall in. And waiting for them levitating just above that whirlpool was the nastiest creature Gascon had ever seen.

A thing, that called itself, Vile heart. And in its hand it was casually throwing around with an orb. Alicias prison.

At once the entire party realised what that meant, what that single orb meant.

"THAT'S IT!" Oliver exclaimed. "Alicia is in there! If we can free her then my mom!"

"And even better, with the last Sage back. There'll be four sages ones more." Gascon stated.

"We are with you Oliver!" Esther shouted.

"Just say the word lad!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

And Oliver didn't hesitate as he lifted his wand and yelled, roared in fact as he ran straight in with lifted wand attacking Vile Heart.

Followed closely by Esther, Gascon and Mr. Drippy.

"WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED NOW!" They all shouted ready to fight with lifted weapons.

Oliver threw the last blow and Vile heart screamed as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving behind just one dark orb, rolling down the platform and then it stopped.

Exhausted the little party were trying to catch their breaths, this fight hadn't been easy, but by pulling each their weight, they had managed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gascon gasped for air. "That's how you can rescue your mom isn't it?" he asked glancing at the dark orb. "Quickly man, take it!"

"Yes come on Oliver." Esther breathed making Oliver smiled at them.

"Okay." Oliver grinned walking over to the orb and picked it up, holding it in his two hands as he looked at it. "Mom." He breathed as he looked at the orb. "It's going to be okay now. It's going to be.." Then he stopped, just stood there, holding the orb looking at it.

"Oliver?" Mr. Drippy asked.

There was no answer, once again Oliver just stood there.

"Everything alright?" Gascon asked as he moved closer. "Hey Oliver." Then he looked up at the boys face and he blinked. "Oliver?" he asked, for the boys eyes, they looked weird, they looked compleately empty as if Oliver was frozen in position just looking at the orb.

"What's wrong?" Esther asked running towards them.

"I don't know, he's not responding." Gascon said snapping a finger right in front of Olivers eyes with no result. "Oh god. Something is wrong." He said horriefied as he turned to the two others. "I don't know what but."

Just then Oliver grew limp and fell over, it was just barely Gascon managed to catch the boy before he fell to the ground.

"Hey Oliver!" Gascon exclaimed shaking the boy. "Oliver wake up! Oliver can't you hear me? OLIVER?!" he shouted slapping the boy on his cheeks. Yet Oliver was just like that, limp, with wide open eyes that did not see a thing.

"OLIVER!" Esther shouted. "Oliver wake up! Oliver!"

"Oi! CRY BABY! OI!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"This is not good, not good at all." Gascon swallowed as he collected the boy in his arms. "He's not responding or waking up." He said.

"He's breathing though, that's good right?" Esther asked.

"Flipping heck mun, I feel nothing coming from him, it's like he's not even there!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Shit." Gascon cursed under his breath. "We need to get out of here!" he suddenly exclaimed. "NOW!"

"But." Esther tried.

"Without Oliver we stand no chance in here!" Gascon barged back. "This place is infested by creatures and poison gas. Oliver is in no shape to fight and if we don't get him out of here he'll be in real danger. So just concentrate and follow my lead!" he demanded. "If we get into any conflict with creatures now it'll be compromising Olivers safety, the longer we stay here the worse are his chances, JUST COME ON!" he demanded as he turned around and ran with the boy in his arms.

He carried Oliver the entire way, running as fast as he could with Esther and Mr. Drippy in his tails, jumping over the poison puddles trying to outrun any creatures that saw them. They could not stop. They could not afford to stop before they ran into Peridan and the first thing Gascon did was yelling for Khulan whom came running by the shout.

"What is it?" The Sage Queen asked frightened.

"IT'S OLIVER!" Esther shouted. "He wont wake up! Please help us! He wont wake up!"

"Calm down child, fretting will do nothing, come now, you must lay him down!" Khulan said quickly leading the gang into one of the nearby houses where Gascon could put the boy into a bed, Khulan immediately after sitting down next to the bed, putting a hand on Olivers forehead as she closed her eyes.

It took a while as Khulan just sat there in deep concentration, holding that hand over Olivers forehead.

Naturally both Gascon, Esther and Mr. Drippy was fibbing out of their wits, it seemed to take forever before Khulan finally opened her eyes then looked up at them. "I can sense him deep in there." She said. "How ever, he has been trapped by a curse." She informed. "Trapped deep within himself, if he does not wake. He'll fade away like a person whom has succumbed to despair, and." she silenced.

"He will die?!" Esther asked in a horriefied voice.

Khulan lowered her eyes. "I'm afraid so." She said. "If he is not freed from his inner prison and awoken, that is how it will end."

"How do we free him then?!" Gascon asked. "What do we need to do?!"

"I'm afraid Oliver is the one whom must fight and win this battle by himself." Khulan said laying a hand over the boys eyes finally closing them so it looked like he was just sleeping. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"What?" Gascon asked. "Nothing?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

Khulan shook her head. "No, this is not any of your battles to fight, it's his."

"ARGH!" Gascon hissed grabbing his hair. "I HAD IT WITH THIS CRAP! NOTHING! FLIPPING SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING!?"

"GASCON!" Esther exclaimed.

"It's so much bullshit!" Gascon exclaimed kicking a chair away so it crashed into the wall. "Just sit and do nothing your majesty, let the other take the fall your majesty, don't do anything rash! Oh right fine then, i'lll just sit here and drink my tea then, eat some biscuits! BULLSHIT!" he shouted angrily. "I had it! I HAD IT WITH ALL OF THIS! URGH!" he seethed turning around basically storming out of the house and probably would have slammed the door after him if there were any.

"GASCON COME BACK HERE! THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Esther yelled to no answer.

"Please don't shout like that." Mr. Drippy asked holding his hands over his ears as his eyes squinted close. "This is not the time to shout is it?!"

"Urgh, that Gascon! Why does he always have to be such a _baby!?_ " Esther asked stamping in the ground.

Sadly Khulan looked the way the young man had vanished through. "It's never easy for a leader to feel powerless." She then said in a deep sigh. "Especially for a person like him, whom has been raised to believe he ought to have all the answers, and then when there is no answer and he is left powerless. We are left powerless. It is not just frustrating, it is hurtful and angering." She saidd holding a hand over her own heart. "I to know of that path. Please do not be to hard on the young Prince, he values your friendship I can feel it in his heart, he is just hurting because he wishes so badly that he could help."

"Yeah I get that, but it's pretty arrogant to just assume he's the only one isn't it?" Esther asked wrapping her arms around herself. "Oliver please, you need to wake up. Wake up." She asked with tears forming in her eyes. "We need you, please." She asked.

And outside, Gascon had stormed all the way out of the village out to the wastelands up high on the mountain where he had last fell together on top of the cliff, collected his legs in his arms as the tears fell out.

So close! He had been so close! It was like having the ultimate present being waved right into his face, and then taken away before he got to take it

They had been so close. So very very close. And now it all seemed further away then ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Days went by, and Oliver didn't wake up, Esther sat by his side most of the time together with Mr. Drippy, talking to Oliver, telling stories singing small songs.

But Oliver would respond to none of it, none.

There was no sign of Gascon, Eshter literately hadn't seen the shadow of him since the day they had brought in Oliver.

She was told that he was looming about outside, but didn't want to walk in.

Finally Esther had had enough and walked out herself, to find the prince sitting alone just outside of the village, looking out at the massive view.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Esther asked in a lecturing tone.

Gascon didn't answer, didn't respond at all as he just kept sitting there looking out at the horizont.

"Honestly! Just sitting out here feeling sorry for yourself when Oliver needs us?! That's not very princely behaviour." Esther hissed.

"Tell me Esther." Gascon sighed as he leaned his head in his hand. "If I sat around by Olivers bed side, would it help any?" he asked.

"That's not the point!" Esther exclaimed. "It's just where you need to be!" she exclaimed. "You owe that by the very least! He's your friend!"

Slowly Gascon turned his head, then looked up at Esther so she could finally see his eyes, which looked torn and painful. "I know." he admitted. "And I know I have to believe in him, we have to believe in him. It's just so hard."

Esther blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't you see?" Gascon asked. "Shadars magic, all this dark magic, it feeds and lifes on despair." He said. "If we give into despair, if we loose hope in Oliver then.. Then Shadar will have won for good." He swallowed. "I'm trying to remember how strong Oliver is, how many impossible things he's done for us. If I can remember that, then maybe I can believe." He breathed. "It's just so hard." He then groaned rubbing his forehead. "And seeing him like that isn't making it any easier. I'm trying to feel some hope for him. I'm trying to remember. Urgh it's not easy." he hissed.

Esther hesitated then slowly sat down beside Gascon. "I see, you are in fact trying to help." She breathed silently. "Sorry for not trusting you." She sighed.

"It's fine." Gascon exhaled. "Sorry for yelling, you're right, that's not very princely behaviour, especially not now." He mumbled looking out towards the horizont. "I want you to know, I do appreciate your friendship, and Olivers and Mr. Drippys…"

"Why are you talking like that?" Esther asked.

"Well." Gascon swallowed as suddenly his eyes turned misty before he closed them. "Esther, if I don't face Shadar I wont be able to return home." He said. "I can't face them, Marcassin... Marisa... Alphonse... Vivi... the people of Hamelin. How would I ever be able to go back to them and tell them, oh sorry, we failed at the finish line, so I came running back. I can't! I need to fight Shadar to the end." Then he exhaled deeply. "With or without Oliver." he then said.

"No you can't!" Esther exclaimed. "You said it yourself, without Oliver we wont stand a chance! It's a suicide mission!"

"It already was a suicide mission." Gascon reminded her sourly.

"Then why did you go along with it?!" Esther asked.

"What other choice did I have?!" Gascon asked. "It was _all_ I had. Everything was falling apart and going to the dogs, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was my only chance. It was my one and only chance to finally do something right. To stop it." He sighed his head falling down on his legs. "If we don't stop it now it'll just start all over again. Shadar will take his revenge, we'll be the first in line. If I go back he'll know exactly where I am and attack the same people again. Marcassin, Marisa…. Alphonse.. Vivi.. Everyone. Esther don't you see, if we don't finish this now neither of us can go back." He said looking at her with tears in his eyes. "We'll be putting our closest friends in danger by just being there. I'll be putting an entire empire in danger. The empire that I _promised_ to protect."

And Esther swallowed. "Then it's good that at least we can stick together." She then said. "I know I yell a lot but I also appreciate your friendship." She said.

"Thank you." Gascon breathed as he drew her into a hug which Esther returned.

And that was the moment, that vile heart appeared again..

"Well, you got a few punches in last time, don't think you'll be so lucky this time." Vile heart grinned.

The two jumped away and into fighting positions.

"Vile heart." Gascon swallowed pulling his trick gun.

"Gascon! Oliver! He's defenceless!" Esther exclaimed.

"Then we better make damn sure that thing doesn't get anywhere near him!" Gascon hissed loading his trick gun. "Come on Oliver, it's time to wake up dammit." He hissed under his breath before he yelled his battle ground jumping in. "WUAAARGHHH!"

 

 

 

 

 

Yet this time, not only were they two instead of three and a fairy against Vile heart, somehow he also seemed way stronger than before.

"I don't understand." Esther gaped. "Why is he so much stronger?!"

"Despair Esther, what is it i'm always saying?!" Gascon asked. "Last time we all had hope, but without it.. LOOK OUT!" he shouted just managing to dodge a blast himself.

"AUUUW!" Esther screamed as she was thrusted aside. "Oliver we could really use you right now! You're always so good at giving us hope! Come on please!" she asked, just as a shining light hit Vile heart, and send him flying back as if it was nothing.

Stunned both Gascon and Esther turned around to look up, and there he was, Oliver, smiling at them. "Sorry to keep you up." He said.

"OLIVER!" They both yelled.

"And Mr. Drippy high lord lord of the fairies!" Mr. Drippy proclaimed jumping up and down beside the boy. "The nerve! What a nerve leaving me out mun!" he exclaimed. "And after all we've been through together! Well I'll show you! TIDY TEARS!" he yelled sending out his stream of fairy magic lifting the sore aches from Esthers and Gascons bodies as Oliver jumped down to them, just in time for Vile heart to return.

"Let finish this." Oliver said.

And this time, it was a piece of cake to beat Vile heart, he was patheticly weak and Gascon felt so happy and relieved just to see Oliver, which was probably what made Vile Heart so weak. Hope! Simple hope.

And this time, he was finished for good, the moment he was both Gascon and Esther ran to Oliver both embracing him on the same time.

"OLIVER YOU'RE OKAY!" Esther cried.

"Don't you ever pull such a stupid stunt ever again! That's my department!" Gascon exclaimed.

And Oliver grinned awkwardly. "Hehe." As he blushed.

"Oliver what happened to you?!" Esther asked in a cry.

At that Oliver grew quiet. "I erh. I need to tell you something." He then said quietly making the others silence as they let go of him. "It's really important." He said.

 

 

 

 

 

Quietly Oliver told the tale of what the orb had told him. Alicia and Olivers mom, they were one and the same, the same person, and she was very much dead. As dead as can be, his mission had been a failure from the very beginning.

But that was not all.

"Your soul mate?" Gascon asked. "Shadar is _your_ soul mate?" he asked. "But how is that even possible?! That means you're sharing the same soul right? But he's living on other peoples despair and you."

"Give hope, the total opposite, we even out each other, that's how it connects." Oliver said looking at them.

"But, if you two share one soul. Doesn't that mean that if he dies then you." Esther questioned and her eyes widened. "If he dies you'll die too!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Oliver exhaled.

"Then that settles it, we can't fight him!" Gascon exclaimed.

"Gascon, it's your only chance to safe your empire." Oliver reminded him.

" _I know that!_ " Gascon snapped. "But it's not worth such a price! We'll find another way. Imprison him or I don't know!"

"NO!" Oliver shouted. "Please, it has to stop!" he said in a begging voice. "There's only one way to stop it! I need to face him, talk to him." He said looking up with misty eyes. "It's the only way."

"Oliver, it wont bring your mother back." Esther reminded him.

"I know." Oliver said. "That's not the issue, the issue is that Shadar wont stop. He'll never stop! The reason why I'm the only one whom can finish it, is exactly because I'm his soul mate. If I don't do this, your world is going to suffer. All the friends I made here, you three." He looked at all three of them. "Please, I need your help." He begged off them. "Help me put an end to it, please!" he asked. "Gascon you must know! Shadar saved your life and brought you to me, why do you think he did that?!" he asked.

Gascon swallowed then quieted as he looked down. "I guess part of him wanted me to help you end him." He said in a quiet voice. "He's in pain. Killing him would be mercy."

"Please, it has to end." Oliver said. "It can't continue, I've seen how much pain he spreads. It has to stop now! It has to!" He stated lowering his head. "I would really appreciate it if… If I didn't had to do it alone though." He admitted.

"Aw Oliver, of course not." Esther said embracing the boy.

"I dragged you into this, you bet your little nose I'll stick to the end!" Mr. Drippy promised hugging Olivers leg as tears starting to form in his eyes.

And Gascon exhaled deeply, swallowing before he moved closer and laid his arms around all of them, entering the group hug. "It's the least I owe you Oliver. If that is all I can do. I promise. I'll stay to the very end." He swore.

"Thank you so much." Oliver sniffed tears pressing through his eye lids. "I know I can do it now." He swallowed. "I can end it. If you're just with me at the end." He said. "I don't want to be alone by then." He plainly admitted. "Please don't leave me until then." he asked.

Which stung deeply in Gascons heart, yet all he could do was only to hold these two children and their fairy friend, that being the best assurance he could give that he would be there at the end, as he had promised.

He knew what it felt like to be alone, and how much it meant to have support. He would not let this boy whom had done so much for them be alone for this.

He would be there, with his embrace he swore that.


	30. The very end

Shadar wasn't giving in without a fight, that much was for sure.

Their little group had to fight to the teethe just to keep up. Mr. Drippy tried to protect them as could as he could, Gascon provided as much cover and distraction as he could with his trick gun and all of his tricks, Esther kept them energized and well with her magical music and Oliver was their main power source.

But the fight was tough, so tough.

"Ups." Gascon blinked as he realised he had run out of light palets.

"That's a terrible time to say that!" Esther exclaimed just as a big shadow fang came towards the two.

Gascon barely managed to react as he grabbed his sword and cut that arm into two making it evaporate. "Huh?" he blinked.

Esther as well was stunned. "Your sword can cut through dark magic?" she asked.

"Urhh." Gascon hesitated. "Well it is a one of the kind extremely magical sage's sword forged from magical metal by a grand sage and has been tended to by a dusin of sages over the ages." He pointed out.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU USE THAT BEFORE?!" Esther asked in a yell.

"Oh because I liked the challenge, OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T KNOW!" Gascon shouted straight back. "I thought you needed to have magical sage powers to ever be able to harness _any_ of the powers this sword has! Usually it's just useless in ordinary peoples hand!"

"Maybe it's not responding to magical powers but to the bloodline it belongs to." Mr. Drippy then responded impatient. "But please, don't argue now AND WATCH OUT!" he shouted.

Just as Gascon managed to raise his sword and block another dropping of pure dark magic above them. "Alright I think I got it." He smirked holding the sword in his right hand and his trick gun in the left. "This should be useful." He commented and thrusted himself forward straight into the battle wielding both weapons at the same time, easily changing from one to the other when dependent on it. Trickery really was his forte.

"Oh my god." Esther suddenly realised as they were fighting. "We are actually doing it! WE ARE BEATING HIM!"

"ONLY IF WE KEEP GOING!" Gascon shouted going all in.

"SHADAR!" Oliver shouted as he launched the wand, a great white flash, the mornstar spell itself. Gascons entire vision was for a moment filled with white light and then it vanished, it took a while for Gascon to regain his sight then he looked around. "Where… Where did he go?" he asked. "Oliver? Shadar?" he looked around.

"THEY ARE GONE!" Esther shouted.

"I can't sense them anywhere!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Me neither." Esther said.

"Well I got no fancy magic to sense anybody with, I just can't see them or hear them!" Gascon hissed annoyed.

"Oh no! No no!" Esther exclaimed. "We promised to stay with him till the end! We can't let him do this alone! We have to find him! OLIVER!" she shouted. "OLIVER!" she tried as she ran out.

"Esther stop!" Gascon exclaimed grabbing her arm holding her back. "This wont help any! Remember Shadars powers are as strong as our despair. We need to believe in Oliver." He said. "That Oliver will find his way back to this room. If we believe in him, we'll be lending him our strength. Then he wont be alone. Alright?" he asked.

"Well it's the best we got." Mr. Drippy acknowledged. "Come on Ollie boy! You can do it! Fight! YOU CAN DO IT!" he shouted.

"You can do it Oliver!" Esther exclaimed.

"Yes, come on Oliver! We believe in you!" Gascon exclaimed.

"You can do anything Oliver, I know you can!" Esther said.

"I've seen you do the impossible Ollie boy! Do it again!" Mr. Drippy demanded. "Don't be a cry baby!"

"I am telling you I am _not_ going to be satisfied before we _all_ walk away from here safe and sound!" Gascon exclaimed. "To heck with soul mates and all of it."

"Oliver…" Esther breathed. "Fight. Please."

And just then, a light seemed to abrupt. "Hey what the heck?!" Gascon asked as the light swimmed out and filled up the entire area, for a moment blinding Gascon. "Argh!" he hissed as he covered his eyes with his arm, and then as he slowly dared to look again. He was somewhere else. Everything around him was white. Just a giant big white of nothingness that went on forever. "What in the?" Gascon asked as he looked around then looked in front of him where suddenly he saw.

A young man, with bright red hair, wearing a shining knight armour in silver as he held a boy in his arms, a boy with dark red hair whom Gascon recognised at ones.

"OLIVER!" he shouted by the sight of the unconcious boy.

"Don't worry." The man in the knight armour spoke with a soft kind voice. "Oliver is unharmed, he'll be fine."

"Then why the heck is he out cold?!" Gascon exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's the side effect of the severed bond." The red haired young man sighed. "Before the bond was severed, he and I were in a way, just two sides of the same coin. our fates ultimately alligned. I had to sever that bond or he would never be able to leave here, it was the only way."

"The bond?" Gascon asked. "Wait a minute, soul mate bond?!" he asked. "SHADAR!" he gaped at the young man whom stood there. This young man whom looked handsome and bright, his face not shouded in a hood and his body healthy and strong. in fact he truly did look so much like Oliver, the same kindness and warmth around these slightly round features. So normal, so human. He was handsome, and a little bit sad. So far away from the withered shadow that had been Shadar.

The young man looked sadly at him. "I wouldn't ever dare to ask for your forgiveness." he said. "Prince Gascon, the harm I have brought to you has no measure, and the pain I was going to inflict on you even worse. Yet, I am happy I got to see you in the eye. Just one time before I go." he said. "You have been quite a mystery to me, even in my clouded state as the Dark Djinn. My real name is not Shadar though. It's Lucien." he said. "Would you mind taking Oliver out of here for me?" he asked. "I can't do it myself, I need to go the other way now. Away from here."

"Lucien." Gascon breathed as he looked at him.

"I know you must hate me." Lucien said in a bowed head. "But please, just take Oliver." he asked.

"I did hate you at one time, I wanted you to suffer and be hurt as badly as you had hurt me." Gascon breathed. "But you already did didn't you?" he asked. "You were under a constant suffering much worse than what you could bring me. What good would searching revenge do right now?" he asked. "It would be pointless. Lucien, I have no ill feelings towards you, I will take Oliver." he said.

Lucien smiled at him. "You really have stunned me." he said. "I sense there is still one question though, you would like to ask me."

Gascon nodded. "You saved my life." he said. "After you had killed my father, crippled all the people the most important to me, did your best to destroy the Hamelin empire I was duty bound to protect. And destroy me. You could have let me plummet to my death. Or caught me in air and made sure I would suffer a faith worse than death ones I regained concious. But you did neither. You saved me." he commented in a stunned voice.

Lucien looked at him, then cast his eyes down. "I was stunned." he said. "You managed to do... To do the one thing I never could." he breathed. "When I was young, I was so sure I was going to help making the entire world a better place. I was foolish and arrogant. When the pain became to much, I let it consume me. I was filled with so much hate, the people whom had hurt me, did me wrong. I wanted them to suffer like I had, it was all there was on my mind, nothing else mattered in those moment to me. Then she made an appearence before me."

"The white witch?" Gascon asked.

"Yes." Lucien nodded. "She promised me everything, she promised me that I could hurt those people back whom had hurt me. She promised me the power to form the world into the ideal I had saught. I didn't even hesitate to take her hand, and let her touch change me and let my body be consumed and formed by my own despair. But you. You said no to her." he breathed. "She gave you the chance to kill me, to get retribution. You would have been in your full right to do so! I destroyed your life not just ones, but many times. Yet still. You said no."

Gascon looked at Lucien, really looked. "I was tempted to." he admitted. "You have no idea how close I was to take her hand as well." he breathed. "I guess, when all comes to all. We are not all that different, you an I." he said.

"What made you say no?" Lucien asked, his eyes were begging, with a yerning for answer.

Gascon looked at him. "Honestly?" he said. "The people whom I know loves me." he breathed. "The people whom didn't hesitate to sacrifice everything for me. The mere thought of letting them down. It was unbearable." he said. "Had it not been for those people around me. I really would have become the next Shadar."

"Is that really the only difference?" Lucien asked.

"Yes." Gascon breathed. "I had true friends and you didn't. I was lucky."

Lucien smiled at him as he stepped forward, then put Oliver down into Gascons arm. "Then you need to go back and look after those friends whom cares so much for you." he said. "Oliver will need to go back to his own world very soon. The one to look after this world, that is you, Gascon." Lucien commented as he looked at him. "Perhaps you will meet her again one day, the white witch. If anyone will have it in their heart to not hate her either, it must be you people. She to is in deep pain. A pain even worse than my own. You can never meet her with hate in your heart, she'll turn that against you and it will consume you, but if you meet her with kindness, you have taken away her strongest weapon." Lucien informed in a light smile. "Ones again, this is not asking for forgiveness but." he reached over his neck and pulled a necklace over his head, a silver necklace with one shining blue stone in it. "I hope you will accept this gift, let it aid you." he asked handing the necklace to Gascon.

"What is it?" Gascon asked.

"It's a talisman, given to me by an very old friend whom believed it would help me in helping the world." Lucien informed. "It prevents any illness, and wards off a good number of evil spells." he said. "Not cures illness's there already is and is not a full protection, but prevents any from coming and can ensure an otherwise deadly spell only leaves a burn mark. Wear it and you'll have a long healthy life, provided no one puts a sword through your body."

Gascon looked at him. "I'll take it." he said accepting the necklace. "It will symbolise a world that is build not on grudges, hate or despair. Bur forgiveness, love and hope." he stated. "I'll make sure it'll follow the Hamelin sword from now on, and when it's passed on, your story will be told. Our story will be told." he corrected himself. "The story of two young foolish men, whom were the same, and at the crucial moment only a fragtion of chance sepperated their faiths. We are all just human beings, we can all fall to despair. But we can also rise from it again. At least those whom dares to try. I have no hate for you Lucien, and I am also very happy, we got to talk, just this one time." he said as he bowed his head for the red haired knight. "Please, rest and be in peace now. I'll take care of Oliver, and the future of our world." he assured looking back up.

Lucien nodded his head. "Truly then, I can be at peace." he said in a warm smile. "Thank you, Prince Gascon. I honestly never thought I was going to respect anyone of royalty ever again, a king betrayed me, he claimed to care for the people but did not, he only cared for himself and his own greed while having no regrets as the people under him suffered. And I hated all royalty since then but you? You are his opposit! You are noble, you lived among the little people, you know what it feels like to be powerless and little, therefore you can understand and care, the world will be safe in your hands." he sated in a smile, a genuine smile as his eyes twinkled. "Thank you. Your majesty." he said in a formal bow, and that bow was respectful as well was his voice. Humble and respect full as he bowed and the white light spread as Lucien faded away, away from Gascons vision and Gascon himself found himself back in a darker room, holding the unconcious Oliver in his arms, feeling the pulsing of the magical amulet in his hand.

"GASCON!" Esther shouted as she rant towards him. "What happened?! You just vanished, where did you.. OLIVER!" she gaped at the boy in Gascons arms. "oh my god is he?"

"OLLIE BOY!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed frightened.

Gascon though turned to them, surprising them with his smile. "Don't worry, Oliver is fine. It's all over now." he said just as the castle started to shake.

"Flipping heck mun what's happening?!" Mr. Drippy asked.

"The castle!" Esther exclaimed. "It's collapsing! We need to get out of here!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Gascon proclaimed as he lifted Oliver in his arms. "HURRIE!" he shouted running in front carrying Oliver ones again as the entire castle seemed to shake and crumble beside around them.

"THIS WAY!" Esther gestured at a stair case that was still standing and they all followed her lead without question, just barely did they make it out before the last blast came sending them all flying outside where they tumbled down on the ground, Gacon barely managing to shield Oliver with his own body as he made a summersault upon impact.

Apparently it was enough to waken Oliver as he groaned slowly opening his eyes.

"Oliver!" Gascon blinked looking down at him, and so did Esther and Mr. Drippy, starring down in his face.

"Oliver are you okay?" Esther asked.

"Shadar…" Oliver breathed. "He severed the bond between our souls. Without it, he had no way to stay. He… He's gone." He said. "All gone."

Gascons smiled warmly at the boy. "yeah" he breathed. "He was noble in noble in his last moments."

"Look!" Esther exclaimed behind them and so did Oliver, Gascon and Mr. Drippy look in the same direction as her, where the ruins of the dark castle were now filled with fresh flowers and plants, the toxic land around them was transforming into a wonderful flower field right in front of their eyes, the sky itself cleared up to showcase a blue sky.

"Shadars evil magic was sucking all the life out of this place." Gascon realised as he gaped. "So that's means."

"IT'S TRUE!" Esther cried happily. "He's really really gone! HAHAHA!" she laughed launching herself at Oliver so they rolled down the grassy field. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

Gascon let go of his breath… Gone… He was gone… It was so unreal. It was so.

He didn't even get to think more as he was deeply embraced by two young children.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" They both sang attacking him so they all fell down on the grass in one big pill and Mr. Drippy jumped up on top like the king of the mountain. Or the human pile. What ever your pick would be.

"And all thanks to the high lord lord of the fairies!" Mr. Drippy proclaimed proudly.

"OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Gascon shouted and launched for them all of them, soon it was a big tumble where they all laughed and played as the landscape around them just became ever more beautiful before they finally happily started their travel back, laughing and ruffling up hairs, slightly attacking each other.

 

 

 

 

It was like the entire world had cleared up, the sky looked so much clearer than before, the ever looming shadows seemed to have vanished. It was so tranquil and perfect.

Which did make it seem a bit odd that as Gascon was standing in Ding Dong Dell where he was supposed to say good bye to Oliver. He's smile didn't seem entirely genuine.

"Gascon." Esther whispered elbowing him. "You're doing it again."

"Ah sorry." Gascon blinked then tried to find his smile to get rid of that throwny thoughtful face that Esther had been reffering to.

"Shadar is gone, that's what you wanted, why aren't you happy?" Esther asked.

"Well because." Gascon swallowed as he bit his lip. "She is out there." He swallowed.

"Who?" Esther asked.

"The white witch. Granted I got no idea where she is, or where she came from or if she is even going to make any move for the next hundred years, heck it could be a thousand years before she finds another candidate to be a Dark Djinn. But this is really irksome." Gascon frowned crossing his arms. "I don't like it. It feels like making a celebration before you even crossed the finishing line. It's… Unfinished."

"Come on Gascon, you did what you sat out to do just... Hey what's that?" Esther blinked looking up. "Is that snow?" she asked as white flakes of what ever it was gently fell down towards them.

"Feels more like ashes." Gascon blinked as he held out a hand capturing some of it, rubbing it in his hand. "But where does it come from?" he asked confused.

"Woaah." Oliver suddenly exclaimed as they turned to him and witnessed King Tom holding his head as he grew in seize, it looked rather painfull.

"Your Meowjesty?" Oliver asked as King Tom roared and then looked up now with red animal like eyes before he launched for Oliver.

"LOOK OUT!" Gascon just managing to shout pushing Oliver aside.

"Oh no." Esther looked around herself where more people seemed to get infected, screaming in pain as their skin turned weirdly white and their eyes red.

"What the flipping heck mun!?" Mr. Drippy exclaimed searching cover under a table.

"Oh no is right." Gascon swallowed holding up an arm to shield himself. "This seems to be affecting _everyone_ Oliver." he breathed as he felt the ashes touching his own skin burning it, his hand he had so foolishly used to touch it, burning as he tried to rub it against his clothes.

"NOO! I don't want to turn into what ever that is." Esther exclaimed as all of the monsters were dangerously moving closer and closer making the little group press up against each other. "What do we do?!" Esther asked.

"We have to fight!" Gascon exclaimed pulling up his trick gun.

"But they are just people! They don't know what they are doing!" Esther exclaimed. "And we'll probably be just like them in a moment!"

"If you got any other ideas, I'm all ears!" Gascon huffed. "I'll say lets just hope we can get out of here before we turn and warn the people outside of this city whom hasn't been infected!"

"That makes good sense." Oliver had to admit. "Okay that's what we do that's…"

"BROTHER!" A shout suddenly sounded from above and the people looked up to see a grant flying air ship and standing on it was a young sage, simply shielding himself with a magical shield.

Right beside him stood a young book keeper turned to private assistant, they grinned down at the party, glanced at each other and then they both jumped down from the air ship, Marcassin drawing a symbol in the air to cushion their fall as they landed right between the little party and the advancing towns people.

"Marcassin!" Gascon grinned happily.

"Hallo brother!" Marcassin smiled at him. "Now you've taken care of Shadar for us, I thought it would only be good manners to give a hand with the rest."

"Also you've been holding us out of the action long enough. Safe some fun for us!" Marisa said as she opened a pouch and grabbed into it to throw some glittering white dust that made the zombies back away.

"What was that?" Esther asked.

"Sun powder, contains light magic!" Marisa grinned. "You know I realised something, alchemy is all about _remembering_ the recipes precisely! I got a pretty neat collection of Alchemy powders!" she informed gladly as she opened her coat to reveal a belt from where several small pouches and bottles were hanging. "Nope, neither I or Marcassin were just sitting around doing nothing!" she grinned.

"Alchemy! OF COURSE!" Gascon laughed slamming a hand against his forehead.

"Now, lets get you all out of here!" Marcassin encouraged. "Hold on! We are going up!" he said drawing a symbol in the air making them all vanish in a instant only to appear on the deck of grant air ship.

Only for Kublai to be waiting for them up there. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Now that's what I call a real leader! Defeated the dark Djinn and then goes straight to the next fight!" he grinned. Khulan was standing right next to him, not only that, their hands were holding and she smiled warmly at Gascon and the rest.

"Welcome." Khulan welcomed them. "To the pride of the sky nation Xanadu, the air ship, the defiant!"

Slowly an old knight walked up next to them, then sat down on his knee. "The Hamelin fighters, are all at your service your majesty." Alphonse said. "That is, those whom managed to get out of the city before that white ash feel." He admitted looking up.

"The white ash also fell in Hamelin?" Gascon asked. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry your majesty, it'll be fine." The voice of an older woman said and Gascon turned to see Vivi there, but she was not alone.

Behind her stood three young proud people, the oldest blond young man, standing in a knights uniform saluting, the young woman standing next to him wearing a very similar knights uniform, and the last young man, in spite of being just as tall and proud as both his older brother and his father, were wearing neat doctors robes but saluted him as well, while Vivi was holding a two year old child in her arms, her little grand child.

"Man you guys." Amused Gascon shook his head. "You are all just fine aren't you?" he asked.

"Well of course, as soon as Marcassin realised evil was heading in our direction he got us out first." Vivi said. "So we wouldn't have to worry you or distract you while you fight."

"Honestly." Gascon shook his head as he smiled. "It's good seeing you! All of you!" He beamed.

"It's good seeing you too." Vivi said warmly. "You look so handsome."

"You're shaping up like a true hero." Marisa grinned.

"Oh boy, when I think back to five years go, it's like seeing another person." Alphonse admitted.

"I hope you're ready for action." Marcassin then said laying a hand on Gascons shoulder. "We have an entire world to safe."

"Pff, what do you think?" Gascon snorted. "I just helped taking care of the Dark Djinn, now when there's so many people around, this should be easy as cake." He snorted snapping a finger.

 

 

 

 

And they took the round one more time. To Olivers world where Marcassin and Marisa was left gaping at all the things they saw, where they met Pea whom held the secret of how to reverse the affect of mana.

With that they could travel from world capital to world capital lifting the curse, unravelling the mystery of Pea's power, more and more, with each capital they saved the air ship was filled with new representatives and the best fighters from all over the entire world. Until there was no more mana left and their travel led them to a mysterious land where ancient ruins covered the mountain top.

"I don't believe it…. The ancient era, it's real." Marisa breathed. "And it's been up here, all this time, where no one could reach it."

"You know of it?" Oliver asked.

"I've read about it." Marisa admitted. "Supposedly, long ago. Our world was a much different place. None of the countries as we know them now even existed. Yet, the people whom inhabited our world back then, were far more advanced than we are now." She informed moving down the walls with all the paintings resting her hand on the symbols. "Back then, magic flowed more easily. It was raw in comparison to the magic we have today, and the wielders more powerful than even one of todays sages."

"Then what happened? Why don't they exist anymore?" Oliver asked.

Marisa pushed up her glasses as she stood up crossing her arms. "According to legend, a weird madness sweeped the world, all of it. A strange white ash fell and it drew human kind crazy, they ran amock, killing and murdering each other, destroying their own world in the process." She sadly shook her head.

Esther gaped. "White ashes?! But that's just like what just happened."

Marcassin nodded. "And those ashes were filled with powerful magic, it felt raw in comparison to my own."

"When the madness finally seized, only very few people were left, just a handful." Marisa then continued her story. "Around three thousand years ago, then they all travelled out and started to rebuild, build an entirely new world with new country borders, new towns and cities, new everything, and slowly, that became the world as we know it today." She ended. "There's very little left from that time, a few texts an ancient artefact here and there. Our own historical achieves doesn't nearly go that far back, in comparison Hamelin is only around 2000 years old, a little less actually, people didn't want to settle there as the land doesn't have good soil for crops, first when people figured out all the uses for the metals and minerals in the earth was a new nation build there, based not on farming by on mining and trading. And in all of that, never before has anyone found as concrete proof as this, that that ancient time have ever even excited." She said looking around. "This is an absolutely astounding discovery!"

"Not as astounding as what is going to come next." Gascon commented with crossed arms.

"Sir?" Marisa asked.

"Think about it, the white witch uses the same ashes now as was used back then to drive people insane." Gascon frowned. "Our pursue on finding her, led us here! To the ruins of the ancient world and that means." He encouraged.

"She's from that time?" Marisa asked. "But that would make her over three thousand years old!" she exclaimed.

"If she's as powerful as I think she is." Marcassin breathed. "She's practically made out of magic, it's not to far fetched to assume that's how she kept herself alive."

"And we have to go fight that?" Gascon asked. "Oh joy."

"Here I thought you were all fired up for it." Esther commented dryly.

"Come on give me a break." Gascon groaned slamming a hand over his head. "I've fought the Dark Djinn, a big cat monster, a cow monster, hundreds of zombies and a giant sentient hog tank gone wild, my _own_ invention turning against me, thanks very much. It's just starting to get a tiny bit ridicules is all that I am saying." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Amused Oliver shook his head. "You'll pull through, you always do." He said then looked amused at the others. "He always does." He confided.

"I know." Both Marcassin and Marisa spoke simultaneously, then glanced at each other, smirking amused.

 

 

 

 

The plan was put into work, apparently Marcassin had learned from Gascon after all, all the big showcase and attacks was the distraction allowing for a little party to sneak into the castle and find the white witch herself.

"Hey!" Marcassin shouted over the railing as Oliver, Esther, Gascon and Mr. Drippy had already placed themselves on the dragon. "Room for one more?" he asked.

"Marcassin really?! If something happens to me then you are all the empire has!" Gascon responded.

"There's so many double standards in that sentence and you know it, you are being a hypocrite." Marcassin responded. "Make room!" he demanded as he jumped down and landed on the dragon, they were just about to fly as a new voice yelled.

"HEY WAAAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" A messy haired young woman screamed as she to appeared and flung a leg over the railing, obviously ready to jump too.

"Marisa, get back on that air ship!" Gascon demanded. "Your help has been very appreciated giving some book knowledge to what we found out, but the place we are going now is _no_ place for a book keeper! Young lady, turn around!" he demanded. " _NOW!_ "

"NO WAY!" Marisa shouted. "Beside I'm _not_ a book keeper! I'm the emperors right hand and my place is right next to whom ever is acting emperor! Now _both_ of them is sitting on the same dragon! YOU WONT GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!" she shouted as she finally let go and launched herself off the air ship and towards the dragon. But she had made a slight miscalculation, and unlike Marcassin she couldn't just levitate herself to the right position.

"MARISA!" Gascon yelled frightened as he just managed to reach out grab her arm or she would have plummeted down to the nothingness beneath them, now she was dangling there in the air nearly loosing her glasses. "DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted. "YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF!" he exclaimed.

"You guys would have caught me somehow! Now pull me up!" Marisa demanded grabbing Gascons arm with her free hand, still dangling there from the Dragon. "Let me help! I can pull my own weight I promise! GASCON I PROMISED I WOULD BE THERE WITH YOU TO THE VERY END!" she shouted holding his arm as good as she could, that being the only thing between her and a sky high drop to the ground. "THAT END IS NOW! Don't let me break my promise! Please!" She begged. "Don't leave me out of this, don't I deserve to be here?" she asked.

And Gascon sighed. "Fine then." He muttered pulling her up so she could sit behind him on Tengri. "Just mark my word young lady, if you end up getting yourself killed or worse, _you will never hear the end off it from me!"_ he hissed in a lecturing tone.

Marisa smirked amused. "Okay then. I'll try to make sure not to be killed."

"Okay!" Oliver exclaimed. "LETS GO!" he yelled and the dragon flew forward, to the very last obstacle and no one was alone, everyone together they would face it and defeat the white witch herself!


	31. A future

Knowing how the white witch had come to be. Gascon could only sympathise with her even as they fought.

To feel like you should be the one able to protect a people and bring them happiness, only to have your good intentions turned against you.

The true Queen Cassiopea had of course died off age a very very long time ago, but her despair and sadness had been so strong that combined with her incredible magic, it had taken a form of its own, strong enough to even create a little world based on that young womans feelings.

What was in front of them was the result of thousands of years letting that nightmare be and nurtered born out of her despair and sadness, grow and consume what had ones been Cassiopea.

And as long as she continued this poor existence it would never stop, even if she did absolve the world as they knew it to create a new one, her sadness would only grow even deeper and consume the new world too. That much was obvious.

"It's so sad." Esther whispered. "Isn't there a way we can help her?"

Oliver swallowed. "If we can just show her that there is still something in this world worth fighting for." He said. "Like you all showed me." He smiled at them. "There's so much good, you just need to. I don't know. Look up and see it."

"Yeah." Marisa breathed. "This world of ours, it sure is a wonderful place. Ones you lift year head to see it."

"Out of the books." Gascon smirked amused.

"No matter how dark matters seems, how sad and lonely. There's always good somewhere." Marcassin smiled lightly. "Someone ready to look out for you. If you are just willing to accept it. I hope she's listening in, she deserves to know."

"Oh she's hearing you!" Tiny little Pea beamed. "Part of her is so happy!" she told as she looked up at Oliver. "She was alone. So very alone. Please show her she's not alone anymore!"

"Never again." Marisa breathed.

Amused they all looked around at each other, the little group. Oliver, Esther, Gascon, Marcassin, Marisa and Mr. Drippy.

They all shared the same exsperience, each and every one of them had ones felt compleately alone and helpless.

But now, they had each other and they sympathised with Cassiopea, a silent agreement was spoken, to show her that she wouldn't have to be alone and _that_ was what would justify the currents world existence. Why it deserved another chance and not be destroyed.

That was the answer, the right way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that was how, when Oliver yelled out to Cassiopea, reached out his hand for her, that he had all of them by his side. "YOU CAN'T DESTROY THE WORLD! YOU WOULD DESTROY ALL THE GOOD IN IT TO! LET ME SHOW YOU! PLEASE" he shouted.

"NO! The world must SUFFER!" Cassiopea exclaimed. "Suffer as I have! Alone and cold, left in an enternity of lonesome suffering!"

"BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE!" Oliver shouted. "I'M RIGHT HERE WITH YOU!" he said, only to be knocked back by a wave a magic.

He was though caught by Marcassin, whom stumbled and was in turn caught by Gascon, helped up by Esther and covered by some golden powder Marisa blew out, giving time for Mr. Drippy to raise a shield.

And as the dust cloud lifted, they all stood there, in a tight group. "Do you want to come in?" Oliver asked Cassiopea as he reached a hand for her. "It's okay, you can come, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING ON THIS?!" Cassiopea shouted obviously continuesly growing my and more frustrated. "You… You.."

"Cassiopea listen to me." Oliver asked. "none of us are angry with you, we don't hate you, we want to learn to know you, to be your friend. If you destroy us now, destroy the world. Then you truly will be alone. For ever. Is that what you want?" he asked.

"No." Cassiopea said as she fell to her knee and suddenly the mask she wore started to crackled. "No more. I can't take any more." Then she looked up, her face fell apart into a thousand pieces revealing the face of a woman, her face expression contorted into pain, anger and sadness as she opened her mouth, and screamed, screamed a big cry as tears fell down her eyes and cheeks and she cried and cried. "What have you done?! How could you make so weak?!" she asked as she cried and cried. "I don't wish to continue my existence like this, but I can't even die! I don't want to be alone!" she cried.

"Didn't you listen to Oliver?" A little girl suddenly asked as she stood in front of the crying queen. "You're not alone, you have friends now." Shesaild in a little smiled.

And the crying witch looked up at the little green haired girl.

"Here, let me show you." The girl asked reaching a hand for the witch.

She hesitated only for a moment as she looked up at the little girl and then accepted her hand, a blinding flash happening as the two merged and left just one young lady, smiling a little sadly at them as a few tears still ran down her cheeks. "I brought you so much harm." She whispered. "So much hurt. How can any of you ever forgive me?"

Gascon smiled lightly. "You know I think I learned something these last few years, fighting despair with despair only gives twice the despair." He said in a slight head shake. "What ever we choose to do now, today, will be the ground pillar for our new future. Don't know with you guys. But I know what kind of future I want." He said in a smirk before he stepped up to the young Queen and reached her hand. "There's been enough sadness, anger and revenge defining our last few decades, It's enough now. Time to stop." Then he took a breath as he held out that hand and then spoke again. "Hallo." Gascon smiled kindly at the young Queen. "I know we met before but well, I think we both deserve a do over don't you?" he asked. "I'm Gascon, I hope you would allow me to acompany you."

Cassiopea looked a bit amused at him then accepted his hand. "Hallo Prince Gascon." She smiled a little awkwardly. "I'm… Cassiopea."

And immediately after everyone else stepped in to and surrounded them.

"I'm Esther!" Esther grinned. "Do you like familiars? I got a whole bunch of them if you want to aquire one one day! The finest you can imagine."

"You have to tell about your home land!" Marisa exclaimed excited. "All those secrets, they deserve to be written down and remembered!"

"Perhaps I could interest you in a position as a sage?" Marcassin suggested. "Our world is kind of one Sage short these days. It's the people tasked to help protect the entire world across the borders as one single group." He informed her. "You would be welcome!"

And Oliver beamed as Cassiopea looked beside herself with all of the attention and welcoming tones, then she smiled, then a tear fell down her cheek though this tear, it was most defnetley a happy one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bag on the air ship, there was a party. Every one was there, from across the borders and lands were happily dancing, singing and laughing together as one group.

That night the kings and Queens were happily singing together with the drunken soldiers and pirates, no different treatment there!

That was when Gascon poked a dark skinned Queen on the back, making Queen Khulan look questionable at him, and Gascon reached her a piece of neatly folded paper.

The paper had been found in the drawing room of the air ship, yet the words had been carefully written for Khulan to read, five or ten minutes ago, yet it still counted and the meaning was clear.

"Three days?" Khulan asked as she had read the note. "That's a short notice."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gascon smiled a little defeated. "As it happens though, Hamelin has been without an emperor for long enough." He sighed deeply. "There hasn't been one since my fathers passing you know, I think it's time to put that to a rest."

"Indeed." Khulan nodded at him. "I shall look forward to attend the ceremony and be one of the first to bid _Emperor_ Gascon welcome."

"Thank you." Gascon breathed.

"Do not look so nervous." Khulan suggested. "You just saved the world twice, news travels fast these days, you'll be returning to Hamelin a true hero in every aspect and possible go down in the history books as a legend!"

Gascon shrugged. "I really never was into any of that kind of stuff." He admitted. "I just build things. I see a need and I build the thing needed or find a way around a the dumb rock in the road." He said. "I build traps, weapons, machines and now I'm going to build the future. It's just what I do. That's my path in life." He smiled.

"It's not a bad one." Khulan observed. "In fact. I might be slightly envious of such talents." She commented. "It's going to be quite something, to see how Hamelin will grow from now on."

"That's funny, ones upon a time I would be deadly envious at the sages powers you have." Gascon chuckled to himself.

"And what now?" Khulan asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meh, don't need them." Gascon shrugged. "I got more than enough on my own. I Helped saving the world you know! Twice!" he smirked. "Maybe it'll actually be good with a Emperor whom isn't so high and mighty because of Magic. Magic doesn't make the person it's just a tool! Like a bloody screw driver." he sighed deeply. "You know, when I was a kid and for most of my adult life. I used to ask, why me?" he asked. "Why did I have to be such a mistake and failure from day one. Why did I have to be such a shame to my father. Why did I have to be that different, why did I have to go through all of that? Why me? I think I finally understand. At least a little bit."

"Then what is it?" Khulan asked. "Please."

Gascon hesitated slightly, then exhaled deeply. "I think... Maybe. All of this, was neccesary." He said. "I had to learn all of these things for myself, just like my father wished for me to do. That's what he meant, and he was quite right. I had to exsperience all of these things first hand. Had to know what it feels like to be powerless, to be afraid, to walk among all kinds of people, to see that world. I still feel like I have so much to learn, like this is only the beginning. But it's a beginning at least. Something for me to build on while I build a new Hamelin. Somehow, I think it's actually how it was always meant to be after all."

And Khulan smiled warmly at him. "I think you are absolutely correct about that, you have become wise far beyond your years, the wisdom you posses now is a wisdom most sages and world leaders can only dream about, trust me on that, it will be quite something to see where you'll lead your land. For the future of Hamelin." She then suggested raising a glass for him.

"No no my Queen, for the future of the world. And every single soul that lives in it! Lets drink to an age out of the darkness and into the light, where everyone can be happy. Just merely that. Happy." Gascon replied raising his own glass back at her and they drank together.

 

 

 

 

 

As they returned to Hamelin word had already come and everyone was already partying, in fact the country was partying for three days straight until the promised crowning ceremony at the Hamelin city square.

Some people had actually travelled across the country in a matter of the few days to gain a glimpse and Hamelin city was drowning in people.

As Gascon stood on a hightened tribune, wearing white seeing that ocean of people. He did start feeling nervous. The coat he was wearing was of the finest white silk, with golden broderies, his trouses matching that. Yet it was also simple and elegant as he himself prefered it, on his chest was resting that little blue amulet he had recieved from Lucien, shining brightly with its own warm magic. After Marcassin had put the necklace through some tests, he had assured it was perfectly harmless and even had a lot of positive strong vibes in it, so Gascon felt like he had little choice but to actually wear it as promised.  
It didn't help him feeling any less nervous, he could feel his own hands shaking and he had difficulty catching a breath.

Even though everyone he knew was right there beside him cheering on.

Marcassin, Marisa, Alphonse, Vivi, Oliver, Esther, Mr. Drippy, Khulan, Rashad, King Tom, The Cowlifa and the list just went on and on.

And they looked their very bes., Alphonse standing proudly in a armour the shone with the light reflected in it. Vivi in a forest green dress with elegant flower broderies down the sleeves. Marisa... Why she was looking like a little princess herself, wearing a simply blue dress in silk, following her petite body, her usually so unruly hair now put back with a gold hair braid and softly fell down her shoulders. Marcassin had cast a spell over her eyes for just the one day so the glasses weren't obscuring her happy sparkling blue eyes as she smiled. This evening she was also to recieve an honour of her own and be named a hero of the empire, thusly also being granted a ladyship and the title that came with it. If Gascon had to suffer, so did she! It still though, did very little to calm Gascons nerves.

He just did his best to sit still and with a straight back as Marcassin stood up and held a speech, making everybody quiet so his weird could be heard.

"Long ago." Marcassin began. "The first sage of Hamelin had a dream vision, he dreamed about a city unlike any city anyone has ever seen, where progress was of the essence and the future itself was being made. He walked across the world itself, until he stumbled upon the Hamelin mines and the precious metals they had to offer. In there he found the biggest lump of magical platinum he had ever seen. And he took that as a sign, a sign that that would be the place he would build that city from his dream vision. From the metal that he found, he forged a sword, a sword unlike what the world has ever seen, a sword only ever fit for a sage. Or that is what we have believed for many years." He commented slightly amused. "As our ancestor the first sage and Porcine emperor of Hamelin build his city he began to grow old, and he grew worried that the city which was meant to always be about learning and creating would seize to grow. That's when he got another dream vision, a vision about a long line of sons and daughters that would continue his work for him, and he shared his vision with the people whom helped him build the city. He gave his sword to his first born, his daughter Analin, and she was Hamelins second Sage and Porcine Emperor or Empress as it were. She made the rules in honour of her father, that the sword should always go to the first born in this family, and the leader of the nation should always be a sage, so that person may continue to learn, teach, grow and evolve. Ever since the foundation of Hamelin that has been our way." He spoke. "That we are a nation, looking to the future, looking to grow, adapt, learn and evolve. How ever there was one thing my ancestor failed to realise. Like the metals this Kingdom is founded on, magic is merely a material, a tool. It's not about what tools you have, but about _how_ you can look at the things you just happen to have around you, in any given situation, and create something new, something beautiful. It's about how you can look at the things around you, what you have right here and now, adapt to it, grow, create new wonders with that, grow with the world and thus form it. It's not about being stuck in old ways, but always look for newer better ways to make a pavement for an even better future!" Marcassin stated in a wide smile. "Now, I can do a lot of things with my magic, I can make a fireball, I can freeze a lake, I can turn water to wine and make a flower bloom. How ever, all of that palls to the one magic trick my brother can do. Because, what he can do goes beyond all reason and belief, it's so rare and unique that it goes beyond the mind, it's a trick he's going to show us and very soon." The young sage smiled warmly. "He can build a future." He said. "The thing the first Emperor wanted the most for his empire, in his spirit, Gascon might be the one person the most like the first emperor of this empire, the one truest spiritual heir, I got no doubt of that. And that is why, I feel no regret in tearing apart this law." He told holding up a paper. "From today, the bloodline of the Hamelin thrown does not need to be sages, they only need to be courages people. Always looking towards an even brighter, even better future." He told, signing the document with his words, that made that new law reality.

And people went amok screaming and yelling.

Though soon they quieted as it was Gascons turn, he stood up and walked forward with straight back and perhaps a bit stiff legs as he stood in front of Rashad, the currently oldest one of the three sages thusly it was by tradition that this was his job as he stood there with the Hamelin sword in his hand. "Crown Prince Gascon." Rashad spoke. "Kneel."

And Gascon did kneeling down on his knees.

"Repeat my words." Rashad told. "I Gascon of Hamelin."

"I Gascon of Hamelin." Gascon repeated.

"Hereby pledge my life and loyalty to the people of Hamelin, to always look for a better future for the land, to always stand proud and ready to serve and protect. Rich or poor, old or young, my place is serving my people, now and until I leave this life." Rashad told.

And Gascon repeated. "Hereby pledge my life and loyalty to the people of Hamelin, to always look for a better future for the land, to always stand proud and ready to serve and protect. Rich or poor, old or young, my place is serving my people, now and until I leave this life."

"Then bear this crown, as a sign of your bearings and your promise." Rashad asked holding a golden band over Gascons head, and then slowly lowered it putting it on Gascon head. "And take this sword, so you may have the power to protect the people of this empire." he stated handing Gascon the sword whom accepted it with both hands. "May good fortune and new wonders follow you in your reign, now rise, Gascon. Porcine Emperor of Hamelin." He asked.

And Gascon did taking a deep breath as people around him screamed and yelled hurrai. Gascon swallowed as he beamed, turning around to where he could see his friends then opened his arms to let Marcassin and Marisa run into them so he could embrace both of them on the same time while the people around them all screamed and cheered.

"Good job brother." Marcassin breathed.

"I knew you could do it, I knew it!" Marisa beamed, tears running down her cheeks as all three of them still hugged.

"I wouldn't be here without you." Gascon responded in a breath then looked up. "All of you." He smirked as he looked at Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy whom at last also ran over to join in the group hug.

Alphonse smiled so happily. "Sir, I do not have a single doubt in my heart that your father is watching, where ever he is, and his heart is bursting in pride."

"I agree." Gascon smiled at the knight as he let go of the children then also embraced Alphonse. "I can never thank you enough old man." He told. "For sticking to such an irresponsible trouble maker as me."

Alphonse blinked deeply surprised, then relaxed as he returned the hug. "It was worth every last new gray hair you gave me." He commented making Vivi chuckle and of course she was the next one in the round to receive a warm hug.

All that was remembered from that day, was just the pure feeling of hope and happiness, as well as excitement for the future.

 

 

 

 

 

As things calmed down finally, after so much partying.

It was almost surreal how peaceful things had become.

Without Shadar or the White witch around, the creatures all around the world calmed down and became downright friendly towards any stranger.

There were no more heart broken people, no more disasters, the Hamelin mines were all open again and working perfectly.

With both Gascon and Marcassin working together as Sage and Emperor things seemed like a synch in comparison to what had come before.

Oh there were still troubles popping up here and there, but after having lived for so long in a crisis where darkness always had seemed to be looming, most people didn't even have any idea what to do with all of that freedom.

Least of all Marisa whom had used to be up over her ears in scheduling and paperwork because there were to many crisis to count. There was still scheduling to do but now it was just ordinary buisness and pretty calmly at that.

No one really dared to go against Emperor Gascon, he was far to beloved by his people.

Words of his travels and accomplishments had travelled across the entire world, he was a hero to the world, a legend already.

And he took it pretty calmly, spending most of his time with the factories planning new inventions and expansions for Hamelin, he next big step; Automobiles! Apparently he had gotten the idea while travelling to Olivers world.

They were going to revolutionise travelling and ware transportation! At least that's what Gascon said.

What mattered was, he was happy. There was also this Woman. Gascon wouldn't admit it, but Marisa had seen how he had gazed after that woman at the factories.

A woman with long legs a pretty mature look to her and long dark brown hair. The first time he saw her, a spark of recognition had lighted up in Gascons eyes and now well.

Marisa wouldn't ask, but he did seem _very_ happy these days.

The empire was indeed blossoming, every thing seemed to be going so well, and Marisa could only smile as she looked out of the window from one of the palace drawing rooms, watching the warm sun setting behind the mountains.

"Hallo Marisa." A kind voice sounded behind her and Marisa turned her head to see a young sage coming her direction.

"Your majesty." Marisa smiled at him and Marcassin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?!" He asked.

Marisa chuckled. "Marcassin." She corrected herself. "Hows work?" she asked.

Marcassin lifted an eyebrow. "I talked to a few aspiring wizards today, taught them about levitation magic. They are gone now though, I'm free. You?" he asked.

"Oh I made the emperors schedule for the rest of the week." Marisa informed as she stepped closer. "I filed it, put it where his highness Emperor Gascon should be able to find it when he gets back from the factory. And all around. Looks like I'm free too." She smiled as she stood mere inches away from Marcassin looking up at him.

That's when Marcassin smiled as he bowed his neck a little bit and briefly planted his lips over Marisas giving her a brief kiss. "Want to slip a bit out of here?" he asked.

"Never thought you would ask!" Marisa smiled back. "And I got the perfect idea!" she exclaimed grabbing Marcassin's hand pulling him with her outside.

"Where are we going?!" Marcassin asked amused.

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight! We need to get far enough away from the smog factories so we can see it before it comes!" Marisa laughed.

"Marisa to get that far away we would have to walk for _hours_!" Marcassin commented.

"Exactly! No one to bother us!" Marisa pointed out. "And we can see the landscapes! Come on we'll pack a bit of food it'll be fun!"

"What if I just teleport us to another town?" Marcassin asked.

"Gascon wouldn't have any problem with walking that tiny bit." Marisa pointed out.

"Yes but I've seriously never ever been as good at walking as my brother!" Marcassin protested.

"Oh come on! Just a little bit, uh I know! Then you can teleport us to the Yule islands! That should be the one place in the world best to watch sky phenomans!" Marisa beamed.

"Are you kidding?!" Marcassin asked. "Isn't it like, freezing cold at that place?!"

"So?" Marisa asked. "You can get us there and back again in a flash! There's so much of the world I havn't seen yet. So just take me there already!" she demanded still pulling Marcassin with her in that running dash down the hallway. "You spend five years locked inside of a room, there's so much catching up to do isn't there?! Marcassin you seriously need to get your nose out of those books and see the world!" she exclaimed. "There's no time to waste!" Marisa laughed as she pulled in him.

"What's wrong with books?" Marcassin asked, as a respond Marisa turned around, grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Then as she let go Marisa smirked up at him. "You wont get any stuff like that from being locked in a room with only books." she commented hafly amused.

"Point taken." Marcassin had to admit, and Marisa smiled warmly as she took his hand again.

"Come on." She encouraged "Lets get out of here."

 

 

 

 

 

It did end with Marcassin pretty unwillingly getting outside with Marisa, though he probably planned to teleport them anyway after a while.

From the window, a certain emperor just managed to catch a glimpse of the two youngsters sneaking out. "And here I thought I was the irresponsible sneaking away all the time person out of the three of us." Gascon commented. "Glad I could learn you kids a thing or two." He grinned as he glanced towards the setting sun. "So there you go father, I found my path after all. And it was right back here. You knew that all along though, didn't you, you old coot?" he asked amused.

Then slowly he turned from the window and towards his little work table in his drawing room, carefully he pulled out his own plans and designs for the automobile, and started his work to carefully on these papers. filed them, numbering the pages and putting them together into a neat book as taught, carefull not to crumble a single page.

Carefully he lifted a pen, dipped it in the ink and hesitated a bit before he put it to paper, making the first book. Hopefully the first out of many, that would be included in the royal Hamelin Library in their newest section. The section which was not about magic, but machines, electricity, alchemy, combinations of machines and magic, a whole new world of posibilities still to be explored and all for his taking. The more Gascon thought about it, the more he realised it was like a giant void in that library of knowledge that seriously needed to be filled.

And as the darkness laid out side, and the night sky lightened up in a brilliant meteor shower, Gascon made a last signature in the book he had made, his own signature, closed it and put it out, ready for it to be stacked in the library where it belonged with the others.

This really looked to be one heck of an exciting future, and they had barely even begun yet. So many places still to see, so many things still to be discovered. And Gason was ready for it, never had he felt so ready to live out his life, and do it justice.

_The End._


End file.
